Need
by Priscilla
Summary: After an eternity, Chapter 18 is up! A stolen moment between lovers, talk of a baby shower, a chase scene, a private moment and an apology! Oh and Ravagers!
1. A Dream and a Need Called

It is night

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and even if I did, I'd still be writing fanfics about them. So there!

A/N: The Inners are 17, the GW boys are 18, the Outers are 19, Hotaru is 15, Setsuna is ageless and Mamoru is 22. This takes place a year after the defeat of Galaxia.

Dedication: To Duckie, my beta reader and best friend. Huggles to you even though you have no idea of what I'm talking about when I gush about Gundam Wing to you. Also to 90%DevilChild and Angel of Mercy who showed me that Heero/Rei fics do work and they work damn well!

It is night. A night perfect for lovers with a full moon and stars that seem to shine and twinkle with a secret message for those in the throes of love. The occasional warble of a mysterious songbird accompanies the soft whispers of the cool night breeze. The aroma of sweet-smelling flowers perfumes the air. Everything is perfect, a night of peace. All is fine everywhere except for a small temple at the top of a hill surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. Inside, a slim raven-haired young woman tosses and turns in her sleep, the violet highlights in her hair illuminated by the gentle caress of a silvery moonbeam. Unfortunately, she is unaware of the perfection around her and the events that will unfold and change her future forever.

__

Cold blue eyes but burning with something indefinable that touches her soul.

A fine sheen of perspiration covers her forehead; her breath comes in short pants, as she continues to be trapped in the shadowy realm of dreams.

__

A blazing flame trapped in a statue of ice. The statue is shaped like a…. man?

A low moan fills the room as the young woman endures this nebulous dream that seems too real by half.

__

Dying bodies litter the streets. The corpses are of soldiers and civilians alike. There is movement ahead. Another body falls and another layer of ice slowly creeps up the surface of the statue. The ice statue is almost opaque except for the glimmer of a flame at its core.

Her eyes are clenched shut and her brow is furrowed as if in pain. Small whimpers are now being forced from between rose colored lips.

__

She reaches out a hand towards the statue, but before she can touch it, the statue cracks and then explodes into a million shards of piercing pain that goes right through her. The shards of ice rips her skin and the pain is too intense…

"Noooooo!" Rei jerks awake, panting heavily. She grips the covers to her chest and looks around wild-eyed until she recognizes her bedroom at the shrine. She slowly drops her death grip on the wrinkled coverlet and concentrates on slowing her breathing to normal. As she does so, she thinks about the dream she just woke up from. 'Is that a sign of a new evil? We haven't had to fight since Galaxia and that was over a year ago. I should have known that peace never lasts for long. I'll go meditate in front of the sacred fire and see if I can get anymore details on my dream before I decide to call a Senshi meeting tomorrow.' With that thought, she slides her feet into a pair of soft slippersand makes her way out of her room and down the hall towards the fire room.

As she makes her way towards the fire room, a burst of pain erupts in her chest. 'What is going on?' is her last thought as another more extreme burst of pain shoots through her and she is claimed by a welcoming, all encompassing darkness.

The dove gray skies are weeping a soft rain that showers the small crowd gathered in front of a casket. The solemn occasion is punctuated with muffled sobs and sniffs. There is a small group of young women gathered and they stare in shocked disbelief as the casket is lowered into the ground. Another group consisting of slightly older women and men is standing just behind them. A dark-haired man reaches from his group towards a blonde whose hair is up in two odangoes with two long streamers of hair cascading from them. She is sobbing heavily and her slender frame shakes with grief. "Mamo-chan…" she cries as she reaches towards the comfort that he represents to her. He enfolds her in his arms and holds her closely as she sobs into his already soaked lapel. 

"It doesn't seem real", another blonde murmurs. Her long hair is loose except for two sections pulled from her face and held back by a black bow. 

"I know, Minako-chan", replies a teal-haired woman from behind her. 

"Did you know this would happen, Setsuna-san?" asks a young woman with short, dark blue hair. 

"There are many things that happen that cannot be foreseen, Ami-chan", replied the woman with long dark green hair and a sorrowful look in her eyes that screams silently and speaks of many sad scenes that she has had to bear witness to. 

"Even in peace time, we seem to lose the ones we love and care for," a tall brunette said, as she tried to pull her sopping wet ponytail away from her neck. 

"Death doesn't wait for war to strike. Nothing can stop it from coming", a fragile looking young woman with shoulder length black hair whispered. Her violet eyes were huge in her pale face and she hugged herself silently, not asking for comfort.

"It doesn't matter when it comes. Only the life lived means anything and this life was packed full. There will be no regrets", a tall sandy blonde man said huskily. On closer inspection, one would notice that the features were female, the rain only serving to emphasize the feminine features that were often overlooked.

The first blonde finally looked up from her safe haven in the arms of her sweetheart and looked over to a solitary figure that held itself aloof from the others. "Rei-chan", she whispered. The solitary figure looked up and the sorrow-filled gaze seemed to go on into eternity. 

"I'm so sorry, Rei-chan, for your loss. I know how much you loved your ojii-san."

"Arigato, Usagi. Thank you, minna, for coming to his funeral. I know he would have loved to have so many pretty girls around him," Rei choked out, trying not to show how much this farewell to her beloved ojii-san hurt.

"Rei-chan, please don't keep it all inside. It'll only hurt more if you don't let it out and grieve for him the way you need to," said Mamoru, the dark-haired man with his arms around Usagi.

"This is the only way I can survive right now. Later, I will let it out, but if I do it now, I'll shatter and never recover," Rei replied woodenly.

"Where's Yuuichiro's funeral, Rei-chan?" asked Minako. She was trying to keep her friend's thoughts off of her ojii-san. She walked up to Rei and put one arm around her shoulders, noticing the faint shivers that emanated from her.

"His family had a private funeral for him on their estate. No one was allowed to come except for immediate family," she replied. She still remembered the cold looks given to her by the Kumadas, silently blaming her and the shrine for Yuuichiro's death.

"There was no way of knowing that they would get in a car accident on their way home from the Shinto priest retreat. They can't blame you for that," Ami said consolingly. 

"Why not? They blame me for his wanting to be a priest and for staying here instead of returning to live with them. Maybe they're right. He wouldn't be dead now if it weren't for me. He kept thinking that if he lived here and became a priest I'd fall in love with him, but I couldn't. I don't know why. Maybe I should have just told him that and made him leave. At least he would be alive then," Rei said, her shoulders drooping as the weight of her sadness seemed to press upon her even more.

"You can't think like that. Yuuichiro made his choice. It was his decision and he chose to be here and it wasn't just for you anymore. I think he stayed because he loved your ojii-san for letting him be who he wanted to be," said Minako.

"I hope so, Minako-chan. I want to believe that more than anything," Rei replied.

"Maybe we should go in now. Everyone else has left and you'll catch a cold out here in the rain, Rei-chan," said Michiru.

"Hai," Rei replied as she turned to walk towards the shrine after giving one last look at the final resting place of the only parental figure she had ever known.

It had been a week since her ojii-san's funeral and Rei was struggling with all of the legal matters that needed to be attended to after he had passed away. She worried about the shrine and how she would manage to keep it going while still going to school. She knew if she dropped out of T*A, her ojii-san would haunt her forever, but she knew of no way to keep the shrine open. She still hadn't heard from her absent father, but she wasn't surprised for she knew about the bad blood between the two men, which had stemmed from her mother's death and then her subsequent abandonment by her father at the shrine. She had been so busy that she hadn't had any time to see any of her friends. She was desperately missing their comfort and sweet friendship but school was still going on and it was exam week for Juuban High. The only thing she could be grateful for was the fact that T*A's exam week had been the week prior to the funeral and she had already finished everything. 'One less thing to worry about", she thought. The Outers were busy too. Michiru had departed on an already scheduled tour. She had offered to cancel, but Rei had insisted that Michiru go and fulfill her obligations, not wanting people to miss out on Michiru's divine violin playing. Haruka was likewise occupied with a race for the Grand Cup in Italy. She had also offered to bail out on the race, but again Rei had declined and instead asked that Haruka win it for her and put everyone in the dust. Hotaru also had exams this week and was slightly overwhelmed, as this was her first year in high school. Setsuna had vanished after the funeral because of a possible time distortion happening and hadn't been heard from since. Rei sighed as she looked over the enormous mountain of paperwork in front of her and then reached out for the next document.

*** Knock, knock ***

"Come in," Rei said, not looking up from the dizzying document in front of her.

"Hello, Rei. I thought you might need some help settling your ojii-san's affairs and I decided to come over and lend a helping hand".

"Mamoru-san! I didn't expect you here", Rei said, startled.

"I thought we were friends, Rei-chan. Why wouldn't I help you? No one should have to go through all this alone. Not to mention, I do have some experience with legal matters since I've had to watch over myself since I was orphaned."

"Gomen, I had forgotten, Mamoru-san. Any help you could give me would be greatly appreciated."

The next few hours went by as Mamoru helped Rei sort through all the legalities that had occurred with Rei's grandfather's death. Slowly, the pile dwindled until it was gone and Rei sat back with a tired sigh. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she said, "I can't believe so much goes into running a shrine. Ojii-san always meant to show me all of this as part of my training, but…"

"I don't think any of us expected him to die so soon. He always struck me as someone who would probably live to see Crystal Tokyo. Heck, I thought he'd outlive us," Mamoru chuckled.

"True. Kami, I miss him so much! Going through everything, all of his stuff, has been absolutely horrible. There are pictures of me as a baby, my mother, my father, him as a young man, and all of these mementos, all his Shinto stuff, scrolls I don't even know where to begin to understand…." Rei broke off, as a huge wave of grief threatened to overcome her.

"Rei, it's all right to cry. Have you cried, really grieved for him yet," asked Mamoru in concern.

"I can't. If I do, I'll never stop. He was so much a part of my life. Hell, without him, I don't even know if I would have a life. I'm scared, Mamoru-san. We've gone through all the legalities but it doesn't solve the question that gnaws at me. How do I support myself and the shrine without him? He has savings but that can't last that long. Why did he have to die? Why did he leave me alone?" Rei said shakily.

Mamoru came forward and hugged her. He felt her shoulders shudder as she tried to control herself. "It's okay to cry. We'll all be here to help you. We'll figure out something."

As she heard these words, Rei knew it would be okay and she finally let the grief overcome her and deep wrenching sobs shook her slender frame. Mamoru continued to hold her and whisper reassurances. Finally, after about an hour, Rei stopped crying and just sighed. 'It feels so good to let that go.'

"Heh. You are the only girl I know who can cry and still look good. If you were Usako, your nose and eyes would be red and swollen and your face would be all blotchy. With you, I can't tell except for the tear tracks down your face," Mamoru stated.

"Baka. Even if Usagi looked like a hag after crying, you'd still love her. It's heartwarming to see how strong the love you have for each other is. It gives me hope and inspiration for our future. After all, how can we go wrong with Crystal Tokyo when your and Usagi's love is the foundation?" Rei said, smiling.

Mamoru chuckled and then wiped a thumb to clear the tear tracks from Rei's cheeks. Unfortunately, it was during this action that Usagi walked in from behind. From her perspective, it looked like a tender lover's caress and this, coupled with old insecurities stemming from Rei and Mamoru's past relationship and his previous breakup with her long ago, caused her to see red.

"You bitch! I always knew you were still after him! And you, you cheating bastard! How could you? I hate you! I wish you were both dead," Usagi screamed vehemently and then bolted out of the shrine.

"Usako! It's not what it seems! Usako!" Mamoru left at a run, not looking back at the shocked girl he left behind.

"Usagi, how could you believe I would betray you? You are my princess and one of my best friends. I thought you knew that anything I felt for Mamoru died when I saw how he looked at you and how you looked at him. I've always wanted your love to survive. It's why I was so upset when you seemed to be falling in love with Seiya. What do I have to do to convince you?" she murmured to the now empty room. She was on her knees in shock in the middle of the room and her dazed eyes seemed to finally notice that both Usagi and Mamoru were gone.

'I have to find her and explain. She'll see how this was just a mix-up and we'll laugh about it later over ice cream.' Rei thought as she ran out of the door, looking for Usagi.

'Where could she have gone? I wish she would answer her communicator' Rei thought, as she ran through the park. She had been running and searching for Usagi for twenty minutes. 'I hope Mamoru-san found her. Maybe she went home. I'll go there and see. If she's not there or she's already made up with Mamoru-san and not told me, I'm going to wring her neck'.

Rei turned around back towards the direction of Usagi's house. As she started, she heard Makoto's voice. 'Minna! I'll ask them if they've seen her and get them to help me look for her if they haven't' Rei thought as she jogged tiredly towards her friends.

"Minna! Have you seen Usagi?" Rei hollered as she came up towards the bench they were sitting on, not noticing the strange looks she was getting from the three girls seated side by side.

"Rei! How dare you show your face!" yelled Makoto angrily. "I can't believe you could do that to Usagi-chan! I guess you were just waiting so she wouldn't suspect anything, you traitorous bitch!"

"Nani?!? Mako-chan, what are you talking about?" Rei replied in confusion.

"Don't try to lie to us. Usagi-chan told us everything. Her heart is broken and she has been crying her eyes out. I thought you had gotten over your envy, but I guess that was too much to expect from someone like you," Makoto spat.

"This is all a misunderstanding, minna! You must believe me. I would never do anything to get between Usagi and Mamoru. Onegai, tell me where she is. I have to talk to her. I have to explain what she thinks she saw," Rei gasped.

"Never! Don't go near Usagi-chan, Rei. I'm warning you. I won't have you hurting her again or lying to her anymore. You're not worthy of being in her presence. You're not even worthy of speaking her name. Only friends can speak of her, not backstabbing wenches! I thought you were loyal to our princess, but obviously I was wrong. You've always been jealous of her position and her relationship with Mamoru" Makoto hissed, remembering with darkened eyes of how Usagi had run up to them, sobbing her eyes out and telling the whole sordid story before running off when she heard Mamoru calling for her.

"Mako-chan, you don't understand! I wouldn't hurt Usagi! How can you even think I would betray her like that! Onegai, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, please say you believe me!" Rei exclaimed.

What Rei saw shattered her belief in her friends and a sense of despondency threatened to overwhelm her. 'Onegai, not this on top of everything else' she thought to herself in despair. Ami looked up with a sad disappointment in her eyes.

"Rei, I never thought you could do this to Usagi after all she has done for you. She has no reason to lie to us," whispered Ami.

Rei turned away from Ami and looked towards her best friend, Minako. She desperately needed someone to believe her and she turned towards the one person she thought she could always trust besides Usagi. It was not to be and even this security was yanked from her as Minako would not look at her, but kept her face downcast. Finally, after what seemed an eternity but was really only a few moments, Minako looked up at Rei. Rei was floored by the uncertainty she saw reflected in her friend's eyes.

"Minako-chan, onegai, I need for you to believe in me. After all we've been through, after all of the confidences we've shared, surely you can't believe that I would be so heartless as to try and steal Mamoru from Usagi," pleaded Rei.

There was no response as Minako continued to stare at Rei with that horrible uncertainty in her eyes. Rei felt something in her break. 'I thought the pain I felt when ojii-san died was the worst pain I could ever feel. I was wrong,' thought Rei numbly. Unable to bear this horrible pain any longer, Rei fled back to the haven of her shrine.

Rei sat in the Fire room in front of the sacred fire, going through her grandfather's personal belongings as she tried desperately to lose herself in anything that would keep her mind off of the painful accusations Mako-chan had hurled at her and the looks in Ami-chan's and Minako-chan's eyes. So far, she wasn't doing a very good job of it but she persisted in trying. She finally came to an old tattered scroll bound with crimson ribbon and an ornate seal rimmed with gold. 'What is this? Ojii-san never showed me this before.' She broke open the seal and unbound the scroll carefully, noting its age and fragile appearance. Flowing writing in gold ink was across the page, and it was titled "Need".

"Need. How funny to come across this when I know I'm not needed. The kamis must be laughing at me. I used to think I was needed, but I guess reality has ripped those blinders from me now. I was a protector of my princess, a warrior for love and justice and now, I'm nothing. It was all for nothing. My princess thinks I betrayed her, my fellow warriors despise me now, and there hasn't been a threat in over a year. There is nothing I do that cannot be done by someone else. Jupiter has always been Usagi's staunchest defender, jumping to her defense over the tiniest thing. Mercury is the brains of our group. There is no way I can compete with her on that. I'm intelligent and I've always done well in school but Ami blows everyone away on that score. Venus is the cheerful one, always making us happy. I know she'll be okay. Also, now with the Outers here, they don't need me as another warrior fighting. The only one who ever really needed me was ojii-san and now he's gone. I need to stop this line of thinking or I'll go mad. Better continue clearing out this stuff." With that, Rei turned back to the scroll and read it aloud.

"Eyes meet eyes and soul meets soul,

hearts once entwined are bound once more.

Need is called and need is answered.

Ice speaks to fire,

Sense speaks to spirit.

The joining of two into one is desired."

'What a beautiful poem…' thought Rei.

Suddenly, a portal of swirling purple mist opened before her startled eyes and as she was swept into it, she noticed that the writing on the scroll had burned away.

"Kami-sama!!!!! What's going on?" Rei screamed as she fell through the portal.

**THUD**

"Itai! That hurt! Where the hell am I," asked Rei as she began to get up.

"Don't move. Who are you," a voice asked.

Rei turned towards the voice only to be met by the barrel of a very lethal looking gun.

Gomen minna! I had to leave it somewhere and this is as good a place as any. Apologies to Mako-chan fans but it fit her personality to have her be the most upset as she is the most protective of Usagi and her and Rei have clashed before over Usagi. I promise the GW boys make their appearance next chapter.

A/N: Before people review, flame or whatever, this is a Rei positive and centric story. I'm sick of all the fanfics out there that portray Rei as a bitchy person who is always backstabbing Usagi by badmouthing her or sleeping with Mamoru. I am not trying to slam Usagi. She's not my favorite character by any means but I will not slam characters (unlike some people who will remain nameless). The other senshi will possibly show up in later chapters and I might pair them up with the GW boys. I'm pretty open about the couples except for Rei/Heero. I will not entertain a Rei/Wufei or an Usagi/Heero pairing. Sorry, that's just the way I feel and I can't write what I don't feel. Don't worry though since 85% or more of the fics out there are about those 2 pairings, which is probably why I won't add to them. This is my first fanfic and please give me constructive criticism, not just remarks that I suck because I won't entertain your pairing or I don't agree with the portrayal of Rei as the Anti-Christ.


	2. Misunderstandings

"Kami-sama

"Need"

by

Priscilla

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'm just not that creative or intelligent enough to have that kind of clout. (Rassafrass!)

Dedication: To my Duckie who always sparks me when I need it and gives me a swift kick in the rear when I need that too. Thanks for always beta-ing my stuff and listening as I gush about all my ideas about this fic.

A/N: Inners are 17, GW boys are 18, Outers are 19, Hotaru is 15, Setsuna is eternal, and Mamoru is 22. Story takes place a year after the defeat of Galaxia in Sailor Stars.

" " – Spoken

' ' - Thought

"Kami-sama!!!!! What's going on?" Rei screamed as she fell through the portal.

A kaleidoscope of colors rushed past Rei, making her feel dizzy and slightly nauseous. She would have appreciated the swirling colors more if not for the horrible feeling of weightlessness and disorientation that assailed her senses. Suddenly, she detected a feeling of something new yet familiar…gravity?

**THUD**

"Itai! That hurt! Where the hell am I," asked Rei as she began to get up and gingerly rubbed her bottom. 'What am I doing, turning into Usagi and no longer able to land on my feet anymore?' Rei thought.

It was dark and she realized that she was outside on a street but she didn't recognize her surroundings. Far off in the distance, she could hear the distant booming of what sounded like guns, really big guns. There was little light except for the brief flash that would appear every other minute or so. Rei began to brush off the dirt on her hands and slowly turned in a circle, trying desperately to find a familiar sight. She was disappointed when she did not recognize a single building. 'Well, it looks like some kind of industrial area with all these big buildings. This can't be Crystal Tokyo because it's too dark… and I wouldn't be welcome there anyway after what happened today,' Rei thought to herself sadly. She was so consumed in her thoughts of what had happened between her and her friends that she failed to notice the silent figure that came up beside her.

"Don't move. Who are you," the figure asked next to Rei.

Rei jumped in alarm and turned towards the voice only to be met by the barrel of a very lethal looking gun. "What the hell?" 'A gun? Who carries a gun around like that in public? And how was he able to sneak up next to me like that? Great, I get into a fight with my friends and my warrior instincts are shot to hell. Okay, fine,' thought Rei. 'If this day is going to suck this bad, I might as well just deal with it, but whoever this guy thinks he is, he better think twice before he messes with me.'

"I repeat, who are you? Do you belong to the Ravagers," the voice asked flatly.

"Who are you? Where is this place and why is it so dark," Rei replied, ignoring the stranger's questions. She injected a note of authority into her voice, hoping that it would intimidate the stranger into answering her questions. It was hard though to keep the façade up since she had no idea of where she was and the only thing she knew was that she was lost, she had fallen through some weird portal and the person questioning her was a male. Rei hated to be at a disadvantage like this, but she was determined to grit her teeth and get through this situation. 'I wonder if I've traveled through time. Pluto is going to be pissed if I muck up the timeline'.

Rei heard a soft clicking noise and froze, knowing instinctively that whoever was questioning her hadn't responded very well to her questions and her lack of an answer to his own questions. "Um, hey, there's no need to get trigger happy here. My name is Rei and I don't know what a Ravager is, so I doubt that I belong to them. Could you please point the gun away from my head now and answer some of my questions," Rei said sarcastically, beginning to get upset that her questioner had yet to stop pointing the gun at her head. 'If he doesn't drop that gun right now, I'm going to do a tuck and roll and slap the hardest "Akuryou Taisan" on him,' she thought furiously. Just as she was ready to drop, she heard a soft "Hn" and saw the gun lower to the man's side.

"Okay, I've answered your questions so can you answer mine now," Rei asked, still dripping sarcasm.

"You're in the Sank kingdom. It's dark because it's night and the lights are out due to a Ravager attack. My name is Heero Yuy," replied the man.

"Not exactly talkative, are you? Well that answers some things I guess. Um, where exactly is the Sank kingdom from Tokyo and what are the Ravagers," Rei inquired, her mind racing feverishly as she tried to assimilate this new information. She really had no clue as to her whereabouts.

Just as Heero was about to respond, the sound of several pairs of footsteps could be heard running toward their position. Heero stiffened and drew his gun out again, ready to shoot. Rei stood there silently, unsure of what to do but silently thanking all her kamis for the reassuring feel of her henshin wand in the subspace pocket that all senshi had. 'I can't transform in front of this guy, but I'd better be ready just in case.' The footsteps came closer and Heero cocked his gun, aiming at the source of the noise. Rei tensed, ready for an attack.

"Heero, it's me, Duo. You can put down the gun now," a male shape said, appearing out of the shadows. "Oh yeah, the others are with me." 

Heero didn't put the gun down, but continued to point it in Duo's direction.

"Heh, Heero, didn't you hear what I said? It's me, Duo".

"I heard you," replied Heero, still aiming the gun at Duo's forehead.

"Finally, maybe justice will be done and we can have some peace and quiet from your inane ramblings, Maxwell," another figure said, a katana held in one hand.

"Please stop this bickering and please put the gun down, Heero," another voice said, this one soft and gentle.

"Hn. Fine," Heero replied, once again dropping the gun to his side.

"Geez, you have the largest stick up your a$$, Heero," complained the voice Rei was now designating as Duo.

"Omae o korosu, Duo," replied Heero, not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Hmph, well that's just wonderful! After all we've been through," Duo replied, crossing his arms over his chest huffily.

"Just shut up, Maxwell, or I will cut out your tongue," replied the katana wielding voice.

"Wu-man, you know you couldn't hurt me. After all, I am the great Shinigami and pilot of the best Gundam, Deathscythe," exclaimed Duo.

"It's Wufei, you baka, and Nataku could cremate your Deathscythe before you could flip that stupid braid over your shoulder," growled Wufei.

"Please, can we stop with this bickering. We have to make sure this area is evacuated. There are rumors that a Ravager attack is going to happen here," remarked the gentle voice.

"Don't bother, Quatre. You know how those two are," replied a deep voice that came from a tall figure that seemed to melt out of the shadows and into the little light that was shining from the stars.

'Holy crap! How the heck did I not sense him,' thought Rei. 'How many of these guys are there? The ones called Duo and Wufei remind me of Usagi and I when we start to argue. Hmmmm. I didn't really want to think about that right now. I have to concentrate on getting back home but I have to find out where I am first so I can get back home'.

"You're right, Trowa. I don't know why I bother to try anymore, but we do have a mission to accomplish. Heero, why are you here? You should be in quadrant four by now. You're never this slow during missions," exclaimed Quatre.

Rei, who until this time had been hidden behind Heero, cleared her throat softly. The small sound was like an atom bomb dropped among four of the men, as they darted into attack stances and whipped out guns. Only Heero stood impassively, waiting for his "companion" to make herself known.

Rei realized that she couldn't readily make out the features of the five men in the dark. She could only tell them apart by their voices.

"Relax, it's just a girl," Heero said flatly.

"A girl? What is she doing here? Doesn't she know there's going to be an attack? Or is she a Ravager too," asked Duo, shaking his head in confusion as to why a girl would want to be in the industrial sector when an imminent attack was coming.

"All of this fuss and you not at where you need to be because of a weak onna," Wufei whispered harshly.

"Look, jerk, I'm not weak, my name is Rei, and I have nothing to do with Mr. Trigger Happy over here accomplishing his mission or not," spoke Rei, beginning to get mad because they were talking about her as if she wasn't standing right there. Not to mention the "weak onna" remark made by Wufei wasn't exactly helping her temper to remain cool.

Rei stepped out from behind Heero and glared in Wufei's direction. Her appearance drew a small gasp from one of the men. It was still too dark and her features were shadowed but it was very obvious that Rei wasn't just a girl, but a young woman with a very nice figure.

"Whoohoo," exclaimed Duo. "I can't believe you, Heero. Making time during a mission for a lady. Relena's going to flip her lid when she finds out her "Heeeeerrroooo" is cheating on her with another woman. There may be hope for you yet as a human".

"Omae o korosu, Duo," Heero said vehemently. "You know I don't care what that psycho, Relena, thinks or does".

"Emotion from the Perfect Soldier? Pinch me," Duo said, grasping his chest as if in shock.

"I'll do more than that if you don't shut up…," Wufei said threateningly, raising his katana again.

"Guys, please, can we stop fighting and just get this mission done and make sure there are no more civilians in this area. Rei-san, you have to clear this area and make your way to your nearest shelter. The Ravagers will be attacking soon," Quatre said, his voice gentle yet firm.

Before Rei could tell Quatre that she had no idea where the nearest shelter was, a huge explosion ripped through the night sky. The shockwave ripped through the street that the five Gundam pilots and lone senshi stood, rocking them off their feet, except for Heero, who had braced himself and remained upright.

"Shimatta! Just once, Heero, I would like to see you get knocked flat on your a$$ like the rest of us," complained Duo, as he rose from his position on the now crumbled street.

Whatever was going to be said next was cut off as all 6 figures heard a shrill scream pierce the night air. Rei stiffened in shock. 'It's a little girl. A child is being attacked! I have to protect the innocent, but I can't just transform in front of these guys,' Rei thought frantically. She looked around for someplace to run to so she could henshin safely but could find nothing. "Screw it." 'I have to save that girl. The aura of evil that's coming from that direction is stronger than anything I've ever felt before, even Chaos. I'll deal with these guys later,' Rei silently snarled and drew out her henshin wand.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"

The 5 pilots, who had long ago decided that they had seen everything and were shockproof, got the biggest shock of their life when the young woman standing next to them began to shoot fire from a stick she held up in one hand. The fire then swirled around her and melted her clothing off. Duo and Wufei promptly had to stifle a gushing river of blood from their noses, Quatre blushed furiously and turned his head away, Trowa's eye widened fractionally, and Heero remained impassive on the outside while his mind raced furiously. 'She's a Ravager! Kuso! I didn't think they could look completely human!' Rei's transformation had progressed and now brilliant rings of fire encircled her and then with a bright flash were gone, leaving her garbed in her Senshi uniform. With that done, Rei raced off towards the sounds of screaming, not even bothering to look behind her at the pilots she had left behind.

"After her! She's a Ravager," yelled Heero, already running after Rei.

The other four pilots looked at each other quickly before following Heero into the night after Rei.

The five pilots skidded to a stop at the sight that met their eyes. There was a scene of absolute destruction and carnage before them and Rei was standing in the middle of it. They could see her clearly now because of the fire that was burning everywhere and the sparks that were shooting from various light poles that had been upended from their concrete homes. She had long dark hair that reached to her knees and pale skin. Her outfit, which they had barely even registered when she had henshined, consisted of a white bodysuit with a red sailor collar and matching flared mini skirt. There was a purple bow at the front at the ends of her collar and a red crystal heart was nestled in the middle of it. A red bow with long streaming ends was at her back. She had on long white gloves trimmed with red at the tops of them and a golden tiara with a red oval crystal in the middle rested on her head. She had a thin red choker with a golden star in the middle around her neck. However, it was the bright red high heels that caught their attention first.

"How the hell can she fight in those," Duo asked in shock.

Their attention was grabbed once again when an enormous beast with the head and tail of a lion and the torso and legs of a man roared and swiped his clawed hands at Rei. Rei dodged but didn't run as the little girl she had heard screaming was behind her, cowering and crying pitifully behind her. She had already roasted the other three beasts that had been trying to maul the young child with several well-aimed _Flame Snipers_ and _Burning Mandalas_. She was caught now though as the lion/man was too close for her to have enough time to squeeze out any attacks and she refused to leave the girl unprotected. She was ready to fight hand to hand even though the monster outweighed her by several hundred pounds and towered over her. She braced for impact as she saw the huge paw swipe at her again and was mildly startled to hear the retort of a gun and see the monster jerk back a few feet, roaring in pain from a wound in it's shoulder. Rei took the distraction and hoisted the girl in her arms and ran towards the pilots. She handed the girl over to a startled Quatre and then quickly spun around and launched another _Flame Sniper_ at the monster. It roared again, the sound echoing and shaking loose some rubble from several of the destroyed buildings before the monster combusted into sooty black ash.

Rei had never felt so drained in her life. She smiled grimly to herself as she realized she had never had to really fight so many monsters by herself. 'I'm so used to fighting as a team with the other Senshi. Have I, the Senshi of War and Fire, become too dependent on others when I fight battles? It had felt right to fight as a team. Not like it really matters anymore. My friends…my teammates…hate me now. I trusted them with everything and they couldn't even give me the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it's better this way…' 

Nearby, the pilots were arguing over the motives of their new acquaintance.

"She can't be a Ravager, Heero. She just saved a little girl," exclaimed Quatre, who had stashed the girl away in a safer place.

"Stop being a baka, Quatre. She obviously did that to save the girl for later. We all know that only Ravagers can use magic and that fire she's flinging around is definitely magic," Wufei said firmly.

"We don't know that she's going to eat that girl, Wufei. Maybe she really is just trying to save a life," protested Quatre weakly, the doubts surfacing after all he had seen during the appearance of the Ravagers.

***Flashback***

It had been horrible. After all the fighting between the colonies and the Earth and then the fighting between different factions looking for control, the pilots had finally been able to deactivate their Gundams when peace was declared. They had looked forward to being able to rebuild. Some of them, like Heero and Trowa, had drifted away, unable to feel easy during the peace. Wufei, Duo, and Quatre had gone home to their respective colonies and tried to help bring some semblance of normalcy to their lives. All had been well, but it hadn't lasted. Attacks had begun to happen in small villages on the more remote colonies. The villages were devastated and there were never any survivors, only carnage. It took several weeks for scientists to realize that there was a presence in space that did not belong and it was the source of these new attacks. Earth had felt cocky, thinking that with their now truly united forces there could be no one who could withstand against them. They had been so utterly wrong. The first official interaction between species had been disastrous. The first wave of the forces of Earth and its colonies had been completely demolished. The realization that the enemy wielded powerful magic came as a shock. It was the later discovery that they fueled their magic powers with the energy of humans by eating them that would horrify an entire universe. Luckily, the Ravagers had distinctive features, usually animalistic, and humanoid bodies. The Ravagers were easy to spot but not easy to defeat. The heroes of the past were brought back to help combat this new menace. Heero and Trowa materialized miraculously when the call came and joined Wufei, Quatre, and Duo on the front lines. So far, only the Gundams were proving effective against the enemy.

***End Flashback***

"I still don't want to hurt her. She could have attacked us. Without our Gundams, we're sitting ducks and no match for a Ravager, especially an Alpha class, like she seems to be," offered Quatre.

"She was disoriented," Heero said. "She may have been sent as a scout. We have to take her down and capture her. We'll bring her to the scientists. Maybe they can find a weakness in her that will help us defeat these monsters once and for all."

Rei bent over, panting. She felt wrung out. 'Where did the guys go to,' she wondered. 'I sure could have used some help. No, stop it. Stop thinking that you need help. You can manage on your own just fine. I've done it before. I can do it again.' She was just turning to check on the little girl she had managed to save when she felt the whoosh of air next to her face and saw the flash of steel out of the corner of her eye. She spun quickly and saw Wufei, ready to slash at her with his katana again. Before she could say anything, he was upon her and her reflexes took over. Her fist lashed out and connected with his face, sending him reeling away several feet away from her. 'Well it's nice to know my Senshi strength and powers are still working. Hope the speed and stamina hold out as well,' she thought briefly. 'I better hold back though. My strength could probably kill a regular human if I'm not careful. I don't know why he's attacking, but I better be careful until I can get some answers and settle this.'

It seemed Wufei's attack was a signal and suddenly Rei was swarmed as four pilots rushed at her. She ducked under Duo's swing and somersaulted over the mob to land several feet away on a slab of upended concrete.

"Why are you attacking me," Rei yelled.

"You're a filthy Ravager," spat Wufei, holding his side from where Rei had kicked him.

"I'm not a Ravager. I don't even know what a Ravager is," Rei screamed as she dodged a bullet fired from Trowa's gun. 'Kami-sama! I can't believe I just dodged a bullet. I know Senshi speed is incredible but we never had to test it out against bullets before,' Rei thought.

Instinctively reacting, Rei fired off a _Fire Soul_ at Trowa's gun, heating it up so that Trowa dropped it on the street, cursing. The gun melted to slag where it landed. 

"You're just trying to trick us! We all know that you Ravagers use magic. You're the only ones who can," screamed Duo, charging at her.

Rei leapt into the air, drawing out an ofuda. "Akuryou Taisan," she screamed as she threw the ofuda at Duo, who was promptly paralyzed as it connected with his forehead. (A/N: I know that attack is for banishing evil but I think it also momentarily paralyzes anyone for at least a couple of moments, evil or not, whereas if the target is evil, they are paralyzed for a lot longer.) 'Shimatta! If what he's saying is the truth about only these Ravagers being able to use magic, then I'm definitely not anywhere near home. But am I in another time or am I on another planet. I need to get them to understand that I'm not one of these Ravagers,' she thought frantically to herself.

While this was going on, Wufei had again attacked her with his katana. Rei let out a snap kick and dislodged his katana, sending it clanging on the concrete several feet away. She then followed up with an elbow to the face and sent him staggering away, clutching his cheek. She whirled and was met with the sight of both Quatre and a now free Duo coming from both sides. She dodged Duo but was caught in a hold by Quatre who imprisoned her arms. Duo continued to run at her and she lashed her leg out and kicked him in the stomach. "Ow! Now I know why you're wearing heels to a fight. I think you punctured my stomach, Ravager," Duo moaned, clutching his slightly bleeding stomach. 

"Duo! Daijoubu," asked Quatre from behind Rei. 

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. Ha ha," Duo exclaimed weakly.

"Quatre! Please stop this. I'm not a Ravager. I haven't hurt anyone who didn't attack me first. You have to believe me," Rei yelled. Her heart sank as he responded quietly, "I don't want to fight but the Ravagers have already killed too many innocent people. If you are one, I have to put you down."

"Fine," she spat, angry that no one seemed to want to hear what she said. 'I'm not doing real well with my people skills today. Looks like no one wants to believe me. Well, I have had enough. If they want to fight, they'll get a fight. Sailor Mars is sick of being passive today,' she thought furiously, the past several hours finally breaking through the numbness that had blanketed her since her ojii-san's death.

Heero stood in the shadows, watching the battle between his comrades and this Ravager masquerading as a girl. He hadn't rushed into battle like the others, preferring to stay back and watch. He didn't know how she fought, so he watched her move and tried to calculate her weaknesses. 'She's amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like they were born to it. Her grace and strength…she could easily kill them. Why hasn't she?' Finally, he realized that Trowa was sneaking up behind her and would be in position to take her out. He moved towards her, hoping to distract her.

Rei heaved mightily in Quatre's hold, breaking his hold, and threw him over her shoulder. He landed next to Duo, stunned. Rei was so furious that she never felt Trowa silently sneak up behind her until she felt a heavy blow to the back of her head. As she began to lose consciousness and fall forward, she looked up as she was caught in Heero's arms. She looked into cold blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. The flickering flames surrounding them were reflected in his eyes. Rei's last thought as she completely let go to fall into the black void of oblivion was, 'Where have I seen those eyes before?'

~ Oi! Don't hate me! Gomen, but I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry also for the fight scene. I don't write those very well and they might have been too much or too little (depending on how bloodthirsty and/or detailed you are).


	3. Explanations and the Beginning of a New ...

"Need"

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, blah blah blah…Stop rubbing it in already!

Dedication: To Duckie who is still beta reading my fics and hasn't killed me yet. Also to A-chan who has given me so much support and some great ideas and 90%DevilChild whose praise has encouraged me to write more!

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

Rei felt trapped in a dark, heavy fog. It seemed like she was being immersed in thick molasses, not only her body but her mind as well. There was no sound, no feeling, like she had lost touch with all of her senses. Slowly, she began to concentrate on freeing herself from this morass of heaviness. 'Ugh. This is killing me. My mind feels like it's been stuffed with cotton and my eyelids feel like 50 ton weights have been put on top of them. I don't remember death feeling like this so I might still be alive. Just concentrate, Rei. Use the training you've received all your life and push through this. I can do it. I will not let those guys defeat me. I don't know what they've done but I'm not out of the fight, not by a long shot.' Concentrating, she focused on regaining her senses, starting with her hearing, trying to find some clue as to where she was.

"…so now what do we do," asked Duo.

'Duo! Well, at least I know those jerks didn't kill me. Where am I though? I don't hear any other sounds, so we can't still be in the city. I just have to remember to keep my cool and not let on that I'm awake. I'll get more information if they think I'm still unconscious.'

"We don't have any right to keep her here. The scientists tested her and there is no sign of Ravager genes in her at all. We made a mistake and we owe her an explanation as to why we jumped her, not to mention an apology," Quatre said softly.

"An apology? Are you crazy, Winner? I am not going to apologize to some weak onna! We're soldiers. We suspected she was a Ravager and we subdued her. We tested her and she's not. We let her go. End of story. To think of apologizing is an injustice. Not to mention, she gave almost all of us bruises," grumbled Wufei under his breath.

'Jerk. I should have beaten him to within an inch of his life. Weak! I was holding back so I didn't kill him by accident. I'd love to see Mako-chan or Haruka-san hear him call them weak. No one would recognize him after they got through with him,' Rei thought testily. 'Whoa. I better calm down or I'm going to blow this whole unconscious act.'

"You're just mad that a girl beat you, Wu-man! Yeah, a girl in a short skirt and high heels no less," taunted Duo.

"Stop it," came the quiet voice of Trowa. "We still need to decide what to do."

"That is correct, Trowa," replied a different voice. "We've confirmed the girl is not a Ravager but she does have some abnormalities in her blood. They might explain her "abilities" but we don't have any conclusive proof on that. I've never seen a cell structure like hers before. In every other way she is a completely normal girl, but her blood… Maybe if we were able to test her in her transformed state, we could get more data to work with. I am intrigued about what you told me about the powers she displayed while in this other form, but we haven't been able to trigger this transformation ourselves. She might have to be conscious and we haven't found the wand you mentioned either."

'Shimatta! I so don't need this right now. Oh well, I guess I knew what I was getting into when I transformed in front of them. Ami-chan always fixed our results when we had to go to the doctor so they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I never thought this would happen though. At least they can't find my henshin wand and a good thing I de-transform when I'm unconscious. I can only imagine what my medical readings would look like as a Senshi.'

"Hey, Dr. Q, why don't you just wake her up and then have her transform," asked Duo.

"Baka! We just defeated her after a huge fight! Do you really think she's going to just do whatever we ask and do the little light show and transform so we can test her," asked Wufei incredulously. "Are you really that naïve?"

"I am not a baka, Wu-man! I just think that maybe we can get her to cooperate if we explain why we did what we did," said Duo.

"Wufei! The name is Wufei, you…," began Wufei.

"Enough, gentlemen. Let's get back to the matter at hand. You mentioned a light show, Wufei," inquired Dr. Q.

"Oh yeah, the light show! Her clothes just melted right off and then the outfit we told you about appeared on her. Talk about a surprise! It was a nice surprise though," said Duo excitedly, jumping in before Wufei had a chance to respond .

'What a pervert! Sigh. I guess it's too much to ask that a guy his age could be mature about seeing a naked girl. It must've been quite a shock though, I'll have to admit. If they have no magic here, then stuff like what the Senshi do is probably not a common occurrence,' thought Rei.

"What about when she lost consciousness? Did the transformation into her current clothes happen in the same way," queried the voice of Dr. Q.

"Well, sort of. It wasn't quite as flashy as when she first transformed. The costume she wore just sort of melted off and then got replaced with her regular clothes without the fire effects. Heh. Lucky Heero had a naked babe in his arms and he didn't even do anything about it. You are such a stiff, Heero," Duo said jokingly. "Eeep!"

'Wonder what's going on,' thought Rei. 'That doesn't sound normal. What's that scuffling noise?'

"Urgh…get off me, Heero," gurgled Duo.

"Heero, please stop," begged Quatre. "Duo didn't mean anything, did you, Duo? Please, Heero, get your knee off of Duo's windpipe. That can't be healthy for him. Trowa, Wufei, help me get Heero off of Duo! You'll wake up Rei-san!"

"She's already awake," said Heero quietly, with his knee still firmly planted in a now purple-faced Duo's windpipe. "She's been awake for several minutes."

"A couple of minutes? Did you think to maybe give us some kind of warning before I go shooting off my mouth about how hot she is," complained Duo, who had finally squirmed out from under Heero's foot.

"Doesn't matter, Maxwell. Warning or not, you would have shot your mouth off," Wufei replied, smirking but shifting nervously from one foot to another and darting a glance at the still prone figure of Rei. 

'How the heck did he know that? Oh well, I've been busted so I might as well stop playing possum and maybe get some more answers,' Rei thought grumpily.

Rei opened her eyes, having slowly regained her senses and feeling in her body while eavesdropping on her captors. She sat up slowly, still feeling a slight pain at the base of her skull. 'Yep, I'm definitely alive.' She looked around and saw that she was in some type of medical facility, sterile-looking and in shades of white and silver metal. She finally turned her head towards the group of men and got her first real look at the men who had been discussing her. First off, there was a tall, stoop-shouldered man with gray hair and wearing glasses (a la Umino/Melvin) who was staring at her intently, like she was a bug under a microscope. 'Must be Dr. Q. I wish he would stop staring though. It's kind of creepy,' thought Rei. She then turned her head and saw a slim young man with pale blond hair and large, gentle-looking blue eyes. He smiled at her softly and extended his hand towards her for a handshake.

"Hello, Rei-san, my name is Quatre Winner. I'm glad you are finally awake and okay. Please let me extend my sincere apologies for what happened earlier. Things have been rough recently and suspicion is high. We could not take the chance that you could be a Ravager and endanger the people of the town."

Rei smiled bemusedly to herself as she thought, 'Normally, I would take his head off and tell him where to shove his apology, but his smile is so genuine and nice that I can't find it within me to be angry. He reminds me of Ami, with her gentle demeanor. She was always able to make me calm down, which is saying a lot. Hmmm, that was stupid, Rei, thinking of them again.' She snapped out of her reverie as she heard another voice snap, "I told you, Winner, that I will not apologize to some weak onna about what we had to do. It's not our fault she was defeated." She turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw another young man with slicked back black hair held in a short ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scowl planted firmly across his Chinese features. 

'This must be Wufei. Not only do the name and features match, but he looks like an egotistical, chauvinistic jerk too,' Rei thought angrily.

"Please, Wufei, try to be polite," pleaded Quatre, throwing a look of apology to Rei.

"It's not necessary," said Rei, tossing her hair and wincing inwardly at the pain that shot through her skull at the action. "I know whatever apology he gave me wouldn't be heartfelt and I don't have time to waste on the foolish prattling of a boy anyway," Rei exclaimed, stressing the word 'boy'.

Wufei made an attempt to lunge at Rei, but was held back by a tall, brown-haired young man with his bangs sweeping down to cover one eye. The other eye, Rei noted, was a deep forest green. He was currently holding Wufei back with one hand and had his other hand firmly clamped over Wufei's mouth.

"My name is Trowa Barton. Please excuse the hothead. He hasn't been fed yet," deadpanned Trowa.

"Holy crap," exclaimed a chestnut-haired young man, who was lying on the floor and rubbing his throat gingerly. "Not only did you get Trowa to say three whole sentences, short as they may be, but you also got him to crack a joke. I gotta record this day in a journal or something! By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot extraordinaire a.k.a. Shinigami!"

Rei shifted slightly to take a closer look at Duo and was astonished to see the chestnut hair bound in a long thick braid that reached past his waist. 'He has hair almost as long as myself and Minako-chan. Actually, he reminds me a lot of Minako-chan. The same sunny personality, the same energy, the same fearlessness. Minako-chan…I have to stop thinking about them. They hate me now and it's not like I can see them and try to explain things to them anyway,' Rei thought resignedly. She stared at Duo some more and returned his bright smile with a wary smile of her own. She also noticed that he had violet colored eyes, slightly lighter than her own dark violet orbs.

"Oh, the silent one who's shooting daggers at me with his eyes is Heero Yuy, the guy who got to cop a feel on you when you passed out," grinned Duo, agilely ducking a cuff to the head from Heero.

Heero turned his head to look at her and she vaguely noted the dark brown hair that was somewhat spiky and messy. She also dimly noted the strength that seemed to radiate from his athletic frame. However, it was the eyes that held her attention captive. They were an icy Prussian blue, but she swore she could see a small flame reflected in them. 'Why do those eyes seem to haunt me? I've never met him before, but I swear I would know those eyes anywhere. I feel like those eyes have touched me in a way I've never felt before and yet I've always yearned for. What is this feeling,' Rei wondered, her eyes still locked with Heero's. The other five men in the room shifted nervously, even Duo and Wufei, feeling as if they were intruding upon something momentous. Long minutes ticked past, the silence thickening and almost smothering to the other occupants in the room, but Heero and Rei were oblivious to it all. Finally, Duo let out a nervous laugh which broke the tension in the room as Rei and Heero turned their heads to look at Duo, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, you guys looked like you were having a staring contest or something. It was getting kind of creepy. Usually no one can stare Heero down, but it looked like both of you were just going to keep staring at each other until your eyes dried up. Was it some kind of alpha male ritual thing going on or what," asked Duo.

"Ah gomen nasai. I was lost in thought. I hope I did not unnerve you, Heero-san," Rei said apologetically, slightly bowing her head in Heero's direction. 'If they knew what I was really thinking, they would think that the bump on my head has scrambled my brains.'

"I am Dr. Q., a medical scientist with the United Earth and Colony Alliance. I'm sure you must have many questions, Rei-san, as do we. Perhaps we could have an exchange of information," inquired Dr. Q.

Rei turned and looked at the stoop-shouldered older man and warily assessed him. She needed information and she could understand why they would want to know more about her abilities but she had never had to explain who she was to someone who hadn't had the same kind of abilities. She still regretted never telling her ojii-san or Yuiichiro about her other life as Sailor Mars but the time had never seemed right. She was also too much a soldier to want to willingly give away information that might expose anything important or give away a potential weakness. However, she knew that she wouldn't get far in this new situation without allies and these men hadn't hurt her… too much. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and concentrated on the men in the room, trying to sense their auras and see if she could sense evil or trickery in them. After a few more moments, Rei opened her eyes and smiled, relieved to feel no evil in the men surrounding her.

"I will tell you what I can, but you probably won't believe much," Rei replied seriously.

"We shall see," responded Dr. Q. "First, where do you come from and why are you here?"

"Hmm, let's see, I come from Tokyo, Japan and I don't know why I'm here," Rei said thoughtfully.

Several shocked gasps greeted her statement and Rei watched as four of the men looked at each other in astonishment. Trowa and Heero were calm but exchanged meaningful looks that Rei couldn't interpret.

"Miss, are you sure about all that," inquired the doctor. "Because Tokyo was destroyed several hundred years ago. There is nothing there. The entire island of Japan sunk like a stone and there were no survivors."

"NANI??? How can that be," exploded Rei, her mind whirling in shock over the news that the doctor so offhandedly gave her. "Minna, gone? Onegai, tell me everything! I have to know! What year is this and why was Tokyo destroyed," Rei said shakily, rocked to her soul at the thought that her friends were dead. 'They can't be dead! We parted on such horrible terms. Did they die thinking I had betrayed them? Deserted them? Kami-sama, what do I do now?'

"Daijoubu? Maybe we should continue this later. You're looking very pale. You might need some more rest…," trailed the doctor.

"I don't need rest! I need to know what happened! I can't just sit here and rest not knowing what has happened to my country, my friends," screamed Rei, slowly getting hysterical. If any of the Inner Senshi had been there, they would have realized that Rei hadn't looked this upset since she had thought Usagi had died on Fiore's asteroid. (A/N: Sailor Moon R movie for those who don't recognize the name).

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! It's okay! We'll tell you everything you want to know. Go ahead, Doc. My history isn't that great, especially ancient history," said Duo in a calming tone, his palms upraised.

"Ahem, well then. It is currently 198 AC. Japan was destroyed during the Planetary War of 3015 AD as well as most of Southeast Asia and Australia. The war ended a year later after almost 10 years of continual warfare and the rest of the world had to rebuild their mostly decimated civilizations. That took almost another 100 years in itself. The globe had another 200 years of peace and prosperity when it formed the United Earth Alliance and then grew so successful and fruitful that much of Earth's population had to leave for space and create new colonies for the inhabitants to live on. That's when we changed the numbering of the years and switched to AC. As to why Japan was destroyed, the Planetary War came about because of the jealousy of the different countries of each other. The United States had wealth and resources, Japan had enormous technological advances, Europe had history and valuable artifacts, and the other countries had valuable land resources like minerals and oil that other countries coveted. The greed and jealousy became so intense that war broke out and the US and Europe allied first against Africa and then the rest of the North American continent. Japan and the rest of Asia allied with Australia until all that was left was the two sides. The rest is, as they say, history," concluded Dr. Q.

Rei sat in silent shock, unable to fathom that more than 1500 years stood between now and when she had last been in Tokyo. 'How could this have happened? What happened to Crystal Tokyo,' Rei thought.

"What about Crystal Tokyo? What about the Sailor Senshi? What happened to them? Why weren't they there to help," Rei asked desperately.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I've never heard those terms before. What's a senshi? What's this Crystal Tokyo place, Duo questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Obviously, the onna is delusional or insane. Trowa, I think you thumped her head too hard and she's lost her mind," snorted Wufei in disgust.

"Stop it," Trowa said quietly

As the petty bickering continued, Heero stood leaning against a computer terminal, watching Rei intently. Anyone looking at him would think he was studying Rei for weaknesses or maybe trying to discern whether or not she was telling the truth. In reality, Heero had far different things on his mind. 'Who is she? Why does she affect me this way? No one has ever made me feel this way, not even Relena. Huh, in comparison, Relena is a struck match compared to this blazing inferno. I feel in awe of her yet I want to protect her too. When I looked into her eyes, I felt as if I could see eternity in them. I could read her soul in them and I'm almost sure she could read mine. That's enough to take me aback right there. I have no soul so why does she make me feel as if I do and the key to it is in her hands? She fell into my arms and when I held her, all I could think was that she belonged there. Yuy, snap out of it! Thoughts like these will get me killed in the warzone our world has become.' He continued to observe Rei, his eyes wandering from her luscious violet tinted dark hair that flowed down her back like silk to pool on the examination table to her perfectly oval face. Her eyes were a deep violet, the color of a moonless night. He saw the deep sadness in them, buried even deeper than the shock that was reflected in them currently. He remembered locking eyes with her as he caught her and being ensnared in the wonder he saw radiating from them. He had seen the flames reflected in her eyes and had thought how much they suited her fighting spirit. His gaze continued on and his gaze continued to sweep downward to her rosebud mouth. She was currently worrying her lower lip with perfect white teeth as she tried to keep herself from going into shock. He also noted that she had wrapped her arms around herself and was hugging herself tightly. He snapped out of his involved observation to note that Duo and Wufei were still arguing and the rest were trying to either ignore it or get them to stop. He calmly reached over and nerve pinched both combatants, forcing them both to their knees and halting their escalating argument.

"Continue, Dr. Q.," Heero said flatly.

"Ahem, well yes, as to your questions," Dr. Q. said nervously, shooting Heero an anxious look. "These Sailor Senshi and this Crystal Tokyo that you mention, I've never heard of them. However, there was a lot of information that was lost during the Planetary War. Most of the history we have now is from the war onward and a little bit before that is scattered and incomplete. If there were senshi or a Crystal Tokyo, it must have been before the war and they most likely were not around by then… I hope that answers some of your questions."

"Hai, it does answer some but not all," Rei said sadly, thinking that she must have been catapulted forward in time. 'How did this happen without Pluto knowing about this and preventing it from happening? Unless, when she left to take care of things in the timestream, time somehow became corrupted or she was…. killed. Iie, I won't think like that. This must be happening for a reason. Maybe I'm here to learn something or…or…or…or I was sent here at my princess' request. That seems to make the most sense. I was probably sent here so they wouldn't have to be with me, but as a Senshi no one can take away my powers and I might as well be put to good use. Well, if that is what has happened, then I will fulfill my duties as a protector of the innocent. Obviously, this universe needs the Guardian of War.' With that thought, Rei slowly straightened. She knew her duties and she would not fail, regardless of whether her princess was alive or not. She had a duty as the only remaining Senshi to protect the innocent lives that were being threatened by these Ravagers. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at the pilots and doctor standing silently in the room, waiting for her to digest the information given to her.

"Tell me about these Ravagers that are threatening your galaxy," Rei demanded, the light of fire and a newfound sense of duty blazing within her eyes.

Slowly, bit by bit, piece by piece, Rei learned of the horrible history that had preceded the Ravager attack and then of the actual invasion attempt itself. She was enraged by the gruesome descriptions of what Ravagers did to their victims. Slowly, her fists clenched, Rei stood and declared, "Whatever help I can give you, I will. I cannot tell you everything about me as there are some things that you would not believe and some things that I cannot fully explain since I don't fully understand them myself, but what I can, I will gladly share with you."

The pilots glanced at each other and a look of agreement flashed between them, although Wufei snorted contemptuously before Quatre shot him a reproving look. Dr. Q. seemed to be in paradise at the thought of the information Rei might reveal. He mentally rubbed his hands in anticipation of the breakthroughs he might discover.

"Well, let's start by how you got here," Dr. Q. inquired.

Rei then spent many long minutes detailing how she had found herself hurtling through a portal, only to be dumped unceremoniously in the colony where Heero had found her. Everyone looked at her disbelievingly and Rei shrugged her shoulders, remarking, "I told you that you wouldn't believe everything."

Dr. Q. nodded his head quickly and continued to ask her questions, rattling off inquiries into the Senshi, her powers and how she had gotten them.

Rei responded with brief answers, uncomfortable with talking about the Senshi since her grief was still so new. She detailed that there were 9 Senshi and 1 Earth guardian (Tuxedo Kamen) and gave a brief rundown on the planets and powers of each of the remaining Senshi but was reluctant to go into further detail. Finally, Dr. Q. asked her to demonstrate her powers and transformation. Rei nodded and began her transformation. She was so involved in the rush of power that swept through her during her transformation that she never noticed Wufei's sudden nosebleed, Duo's foolish grin and elbowing of Heero, or Quatre's deep blush. After her transformation, Rei turned to see Dr. Q. gaping at her in astonishment, Wufei turned away from her and rubbing something on his face, Quatre looking down with an adorable blush staining his fair complexion, Heero and Trowa standing impassively, and Duo rubbing an enormous bruise on his jaw and glaring furiously at Heero. 'I don't even want to know,' she thought, rolling her eyes.

After several tests and demonstrations of her powers, Rei detransformed. As the fire in her was banked to a low burn, she suddenly slumped, feeling drained. (A/N: I feel all the Senshi have their powers running through their systems at all times. It just takes them the act of transforming in order to fully use it. Think power rush. So far, only Rei and Hotaru can consciously use their powers outside of transforming fire reading and healing, but Michiru and Haruka can subconsciously sense their powers ocean and wind speak to them.) Quatre rushed forward to catch her, but it was Heero who got to her first, easily scooping up her exhausted body.

"Rei-san! You're exhausted! When was the last time you ate or rested," Quatre asked anxiously, worry etched across his face.

"Well, does sleeping count for the time I was knocked out? If so, then that was the last time I slept and I haven't really felt like eating recently," she responded, smiling weakly.

"Doctor, do you have everything you need," Quatre asked politely.

"Yes! Yes! In fact, it will take me several days to analyze all this information and see if there is anything here that will help us defeat the Ravagers besides Rei-san using her powers directly on them," Dr. Q. muttered distractedly, already lost in his research and calculations.

"Good! Then we will take Rei-san home and let her recuperate," Quatre beamed.

"NANI? Are you talking about taking her back to the mansion and letting her stay with us? No way! Absolutely not," Wufei shouted.

"Quit your complaining, Wu-man. It's not like you have any say anyway. Sure, we all live there, but it's Quatre's home and he can do whatever he wants or invite anyone he wants," Duo said teasingly, dodging from Wufei's sudden lunge and laughing.

"I don't want to impose," said Rei softly. "I'm sure I can stay here. I'll be fine."

"You could stay here, but why would you want to? No offense to the doctors and scientists here, but they're boring as hell and not anywhere near as handsome as we are. Not to mention Quatre's mansion is a beaut, not all sterile and bland like it is here. You know you want to stay with us," Duo wheedled charmingly.

Rei smiled softly and nodded her agreement. 'It would be nice to be around somewhat friendly faces and I want to find out about this strange connection I feel to Heero,' Rei thought to herself, shifting slightly in Heero's arms as he carried her out of the room and down a long white corridor. She snuck a peek at him from under her long eyelashes and was surprised to see him looking down at her with a slightly bemused expression on his face. It quickly disappeared however, when he noticed her looking at him and he turned his face forward and continued to stride down the hallway. 

"Whoohoo! We finally get to have a pretty face to look at! No offense, but staring at you guys and the Manganacs all day is not exactly my preference. Hey Rei-chan, did the other Senshi look as good as you and have a sexy outfit like yours too," Duo asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

"DUO," came a chorus of voices.

####***

Rei quickly settled in at the Winner residence and began to learn as much as she could about her new surroundings. She was given her own room in the west wing of the house, away from the other pilots who all resided in the east wing. Quatre had explained that he wanted to give her privacy and not ruin her reputation by having her live in the same wing. Rei was touched by Quatre's concern. She soon found endearing qualities in all of the pilots even Wufei. Quatre was always looking out for her and treated her almost like a little sister, which she discovered that she enjoyed and that Quatre also enjoyed since he was the youngest child and only boy among 29 older sisters. Duo always found some way to amuse Rei and she found herself looking forward to his antics, even though she might roll her eyes at him occasionally. He always knew a way to get her out of her depression over the thoughts of her ex-teammates. Trowa had been a big surprise to her, as she had thought his silence would drive her crazy but he surprised her with his thoughtful insight. He didn't speak often, but Rei knew that when he did speak, she should listen. She even found Wufei to be useful in a way, as he obliged her by fighting with her verbally. The other pilots often found themselves in the middle of a huge screaming match between the two that would start from nowhere and quickly build to astronomical proportions. They would also always be dumbfounded when the fight would suddenly end and Rei would sigh in satisfaction from being able to vent her volatile emotions. However, it was with Heero that she found herself always drawn towards. Their stoic souls seemed to recognize each other and the other men were shocked to find Heero teaching Rei how to aim and shoot a gun one day. They had never seen him voluntarily come out of his shell to approach someone before and were even more shocked when after a particularly brutal mission, Heero and Rei quietly discussed battle tactics. 

She often found herself alone in the big mansion while the Gundam pilots went off to fight. She stayed up always to wait for them to return home. She would never admit to it, but she was afraid they would not return and she would be left alone…again. Her relief at their safe return each time was almost palpable. (A/N: Rei does not go on missions…yet.) 

Two weeks went by and the doctors of the Alliance had assessed the data gathered by Dr. Q. and were unable to come up with anything conclusive beyond the fact that Rei had powers that could destroy the Ravagers as easily as the Gundams if not even better. They extended an invitation to her to join the Alliance, but Rei refused gently, stating that she couldn't join them at that time officially but would go on missions if the situation warranted it. She didn't have to tell the pilots why, but they all knew it was because she was still mourning her ex-teammates. Rei had used all the resources available to her and to Quatre to see if she could unearth any information about the fate of the Senshi but was unable to come up with a single thing. It was as if they had never existed and Rei had been devastated for several days, finally coming out of her depression after she realized that she was not honoring her fellow Senshi by retreating into herself.

"I won't let you down, minna. I will fight! I will not let this world surrender quietly to the dark forces threatening it. I will fight as if you were by my side. I will never forget you even though we parted on harsh terms," Rei vowed. "Maybe we will see each other again some day…."

####***

Ta da! Another chapter finished! I hope this meets expectations and sorry if it seemed slow, but all of this needed to be explained before we moved on to the next chapter. (Building a foundation…building a foundation…damn, I think I broke a fingernail!) And finally, what you all have been waiting for! Next chapter: What happened with the other Senshi?


	4. Inner Regret, Outer Blame! A Schism Happ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Very talented and powerful people who are now obscenely rich own them, so you know it's not me.

Dedication: To all the people who have reviewed and to Baker for getting me into Gundam Wing in the first place. Eternal dedication to Duckie for all his hard work (it's easier this way!)

A/N: This chapter happens during the same time as Chapter 3, which is to say about 2 days after the big fight between the Inners and Rei. 

**Spoiler Alert** There are some spoilers to Sailor Stars here. If you don't want to know, please skip the sections with a # sign (Hopefully they will show up).

####***

A slim blonde with her hair in two odangoes and streamers of hair flew down a crowded city street, skidding around a corner, her mind in a dazed whirl. The pedestrians quickly moved out of the blonde missile's way, recognizing the familiar hurried pace and knowing that if they didn't move, they would become street pancakes. The blonde finally reached her destination, Crown Arcade, and dashed inside, frantically looking for her friends. She spotted them sitting in a corner booth and dashed towards them.

"Huff…pant…wheeze…huff…Have any of you seen Rei-chan?…gasp…It's important that I talk to her…wheeze," Usagi said, her hands resting on her bent knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why would you want to talk to her and why are you calling her Rei-chan after what she did to you," demanded Makoto, her arms crossed and a frown appearing on her usually smiling features.

"Mako-chan…onegai, don't start on that again," Ami began, only to be cut off by Makoto's hard stare.

"She betrayed Usagi-chan! How can you try to defend her," Makoto bit out.

"Pant…gasp…No, wait…huff," Usagi tried to interject but was ignored. 

"Mako-chan, I know what happened but it doesn't mean that Rei-chan wasn't our friend too. It's not like it doesn't hurt to hear about what she did," Minako said, biting her lip to keep from crying. She had been extremely close to Rei and felt as if she had somehow betrayed her friend for not standing up for her or listening to her when she had pleaded with them, her huge violet eyes drowning in the sadness she normally never showed anyone.

"Wheeze…puff…pant…But you don't…," Usagi again tried to interrupt without success.

"Gomen, Minako-chan. I know it hurts you since she was your best friend, but you have to face facts and realize that Rei wasn't the friend you thought she was," the brunette replied, her face softening as she saw the sadness on Minako's face.

"Iie. Minna, that's what I wanted to talk to Rei-chan about," Usagi finally got out after finally catching her breath.

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan? What do you want to talk to Rei-san about," Ami asked gently, her face settling into a small frown of confusion.

"I talked to Mamo-chan late yesterday night. He told me everything! He was over at Rei-chan's, helping her get her ojii-san's business matters in order and then she started to break down and cry. You know she never does that so Mamo-chan told her to cry on his shoulder since we weren't there. That's all that happened! I walked in while he was drying her tears. I'm such a baka! I never gave either of them a chance to explain," Usagi said, finally breaking down and sobbing.

Minako sucked in her breath, feeling the pit of her stomach drop. She recalled Rei's eyes quite vividly from that day and saw the plea for understanding there and she also remembered her own silent refusal to trust in her best friend. 'Kami-sama, you were trying to tell me it wasn't true, weren't you, Rei-chan? And all I could do for my best friend was turn away from her.'

"Are you sure Mamoru-kun is telling the truth, Usagi-chan? Could it be that he's trying to allay your fears by lying," Ami asked, hating to ask the question but having to make sure that all sides were looked at. She shuddered as she thought of what they might have done to Rei by not listening to her side. Ami prided herself on not making judgements until all the facts were known, but it had been hard to think with her mind and not her heart when it came to Usagi. 'Of course, when we heard Usagi-chan we knew it was the truth, but maybe only because it WAS the truth to Usagi-chan. Kami-sama! What have we done'

"Hai. I'm sure! I would know if Mamo-chan were lying to me. I would feel it in my heart! Well that… and the fact that the ginzuishou told me it was the truth too. So you see, I have to talk to Rei-chan and apologize," Usagi said sheepishly.

"I'm so relieved," said Minako. "But you better prepare yourself, Usagi-chan, because Rei-chan is going to be soooo mad. You might want to get some firefighting gear before you go over or she might just toast you! Maybe we should go and get some of those cookies that she likes so much to sweeten her up a little."

Minako was privately relieved and scared at the same time. She was relieved that Rei hadn't betrayed Usagi, but scared at seeing her best friend again and seeing the reaction she would have to them after the big blow up in the park. 'What kind of friend am I? I let her down by not giving her a chance to explain or giving her the benefit of the doubt. I feel like I've betrayed her. I know she has a hard time showing her gentler side since so many have abandoned her in the past and this will seem like we've abandoned her too. She might not ever trust us again. We might have permanently scarred her heart in a way that can never be fixed. Well, I won't let it happen! I won't give up even if she spits in my face. Ewww! I hope she doesn't do that. That would be so disgusting! Look out, Rei-chan! Sailor Venus is coming to make sure you don't lock your heart away again!' Minako looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. She then realized that sometime during her private thoughts she had stood up and planted one foot on the bench and raised one hand in the air, her fingers making the "V" sign. She laughed nervously, a huge sweatdrop appearing on her head and quietly sat back down, shrinking into her seat.

"Well, ahem, anyway, maybe I should make her favorite cookies instead," suggested Makoto, looking at Minako nervously. "I said some horrible things to her and this would be my way of apologizing. I should have known she wouldn't betray you. She's as protective as I am about you. I really don't know why I said those things to her except maybe I was just too upset, after seeing you crying."

"We all owe her an apology. We all said some things that were pretty harsh. Let's get started on those cookies and then go over to the shrine as soon as we can. I don't want to let her think too long on what we said," Ami said, getting up and gathering her books. "As is, we haven't spoken to her since that day on Friday in the park and she's had the whole weekend to be upset."

"Right! Let's go," exclaimed Usagi, taking off running again. The other senshi followed, close on her heels.

####***

"That's funny. No one's answering the phone at the temple. I know Rei-chan went back to school today but she should be home by now. It's already after 4 p.m. and I know she was worried about leaving the temple unattended," Usagi said, putting down the phone.

"Maybe she went grocery shopping. If what Mamoru-kun said is right, then she hasn't really been doing anything except getting everything done in regards to the temple. Let me bring over this bento box along with the cookies. She probably hasn't been taking care of herself. By the time we get there, she should be home from whatever errands she's been running," Makoto said, digging in her spacious refrigerator and hefting out a huge bento box that looked like it could easily feed even Usagi's appetite.

"Whoa! Are you going to stuff Rei-chan into forgiving us, Mako-chan," asked Minako, giggling at the sight.

"No. She's just going to make sure that Rei-chan can't run while we apologize," Ami giggled, as she watched Makoto also heft an enormous platter of cookies that looked like it could be used at a reception. "Do you need any help, Mako-chan? I could take…"

"It's all right. I'm used to lugging stuff like this around. Not to mention, the rest of you might just keel over from the weight, Senshi strength or not," Makoto joked, beginning to feel happy. She had been upset to think how she might have unwittingly hurt her sensitive friend. She knew that Rei hid her feelings behind a tough façade just like she did and she had missed their fiery friend. It hadn't seemed right without her. 'I hope she lets down the wall enough so we can get past this. I hope she understands that I was shooting my mouth off and that I was upset because of Usagi-chan's pain. I'll cook for her for a month, even a year if she lets this go,' thought Makoto.

"Well, let's go then. Hey, do you think Rei will want to share all those cookies and goodies in the bento box," Usagi asked, her face brightening at the prospect of making peace with her friend and sharing in the delicious creations Makoto had tormented her with in the kitchen.

Bright laughter pealed out from 3 girls as they shoved a questioning Usagi out the door and made their way towards the Hikawa Shrine.

####***

"Hmmm. The place looks deserted. Do you think she's arrived home yet," asked Ami, looking around. Normally, the temple would be bustling with quiet activity. People came to buy charms or offer prayers, Grandpa Hino would be making passes at pretty girls, Yuiichiro would be doing heaven knows what, usually running from Rei's broom, and Rei could usually be seen sweeping the steps or selling charms. However, on this day, the temple was eerily quiet. Even Phobos and Deimos were conspicuously absent.

"People have probably been staying away because they know Grandpa Hino passed away. Maybe they aren't as confident in Rei's Shinto abilities or maybe they're just giving her time to mourn," Minako offered weakly, not really convincing herself.

"Well, let's sit on the steps and wait for her. She shouldn't be gone for much longer, ne," asked Usagi. "Maybe we should contact Luna and Artemis and see if they'll help us patch up with Rei-chan."

"Sounds like a good idea," Minako agreed.

The two blondes both contacted their respective guardians and agreed to wait while they made their way to the shrine. Makoto carefully settled the bento and platter on the top step and then sat down on the step beneath it. Minako and Ami flanked her on either side, with Ami pulling out a book to pass the time. Usagi however, paced back and forth, doing a subconscious imitation of an impatient Rei. After a half hour had gone by and both cats had arrived with still no sign of Rei, they became worried and were just about to get up and search for her when they heard the sound of a car door slam and running feet. 

"Hotaru-chan! Michiru-san! Haruka-san! You're back," exclaimed Usagi. "What are you doing here? Is Rei-chan with you?"

"We were just going to ask you that. She was supposed to meet me after school and then we were going to come back here to the temple. She never showed up. Rei-chan is never late and she never breaks her promises to me. I finally called home after about an hour and Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama came and picked me up. We drove over to her school but she hasn't been there at all today. I'm getting worried," Hotaru said, her face flushed from anxiety.

"After we drove to her school, I looked in the mirror and couldn't find her. The breezes from the sea feel chilling. I'm afraid something may have happened to her. Have you checked the temple yet," said Michiru, her normally calm face creased in worry.

"The temple is deserted. There's no one here but we haven't gone inside yet. We called earlier and no one picked up so we assumed she was out," said Minako, beginning to panic. "Usagi-chan, call Mamoru-kun and see if he's seen her today. Maybe she went to talk to him or told him where she might be."

"Hai," said Usagi, digging out her cell phone. After a brief conversation with her boyfriend, Usagi hung up, her face on the verge of tears. "He says he hasn't seen or heard from her since Friday. Minna, let's check the temple!"

The group of young women and cats rushed up the temple steps, with Makoto making sure to bring her goodies. They swarmed over the grounds looking for their friend and after a thorough search, came up with nothing. They were about to walk inside the house part of the shrine when Usagi collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"What's wrong, hime? Don't worry. We'll find Rei-chan. Come on," Haruka said, trying to pull Usagi off from the ground. However, Usagi refused to budge and continued to sob, mumbling softly between breaths, her head buried in her hands.

"Hey girls, help me get Usagi off the ground," Haruka started only to look up and see the other three girls looking on helplessly, a look of guilt in their eyes. She looked over to Michiru and Hotaru and they both shrugged, not understanding what was going on between the four girls.

"Do you girls know something," asked Michiru softly. "Has Rei-chan been so depressed since the funeral that you might think she's done something rash? Tell us and we'll help you. We can't do anything unless you tell us though."

Suddenly, Hotaru spoke up, "They know something. I know they do. You can read it in their eyes." Hotaru was upset, but for far more than the simple fact that Rei was missing. Ever since Chibiusa had left to return to the future, she and Rei had grown much closer. It had started with simple understanding between two very powerful and dedicated Senshi and blossomed into a wonderful friendship between two who had endured some of the worst that mankind had to offer. Though they were all Senshi and had battled monster after monster, only Rei and Hotaru had seen how monstrous their fellow humans could be. Their abilities had set them apart, even from their fellow Senshi. Rei's psychic abilities and Hotaru's healing touch were gifts, rare gifts, but those who could not understand shunned and feared them. It was Rei who had begun to teach Hotaru how to fully appreciate her gifts and exude the confidence needed to repel unwanted attention. Rei had had to learn these lessons herself and had done so remarkably well, to the point that her fellow students looked up to her in awe and admiration. Under her tutelage, Hotaru had finally realized she was special and not a freak. She now had confidence in herself and was accepted at her new high school. Though she had friends at school, Hotaru still felt a special bond with Rei and often hung out with her. She narrowed her eyes at the four older girls and commanded, "Tell us what happened."

"We had a fight with Rei over the weekend and accused her of some horrible things," Minako finally confessed, hanging her head in shame.

"What kind of things," Haruka gritted out between clenched teeth. "The more you hesitate, the longer it takes for us to find Rei-chan so I suggest you tell us the whole story."

Ami, Minako and Makoto haltingly described what happened with Usagi still sobbing on the ground and occasionally adding some little detail. Luna had curled around Usagi's feet, trying to comfort her charge while Artemis stood by Minako, silently encouraging her. Both cats had known something was wrong but hadn't been able to get their two girls to reveal anything. Artemis had watched over the weekend while Minako had dragged herself through the days only to quietly weep at night. When he had suggested she speak to Rei, Minako had burst into tears and thrown Artemis out of the room. He had suspected a fight, but nothing like what he was hearing being described. Luna, on the other hand, had seen how upset Usagi had been and had been able to glean that she was upset with Mamoru. #Thinking it was another fight between the destined lovers, Luna had said nothing, having seen the couple break up and reconcile many times over the last couple of years, the last big fight being after Mamoru had found out about Usagi and Seiya's relationship while he had been gone**.#** Confident the two would make up again, Luna had just watched, ready to give advice and console Usagi when necessary. It had never crossed her mind that there were problems within the Senshi like this.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru listened with growing disbelief as they heard about the accusations that the Inners had hurled at Rei. One of the things that the Outers had always envied about the Inners was their solid sense of friendship and loyalty. Though the Outers worked well as a team, were united against the threats from outside the universe and readily saw the evil in all things, it was the Inners who had always pulled the large group together. The Inners had always let their soft hearts dictate their actions, like healing monsters instead of destroying them. It had caused a lot of friction over the years, but the Outers secretly had always admired the Inners for that special quality of not letting themselves become cynical and jaded. It surprised them to no end to hear of the ugliness that had happened while they were away.

"How could you say that to her without getting to the bottom of it? I thought you girls had matured beyond that stage. You call yourselves soldiers of love and justice and then accuse one of your friends of cheating and betraying without getting any real evidence. I'm just as protective of the princess and I'd die rather than see her hurt, but even I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Haruka railed.

"Calm down, 'ruka. You're not helping matters. They feel bad enough as is and this isn't productive," Michiru said soothingly, laying one hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"How can you forgive them so easily, Michi? Didn't you hear them," asked Haruka in disbelief, turning towards her aqua-haired companion.

"I heard everything just fine. I don't agree with what they did or how they did it, but it's in the past. The only important thing now is finding Rei-chan. After that, we can hash it out to your heart's content. Right, Hotaru-chan," asked Michiru, turning to her "daughter". But when Michiru turned towards Hotaru, there was only empty space. The water senshi caught a glimpse of Hotaru's uniform skirt disappearing into the house section of Hikawa temple. "Maybe Hotaru-chan has the right idea. Search first, argue and place blame later." With that, Michiru followed Hotaru and the rest of the senshi followed suit. Usagi heaved herself off the ground shakily and ran after them. 'Please let her be okay," she prayed as she hurried to catch up to the others.

Inside the house, it was eerily silent and the darkening evening sky cast shadows upon the walls. The girls broke into pairs and roamed through the house searching for their missing friend. All was silent except for the soft gliding of socks on the wooden floor until a cry from Hotaru broke through the silence. The girls rushed downstairs towards the Fire room where Hotaru had been. The door slammed open and Haruka was the first to see Hotaru crying in the middle of the room.

"Hotaru-chan! What did you find? Are you okay," burst out Haruka, rushing towards the slim figure.

Hotaru threw herself at Haruka and sobbed into her shoulder. Haruka was shocked. Hotaru hadn't done this since she was a small child, almost 2 years ago. 

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru sobbed.

"What's wrong," asked Michiru, coming up behind Haruka and looking at Hotaru worriedly.

A small gasp broke the sounds of sobbing. Minako pointed at the Sacred Fire, her face completely white. Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at and was shocked to see the scene before them. For where the Sacred Fire normally blazed there was now nothing but ashes. 

"This can't be right," said Ami in a daze. "Rei-chan said that the Sacred Fire never goes out. It's one of its mystical properties. It doesn't need fuel to burn so long as there is a true priest or priestess of the shrine…Kami-sama! Iie! This can't mean what I think it means!" Minako and Hotaru looked on in unspoken horror while Usagi, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru shot Ami looks of confusion. The tension hung in the air like a palpable entity.

Ami sat down with a thump and scrabbled for her mini-computer, digging into her subspace pocket and pulling out the blue miracle machine. She hurriedly typed and waited impatiently for the results, her face pinched with worry and a slight trace of fear. Seeing the normally placid Ami looking so pale, Usagi panicked.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan? What are you doing? What did you mean about the Sacred Fire burning without fuel with a priest or priestess present? Tell me," Usagi demanded, her voice becoming higher and higher.

"Rei-chan told me once that the Sacred Fire here at the Hikawa temple is different from all other temple fires. Unlike the rest, which need to be constantly watched so they don't run out of fuel and die out, this one will burn indefinitely as long as a true priest or priestess of the Hino line lives on. The fire is tied to their life force and is a part of them. That's why they are so successful with their fire readings," Ami replied distractedly, her eyes glued to the small screen in front of her.

"Masaka, Usagi breathed, her eyes wide. She turned to Makoto. "Stuff like that can't happen! Tell her, Mako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, look who's talking! You're a princess who has been reincarnated from over a thousand years ago and we are your senshi. We have the powers of guardian planets and transform into sailor suited pretty soldiers. You have an all-powerful crystal that is tied to you and a destiny that spans milleniums. And you're trying to tell us that it's not possible for a temple fire to be tied to someone's life force? Look who you are talking about! This is Rei-chan, the senshi of fire, one of two senshi who can actually use some of their abilities outside of transformation that we're talking about," Minako yelled. She slumped and her beautiful golden blonde hair fell forward to cover her face. "Gomen, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't know what to do if Rei-chan is…."

"Stop that! Rei-chan isn't dead! She isn't! She wouldn't leave us this way! She knows that the Outers still care for her. We wouldn't have treated her this way," Hotaru screamed from the circle of Haruka's arms. "This is all your fault!"

Michiru stood between the two groups and watched everything with sad eyes. On one side sat Ami, busily typing into her computer, Minako, who was rocking back and forth and desperately trying to keep from crying, and Usagi and Makoto, who were still reeling from Hotaru's outburst. On the other side stood Hotaru and Haruka, who was trying to comfort Hotaru by rubbing her back and making soothing sounds. Hotaru was still glaring at the Inners; her violet eyes alight with a fire that reminded Michiru of Rei. She sighed silently, her maternal heart breaking for both sides. She did understand what had caused the Inners to act the way they did. They were so passionate about their princess, blithely forsaking their lives for her. She was sure that the attack on Rei must have seemed trivial in comparison to what all of them had done before for the moon princess. #She still remembered the incident from over a year ago when they had battled Galaxia and the Inners had jumped in front of an attack that would have taken the star seeds from Sailor Moon and the Starlights, effectively killing them. The 4 Outers had been shell-shocked, seeing the vibrant lives cut short so quickly. Their nobility and love for their princess had been so evident that the 4 Outers, who had seen so much horror and thought themselves immune, had choked with grief.# It was after that when the 4 Outers had begun to cooperate with the rest of the Senshi, their admiration allaying any differences in motive and execution. It was no wonder that they, the Outers, were upset over this meaningless squabble. It seemed to fly in the face of the devotion the Inners had towards each other. 'Maybe it's because this kind of tender emotion touched us so late in life that we are so protective of it. No one wants to see the death of pure love, whether it is the love between lovers or the true bonds of friendship. Neither do we want to see the dimming of the light of optimism that seems to surround each of the Inner senshi. I don't agree with what they have done, but I understand. I know Rei-chan would want to work things out so I'll try to remain impartial,' Michiru mused.

After long moments, the clicking of computer keys finally ceased. Ami sat dumbfounded, grief pouring from her in waves. She clicked the mini-computer shut and put it away, too numb to even speak.

"Iie…Ami-chan, onegai…tell me you can find her…onegai," Usagi pleaded, her hand stretched out towards her blue-haired friend.

Minako held her breath, waiting for Ami to look up and smile that reassuring smile of hers and tell her that everything was okay. 'Surely Ami-chan can find Rei-chan. Ami-chan can find anything with that computer of hers. She even found my lost earrings once. Please, Ami-chan, look up and tell me you found her.'

Makoto felt drained, all of her strength seemed useless. All she could remember was accusing Rei of horrible things and seeing her friend's face, closed off but begging for a chance to explain. She clapped her hands over her ears, hearing her screams in her head echoing over and over.

Haruka felt Hotaru stiffen in her arms and she bit her lip, trying to keep calm and not lash out at the girls. Hotaru stared at the floor, her eyes unfocused as she began to withdraw into herself. As she stood there, her eyes finally focused on something that caught her attention. It was a piece of paper lying near where the fire used to burn. Hotaru gently broke Haruka's hold on her and knelt down to pick up the piece of paper. The action seemed to shake everyone out of their private horror and they watched curiously as Hotaru examined the piece of paper.

"What is it, Hotaru-chan," asked Michiru, walking closer to her.

"It's a piece of paper but there's no writing on it. It's that heavy parchment paper, the kind usually reserved for scrolls or important writing. The only thing on it is some ashy smudges and there's a red ribbon attached to it," Hotaru replied, turning the paper over and over, looking for some clue of her friend's whereabouts.

"I wonder if Setsuna would be able to help us find Rei-chan. I refuse to believe that Rei-chan would do something so stupid as to die over a fight with her friends, no matter how harsh it was. If anything, she should have become blazing mad and she knows she could always come over to our house. Even though Haruka, Setsuna and I were gone, Hotaru-chan was still there. Has Setsuna come back yet," asked Michiru, carefully trying to ponder all the alternatives. 'Maybe the Inners' optimism is rubbing off on me.'

Everyone shook their heads as they looked at each other. Makoto seemed deep in thought and then spoke up, saying, "Normally, what you said would be true. Rei-chan would have blown up at me for accusing her of something untrue or at least tried to roast me alive, but things have changed. Ever since her ojii-san's death, she's matured, grown more quiet and introspective. It's like…I don't know…like she's learned to control the fire inside of her."

"That may be true but I agree with Michi. We should try to contact Setsuna and see if she knows what has happened. If nothing else and Rei-chan has…followed her ojii-san, we could go back in time and prevent it," Haruka said.

"You know Setsuna-san would never allow us to meddle in the time stream like that," stated Minako. "As much as I would love to, Setsuna-san would probably blast us for even thinking about doing something like that."

"Why? She let Chibiusa-chan come back to the past," asked Haruka, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"This argument is pointless. Setsuna-san hasn't been back since she left right after Rei's ojii-san's funeral. You know we can never contact her. It's always been her who contacts us," Ami said, finally shaking out of her stupor. Her mind had gone blank as she saw the red words flash across her screen Not found while trying to locate Rei on a global scan.

The group of young women were frustrated beyond belief and under it all, a keen sense of fear coursed through all of them at the thought of losing a friend. However, something happened that distracted them. A young woman in a tattered and torn fuku stumbled through a mysterious portal they had never seen before, her long hair trailing behind her. Bloody scratches and bruises covered her from head to toe. 

"PLUTO!"

Gomen minna but I had to end it somewhere and a cliffhanger is always good right? (Dodges heavy objects being chucked her way by angry readers) Gah! Alright already! Next chapter is coming soon, I promise! You might not like this chapter because it's kind of depressing but it fits into the storyline. (Hey! You'd be pretty sad if you thought you caused a friend to disappear because of something you said. And you'd probably be pretty mad if a friend of yours caused another friend to disappear.) Gomen to all my fellow Rei enthusiasts for not having Rei in this chapter but I had to tell the other side. Next chapter: What happened to Pluto and how do the Senshi fix it?


	5. The Solution?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are owned by huge companies and created by highly talented artists who are not me

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are owned by huge companies and created by highly talented artists who are not me. Trust me, if you ever saw me draw you would know that I can't draw anything but stick figures. However, if the people who do own Heero and Rei would like to give them to me as a gift or donation I would be happy to accept!

A/N: More Senshi drama and it's kind of angsty. For those who hate Mamoru, I'm sorry! I really like the love story between Usagi and Mamoru and it fits into my story really well. Maybe the next story I write will have an Usagi/anyone else but Heero or Mamoru pairing (You didn't think I would pair Heero with anyone else besides Rei did you?).

Dedication: To the wonderful staff of Fanfiction.net, especially Xing, Steven Savage and Michele Savage for being awesome and working so hard during the outage to keep us happy. Also to Duckie (I know I gave an eternal dedication last time but this time it's for another purpose) for giving me such an awesome idea for this chapter and also to all the readers who have reviewed. It makes me glow to receive them! I also write more! 

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

Inners are 17, GW pilots are 18, Haruka and Michiru are 19, Setsuna is eternal, Hotaru is 15, Mamoru is 22 and nobody else matters. All events happen a year after Galaxia and a year after Endless Waltz.

####***

"PLUTO!"

The longhaired woman covered in scratches and bruises stumbled forward from the time portal that winked out behind her. Her staff clattered to the floor and she landed on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. The surprised inhabitants of the room, namely the Senshi, broke out of their state of shock and rushed over to their wounded comrade.

"Pluto! What happened? Are you okay," myriad voices babbled, concern etched in varying degrees across their pretty faces.

"Crystal Tokyo is gone…The future is gone," stated Pluto dully, her eyes dilated from shock and exhaustion. 

Pluto's statement sent a ripple of fear and shock through all of them. Pluto was normally so calm and unruffled that the others sometimes wondered if she was human, especially during times of tragedy. However, this proved them all wrong as they saw the fear that swam in her eyes. Haruka managed to get Setsuna sitting upright and was supporting her with her arms. Setsuna closed her eyes in exhaustion, her breath rasping in shallow pants. Ami had run out of the Fire room, gone to fetch a basin of water and some clean cloths to bandage the time guardian's wounds. Michiru knelt down and surveyed her friend's appearance with concerned eyes. She sensed that the exhaustion that Setsuna was suffering stemmed from far more than physical exertion. She held her tongue though, waiting for Ami to return before she questioned her friend. At that moment, Ami rushed back in and knelt down on the other side of Setsuna, beginning to clean the blood that flowed from a particularly nasty gash on her head.

"Setsuna-san, what did you mean by Crystal Tokyo being gone? Is Chibiusa okay? What about our future selves," inquired Usagi anxiously, her heart freezing at the thought of their utopian futures and her daughter vanishing.

The other senshi waited with bated breath for Pluto's answer. The time guardian heaved a huge sigh and seemed to wilt before their eyes. Finally, she painstakingly stood up, shooting Ami a grateful glance for her help. She said sorrowfully, "I said Crystal Tokyo is gone and I meant it. It was destroyed, as were all of the Senshi, including Small Lady and King Endymion. That future no longer exists."

The senshi seemed to be struck dumb, standing still as statues as the thought of all they had worked for disappearing before they could ever even realize it. Slowly, Minako asked, "How did it happen?"

Setsuna hesitated for a moment before asking, "Where's Rei?"

A quiet hush filled the air. The inner Senshi shuffled nervously, their eyes sliding away from Setsuna. Michiru stood slowly, her eyes pensive as she looked at the four younger women. Haruka stood as well, her hands coming to rest on Michiru's shoulders as she struggled internally to not lash out. Hotaru, however, had no such qualms. 

"The rest of the Inners accused Rei-san of betraying Usagi-san with Mamoru-san and drove her away. We can't find her. The last time anyone saw her was on Friday when the Inners hurled their accusations at Rei-san," said Hotaru bitterly.

Pluto leaned heavily upon her Time Staff, the timeless senshi seeming to age before her companions' eyes. She sighed softly before raising her magenta eyes to meet the gazes of her fellow soldiers.

"I was afraid of something like this. I had wondered what had happened to make Crystal Tokyo's future fracture like it did. There were strange occurrences happening in the future, so I went back to my post after Rei's ojii-san's funeral to check on things. What I found was little ripples of distortion so I decided to track it back to its source and went through the timeline to see what was happening. What I saw was catastrophic and completely unexpected. I found myself in the time during when the Black Moon first attacked. I didn't think much of it since I knew the Inners would protect Crystal Tokyo and Neo Queen Serenity with their barrier, but I was shocked to discover that the barrier was so weak as to be almost negligible against the Black Moon. I teleported to see what was going on and discovered that Sailor Mars wasn't there. Without all four of the Inners, the power of the shield was greatly diminished. I also discovered that the Senshi were weaker than they were supposed to be at that particular time. I tried to discover what had happened to the Senshi and discovered that Mars wasn't there when Crystal Tokyo was formed either. That means that there wasn't enough power to form Crystal Tokyo without the other Senshi giving more power to the Ginzuishou, which in turn made them weaker and not able to replenish their energy enough to stave off the attack of the Black Moon. I tried going further back to see what had happened to Rei but I slammed into a barrier of some kind that prevented me from going any further back so I went back to the time of the Black Moon's attack on the palace. I…broke the rules of Time and fought by the future Senshis' side. It wasn't enough. I had to watch helplessly as you were all cut down in front of me. Neo King Endymion died trying to protect Small Lady and Neo Queen Serenity, but Wiseman obliterated them all in one blast. After that, the rest of you seemed to lose heart and were defeated one by one. I barely had enough power to bring me back here and it only worked because of my sheer desperation," Pluto murmured, tears in her eyes as she recalled the events leading her back to present day Tokyo.

"So the absence of Mars led to the downfall of Crystal Tokyo," mused Michiru thoughtfully. "I honestly hadn't thought she was that powerful."

"It's not so much about Mars being powerful or not," Pluto whispered almost inaudibly, "though she has power within her that is still untapped, but that the Senshi are not as powerful as they can be without even one member. The Senshi are like a chain; if even one link is missing, the chain can be broken."

"But what about the time before the rest of you joined us? We were still able to do a Sailor Teleport and a Sailor Planet Attack without you and both of those actions are pretty powerful," questioned Minako, tilting her head to one side in thought.

"The Inners and Outers are two separate groups that can meld into one. As Inner Senshi, you are able to do the Sailor Teleport and the Sailor Planet Attack with little problems. So too can the Outer Senshi, though we have never had to try. When the two groups combine, the power is amazing and there is almost nothing we cannot do. However, if one of us is missing, it weakens the group they come from. In this case, with Rei gone, the Inners are weakened drastically but the Outers are unaffected. It would be the same way if you reversed it and one of us Outers was missing. As an entire group, we are weakened," answered Setsuna.

"So what we need to do is get Rei-chan back," stated Makoto, her green eyes gleaming, almost brimming with tears.

"It's not that easy. We don't know where she is or if she's even okay. Remember? You chased her off! And even if we did find her and she's fine, what makes you think she would want to come back to you," demanded Hotaru, her pale face flushed with anger.

"Because she cares about all of you and all of you are her friends," came a voice from the doorway.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here," asked Usagi, surprised to see her fiancé standing in the doorway looking so solemn.

"I came over as soon as you hung up with me on the phone, Usako. I could hear the worry in your voice and knew something must have happened to Rei-chan. I had to come because I feel that whatever happened to Rei-chan must have something to do with the misunderstanding we had on Friday. Am I right," asked Mamoru, walking towards Usagi and holding his arms out to her.

She rushed into his arms, clutching his shirt. She felt so protected in his arms and Pluto's news of Endymion being dead in the future had shaken her to the core. He had died for her several times now and she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had filled her. She needed the reassuring warmth of his arms around her to make her feel better. 

Mamoru could feel Usagi shiver in his arms and he tightened his embrace slightly. When she had burst in upon him and Rei and had jumped to the conclusion that he was cheating on her, he had been shocked. He knew they had their ups and downs and that they were trying very much to let their relationship develop naturally instead of feeling like they were being pushed by destiny. Because of that, they had their share of arguments and misunderstandings, like any couple. However, he had never thought that she would think he was cheating on her. He vowed to himself that he would never give her cause to lose faith in him or his love for her. It had taken the possibility of his really losing her to make him realize how much she meant to him. When they had talked yesterday and he had finally had the chance to explain everything, Usagi had been surprised beyond belief. He had laid his heart bare to her and they had a wonderfully clarifying discussion about their expectations in the relationship. They had gotten rid of a lot of insecurities, like Usagi's insecurity over Rei. He had explained that Rei had become like a little sister to him and he loved her and the rest of the girls in a purely platonic way. After their talk, he had felt as if new life had been breathed into their relationship.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, Rei-chan is missing and no one has seen or heard from her since Friday. Now Pluto says that Crystal Tokyo and our happy future are gone because Rei-chan isn't there. What did we do to her," wailed Usagi, burrowing her face into his chest.

"Maybe I should hear everything from the top, minna," said Mamoru, trying to let Usagi's rush of words sink in.

"I agree," said Pluto. "I'm going to need all of the details before I can try to find out what happened to her."

The next half-hour was spent rehashing the events leading up to the last time Rei was seen by anyone. Tension was still high, especially between Hotaru and the other Inners. Haruka was beginning to simmer down but only because Michiru was gently leaning on her. As the tale finished, Pluto frowned thoughtfully and Mamoru looked disturbed.

"I should have checked on her to make sure she was okay. I was so wrapped up in making sure I explained everything to Usako that I totally forgot about Rei-chan," Mamoru said, slapping his forehead. "She must have been in shock hearing Usagi's accusations along with the rest of you girls accusing her, especially since her last words to me were about how sure she was of the love between Usagi and myself."

At that statement, Minako and Makoto groaned and Hotaru glared even more fiercely at the Inners. Ami turned pale and bit her lip. 'I should have known Rei-chan wouldn't lie. I've known her for several years now and she has never lied. In fact, it's her brutal honesty that causes her to clash with most people,' she thought forlornly. Minako had proceeded to knock her head against the wall in remorse. "I am such a baka." thud "Baka" thud "Baka" thud "Ouch," the blonde said, her words in perfect rhythm to her head bashing. 

"Minako-chan, stop that. That's not going to help Rei-chan. We need you to be thinking as clearly as possible instead of killing yourself over this. You'll have plenty of time to make this up to Rei-chan when we find her," Artemis spoke up, worry shining in his blue eyes. He knew how close Minako had gotten with Rei. They often spent the night at each other's houses and spent the nights confiding secrets and giggling way into the early morning hours. He had been astonished to see these two bond so closely. He had always thought that Minako would have a closer relationship to Usagi than to anyone else, but Rei seemed to be her perfect match. He had to admit that Rei brought something out in Minako that no one else did.

"I failed her, Artemis! I was supposed to be her best friend and I couldn't even give her the benefit of the doubt or at least reassure her that she was still my friend. Kami! I didn't try to defend her at all! If this had happened to me, she would have been jumping down people's throats for even thinking about accusing me," Minako cried, the anguish evident on her flushed face.

"Well, at least you weren't the one to attack her, Minako-chan! I was the one who said all of those horrible things to her. I don't know if she can ever forgive me," Makoto sobbed.

"Girls, it doesn't do anything for Rei-chan for you to be beating yourselves up like this. You have all matured greatly since I first met you and I'm sure Rei-chan will understand and forgive you once she sees how sincerely sorry you are," Luna consoled.

"Maybe Rei-san will, but I don't know if I can," Hotaru said coldly. "Friendship is so important to her and you threw it in her face."

"Hotaru-chan, if Rei-chan forgives them then you should do the same. After all, you'll only hurt her if you fight with them because she'll be torn between them and you," reminded Michiru gently, anxious over her "daughter's" cold behavior.

"…You're right, Michiru-mama. IF Rei-san forgives them then I will too, but only then," Hotaru said stubbornly.

"Enough of this bickering then. We will look back in time to see what happened to Rei and we will work from there," stated Pluto calmly.

"We? How are WE going to see back in time," asked Haruka. "Last time I checked, you were the only one with time powers."

In answer, Pluto waved her Time Staff and an oval the size of a beach ball appeared in the air. When they looked into it, they could see Rei running from the park towards the shrine. Minako, Makoto, and Ami flinched in remembrance.

"Why is there no sound, Setsuna-san," asked Usagi.

"My powers are very weak right now and this is all I can do. I thought it best to at least make sure she was okay before I rest and try to recuperate my energy," Setsuna replied, still focused on the oval in front of her.

They turned back to watch as they saw Rei go through boxes inside the Fire Room. Their collective hearts hurt to see the anguish on the normally strong girl's face. Rei usually hid her deepest, darkest emotions behind a mask of confidence and she seldom let people see through it. They had all been privileged enough to be considered close enough friends for her to drop the wall and be herself. Each of them shook themselves from their reverie and returned to watching the scenes unfold before their eyes. Rei seemed to pick up a scroll of some sort and break open a seal. They watched as she mouthed some words thoughtfully before the Sacred Fire and then gasped in surprise when a portal opened and sucked Rei through. The picture flickered out suddenly and they watched as Pluto fell to her knees again, exhausted.

"Well, at least we know Rei was alive and didn't do anything reckless before she disappeared. Only question now is, where did that portal take her," Haruka questioned.

"Well, the rest will have to wait until Setsuna-san has rested and can get some more information on what we just saw. I suggest that we go home now and meet back again when Setsuna-san has recovered fully," Michiru said smoothly, bending down to help Haruka lift Setsuna to her feet.

Everyone agreed and headed their separate ways, lost in thought. Foremost on their minds was the relief that Rei was alive somewhere and that they would soon find a way to reunite with her.

###***

It had been a week since Pluto had made her astonishing reappearance back in present day Tokyo. It had been a long, nerve-wracking time as Pluto had slowly regained her energy. It had surprised the Senshi how much energy Pluto had lost and had still been able to function. Finally, Ami declared Setsuna fully recovered and able to use her powers without endangering her health. Luckily, school was over and the girls used Rei's sorrow over her ojii-san's death as an excuse for her to be away and for the temple to be temporarily shut down. Currently, the Senshi and Mamoru had arrived at Haruka and Michiru's mansion to plan the next step of their recovery of Rei.

Ami sat on a light blue loveseat, tapping on her computer and creating a program to help analyze any information that Setsuna might come up with. She had decided to work away her worries, burying herself in books of transpatial transportation and creating computer programs to calculate points of origin. Anything that would keep her from thinking of Rei's face when she had all but accused Rei of lying to them.

Makoto sat next to her, idly drumming her fingers on the armrest. The past week had been hell on her nerves and the brunette was anxious for something to happen. She hadn't confided in the others but she had been haunted by nightmares every night of Rei running away from them and being killed. Faint circles under her eyes were the only testimony of the turmoil inside her. 'When I see you again, we'll talk and get everything out in the open. We haven't always agreed on how to best protect Usagi-chan and that has always been the source of any disagreements we've had. We should be closer since we have so much in common with people abandoning us.' She vowed silently to herself that Rei wouldn't have a reason to turn away from them again.

Mamoru sat on a large couch, lost in thought. 'I've seen these girls go through so much. They've died, been reborn, gained memories of a past life and saved this world from numerous monsters all in the span of three years. They are so strong, both physically and mentally, that I sometimes forget that they are still teenagers and that their emotional strength is still developing. Their bonds to each other are so strong that it still amazes me that they had such a huge fight that it would drive Rei-chan away. Imouto, you better be okay or I fear that the Senshi may shatter.' 

Usagi sat next to Mamoru on the couch with Luna on her lap. She absently stroked Luna's midnight black fur as her mind drifted back to the many times that Rei had been there for her. 'She's forced me to grow up and accept my responsibility as a Senshi and as the Moon Princess. I always resented her for that, but now I see that she did it out of love and concern. What will I do without you to push me forward, Rei-chan? I love all of the Senshi, but I depend on you to lead me to the next plateau," Usagi thought desperately, unconsciously tightening her grip on Luna. The black cat said nothing, but hoped that the sadness in Usagi's eyes would disappear soon.

Next to Usagi sat Minako, who leaned on the armrest despondently. She had been in a funk ever since Rei had disappeared and had only dropped further into depression, always recalling her friend's betrayed expression. Artemis lay draped over her shoulder, occasionally nuzzling the side of Minako's face to reassure her that she wasn't alone. 'It's hard to be cheerful when your best friend is gone. It's even harder when you're the one to help drive her away. I don't blame Hotaru-chan for hating us. Heck, I hate us right now, especially myself. Onegai, Rei-chan, be okay. I'll even let you yell at me for as long as you like. I need your emotions to help balance me out.' 

In a brocaded armchair sat Haruka, her fingers steepled together in front of her, a faint frown between her sandy brows. It had been a hard week on her as well. She had struggled internally with wanting to rail at the Inners for their disregard of a beloved friend and wanting to shield them all from the harsh emotions she knew they were suffering. She looked upon these younger girls as little sisters who were sometimes too naïve for their own good and she hated being caught between them. Only Michiru understood how she felt, having watched her companion pace back and forth like a trapped tiger long into the nights.

Leaning over the back of the armchair stood Michiru, her face contemplative. 'How do we heal this group? Will things ever be the same again? I fear that this will change the girls forever. They have had to face the ugliness that resides in all of us, even the purest of us. The ocean murmurs to me of a change that will affect us all. I hope we are ready for it. I think I fear for Rei-chan most of all though. I have a feeling that she hasn't been unaffected by her strange disappearance,' Michiru thought privately. She absently reached a hand to tuck a stray lock of wavy aqua hair behind her ear when her eyes fell across Hotaru sitting in a window seat. 'She is separating herself from the rest of us. Her coldness is increasing day by day. I fear that if we don't find Rei-chan soon, we will lose Hotaru-chan to her bitterness forever. She has experienced so much loss and hatred in her life. Is it any wonder that she adores Rei-chan for giving her a way to reclaim her life and pride back? I would feel the same if Haruka was taken from me."

Hotaru sat in the window seat, facing away from the rest of the Senshi. She was dressed completely in black, something she hadn't done in a long time. She knew that she was slipping away from the rest but she found she couldn't gather the strength to care. 'I know they didn't mean to hurt Rei-san, but I can't help but want to blame them for all of this. I can feel Michiru-mama's concern over me and I want to talk to her about this darkness building inside, but I just can't. I don't think this darkness will pass until I see Rei-san again. Maybe I'm holding on to the anger because I don't want to think about Chibiusa-chan being gone either. Who am I fooling? I was mad before when I found out what they did, but it got worse when I found out that Chibiusa-chan will die as a result of their harshness with Rei-san. They took away two of my closest friends in one fell swoop. I'm struggling to cope but it's like a huge wave of blackness and I'm drowning in it.' Hotaru was so lost in thought that she never noticed Setsuna standing in the doorway watching her with sorrowful eyes.

Setsuna swept the room with her gaze, noting how all of them had survived the week while she had been bedridden. She silently walked into the room in her Sailor Pluto uniform and banged her staff on the floor to gain their attention. All heads snapped up and swiveled in her direction, hope shining in their eyes like small beacons. She smiled inwardly and thought, 'There is hope for all of them. I only pray they will come out of this stronger than before.'

"Pluto! What did you find out about where Rei-chan disappeared to? Is she okay? Was it another enemy," demanded Usagi impatiently, leaning forward in her excitement.

"I'll answer in reverse order. First, it's not another enemy that abducted her. She is okay and I have found Rei-chan in not only another dimension but in the future as well. This makes it very difficult to get her back. In fact, we cannot just pull her back from that other dimension and time. We will have to go to her and then bring her back. Also, I can only traverse through time not dimensions so I will need Sailor Mercury and her computer to help me find a way to do both. Will you help me, Ami-chan," asked Sailor Pluto.

"You don't even need to ask, Sailor Pluto. I will do everything I can to get Rei-chan back," stated Ami stoutly, relieved to be of some help. "I already have done some studying on transpatial transportation and have programmed my computer to help us. Whenever you want to start is fine by me."

"Leave it to Ami-chan to already be way ahead of the rest of us," laughed Makoto, feeling at ease with Setsuna and Ami in charge of the intelligence gathering. Her eyes glittered with the thought that she would be reunited with her friend soon. Her hands had caused permanent wrinkles in her short black skirt while waiting with bated breath for Sailor Pluto's findings.

"How long do you think it will take for you to figure everything out and have us ready to get Rei-chan back," said Minako excitedly. She was fairly bouncing in her seat and dislodging Artemis, who was hanging on for dear life with his claws in her shirtsleeve and trying to ignore Luna's muffled laughter at his predicament.

"I don't know yet. At the very least it will be several days before we can get everything sorted and then come up with a plan on how to get there. We'll call you as soon as we come up with anything," replied Ami, her nose already buried in her computer.

"Well, let us know as soon as you can. It doesn't matter when you solve it; we'll get started immediately. We've already wasted enough time," stated Minako, falling into her role as leader of the Inner Senshi automatically.

Ami nodded and continued to type furiously while Setsuna looked over her shoulder and nodded occasionally at some detail Ami's computer unearthed. Makoto wandered into the kitchen and began working on food to feed their researchers, knowing Ami wouldn't stop for something as trivial as food when she was in the middle of something large. Michiru followed Makoto into the kitchen, bent on getting some tea brewed to accompany whatever delicacies Makoto whipped up in her kitchen.

Usagi leaned into Mamoru's side, nearly fainting with her excitement at the prospect of seeing Rei soon. Mamoru, understanding how his beloved felt, wrapped one arm around her slim shoulders and squeezed her gently. "Come on, Usako, let's go and leave them to their research. We can't do much but get in their way for right now. I'll treat you to some ice cream."

"You're the best, Mamo-chan," squealed Usagi happily, jumping up in her excitement. Unfortunately, Luna, who had still been in Usagi's lap, was flung unceremoniously through the air and barely landed on her feet several feet away. Glaring slightly at her charge, Luna mumbled, "Well, at least she's gained her appetite back."

Artemis, who had crawled into the seat vacated by Usagi, rolled on his back laughing at the sight of normally dignified Luna so disgruntled. His laughter was cut short by a small thwap to the back of his head, administered by Minako. She shook her head at her guardian cat and then scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him in compensation for hitting him on the head. "Artemis, you shouldn't laugh at Luna. We're all so excited about the possibility of seeing Rei and making up with her that we're all giddy."

"Hai, Minako-chan," said Artemis, rubbing his head with his paw sheepishly. Luna smirked at him before jumping into Usagi's waiting arms.

"Do you want to come with us, Minako-chan? There's probably not much for you to do here either," said Mamoru.

"What about the others," asked Minako.

"I'll stay here and make sure Ms. Scientist eats," stated Makoto, who had ducked her head out of the kitchen when she heard Artemis laughing. "If that's okay with Haruka-san and Michiru-san, of course."

"Sure, why not? As long as you make something for us too," remarked Haruka, who was lounging indolently in the armchair. "Thanks for the offer of ice cream, Mamoru-kun, but I'll pass this time."

"I don't mind if you stay, Mako-chan. I'll decline your offer of ice cream too, Mamoru-kun. I need to make sure Haruka doesn't pester Mako-chan in the kitchen or bully her into making her favorite pasta dish again," Michiru laughed delicately from the kitchen doorway.

"Mou, Michi, you're no fun," pouted Haruka.

"Well, how about you, Hotaru-chan," offered Mamoru, still laughing at the expression on Haruka's face.

"No, thank you, Mamoru-san. I'd prefer to stay here in case of any developments," stated Hotaru, smiling slightly. She was trying very hard to let go of her negative feelings since she knew she would be seeing Rei soon.

"Well, don't hesitate to join us if you want. We'll be at the Crown Ice Cream Parlor. Let us know if anything happens," said Mamoru, being dragged out the door by an eager Usagi and followed by a giggling Minako.

"Hai, hai," laughed Haruka. "Just make sure you have enough money to satisfy Usagi-chan's ice cream obsession!"

A groan followed by more laughing left the mansion. The stately home seemed brighter with the promise of hope.

####***

It had taken two weeks for Ami and Setsuna to figure everything out. The rest of the Senshi had spent their time trying to either help out however they could or not get in the way. Finally, the call came from Setsuna to meet at the Outers' mansion. A half-hour later, nine people and two cats were comfortably ensconced in the living room, the lights ablaze in the large room. All eyes were focused intently on the regal figure of Setsuna and the delicate form of Ami, waiting for the solution that would bring their friend home. Setsuna surveyed the small group and smiled gently, confident they would be able to undertake the very delicate procedure needed to assure Rei's safe return home.

"Well, it took many hours of research and experimentation of different theories but Ami-chan and I have found a definite way to get Rei-chan back," stated Setsuna.

A low buzz of excitement thrummed through the room, the assembled people darting glances of barely suppressed glee at each other. Haruka finally broke the anticipatory silence and demanded, "Well? What is it? The longer you wait, the more likely it is that Rei-chan will be squashed senseless by hugs and then Crystal Tokyo will still be gone."

Michiru chuckled gently and lightly shoved her companion's shoulder, remarking, "You know you're going to be just as bad and you'll probably be the first to crack her ribs in a giant bear hug since you've got longer legs than the rest of us." Light laughter rang through the room as the Senshi of wind flushed slightly and crossed her arms, a small humph escaping her lips.

Ami smiled widely, her last few weeks of nonstop work forgotten as she relaxed in the softer atmosphere. 'It's so good to see everyone at ease again, especially Hotaru-chan. Please wait for us, Rei-chan. We're coming,' the blue-haired genius thought to herself.

"So what do we do to get Rei-chan back," inquired Hotaru.

"The time and space situation is very delicate. That is why I needed Ami-chan and her computer to help me figure a way to steer through it without causing more problems and also to help me find a way to actually get to where Rei-chan is. We've discovered that my power can get us to the right time but I will need the rest of you to get us to the right place and boost my own time powers. We'll be doing a version of the Sailor Teleport with a couple of differences. First, Mamoru-kun will take Sailor Mar's position in the circle as we need his power. Secondly, the Outers will be integrated into the circle as well. Thirdly, we'll need Sailor Moon to use her Ginzuishou to channel the power of the Sailor Teleport. And lastly, we cannot do this if we are not concentrating on Sailor Mars with pure emotions, like our love and friendship for her. If you have no questions, let's go ahead and start," stated Setsuna, her voice ringing with authority. The gathered group looked at each other, their eyes sure and confident. There were no questions needed.

The gathered group stood and filed outside to the back lawn of the spacious grounds surrounding the mansion. A full moon hung in the night sky, beaming benevolently down on them. Usagi looked up at her symbol and smiled, seeing the full moon as a good omen. The two guardian cats stood off to one side as transformations flashed, one after another, setting the secluded grounds ablaze with light that slowly dissipated. They watched as Sailor Pluto directed the Senshi to their designated places. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Venus, and finally, Sailor Pluto stood in a ring. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and then the Ginzuishou slowly floated out towards the middle of the circle. 

"Remember, concentrate on Sailor Mars and your pure feelings for her. We cannot have any dark feelings or this won't work," reminded Sailor Pluto.

Suddenly, Sailor Saturn broke the ring, letting go of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mercury's hands. She looked around the circle, letting her gaze rest on each of the Inners as her eyes passed them. She took a deep breath and said, "Gomen, minna-san for the attitude I've been having towards you these last few weeks. I was so upset and angry over what happened to Rei-san that I didn't stop to think about how this was affecting all of you. I was very bitter and hateful and I regret that now. Michiru-mama was right that I should let go of this negativity because of how it would affect Rei-san. I just wanted to apologize and get this off my chest." She watched the Inners warily as they digested her words. Finally, after a short silence, Sailor Moon walked towards Sailor Saturn and hugged her gently, followed soon after by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury, reached over and squeezed her hand, smiling softly. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto smiled with pride at their "daughter" and with relief that she had managed to go beyond her dark feelings. After everyone returned to their places and resumed their powering up, each Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen began concentrating on Sailor Mars, feeling her absence from the circle.

"Ganbatte, minna! We'll watch over everything while you're gone. Just bring Rei-chan back home where she belongs," stated Artemis.

Nine faces smiled at the two cats and then prepared to focus their power towards the Ginzuishou. However, one mind was torn between pure hope and guilt. 'I'm so sorry, Rei-chan, that I wasn't a better friend to you. I wish I could go back and make it up to you,' thought Venus hazily as she poured her power into the crystal.

Abruptly, the crystal glowed brilliantly and flared with rainbow streaks and the Senshi began to levitate off the ground, preparing to shoot off towards Sailor Mars' location. As they disappeared in a surge of power, Pluto felt a hard yank on her power and gasped. 'Iie! This is wrong! Yamete,' she thought frantically, feeling the power spiral out of her uncontrollably.

FLASH

####***

I know, I know. I'm evil. People (Duckie) tell me that all the time. I already have Chapter 6 half written, so it will be out soon. I know it's another chapter without Rei but I have to write this so you all won't think that I hate the other Senshi. They have reasons for doing and feeling the things they do. Please don't hate me too much and please review! Next chapter: Shades of Futures Past! (Obscure enough for you?)


	6. Days of Future Past

I know it's much longer than previous chapters but it had to be told this way

Disclaimer: Do I have to continue doing these? Sigh I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Sigh I don't make money off of this (LOL! Who would want to pay me for this?). I'm still not rich or talented. Pout

A/N: The couples I have featured are what I have the story planned around. Please don't flame me if you don't agree on the couples. Try to give them a chance! Also, if you have a better idea for a couple, let me know! I don't promise to change them but if you give me enough reasons for why they work, then I just **might **change my mind. However, reasons do not include "They look cute together!", "They belong together!", or "I love that couple!". I know a lot of you are wondering, 'If Usagi is with Mamoru, then who is the fifth couple?' Well, let's just say that it's pretty rare if not downright original (I have never seen a fic with this particular pairing.). Also, even if I don't change the couples here, I might be inspired to write a new fic with the pair of your choosing if you can come up with a cool reason for them to be together.

Dedication: To all those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. Arigatou, minna! Special thanks to Duckie who lost precious sleep while I bugged him about whether or not the scenes worked.

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

####***

Four bodies hit the ground hard, sending clouds of dust swirling madly. Groans of pain could be heard as the figures struggled to get up. Sailor Jupiter was the first to her feet, looking around blankly as she proffered her hand to Sailor Mercury in assistance. "Daijoubu minna," she asked as she easily helped the ice Senshi to stand.

"Daijoubu," muttered Minako. "If you like having your butt feel like it's gong to swell to twice its size, that is. Itai! Where are we," the blonde asked, rubbing her bottom gingerly.

"I think the question should be more along the lines of "Where is everyone else?". Where are we is a good second question though," added Sailor Saturn, looking around thoughtfully. She stood with the help of her Silence Glaive, having summoned it automatically when she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"We're on the moon. The far side of the moon, to be exact," answered Sailor Mercury, her visor down and scrolling through information rapidly.

"Nani? Why are we on the moon? Why is Rei-chan on the moon," asked Jupiter, dusting off her hands. "And to second Saturn's question, where is everyone?"

A small gasp from Sailor Mercury caused the other 3 girls to look at her sharply. The Senshi of Wisdom looked up, her eyes filled with shock.

"Not only are we on the moon, but we're in the Silver Millenium! We traveled back in time, minna! This wasn't supposed to happen. Pluto tracked Rei-chan down to the future in another dimension. We're completely off course, chronologically and dimensionally," she said frantically, typing into her mini-computer. "Good news is that I have located the others. They're on the side of the moon where the palace is. Mamoru and Usagi are near each other, but the other 3 are scattered around the grounds of the palace. If we get started now, we can reach the palace in about an hour or so," Ami said.

"Well, let's go then," ordered Jupiter, "before we muck up the past or something. Kami help us if we run into our past selves while we're here and reveal something we're not supposed to."

"Hai," chorused the other senshi, as they began to descend the plateau they were currently stationed on.

####***

Elsewhere, a certain aqua haired senshi found herself landing somewhat gracefully in a well-furbished library. She looked around in awe and noticed that the books contained within were packed into shelves that spanned the entire surface of the six-story building. Large comfortably stuffed sofas were placed strategically throughout the room. It was a large rectangular room with bookcases going from floor to ceiling with only one roof at the top of the room. There were rails on each floor keep people from falling accidentally and a spiral staircase to the left of the door. Michiru observed everything calmly and was just about to move from her perch on the second story when a door opened and she heard soft footsteps rushing into the room. She ducked behind a large sofa located next to the banister and waited to see if she could get any information on her location or her companions.

"Duo-kun, leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please just let me be for a while," a blue-haired girl exclaimed, running swiftly into the room, her long, blue gown trailing behind her.

"No, I will not leave you alone! Stop hiding yourself away! Confront those stupid malicious idiots and tell them off like they deserve! They hurt you with their thoughtless remarks and I won't stand for it," exclaimed a young man with long chestnut hair bound in a long braid, who had followed the girl into the library.

'What is Ami-chan doing here and why is she dressed like that? Who is that with her,' mused Michiru to herself, peeping from behind the sofa.

The blue-haired girl sank down onto the deep green cushions of an overly stuffed sofa and sighed. Looking over at her companion, who was fairly bristling with indignation, she asked, "Why do you care, Duo-kun? It's not like they insulted you or anything."

"Why do I care? Isn't it obvious by now? I love you, Princess Ami of Mercury, Senshi of Ice and Wisdom, blue-haired cutie who captured my heart with one lift of her lashes! I can't stand to see those overstuffed, pompous idiots tell you that you are a liability on the Senshi team and have you continue to believe it. So what if most of your attacks are defensive? Who's going to be able to attack if YOU don't protect against them first? You should take one of your icicles and tell them to shove it in their interior nebulas…," broke off the young man as he stared at his beloved, who was softly giggling.

Ami got up and walked over to the love of her life, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She walked straight into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist, laying her head upon his chest.

"Ami-chan, what are you doing? And why are you laughing," a confused Duo asked, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head down on her soft blue hair.

"I was laughing because you're so cute when you get indignant, especially on my behalf. And I'm hugging you because I never thought you felt that way about me. You're like a bright star that everyone wants to touch and hold on to, but never dream they'll have the chance. I didn't think you noticed me except as a fellow guardian and maybe a friend," she sighed happily, reveling in the warmth of his embrace.

"How could I not love you? If I'm the star then you are the night sky. No one realizes how much they need the sky, but the stars cannot shine without the sky to hold them. People often see me as a goof and I have to admit that I act like it sometimes, but you see beyond all that. I was so surprised that a person of your intelligence would want to talk to me! Always remember that I love you and that you ARE someone of importance. Never underestimate yourself, Ami-chan," Duo said, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"With you right now, I feel like I could do anything and succeed. Arigatou, Duo-kun, for everything, but especially for your love. I'm so happy to know that you love me like I love you. Hmm, maybe we should celebrate this newfound knowledge. What do you say we go make sure those stupid bureaucrats know the meaning of the Ice Age," giggled Ami, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"I completely agree," enthused Duo. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately, happy beyond belief that his angel returned his love. The kiss finally broke off as he held her up in his arms and spun around in rapid circles. Peals of delirious laughter were heard issuing from both lovers, startling Michiru in her hidden spot.

'She's so happy with him. She fairly glows with confidence and love. How did she meet him? Why isn't she more like that around us,' puzzled the senshi of Water. She was about to reveal her hiding spot and ask Ami that exact question when she realized the room had fallen silent. Peeking from around the corner of the sofa, Michiru realized that the couple had vacated the room. 'Well, never mind then. I think I better go and find Haruka and the others,' she thought to herself as she stood and prepared to find her teammates.

####***

Haruka was upset to find herself in a sauna-like room and upside down to boot. She tumbled over and righted herself quickly, righting her skirt and assessing her situation simultaneously. 'Hmmm, no one else is with me. Okay, either we screwed up horribly or Rei-chan is trapped in the gym from hell. Gah! I'm beginning to sound like Minako-chan! Well, better go find the others and see if I can't find our little spitfire while I'm at it,' she thought as she brushed back a lock of sandy hair that had become plastered to her forehead in the humid confines of the sauna. She opened the door into a changing room and breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air swept over her skin. She was just about to walk towards a door that looked like an exit when she heard the sounds of clanging metal coming from behind it. Crouching, she opened the door slightly and gaped at the sight before her. Two figures were combating fiercely in a mad whirl of limbs and gleaming metal.

One combatant was a young man with jet-black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His dark eyes were narrowed in assessment of his dueling partner and his jaw clenched at the effort of battle. The other combatant was a slim girl with pale skin and dark chin-length hair. (A/N: Gasps of outrage are heard everywhere.) She was perspiring heavily and her eyes were mere slits as she concentrated on her opponent. The couple separated from their deadlock and circled warily, trying to outguess each other. The male held two katanas confidently, casually twirling them in smooth gleaming arcs. The female held a large glaive that dwarfed her easily in her hands. She flung her hair back from her face and continued to observe her fellow fighter.

'What the heck? Is that Hotaru-chan? Who the heck is she fighting and why is she fighting him? I better go out there,' Haruka growled mentally, ready to spring. However, her intentions were cut short as the two fighters suddenly sprang at each other like sleek panthers.

CLANG

The sound of clanging metal was cut short as the male suddenly disarmed the girl and sent her glaive spinning out of her hands, landing from her in a clatter a few feet away. The girl clenched her fists tightly and then collapsed to the floor in a graceful heap, her body heaving with silent sobs.

"Firefly! Did I hurt you? Are you okay," exclaimed the young man, dropping his katanas abruptly and kneeling to gather the girl in his arms. His dark eyes widened with alarm as he tried to turn the girl so he could see if she was injured. 

"Iie. I'm okay, Wufei-kun. The only thing hurt is my pride. Kuso! My body is so weak! I can't even give you a good fight. At least the others can give their partners a good match, but I can't last against you for more than fifteen minutes before my body gives out. You must be so ashamed to have me as your sparring partner," Hotaru began, fresh tears of frustration falling from her violet eyes.

Haruka had settled back down when the battle abruptly came to a stop and it became evident that Hotaru's partner wasn't going to harm her. She had the strongest urge to march out the door and gather her "daughter" in her arms and soothe her like she used to when Hotaru was frustrated with herself and her odd growth spurts, but stopped herself on some unknown instinct that advised her to sit and watch the scene unfold. She had to admit that she was curious to find out what was going on and who the young man with Hotaru was.

Wufei carefully lifted Hotaru's downcast face up towards his. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before speaking. "I don't think you're weak at all, Hotaru-chan. Physically, you may not be as strong as myself or some of the other Senshi, but you're strong inside…where it counts the most. You know that the power you wield is so strong that there has to be some counter balance to that. Your spirit is one of the strongest I've ever seen, almost without peer. Your heart also is beyond compare. You never give up and you always strive to better yourself. I know the fact that you may not be as robust as some of us distresses you, but don't ever think yourself weak. I don't think any of the rest of us could handle the power and responsibility you have. "

"Arigatou, Wufei-kun. I'm sorry to be so emotional. Ah, we'd better go and change into our formal clothes and attend the ball being held in honor of my princess and your prince's betrothal before the royal powers-that-be descend upon us in righteous fury," Hotaru said, wiping her tear-streaked face and beginning to stand up.

"Matte, Hotaru-chan. I…want to say something to you and this seems to be the perfect time. I…," Wufei began but stopped, flushing uncomfortably.

"What is it, Wufei-kun," asked Hotaru questioningly, her head tilting to one side. "Is this about my outburst? I'm sorry about it and I'll endeavor to try harder next time. I won't give you such a poor match next time."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about! Don't you understand?" He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. "How could I fall in love with someone who doesn't even realize that her strength puts me to shame? Argh! This is an injustice," yelled Wufei.

"NANI? You love me? Do you realize what you're saying," asked Hotaru, her eyes wide with incomprehension.

"Do YOU realize what I'm saying? Yes, I love you! I knew it when I saw the determination in your face the first time we fought. It has only become stronger over time as I've watched you facing your fears and conquering them."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? If you've known for so long, why didn't you tell me," demanded Hotaru.

"...I was…afraid," Wufei whispered. "Ironic, isn't it? I'm always talking about strength but I'm the one afraid this time. I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings. I was afraid you would return my feelings and I would have to be left alone if you ever had to use your true power. I'm scared of losing you, Firefly."

Hotaru threw herself into Wufei's arms, startling him out of his misery. She clung to him and sobbed, raining his face with light kisses. He gradually overcame his shock and returned her kisses wholeheartedly, but stopped when he realized she was crying as well as kissing him.

"Why are you crying," he asked, his face a mask of worry.

She laughed then and his heart sang to hear the sweet and too rare sound. "I'm crying because I'm happy," she exclaimed. She laughed even harder to see the confused look on his face. "Baka, did you think women cried only when sad? I'm crying tears of joy because you love me. I've loved you for so long and I thought you would never love me back," she explained.

"Is that so? Well then, I have to make sure that the only tears you cry from now on are tears of happiness," he said. His voice softened slightly, "I will always love you and you will never be sad again."

"With you by my side, I will never feel weak again! I have faith in you, my dragon. I know you will always make me happy, just as I know that I will always love you." Suddenly, she gasped, her hand flying to he mouth. "Oh! I just realized the time! The ball is already in progress! We better go or Queen Serenity will have me patrolling the asteroid belts for a month! You'd better go and change into your court clothing before Prince Endymion notices that you're absent and schedules you to practice with Duo-kun again," Hotaru exclaimed, her face aglow with happiness.

"Practice with Duo?! That is a true injustice…." Wufei trailed off as he was led from the training room.

Inside the changing room, Haruka sat back on her rump with a decided lack of grace, her mind reeling from the things she had overheard. 'My Hotaru-chan is in love? She was kissing a boy? Wasn't she still thinking boys were "icky"? Kami-sama! Hotaru-chan is growing up! I'm not ready for this yet,' she thought distractedly. She leaned her head back against the wall and tried breathing exercises to calm herself down. "Wait! Did I hear things right? Did Hotaru-chan say "Queen Serenity" and "Prince Endymion"? I have a bad feeling we messed up. I better go find the others now!"

####***

Pluto found herself standing on a marble balcony overlooking the main garden of the Moon Palace. Behind her, the bright lights of myriad glittering chandeliers flooded the grand ballroom. She slowly revolved, her senses screaming at her. 'No! Not here, not this time period! Onegai, don't make me have to watch this again. I couldn't do anything last time and it broke my heart. I don't want to see what those precious girls lost because of Beryl again,' despair drenching Pluto's thoughts. She moved swiftly behind one of the long billowing curtains that framed the double doors, frantically trying to focus, her mind awhirl with what had happened. 'Someone pulled on my powers as we teleported. Who was it,' she mused. She let her mind go slowly back and review the incident. 'Venus! She's letting her guilt eat her alive. I'll have to speak to her when I find her. She won't be any good to us or to Rei-chan if she continues like this.' Pluto found her thoughts abruptly cut short as she sensed people coming closer to her hiding spot.

"Minako-chan! Stop! You need to slow down or you'll exhaust yourself," pleaded a young man with blond hair. He was dressed in formal clothing, the silver and blue of his crest complementing his fair coloring and signifying his high rank. He was vainly trying to keep up with the young woman with long blonde hair. He nimbly dodged a couple on the dance floor, finally catching the elbow of the object of his pursuit. Setsuna heard the worry that was heavy in his voice.

"I can't stop, Quatre-kun. I have to find Serenity-hime before Queen Serenity notices she's missing and I can't neglect all the guests here either. Ohhh, why does this only happen when it's my turn to guard the princess," she asked in frustration, pulling on one long blonde curl. She turned and flashed a brilliant, forced smile at another passing couple before turning her attention to her pursuer.

'Ah, it's Venus-hime. She was so tied to her duty back then. Amazing to see how she has developed since then,' thought Pluto, watching the couple from behind her hiding spot.

Quatre chuckled lightly and gathered his sweetheart in his arms, gracefully maneuvering her behind a willowy green plant. He had spent the good part of two hours chasing after his ladylove while she flitted from one group of nobles to another frantically while she searched in vain for her missing princess. No one would know that underneath her bubbly surface was a dedicated warrior who was beside herself with worry. But he had watched as time flew and noticed that the more worried she became, the more excitable she became on the outside. She was beginning to become manic and he feared that she would collapse at any second from the stress she was keeping bottled inside.

"This doesn't happen only when you are guarding the princess. It happens when Ami-chan guards her, too. Only Ami-chan uses her computer to track her, so she doesn't have to run around like you do. Mako-chan follows Serenity-hime like a shadow, so she doesn't have a chance to slip off. And the last time that Serenity-hime tried to sneak away from Rei-chan, Rei-chan practically toasted both her and Prince Endymion, which I think is pretty good incentive for them to not try that again," Quatre reminded Minako.

Minako sighed in her beloved's arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. Then she began to laugh, a light silvery tone. "Do you remember what happened afterwards? When Heero-kun tackled Rei-chan to the floor for nearly singeing Endymion-ouji's eyebrows off and she flipped him over so she was on top? I had never seen that kind of emotion from Heero-kun before. He looked part mad, part in shock, and part intrigued. Who knew it was the beginning to the two becoming lovers? Well, technically, I should have seen it coming but I was too wrapped up in falling in love with a certain blonde, blue-eyed gentleman." 

Quatre flushed slightly, his calm blue eyes shining down on his sweetheart as he inhaled the light fragrance of gardenias that came from her long shining blonde hair. "I remember quite well when I was falling in love with you. It was when I realized that under that façade of cheerful simplicity lay a very sharp mind and a loving, compassionate heart that didn't care about appearances. Your complexity drew me in better than any of these court ladies who try to play off each other and pay me meaningless compliments," he responded, his voice muffled in her hair.

Minako sighed blissfully, loving the closeness of her fiancé. "Well, I would hope that I make a better impression than some of these women here at court. It's tiring sometimes having to be the diplomat here at court and the leader of the Inner Senshi. Ami-chan is too shy to interact with people she doesn't know well, Mako-chan would much rather prefer being outside than being inside at court, and Rei-chan could do it if she put her mind to it, but she likes to tell people off when they bother her too much. I don't mind doing the court duties so much, but I wonder sometimes why Queen Serenity chose me to lead the Inner Senshi. I mean, Mercury is the smart one, Jupiter is the Senshi of Protection, and Mars is the Senshi of War. Shouldn't she be the one to lead," asked Minako.

"I think Queen Serenity chose you because you are a perfect balance. Mars is too prone to think with her emotions, Jupiter will always jump in bodily and try to solve situations with her fists, and Mercury will overanalyze when sometimes it's best to think with your instincts. You're perfect. Just don't try to take on too much, Minako-chan. Your sense of duty is so strong that you try to do everything. Please, for me, take time to appreciate what and whom you're doing your duty for." Minako gave him a tight squeeze for his caring. "Now, let's go dance and enjoy ourselves this evening. We both know that Serenity-hime has snuck out for a few private moments with Endymion-ouji and that he will let nothing happen to her. I also know that I have in my arms a beautiful woman, whom I happen to love with all of my heart, and I would like to have her in my arms for as long as I can before our royal charges come back and we have to be with them for the rest of the evening," replied Quatre, already beginning to lead his love out to the dance floor.

Minako giggled and swept into a low curtsy, her golden gauze dress billowing in ripples around her. Her curled hair fanned out behind her and her large blue eyes shone with happiness as her escort bowed deeply at the waist, his graceful form accentuated by his evening clothes. She giggled even more as he swept her into the elegant steps of the waltz, making her forget for a brief moment her duties as a Senshi and highlighting her pleasure as a loved woman.

Setsuna watched the entire proceedings with misty eyes. 'I wasn't here physically last time so I missed out on these little moments. Uranus and Neptune weren't here either. We got here too late. I only know what happened from my Garnet Orb, but it didn't record these small things. I had forgotten that the younger senshi, including Saturn, had fallen in love with Prince Endymion's royal guard. I have to find the others before they see things they are not supposed to. I don't want the younger girls to be reminded of their lost loves. It would be too cruel," she thought sadly, before turning to quietly jump off the balcony in search of her comrades.

####*** 

Sailor Moon landed on another balcony, facing towards a side garden. "Hmm, figures that the one time that I land on my feet that no one else is here to see it. They'll never believe me if I tell them. Wait! No one else…where is everyone," Usagi asked, but silence was her only answer. She looked around and noticed that she was completely alone. The balcony was off a room that looked deserted. 'I recognize this! This is my home on the moon! We're back in the Silver Millenium! Wait, I can feel Mamo-chan nearby. I better go find him and try to find the others as well,' the odangoed blonde thought, beginning to turn in the direction of her love. However, she heard voices in the garden below and peered down to see if it was one of her teammates or her boyfriend. 'Mako-chan!'

Two figures were slowly making their way across the small garden. A tall brown-haired young man with long bangs swept to the side was walking next to an almost equally tall young woman with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. The young woman had a hawk perched on her arm and was wearing soft earth colored leathers. It was very obvious that the pair had been hunting not too long ago, for their faces were lightly flushed with exertion and the thrill of the chase. Hunts on the moon were more for exercise than for any grisly sport. The two walked in companionable silence, their hands entwined. 

"Umm, it was a wonderful day. I wish we had more time for activities like these. With Beryl hanging around and threatening both the Moon and Earth kingdoms, it's been so hard to relax. I think it's why the Queen has decided to throw this ball tonight. Good thing I'm not on duty tonight or we would be so late. I wonder if Sere-chan has already slipped out from under Minako-chan yet," Mako thought aloud.

Her companion chuckled, his low voice caressing her senses and making her shiver in delight. "You know she has. It never fails when Minako-chan has guard duty," the young man replied.

"Trowa-kun! You shouldn't laugh at Minako-chan. You know Sere-chan only does it when Minako-chan is on duty because she knows Minako-chan is too busy dealing with everything else to notice sometimes," Mako scolded, quickly rising to defend her friend. Unfortunately, her agitation communicated itself to the still half-wild hawk and it leapt into the air, rearing its talons, ready to strike at the nearest target. As Makoto closed her eyes in anticipation of a painful gouge, the sound of something ripping through flesh followed by a soft hiss of pain assailed her ears. Not feeling any pain, Makoto opened her eyes in wonder and was astonished to see Trowa in front of her, a sharp slice down one perfect cheekbone. Her eyes took in the rivulet of blood that slowly dripped down his stoic face as sudden realization hit her.

"You took the strike for me, Trowa-kun! Why? You're hurt," she exclaimed, not noticing that the hawk had taken wing and flown off into the night sky after the instinctive strike. She hurriedly dug through her tunic and pulled out a snowy handkerchief, immediately dabbing at his face. The pressure of his hand on hers halted her. She looked up into his deep green eyes and tilted her head in question.

"I will always protect you, Mako-chan, from whatever thing or person that would harm you. I will not let you be hurt if I can help it," Trowa stated softly, softly squeezing her hand in his. 

"Oh, Trowa-kun," Makoto whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "No one has ever done that for me. I'm the Senshi of Protection. No one has ever thought it necessary to protect me."

"You're a beautiful woman. You should have someone to watch over you and to care for you like you care and watch over them. I will be that someone," he said simply, his voice deepening with emotion. His eyes gleamed with the deep love that lay in his heart. 

Makoto sighed softly, her eyes soft with love and gratitude. She had wanted this kind of love all of her life. The kind of love that made her feel cherished and special. 

"You will always be my prince, whether or not you have royal blood in you. No one else makes me feel this special, this loved. All other men fall short compared to you. There can be no other for me," she whispered, a small flush staining her cheeks.

Trowa embraced her, the pain in his cheek a distant memory. "Without you, I am nothing. Only with you am I whole," he whispered, his voice rough with his heartfelt emotion.

The two lovers embraced for a long time, content to be in each other's arms. Finally, hesitantly, the lovers parted. "Even though we're not on duty tonight, we should still make an appearance at the ball, if only to provide support for Minako-chan and Quatre-kun. Ten to one says that Wufei-kun and Hotaru-chan are probably trying to avoid it like the plague, Ami-chan is trying to be unobtrusive somewhere and Duo-kun is hunting her down to make her come out of her shell, and Rei-chan and Heero-kun are notorious for not showing up unless a royal decree is involved," Makoto laughed.

"I won't take that bet. It's a sure thing," he remarked, a hint of laughter in his voice. Silently, they made their way to their separate quarters.

Above them, a certain Moon princess was quietly watching as they disappeared from view. 'Oh, Mako-chan, is that how you feel now? Do you think that no one feels the need to protect you? You've protected me so much. I never thought about how you feel. No wonder you're always looking for someone. Is he the "old sempai" you compare every guy to? I have to admit, I've always seen you as so self-sufficient that I didn't think you needed or wanted anyone to protect you. I've taken you for granted for all these years. Gomen, Mako-chan. Have I not seen the true feelings of all of my senshi? Maybe it's time for me to take a closer look,' decided Usagi. She silently brushed away the tears that had been welling in her eyes as she had watched the sweet scene before her. 'I need to find Mamo-chan and the others so we can continue our search for Rei-chan.' Sailor Moon straightened her shoulders and briskly set out in her search, looking back only once at the moonlit garden.

####***

In the same garden but many feet away, the Earth prince found himself a cat's whisker away from landing in a large marble fountain. Struggling for balance, he sighed as he righted himself and walked away from his would-be bath. 'Where in Kami's name am I? Wait… I recognize this place. It's the castle from my dreams when I used to dream about the Moon princess before I met Usako. This is the Silver Millenium! I am on the moon! I know the Inners came here once before the battle with Beryl, but I didn't think I would ever see this for myself. It's so amazing! So beautiful, just like Usako,' Mamoru thought in wonder as he walked through the garden. 

The smell of roses hung heavily in the air as he wandered around. 'I can feel Usako nearby. I'll met up with her and then we can find the others together,' he planned. His eyes were caught suddenly by a silver rose, gleaming with a purity matched only by his sweetheart. Entranced, he walked over to examine it, bits and pieces of memory revealing that he had created this particular rose for his love. He recalled that it only bloomed during the full moon. He sat, deep in his memories, until he overheard soft voices murmuring nearby. Curious, he peered out from behind some tall rosebushes. A large crystalline gazebo stood in the clearing, its pillars covered in twining vines and flowers. Lacey latticework made up the clear walls on three sides, leaving the entrance open. Soft music from a distant ballroom drifted into the soft night air. It was the perfect setting for lovers. Inside, a young man with spiky brown hair sat on a cushioned window seat; one knee bent towards his chest and the other stretched out toward the floor. In between his knees reclined a young woman with long dark hair that splayed across his body. The young man had one arm resting on his bent knee, the hand dangling and softly rubbing a long lock of the young woman's hair. The other hand was wrapped around the waist of the young woman, his fingers entwined completely around one feminine hand. The sense of peace from the lovers was evident and Mamoru smiled softly, recalling the feelings his Usako evoked in him. He was about to turn around and leave the lovers in peace when something made him look a little closer at the couple. He gasped softly when he realized the female was Rei. Compelled to see who the young man was, Mamoru stayed in his dark spot and watched.

Rei turned her head slightly, resting her face against the warm chest beneath her. She could hear his steady heartbeat and it soothed her in a way nothing else could. She could feel it pound and was touched to realize that his heart beat in time with hers.

"Why are you smiling, koishii (beloved)," her companion asked. He tilted his head down to look at her beautiful face and smiled softly when he noticed the blissful look on her face. He was always astounded anew at the sheer beauty of her. Though none of the senshi were by any means unattractive, he had always been attracted to her and the fire burning deep within her had snared his attention, a spark the others lacked. He had spent months fighting his attraction to her and had finally given up when he could deny it no longer.

"Um, I just realized our hearts beat in perfect synchronicity. Minako-chan says that's a sign that we're destined to be together since everyone's heart beats in a different rhythm. I don't know if I believe her but the thought just crossed my mind and made me smile," she replied lazily, her voice soft with affection.

"It makes sense to me that our hearts beat in time. You are my other half. Together, we make one soul, one heart. Quatre says that it was divine providence that we met. I didn't believe in love before I met you. I was too wrapped up in my duty to my kingdom and my prince to ever think of anything as gentle as love. Many a person has said that I had a heart like ice because I wouldn't let anyone too close to me," the young man replied.

"Funny how life is, ne? People thought you were like ice, but people wouldn't come too close to me because I was too fiery for them. Sometimes, I feel too much and it just seems to burst forth from me. I too am fiercely dedicated to my duties as a senshi and as the princess of Mars, but instead of freezing them out, I burned them with my fiery temper and tongue. What a pair we are," Rei exclaimed, chuckling

"I was always attracted to the flame inside you. It intrigued me and drew me in closer and closer until I had no choice but to love you. Your fiery temper made me smile because I knew it was just a front for the passion inside of you. I have never seen anyone live, fight, and love as passionately as you do," her lover murmured. He slowly brought the lock of hair twined around his other hand up towards him and inhaled, the soft jasmine scent enthralling him. He would always associate the exotic flower with his beloved.

Rei sighed as she heard his words; they seemed to nestle somewhere in the center of her heart. "Because of who I am, the Senshi of War and Fire, I have always felt that I had to live life to the fullest since I never knew when my life might end. The same goes for fighting, but it was you who taught me how to love. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I know that I never will. Your love for me has opened my eyes to a new way of living. Everything seems brighter, happier, lighter since I've loved you, Heero-kun."

Heero smiled down at his beloved. He brought their entwined hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss into the back of her slim, pale hand. He watched as the moonlight played over her dark hair, the violet highlights barely discernible and marveled once again that this fiery sprite was his and she loved him with all of her passionate heart. His smile dimmed however, when he noticed his love looking out with a distant look in her eyes. "What is it, Rei-chan? What bothers you so," Heero asked.

"Anata (Darling, sweetheart), I feel a dark presence coming soon. I fear that Beryl has finally decided to attack us outright. Will we have many more days like this? Will peace be taken away from us? I don't want to fight anymore, Heero-kun. I just want us to be together and safe and I know that somehow this battle will tear us apart. Isn't it funny? I'm the Guardian of War and I don't want to fight anymore," Rei despaired, her violet eyes clouded with visions of bloody battles and loss.

"There's nothing strange about you not wanting to fight, koishii. Those of us who know battle and war the most intimately are the ones that feel the loss of peace most keenly. I know your feelings on this and I feel the same way. But I know that we will both fight with everything we have because that is our duty. Don't fear, Rei-chan. If we fall, we will fall together. I won't be parted from you after it took me so long to find you," Heero said, his voice somber and full of heartfelt feeling. He tilted her head upwards toward him and breathed, "Your flame is the only thing that keeps me warm. Without you, my heart is cold. I will have no reason to live without you."

"Don't say that! Promise me that you'll live. If one of us should fall in battle, we must promise to each other that the other will live for the other. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying because of me. I know that even if we are separated, we will find each other again! Promise me, Heero," Rei pleaded, turning around to face him and gripping his forearms fiercely. Tears glittered in her eyes at the thought of being separated from her love.

Heero's answer was to crush her to him, his head bending towards her to meet her in a kiss that engulfed them both in their own reality. Outwardly, the kiss lasted for a few minutes, but to the two lovers, it was a small piece of eternity.

Mamoru turned away at the kiss and quickly walked away, feeling the deep emotions between the two lovers to be sacred and to not be intruded upon any longer. "Imouto-chan, you did have someone to love you like I have Usako. You were loved, deeply. Is this the reason you feel the absence of a love so keenly now? Why were Usako and I reincarnated and able to find each other and you still searching? Was your lover reincarnated? Is he out there somewhere looking for you to complete him again as you are? I pray that you find him someday, Rei-chan, I really do," he thought heavily. So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he never noticed the slim blonde who ran smack dab into him, knocking them both to the ground. He looked over, ready to either rail at his assailant or flee, depending on whether or not he had run into someone he knew from the Moon Kingdom. The sight that met his eyes was his own princess, eyes dazed from the impact.

"Usako! Daijoubu," he asked in panic.

"D..d..daijoubu," she replied groggily, shaking her head. Suddenly, she recognized the voice addressing her. "Mamo-chan! Oh, I'm so glad to have found you. I've been wandering around for forever. It's amazing how much you forget about your home when you haven't seen it for over a thousand years. Is anybody else with you?"

"Iie. I was just going to look for you," he replied, looking over at his sweetheart who was still sprawled out on the ground and was rubbing her head gently. He suddenly laughed, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Nani? What are you laughing at, Mamo-chan," Usagi asked, her lip quivering slightly at the thought that he was laughing at her.

"Shhh. I wasn't laughing at you, Usako," Mamoru replied, standing up and stretching out his hand to assist her in standing. "I was laughing at US. I just realized what happened and it brought a wave of nostalgia about the time before we fell in love, when we would meet like this all the time. You always knocked me for a loop when you ran pell-mell from school or to school. I kind of miss that."

"You want me to run you over and knock you on your butt," asked Usagi in confusion. Maybe her Mamo-chan had knocked his head when she bumped into him.

"Iie. I just miss those times, not the actual physical act," he answered. "I seem to have recalled many memories today. Look over there at that rose bush," Mamoru said, pointing at the silver rose. "Do you remember it? Do you remember how it came to be," he asked, his voice husky.

"No, I d…Wait! I do! I do remember! You created that rose especially for me, as a sign of our love when we got engaged. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered, her eyes misty with remembrance. She leaned into him and tilted her head upward, her eyes shining. Mesmerized by the stars he saw in her eyes, he bent his head to meet hers and touched his lips softly to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. They pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I saw the past Mako-chan with some guy," Usagi started, but was cut off by a low voice.

"We will not discuss anything we might have seen here. We were not meant to see these events and I don't want this affecting the timeline. You cannot tell anyone what you have seen here, even each other. Do you understand," asked Pluto, appearing from the shadows and flanked by Neptune and Uranus.

"Of…Of course, Pluto. We won't say a thing, even to each other," promised Mamoru. He tried to settle his nerves. He still wasn't used to the Outers being able to sneak up on him like that. Usagi pouted slightly but nodded her agreement.

"So where is everyone else," inquired Neptune. "And how did we get here?"

"It was a mistake, one I will rectify as soon as the others get here. In fact, they should be appearing soon," Pluto answered, her eyes glazing slightly with her future sight.

At that statement, the others noticed a small group of 4 young women approaching. Hurrying, they went to meet them. Saturn, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus looked up in surprise, their mouths rounding in small O's.

"Minna, we finally found you," Venus rejoiced. "We've had a great tour of the far side of the moon," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Ami broke in, "We should get going and try teleporting again if we want to find Rei-chan anytime soon. Pluto, do you know what happened to land us here. I know we weren't meant to land in the past."

"Yes, I know exactly what happened. Sailor Venus, do you mind coming with me for a minute," asked Sailor Pluto, idly tapping her foot.

"Oh, of course, Pluto," replied Minako as she was drug off by the older senshi.

When they were several feet away from the others, Pluto stopped and dropped Minako's arm. Looking Venus in the eyes, Pluto asked, "What do you think you were doing when we teleported? I told you that you can't let anything other than pure emotions and thoughts of Rei-chan be in your heart and mind when we teleported. Stop this guilt trip, Venus. It doesn't do any of us, especially Rei-chan, any good."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I did betray her by not believing in her. What kind of person am I to do that to my best friend," Venus asked, her remorse almost choking her.

"You're a human one. One who makes mistakes just like the rest of us, including Rei-chan. Now, I need you to concentrate on your friendship if we want to get to her. Stop dwelling on the past and start looking forward to when you'll be together again. Rei-chan will understand. She is your friend, after all," Pluto stated, her eyes softening.

"Did you see that in the future," asked Venus, her eyes beginning to shine with hope.

"You know that time is not certain, but I am sure that Rei-chan will forgive you because she loves you, all of you. She may be hurt for a while, but she will come to understand. I promise you this," Setsuna stated firmly. "So come on, let's go. The others are waiting."

"Hai! Arigatou, Setsuna-san," Minako said shyly. Pluto just smiled and swatted her on the behind with her Time Staff before heading back to the others. Venus yelped and then laughed, racing after her longer-limbed friend.

They made their way back to the same clearing where their friends were patiently waiting and calmly got into formation once again. The quiet hum of power building was the only sound made as it quickly escalated. The gathered power then shot into the waiting Silver Crystal and enveloped them in pure, white light before they vanished. 

In the ensuing silence, distant evil machinations were coming to fruition. Soon, the peace of the Silver Millenium would be forever shattered, becoming nothing more than a faded memory. The destinies of those involved were to be irrevocably changed.

####***

A/N: Whoo! That was a long one! I hope everyone enjoyed that. I love doing romantic scenes, especially with characters I love. It may seem that some of the characters, especially the G-boys, seem slightly OOC, but you have to remember that these are the same characters, but they lived different lives so they have slightly different attitudes. Also, in this fic, the Generals (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite) were never Endymion's guards. They were always on Beryl's side. The Gundam pilots are the guards and fellow noblemen of Earth. I originally was writing this chapter as being one chapter along with Chapter 5 but decided to split it because it would have been 30 pages long! I don't think anyone wants to sit through that much reading at one time (except me, but I have way too much time on my hands for reading fanfics ~_^). Please let me know what you think/feel about this chapter, as feedback is desperately desired so I can write better romantic scenes for further chapters. Next: I have no idea as this story is writing itself these days. But it is intended to be about Rei in the GW world and how she got to know the pilots better.


	7. A Day in the Life of a Misplaced Senshi

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi still owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and … still owns Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi still owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and Sunrise still owns Gundam Wing. I'm trying to enter negotiations though to bargain for Heero and Rei ~_^

Dedication: To A-chan and Chibi-chan for inspiring me to write a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover and for always encouraging me in their much appreciated reviews!

A/N: I decided to backtrack a little in this chapter when I realized that I glossed over the beginning of the relationships between Rei and the GW boys. So a little background into how relationships (as friends) develop plus a little Rei/Heero tension and then full steam ahead to see how our spitfire has been faring in her new world and surrounded by 5 really hot guys (Lucky, lucky girl!).

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

####***

Rei wandered around the palatial mansion Quatre called home. One would never know there was a brutal war going on outside from the tranquility that seemed to reign perpetually in the Winner residence. 'Well, tranquil when Duo isn't deliberately taunting Wufei or sticking his foot in his mouth around Heero,' mused Rei, rolling her eyes at the thought of the antics that Duo had already caused during her brief stay with them.

She chuckled mentally at the remembrance of Duo's persistent mimicking of Heero the night before, down to the utterance of Heero's catchphrase, "Omae o Korosu". Of course, the ultimate had been when Duo had pulled out a gun at the same time that Heero had and then pulled the trigger, releasing a small smoke-filled bang and mini banner with a chibi Duo sticking his tongue out imprinted on it. Rei had had a hard time stifling her giggles and seeing Quatre choke on his tea had sent her over the edge. She had let loose with a peal of giggles, practically rolling on the floor. Trowa had smirked unashamedly and every time Rei tried to calm herself down, he would raise one eyebrow at her and set her off again. Wufei had snorted in disgust and turned away but Rei had caught sight of his mouth twitching before he hid it. Heero's reaction, of course, had been priceless. His stunned eyes and slightly gaping mouth were hardly comical to the uninitiated, but Rei had soon realized that Heero rarely let any expression cross his face. This sign was practically on par with a facefault for anyone else. Of course, Duo had been summarily booted out of the room, landing on his rump outside the door of the sitting room with a loud thump. 

She sighed, bringing herself back to the present. She had needed that outlet desperately. Her mind still had trouble at times fathoming her new existence without any of her familiar friends. Sometimes she wondered if Duo deliberately staged these little incidents to make her loosen up. He was such a clown, but she knew he hated to see her sad. He would go to great lengths to make her smile if he caught her being depressed. He would flirt wildly, tell horrible jokes, do hysterical impressions of his fellow pilots, or just throw himself at her feet and give her puppy eyes to get her out of her little moods. He reminded her so much of Minako sometimes that it seemed almost as if she was there in spirit. Of course, he also reminded her a bit of Usagi as well, with his enormous appetite and seemingly naïve exterior that hid a remarkably keen intelligence. 'I wish the others could be here to meet these guys. I'd love to see how they interact, especially Mako-chan and Haruka-san with Wufei. They'd totally put him in his place; under their boot heels,' she chuckled. 'Hmm, I really shouldn't wish such a horrible fate for anyone, even him. He's been helpful in his own way. Sometimes I just want to scream and throw things, but that would make Quatre panic, not to mention destroy some of his valuable furniture. Instead, I fight with Wufei, whether he started it or not, and I can heave a big sigh of satisfaction afterwards. It's almost like the tongue wars I used to have with Usagi. Hmmm, those happened less and less after Galaxia. I wonder if it meant that we were growing up,' Rei wondered. She had begun to come to terms with her loss and thoughts of her fellow senshi still bought little twinges of pain but also wonderful memories.

She continued to stroll through a long gallery filled with portraits of Winner ancestors and stopped occasionally to stare at certain portraits. She had found it easy to respond to Duo's silly antics and Quatre's gentle concern. Quatre had been so polite and sincere ever since she had come to stay with him and the other pilots. She looked forward to spending tea time with him in his study, pouring tea for him and chatting about little things, usually her asking him questions about life in this world. He was infinitely patient with her and offered her all of his resources to research her new life. She had never met anyone so generous, both financially and emotionally. He reminded her of Ami with his sweet shyness but also of Michiru and her boundless talent. She remembered the first time she heard him play the violin and had to smile when she recalled how she had burst into the room, convinced that Michiru was behind the door, playing one of her haunting tunes. She had been profoundly embarrassed to discover poor Quatre practically strangling his violin in shock. She shook her head in amusement and continued to walk down the marble gallery. 'Life is so different here. Maybe it's a good thing though. There aren't as many memories to deal with. I'll always be sad about what happened before I left, but I have to accept that they're gone and move on with my life. At least I didn't have to live in the temple and see the rest of the girls at all the places we hang out at. I wonder what they told the Outers though. Did Hotaru-chan and the rest believe I had betrayed Usagi-chan as well or did they give me the benefit of the doubt? I guess I'll never know now. I've spent the last couple of days glued to the computer trying to find anything I could on the Senshi, but it's like we never existed," Rei thought despondently, her eyes not seeing the beauty in front of her.

She continued to think about her new circumstances as she walked towards a large French window and stared out over the lush green grounds of the Winner estate. She had initially found herself feeling uneasy in a house with 5 young men roughly her age and 40 Manganacs. She was used to living with just her Ojii-san and Yuiichiro, who she had seen as a bothersome brother. She had gone to school at an all-girls school and her best friends were all female with the exception of Mamoru. She could deal with men but she had never had to live with so many men in her entire life, especially 5 young men who seemed to focus on her whenever she walked into the room, any room. She prided herself on being confident under even the most trying circumstances but quickly found that confidence to be sorely lacking under their gazes, especially one Prussian blue gaze. She had wanted to find out more about this connection she felt to him, but it seemed every time she came close to talk to him privately, a mission would come for him and the others. The missions…every time the pilots came back, she breathed a sigh of relief and sent up a prayer to the kamis thanking them for their safe return. She found herself surprised to find how much these young men had quickly come to mean to her. 

She shook herself out of her reverie and made her way out of the gallery. Wandering through the house, she was aware of the almost total silence that surrounded her. 'That's strange. It's never this quiet. Maybe a mission came for them? I didn't hear anything and Quatre-kun usually notifies me so I don't worry. I think it's time to do some investigating,' she thought as she made her way through the house. Suddenly, she stopped and cocked her head. She could make out faint sounds coming from the kitchen. Grinning at her success, she quickly made her way to her destination, fully expecting Duo to be raiding the refrigerator again. 'He always makes the best snacks. Some of them are way gross, but then he'll make something completely awesome but forget what he put into them,' Rei sighed mentally. She walked through the double doors and stopped abruptly in her tracks at the sight that met her eyes. The usually pristine white and blue tiled kitchen was a certifiable disaster area. Opened canisters that had been knocked over were strewn across the counters. A large bowl with a long gaping crack down the side was slowly oozing a blackish-brown mixture onto the floor from a long oak table and broken eggs were scattered haphazardly everywhere. She walked in warily and immediately winced as something crunched under her foot. Looking down, she realized she had stepped on something dark, small, and semi-hard. She also noticed that whatever she had stepped on was currently residing all across the floor. Knowing it was Duo that had created this havoc, Rei looked towards the source of the faint noises she had heard and received the second shock of that morning. For where she had been certain she would find Duo was Trowa, who had a powdery white substance sprinkled quite liberally over his hair and trailing down his bangs. He looked at her with a resigned expression on his face, his usually calm green eyes betraying a hint of frustration. Rei reached over and brushed her fingers through his bangs, dislodging the powdery substance from his hair. 

"What happened? It looks like all hell broke loose in here," asked Rei, still surveying the kitchen with a look of awe on her face. 'Even Usagi was never this bad and that's saying a lot,' she thought, her mind still trying to connect the quiet Trowa with this disaster.

"I…miscalculated," Trowa hesitated, a slight blush staining his high cheekbones. He surveyed the room as well, flinching at the sight of a dented pan and a frothing mixture that continued to bubble in the sink.

"Miscalculated? This is way beyond miscalculation. This is a warzone and it looks like there were no survivors, only casualties. Why don't you tell me all about it while I help you cleanup," Rei suggested, already rolling her sleeves up and dubiously eyeing the frothing mixture.

"I wanted to make a chocolate chip cake that my sister Catherine used to make for me when I was with the circus," Trowa said shamefacedly.

"Did it include throwing firecrackers into the batter? You can't be that bad at cooking, Trowa-san. From what I've seen, you're usually very competent with just about everything you do. What else happened," Rei asked, dumping the foaming mess in the sink into a large garbage can and grimacing at the horrible smell that wafted from it.

"I was doing fine until it got to the part about adding baking powder. We didn't have any so I substituted it with baking soda," Trowa continued, obviously uncomfortable. "I then reached into the cupboard to get out the vanilla and knocked over a bottle of vinegar. It fell and cracked on the rim of the mixing bowl. I guess some of it poured into the bowl because the next thing I know, the bowl was foaming."

"Okay, that explains the mini volcano that used to be in the sink, but how did the rest of this happen," Rei asked, beginning to sweep the counters with a paper towel. Trowa was carefully picking up shards of glass and depositing them into the trash.

"I…panicked," Trowa mumbled, flushing profusely. "I dropped the bowl and then everything just seemed to fall apart..."

"I…understand," Rei grinned ruefully. She could very well imagine that a frothing bowl of cake batter would weird out just about anyone, even the normally unflappable pilot. She tried to picture everything happening in her mind and couldn't help but giggle. She tried to stifle it when she saw Trowa's woebegone face but couldn't hold it in any longer when he blew a large sigh, shifting his bangs and releasing another cloud of what she suspected was flour.

"Gomen, Trowa-san," sputtered Rei. "I'm not laughing at you, demo it is funny. When I first saw what happened, I was sure it was Duo-kun that had caused this. I would have never in a million years have thought this could be laid at your feet."

Trowa was very quiet and he had a very serious look on his face. Rei faltered slightly. 'Could I have hurt his feelings? Oh, I didn't mean to make him sad or angry. Baka Rei! Better apologize now,' Rei thought, angry with herself for inadvertently insulting one of her hosts.

"Gome…," Rei began, but was cut off by a quick motion of Trowa's hand.

Rei looked up in shock as she heard a very un-Trowalike snort coming from the normally serious young man. He was bent over double and tears were pouring down his face as he tried to hold back laughter.

"Do…do you think we could pass this off as Duo's fault," Trowa sputtered, his face flushed with suppressed laughter.

Rei stared in shock, disbelief written all over her flawless features. Then she too began to laugh as the ridiculousness of the situation hit her. She knew that the others would naturally blame Duo just as she had. Much as she thought it would be hilarious, it pained her to think of someone being blamed for something he or she hadn't done. 'Guess I'm still carrying that baggage around. I wonder if it will go away,' she thought, a small frown crossing her features.

"Are you okay? You looked so sad for a second," Trowa questioned, the mirth leaving his face.

"Just remembering some painful memories," Rei murmured, looking down at the now spotless counter. She went towards a small closet and idly pulled out a broom and began to sweep the black dots, which she had discovered were chocolate chips, off to one side.

Trowa picked up the cracked bowl that had held the dark sticky mass and dumped it into the now almost overflowing garbage. He turned to look at their houseguest and observed her quietly. Her graceful and economical movements suggested that she had prior experience with a broom. Over the last couple of days, Rei had slowly opened up to them, especially Duo and Quatre, who were naturally friendly, but there was still so much they didn't know about her. Trowa sensed a deep sadness in her that stemmed from far more than just the thought of being sent forward in time without her friends. He had discussed it with Quatre who had agreed. Quatre's empathic senses were never wrong. Trowa struggled internally, his desire for privacy and respect for others' privacy against this strange need to bring some comfort to this mysterious young woman. 'I guess all of the fighting in these wars has changed me,' he mused silently.

They continued their cleaning in silence, the only sounds an occasional whisper of the broom across the tiled floor or the scrape of steel wool against the metal sink. Both were deeply engrossed in their own private thoughts before Trowa finally broke the silence. 

"Sometimes memories are all that we have left," Trowa began hesitantly. "Even the painful ones can remind us that we are alive. They are a legacy that we should treasure no matter how painful because we can always learn from them."

"I had never thought of it that way before, Trowa-kun," responded Rei thoughtfully, resting her chin on the tip of the broom handle, not realizing how she had slipped into the friendly form of kun. "Arigatou for making me realize how I have allowed my sadness over my friends to keep me from living. All of my memories aren't happy, especially the most recent ones, but I had forgotten the wonderful moments in my grief." She smiled sweetly at him, leaned the broom against the counter, and walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug.

Trowa stared at her in shock. The last hug he had gotten had been from his sister, Catherine, and that had been over a year ago. He had forgotten what physical contact was like. Rei smiled at him and then scooped up the pile of chocolate chips in a dustpan and dumped them in the trash. She briskly brushed her hands together and surveyed the room with a keen eye. One would never know that the kitchen had previously been a complete wreck. 

"Arigatou to you too, Rei-chan, for helping me," said Trowa. 'And for reminding me that I do have something in my life now. I have my sister who is depending on me to come back when this is all over and I have a life to look forward to. Maybe I can even try to find someone to love.'

"No problem. We'll just keep this a secret between you and me. This way no one gets blamed for anything. By the way, do you know where everyone else is," Rei asked.

"Quatre's in his study taking care of Winner business. Heero has been in his room all day. Duo went with some of the Manganacs into town for supplies and Wufei is outside practicing some katas," Trowa listed automatically. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Not really. I did want to speak to Quatre though about my going into town later today. I want to see the city in broad daylight," she smirked, remembering her introduction to this new world.

Trowa smiled and said, "I'm sure he won't mind if you interrupt him for a few minutes."

"Well, at the very least I'll give him a small break from all that paperwork he has to do. Do you need any more help, Trowa-kun," asked Rei as she made her way to the door.

"No. I'll see you later," Trowa said distractedly, already planning a short visit to his sister.

Rei smiled at the handsome brown-haired young man before walking out the door. She headed past the large sitting room with its antique carved couches and end tables and up the marble staircase. She could feel the smooth coolness under her fingertips and marveled once again at this mansion she was now residing in. 'How different this is from the temple. Once, I would have given so much to be able to live in a house like this and now I find myself missing the paper doors, the simple wooden floors and most of all, the Sacred Fire. I wonder if I could persuade Quatre-kun to plant some sakura trees in the garden? I miss the sight and smell of the cherry blossoms. They always made me feel so peaceful and serene.' Rei's thoughts cut off abruptly as she found herself facing the large oak door to Quatre's personal office. She gently knocked and waited briefly before hearing a muffled, "Come in." She pushed open the heavy door and poked her head inside around the door. Quatre sat behind a massive cherry wood desk that was piled high with paperwork. The young blonde looked dwarfed sitting in the large leather chair and flanked on both sides by twin towers of neatly stacked papers. He looked up, a harried look on his face. The look eased as he saw who was his visitor. 

"Hello. I'm so glad you're not Rashid with more papers for me to read and sign," sighed Quatre, laying down his pen. His shoulders seemed to sag for a moment before he straightened and directed a gentle smile at Rei. "What can I do for you?"

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later," Rei said, flashing a quick grin at Quatre's bleary-eyed face. 

"No, no. That's okay. Actually, I'm looking forward to taking a small break. I never realized how much my father had to put up with as head of the Winner Corporation. But you didn't come to hear me talk about my responsibilities, so what can I do for you," Quatre asked, leaning back against the burgundy leather of his chair. 

"Actually, I wanted to see if it would be possible for you to let me go into town today. I feel a lot more secure now and I'd like to see for myself what the city is like. Not to mention that I also need to get some…personal stuff, "Rei finished, blushing slightly. She'd never had to discuss feminine needs with a man before.

Quatre also blushed before coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment. He had 29 older sisters but had never had to deal with this side of them before. Servants handled all of their needs and he had been considered too young to know about these things before the war started. When the war first started, Quatre had become caught up in the preparations of learning to fly a Gundam and all the little things had fallen by the wayside. He pondered ruefully the status of his family now that the situation in the universe had gotten dangerous again. 'I meant to get back in touch with everyone after the Mariemaia incident, but rebuilding the Winner holdings, which I had ignored during the war, and recuperating from destroying Sandrock took so much out of me that I let my family slip my mind. Have I become so caught up in fighting that I have forgotten what it is I'm fighting for? I know that we are scattered all over the colonies and Earth but it shouldn't be this bad. When I heard about this new threat, I contacted all of the old scientists and commissioned them to rebuild the Gundams, stored up supplies, renewed my contacts within the Preventers for information, and contacted Duo and Wufei. I knew Trowa and Heero would find their way back to us. But now I find that I forgot the most important thing of all: my family. Rei-chan is so lost with no one to look after her. I will be her family here and make sure she is protected even though I know in many ways she can look out for herself,' decided Quatre. He smiled at Rei as she looked at him in a puzzled fashion. He had been silent for a very long time and looked uncharacteristically serious and somewhat grim.

"Whatever you want is fine with me. I should have realized you would feel cooped up here. You've been here for over a week and haven't been to town yet so you would naturally be curious to see for yourself what this world is like. Not to mention we haven't exactly been the best hosts since the Ravager attacks seem to have increased lately," Quatre said thoughtfully, his brow creasing in thought and worry.

"Please don't think that I find your hospitality lacking, Quatre-kun," Rei said politely. "After all, it's not your fault that the Ravagers have been attacking so much. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't come to resent me since I don't do anything of any use around here. Is there something I can do to help? I'm not used to being so…inactive."

"Oh, we definitely do not resent your presence here at all, Rei-chan! Truth be told, it's nice to have a concerned face waiting for us when we come back from a mission. Well, another face besides Rashid and the others," Quatre said sheepishly. The Manganacs mobile suits were unfortunately, not as well equipped to handle the Ravagers and Quatre had ordered them to guard the house or help gather and relay information during battles instead of risking their lives. The Manganacs had begrudgingly agreed after much argument and Quatre finally putting his foot down, but were smothering in their concern after each battle. "If you'd like, I can check with HQ to see if they will clear you for missions, but please don't stress yourself."

"I'd actually like to go into battle again. This is a fight worth fighting, Quatre-kun. If I can help people and defeat these monsters, I will feel so rewarded. I just don't see how you can fight in those bulky machines you call Gundams," Rei said, shuddering slightly at the thought of big metal machines going against the agile Ravagers. "You must be extremely lucky or those Gundams of yours must be heavily shielded."

Quatre chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You've never seen the Gundams, have you? If you had, you would see how we withstand and even defeat the Ravagers with them. I'll show them to you after you return from town today, barring another attack. In fact, let me arrange for Abdul to take you into town in about an hour. Is that okay with you," asked the blonde young man. Seeing Rei nod, he pressed a button on the vid-com and spoke to Abdul, arranging transportation and an escort into the city for Rei. The Manganacs had taken their cue from Quatre and treated "Rei-sama", as they called her, as if she were another Winner sister. Quatre smiled as the arrangements were made and then dug into a desk drawer, pulling out a slim, translucent black card and handing it to Rei.

"What's this," Rei asked, turning the card over and examining it thoughtfully.

"It's a cred chip. It's the currency here. Just present it when you make your purchases and the amount owed will be taken directly from the Winner account. Don't worry about watching your spending, just buy whatever you need," Quatre responded. "I had your information, a retinal scan and fingerprints, downloaded so all the stores will recognize you as an authorized user of that cred chip."

"Nani? That's too generous of you, Quatre-kun! I already feel bad about freeloading off of you as is. This is too much, " Rei protested, handing the chip back to Quatre.

"I won't take it back, Rei-chan. Think of it as a salary for when you start going on missions. In fact, think of your entire stay here as such," Quatre said firmly.

"I would never ask to be paid for protecting innocent lives," cried Rei, completely aghast. She had never in her 3-year career as a Senshi ever thought about being paid for doing something that seemed so natural to her. It went against her soul to even think of such a thing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would take it as an insult. Rei-chan, think of it this way. Even police officers have to draw a salary and they protect the people. Think of yourself as a Preventer and that this money comes as a benefit instead of as a salary. If you want, think of it as a salary for putting up with us or a gift from a friend who cares about you," Quatre said disarmingly, smiling gently at her.

"Oh, that's a low blow, Quatre-kun. Your smile is too charming! You must know that anyone would give you anything you wanted if you flashed that smile at them," Rei teased, conceding graciously to Quatre. She knew when she was beaten and also realized that Quatre would be very upset if she continued to decline. She vowed internally to make sure Quatre was paid back in some way. She quietly accepted the card back from Quatre.

Quatre blushed again and ducked his chin disarmingly. "Rei-chan! You shouldn't tease me like that. I get that from Duo-kun already," he protested.

Rei giggled slightly. "It's just the truth, Quatre-kun. But I do want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I especially want to thank you for having a fire started in my bedroom's fireplace each day. It's wonderful to wake up to and it reminds so much of home."

"Hmmm, I haven't given any such instructions for a fire to be set in your fireplace. Maybe Rashid has done it, though I don't know why since it's the beginning of summer. If it makes you happy, I won't ask to have it stopped," Quatre said, his soft blue eyes reflecting his confusion. 

"Well, I better let you get back to your work before it starts to breed and multiply. I'll see you after I get back from town and then you can give me a tour of the Gundams," Rei said brightly before walking out of the Winner heir's office.

Rei walked briskly toward her room on the third floor of the east wing, already mentally listing the things she would need to buy while in town. She shook her head at the thought of Quatre's generosity once again and then smiled to herself as she realized how at home she felt here. Quatre treated her like a little sister and, to her surprise, she found herself liking it. 'Being an only child was very lonely growing up. When I met the other Senshi, it was like getting a bunch of sisters. I didn't realize how much I needed that until I lost it. Now, I have brothers. What a thing to have to get used to! Quatre-kun is so sweet and he spoils me horribly. He's the kind of brother every girl wishes for. Duo-kun is the kind of brother who makes me roll my eyes but laugh uncontrollably. Wufei is the brother that I can get into huge screaming matches with. He's that facet that Usagi says is Shingo 100% of the time. Trowa-kun is the experienced brother who gives great advice. Heero is…I don't know what Heero is to me. He hasn't said more than a couple of words to me a day, but I find myself drawn to him for some reason. Every time he comes into a room, I find that my eyes stray to him when no one is looking. I think I could stare at him all day long and not get bored. Geez, I sound like Minako-chan and Mako-chan when they get all boy crazy,' thought Rei, smiling and shaking her head. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never noticed a certain black-haired boy rounding the corner rapidly.

WHAM!

Two bodies went flying in opposite directions and landed with small muffled thumps on a richly decorated rug. Rei gingerly picked herself up and was just about to see who had bumped into her when a harsh voice instantly notified her of her assailant.

"Onna! Watch where you're going! Only a baka onna would walk around and not look to see if anyone else is around," snarled Wufei, getting to his feet quickly.

"What is your problem, Wufei? I didn't deliberately run into you and it takes two to bump into each other unless you like being knocked down and were just waiting here and hoping someone would run into you," Rei said, trying to maintain her temper. She was still excited at the prospect of going into town for the first time and she wasn't about to let Wufei ruin her good mood.

"My problem is an onna who doesn't look where she's going and an American braided baka who has no respect for my katana. It is an injustice having to live with the both of you," Wufei exclaimed, flushed with anger.

"First, I don't know what Duo-kun did to your katana, but I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Second, I don't appreciate you taking out your frustrations on me for something so silly as us bumping into each other. Third, I would love to stay and chat and get all riled up so I could really take you on, but I have an appointment with Abdul to go into town. So, I'll see you after I get back and we can get into a screaming match later," Rei shot over her shoulder, walking away from Wufei and towards her room.

"Grrr! I know you and Duo are good friends! He attracts onnas like flies to a garbage heap! He has probably already told you about how he used my katana to slice cheese for his morning meal and you are pretending not to know to protect him," Wufei railed, stalking after Rei and preparing to get into another fight. He knew Duo was out doing errands so he couldn't punish the American like he wanted. However, Rei was a good substitute, and unlike Duo, would stay and fight. 'I'll never admit this to anyone out loud, but this onna actually gives as good as she gets. Not to mention, it's good to see her get riled up and mad. It proves I'm not the only one to get mad around here since the others are either too quiet or too dense to ever get really upset,' Wufei thought silently.

"He sliced cheese with it?! Oh Kami, I had no idea he had that much of a death wish," Rei laughed, mentally imagining Duo carefully slicing a block of cheese with Wufei's long sharp katana. Her eyes crossed with the effort it took for her to not roll on the floor laughing hysterically. 'That Duo! He never changes! He's going to be the death of us all someday. Either Wufei will finally really lose it ad blow us all up or we'll die laughing,' Rei thought, wiping the streaming tears from her eyes as she controlled her laughter. "Well, Wufei, I really didn't know about Duo but thanks for the laugh. I really needed it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed to go into town. So, unless you want to come in here while I'm naked to continue this one-sided argument, I suggest you leave," Rei said, smiling wickedly before abruptly closing the door on Wufei's shocked face.

Wufei stood shocked at Rei's door, a nosebleed beginning to slowly trickle out of his nose. It had taken quite a while for him to get used to having a woman in the house. He and Heero had been moved out of the east wing of the house so Rei could have it all to herself at Quatre's insistence of propriety. 'Not like I would want to be living in the same wing as an onna anyway.' He was still a bit miffed at having to move all of his belongings to a new room just for the sake of one woman. The only bright side was the arguments, as he took out his frustration over Duo's slipperiness on the feisty young woman. 'Hmm, I would love to spar with her but I would defeat her too easily if she is not in her transformed state,' he mused, ignorant that Rei retained some of her upgraded abilities even while not henshined. He walked away quickly when he heard rustling coming from behind the door, afraid the onna would open the door half dressed.

Several doors down, at the beginning of the west wing, a certain brown haired young man resumed his research on his laptop, having paused when he heard the soft sound of feminine laughter. He tried to continue his work but after typing the same sentence four times, he shut down his computer in disgust. He got up and stretched, his muscles aching after having been in the same position for several hours. He idly walked over to his window and sat down in the window seat, his gaze focused on the distant horizon. Ever since Rei had moved in, he had felt jumpy, an unusual feeling for the normally icy cold soldier. He caught himself staring at her at the oddest moments, watching the candlelight from the main room highlight her hair or the sun give her a glowing halo as she strolled through the rose garden. He would listen to the sound of her amused laughter at Duo's antics or hear her softly humming when she thought no one was watching. Her fluid movements captivated him and he was drawn to her for a reason he couldn't name. He struggled every night with these strange feelings and had finally decided he would see as little of her as possible until he resolved what was going on with him. That decision had come two nights ago and he had shut himself away from the rest, coming out to eat meals occasionally before retreating back to his room where he would type on his laptop for hours one end or read a book on military strategy from Quatre's immense library. He would come out in the middle of the night to exercise if he wasn't on a mission. Internally, he was disgusted with himself for running from her but he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of her, thoughts of her popping into his mind at the weirdest times. 'It's only been two days and you act like a drug addict without his fix! Relena never caused this much turmoil and she threw herself at me every chance she could get. Rei doesn't act any different towards me than she does the other pilots and I can't stop thinking of her! Get it together, Yuy,' he mentally berated himself. He would never admit how her violet gaze would cause his heart to make a funny jump in his chest or how her voice caressed his senses or how great the urge was for him to sink his hands into her long silky hair. 'How do I know her hair is silky? For all I know, it could be coarse and wiry. But somehow, I know. Just as I know that if I let her in, my life will change forever,' he continued to think as he ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. He continued with his chaotic thoughts until a flash of red caught his eye. It was Rei, wearing slim black jeans and a red off the shoulder top. She was running across the lawn towards Abdul, where he stood next to a hover jeep. He watched her gracefully hop into the vehicle and laugh at some remark of Abdul's before the jeep started and raced down the long driveway leading away from the Winner mansion, her hair flying like a silken banner behind her. He watched until the jeep drove out of sight before turning back to his laptop, his mind still a chaotic mess. "She's just going into town. It's no big deal. Quatre's already okayed the trip if Abdul's taking her. Maybe I can get some work done before dinner starts. But maybe I'll just see what Quatre's doing first…," he trailed off, his hand already on the knob of his bedroom door.

####***

And that's it for this chapter. Not as exciting but I wanted everyone to get a feel for how the pilots see Rei-chan and how Rei-chan sees the pilots. Next chapter: Rei and the City (Cheesy and it's a rip off from 'Sex and the City' but this fic is PG-13 so don't even think about it. I don't write lemons! I leave it to your imagination.) Please give me some feedback on this chapter as I need it desperately.


	8. Rei and the City

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. The only thing I have is a lot of merchandise so if either company sues me, they lose out on someone who probably pays for their vacations with all the anime stuff I buy from them ^_^.

Dedication: Thanks to Kalika-chan, Spampers, Lady in Red and all of the others who have reviewed my story. I love you guys! Special thanks to A-chan for giving me the idea to write the scene for Heero and Rei's target practice. See! Reviews matter to writers!

A/N: Sorry for the delay, minna, but Duo wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him a bigger part this chapter since he didn't really show up last chapter and Rei and Heero wanted more personal time. Who am I to argue with the stars of my own fic? They might leave and then where will I be? This chapter is longer than my previous ones, so be prepared to hunker down for a while. I hope this makes up for the slight delay.

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

####***

Rei laughed happily as the hover jeep sped down the road, whipping her long hair in a crazy dance. The beautiful scenery was lush and green and filled with life. She breathed in the sweet scent of grass and fresh air and her eyes sparkled at the sight of a flock of brightly plumed birds darting in the sky in a graceful air ballet. 'It's like paradise here. Everything seems so untouched and free. Face it, I'm just happy to be truly outside. I really feel as if life has started over for me. I have a wonderful place to stay, I'm well fed and wonderfully clothed, I'm living with a group of people who are doing something right for this world and are mostly really nice to me, not to mention that a couple of them are really handsome and the others are too cute for words. I'm a lucky person. The only things missing in my life are my ojii-san and my friends. I even miss Yuiichiro and his off-key singing. I miss the other girls but there is nothing I can do now. I'll live life for them. I won't spend my life regretting what I should have done. Which reminds me, I have to speak to Heero. I need to find out why I feel so drawn to him. I've been having that dream over and over again and I can't help but think the eyes I see in it are Heero's,' Rei thought dreamily, her violet eyes beginning to glaze at the thought of the enigmatic soldier. 'He's so…perfect. Minako-chan would get those hearts in her eyes at the first sight of him and Mako-chan would compare him to her old sempai. Even Usagi, as wrapped up as she is in Mamoru-kun, would probably drool over him. And what's not to drool about? I want to run my fingers through his hair and see if I can tame that unruliness. No to mention his body. I know he has to work out to keep that body in shape, but I've never seen him work out. (A/N: I wonder why! Tee hee!) His arms look so comforting. I wish I could feel them wrap around me.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the hover jeep came to an abrupt stop, jolting her forward slightly. Rei looked up and around her. Tall buildings that shone in the afternoon sun surrounded them on all sides. Storefronts with brightly flashing lights attempted to lure in prospective customers to buy their wares.

"Gomen nasai, Rei-sama," Abdul apologized profusely, blushing furiously when her violet gaze finally settled on his face. "We're here and I didn't want to run over that lady crossing the street."

"It's okay. I'd rather be jolted a little than have an innocent citizen hurt. Can you tell me where I can go shopping for some clothes and other personal items, Abdul-san," Rei inquired, feeling slightly overwhelmed as she took in the immense size of the city. 'I think this city is larger than Tokyo,' Rei thought, slightly in shock from all the noise and the crowded atmosphere after a pleasant ride in the quiet countryside. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Heero that she hadn't even noticed the scenery changing as they entered into the city.

"There's a map directory in the band Quatre-sama gave you when you first arrived. You just press this little black button and it will tell you where you are and where everything is located. It's voice activated and keyed only to your voice so no one should be able to interfere with it. Currently, we are in the downtown area. The green dot is you and the red dot shows your destination" Abdul instructed, pressing the small button, which caused a small holographic map to appear from the slim black band wrapped around Rei's wrist. "This small green button will connect you to anyone of us Maganacs or Quatre-sama and the other pilots. Just let it know who you want to talk to and it will try to connect with them. You can call me when you are ready to leave, unless you would like for me to accompany you."

"Iie. That's okay. I'm sure there are other things you would rather be doing than accompanying me while I shop in women's stores," Rei chuckled. "I should be done in a couple of hours and then I'll meet you back here. I'll call you then, okay?" Abdul smoothly pulled into an underground parking garage and parked the hover jeep in a nearby space.

"Hai, Rei-sama! Have fun," Abdul responded, smiling. 'She's such a nice girl. Maybe she and Quatre-sama could become a nice couple so he can settle down and have a loving wife and some children' Abdul contemplated. The Maganacs were always trying to ensure Quatre's happiness and were currently on a matchmaking frenzy that was driving their poor master insane. The Arab man whistled a happy tune between parted front teeth and wandered off to a favorite café to have a cup of strong coffee and some pastries while he settled down with a newspaper to wait for Rei.

Rei had no idea of what was going through the Maganac's mind as she walked down the street, following the little green dot on the holo-map that was supposed to lead her to a nearby shopping plaza. Her eyes were busy looking at her surroundings and she smiled to see the hustle and bustle of this large city. Ultra-modern buildings sat side by side with antique little boutiques and a small park was situated right in the middle of the street. The street widened at the beginning of the park and diverged on either side, going around the park before converging together at the end of the park. People walked past Rei, lost in their own thoughts or hurrying to some unknown destination. 'It's like noontime in downtown Tokyo. Everyone's always rushing somewhere,' Rei thought, lost in her observations until her band beeped, signifying her arrival at her destination. She looked in awe at the seven story building. It was constructed of beige stone and decorated with murals of fairy tales. Colorful banners hung from poles extending outwards from enormous windows. The entire ground floor was constructed of thick glass that sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun. She walked into the glass-enclosed building and lost herself in the age-old female tradition of shopping. 

Two hours later, a much happier Rei was softly humming as she walked along the tree-lined streets. 'Hmmm, I had forgotten how much fun it is to go shopping and just be totally girly. I've bought half a dozen new dresses, several pairs of pants, 4 new pairs of jeans, couple pairs of shorts, a ton of new shirts and tops, several pairs of shoes, that cute pair of boots, and a bunch of underthings, a new set of pajamas, some makeup and some of my favorite jasmine fragrance. Quatre-kun would totally blush to see some of this stuff. It's nice to be able to have to worry only about whether or not a pair of pants makes your butt look big. It would be nice to get some opinions while shopping though. I fear the boys would only get bored or get bloody noses if they had to help me shop. They wouldn't exactly be the greatest of help in that department. That's what was so great about having the other girls as friends; being able to make fun of each other's clothing choices or really offer great advice on what looked good and what looked goofy. Wow! Look at the time! I've got to get back or Abdul will worry,' thought Rei frantically, not noticing that she had walked quite a ways into a different part of town in her musings.

This part of town was quite unlike the busy metropolitan area she had just been in. The buildings here were showing signs of wear and cracks were evident. Large chunks of certain buildings were gone, exposing the insides of what used to be office buildings and stores. Windows were shattered, some buildings were missing the windows completely and others had spidery fracture marks across them. Rei turned in a complete circle, looking at the destruction around her. Huge impressions dented the streets, sending cracks further into the street and the lining sidewalks. Trees that used to stand proudly were bent and splintered. "What happened here? This can't just be the poor section of town. Let me check my holo-map," Rei murmured as she tapped the small black button on her band. The map flared to life and hummed softly, showing her current location L4 Colony, Stratos City, Old Textile Sector. Currently abandoned and under restriction "I can see why it would be abandoned. The question is how was it made this way." Rei continued to walk, the heavy bags on her arms unnoticed as she continued to survey the damaged sector. A small noise caught her attention and she ran towards it. Several yards in front of her, was a young woman helping a little old woman up. It was evident that the old woman had tripped on one of the myriad chunks of concrete littering the sidewalk. 'Why is she here? If this sector is under restriction and supposedly abandoned, there shouldn't be anyone here except for a nosy fire senshi,' Rei wondered. She briskly walked over to the pair and helped pick up some packages that had scattered on the street.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the young woman said, gratefully accepting the packages from Rei.

"Doo itashimashite. Are you alright," Rei asked, turning her attention from the young woman to the old woman, who was dusting off her coat.

"Hai. I'm fine. Thank you, young lady. It's nice to see other polite young people besides my granddaughter here," the kindly old woman responded.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in this part of town? I thought it was under restriction," Rei questioned, her hair billowing slightly as a breeze swept through.

"Ah, yes, the sector is closed, but I used to live near here and I needed to get some of my things. I'm living with my granddaughter," the old woman gestured to the younger woman standing beside her. "And I wanted to make sure that some personal things of mine wouldn't be lost or destroyed while they try to rebuild this part of town."

"They're rebuilding? It doesn't look like it," Rei said dubiously, a small frown appearing between her delicately arched brows.

"Ha ha ha! No, it doesn't, does it? They have to tear down everything first before they can rebuild. It's supposed to happen next week, which is why I wanted to get my things before it happens," the old woman replied.

"What happened here? I'm new to this town," Rei explained, trying to find out as much information as possible.

"The Ravagers attacked. We were quite lucky to have the Gundams save us. Luckily, there were no casualties because of their timely intervention. Of course, the sector was destroyed, but better a couple of buildings than human lives," the old woman responded, her strong spirit evident in her frame and bearing.

"You don't seem to resent the Gundams at all for any of this destruction," Rei questioned, curious to hear what reaction she would get. She knew that in her time as a Senshi, there had been property damage in their battles against youmas and battle had raged in the Diet about whether or not the Senshi were a help or a hazard. She wondered what the people of this time thought of their guardians. She knew as a guardian how hard it was to make sure that the enemy was vanquished without causing further damage, especially to heavily populated areas. The Senshi had always agonized over each injury caused to unsuspecting citizens who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had briefly wondered if their presence was only causing more hazards and if they should have left their family and friends in order to keep them from being targeted. Rei especially had pondered this question, since her temple had been the site of many battles and her ojii-san and Yuiichiro had been victims of many a power-crazed, energy stealing youma. They had finally decided to stay when they realized that the attacks would continue regardless of whether or not the Senshi were in residence.

"Personally, no, but I know that some people feel they have to blame someone and the Gundams are a convenient scapegoat. There is no way for the Gundams to defend us without some destruction happening. They are gigantic machines that tower over the city. What are they supposed to do, tiptoe through the city," the old woman snorted. Her granddaughter sighed, obviously having heard this topic of conversation many times before. "They've defended the colonies from domination by Earth and averted a huge war that could have happened at the hands of a young girl being manipulated by a devious mastermind. We can only be thankful for all that they have done for us. Heaven knows that it's a thankless job and the poor pilots have probably seen things no person should have to."

"Grandmother, we have to be getting home soon. I still have to prepare dinner," the young woman reminded.

"Sorry for taking up your time," Rei said, gracefully bowing in respect before turning to leave and head back to find Abdul and the hover jeep. The couple waved and walked away. 'I wonder what people would think if they knew that the pilots were fifteen when the war between the colonies and Earth started. They've had to kill and make judgement calls that no one should ever have to make, especially at that age. The regular person doesn't know that these Ravagers eat their victims for energy. I bet even the most hateful person would be grateful to the Gundams for all that they do,' Rei mused. Rei was still lost in thought as she followed the holo-map back to where she had started and was getting ready to call Abdul. Suddenly, she ran into what felt like a small brick wall and rebounded to fall in an undignified heap on the street, her packages and bags scattering onto the surrounding area. 'What is up with me today? First bumping into Wufei and now this,' Rei thought irritably.

"Hey, beautiful! What are you doing here," a familiar voice asked, as a hand was extended out to assist her up.

Rei looked up into the twinkling lavender eyes of Duo, the "wall" she had walked into and shook her head in amusement. "I'm walking into stuff and practicing landing on my butt so it can become immune to pain. What does it look like I'm doing," Rei asked, smirking slightly. "By the way, I wouldn't go anywhere near Wufei when you get back home because he is so ready to kill you for using his katana to slice cheese. What on Earth possessed you to use his katana? You know that thing is sacred to him. It's kind of like how you treat your braid."

"There is nothing as sacred as my braid," yelped Duo in indignation, clasping said braid in his hands. "And there were no clean knives left and I needed to make my sandwich quickly before I came into town. His katana was the only thing available so I had to make do with what was on hand."

"On hand? You had to go up to his room on the third floor from the kitchen on the first floor, sneak into his room without his knowledge and grab his katana, then go sneaking back into the kitchen and you call that making do with something "on hand"? I think there must have been some other, less complex thing you could have done to make your sandwich, Duo-kun," Rei said, accepting Duo's outstretched hand and pulling herself off the uncomfortable sidewalk, brushing off her backside.

"I was training. I have to keep my stealth abilities in top form, you know," Duo replied airily, waving his hand in the air as if brushing away some pesky little fly. He then bent down and began helping Rei by picking up the scattered items from Rei's shopping bags. His mischievous eyes glinted when he picked up some of the objects.

"Ne, Rei-chan, what are these for? A little something for Hee-man," he asked, holding up a lacy violet bra and a shell pink pair of satin tap pants with a matching camisole top.

"Give me those, baka! And what do you mean by "for Hee-man"? Is he a cross-dresser or something," Rei asked, a blush staining her porcelain cheeks as she snatched the items away from the grinning Duo and hurriedly stuffed them into a random bag. 

"That I know of, Hee-man is not a cross-dresser. He's so manly and stoic that I've taken to calling him Hee-man just to prove my point, but he never acknowledges it. It's really boring trying to get a rise out of him because he never reacts, but I won't give up! Don't try to change the subject either. You know what I meant about the frilly stuff being for Heero," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows at Rei.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, Duo-kun," Rei exclaimed loftily, turning her perfect little nose into the air and retreating behind the haughty façade she used so successfully at her school. Unfortunately, the blush that was still on her face ruined the entire effect.

"Oi, I'm not stupid, you know. I've been watching you guys the last couple of days and I can practically feel the tension between you two. It practically walks up to me and screams in my face to notice. And if you think that I'm the only one noticing, you are so wrong! I know that Quatre has noticed and maybe Trowa has too. I'm not too sure about him and how he deals with romantic entanglements though," Duo said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin and pondering the subject for a minute. He shook his head briskly and continued, "But that's not the topic under discussion either. I've seen you guys shooting each other interested looks when you think the other one isn't watching. You might as well admit it and then do something because Mr. "I'm so perfect, I don't need a woman or anything else" sure isn't going to. You might have to jump him wearing that frilly stuff you bought just to get his attention."

"I am not some trampy seducer, Duo-kun! I do not go around "jumping" men. Furthermore, you are so wrong about this "attraction" between me and Heero. He couldn't be less interested if I was…was…was you" Rei shouted, her aloof mask melting like butter in sunlight.

"Hey! I take exception to that remark! I'm very attractive, I'll have you know. After all, I think it's pretty obvious how good-looking I am. But I'm not interested in him the way you are or the way he is in you. And if you want, you can practice your seduction act on me. I wouldn't mind if you pranced into my room wearing some of this stuff and tried to work your wiles on me," he said, grinning lazily and twirling a pair of blue silk panties around his index finger.

Rei hastily grabbed the last piece of her scattered lingerie from Duo's finger and stuffed that into another bag. 'Well, so much for having nicely folded stuff,' she thought huffily, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Duo. 'Is Heero interested in me or is Duo-kun just yanking my chain? What am I thinking? I must be delusional to think that Heero is interested in me that way. He hasn't spoken more than a dozen words since I started living at Quatre's mansion,' Rei thought irritably. She decided to divert Duo's attention to safer avenues of conversation. "I am not practicing anything with you, Duo-kun, especially not **that**!Don't you have somewhere to be or something to do besides messing with my head like this," Rei asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I gotta meet Meshif and Omar in the town square so we can head back to the mansion with the supplies we came down here for. How about you, Rei-chan," Duo replied, letting the subject drop…for now. He knew how far to push the little spitfire before backing down. Not to mention, he didn't want to make her so mad that he couldn't tease her some more further on down the road. 'Maybe I should work on Heero next. It's about time he gets his perfect little world shaken up a bit. Relena doesn't count. She still gives me the creeps,' Duo thought, smiling inwardly at the thought of Heero's reaction. 

"I'm meeting Abdul downtown. I told him this shopping trip would only take a couple of hours, so I better hurry if I don't want to keep him waiting. I'll see you at dinner, okay," Rei asked, her bags once more in her hands and the blush receding from her face.

"Hai, hai. Go on. I have some more stuff to do before I meet up with them," Duo said, waving her off. He watched as she disappeared around the corner before he let the smirk he had been stifling quirk the corner of his mouth. 'I noticed you denied Heero feeling anything for you, but you didn't deny feeling something for Heero. This is going to be very interesting, very interesting indeed.' Duo leisurely walked towards his meeting spot, whistling a merry tune, his head whirling with ideas.

####***

An hour later, a flushed Rei ran into the Winner mansion, her bags thumping heavily against her legs. She had politely refused Abdul's offer to carry in her bags for her since she had purchased everything herself. She flew up the stairs, her feet barely skimming the velvet runner that cascaded down the marble steps. 'I need to see Quatre-kun. He's always so peaceful and calm and I really need to calm myself down. Drat that Duo for putting those thoughts in my head! I haven't been able to think of anything else since he told me that Heero is attracted to me. It's so hard to know when Duo-kun is speaking the truth or just playing with me.'

She ran into her room, which was located on the second floor, and began to unpack her new purchases, smoothing out some of the wrinkles from her earlier mishap. After a half hour and fully satisfied with the status of her new wardrobe, Rei left her room in search of her calm friend. She walked briskly down the hall, her thoughts still roiling in turmoil. She came to Quatre's study and rapped on the thick wooden door. A muffled "Come in" greeted her ears and she turned the large brass knob quickly, pushing the heavy door and darting inside as she heard Duo's laughter ringing up from the foyer. She closed the door hurriedly and then spun around, catching herself in shock as she was met by the icy blue gaze of the subject of her current personal torment. Quatre was seated in a large leather bound chair by the window, opposite Heero, who occupied the other chair in the room. 

"Gomen nasai. I didn't know you were already occupied, Quatre-kun. I'll come back later," Rei said calmly while the butterflies in her stomach threatened to erupt from within her. 'Why does he have to be here, of all places? Oh, he looks so good with the soft light playing on his hair. Ah! Snap out of it,' Rei mentally berated herself. She quickly backed up and was about to leave when Quatre's smooth voice interrupted.

"It's okay, Rei-chan. Heero and I were just talking for a little bit. Ara! You must be here for the tour of the Gundams like I promised you earlier. Gomen, but I still haven't finished my work completely and there are some papers that have to be finished tonight. Maybe Heero can show you instead. That won't be a problem, will it? Heero actually knows more about the Gundams than probably anyone else except the scientists," Quatre affably offered. He slanted a look at his companion, waiting to see Heero's reaction. 'The heat in here just jumped about 10 degrees and I can feel waves of uncertainty and attraction pouring from them. If they don't leave here soon, I will be overwhelmed completely.'

"It's okay! We can do it tomorrow or maybe this weekend instead…," Rei began, her heart thumping wildly.

"I'll do it, (A/N: I really wanted to say Mission Accepted but decided not to ~_^)" Heero stated calmly, rising from his chair in one lithe movement. He walked over to Rei and held open the door for her, his eyes piercing hers.

Knowing she couldn't back out of the situation gracefully, Rei nodded her head slightly and proceeded to walk out the door, followed closely by Heero. As the door shut behind them with a soft click, Quatre blew out the breath he had been holding unconsciously. 'Whew! Well maybe this will finally settle things between them. They've been avoiding each other like crazy, but I can feel the curiosity and attraction emanating from them. I wasn't too sure with Heero because he has always been really hard for me to read, but his coming in here and "subtly" asking about Rei-chan felt almost like an interrogation! If I didn't know any better, I would swear he was jealous of my closeness with her.' Quatre shook his head again as he hunkered down to finish his paperwork.

On the other side of the door, two people stared mutely at each other, their tension like a fine wire strung out between them, just waiting to snap. Heero said nothing but turned sharply on his heel and walked down the stairs. Pausing momentarily, he turned his head back toward her and motioned her to follow with a wave of his hand. Rei watched him descend before slowly following, fuming slightly. 'Does he think I'm a dog to follow when he motions to me? Humph! I'll follow but this better be a really good tour of the Gundams. I don't know what I saw in him in the first place,' Rei thought wrathfully, her mouth set in a firm line. She trailed behind him until he reached the ground floor and then made a sharp turn towards the back of the mansion. She quickened her pace slightly, unsure of where he was heading since she had never been to this part of the house before. She stopped as she saw him before a wall decorated with a small lion headed fountain. He twisted the lion-head clockwise and the wall swung inward with a silent whoosh. His enigmatic eyes met hers for a brief moment that jolted her back to her senses and continued down a newly revealed staircase. She again followed and jerked in shock when the wall swung closed behind her. 'This is just creepy, like one of those horror films that Mako-chan used to love to watch really late at night. So what happens next? Does some masked psycho come swinging from the ceiling wielding a huge knife and attack us,' Rei thought to herself, unconsciously inching closer to Heero. Finally, a set of lights lining the walls flared to life and illuminated the room, bathing it in a bluish glow. Anything Rei might have said was lost as she stared up in awe at the huge Gundams that towered over her. The room was enormous, like a warehouse with a ceiling that seemed to go upward to infinity. The walls were constructed of a gunmetal gray steel, seamless and solid. The Gundams were lined up, two on one side and three on the other, like silent sentinels. At the very far end of the room was a seam in the wall that bisected the wall in half. 'That must be where the Gundams deploy from,' Rei thought, her mind trying to assimilate the enormity of what she was seeing for the first time.

Heero walked over to one Gundam and laid his hand on it. He turned back to Rei and simply said, "This is Wing Zero, my Gundam. That one is Deathscythe Hell and it belongs to Duo, Heavyarms Kai, which is Trowa's, Sandrock Custom belongs to Quatre, and Wufei's is Altron." As he named them off, he pointed to the individual Gundams. Hearing no reaction, he turned fully to look at Rei and was struck again by her incredible beauty. She stood in a pool of light, her face glowing with wonder and her eyes round with awe. She looked like some goddess that had somehow ended up on the mortal plane. The light flickered on her violet highlighted hair, reminding him of a moonless midnight sky. Her eyes were round in wonder but they also intimated at secrets that only she knew. They tempted him. Tempted him to see if he could unlock all of her secrets. Somehow, he knew it would take a lifetime to fully uncover them all. Strangely, the thought didn't seem to disturb him as much as he had thought it would. 

Rei was fully absorbed in taking in every detail of the Gundams. She had seen them on the newsvids occasionally when they were filmed defending against the Ravagers, but they had seemed like giant toys. Looking at them up close, she could almost sense a warrior spirit residing in each separate Gundam. She studied each one in detail, noting that each one was unique. She saw the gleaming weapons and the solid yet somehow fluid lines of the huge machines. The senshi of War within her couldn't help but admire these works of art. Her gaze wandered until it landed on the Wing Zero Gundam. She studied it from the top to finally rest on the bottom, noting how Heero still stood with his hand braced against the white gleaming metal. They looked connected in a way that seemed almost natural. Her awe of the Gundams abated as her attention began to wander and then settle on Heero. His spiky hair looked like he had run his hands through it several times, ruffling it and causing it to settle boyishly across his brow. His eyes, usually so icy and emotionless were softened and seemed darker than usual. Rei could feel life coming from him in a way she never had before. The line of his toned body was perfect, bringing to Rei's mind pictures of Greek statues she had seen in museums while on school field trips. He seemed much more approachable to her and she wondered why she had never seen this side of him before. Her fingers fairly itched with the urge to touch him, wanting to see if this apparent warming of his was evident in his skin. 

Both occupants of the massive room gazed at each other lost in silent wonder as their gazes locked. Heero's gaze plundered her eyes mercilessly, seemingly trying to see into her soul. Rei's gaze was trapped in his and she mentally struggled against the dominance he was exerting over her until she noticed the blazing blue flame in his eyes. 'There it is again; the eyes from my dream.' Her thought was fleeting however, as she felt the warmth grow cold beneath the blue flame. It still made her want to drown in the warm feelings that his eyes evoked in her. They would have continued to stare at each other for much longer except for the sudden flickering of one of the nearby lights. Snapped out of her trance, Rei flushed lightly before turning away from Heero.

"Ummm, how do you get in these things," she asked desperately, proud that her voice didn't betray her sudden nervousness.

The next hour was spent showing her the insides of each Gundam and explaining the various weapons and abilities each possessed. Both Heero and Rei grasped onto the excuse of the tour with both hands and vainly tried to ignore the heavy thundering of their hearts. It was with a sense of relief that they heard Rashid's voice beckon them for dinner.

####***

Dinner was always an entertaining affair and Rei looked forward to being with other people, as she desperately needed to be away from Heero after that last intimate encounter. Her hopes were rudely dashed as they entered the spacious dining room. Everyone sat wherever they liked, the only exception being Quatre who sat at the head of the table at every meal. Duo was seated on Quatre's left-hand side and had clamped on to an unusually frazzled Trowa, who sat next to him. Rei puzzled over this until she noticed a glaring Wufei seated at the end of the other table. 'Duo-kun must be using Trowa-kun as a shield against the justice-spewing dragon. Why doesn't Wufei just sit across from him,' Rei pondered until she noticed a pair of black boot clad feet propped up on the chair in front of him.

"Ah, Rei-chan! So nice of you and Hee-man to make it to dinner. Did you get lost in the dark, close confines of the Gundam bay? Never mind, I'm sure Hee-man kept you safe," Duo said, his voice dropping suggestively.

Heero glared at the wisecracking pilot, his eyes promising a retribution that would make Wufei's threats look like a promise of candy. His nerves were unsettled, an unfamiliar feeling to the always controlled soldier. He slid a glance sideways towards his beautiful companion and noticed a soft flush staining her elegant cheekbones. 'Is she hot or is she reacting to Duo's remarks? Is he saying something stupid that is embarrassing her? I'm going to have to make sure that he is too tired to bother her. Maybe I should schedule a sparring match with him tomorrow,' Heero thought testily, not liking the thought that Duo was causing Rei discomfort. He refused to delve any deeper as to why he felt so upset about her reactions to Duo's comments. He grew cold and thoughtful once more.

"Why do you have your feet propped up on the chair, Duo-kun," Rei asked sweetly, hoping that Duo would feel a little bit uncomfortable about having to reveal his earlier shenanigans. She had no idea that Duo was completely shameless in regard to his pranks or that he always had a way to turn things to his advantage.

"I was saving the seat for you, Rei-chan. I am not letting that sourpuss ruin my dinner. If I want sour, I'll have a glass of lemonade. I would much rather have your stunningly gorgeous face fill my line of vision," Duo said winningly, a flirtatious smirk on his lips. His eyes seemed to glitter with fun and Rei had the sinking feeling that the Devious One had something up his sleeve. She sank down in the now vacated chair and shot a commiserating glance toward Trowa. 'Poor guy, having to deal with Duo-kun and Wufei for several hours all by himself. Even stoicism can only get you so far before a person cracks. I shudder to imagine what that pair has subjected him to, especially since he loves his peace and quiet so,' she thought. Trowa just sighed and seemed resigned to an evening of being caught in the middle of a huge Duo-Wufei battle royale.

Heero shot a suspicious look at his fellow pilot before settling himself next to Rei, the only other empty seat at the table. Usually, when he came down for dinner, he made sure to be seated as far away as possible from her or where he couldn't clearly see her face so as to not be distracted or drawn into useless daydreams. He had an inkling that somehow Duo was involved in the seating arrangements and that Wufei's current tirade was not the main reason for seating him in Heero's favored seat. 'Is he trying to make me uncomfortable because he thinks I'm attracted to her or is he doing this for his own benefit,' he thought irritably, the thought that Duo could be also be attracted to their houseguest was grating on his nerves. He could feel warmth radiating from her as he sat next down to her and he found himself sitting a little closer than he normally would have to any other person. He realized quickly what he had done, but found no way to correct his position without bringing further attention to himself. 'It's only for about an hour and a half. I can live with her being so close for such a short period of time. I am perfectly in control of my emotions. I have to be,' he thought grimly. He studiously ignored everyone, focusing his gaze and attention on the gold and blue design of the china plate set in front of him.

Rei was also having a hard time concentrating on her other dinner companions. She was very aware of Heero's closeness and his absolute maleness seemed to drive her senses, psychic and otherwise, into a frenzy. Her time alone with him in the Gundam room had only increased her attraction to him and she found herself hard pressed to not touch him in some sort of way. 'He seemed so human in there. So very different from the way he is now, completely blocked off from anyone, even his closest comrades. I know I saw something soft in those eyes, something that wasn't just icy disdain. I want, no, I need to see that again. I need to know if what I saw was real or if it was just a trick of the lighting,' Rei decided firmly, her mind settled.

Dinner went by surprisingly smoothly, with only little altercations happening between Wufei and Duo occasionally. The multi-course meal was served efficiently by the dutiful Maganacs, who would present the dish to Quatre for approval before serving the others. Rei found herself on the receiving end of many wide smiles from the Maganacs and quizzically returned them. The Maganacs were always polite and friendly, but never this friendly. She was rather unsettled but gracefully squashed her feeling of nervousness. It was surprisingly easy, but the gourmet dishes aided her a great deal. The first course was a green salad arranged in crystal bowls, followed closely by lobster bisque, the wine, cream and lobster mingling delightfully to tempt the palate. The main course of Coq Au Vin accompanied by parslied new potatoes and haricot verts (French green beans) disappeared quickly and silently into 6 extremely hungry individuals. The finishing touch had been a chocolate torte with raspberries and fresh whipped cream. Rei relaxed into her chair, lulled by the sumptuous meal into briefly forgetting the nearness of her dining companion. She lazily swirled the water in the crystal goblet in her hand, watching the light refract into myriad tiny rainbows. 'Oh, that was so good! I'm going to gain so much weight if I keep eating like this and don't do some major physical activity soon. Usagi would be in absolute heaven here. I think she would have finished everyone else's portion if they didn't eat it fast enough. Mako-chan would have liked it here too. She'd probably be in the kitchen right now, pumping Meshif for his recipes,' Rei thought hazily, her mind clouded and slightly drowsy from the meal.

Quatre watched benevolently from the head of the table. He had been quite nervous to see what had happened with Heero and Rei during the tour, and had been slightly agitated when he had sensed the roiling emotions emitting from them. He had feared he had made things worse with his interference, but he had been unable to help himself when the opportunity had presented itself to him so neatly. Heero had spent the previous two hours with him in his study, subtly interrogating him about Rei. He had used the pretext of wanting to know more about their houseguest for "security reasons", but Quatre had soon deduced that their fearless leader was questioning him for more personal reasons, especially when Heero had turned the line of questioning to what personal matters Rei discussed with Quatre when they had their almost daily tea ritual. He had been slightly surprised when he had realized the reason behind the line of questioning. He had never guessed that Heero's attraction to Rei was so deeply grounded. He knew all of the pilots were attracted to Rei in some way or another and in varying degrees, but that was to be expected. She was a beautiful young woman who happened to be living in close quarters with them and none of the pilots were romantically involved with anyone. He had decided to give a little push to see if the two would act upon their mutual attraction, but was disappointed when they first came to the dining room, as they held themselves politely aloof from each other. His disappointment eased however, when he felt the attraction flare sharply again as they sat next to each other. He studied both of them now and was pleased to sense the feeling of determination from Rei and amused to feel the resolution from Heero. 'This should be very interesting. At least if I help them, the Maganacs will stop thinking about trying to set myself and Rei up,' he thought, his lips turning up slightly at the corners into a cute smile. He knew the Maganacs were fairly itching to get him married and had been waiting for the time when they would decide that Rei would make a good match just because they shared some similar interests and were able to have pleasant conversations. He knew Rei did not like him that way and that even though he was very fond of her, they were not suited for each other as lovers. He broke into the quiet lull gently, drawing attention from all.

"Rei-chan, I spoke with Preventer HQ and they have cleared you for mission readiness. Most likely, you will be called upon the next time a Ravager attack happens. I do wish you would reconsider. I know your abilities would greatly help us and that you are very gifted, but I still do not feel comfortable about you going into battle with these monsters," Quatre spoke quietly, his soft blue eyes worried.

"Quatre-kun, I thank you for your concern, but I really must do this. I have to fight these things that threaten your world. I was born for this," Rei said simply, her violet gaze calm and assured. 'No one understands. I've fought for hundreds of years before, during the Silver Millenium when we were almost immortal and aged so slowly that it was negligible. My life is dedicated to fighting for peace and protecting it. I no longer have a princess to protect, so I will protect this universe in her place," Rei decided, her conviction firming with every breath she took.

"Let her fight. She knows what she's doing and she has obviously thought this through already. It does her or us no good to hold her back, Quatre," Heero said, his first words since sitting down at the dinner table. Rei looked at him in surprise but he didn't turn toward her or acknowledge her at all.

"I agree with Heero. She has every right to fight for her world and her new home. How can she feel this is really her home if she isn't given the right to defend it," Trowa offered, his green eyes serious and deep. He knew what it was like to feel as if nothing belonged to you, even your place in the world. Rei turned grateful eyes to Trowa and smiled back at the small smile he offered her.

"If the onna wants to fight, let her fight. Just as long as she doesn't expect us to protect her during battle, then it shouldn't be a problem. And maybe she can finally do something useful with that flame power of hers besides directing it at us," Wufei snorted. Privately, he admired the violet-haired onna's determination to fight. He had thought it was mainly for show, but was pleasantly surprised to see her dogged determination.

"Arigatou, Wufei...I think," Rei replied, rolling her eyes in amusement. She had learned to take all of Wufei's comments with a grain of salt. 'He's a lot like me in some ways. The same aggressive spirit, the same violent tendencies to protect the important things in life, and the same temper. It's probably why I would never be attracted to or date him in a million years. I would probably kill him as soon as kiss him,' she mentally chuckled.

"Well, I have no problems with Rei-chan fighting beside us either, except the doubt that Rei-chan knows how to handle a firearm. She needs to know how to react to gunfire and how to shoot just in case her powers don't work or she's in a situation where she can't transform," Duo said seriously. He had sobered immediately at the thought of Rei in the thick of things during a battle. He didn't doubt her abilities, especially since his stomach was still sometimes sore from where she had gouged him with her "heels of death" as he called them, but he knew from her expression that regular weaponry was very alien to her. "She needs someone to show her how to shoot a gun so she can get used to the sound and become proficient at targeting. Believe me, beautiful, gunshots are very distracting if you aren't used to hearing them."

"You're right, Duo," Quatre said smoothly, overriding the protest he could see forming on Rei's lips. "In fact, I would say that Rei-chan would be a liability if she didn't go through this training. She shouldn't go out on the battlefield unless someone shows her the ropes. In fact, since the next mission will probably be very soon, it should be done as soon as possible. Tonight would be good,' he finished cunningly. He saw the perfect opportunity to throw Rei and Heero together again and he was perfectly willing and ready to squash down any suggestions of anyone else but Heero teaching her. He hadn't made the Winner Corporation even more successful than it already had been without knowing when to be ruthless and how to get his way effectively. He was surprised when he got the utmost cooperation from his fellow pilots.

"Gomen, but I can't. I'm expecting a vid-call from Catherine since she's actually on a colony that has a telecommunications systems," Trowa informed them. The circus troupe was currently touring through the smaller colony clusters, trying to rally morale since the onslaught of Ravager attacks on the mostly defenseless smaller habitations. Everyone knew how much Trowa was looking forward to being able to talk with his sister and no argument was made. He excused himself from the table and retreated to the library, fully expecting the sparks to fly between Duo and Wufei again and not wanting to get caught up in it again and miss his sister's call.

"I am not teaching a weak onna how to shoot a gun. I have more important things to do with my time," Wufei said loftily.

Duo rolled his eyes and mocked, "Who said she would want you to teach her anyway? I can think of more pleasant things to do than look at your scowling face while you grouch out orders and I'm sure Rei-chan can too. Go tighten your ponytail some more or something will ya? And you're not that great with a gun anyway. Maybe if she had to learn how to use that huge Ginsu knife you call a katana…" Duo's eyes widened comically as he realized that he had just reminded the temperamental Asian of the "indignity" he had suffered earlier that day at Duo's own hands. He quickly leapt from his chair and leapfrogged over a startled Quatre. He quickly threw Rei an apologetic look and yelled, "Sorry, I can't teach you either. I'm kind of occupied right now by an insane Chinese man with a knife fetish." before scampering down a hallway with Wufei hot on his trail, screaming obscenities and threats.

Quatre pushed his seat back and smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid, Heero, that I will have to prevail upon you once again to teach Rei-chan. You're much better at guns than I am since I'm not really that comfortable with them. I would do it, but I don't think she'll get much from me and I really do need to watch after Duo and Wufei. They broke a Ming vase earlier and even Trowa was unable to save it from smashing into pieces," Quatre explained, his face full of regret as he backed away and then proceeded out the room, following his earlier two companions. He rounded the corner and was astounded to see Duo smiling conspiratorially at him, with Wufei nowhere in sight. He was just about to say something when Duo abruptly pulled him into the study. There sat a resigned Trowa, shaking his head and trying to ignore a bound and gagged Wufei, who was still screaming obscenities behind his gag and glaring at Duo. Wufei looked like a bound ham, his arms pulled back behind him and tied to his ankles. He rolled helplessly on the floor and Quatre had to turn away before a smile broke his usually calm demeanor. "What is the meaning of this, Duo," the blonde asked.

"Hey, I had to get out of instructing Rei somehow so Heero would have to do it. You don't think the great Shinigami is so stupid as to remind his enemies of his actions, do you," asked Duo, puffing out his chest.

Wufei snorted inelegantly from his position on the floor before yelping comically as Duo frowned and gently kicked the bound man, sending him rolling, hands over feet like a wheel several times before he listed to one side and fell over. Duo folded his arms over his chest before remarking, "I needed to get Rei and Heero together and I knew Wu-man wouldn't cooperate willingly, so I did what I had to do. You understand, don't you, Quatre?" He smirked lightly as he saw Quatre blush before nodding. "It's all right. Leave all the devious stuff to me. I'll have them hooked up in no time," Duo boasted. One figure sweatdropped profusely as another continued to rail curses and struggle ineffectually against his bonds and the other just dropped his head into his hands, stoically pretending to ignore the entire scene.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, two other figures were desperately trying to find some way out of the mess they had been thrown into yet again. Finally, Rei straightened her shoulders and looked Heero square in the eye. "We might as well get this done with. The sooner you teach me how to shoot a gun, the sooner we'll finish and I can start fighting again," Rei said forthrightly, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Fine. Let's go," Heero replied, getting up and walking in the opposite direction from the hallway where his comrades had disappeared. Silently, he was both relieved and anxious as he realized he would be spending more time with the lovely Senshi in a very small, enclosed space. 

Rei stood and followed Heero silently, wondering if she was insane for subjecting herself to more torture. 'What am I doing? I know I want to get to know him better, but am I ready to do this so soon after I just settled my nerves from being so close to him at dinnertime and in the Gundam bay? Well, I might as well bite the bullet, as they say,' Rei thought firmly, squaring her shoulders and vainly trying to ignore the sight of his backside encased in tight faded jeans.

She watched as he led her to another corridor, away from the Gundam bay and away from the rest of the house. He opened an inconspicuous looking door that Rei had believed housed cleaning supplies or other necessary household items. She gaped as she realized it contained a small armory, firearms of all kinds and in mass quantities stacked neatly in crates against the walls, with several of each kind hanging on the wall from small hooks. Other crates stacked further back were labeled explosives, dynamite, grenades, and other incendiary items. Her eyebrows shot further upward toward her hairline when she saw the massive boxes stacked with ammunition in them. Bandoleers hung from another wall and she briefly wondered again what she had gotten herself into. She watched mutely as Heero took several different pieces from the walls and then raided the boxes of ammunition. After several minutes, Heero was apparently satisfied with his choices and walked to the very back of the room. There was a small space between the crates and he slapped his hand on it, triggering a small mechanism that caused a section of the near left wall to rise, revealing another room beyond it. She shook her head at yet another mystery behind the Winner mansion and hurried after Heero. This time, she was calm when the door whooshed back down, closing them off from the rest of the world.

"Here," Heero grunted as he proffered her a small silver pistol. The room was tiny, with enough room to fit maybe four people width wise and two and a half people from behind the counter of each shooting cubicle. The length of the room was much larger, like two bowling alley lanes put together, with a target at the end. Each cubicle was enclosed in sound proof and shatterproof glass and had an individual door to each one. Rei gingerly accepted the proffered pistol and walked to the counter. She looked expectantly at Heero, waiting for instructions.

Heero took up a duplicate gun and stood at the counter, nudging her out of the way slightly with his hip and trying to ignore the flash of heat that traveled from his hip to throughout his body at the brief contact. He brought the gun up, braced his arms and fired. A thin bluish-white laser shot from the small gun and pierced the hanging paper target dead center. Rei shook her head at his effortless actions and took her place behind the counter as Heero moved out of the way. She mimicked his stance and hand positions perfectly and sighted down the barrel of the gun. She pulled the trigger and was rocked off her feet as the momentum sent her careening backwards, slamming into Heero and knocking them both down. Rei landed with a soft oof on top of Heero's muscled body and blushed hotly when she realized she had come within an inch of unmanning him. Heero just stared as he felt her soft body press against his, all thoughts fleeing from his mind. Rei scrambled upright, pulling down her red top, which had slipped up precariously high, self-consciously.

"Gomen. I don't know what I did wrong. I did everything you did," Rei stammered, her face heating with emotion as he got up like a lazy tiger, all feline grace and movement.

"You're not bracing your arms for the recoil and you're pulling the trigger too hard," he said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Try it again."

Rei turned and fired the pistol again, being extra careful to brace her arms slightly and lightly press the trigger. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt the energy leave the gun and travel down the lane and hit the target. She was slightly disappointed when she realized she had only hit the corner of the target, but laughed at herself when she realized she had expected to hit the center immediately. 'Geez, I'm not perfect. What am I thinking, that I'll be shooting dead center when other people train for weeks or months to be able to hit a target in the bullseye. Of course, Heero is a slight distraction. I never knew a guy's muscles could be so hard. Ah, snap out of it! He's going to think I'm a total ditz,' Rei thought frantically, bringing her arms up for another shot. She fired round after round, progressively getting better and better until Heero would deem her knowledge sufficient and trade in her current weapon to another one. This went on until she had gone through several different firearms and her arms were beginning to shake from fatigue.

"That's enough for right now. Shake your arms a little to get the circulation going and I'll be right back with some more guns," Heero said, scooping up the spent guns and walking toward the door. He slapped his palm on another plate and watched impassively as he walked through the now open door.

'What a slavedriver! Now I know how Usagi used to feel when I would make her practice her attacks over and over again. My arms feel like lead and my ears are ringing. I can't be surprised by gunshots now because I've lost my hearing,' Rei thought sarcastically, shaking her head to clear the ringing and massaging her arms. She was proud of her progress though. She might not be able to shoot a fly's eyelashes off at fifty paces or consistently hit the bullseye, but she could hit the target every time now. She also knew how hard to pull the trigger and how much to brace for impact for over half a dozen guns, ranging from the first small laser pistol Heero had given her to the last stun gun she had just finished with. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Heero return, holding, to her relief, only one more gun. 

"Here. This is the last one. It's a standard 9mm.," Heero stated, offering her the gun butt first.

Rei accepted it and sighed as she performed the standard drill Heero had taught her, checking to see if it was loaded and making sure to cock the firearm before raising her arms once again toward the target. Her arms wavered slightly from fatigue and she pulled the trigger lightly. The bullet whizzed by the target, not even marking it. Blowing at her bangs in frustration, Rei repeated the procedure again, and again, and again, each time failing as miserably as the time before. She was just about to fling the weapon away and call it a night when she felt strong arms come up behind her and cup her hands in his. His chest was at her back and she could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. She turned her head back to see Heero gazing at her with unfathomable eyes. She could feel his quiet strength in every pore of her body and her mind reeled from the sensations. Her breath came out in a small rush as she tried to make sense of a world that had just tilted on its axis.

Heero had watched as Rei struggled with the new gun, his own actually. He had been impressed with her resolve, the fire in her eyes glinting with the determination to succeed and master this new fighting style. He found himself watching her like a hawk, his eyes drinking in her violet tresses and triggering that itch in his fingertips to touch the soft mass. Observing the curve of her hips through the tight black jeans that encased her long, long legs and the red top that exposed her creamy shoulders took up a lot of his attention. He watched how her magnificent eyes would narrow in concentration as she aimed her gun at the target and how her luscious red lips would firm with the effort to absorb the recoil of the gun and found himself more and more intrigued with her. He had been so intently observing her that he knew the exact second that her exhaustion hit and when she wanted to throw the gun away. He had immediately come up behind her and braced her body with his own, his body reacting unconsciously. Now he stood behind her, her hair softly tickling his face, and he didn't know what to do next. 'Duo would be laughing his a$$ off at me right now. I can just hear him. "The Perfect Soldier doesn't know what to do with a girl! Finally, something he doesn't know how to handle!" He'd be right too. I have no idea of how I got into this and less idea of how to get out,' Heero mentally wrestled. All his thoughts seemed to fade into the void however, when she tilted her head back to look at him. Her eyes hypnotized him and seemed to beckon to him, to invite him into their molten depths. He took a shuddering breath and released it slowly. His mind seemed to swim as he recognized the faint fragrance of jasmine wafting from her. 'Jasmine. Why do I recognize that from somewhere? Jasmine is very rare. I don't even know what jasmine smells like, so how do I know that this is jasmine that I smell? Yet, I somehow just know that it's jasmine and that it has a really important significance to me.' She felt so pliant and soft in his arms and his embrace tightened slightly as they lowered both pairs of their arms and the gun was laid down on the counter, neither one of them aware of their actions.

Rei felt her will slipping away as she felt him shudder against her, his nostrils flaring slightly. She could see a struggle in his eyes and she suddenly, desperately, felt the need to soothe him. Before she could move, she felt his arms tighten around her, drawing her even closer to him. She watched as his head slowly dipped towards her and vaguely felt herself tipping her head closer to his and angling her face toward him.

Heero saw the look in her eyes, the soothing peace she was offering so freely. He felt his head shift and lower toward hers. Their breath mingled as they came closer and closer, until he didn't know where her sweetness ended and his began. He felt the briefest whisper of moistness against his lips, and…

WHAM!

"The Ravagers are attacking Cirrus City to the Northeast," a frantic voice ripped them from their reverie. "We've been called to action! That includes you too, Rei-cha…Oops! Shimatta! Gomen, gomen! I wouldn't disturb you but it's an emergency," Duo said hurriedly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He was really annoyed to break up what looked like a really promising moment between Heero and Rei, but he had looked everywhere for the pair of them. He had thought the two would have been done with the shooting practice by now, since it had been several hours since dinner.

Rei and Heero broke away from each other, not looking at the other. They hurried after Duo, their blood racing at the thought of going into battle against the Ravagers and keeping the innocent civilians of Cirrus City safe.

####***

A/N: Gomen! (ducks behind desk barricade as threatening figures loom from above) I had to finish the chapter somehow (It's 19 pages long!) and my evil muse seems to like doing stuff like that. Not to mention that I'm not that comfortable with steamy writing and it was going to get a lot steamier if it continued. I already have Rei and Heero giving me the Deathglare. (Shiver!) I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter. Someone please call Rei and Heero off! Onegai?

Next: To battle!


	9. First Battle and Aftermath

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and probably never will unless Fortune smiles real heavily on me. Oh yeah, I really don't make any money off of this. In fact, I think I lose money on this since I spend so much time writing each chapter!

Dedication: Mars_Goddess2001 for making me feel that this story actually means something to people, A-chan and Chibi-chan for making sure I get that push needed to finish my chapters and for writing really great Rei/Heero fics, and all of the reviewers who have been so kind as to let me know what they think of this little project of mine.

A/N: I suck at writing fight scenes or anything having to deal with battles, so you have been warned. For those who say I'm evil for ending the kiss prematurely last chapter, I know. I promise kissing goodness for Rei and Heero soon and Duo has been warned about butting in again on pain of his braid being shortened to a crewcut. (Duo hides behind Chibi-chan, shaking in fear.)

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

####***

Rei shivered slightly as she looked around, the eerie stillness seeming to come alive with its own dark shadows. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the sky was still dark, the stars glittering coldly. 'What am I doing out here? It's still kind of chilly even though summer is coming soon. I should be snuggled deep in bed right now, dreaming that same dream I've had now for over a week. Instead, I'm perched on the shoulder of a Gundam, making sure that the city is vacated and then I get to kick some monster butt. If nothing else, those Ravagers will pay for making me lose precious sleep,' she thought irately, not letting her mind dwell on what else the news of the Ravager attack had interrupted. 

She looked over sourly towards Deathscythe Hell and could swear the Gundam was grinning at her. She purposely ignored the fluttering in her stomach as she remembered the near kiss with Heero and turned her mind towards what had brought her out here. They had been tipped off that the Ravagers would attack Cirrus City during the early morning hours. The Gundams and herself had immediately mobilized, dropping everything to get here in time before the Ravagers attacked. Evacuation of the local citizens had already taken place; the underground shelters built during the Earth-Colony war now considered a late blessing. Rei scanned the ever-lightening horizon, waiting for some sign of the monstrous beings that infested this galaxy. 'What a change from my life as a Senshi. We usually reacted to attacks that happened near us or against us. We never waited for an attack like this. I wonder how the Alliance gets their information on when and where the Ravagers will attack next. They always seem to be right on target. I'd better not look a gift horse in the mouth and just be thankful that their surveillance has always been correct so far,' Rei thought, her body tense in anticipation. She rubbed her arms slowly, the muscles still feeling slightly sore and weak from firing several types of guns repeatedly for several hours.

The sky was slowly turning that wonderful shade of violet tinged with rose that heralded the coming of a new day. Rei shifted, the cold metal of Wing Zero slowly seeping through her long white gloves. Her mind wandered back to how she had ended up riding the enormous shoulder of the Gundam.

**Flashback**

Rei and Heero were hot on the heels of Duo, sprinting into the Gundam bay. Any idea that Duo was pulling another one of his infamous pranks was banished by the sight of all forty Maganacs swarming over the 5 Gundams, making last minute checks on the fighting safety of each mechanical giant. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were already suiting up, each pulling on the red trimmed black flight suits and zipping them up snugly. Quatre looked up from his inspection of his gloves, his fingers flexing expertly. His face was grim, an unfamiliar look on the normally placid face.

"Reports are predicting a large force of Ravagers heading toward Cirrus City. They're upping the ante this time. Specs at HQ say this may be the largest force we've ever seen. They're getting desperate," the blonde said, his voice hushed yet serious.

"We've thwarted their last several attacks. They must be getting low on energy," Trowa added, his deep green eyes reflecting the seriousness of his rich voice. He had spoken to Catherine and was greatly relieved that the attack was nearby and not anywhere near her vicinity. 

"Those bakayaros (bastards) never learn. Wherever they think to strike, we'll be there to make sure they never harm another person," Wufei said, his black eyes snapping with fury. His entire body was tense with the deep anger inside of him. Every muscle seemed to be a separate entity under his jumpsuit, so delineated were they from his anger.

"Especially with Shinigami on your side," Duo added, quickly sliding into his suit. He flipped his braid out of the way and pulled the form-fitting black latex/spandex combination over his shoulders and thrust his arms into the sleeves. He accepted the gloves proffered to him by Omar and pulled them on deftly, all sign of the happy-go-lucky personality disappearing from the now professional pilot. "I wish HQ would find some way for us to end this. Fighting these little battles like this, defending city by city, it's not doing us any good in the long run. Sooner or later, they'll find a way to counteract our Gundams. We have to finish this with one quick strike and eradicate them completely," he finished, his lavender eyes filled with purpose.

"HQ is working on it. My sources say that we have an inside operative who has been forwarding all of their plans to us. It's how we've always known where the Ravagers are going to strike next. The Science Division has been taking the info from all the Gundam battles we've had against them after each foray and are analyzing to see what they discover. It's also why they've greenlighted Rei-chan for battle. They're hoping to glean new information and see how her magic is able to be so effective against them. HQ is just as eager as we are to end this as soon as possible," Quatre responded, his blue eyes reflecting his inner turmoil over the necessity of the battles and his concern over Rei's safety. 'We're protected in Gundanium alloy mechs and she will be completely defenseless on the outside. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself for getting her embroiled in this,' Quatre thought, forgetting that Rei was a warrior and that she wanted to protect the innocent citizens as much as he did. It was very hard for him to associate the sweet, refined Rei he had come to know with the Sailor Senshi he had battled not more than a week ago. 

"How are we going to handle Rei in battle," Heero said, his voice emotionless. He was already fully suited up. No one would ever know that he had been the last one in the room, nor would they ever guess at the thoughts that were beleaguering him. 'Concentrate, Yuy. You're about to go into battle with huge, magic flinging monsters who will have no problem prying you from Wing Zero and eating you like a sardine a person might find in a can if you let down your guard for even a moment. You cannot be thinking of how sweet Rei smelled or the feel of her in your arms. Thoughts like that in the middle of a combat situation will only get you killed…and her as well.'

"What do you mean, "handle me"? What am I, a piece of meat? I can manage just fine in a battle," Rei said, getting slightly upset that Heero would think she needed to be "handled". She had just finished her transformation in a corner of the hangar bay, not wanting to distract the Maganacs from their inspections or the pilots from their strategy meeting. She could still feel the rush of power and the feeling of the fire flowing through her veins. She walked out just in time to hear Heero's remark.

"I meant that we need to know how to interact with you in our midst. You will not be shielded by a Gundam, and I know you wouldn't want one of us to have to guard you as it would then be pointless to have you join us," Heero responded, his eyes flickering with blue flame. He knew she was upset at the thought that he didn't have respect for her fighting capabilities. It was actually the farthest thing from the truth. He remembered how she fought against them and that had proven to him all he needed to know. She had gone against several Ravagers and then fought off four experienced pilots well versed in hand-to-hand combat and come out on top until her fatigue and Trowa's stealth had finally defeated her. He had never seen anyone fight as if they were born to it like she had.

"Oh. Gomen nasai, Heero, for jumping to conclusions," Rei offered, her deep violet eyes telegraphing her remorse for attacking him. 'He must think I'm the biggest witch for jumping down his throat like that. Now he will never feel comfortable around me again,' she thought ruefully. She was surprised to see him nod slightly at her quietly tendered apology and offer her a slight quirking of the left side of his mouth. 'Is that a smile? For me? Oh, all the kamis in the heavens, what that does for him! He is 100 times even more handsome than before. I think I would apologize for things I had never done for one of those small smiles,' she thought giddily, a faint flush appearing on her face. Luckily for her, the other pilots were deeply engrossed in planning their strategy for inclusion of another fighter in their midst.

"Well, we can't have her in the Gundam because the cockpit is too small. Maybe she could sit in the hand while we travel and jump off during battle," Duo offered.

"I agree on the cockpit, but the hand is too dangerous. What would happen if we were ambushed? Our weapons need the hands to handle them. Rei would either be crushed or we would be at a disadvantage," Trowa answered. 

"Why don't we just let the onna sit or stand on the shoulder? If she's so tough, she can handle it," Wufei snorted, waiting to see if Rei would light into him for being inconsiderate.

"Actually, that's a good idea, Wufei. Do you think you could handle it, Rei-chan," Quatre asked, turning toward Rei.

"Hmmm," Rei said, considering the 5 Gundams thoughtfully. "I could do it, but which one," she asked, her head tilting as she tried to see which one would best suit her. "Gomen, Trowa-kun, but I don't think I could stand on yours. If I had to leap off during battle, I'd be afraid of getting hit by those huge guns and missiles you have on Heavyarms Kai." Trowa nodded in agreement, seeing her point immediately.

"Sandrock Custom doesn't have a grip near the head that I could hold on to and Deathscythe Hell has that cloak. I would probably be batted off when the cloak lifted. No offense, Duo-kun, but in the heat of battle you'd probably forget I was there and knock me right off of it," Rei said, her strategic mind churning with possibilities. She was in her element, thinking up plans for the best use of her abilities and the Gundams. "That leaves either Altron or Wing Zero as the only viable choices for me."

"I will NOT have an onna on my Altron," Wufei all but screamed, his eyes sparkling at the thought of an onna defiling his precious Gundam.

"I didn't want to be on it anyway, baka, though I should pick yours just to tick you off," Rei retorted heatedly, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was still in a sour mood after having her interlude with Heero cut short.

"Wing Zero it is," Quatre broke in hastily. "Good choice, Rei-chan. Heero won't mind, will you, Heero?"

"Hn," was the only response from the Perfect Soldier. His intense blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at the beaming innocent face of Quatre. 'He's been asking me that a lot today. What is he up to?'

Duo whipped out a little red book from what Rei swore was a subspace pocket, as the tight flight-suit didn't allow for pockets. It had "Duo's Guide for Heero-ese: The Language of Hn's" neatly lettered in black ink across the cover. "Let me see…That stands for I would be delighted to have such a beauteous person accompanying me on a moonlight flight. This book sure comes in handy," Duo said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. The book had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Rei was trying hard to stifle her giggles at the murderous look on Heero's face.

"One question for Rei-chan. How will you stand on Wing Zero in your high heels," Trowa asked, his brows furrowing slightly in puzzlement.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what I can do in these heels. I'm probably able to do things in these heels that you can't do in boots or flat-soled shoes. (A/N: So true! Have you seen her flip and land on her heels perfectly in the anime? Trowa could bring her to the circus and she'd fit right in! But this is not a Trowa/Rei fic, so maybe next time.) I won't have any problems," Rei said confidently. "Demo, I do have a question as to how I'm supposed to communicate with you guys during battle. I know you guys have receivers and communicators in the Gundams so you can talk to each other, but that doesn't help me on the outside. I really doubt that you want to receive a vid-call from me while you're grappling with some monstrous beast."

"That has been handled, Rei-sama," Rashid said, opening a small box and handing her a clear gel ball. "HQ sent this as soon as Quatre-sama asked that you be put on active status. Put it over your ear. The gel is comprised of nanotechnology that reacts to the contours of the owner's body. It will feel odd for a second but it will flow into your ear slightly while the other part will form a slight mic. When you're done, just think that you want it off and it will return to its inert state. This is a state of the art device from the Science Division. It will allow you to access the same soundwaves that the Gundams broadcast on," Rashid instructed.

Rei accepted the clear gel ball with great trepidation. It looked harmless and was the size of a small rubber ball used in playing jacks, but Rei had never before experienced technology on this level. It seemed astounding what Earth had been able to come up with in the technology field. 'Ami-chan would be in absolute raptures over this stuff and the Gundams would probably send her right over the moon. Me? I'm a little leery about putting something into my ear that can do all that Rashid says it can. Heck, I just got used to the holo-map on my band,' Rei thought wistfully. She swallowed her uncertainty and placed the clear ball next to her ear. It seemed to melt slightly and then she nearly jumped in alarm as she felt it slide into her ear like warm water. She shook herself slightly to get rid of the chills that had crept up her back during the procedure. 'Ugh. This reminds me of that movie Minako-chan and I stayed up late to watch when I spent the night at her house; the one with the alien parasites that infect you and take over your body. I didn't sleep well for a week after seeing that movie. Wufei is giving me that superior look of his. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this creeps me out even though I just want to scream and I know I won't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight,' she thought in frustration.

"All ready? Let's go then. We have to be in Cirrus City in less than 30 minutes to make sure the citizenry are safe and then place ourselves at strategic areas around the city," Quatre stated.

Five pilots and one senshi quickly boarded their respective Gundams and launched out of the bay, streaking into the night.

**End Flashback**

'That was such a rush! It was like doing a Sailor Teleport but seeing the path whizz right past you was just absolutely incredible. I wonder if Haruka-san feels this way when she races the wind on her motorbike or in her car,' Rei mused, her eyes unconsciously scanning the horizon for any movement.

Suddenly, the fire priestess tensed as she felt an almost overwhelming evil approaching. 'What is that? It's way worse than anything I have ever felt before in my life! The Dark Kingdom (Negaverse), the Black Moon, the Deathbusters and Mistress 9, Nehelenia and even Galaxia and Chaos were no match for this absolute darkness I feel encroaching. I feel almost sick to my stomach, but the warrior within is screaming to be let out to vanquish this evil. How dare they try to destroy this universe,' she thought, her mind turning from fear to anger.

"Minna, the Ravagers are approaching. I can feel them coming from the south," Rei whispered, the nanotechnology in her earpiece broadcasting clearly into the Gundams.

"I don't have anything on my sensors. Are you sure, beautiful," Duo asked, double-checking his monitors. "Wait! What do you mean you can feel them coming?"

"I can sense evil. I used to be a Shinto priestess…I still am actually. The feeling of evil is coming from the south. It's still far away but it's extremely strong," Rei responded, her answer terse as the evil caused her stomach to coil inside her.

"It must be a large attack group then. It could also be a group of higher class Ravagers. Duo and Wufei, move into position for a southern strike. Be prepared," Heero commanded. The two Gundams moved silently and swiftly into position, not bothering to argue with the ring of authority in Heero's voice. Rei lifted an eyebrow to see the two huge machines move as silently as cats and not disturbing so much as a blade of grass in their movement. 'These Gundams are such marvels. I would never have believed that a several ton metal machine could move so effortlessly, almost like a human. The guys are remarkable to be able to control them this way. The newsvids show them as having just as fast a reaction time as if they were fighting in the flesh,' Rei thought silently, watching as Deathscythe Hell settled quietly by a nearby building. The black metal cloak it had was still wrapped around its metal torso, signifying that its stealth mode was engaged. Altron had also taken up its assigned position, the pole that would flare into its energy trident gripped securely in its large hand. Sandrock Custom and Wing Zero were farther back and further out, each flanking one of the two Gundams at point. Heavyarms was between them and even further back, its long-range weaponry primed and ready. Sandrock had its heat shotels out and were crossed in front of the chestplate, protecting the pilot inside. Wing Zero stood quietly, a silent sentinel. It didn't have any weapons out at all but Rei could hear the Zero system whirring to life inside. She had been amazed when Heero had explained the system to her, incredulous that a human could process information as fast as a computer could give it.

Tense silence permeated the air before the sounds of soft growling could be heard. The scraping of what could only be claws on metal set the fine hairs on Rei's nape to stand on end. Seconds ticked into minutes before Duo confirmed the presence of over 40 elite class Ravagers in the south quadrant of Cirrus City. 

"Enemies sighted. They are coming and they are ugly," Duo stated, his lip quirking upward at the corner in a slight smirk. "We should put them out of their misery."

"Agreed, but don't take them lightly, Duo. They're registering in the high end of the spectrum power-wise. Don't underestimate them," reminded Quatre, his eyes scanning his sensors intently, waiting for the first move to be made. The Ravagers still hadn't made any move that showed that they were aware that Gundams were nearby.

Wufei snorted, his impatience and barely disguised disgust evident in his tone of voice. "We should just destroy those soulless monsters now…," he began, but was cut short as a concentrated beam of concussive energy slammed into Altron, knocking the immense mech nearly 40 yards away.

"WUFEI," the others screamed, shocked to see one of their own down so soon and so easily. Thoughts were quickly squelched as a veritable horde of Ravagers descended upon the area like rabid hounds, looking for easy human prey.

Rei was startled as she saw the Ravagers. She had fought off a couple when she had first in this galaxy, but those had been nothing in comparison to those she saw now. Each one easily topped 10 feet in height, many over 12 feet. She recoiled slightly as some of them came into the light. They ranged from the mostly humanoid with some animalistic features to the downright grotesque. A huge feline humanoid with neon green cat's eyes was tackling Deathscythe Hell and Rei winced to hear the scraping of claws on metal as the large monster clawed his way down. Wing Zero was shooting its buster rifle, silent whines echoing as it discharged energy in huge bursts. Each Gundam had at least 6 or 7 Ravagers targeting it and Rei decided it was time to help them gain equal ground again. 

"Burning Mandala," she screamed, the circles of fire shooting from her hands. She grinned in triumph as she saw the projectiles hit their intended targets dead on. One Ravager, a purple beast with a huge fanged mouth where its abdomen should be, screamed in pain and whirled to find its attacker. Rei gulped hastily as she met its red eyes and instinctively shot out another attack. She watched in satisfaction as her _Fire Soul_ incinerated the gruesome monster and quickly turned to see what else she could get from her vantage-point.

"Geez, these things are like rabid Chihuahuas at meal time," Duo yelled. His Gundam was currently trying to shake off the dozen or so Ravagers attached to it.

"They're cannon fodder," Trowa stated, his green eyes intense as he targeted one of the Ravagers on Deathscythe and calmly launched several missiles at it. He rocked slightly, his head nearly slamming into the console in front of him, as an immense Ravager jumped on Heavyarms' back. 

"Get back, foul demons," screamed Wufei. He had been initially taken by surprise with the first attack but had quickly regained his fighting spirit and was busy making the Ravagers regret coming to this colony. A dragon head launched smoothly from Altron's arms and pierced through the monster on Heavyarms. He grinned nastily at its scream and turned to impale another Ravager with his trident, the monster thinking to ambush him from behind.

"Arigatou, Wufei," Trowa stated. "I hate it when they come up close." His deep green eyes flashed and he turned his machine gun on an ice wielding Minotaur-like creature.

"You're much better at long range," Quatre agreed, his curved blades whirling in a tornado of movement, cutting through his opposition intently. His usually soft blue eyes were hard with concentration, the images on his monitors reflecting eerily on his features. He threw up his round shield just in time to block an intense stream of fire. "Does anyone know if Rei is okay," he asked, slightly worried. He had heard her call out her attacks but hadn't heard anything recently.

"She should still be with Heero," Duo stated, his scythe flashing and falling with deadly accuracy. "Heero, what's your status?"

"Surrounded, but not for long," Heero calmly said, the Zero system working its magic on him. Wing Zero had the buster rifle in one hand and the beam saber in the other and both were singing as Heero wielded them. Ravager after Ravager fell to his weapons and was quickly forgotten, the next enemy already sighted.

"Where are you, Rei-chan," Duo asked, finally sighting Wing Zero, which had been separated from the rest of the other Gundams.

"I'm still on Wing Zero. I'm fine. Stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles," Rei added, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she sighted another Ravager trying to sneak up on Wing Zero.

__

Mars Flame Sniper 

Rei was ecstatic. The feeling of fire rushing through her veins as she unleashed the power of Mars was heady, like drinking a fine wine too fast. Her feelings of ecstasy were soon cut short as she felt something immense slam into Wing Zero. The Gundam shook and Rei was knocked off her feet, desperately grabbing for some sort of hold. She saw the Ravager trying to pry the center chestplate open and get to the pilot inside. 'You'll get in over my dead body, creep. Actually, I would prefer it be your dead body,' she mentally snarled. She jumped down from her perch on Wing Zero's shoulder and landed on its arm and made her way to the chestplate area, throwing out another _Mars Flame Sniper_ in the process. The results were unexpected. The fire arrow hit its mark but seemed to cause a chain reaction in the monster. It ignited and exploded in a huge wave of force, forcing Rei to lose her hold and flinging her off of the Gundam.

Rei nearly blacked out from the strength of the blast that hit her, but retained her wits to realize she was in free-fall from the Gundam. Her mind raced as she contorted her body to grab onto a passing lamppost; actively searching for her next handhold or foothold so she wouldn't go splat on the hard cement beneath her. She flipped around the lamppost and used her momentum to swing from the lamppost to the ledge of a nearby building. Landing on the thin ledge, she catapulted herself off and somersaulted several times before landing on slightly bent legs on the street beneath her. 'It's times like these that I really, really wish I had Venus' chain. But I'm also glad that Uranus put us through our paces and drilled us on acrobatics,' Rei thought, heaving a small sigh of relief that she had actually made it in one piece after falling off Wing Zero.

"Rei-chan! Daijoubu-ka," Quatre screamed, having seen Sailor Mars tumble from the Gundam after blasting her opponent. His heart had stopped when he saw her body slicing through the air, grabbing onto anything she could. He felt the shock emanating from his fellow pilots. Time had seemed to stand still for everyone else but Rei as they had watched her aerial performance.

"Daijoubu, Quatre-kun. Don't worry. I do this all the time," Rei lied, not wanting Quatre to be distracted and possibly risk his life worrying over her. She tucked a long strand of violet hair behind her ear and surveyed her location. Out of the over 40 Ravagers that had initially attacked, there were less than half that still remaining. She quickly assessed what needed to be done and ran forward, her long legs eating up the space between her and an aqua-tinted Ravager that had three pairs of glowing yellow eyes and an over 6 foot long tongue. She dodged frantically, zigzagging as the monster shot beams of pure energy from all six of his eyes. Her mind raced, discarding different tactics almost immediately as soon as they came to mind, trying desperately to find some way to end this encounter soon. She had heard the fatigue in the pilots' voices and she knew Heavyarms was getting low on ammunition. She was exhausted as well, having not gone to bed yet when the alarm came. Finally, her mind focused on one possibility and her body automatically reacted, drawing in the necessary power. "Get ready to blast these monsters into dust," Rei screamed. She ran and leapt, using the aqua-colored monster as a springboard, jumping from its extended clawed hands and throwing out an ofuda that quickly multiplied into dozens of the little charms. The charms swirled like a tornado before dispatching themselves and attaching themselves to the remaining Ravagers. (Like the attack in the Sailor Moon R movie)

"Akuryou Taisan," came the triumphant call. Rei gasped as she focused her power, the evil she was trying to eradicate strong and battling furiously against her spiritual power. She could feel it trying to dominate her, take over her soul. She braced her arms and continued to pour power into the scraps of paper, drawing on reserves of strength she didn't know she had until now. 'I won't fail them. Even if I've never had to freeze so many powerful monsters before, I will not fail them. I swear to Kami that these things will be destroyed,' Rei mentally gritted. Sweat was dotting her brow, her bangs beginning to plaster to her forehead. She saw the various monsters struggling to move against the paralyzing effects of the ofudas and smiled grimly. Her smile widened as she saw the Gundams decimate the Ravagers; beams of energy and the rattle and explosions of guns being fired filled the air as they were cut down until there were none left standing.

Rei sighed as she felt the pull on her power subside. Her arms dropped limply to her sides as she surveyed the wreckage of what used to be Cirrus City's town square and the monster bodies that littered the pavement. She smiled softly. 'I did it. I held them off long enough to let the guys finish them,' she thought hazily, her body swaying slightly with fatigue.

"Yahoo! We did it! We just kicked the collective butts of the biggest horde of Ravagers we've gone up against and we owe a lot of that credit to Rei-chan. What do you think Wu-man? Still think that women are weak," Duo crowed, his eyes alight with exuberance. His fatigue had melted away in the heat of battle. His blood was pumping and he was practically panting with excitement. It was always this way for him after a battle, but this had been the most difficult battle so far so the results seemed magnified.

"She did okay and we didn't have to waste time protecting her. She just may be an asset to us after all," Wufei bit out grudgingly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face softened slightly as he recalled her earlier performance. 'She has courage. I'll give her that much,' he thought to himself, glad no one was watching him on the monitors. "And don't call me Wu-man! Do it again and I'll send a dragon claw through your cockpit," he snarled.

"Arigatou, Wufei, for the compliment, such that it is," said Rei weakly. She could feel the exhaustion taking its toll on her. She wobbled slightly and vainly tried to steady herself.

"Daijoubu, Rei-chan," asked Trowa, his mysterious eyes filled with concern. He recognized the signs of fatigue setting in and was just about to suggest that they pick her up and go back to the mansion when he saw her slim form crumple silently, dropping to the ground like a falling autumn leaf.

"REI-CHAN," came the collective yell, though Wufei would forever deny he had done any such thing and Heero would only grunt in response. Quatre, Duo, and Trowa immediately started forward to pick up their comrade, but were halted in their movements when they saw the chestplate of Wing Zero open and Heero jump down. The Perfect Soldier sprinted towards the fallen Rei and quickly picked her up in his arms, cradling her towards his chest and sprinted back towards his Gundam, entering his cockpit almost as fast as he left it.

Duo was about to open his mouth and comment on the close proximity Rei and Heero would be sharing, but shut it with a quiet click of his teeth. He smiled ruefully as he remembered how he had barged in on their private moment and decided to let this moment pass. 'I just know Heero is going to find a way to get me back for that. I better see if I have any padded workout clothes because I just know he's going to want to spar with me, otherwise known as beating me into a pulp,' he sighed mentally, already envisioning the wonderful black and blue picture he was going to make.

The other pilots said nothing, doing a last minute survey of the area and checking to see if the area was clear. Quatre reported back to HQ and with that done, the Gundams turned back towards their home.

As the pilots began the trek back to the Winner mansion on minimum power, Heero found himself looking down at the soft figure in his lap. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, her soft breath tickling his throat. Her hair flowed in a dark river down his arm and he shivered as he realized it was as soft and silky as he had imagined. His mind whirled in confusion. His mind flashed to a several moments before when he saw her fall silently to the hard ground beneath her. He had felt pain arc through him when he saw her so small and still against the ground. He winced as he saw an image of her lying bloody and battered on the floor of a crumbling marble palace, her fuku shredded. 'Where did that come from? I don't recognize the setting but it seems like I should know it intimately. And why does it hurt so much to see her injured like that? I've seen so many people die during the wars and during the early Ravager attacks. I should be immune to feeling anything when it comes to death. But when I saw her fall, my body just reacted. All I could do was make sure she was safe. What's wrong with me,' his mind cried. He gritted his teeth silently, resolving to ignore the woman in his arms before she found a way into his heart. But in the recesses of his soul, he feared it was too late.

####***

An enormous room in shades of blood red, ebony black, and serpent green was currently host to several dozen monstrous beings. A long table carved of black jade dominated the center of the room. Chairs at the head and down the sides flanked the table; each chair made from a single piece of red carnelian. As if on cue, the monsters settled into the chairs silently, their heads swiveling promptly to the head where a female was seated. The female, with chalk white skin and long, wavy, pale green hair was very statuesque. Her presence was strong and commanding and her razor sharp eyes, a burning red, were riveting. She sat down slowly, her large lavender bat wings flaring out once sharply before settling around her body like a cloak. She surveyed the occupants of the chairs calmly.

"Report," she barked, her red eyes dilating with menace. 

"An elite squadron has been sent to Cirrus City on L4. They'll never know what hit them," a gray humanoid with a blue crystal horn protruding from his forehead replied.

"It's the largest and most powerful force we've sent out yet. These so-called Gundams should be overwhelmed quickly. We've had time to observe and catalog their strengths and weaknesses and we sent out a team accordingly," a humanoid with the head and fur of a tiger responded, his huge feathered wings trembling in excitement.

"We calculate that the energy the squadron will bring in should power us for several more forays into the colonies. Each time should bring successively more power until we have enough to dominate and obliterate this universe," another monster responded.

"You're sure that the Gundams will be defeated," the female asked, her fingers twitching in anticipation. Her fingers had fingernails that lengthened like claws. They were currently flashing and disappearing with each breath she took.

"Even if they should by some remote chance win, we have taken steps to make sure it doesn't happen again," the gray humanoid responded.

"What sort of steps," the female leader questioned, her eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"We've taken steps to make sure that we have an informant on the human side. The informant will keep us apprised of any actions the Gundams take, any improvements or plans being made. Our informant is highly placed and trusted within the human hierarchy. We made sure of that," another answered.

"Can we trust them," the leader demanded. She waved her hand languidly to one of the many lesser monsters lining the walls of the room. The underling ran up quickly and handed her a gold goblet filled with a steaming brew.

"Absolutely, Corthys-sama. We've indoctrinated the informant to be completely loyal and, as a safety precaution, we've injected our own cells into our spy. We can trigger them at any time," the tiger responded.

"Perfect. Our plans for this universe will come to fruition soon. The Ravagers will dominate this galaxy and it will be ours for the taking. No one can stop us," she exclaimed, a feral grin flashing before she took a deep draught of the goblet in her hands.

A set of unnaturally bright green eyes flickered from the row of monsters lining the wall.

####***

Rei opened her eyes to the sight of a darkened room, the burgundy velvet drapes pulled closed. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the fog in her head. She turned towards her alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was 3:00 p.m. "Have I slept that long? The guys must think I'm a total bum, lazing the day away," she said aloud, her musical voice echoing in the large room. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down lightly. Her bed was huge and was situated on top of a dais with two steps that led to the actual bed. Her cream colored comforter was edged in burgundy piping and the sheets underneath were a rich cream satin. She held on to the bedpost, her fingers digging into the burgundy velvet drapes that cascaded from the canopy and were tied back by rich golden cord. She waited while a slight spell of dizziness passed before making her way down the steps and over to the mirror. She was clothed in one of her nightgowns, but could feel herself still wearing her bra. "Who put me to bed? I don't remember anything after the last Ravager fell and Wufei giving me one of his backhanded compliments," she mused aloud to her reflection. Sighing slightly, she turned and walked into her spacious bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes from the enormous walk-in closet situated next to it on her way in. She placed the clothes on a hanger near the door and turned on the shower, filling the room immediately with steam. She undressed, dumping her clothes into the hamper, and quickly slid into the huge glass enclosed shower. She felt her muscles relaxing immediately as the warm spray hit her skin. She leaned her head back against the glass wall behind her and let her thoughts drift. 

'That was the first real battle I've fought since I've been separated from the Senshi. It feels so different. I miss them so much. The pilots are wonderful, professional, and…not the Senshi. I kept waiting to hear Mako-chan's voice ringing through the night or see Minako-chan leaping over a youma. I waited to hear Ami-chan tell us what the youmas' weaknesses were and where to hit it or hear one of Usagi's or Mamoru-kun's corny introduction speeches. I wanted desperately to see Haruka-san and Michiru-san appear out of nowhere and shock the youmas with their elegance and boldness or see Hotaru-chan use her Silence Wall to shield us from an attack or Setsuna-san's mysterious eyes concealing that she knew how the battle would end. It felt good to fight again, especially at the sides of people who I've begun to care about, but the teamwork isn't there yet. The Senshi used to be able to fight practically without talking to each other. We knew how each other would react and adjusted accordingly. We all had our place. What's my place here? Help me, minna. Help me to go on,' she finished mentally, whimpering. The battle finally took its toll on her and tears streamed down her face as she slowly slid to the floor of the shower, curling into a fetal position. The only sound for several minutes was the beating of the water on the shower walls and the soft whimpers of a young woman letting go of her burdens, of things that were and could no longer be.

A half-hour later, Rei emerged from her room, clothed and refreshed, her spirit renewed. She had finally let go of everything and it felt as if the weight of the world had eased off her shoulders. She straightened her white mini-skirt and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off the midnight blue sleeveless v-neck top before descending down the stairs in search of her fellow housemates. She heard the sound of animated conversation in the living room and headed straight for it. She stood in the doorway and observed the five young men silently, looking for injuries. Wufei was leaning against the fireplace mantle, his katana held loosely in one hand. Trowa was seated near the window in a large chair, his bangs hanging forward as he read silently from a large leather-bound book. Quatre was also reading, his head resting on one hand as he sniggled into the corner of a plush loveseat. Heero was typing on his laptop, his eyes riveted on the screen. Duo was sitting on a sofa and was glaring at Heero. She saw that the pilots were uninjured until her gaze reached Duo, who was sporting a split lip, a black eye and was sitting very straight, as if afraid to lean back against the stuffed sofa. 'I wonder what happened to him. I didn't think he got hit during the battle,' Rei wondered. Her musings were interrupted as Duo caught sight of her in the doorway.

"Rei-chan! You're awake finally! Good thing too or the whole gang, including the Maganacs, were going to charge up to your room in the next couple of minutes to make sure you weren't in a coma or something," he said cheerfully, grinning and then hissing in pain as his lip started bleeding.

"I'm fine now, but what happened to you, Duo-kun? I didn't know you had gotten injured during the battle," Rei worried, her violet eyes darkening in concern.

A muffled chuckle from Wufei and hasty coughs from Trowa and Quatre, both who were also avoiding Rei's eyes, made Rei narrow her eyes in suspicion. She turned that look on a now sheepish looking Duo.

"Well, I was fine after the battle, Rei-chan," Duo started before shooting another glare in Heero's direction. The impassive Heero sat on an opposite sofa, one leg crossed nonchalantly over the other. He looked up from the laptop to raise one eyebrow at Duo but said nothing. Duo sniffed lightly before continuing, "It was today that I amassed my injuries. I was dragged out of bed after only 4 hours of sleep by someone who shall remain nameless for now and who then proceeded to beat the tar out of me, saying it was a sparring match."

Rei looked from Duo to Heero and noted that Heero had an uncommonly pleased expression on his face. "I don't even want to know," Rei said, throwing her hands up in the air. Inwardly, she was pleased. 'Good. Now I don't have to beat Duo to a pulp if Heero has already done it. Great minds think alike,' she chortled mentally.

"By the way, how did I get back from the battle and who put me to bed," Rei inquired. Trowa and Quatre threw each other looks before suddenly occupying themselves in reading their respective books. Quatre had a slight flush on his cheeks but would not look up from his book, reading as if his life depended on it. Trowa turned a deaf ear to the proceedings, but his eyes darted to Heero and then snapped back to his book. Wufei snorted, looking disgusted. However, he too would not respond to Rei's question. Duo's eyes lit up before warily assessing Heero. He scooted over on the sofa, getting nearer to Rei and farther away from Heero's position on the opposite sofa. "Didn't you know? It was a real **Hero** who saved you and made sure you were all snug in your bed. He carried you all the way from the docking bay up to your room and glared at anyone who even looked like they were going to interfere in his mission. I wonder who it could be? Who would want to get Rei-chan all alone in her bedroom and have to undress her? Hmmm, I wonder," Duo smirked.

Rei was completely taken aback by this information, a faint flush staining her perfect complexion. 'Heero carried me up to my room? He undressed me? He saw me almost naked! Did he like what he saw? Oh Kami, what did I just say,' Rei mentally wailed, her blush deepening.

"Duo! That was totally uncalled for. To intimate something like that," Quatre scolded, his flush deepening, but his eyes were twinkling merrily.

Trowa smirked and raised an eyebrow at Rei before closing his book, laying a finger between the pages to mark his place. He continued to stare and his eyes seemed to ask if there was something Rei wanted to confess. Rei shook her head in response to his silent question and bit her lip, her face heating even more. 'I must have gotten a fever from last night, being in the cold night air,' she thought desperately, vainly trying to ignore Trowa's knowing look.

Even Wufei seemed to want to say something, but he held his tongue, only muttering softly, "I can't believe an onna has brought **him** to his knees."

Heero opened his mouth to say something, his cheekbones also stained with color, but was cut off as Rashid ran into the room. He handed something to Quatre and whispered something in his ear. Quatre's eyebrows shot up and he placed the object Rashid handed to him over his ear. Rei recognized it as being the same as the clear gel ball she had been given for communication purposes during battle. She watched as it flowed into his ear and the remainder elongated and morphed into a small screen before his left eye (A/N: Think the scouters from DBZ). Quatre then placed a small chip into the lens portion and information flashed on the screen, speeding by at a rapid rate. He gasped and then shut off the scouter after a few minutes.

"What's going on," Trowa said seriously, leaning forward to catch Quatre's attention. "That data chip was from HQ, wasn't it?"

"Hai. I've just received news from Preventer Wind (Milliardo/Zechs) that several key members of the Preventers and the Earth Alliance have gone missing recently," Quatre responded, his blue eyes troubled.

"Who is missing," Wufei said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, and Hilde Schreibeker have been missing for over two weeks. They were en route to a conference on Colony L7 together. They were supposed to check in several days ago but they missed their check-in. Preventer Wind sent Preventer Water (Lucrezia Noin) to check on their status and the colony reports that the shuttle bringing them never docked," Quatre answered.

"Whew," Duo whistled. "That's two key members of the Earth Alliance and Hilde is a liaison for Colony L2. It's pretty inconvenient to have all three of them gone like that. Any leads as to what happened, Quatre?" He didn't show it, but he was worried about his friend, Hilde. She had wanted something more in their relationship, but he hadn't been able to give it to her, feeling as if he was lying to both her and himself. They had parted as friends after a long heart to heart talk. 

"Matte. You said Preventers were also missing. Which ones," Heero questioned, his mind racing, already trying to connect the missing people with motives.

"Lady Une is missing as is her adopted daughter, Mariemaia. They were supposed to be away on vacation, but no one has heard from them. Preventer Water tried calling Lady Une when they discovered Relena and the others missing, but there has been no response. Preventer Fire (Sally Po) was stationed at the base on the newly rebuilt L5 and she just went missing a couple of days ago. She didn't report for her assigned duty. HQ is going crazy trying to locate them," Quatre continued.

"I'll bet. Lady Une is the head of the Preventers and Sally is a high-ranking and founding member. This is too odd to be coincidence," Trowa said, his brows knit in contemplation. "Wufei, would you have any idea of where Sally is?"

"Iie. We haven't spoken since we…parted ways," Wufei responded. He frowned as he remembered the battle royale that had resulted from their break-up. He had had a nagging sense that he was betraying someone by being in a relationship with Sally. Sally had thought he was still hung up on Meiran, his deceased wife, but he was truthfully past that tragedy. His dreams had been disturbed by the sounds of a girl sobbing while he was with Sally. The dreams had stopped when his relationship with her had ended.

The pilots were each deep in thought, trying to figure out where their friends and comrades had disappeared. Rei stood by silently since she knew of the individuals named but had not met any of them yet. 'Relena…Relena…Where have I heard that name before? Oh! I remember Duo mentioning that name when I first appeared in this time period. Didn't he say something about Relena being mad about her Heero cheating on her with another woman? Shimatta! Is Heero taken? Is he in a relationship already? This is just great! Why do I always fall for the guys who are already taken,' Rei silently despaired.

Trowa had been watching Rei silently while he thought of solutions so he was the only one to notice the emotions that flitted across her face in rapid succession. He knew exactly when she connected the name Relena to Heero and decided he would straighten things out for the young woman he cared for as a good friend. He uncoiled his long body from its seat and walked towards Rei and gently took her elbow, leading her to a nearby study. He ignored the raised eyebrows of his fellow pilots and the questioning look Rei shot in his direction. He smiled softly at Rei and gestured for her to enter the study. Rei, implicitly trusting Trowa, stopped questioning and entered the study. Trowa turned back towards the living room, and seeing Heero frowning at him, smiled and entered after Rei, shutting the door softly behind him.

In the study, Rei sat down in a large hunter green armchair and waited for Trowa to explain his mysterious actions. Trowa smiled to see Rei gazing at him with so much trust in her large eyes. 'It's so amazing to see how much faith she has put in me as a friend already. Even my sister, Catherine, doesn't always trust me so much,' he mused thoughtfully.

"You're probably wondering why I pulled you in here," Trowa offered, sitting on the corner of a large oak desk.

"That had crossed my mind," Rei dryly responded, rolling her eyes at him in amusement.

"I just wanted to tell you that Relena means nothing to Heero. She believes herself in love with him because he brought excitement into her life. Heero has never led her to believe that he has feelings for her," Trowa quietly stated, his gaze locked on her.

"What makes you think I was wondering about that," scoffed Rei, tossing her hair behind her, trying to hide her uncertainty.

Trowa walked over to Rei's chair and knelt in front of her, taking her two hands into his. "You can lie to everyone else, but never lie to yourself, Rei-chan. It doesn't become you."

"He doesn't mean anything to me. How can he? I just got here. I barely know him," Rei said desperately, trying to distance herself from what she feared would be another heartbreak. 'I thought I would die when I discovered that Mamoru-kun and Usagi were destined to be together. I got over it eventually and realized that he and I were better off as friends even if Usagi wasn't in the picture, but I don't think that'll work this time. He already makes what I felt for Mamoru-kun look like a schoolgirl crush,' Rei thought.

"You know him. I know you do. I can see it. You're closer than either of you realizes," Trowa retorted, his eyes holding hers captive as his words sank in.

"I'm scared, Trowa-kun. I'm scared that you're wrong about Heero not feeling anything for this Relena, but I'm also scared that you could be right about the connection between Heero and myself. I'm setting myself up for a huge fall either way and I don't know if I could survive another heartbreak. I'm just getting over the sadness from my friends' abandonment and then their sudden loss. I don't know if I could take anymore so soon," Rei almost pleaded, her violet eyes filled with emotion.

Trowa read the hope that warred with fear in her eyes. "Don't be scared, Rei-chan. No matter what, you have me and Quatre and Duo and even Wufei to help you pick up the pieces. But I believe that Heero will be the best cure for your heartache. I know you're brave enough to reach out for happiness."

"Arigatou, Trowa-kun. I'll try my best," Rei said, smiling softly and resting her forehead against his in thanks.

"I know you will, Rei-chan. Now let's go back out to the others before they get too suspicious of us. I'm sure Quatre has information from HQ on what they expect from us," Trowa said easily, rising fluidly from his kneeling position and extending his hand to Rei to assist her from her chair. The two friends walked in companionable silence back to their comrades.

####***

HQ informed the pilots and Rei that they (HQ) would handle the investigation into the disappearances and the Gundams and Rei were to concentrate on the Ravager attacks. Two weeks passed and Rei went on four more missions with the Gundams, learning their strengths and their weaknesses. She began to feel more at ease with all of the pilots and began to grow accustomed to all of their little quirks and idiosyncrasies. Life was settling into a wonderful pattern for Rei and she was grateful for her second chance at life every day. Unfortunately, her life was going to be disrupted once more.

####***

It was early evening, the dusky clouds beginning to turn from pink to purple. Several stars were already visible to the naked eye. Unfortunately, the only people present were too busy fighting to notice the serene beauty fast approaching upon them. It had been another battle of epic proportions. The Ravagers were now attacking in larger numbers and far more often, driving the Gundam pilots and Rei into near exhaustion. The last Ravager hit the dust, a large 20-foot brown squid with acid oozing tentacles. Rei wiped her brow and slumped against a nearby broken wall, resting her hands on her bent knees, her head hanging down. She wheezed heavily, her breath coming in short, ragged gulps as she fought to stay upright. She had been slowly building her stamina, now able to take on myriad Ravagers without breaking a sweat, but even she felt the drain after battling against 4 dozen Ravagers, each with differing powers and weaknesses.

"Rei-chan, begin perimeter sweep over there and we can get home faster. We'll be doing our search over here in our areas," came Quatre's voice over the gel-comm.

"Hai, Quatre-kun. Hey, Duo-kun, you can have my piece of Omar's chocolate chip cake. I'm too tired to want anything more than a shower and a long night's rest," Rei offered as she began walking toward her area, her eyes darting back and forth alertly, reaching out with her inner sight for any residual feelings of evil. They took extra precautions after each battle now after Wufei had almost been impaled by an overlooked Ravager in their last battle.

"You are the best," praised Duo, his face brightening at the prospect of Omar's deliciously sinful and chocolate packed chocolate chip cake. It was rare for Rei to give up her favorite dessert and Omar always made it especially for her only, stating that their Rei-sama needed all the pampering he could offer. Duo always tried to finagle or bribe or trick Rei out of her dessert, but he always failed so it was indeed a treat for him to be given a piece by Rei herself.

Rei chuckled and let the comment pass. She heard one by one, the Gundams state, "All clear." She was about to confirm that her area was clear as well when she saw a flash of bright light. She headed over, her brow furrowing. 'No one is supposed to be out yet until we give the all clear and power doesn't come back on until we leave the vicinity,' she thought, breaking into a run.

"Minna, we might have a situation at the 2 o'clock quadrant. I'm checking it out," Rei stated into her gel-comm.

"We're right behind you," responded Heero's calm voice.

Rei rounded the corner, getting closer to where the light had briefly flashed. Suddenly, several figures jumped out of the ever-darkening shadows and tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground with an audible OOF! and shook her head to get a clearer look at her assailants.

"REI-CHAN!"

####***

A/N: And so ends yet another chapter of what is beginning to turn into an epic story. This was originally going to be a ten chapter story, but it looks like it's going to go out to at least twenty or twenty-five chapters since **some people** (the Senshi cringe slightly) decided they wanted to be included. Ah well, what's done is done. I hope you liked this chapter and aren't too mad that it's beginning to take me longer to get the chapters out. However, the chapters are getting longer so maybe that's why it's taking longer (Hmmm, longer chapters=longer time to write them out. Could it be?). Please be happy with these 19 pages of my ramblings. I offer it to you on the altar of Fanfic. 

Next chapter: What happened? (Ooh that's mean as a teaser!)


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: Do I have to continue with these stupid disclaimers that tell everyone that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer: Do I have to continue with these stupid disclaimers that tell everyone that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing? They're beginning to get on my nerves! I bet Heero and Rei and the others would like to be owned by me, but the big companies don't care about that, do they? 

Dedication: To The Firey for all of her awesome fics (I just love Phoenix Soul and Phoenix Soul II!) and her much appreciated reviews. Also to everyone who has reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

A/N: I know I had Hotaru's age posted as 15, but due to romantic considerations, she is being advanced to 16 (Sounds like a soap opera, doesn't it? Sailor Moon will be played by blah, blah, blah due to an injury.). 

Ages: Inners are 17, GW boys are 18, Haruka and Michiru are 19, Hotaru is 16, Setsuna is way freaking old, and Mamoru is 22. 

" " - Spoken 

` ` - Thought 

####*** 

"REI-CHAN!" 

Rei hit the ground hard, her back smashing into the concrete. She felt the weight of several figures on top of her and briefly panicked, thinking she had been ambushed by a set of overlooked Ravagers. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't feel an evil aura and that the auras she did feel were very familiar. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered who the auras reminded her of. "Minna," she whispered, her voice choked with emotion and tears. 

"Rei-chan is down," screamed Quatre over the vid-comm. He had seen her go down amid a tangle of bodies, but the dimming light from the setting sun hadn't let him see how many or who had attacked her. 

"We'll save her. Get ready to fire," exclaimed Duo, panicking at the thought of Rei being attacked by so many Ravagers. 

"Calm down, Duo! If we fire then Rei-chan could get hit. These Ravagers look smaller than the ones we've been fighting recently. I think we can take them in hand-to-hand combat. Get ready to eject from the Gundams," Quatre responded. The other pilots quickly agreed, even Wufei. However, their eyes widened as they noticed that Heero was already on the ground and running towards the tangle of limbs. 

"Why does he always have to show off," grumbled Duo, scrambling out of the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell and jumping from the massive mech. 

"He's only thinking of protecting Rei-chan. I don't think he's even thinking of anything else but that," Trowa replied, his long legs easily eating up the distance between him and the nearest of Rei's attackers. 

The other pilots also reached the mob of flailing limbs and dove right in, anxious to save Rei. None of them registered the fact that the bodies they came into contact with were female in shape, nor did it register that their opponents were wearing fukus similar to Rei's, so intent were they to free their friend and fellow teammate. Trowa tackled a tall figure with a single antenna, crashing into it and sending it sprawling several feet away. Duo sent a smaller figure with a glass visor flying with an uppercut to the jaw. Quatre was currently kicking a teal-maned figure off of Rei, still trying to see past the flailing limbs to check if she was okay. Heero had single-handedly (of course!) sent a medusa-like creature (A/N: Medusa had long hair that was alive.) crashing into another tall figure, knocking them both away. Wufei had arrived just in time to see a slender figure with a spear-like limb pick itself up from the ground and approach Heero's back, wielding its limb to attack from behind. He jumped and tried to kick it, but its limb tangled with his leg and he felt pulled towards the Ravager. He collided with it, a small thud resounding from the impact. Before he could do anything else, he felt a strong grip grab hold of his flight suit and yank him away, sending him in another direction. He then felt a solid crack to his jawbone. 

"Get away from Hota…Sailor Saturn, you bakayaro," a voice snarled. 

`Hotaru? Sailor Saturn? That voice! It's Haruka-san,' thought Rei frantically, shaking her head and trying to shake the dull ringing that echoed in her head from her impact on the ground. She looked to see her friends, both male and female, fighting furiously, blinded by eagerness and desperation. 

"Yamete," Rei screamed, anxious that her old friends might be hurt by her new friends and vice versa. 

All movement ceased, the figures that had been engaged in combat frozen like statues. All eyes turned towards Rei, who had gingerly picked herself up off the ground and was watching them with tears in her large violet eyes. "Minna," she said simply, her large liquid eyes filled with questions and uncertainty. She saw them all: Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Her eyes widened when she realized that Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Pluto were missing. `Usagi couldn't forgive me. I never thought that she wouldn't give me a chance,' she thought numbly, her heart freezing at the thought. `Maybe the rest aren't here to forgive me either. Maybe they're here to punish me,' she thought despondently. She looked up to see Venus staring at her, tears streaming from her big sapphire blue eyes. Rei's heart thudded, feeling too big for her chest, afraid to hear what Minako would say. 

"Rei-chan…," Minako began, her voice faltering at the sight of her best friend. All the past weeks meant nothing to Minako now that Rei was standing in front of her. All she wanted to do was hug her friend and let her know how horrible she felt about not standing up for her and giving her the benefit of the doubt, but the words wouldn't come. She took a step forward, her feet feeling like lead. Suddenly, her feet seemed to sprout wings and she flew towards her best friend, launching into a hug that left both of them breathless. "Gomen, Rei-chan, gomen," she choked out, her throat clogged with tears. She felt Rei hesitate for a brief second and then return the hug, her own soft sobs sounding in Minako's ears. 

The five pilots watched silently as they saw 5 other sailor suited young women rush towards the embracing pair and converge upon Rei, each crying yet smiling as they welcomed their lost comrade. The five men exchanged questioning looks before Duo shrugged, saying, "Hey, they're all babes. What else could you ask for?" 

"I believe these women must be the friends that Rei-chan had believed lost to her," Trowa remarked, smiling slightly as he watched Rei's face suffused with happiness. 

"She radiates so much joy that it takes my breath away," Quatre said quietly, his own heart full to bursting with happiness as his empathic skills absorbed the ambient pleasure around him. 

"All I see is more weak onnas," humphed Wufei, his arms folded across his chest and a scowl plastered across his face, his jaw still aching from where he had been hit earlier. He couldn't repress another scowl just for the tawny-haired woman who had dared to hit him. 

Heero stood silently, not offering any remarks or moving at all. His thoughts were chaotic, pulling his brain and his heart in different directions. `Her friends are here. She'll return home with them and forget all about us…all about me and I can forget about her. I should be thrilled, but my heart…hurts? I wanted her gone so I wouldn't have to deal with these emotions she's making me feel, but now that I know she'll be leaving, I don't want her to go,' he thought, unconsciously rubbing his chest right above his heart. 

Unbeknownst to the pilots, they were being watched as well. Haruka narrowed her eyes as she looked Wufei over. `He's the guy from the Moon! The one who was sparring with Hotaru-chan and telling her he loved her. The one who kissed her! Oh, he is so going to get it,' Haruka thought, mentally cracking her knuckles and imagining herself beating him to a pulp. 

Michiru was slightly shocked to recognize the chestnut haired pilot with the lavender eyes as the same young man who had made Ami so confident in the Grand Library of the Lunar Palace. She looked from him to Ami and back again, her dark teal eyes noticing that neither one of them looked at each other twice. `Hmmm, that's odd. They're acting like they don't know each other, but I saw them kiss and hug. I never got a chance to ask Ami-chan about it when we were still on the Moon, but this doesn't seem right somehow,' she mused. 

Further away, Prince Endymion held an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms while Sailor Pluto sat nearby, her legs having given way as soon as they landed. He watched as the majority of the Senshi reunited with Rei and he smiled to see them all so happy again. `It's like a dark cloud has been lifted from them. I suspect that it's the same for Rei-chan,' he thought to himself in satisfaction. His eyes roved over the band of young men that had mistakenly attacked the Sailor Senshi. When they had first burst upon the scene and began throwing the Senshi around, Mamoru had been hard pressed not to defend them. However, the unconscious bundle in his arms meant the world to him and he had been hesitant to leave her unprotected. Sailor Pluto, who had simply told him, "Don't" had cut his internal struggle short. The sight of a young man with messy brown hair suddenly arrested his gaze. He was brought up short by the realization that this was the man that had held Rei so lovingly in his arms while they had been in the gazebo on the grounds of the Lunar Palace. `Is this Rei's destiny? To meet her beloved again, just like Usako and I met and found each other again. I pray that she finds happiness in his arms again. Matte! Do they recognize each other? I remember that Usako and I had no clue about each other until it was revealed to us,' he fretted, his arms unconsciously tightening around his sweetheart. 

Usagi whimpered as she felt the loving arms around her constrict slightly. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to open her eyes and finally her eyelids opened despite the two-ton weights she felt were placed upon them. She looked up to see her Mamo-chan looking off at the distance and followed his line of sight until her blue eyes widened at the sight of a brown-haired young man with bangs partially concealing his left eye. `That's Mako-chan's lover from the Silver Millennium! He's here! What is he doing here,' she thought confusedly, her mind jumbled from fatigue. She made another whimpering sound, drawing the attention of both Setsuna and Mamoru. 

"Daijoubu, Usagi-chan," asked Setsuna, her garnet eyes filled with concern and secrets. 

"Daijoubu, demo, where is everybody? Did we find Rei-chan," Usagi eagerly asked, struggling to sit up, her mind now totally focused on her lost friend. 

"Everyone else has already hugged Rei-chan to death. She's fine, Usako. We found her. We'll be able to go home as soon as you get some rest and recuperate your energy. I know you're drained from doing two Sailor Teleports and using the Ginzuishou," replied Mamoru, his dark blue eyes filled with concern and worry. 

Setsuna blocked out the murmurs of concern and love that followed, her mind wandering. She looked over to Minako, who was happily chatting away with Rei and hanging on to Rei's arm as if she would never let go. She then turned her gaze unerringly to the platinum-haired young man standing several feet away. `So, Quatre-kun, your love is near you again. What will you do? What will all of you do? And will you be torn apart as you were last time? More importantly, will you be able to forgive my part in your separation,' she thought sadly, bowing her head in remorse, her long dark green hair falling forward to obscure her sad face. 

Rei, meanwhile, was overcome by sheer emotion. Her friends, whom she had thought were dead, were actually alive and they were apologizing to her! She almost wept when Makoto came up to her hesitantly and asked softly, "Can you ever forgive me for being so heartless to you and not giving you a chance to explain yourself?" Rei had seen the vulnerability and self-loathing in the tall girl's eyes and could feel the sudden tension as the other Senshi had held their collective breath, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Rei had no choice but to ruefully smile and reply, "Of course I forgive you, Mako-chan. How could I not? You were only doing what you thought was right in protecting Usagi-chan. I can't say that I would like to go through that again, but my experiences here have taught me that life is too precious to go around hating someone forever just over pride, especially when that person is one of your best friends." Makoto had cried then, swept into a tender hug by Rei. She knew she had been vulnerable and had opened herself to a world of hurt when she had laid her soul bare before Rei, but Rei hadn't taken advantage of that fact and had forgiven her and accepted her as a friend again. The others sighed with relief, their breath whooshing out as one. 

Ami also was hesitant about approaching Rei. The two girls were polar opposites in almost every way. She was ice and Rei was fire and their elements suited them perfectly. Where Ami was shy and gentle, Rei was bold and tough. Ami would try to be tactful and get her point across without hurting anyone while Rei would forthrightly speak her mind and was often considered outspoken. Their similarities were few, but the one major one was that because they had so few close friends, they treasured the ones they had with all of their heart and soul. Ami felt she had betrayed that by letting Rei think she had condemned her. Her blue eyes were filled with remorseful tears and she found herself at a loss for words when Rei's violet gaze touched her. She looked up, her lip trembling and lifted one hand in supplication, unable to put into words what she felt. Fortunately for her, Rei was very intuitive when it came to emotions and she knew that Ami's soft heart was bleeding from the pain she was inflicting upon herself. She let go of Makoto and approached Ami, her arms spread out slightly for a hug, waiting to see if Ami would understand and step forward into her arms, a sign that she (Ami) had forgiven herself and would accept Rei's forgiveness. Ami smiled tremulously and almost stumbled into Rei's arms, so happy was she to be reunited with her friend. "Gomen, Rei-chan," Ami whispered, her words muffled in Rei's long hair. "It's okay, Ami-chan. Everything will be all right now that we're all together again," Rei reassured her friend. 

Hotaru stood to one side, watching her friend's face suffused with the soft glow of contentment. `She really does forgive them. It would be mean of me to hang on to my resentment. Michiru-mama was right. I have to let it go or I'll hurt Rei-san when she should be happiest,' thought Hotaru, smiling softly. She touched her heart, feeling the last dregs of bitterness drain away and leaving her feeling whole and clean once again. Her smile widened when Rei let go of Ami and turned towards her, her violet eyes staring back into another set of violet eyes. Both girls smiled and ran toward each other. Hotaru stopped a step away from Rei and said warmly, "We found you. I'm so glad." 

"I'm glad you found me too, Hota-chan. I missed you guys more than anything," Rei replied, her smile warm with friendliness. The two girls then hugged, happy to be together again. 

Rei then looked over and saw Haruka and Michiru watching her fondly, like older sisters. She grinned at them and returned Haruka's thumbs up before running over to them and being enveloped in a huge bear hug by Haruka which swept Rei right off her feet. Michiru just rolled her eyes in exasperation and calmly waited for Haruka to let go of the now wheezing fire Senshi before embracing Rei gently. Pulling back slightly from the hug, Michiru held on to Rei by her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, looking for any lingering signs of sadness or unhappiness. "What's wrong, Rei-chan? You still look a little sad," Michiru murmured. 

"I'm really happy to see all of you here, demo, where's Usagi-chan? Is she still mad at me," Rei asked, a tinge of fear coloring her voice. 

The other Senshi looked blankly at each other and then looked around wildly. Minako was almost frantic. "Do not tell me we finally found Rei-chan and then lost Usagi-chan in the process! And where are Setsuna-san and Mamoru-san? Argh! How am I supposed to explain this to Luna and Artemis," she exclaimed, her baby blue eyes beginning to glint with a manic light. 

"We're right here," stated Mamoru calmly, carrying Usagi in his arms and with Setsuna following closely but leaning heavily on her Time Staff. "Usako and Setsuna are both exhausted from using so much power, so we decided to stay back and let them catch their breath first. Not to mention, we couldn't get past all of you to get to Rei-chan anyway," he finished wryly. 

"Rei-chan…," Usagi breathed, hope shining vividly in her eyes. She had missed all of the other reunions, having been mostly unconscious at the time, so she was extremely nervous and she braced herself for a thorough tongue lashing from her fiery friend. She looked up quizzically when there was no response from Rei-chan and had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing when she saw the softness in her best friend's eyes. It was the final straw for Usagi and she burst into tears in Mamoru's arms. Rei immediately rushed to Usagi and hugged her fiercely, patting her back and murmuring, "Daijoubu, daijoubu, Usagi-chan. Everything is forgiven. There can never be hard feelings between us for long, ne?" 

"I was so horrible to you, Rei-chan! I treated you like you were the enemy and I threw all the good things you have done for me out the window. I let all of my insecurities out on you and I drove you to leave us. Yet you can still forgive me and still be my friend. I'm a crybaby, a klutz, lazy, and…," she broke off, gulping in air between her anguished sobs. 

"And I will still love you, Usagi-chan. You may be all of that, but you're also sweet, loving, gentle and compassionate. You have the potential to be something truly great and I wouldn't miss out on that for the world. You're my princess and I'll always protect you for that, but you're also my friend and it's why I choose to be with you," Rei replied, her eyes misty with happiness. The last of her doubts had dissolved like a fog in sunlight. She caught the eye of Setsuna and smiled to see the pride in the Time guardian's eyes. Mamoru also was smiling, happy to see his "girls" happy and reunited once more. 

"Oi, Rei-chan, who are those guys who attacked us," said Haruka, jerking her thumb in the direction of the Gundam pilots, who had been silently witnessing everything and not understanding a single thing. 

"Ara, I totally forgot to introduce you," exclaimed Rei-chan, a flush spreading across her face, mortified that she had been so impolite as to ignore her newfound friends. "They are the young men who found me when I first came to this time. They have befriended me and given me a new purpose and life here with them. I don't know what I would have done without them. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei meet Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, otherwise known as the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen," she finished, almost winded from the long list of names. 

"Hey, Rei-chan, you never told us your friends were so gorgeous and sexy," Duo said, leering slightly. His eyes widened comically as Ami's hand shot out and covered his face, effectively shutting him up. Ami, on the other hand, was blushing furiously at what she had done and at the incredulous looks her friends were giving her. She stared at her hand as she removed it from Duo's face, as if unsure it belonged to her. `What just possessed me to shove my hand in someone's face? I am so mortified,' she thought in horror. 

"You were so asking for that, Duo-kun. Maybe you'll learn to think before you speak next time," Rei giggled, shocked but pleased at Ami's sudden bout of aggressiveness. 

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm glad Rei's friends have returned to her. She's missed you," Quatre said, his smile sincere and warm with pleasure. He was valiantly ignoring the antics of his fellow pilot, Duo. He brushed a lock of light blond hair out of his eyes, inadvertently catching the eye of Minako. He blushed as he noticed her interested stare and beaming smile. `She's so pretty. It's like the sun has just come out of hiding,' he thought dazedly. "I also apologize for any harm we may have caused you. Our only excuse is that we were concerned for Rei-chan's benefit. We thought she was being attacked by monsters." 

"You have monsters here," asked Minako, her voice sharp with concern. She had instantly fallen into Senshi leader mode and business and the safety of her princess became her foremost thought. 

"It's probably better if we explain everything at our home. As is, the city is waiting for us to leave so that they know the threat is over and the citizens can return to their homes. If you don't mind, we can transport you via our Gundams," Quatre responded. 

"Gundams," inquired Michiru, testing the unfamiliar word on her tongue, her brows crinkling in confusion. 

"It's better to see them first. Trust me, the ride will be awesome! If nothing else, Haruka-san will enjoy it," enthused Rei, her face alight with enthusiasm. 

After a few seconds of looks being exchanged between the Senshi, followed by helpless shrugs, the Senshi followed the pilots and Rei to the towering machines and gazed, awestruck, at them. Arrangements were quickly made as to who would ride with whom and on which Gundam. Hotaru and Rei went with Wing Zero, Usagi and Mamoru were on Deathscythe Hell, Minako and Setsuna were on Sandrock Custom, Makoto and Ami were on Heavyarms Kai, and Haruka and Michiru found themselves settled on Altron. Haruka wasn't happy with the arrangement and grumbled under her breath until Pluto shot her a sharp look, making her subside into a sulking fit. Michiru shook her head at her companion's odd behavior, but didn't press for information, having caught Setsuna's look as well. `Rei looks very comfortable with the arrangements here, almost as if this were second nature to her,' Michiru thought as she watched Rei settle comfortably on Wing Zero's shoulder, her hand having unthinkingly wrapped around the small handhold by the Gundam's head. Rei beamed down at Hotaru, who was ensconced in Zero's hand. All the others were riding in the hands of the Gundams, not being as comfortable with just standing on the shoulders and hanging on for dear life. 

####*** 

"What a rush! That was amazing," declared Haruka, her short sandy locks windblown and her dark blue eyes sparkling with pleasure. She had just spent the last 30 minutes whooping in excitement and leaning into the incredible winds generated by the speeding Gundams. She had communed with her element to her heart's content and was still flushed from the rush it gave her. 

"I knew you would like it," stated Rei, her own eyes dancing with enjoyment. She was reveling in the knowledge that her friends were here to experience some of the wonderful things she had gone through in the last couple of weeks. Her eyes never left her friends, enjoying their looks of awe and wonder. Her eyes dimmed with concern though, when she saw Usagi, who was pale with fatigue and looked a bit green around the gills. `Oh dear, I forgot that Usagi hates heights and extreme speed. She has that same look as when she threw up after riding the Sonic Speeder rollercoaster last year at the carnival,' Rei fretted. She jumped down gracefully from the Gundam, landing on its still outstretched hand before jumping again and landing on one of the docking clamps that held Wing Zero in place in the docking bay and finally landing on the floor. She rushed over to a now wobbling princess and recognized the short, shallow breaths and clammy looking face that were a precursor to a vomiting fit. She hurriedly snatched Usagi from a puzzled yet worried Mamoru and heaved a huge sigh of relief as they made it to the clearance of the bay in time. Holding back Usagi's pigtails to keep them out of the way while her hapless princess knelt, heaving out the contents of her stomach, Rei blew out a breath and grinned at her companions. She gingerly rubbed circles into Usagi's back with one hand, trying to soothe and relax her, while her other hand held back her long ponytails and kept her princess's head from falling. 

Minako began giggling uncontrollably, stuttering out, "Good thing you're here, Rei-chan, to do your duty." This caused the other Senshi to smile before they too broke out into fits of laughter. Soon, the entire room was awash in fits of laughter. Only the miserable Usagi and confused pilots and Maganacs were silent, Abdul scratching his head at the antics of Rei-sama and her friends. Usagi finally completely emptied the contents of her stomach and sank to her knees, head hanging in exhaustion. The Senshi gathered around her and rubbed her back soothingly, offering her love and support. The laughter had died down by now and there were only faint murmurs and soft soothing coos between the girls until Usagi lapsed into a light doze. Mamoru scooped her up once again into his arms, his face warm and gentle with loving care as he snuggled his precious burden in his arms. Usagi unconsciously burrowed deeper into his arms, burying her face into his chest. 

"Um, what just happened here? First, you're all laughing your butts off at her pitching her stomach out of the bay and now you're all fuzzy and sweet towards her. Are you all friends or do you like tormenting people," said Duo, scratching his head in confusion. 

"Gomen, but it's a long-standing thing with all of us. Usagi-chan hates heights and speed together. She's fine if it's just one or the other, but if you combine them, then she tosses her cookies. It's just too predictable and we should have told you about it so we could go slower, but we've been so giddy since finding Rei-chan that it slipped our minds completely," answered Minako, blushing slightly in embarrassment, but still giggling slightly. 

"Of course, it doesn't help that it's Rei-chan who's doing the head-holding duty either. Back home, it's always Rei-chan who recognizes when Usagi-chan is about to hurl and it's also always her who ends up doing the honors of holding Usagi's head and hair out of the way while she takes care of her business. It's kind of a personal joke," added Makoto, her green eyes still sparkling with mirth. 

"Nice to know I fulfill a deeply meaningful spot in your lives," Rei dryly retorted, but her eyes were soft with contentment. She then shook herself lightly and added, "We should go into the library or living room to explain everything. Quatre-kun, is there a room where we can put Usagi so she can rest? She looks totally fatigued." 

"Of course, Rei-chan. Rashid, please lead Mamoru-san and Usagi-san to a room where she can recuperate peacefully," Quatre directed, gesturing for Mamoru to follow Rashid. "You can put her in one of the rooms in Rei-chan's wing. Mamoru-san, we'll wait for you to join us before we begin. Rashid will lead you to the living room when you're done." 

"Arigatou, Quatre-san," replied Mamoru before exiting the room, his cape swinging out in a flourish behind him as he turned to follow Rashid out of the room. 

"Shall we," asked Quatre, his head tilted towards the door. Everyone filed out of the room silently, awaiting the explanations they all craved. 

####*** 

13 people were currently occupying the luxurious living room, gathered into several smaller groups. Haruka and Michiru stood side by side against the cold fireplace, their hands entwined, surveying their surroundings nonchalantly yet keeping an observant eye upon their younger companions. Pluto was slumped into a large armchair, her staff held loosely by the very tips of her fingers. Her usually unreadable face had very noticeable signs of tension around the corners of her mouth and in her normally impassive eyes. Her eyes darted from person to person, never staying for long before flitting to another occupant of the room. She fairly radiated anxiety and all of the others unconsciously avoided her, the Senshi knowing that something must be very wrong for the stoic Pluto to be so tense and the Gundam pilots subconsciously followed suit. The rest of the Senshi, the Inners and Hotaru, were grouped around Rei, who sat on a window seat overlooking one of the many lush gardens surrounding the estate, like scared sheep. Minako's cornflower blue eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets as she soaked in the opulence of the room she was in. The Gundams seemed almost trivial to her compared to the brilliance of the massive chandeliers that hung from the ceiling or the large shelves lining massive marble walls that supported statues carved from gold and priceless gems. She had never seen so much luxury in her life and the other Senshi weren't too far behind her in their reactions. Hotaru had enough control to not visibly gape, since her home with the Outers wasn't exactly shabby, but even she was awed by the display of wealth. Makoto and Ami were much like Minako, simply agog over the living room. Both lived in modest middle class type apartments, with Ami's being slightly larger and slightly better furnished. Ami's mind was torn as to which was more impressive: the technology of the enormous Gundam she had ridden on or the evident richness of her new surroundings. Makoto, however, was simply freaked out over how fragile and delicate the ornaments littered about the room seemed to be. She had narrowly missed upsetting a side table that held a delicate lamp constructed of spun glass and gold and her heart was still pounding from the close call. She huddled closer to Rei, afraid to touch anything unless absolutely necessary. Rei smiled bemusedly, her own initial reaction to the Winner household still fresh in her mind. She too had been terrified yet awed by the palace Quatre simply called home. 

The five pilots were seated on the two sofas, quietly watching their guests' reactions. Duo, Heero, and Trowa were seated on one sofa while Wufei and Quatre were seated upon the other. Wufei shifted uncomfortably and scowled when he noticed the tall sandy-haired woman glaring at him again. `What is her problem? She's been staring at me like that ever since before we were even introduced. Surely she can't be upset because I fought with that little onna. Are they related somehow? The little one looks to be more like Rei's sister than any relation to her. Humph! Onnas are just plain strange,' he mentally grumped, his scowl deepening as he saw that her glare had intensified, looking as if she would happily skewer him alive. 

Trowa scanned the room, his forest green eyes staring intently at each figure before moving on to the next. He hid a smile at Wufei squirming under the hot glare of the one named Haruka and wondered why she seemed to hate him so intently when it had been Heero who had tussled with her. His gaze then drifted to catch the sight of Haruka's and Michiru's loosely clasped hands and one eyebrow rose in question before he shook his head and dismissed any questions, feeling it wasn't his place to ask or wonder. He frowned slightly at the sight of Setsuna, crumpled in the armchair. They had asked if she wanted to rest, but the mysterious woman had declined, citing that she needed to be there. Trowa felt very uncomfortable around Setsuna, feeling as though she brought trouble and misery with her. His face lightened and softened as his gaze finally fell upon the group around Rei. He laughed silently, his shoulders shaking with the soft exhalation, as he saw Minako's eyes bulge with wonder and her mouth gape comically. He felt as though she was wonderfully transparent with her feelings and marveled that there were still people like that. His gaze dropped to the smaller form of Hotaru and he was struck by how she held herself proudly and her eyes seemed a little too aware of the harshness of reality. Ami caught his eye next and he was bemused to notice that she had stopped her perusal of the room and was now quite absorbed in the gel-comm that she had taken from Rei. She was gently prodding the clear ball, testing its texture, before bringing it up closer and squeezing it. His eyes then wandered to Makoto and he watched as she tried to make herself smaller, obviously not wanting to touch anything for fear of breaking it. She didn't know that Quatre placed little value on material objects, but was more concerned with human feelings. Rei was the last to receive his attention. He watched as she chatted with Minako, desperately trying to get her friend to stop gaping and act natural. There was a more relaxed feeling to her. She didn't hold herself as rigidly as before, almost as if she were afraid she might break at any minute from the emotions she was holding inside. 

Duo was amused to see how different the girls were. They ranged from the stunningly beautiful and exotic like Rei to the fragile and delicate like Ami and Hotaru. He had before him a veritable smorgasbord of feminine beauty and his eyes drank it in like a man thirsting in the desert. His only complaint was that the girls had all transformed back to their normal selves before they left the Gundam bay. He missed those short skirts, even though Haruka had almost belted him for staring at her legs too long. 'Man, most guys would have thought they had died and gone to heaven when faced with a situation like this, but I'm stuck with a bunch of guys who didn't even blink when confronted with a bunch of gorgeous women in short sailor outfits. They have no appreciation for the finer things in life,' Duo mentally sneered and shook his head at the stupidity of his fellow pilots. 

Quatre sighed as Wufei's unease impinged on his consciousness once more. The levels of discomfort were rising and he knew it wouldn't be long before the Chinese boy exploded or did something rash to cover up his anxiety. He wondered what he could do to forestall the almost certain argument Wufei would start. His mind wandered from that idea quickly as he felt tension arising in Heero. He looked over and saw his fellow pilot sandwiched between Duo and Trowa, his hands clenched tightly into fists and resting on his knees. He was staring fixedly at Rei, almost as if the strength of his gaze would turn her attention towards him. It was surprising that no one else seemed to notice Heero's condition, but Quatre admitted to himself that the events of the recent past were pretty distracting. He probably wouldn't have noticed either if it weren't for his empathic abilities. He stared thoughtfully at Rei before returning to watch Heero and nearly started to see Heero glaring at him furiously, almost challenging him to say something. Quatre smiled softly in return, his hands held up palms facing outward, signaling that he would not interfere in Heero's situation. 

Heero felt himself relax slightly at Quatre's look of appeasement. He had not meant to glare at the young Arab, but his emotions were volatile and roiling within him, almost out of control. He didn't like this feeling of uncertainty and he wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, but Rei, the object of his emotions, was currently untouchable and he would not, absolutely would not, approach her while she was surrounded by her currently giggling friends. He gritted his teeth silently and swore to himself that he would not let this feeling get to him. He knew she would be leaving soon, going back to wherever she came from with her friends and he was bound and determined to forget her, to cast her out of wherever she had occupied in his mind. He scowled fiercely, already battling the demons inside of him. 

Rei chose that moment to look up, feeling something pulling at her. Her deep purple eyes widened as she took in Heero's fierce expression. Her heart sank, thinking that he was mad at her. `He wants us to leave. He wants me to leave. He's probably wondering why we're still here and wasting his time. I thought I was connecting with him, but maybe I was just fooling myself because I'm attracted to him. I'm probably just another Relena to him. Trowa-kun was wrong. It's obvious Heero doesn't feel anything for me except maybe a little bit of respect for my fighting abilities. I'm so torn inside. I want something from him, but I don't know what yet and I am not going to make a fool of myself in front of him, especially if he doesn't feel the same attraction I do,' Rei fretted. Her outside face remained neutral, schooled into a mask of carefree indifference learned from years of surviving childish taunts from those who didn't understand her. Rei noticed that the room had lapsed into silence, each occupant mulling over their own private thoughts. 

The short bout of silence was broken by the arrival of Mamoru. "Usako is resting now. The teleport took a lot out of her. She was out like a light before her head even hit the pillow. Arigatou, Winner-san, for loaning us the use of one of your rooms," Mamoru said amiably, his previous expression of worry smoothed out since his beloved was being cared for. The Maganac who had led him to the room had assured him that he would personally stand guard by the door and monitor her rest. Mamoru located an empty armchair across from Setsuna and settled into it, frowning slightly as he noticed her haggard appearance. He was about to say something about it when he noticed her frown at him and shake her head slightly. Sighing, he said instead, "So, why don't we get started on the information exchange? Rei-chan has been missing from our dimension for a little over two weeks. Summer break has started, so school is officially out. We decided to give the excuse that Rei-chan had decided to take this time to meditate and formally grieve for her ojii-san. The Hikawa temple is being taken care of by acolytes from the main temple in Kyoto, Rei-chan. Your otou-san is currently subsidizing and supporting the temple while you're away." He looked at Rei-chan, trying to judge what her emotions were, knowing that she didn't get along with her father at all since his cruel abandonment of her after her mother's death when she was a small child. 

"My otou-san? Now he decides to help? Where was he when I really needed him? He couldn't even show up at the funeral to give honor to his own father-in-law. If it hadn't been for the rest of you, I would have had no one with me," Rei spit out bitterly. She was shocked to her core to hear that her father had actually done something for her. She bit her lip and hesitated, trying to release the negative emotions inside of her. `I won't let his memory taint my reunion with my friends. I won't let him destroy one more happy moment of my life. I've already been scarred by his neglect. I let his coldness keep me from accepting love. I won't let him do it anymore,' she vowed silently. "Arigatou, minna, for helping me. Ano, how did you get here though," Rei asked, her eyes reflecting her puzzlement. She had calmed down greatly looking at her friends' concerned faces. 

"We discovered you were gone the Monday following the fight. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san talked out their differences over the weekend and she learned the truth of what really happened from him. She came to us immediately and told us everything. We were so ashamed…," Minako finished in a near whisper. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, dashing away the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

"Fight? What happened to cause a fight? We never knew about the circumstances leading up to Rei-chan's arrival here, and her eyes were so sad when we did ask that we didn't want to push any further," Trowa explained, his face full of concern for his fiery yet fragile friend. He swept his long bangs further to the side, bringing attention to his deep green eyes. 

Makoto was riveted by the simple yet elegant gesture, noting how attractive his eyes were. Minako nudged her taller friend gently in the side, bringing her attention back to the continuing discussion. 

"Rei-chan's ojii-san and a close friend died in a car accident. Rei-chan was in mourning but she was overwhelmed by the responsibility her ojii-san's death left her with. She now had to take care of the family temple and her own well-being as she is basically an orphan since her otou-san hasn't shown any interest in her welfare since her okaa-san died when she was a young girl and left her with her ojii-san. I decided to go and offer my help since the others were either away or still in school at the time. We spent a lot of time talking since I was trying to get her to let go of her sadness. She finally cried and as I was wiping her tears away, Usako walked in on us and thought that I was cheating on her. She threw some pretty harsh accusations at Rei-chan before running away. I didn't even stop to think before I was out the door and after her. Gomen, Rei-chan. I should have checked to see how you were taking it," Mamoru finished, his cheeks burning with guilt. 

"It's not your fault, Mamoru-san. Usagi should come first with you. You two are joined eternally. I would have done the same thing if she had hurled the blame on you. She's our princess, but she's your beloved. I think I would have been upset with you if you had stopped to check on me first. I would have wondered what was wrong with you," Rei said simply, her eyes honest and shining. "Anyway, to continue with the story, I went to follow but I couldn't find her. I did run into Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Minako-chan…," she began. 

"But we had already seen Usagi-chan and heard her side of the story, so when Rei-chan came up to us, we…I was horrible to her. I called her a traitor and insulted her, her honor, her feelings, her loyalty and friendship," Makoto interrupted. She broke down abruptly, unable to go on. She had been forgiven, but the memory of the pain she had so eagerly heaped on her friend was still fresh in her memory. Rei hugged her, her face sad and regretful. She slowly rocked her friend, gently soothing her until she stopped her sobbing and was able to regain control of herself. 

"I wasn't much better, Mako-chan. I was so used to following the strongest willed person that I never questioned the veracity of Usagi-chan's statements. I forgot that Usagi-chan sometimes jumps to conclusions or that Rei-chan is too forthright to lie. I hate fighting, so I didn't want to challenge Usagi-chan," said Ami, tears running down her face. She was seated next to Rei-chan on the window seat. Rei reached over and gave Ami's hand a soft squeeze and a reassuring smile, not letting go until she received a watery smile in return. 

"I was the worst of all. I was supposed to be your best friend, but I was the real traitor. I didn't defend you or even question Usagi-chan at all even though I knew better. I know how much you hate liars and how your otou-san's political mask has made you completely intolerant of any kind of trickery. I couldn't forget the look on your face as you left. It haunted me, but I didn't know how to apologize and I was so scared you wouldn't accept it that I kept putting it off until suddenly the weekend was over. We went to find you on Monday after Usagi-chan told us the truth but you were nowhere to be found. We were so worried. We thought you had died," Minako said, her voice breaking pathetically. Her normally cheerful face was crumpled in misery and tears streamed down her face while she hiccuped between heart-rending sobs. Rei reached over Makoto and whispered, "Daijoubu, Minako-chan. Everything is all right now. Please don't cry anymore. I still love you. You're my best friend and I'll never forget that." Rei's heart broke to see her friend so miserable. 

Quatre watched the interplay between the four friends and could feel the love and concern between them flowing freely. His light blue eyes were soft with sympathy. `How strong these young women are, and yet, they're still full of love. They haven't lost their softness or their love for their fellow man even though Rei-chan says they've had to fight horrible monsters in the past,' he pondered. 

"How are you three involved," inquired Trowa, staring at Haruka and Michiru by the fireplace before turning his regard to Hotaru, who was seated on the floor at Rei's feet. There were plenty of chairs still left in the living room, but she hadn't wanted to be separated from Rei for even a second. 

"I didn't know about the fight until Monday when Rei-san missed an appointment with me and we went looking for her at the temple. We found the Inners there and they told us everything," Hotaru said, bowing her head in shame. She turned and looked up at Rei before continuing, "I blamed the Inners for your disappearance. I was very cruel and unforgiving towards them. I didn't stop to think or care about the pain they were already feeling." Hotaru leaned her head against Rei's knee, afraid to see how disappointed her friend would be with her for hurting the others when she was so forgiving. 

Minako had stopped her crying at Hotaru's soft statement and she was compelled to get up from her seat next to Makoto and drop down next to Hotaru. She wrapped an arm around the slim girl and said softly, "I understand your anger. We all do. You had every right to be mad at us. We blew it as friends and we almost cost you your closest friend next to Chibiusa-chan. I would have reacted in the same way." She wagged a finger in Hotaru's face and winked at her playfully. "But I don't want to see you that way again. If I do, I'll Love and Beauty Shock you into respecting your elders!" 

Rei joined the others in laughing and telegraphed her gratitude over Hotaru's unswerving loyalty to her younger friend, signaling that she didn't have any ill will towards Hotaru's outburst towards her other friends. 

The laughter died down and was broken by a dry voice interjecting, "You're only a year older than Hotaru-chan, Minako-chan. Don't speak as if you're an ancient wiseman yet. And what are you going to do about me? I'm older than you by two years. I wasn't exactly sweetness and light after finding out about our favorite firebird." Haruka smirked at Minako, sure of the upper hand she had. That certainty died a quick death as another voice broke in. 

"You're never sweetness and light, `Ruka. You're as changeable as the wind you control," said Michiru fondly, her soft smile taking the sting out of the words. "None of us were thinking that day. We let our emotions get the best of us. Rei-chan's disappearance almost shattered the Senshi team. It's a miracle that we were able to unite again to find Rei-chan after all the harsh words we threw around." Michiru's face turned serious and thoughtful as she remembered how close the Senshi had come to self-destructing and possibly losing Rei forever. 

"Let's just say that we all made some mistakes and didn't handle everything as calmly as we should have," Mamoru added, wanting to disperse the melancholy that had filled the room. 

"Well, that sort of explains what led to Rei-chan coming here, but you still haven't answered our question on how you were able to track Rei-chan and find your way here," Duo said, his lavender eyes filled with curiosity. 

"We had no idea what had happened to Rei-chan until Setsuna-san came back through time and was able to find out how Rei-chan had disappeared. Ami-chan and Setsuna-san then spent the next two weeks researching where Rei-chan went and how to get her back. Good thing for Ami-chan's computer or we would have never figured out how to get here," Makoto responded. 

"You said technology wasn't that advanced in your time," said Heero accusingly to Rei, his eyes narrowed. The soldier in him wanted to know every possible way his world could be breached and he suspected everyone after the invasion of the Ravagers. He watched as her eyes flashed in anger at his intimation that she had been lying to him. `Her eyes look gorgeous when they spark with fire that way,' Heero thought absentmindedly. His thoughts were broken by Ami's voice. 

"Actually, it was a combination of magic and technology. It's true that regular technology from our time can't even begin to compare with yours or even know where to begin when it comes to tracking through time and space. My computer, however, is actually a product of a more advanced age that utilized crystals imbued with science and arcane lore. We used it to pinpoint your location to this dimension and time period. I'm still curious as to how and why you arrived at this particular place though. We had to Sailor Teleport with all of us combining our powers and focusing them into Usagi-chan and the Ginzuishou and Setsuna-san leading the way," Ami replied in a matter of fact voice. The Senshi and Mamoru exchanged significant looks with each other as they remembered the slight detour to the moon on the way. Minako blushed hotly and grinned sheepishly. 

"So this is another dimension and time? I thought it was just the future of our world. I could never have imagined that I would have crossed both boundaries. They told me they had never heard of the Sailor Senshi and I couldn't find any information in the history databanks on us. I thought you had all died…," Rei said wonderingly before shuddering lightly in remembrance of the despair she had felt at that time. "It was why I decided to help the Gundam pilots." Rei stopped and gestured to the five seated men. She smiled warmly at them, remembering how they had taken her in, even Wufei. Her eyes lingered on Heero a fraction longer before turning her attention back to her other friends. Minako noticed her friend's hesitation and on whom her attention had rested on. Her eyes began to sparkle with mischief. 

"How did you end up with so many handsome guys anyway, Rei-chan? It's not fair of you to monopolize them all. You get enough attention from all of the men back home. You'll have to pick a favorite and share the rest. Which one will you pick," Minako said outrageously, batting her eyelashes and leaning towards Rei, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands cupping her face. 

Rei frowned sternly at her friend and remained silent, her mouth firmly clamped shut and her eyes tried to warn her friend away from this topic of conversation. Her fierce expression was marred somewhat by the light rose tint that suffused her face but she steadfastly refused to answer. The entire room watched the interplay between the two friends, waiting to see who would break first. Minutes passed and Minako's eyes began to cross in vexation at her close-lipped friend. Finally, she blew out a huge sigh, her bangs fluttering lightly, and broke eye contact. She flopped backwards to rest her weight on her elbows and eyed her friend before saying, "Fine. Be that way. But don't think I'm going to let you off that easy. I will find out who you like or I'm not the Senshi of Love!" 

"Eh, why don't we explain how Rei-chan came to live with us," asked Quatre, feeling how uncomfortable Rei was getting with her friend's determination. He was instantly rewarded with a bright glorious smile from Rei, her eyes practically screaming her gratitude. 

"What a wonderful idea, Quatre-kun! I landed in this dimension after reading a scroll from ojii-san's belongings in front of the Sacred Fire. It opened up some sort of portal and I got sucked in and the next thing I saw was the muzzle of Heero's gun. After a very interesting and stimulating conversation of him demanding answers from me and ignoring my own questions, I finally learned I had landed in the Sank Kingdom during a Ravager raid," Rei began, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at Heero. He grunted slightly before turning his head away, but his eyes secretly remained fixed on her. 

"Then she met us, the pilots who actually have a personality. Actually, Wufei's personality isn't very pleasant, but at least it is a personality. She was about to be wowed by my abundant charms and dashing good looks when we heard the scream of a young girl and she transformed right in front of us," Duo exclaimed, his eyes still sparkling with the remembrance of the eyeful he had gotten of Rei and flashing a devilish smile. 

Haruka growled softly and turned a menacing eye on the braided pilot. "You better have not looked too long or too hard, little man, or I might just have to make sure you won't be able to look at another girl again," hissed Haruka threateningly. 

Duo held his hands up and scooted farther away on the sofa, muttering, "It's not like I knew she was going to lose her clothes. Heck, I didn't even know she could transform," Duo said placatingly, not liking the look in Haruka's eye. 

"Don't worry so much, Haruka-san! I can take care of myself. I would have torched his eyebrows off if I thought he was being a hentai. Anyway, I went to see what happened and saw this little girl being attacked by four monsters. They're called Ravagers here, but they kind of remind me of the youma we used to fight back home. Well, magic isn't common here. In fact, only the Ravagers are able to wield it so when they saw me attack the Ravagers with magic, they thought I was a Ravager too. That misunderstanding led to them attacking me and finally subduing me. Even though it was a sneaky, behind the back attack," added Rei, shooting a small smile at Trowa, who shot back a smirk of his own at her. 

"Whatever gets the job done," he said quietly, but his eyes were shining with suppressed laughter. 

"Well, after that, we brought her back to our HQ to be tested. The scientists ran some scans on her and discovered that she wasn't a Ravager at all, but a human with genes and a blood type we had never seen before. Rei-chan woke up several hours later and we all discussed the events that led to our situation, with Rei-chan deciding to help us as she didn't see any way of getting home. I offered my home to her in exchange for the inconvenience of our attacking her and in gratitude for her assistance against this current menace threatening us. She has been living with us ever since and I, for one, have been most grateful for her presence both in battle and in my home. I think we have all come to care for her very much," concluded Quatre, smiling sweetly at the gently blushing Rei. 

"Arigatou, Quatre-kun, for everything. You've made me feel so welcome here and I have come to care for all of you very much as well, even you, Wufei," replied Rei, who had to hide the twitch of her lip as Wufei snorted. He played like he didn't care one way or the other but she saw the telltale streak of red that crossed his high cheekbones. "I love being able to help you fight these Ravagers and do my part," she continued. 

Setsuna's eyes deepened with worry at Rei's words. She didn't like the emotions she heard in the Senshi of Fire's voice. She looked up from her seat and studied her closely, watching every nuance of her expression before sighing silently. She gripped her staff tighter, her knuckles white. She hadn't sent the Time Staff away when she had changed back to her normal form, causing Haruka and Michiru to raise their eyebrows at her, but she had ignored them, preferring to stare at the patterns in the rich Aubusson rug at her feet. `I had no idea the scroll was in Rei-chan's possession. I should have known though. It makes perfect sense that it would end up with her. Only she is capable of using it and invoking its true power. I never thought it would happen though. I never saw it coming. Has this changed time irreparably? Should I even try to fix it or should I let things take its own course? Are they strong enough to take control of their own destiny or will it destroy them,' Setsuna asked herself. She had no answers for once and she was deathly afraid. `I need to speak to Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, Uranus and Neptune. They have to understand certain things before they ruin everything completely.' 

Minako smiled happily, her hands clasped together in front of her. "This is wonderful! I'm so glad you made friends while you were here, Rei-chan! I would have been sad to think you were alone in a strange place and having to adjust with no one to help you. I wonder if we can visit once we return to our dimension? Oh, I've been so rude! Arigatou for taking care of Rei-chan. We'll always remember you with extreme fondness. As soon as Usagi-chan and Setsuna-san have had some rest, we'll be on our way back to our dimension. We don't want to be a burden on your hospitality and good will," Minako exclaimed, standing up and bowing deeply to the pilots who were still seated on the sofas and now frozen in disbelief at her startling words. 

"Nani? I can't leave! I won't leave," said Rei, her face a mask of shock. 

####*** 

And so ends another chapter of my pet project. Please review and let me know what you liked or what you hated. Rest assured that I have plenty of good stuff coming up so don't be fooled by the lack of action in this chapter and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out a little sooner than this one. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	11. Fanning the Flames of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of writing fanfiction about Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon since they're owned by large, famous corporations and I don't feel like using my piddling amount of money to try and take them down 

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of writing fanfiction about Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon since they're owned by large, famous corporations and I don't feel like using my piddling amount of money to try and take them down. ^_^

Dedication: To Darkness88, Firefly Princess, PhoenixMageFire, White Rose, MizzKitty9886, Spampers, sky princess, ~Jupiter's Light~, and Sailor V Light for their wonderful reviews. I wish I could name off everyone but then I wouldn't have space to write! You all mean so much to me and you encourage me to write the very best story that I can. Thank you!

A/N: It gets a lot more conflicted in this part and there will be a lot of interaction between the pilots and the Senshi, especially the couples. I won't just throw them together though; there is a method to my madness in how they pair up here. Just please be patient with me!

Ages: Inners are 17, GW boys are 18, Haruka and Michiru are 19, Hotaru is 16, Setsuna is a couple of years younger than eternal, and Mamoru is 22.

" " – Spoken

' ' – Thought

####***

"As soon as Usagi-chan and Setsuna-san have had some rest, we'll be on our way back to our dimension. We don't want to be a burden on your hospitality and good will," Minako exclaimed, standing up and bowing deeply to the pilots who were still seated on the sofas and now frozen in disbelief at her startling words.

"Nani? I can't leave! I **won't** leave. Haven't you heard anything we've just said, Minako-chan? There is a colossal battle going on here and the pilots and I are the only things standing between the Ravagers and the total domination and destruction of this universe. As it stands now, we're almost overwhelmed," said Rei, her face a mask of shock. She stood up from her position at the window seat and began to pace, her footsteps taking her to the sofas in the center of the room and back. 

Wufei stood and stalked off to a solitary corner of the living room, unable to stand Haruka's glares any longer and wanting to get away from Rei before she trampled on him in her dazed state of mind. He had been surprised to hear Rei defy her friend and state that she was staying. He grudgingly had to admit to himself that she had honor which would shame even the most noble of warriors.

Heero held himself rigidly still, Minako's words echoing in his mind. He had been waiting for this pronouncement, but it had still hurt to hear that Rei would be leaving soon. 'I want her to leave, don't I? I don't care about anything except Wing Zero and fighting the Ravagers. I am a soldier in a war. That is all I have ever been, all I will ever be. I don't have time to care for anyone, not even someone that can keep up with me in combat and understands what it is to dedicate yourself to your purpose in life. She deserves better than me; someone who has a soul and knows what love means and can love her like she needs and deserves to be loved. She'll forget about me and I'll force myself to only think of her when I am alone and need the memory of what it was like to feel warmth again,' he thought fiercely, gritting his teeth behind tightly clamped lips. He would never betray himself to the others, but his heart cried out, 'What about your betrayal of your own heart? You need her!' He resolutely shut the inner voice away, closing his eyes briefly in pain. He heard Rei object to Minako's statement, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before she'd give in. She had missed her friends too much to want to be parted from them again willingly. He watched numbly as Quatre got up from the sofa he was seated on, his brow creased in thought, and wandered away to sit on the edge of the sofa he was on. He could feel the gentle regard of his fellow pilot, but he ignored it, not wanting to see sympathy or pity in his gaze. Duo had also left his perch on the sofa, agitatedly picking up a small crystal figurine and turning it over and over in his hands as he listened to the argument brewing around him. 

"But what about Crystal Tokyo and our universe, Rei-chan? I know you're attached to your friends here, but Pluto has already seen the future without you. Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed because we don't have enough power to protect it from the Dark Moon! Can you turn your back on the lives of those people who will die because you weren't there to help protect our city, our future," asked Makoto gently, trying to not pressure her friend into doing or saying something rash. They had just found Rei again and she didn't want to lose her to Rei's sense of stubbornness.

Rei stopped and looked at Setsuna questioningly, hoping that the Time Senshi would reassure her that they could manage fine without her. 'I never thought I would ever hope to not be needed, but this is too important for me to back down. I can see in their eyes that they don't understand. They're only causing more pain for all of us,' she thought despairingly. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Setsuna close her eyes wearily and nod her head once in agreement with Makoto's declaration. Rei quietly pondered the possibilities of her choices, knowing that this would probably be the hardest decision of her young life. She opened her eyes after several long minutes, her gaze sweeping the room. "How could I live with myself in Crystal Tokyo, knowing that the peace we were enjoying was bought with the innocent blood of the people of this universe that I abandoned," asked Rei, her voice thick with emotion, her violet eyes dark with despair. "You're asking me to decide who lives and who dies. Do the people of either Crystal Tokyo or this universe deserve to suffer? This is too much! I can't make that kind of decision," Rei choked out, her slim shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. She sank down on the plush sofa that Quatre and Wufei had abandoned and buried her face in her hands, her proud shoulders slumped with the weight of her dilemma.

Duo and Quatre were by her side immediately, each settling down and flanking either side of her. Quatre held her hand, squeezing sympathetically and silently offering his support. Duo had an arm flung protectively around her shoulders and he glared at the Senshi, upset that her friends had reduced the normally spirited Rei to this forlorn state.

"I thought that you being here would cheer Rei-chan up, not depress her and give her a guilt trip. Maybe you should go back to wherever you came from and leave Rei-chan with us. At least we took care of her and tried to make her happy," Duo bit out, his normally laughing eyes dead serious. 

"We do care for Rei-chan, but we also have a duty to uphold as well; a destiny to fulfill," Ami said unhappily, her royal blue eyes filling with tears. She hated arguing like this, but she felt driven to defend herself and the other Senshi to Duo. The look of disapproval coming from him made her heart sink down into her stomach. She needed to explain to him why they were acting this way, but she felt hopeless at the enormity of the situation. She could see both sides clearly and she felt that Rei was justified in her feelings, but she couldn't help but hope that Rei would choose to come back with them. 

"Destiny? There is no such thing! There is only how you choose to live your life. It is not dictated by this obscure thing you call destiny or fate. That is just a crutch used by the weak to justify not making choices with honor," Wufei spat, his dark eyes flashing with disgust. He glared at the other occupants of the room, daring them to refute his statement. He stalked over to the now occupied sofa and stood by it, gripping the armrest with controlled fury.

"How dare you?! I've seen our destiny. We all have! We know that we will live in peace in our future, but we know that we still have to work for it. It won't just come to us, handed on a silver platter like some offering. Do you think I chose to become a Senshi? To have a duty that must always come first before all else? Destiny decided that, not I! Destiny will also decide whether or not Crystal Tokyo will be created or not. My best friend will be born in that future. If we don't create Crystal Tokyo or fail to protect it, she won't be born or she won't survive the massacre that happens afterwards," Hotaru cried out passionately, her pale face flushed with conviction. She tried to swallow this feeling of desperation that was overcoming her, Chibiusa's face swimming before her eyes before disappearing. Michiru glided toward Hotaru, sinking to her knees and gathering the smaller girl in her arms to give her comfort. Haruka didn't move from her position near the fireplace but she glared venomously at Wufei, a muscle twitching in her cheek from her suppressed fury. 

"Chibiusa-chan? Is she in danger." Rei asked, her certainty wavering slightly. Chibiusa had always had a special place in her heart, proof of the love that Usagi and Mamoru had for each other. She gripped Quatre's hand, needing a rock to lean on. 

Setsuna sighed gustily before opening her garnet colored eyes and looking directly into Rei's amethyst ones. "Without you, the Inners are not at full strength. The barrier created by all of you during the Dark Moon's siege on Crystal Tokyo will falter without your power to sustain it because the other Inners will be too weak. They will be weak because you are not there to lend your power to the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Because of this weakness, the barrier will fall and Neo-King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Small Lady will all perish from one of Wiseman's blasts. The rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer groups, will also die. I will be the only one to survive because I came back in time, but sooner or later the loop will end and I will die as well when that future finally comes to pass. After that, the Dark Moon will reign, but internal struggles for power among the Dark Moon family will escalate until everything is obliterated and there will be nothing but a void," she finished, her voice trickling into a whisper. Her eyes closed again, as if tired from her little speech. 'Forgive me, Rei-chan, but I cannot let you have your heart's desire so easily. There is a price to pay for everything and you will have to pay a very high price indeed. I wish I could help you, but my hands are tied in this manner. All of this was decreed before you were even born. You have paid again and again for your loyalty and I fear that you will have to continue to pay. Life won't always give you a happy ending. I pray that you can find your way to yours and understand that I must stand in your way until Destiny is satisfied,' Pluto thought tiredly, bitterly wishing she had never been given such a burden to carry. There were days when the Senshi of Time regretted not being able to be just Setsuna Meioh, a loving and caring friend.

Rei sat between Duo and Quatre, still as a statue. Her hand had turned to ice in Quatre's grasp and he looked at her with deep concern. Duo shot her a look from the corner of his eye, but she sat there, oblivious to all of it. She was only aware of Setsuna's voice echoing in her head, telling her she was responsible for the death of all of her friends. She gazed blankly at the room, her shell-shocked face pale and stricken. Tears swam in her eyes, but they refused to fall.

Heero and Trowa glared angrily at Setsuna before moving to stand behind the sofa Rei was currently seated upon. Heero placed his hands on the back of the sofa, gripping it tightly to hide his anger. He itched to touch her, soothe her, but Duo's arm around her shoulders and his own fierce pride wouldn't allow it. Trowa looked down at the top of Rei's head, frowning in concern as she continued to sit as if she had been frozen in time. Wufei shifted angrily by the side of the sofa, both the weight of Haruka's intense glower and Rei's reaction making him testy and eager to find a convenient outlet for his frustration. Michiru peered out at the room from above Hotaru's bent head, seeing the pilots standing around Rei like guards, aloof and protective. 'There's that sense of separation again. Rei-chan and her new friends are all clustered around one sofa and the rest of us are all on the other side of the room. We might as well draw a line right down the middle. Why can't there be a happy medium for all of us? There has to be a way we can help these young men protect their universe without leaving our own at risk,' Michiru thought wistfully, her dark turquoise eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"I don't want to put any more pressure on you, Rei-chan, but Chibiusa is my daughter. I can't help but be a little anxious at what the future may hold in store for all of us. I respect your feelings and I know your honor will not allow you to just abandon your friends here. I also know that we all just thought Crystal Tokyo would always be far off in the future. We never felt the need to worry. After all, you all looked much older in the future. But I just realized that you all look much more like how you did in the future. You were 14 when you first saw Crystal Tokyo. Three long years have passed and we've all matured greatly. There's the possibility that the future we all thought was so distant could happen any day now. We need you, Rei-chan! We depend on you," Mamoru said, his midnight blue eyes reflecting his turmoil. 'I know that Heero was your lover in the Silver Millenium, Rei-chan, and I don't want to tear you apart, but I'll admit to being selfish enough to want my Usako and Chibiusa safe. Kami, what do I do for all our sakes,' he groaned mentally, wishing Usagi was in his arms at that moment so he could feel the comfort of her embrace and the soothing presence of her gentle spirit.

"I know! I know, demo I can't just leave. You haven't seen the devastation the Ravagers have inflicted. They're an evil presence that my soul wants…needs to extinguish! I know that I make a difference here, demo I'm just another Senshi at home. I still don't see how I can make such a difference," Rei exclaimed before shaking her head sorrowfully, her long violet tinted hair falling forward to veil her distraught features.

"How can you say that? Of course you make a difference, Rei-chan! You're the Senshi of War and Fire. You're the passion that drives us. You never give up. We all have our strengths, our part to play. You complete us, just as we complete you. Could you let us leave after we all just found each other again," Makoto asked, her emerald eyes shining with suppressed tears. She was astonished that Rei felt insignificant. 'Did we do this to her or has this been hidden inside her all along?'

"They can't make you do anything you don't want to do, Rei-chan. Go with what your heart tells you. If you want to stay here with us, then stay here. If you want to go home, we won't hold you back. We," said Quatre, gesturing to the other pilots, "know what the possible price may be for what we have chosen to do. We will not cower or fear our end. We are soldiers, first and foremost, and we chose this path of our own free will. You should have that same choice. We will fight to the end against the Ravagers. We owe it to our universe and to ourselves to do no less, but we won't think any less of you if you should choose to return home with your friends." He gave a warning stare to Wufei and was pleasantly surprised when the volatile Chinese man gave him a curt nod of agreement.

Minako sat by Hotaru and Michiru, but she could only see the blonde haired young man who seemed to fill her line of vision completely. 'He's so noble, he makes my heart weep. Suddenly, I want to stay too, to help him. Can this be what Rei-chan is feeling? My heart feels torn and there's an urgency that I can't ignore, but I have to. I'm the leader of the Inners. I have to be strong for them,' she thought desperately. She curled a shining lock of blonde hair around her finger tightly, hoping to keep herself from doing anything unbecoming of a leader.

Haruka opened her mouth, ready to add her arguments when Rashid ran into the room, his normally controlled visage reflecting a panic of epic proportions. All eyes swung toward him as he blurted out, "Stratos is being attacked right now! It's a complete surprise. There hasn't been any time to warn the civilians!"

Rei snapped out of her shocked state. She jumped up without thought and ran towards the door, right behind the pilots, no words being exchanged at all. Suddenly, Rei stopped and turned back to face the Senshi who were still frozen in shock. Challengingly, she said, "Come and see what horrors are inflicted on this dimension. See why I can't come back with you." Without looking back to see if they would follow, she hurried toward the Gundam Bay.

####***

A flash of light appeared and disappeared abruptly, leaving eight young women and one lone man in the middle of absolute devastation. Buildings with huge chunks torn out leaned drunkenly amid other scattered rubble and upended trees that looked like they had been used as scratching posts for a gigantic feline. Small tremors raced up and down the barely recognizable streets, nearly knocking down the unprepared Senshi and causing new cracks to form at an alarming rate. Terror-filled screams permeated the air before being cut off abruptly; instilling an eerie feeling that was almost overwhelming. The scent of fear was heavy in the air, almost a physical presence and several of the Senshi had to hold back a feeling of nausea. A sudden movement at the corner of their eyes had Rei moving like quicksilver, her exhaustion forgotten even though she had not rested from the last battle a few short hours ago. Flames flew through the air and howls of pain were heard as the Senshi look on, too shocked to move. The majestic Gundams arrived on the scene shortly after and soon Rei was surrounded by the 5 mechs, affording her some protection from the enormous swarm of repulsive monsters. The remaining Senshi were horror stricken at the sight of the Ravagers. Never have they seen anything so monstrous, even in all of their numerous battles. Sailor Mercury turned and retched as she caught sight of a purple Ravager, his fanged maw dripping with blood and his golden eyes glowing with a maniacal violence. Each monster they saw easily topped even the tallest of them by half a body length and outweighed them by several hundred pounds. 

Sandrock's curved blades whirled in a dizzying blur, slicing into the nearest Ravager with ease without ever having to break formation. Heavyarms' guns were busily riddling any hapless monster in his range with innumerable bullet holes with eagle-eyed precision. Altron's sleek dragonheads were flying through the air, piercing through one monster after another with deadly accuracy. They moved like sentient beasts with a will of their own. Deathscythe was impressive in its efficiency as its energy scythe cut a swathe through the incoming horde like a hot knife through butter. Wing Zero's calculated strategy was extremely evident in the way the beam saber and buster rifle worked in perfect harmony to eviscerate any foe that approached. Sailor Mars had taken a defensive position inside the ring, hurling her fire attacks at any Ravager who managed to make it past the Gundams. 

'I've never seen so many Ravagers attack at once! How many of these things are there? Every time we destroy one, it seems like ten more take its place, and they're bigger, uglier, and more powerful than the previous ones. There must be over a hundred of them here and that's not counting the ones the guys have already blown away! I'm digging for extra power but there's not much left after the earlier battle today,' thought Rei desperately. She could feel the strain and ache in her muscles from the physical exertion, but it was the pull on her spirit, the energy within her that fueled her power, that alarmed her most. There was a quickly dwindling amount left in her and each new attack took more and more from her. Her exhaustion, coupled with the beginnings of panic, blinded her to the approach of a monstrous scorpion-like Ravager. She was dimly aware of the sounds of warning being issued from her gel-comm and she tiredly focused her eyes on the intruder a moment too late. Screams from the watching Senshi were drowned out by the horrified yells of the Gundam pilots as Sailor Mars was struck by the massive tail of the scorpion, lifted like a rag doll and flung nearly 30 feet away, landing against a crumbling brick wall with enough impact to shatter it.

"MARS," screamed Sailor Venus, snapped out of her shocked daze. The sight of her best friend being horribly brutalized made her power surge forth in an almost uncontrollable torrent. The words to her attack, _Love and Beauty Shock_, poured from her mouth without her realizing it. The scorpion Ravager was nothing but smoke after the impact. "Saturn, protect and heal Mars as best as you can. Mercury, I want data on these soon to be corpses yesterday. Pluto, watch over Saturn. Make sure she's uninterrupted when she heals Mars. Uranus, Neptune, you flank left and take out as many of these slugs as possible. Endymion (he's in prince form still), Jupiter, you're with me. We'll flank right and meet Uranus and Neptune in the middle. Let's go," barked Venus, instinctively slipping into her leader mode and flawlessly executing her orders. She was unused to fighting without Mars and Sailor Moon, but pushed that thought away, concentrating on helping her friend.

Saturn was by Mars' side in a flash, hoping that their Senshi enhanced strength and durability had prevented a tragedy from happening. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she felt the weak but steady beat of Mars' pulse. She looked up at Pluto, who stood over her protectively, and nodded, already preparing to heal her fallen comrade. She placed her hands tenderly on the Senshi of Fire's face and let her healing power flow from her like a wave and into her friend. She sensed where the heaviest injuries lay and immediately directed her power towards those locations first. Bones knit, tissues mended and bleeding stopped as the awesome power of the Senshi of Death and Rebirth wielded the power that was hers alone. Minutes ticked by and perspiration dotted her brow and upper lip as she continued to concentrate on her patient, unmindful of the chaos that fought around her.

Pluto watched her young charge intently, noting the signs of fatigue that were already rapidly showing. She knew that the power of healing was much harder for Saturn to wield than the power of destruction. 'Much like how it is with all things. It is always easier to destroy and hurt than it is to fix and heal,' she thought regretfully. She pivoted sharply as a Ravager approached her and whispered her attack, _Dead Soul Scream_, obliterating it in a wash of purplish-pink energy. She was bound and determined to watch over her two younger comrades and keep them from harm at all costs. She too was exhausted, having used so much of her power and her energy to find Rei and direct the Sailor Teleport correctly. 'I'll be damned if we come all the way here to find her and then lose her to something like this,' she thought savagely, her garnet eyes glinting with determination and an almost maternal protectiveness.

On the battlefield, things were going much better with the addition of the four Senshi and the Prince of Earth. They battled fiercely, the image of Mars slamming into the wall a rallying flag that left them filled with the need to hurt those who had hurt one who meant so much to them. Neptune and Uranus worked effortlessly, their natural partnership helping them immensely against such powerful foes. Their _Deep Submerge_ and _World Shaking_ attacks combined again and again, destroying Ravagers by the handful. They were shocked to notice that some monsters managed to survive; though they were horribly injured and helpless to attack. Physical attacks like roundhouse kicks and an elbow to the face were used to finish them off. On the other side, Venus and Jupiter also worked in tandem, venting their shock and pain through attacks constructed of light and lightning, simultaneously blinding and electrocuting their adversaries. Endymion worked through the crowd, his sword flashing in the night and leaving no monster unscathed. He marveled at the stamina needed to successfully destroy these Ravagers. 'How does Rei-chan do it? It's taking everything I've got to handle these things and I can tell that Venus and Jupiter are tiring quickly. We haven't had to fight anything in over a year and we're a little bit rusty. We have to end this fast or it won't make any difference that there are more of us to fight,' Endymion thought worriedly.

Mercury shook her head, aghast at the information her mini-computer was spitting out at her. "There are too many types of these things. There is no common weakness for any of them. Each one is as individual and unique as a snowflake," she said into her communicator, her visor and computer disappearing into their respective places. She took a deep breath and waded through the crowd, her ice harp flashing with each _Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_ that issued forth. She found Venus and reported her findings, earning a grimace from the blonde and an invitation to join the party already in progress. Mercury nodded and continued attacking.

"What the heck? Do you see the lightshow happening down there? They all have different attacks," exclaimed Duo. He was still cutting through the Ravagers, but he had seen the Senshi join the fray and it had caught his attention.

"Did you think they would all shoot fire like the other onna, baka," taunted Wufei, his black eyes glittering with the opportunity to one up the braided pilot who was his nemesis.

"I don't think any of us were even thinking about it at all. Remember, they didn't attack us with magic when we first met them," responded Trowa, his eyes pinned on the targets in his sights even as he spoke.

"I wonder how many different types of magic there are," asked Quatre, his sky blue eyes wide with amazement as he watched Venus launch a Crescent Beam straight between the eyes of a grayish-green winged rhino with extendable claws and a horn dripping acid.

"Less talk, more destroying," reminded Heero tonelessly. The Zero system had him completely in its thrall, directing the pilot into executing his moves with clockwork efficiency.

Saturn slumped as she felt the last of Mars' wounds heal and disappear. She opened her eyes to see eyes unclouded with pain look into hers with gratitude. She felt the warmth of that smile and let it fill her heart with relief. Her relief quickly turned to alarm as she watched Mars sit up and begin to rise to her feet. "What are you doing? You can't fight anymore. You almost died not too long ago," she practically shouted.

"I have to fight, Saturn. It's what I'm here for. It's what I do; what I am. Look out there and tell me the others are doing well. You can see the fatigue setting in. They're not used to fighting like this. None of you are. Daijoubu, Saturn. You've healed me and I feel my power returning even after such a short rest. Let me do what I have to," Mars said gently, reaching out and squeezing Saturn's shoulder reassuringly. She smiled as the younger girl nodded her head in resignation. She turned and saw Pluto watching her.

"Is this what your heart tells you to do," asked the eldest of the Senshi.

"Hai. It is the only thing in my heart right now. I have to make sure they're all safe. Onegai, don't make me argue with you," Mars pleaded, her eyes searching Pluto's.

She breathed a deep sigh as the other woman silently stepped to one side, dragging an exhausted and no longer protesting Saturn with her. 

Mars bounded back into battle, her blood singing in her veins as she effortlessly leapt onto Wing Zero. She felt almost at home on the giant Gundam and when she reached her normal perch on the shoulder, she immediately fired a _Burning Mandala_ as a signal of her return to combat.

The pilots all grinned crazily as they saw the familiar power signature. It had worried all of them to no end to see her thrown so brutally and have to continue to fight without knowing what condition she was in. Wufei smirked and said, "I knew you were too stubborn to go down, onna."

"It's going to take a lot more than an overgrown insect to keep me down, katana boy. You should know that by now. Oh, and Wufei? My name is Rei or Mars if we're in battle. Don't forget it again or I'll melt your blade into slag," Mars said cheerfully, her eyes twinkling with her taunt. 

"Well, why don't we get rid of these Ravagers and get home so we can get some rest. I don't think your friends wanted to see our world this way, Mars," said Quatre, gently cutting off Wufei before he could continue with a response.

Rei grinned again and powered up another attack, sending a _Flame Sniper_ to shoot through several monsters at once. Down below, the Senshi were amazed to see Mars enter into the fight again. Their amazement grew as they watched her effortlessly coordinate her attacks with the Gundams, all of them covering each other while still causing the greatest possible damage to their enemies. Before they knew it, the battle was over and Sailor Mars was leaping lightly from the Gundam in order to do her part of the perimeter check. She gave them a rueful smile as she passed them to finish her task. They continued to gape as they surveyed the destroyed landscape, but snapped out of it as they heard a small cry of distress come from Rei's area. They ran over to her immediately, followed by the pilots who had descended from their mechs and found her kneeling among the rubble and cradling something in her arms. They came closer and saw that it was the body of an old woman. Rei had silent silver streams of tears flowing down her face and her body shook with the sadness that gripped her heart.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan," asked Duo helplessly, his lavender eyes filled with sorrow. He looked around and realized that this must have been the area that the Ravagers had struck first, for bodies littered the street in scattered piles.

"We failed to protect them," Rei sobbed. She hugged the body in her arms closer to her and began to rock back and forth.

"Rei-chan, you have to let go. It's not your fault," begged Ami, her blue eyes filled with tears. In all the years they had fought as Senshi, they had never seen anything like this. The victims of attacks in their world were drained of energy, never outright killed. Her mind had a hard time of putting it all into perspective and she understood what her friend was going through. Her vision was blurred as the tears began to freely run down her face. She turned away as the sight of the bodies the Ravagers had already feasted upon turned her stomach. She distantly heard the sound of vomiting coming from someone else and knew she wasn't the only one to be affected by the grisly sight.

"You don't understand, Ami-chan! I knew her! I met her a couple of weeks ago when I came to this city to go shopping. She was so proud of the Gundams protecting the cities. Was it so much to ask that I protect her, one of the few that understood what we had to do to protect the colonies and Earth," Rei cried, her voice mournful in the night air.

"Just cry for her, Rei-chan. I'm sure she understands," Trowa murmured, bending and embracing her, letting her lean into him and feel his strength bolstering her. "I wonder how many casualties happened today," he said, his green eyes dark with remorse.

"There were too many! Even one is too damn many! Why weren't we informed of this attack beforehand? Is Intel just sitting on its butt and picking its nose," Duo raged, slamming his fist into a wall with his frustration. He looked blankly at his knuckles, the skin torn and bleeding profusely. 

Ami started moving forward, wanting to bandage his injury and soothe away his pain. She checked herself abruptly and forced herself to remain where she was, biting her lip with indecision. 'It's not my place to comfort or heal him, but I feel compelled to help him,' she thought worriedly, her blue eyes trained on the blood that still flowed from his battered fist. She heaved a silent sigh of relief as she saw Quatre offer a handkerchief to Duo and expertly bandage it.

"We're supposed to know beforehand. There has to be something wrong at HQ. What happened to our contact on the other side? All of this carnage could have been avoided…," Quatre broke off, his hands shaking slightly as he finished tying up the bandage around Duo's hand.

The Senshi stood stock-still, too tired to even move. Their faces were flushed with exertion and the only sound from them was the sound of raspy breathing as they dragged in huge gulps of air to ease their burning lungs. Haruka looked up from her kneeling position and noticed the pilots and Rei huddled together and listening to something Quatre was holding out to them. She looked them over with a knowledgeable eye and realized that even though you could feel the tiredness pouring from them, they weren't in as bad shape as the Senshi were in. 'Rei-chan got whacked hardcore and she's still in better shape than the rest of us. And I know they told us that piloting those Gundams does take physical effort on their part,' she wondered silently. "Do you fight like this often," she wheezed out incredulously, her eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"At least twice a week, usually more. What's the matter? Tired? Fire onna over there can hold her own, especially the last few times," Wufei said tauntingly, his smirk relaying how much he enjoyed cutting the sandy-haired Senshi down to size.

"Wufei, urusai (shut up)! Don't talk to my friends that way and don't call me onna…but, thanks for the compliment," Rei said, changing from angry to pleased within seconds.

"Are you okay? You haven't had a chance to rest since the last battle," Heero directed at Rei, completely shutting everyone else out. He felt better knowing that the recovery force would be coming soon from HQ and they could leave them to count the casualties and help the wounded. They had done their job and had almost lost Rei in the process, a thought he didn't like to dwell upon for too long. He wanted to get away and return home as soon as possible, even though he knew it meant that she would be that much closer to leaving him.

"I'm fine, Heero. I'm getting used to this pace. Hota-chan healed me so I'm probably better off than you are. My energy is a little low, but that's to be expected after all the fighting. You shouldn't have to worry. I can be as strong as you," Rei teased, her tears having dried up in Trowa's comforting hug and the knowledge that there was nothing she could do to bring the old woman back to life. 'How ironic. I've been reborn so many times that I have begun to resent it, but I can't give that gift to someone who should have a second chance,' she thought wistfully, her violet eyes sweeping the smoking landscape.

"Hn," was Heero's only reply. He deliberately kept his face blank and pretended to be looking at something else.

The Senshi watched in amazement as Duo whipped out a red and black book out of nowhere (A/N: Remember this?) and flipped through it rapidly, landing on a page and exclaiming, "That means I can't help but be aware of your every breath since you're always in my thoughts.." The book then returned to whatever mysterious place it appeared from and Duo smiled angelically at the crowd of gaping Senshi. Mamoru coughed suddenly, hiding his amused smile and turning away. Makoto, Minako and Michiru giggled, feeling the tension ebb away with the chestnut-haired pilot's antics. Hotaru grinned and watched Rei intently, trying to see if there would be any more telltale signs from her usually impassive friend. Haruka rolled her eyes at the dramatics and smirked. Setsuna remembered times in the past when Duo would do the same thing to Heero and wondered how he had gotten hold of that book. Ami laughed softly as well, appreciating his quick wit and skill.

"Omae o korosu, Duo," Heero said flatly, outwardly showing no sign of reacting to Duo's outrageous statement. Inwardly, however, was a completely different matter. 'How the hell does he know,' was the utmost thought in Heero's mind. He almost sighed in relief as he heard Trowa interrupt.

"Duo, stop teasing Rei and Heero. You're making things uncomfortable," Trowa rebuked softly. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs and if anyone had looked under them, they would have seen the shining eyes conveying a sense of pleasure. He wanted Rei and Heero together as much as Duo or Quatre, but he felt Duo's lack of subtlety would drive Heero away, like a skittish animal.

"That braided baka is too dense to realize that those two would never be attracted to each other in that way," Wufei snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling fiercely.

Minako watched this interchange between the pilots and Rei with narrowed eyes. It intrigued her to watch how they all reacted to one another. 'Which one does Rei-chan like? I can tell she likes someone. My powers tell me that, but Rei-chan has always been good at hiding details from me, especially when it concerns her love life. I thought she liked Heero-san earlier because she stared at him the longest, but she seems to be on friendlier terms with Quatre-san, Trowa-san and Duo-san. But then again, Wufei-san…nah, it's not him. There are a lot of sparks between them, but it's not the attraction kind. Hmmm, I just have to find out. Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that I find Quatre-san extremely good-looking. Yeah, you just continue telling yourself that,' Minako mentally taunted. 

"Minako-chan, are you okay? You zoned out for a while," Rei said worriedly, concern filling her eyes. She brushed back her friend's golden bangs and studied her face intently, looking for the slightest thing wrong.

"I'm okay, just tired. That fight took a lot out of me. Maybe we should head back and get some rest before we talk anymore. I think I have a lot to think over," Minako said softly, her light blue eyes turning unsure as she thought about what had happened earlier before the battle with the Ravagers.

Rei nodded and looked for agreement from the others. She received a nod in response from everyone and they headed back to the stationary Gundams. They checked in with the recovery team and forwarded all the information they knew that would help them. Quatre reported back to HQ via Sandrock's communication systems before arrangements were made again for the Senshi's transportation back to the Winner home. Everyone was silent as they rode home, thoughts of the battle still laying heavily on their mind.

####***

On board a massive ship out in space, a lone figure with bright glowing green eyes cried silently, sliding down the wall in abject despair. Shoulders shook as the information of the surprise attack the Ravagers had sprung on Stratos was revealed. "I was too late," were the quietly whispered words that seemed to echo in the still regions of the creature's heart.

####***

The house was still and silent, the skies dark with the coming of night. Earlier, there had been bustling activity when the Senshi and pilots had returned from the attack on Stratos. Exhausted and bone-weary in both body and spirit, the dispirited group had wandered the enormous mansion like lost sheep searching for their shepherd. The Maganacs had bustled in like overactive bees and had quickly shoved, pulled, carried, dragged, bullied and cajoled all 5 pilots, 8 Senshi and Prince Endymion up the stairs and into their respective rooms under Rashid's stern yet watchful eye. Rooms had been prepared in advance for Rei-sama's visitors and they were gently steered into them without any mishap except for one when Haruka had resisted going into a separate room from Michiru. Even tired and groggy, the Senshi of Wind had been belligerent and intimidating. Even so, it was only after they received a nod of agreement from Rashid that the Maganacs let Haruka into the same room. Quiet descended upon the house like a blanket, the inhabitants letting their worries dissolve under the hand of Morpheus, the god of sleep.

####***

A lone figure rose from his bed, feeling restless. The sheets are crumpled and wadded into a lump, proof of the struggle to find release in sleep. His messy brown hair was rumpled and his face was stoic and hard. He looked out the big bay window in his bedroom and silently surveyed the grounds, satisfied to see that all was peaceful. Heero glances over at the clock on his black lacquered nightstand. It is 4:17 a.m. He grunts in dissatisfaction and lets his thoughts run free. 'There's no point in going back to bed now. I wouldn't get enough sleep to make it worthwhile. We've got a training session at 6:00 and it's going to take us at least half an hour to get Duo out of his bed. I might as well go check on Wing Zero and make sure the Maganacs repaired everything,' he thought to himself. Not bothering to put anything else on besides the pajama pants that rode low on his hips that he was already wearing, Heero opened his door silently and walked out into the hall. He looked down the hall towards the west wing of the house, where a certain fire Senshi slept and debated with himself internally before ignoring his urge to check on her and continued padding down the stairs on silent feet. 'Everyone should be asleep by now. It was a long, hard battle even for those of us who are used to fighting Ravagers. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for the uninitiated. It wasn't that hard for Rei though. She jumped right in like she was born to it. Hmph, I can't stop thinking about her for even a minute. I've been having this same damn conversation with myself over and over again ever since her friends showed up. Maybe it would be better if she left as soon as possible so I can return back to normal and exorcise her from my mind,' Heero thought testily. He walked from the bottom of the grand stairwell towards the Gundam Bay, passing the living room. He stopped suddenly, sensing that the room was occupied. Stealthily, he walked back to the doorway, staying in the shadows and keeping an observant eye out for any unwelcome intruders. His Prussian blue eyes scanned the area intently, falling upon a very feminine figure ensconced in the window seat. Rei sat in her favorite spot, her knees drawn up under her chin. Her hair flowed like an inky river down one side, the strands clinging to each other. Her eyes were fastened on the night sky, looking at something only she could see. Her slim arms were wrapped loosely around her knees, her fingers idly plucking at her nightgown. The white gauzy material of her gown gave her an ethereal look, almost angelic until one noticed the lacy straps that held the gown up. One strap had fallen down her shoulder, bringing attention to the subtle curve and the pale skin gleaming under the starlight like a luminous pearl. Now she resembled a fallen angel, a woman who beckoned alluringly to touch her flawless skin. She was a sad fallen angel though, a slightly poignant look that spoke of a life that was not always fun and games.

Heero watched her hungrily, his icy blue eyes roaming over her figure like a hot caress. The shadowy presence lingering in the doorway would have been surprised if he could see his face at that moment, for there was a hunger and yearning there he had never seen before. His eyes, so used to noting details while on military missions, were busy noting each meticulous detail of her appearance and filing it away efficiently into his memory, to be taken out and savored later. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping," he said huskily.

Rei turned her head, staring unerringly at his exact position in the shadows. She wasn't surprised to see that he was there. He had been in her thoughts so much that it seemed natural, even expected, for him to be there with her. "I couldn't sleep. I have all these thoughts that are jumbled and pounding in my head, wanting to get out. I decided to come down here and clear my thoughts in the quiet of the night. What are you doing up," she asked, her head still resting on her bent knees. Her eyes were fixed on him, a question lurking in the depths.

"I was restless," he whispered into the quiet hush of the room. He pushed himself away from the doorway and walked over to her. The soft light pouring in from the window played over his face and bare chest, highlighting the angles and planes. "What were you thinking about," he asked, silently cursing himself as the words left his mouth. 'I'm getting drawn in further and further into her, but I just can't seem to resist her allure anymore. I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm not like Wufei; I don't hate women. I've just never felt the need for one. I'm kidding myself if I think nothing has changed, but I still don't want to let her in. Is it a matter of pride,' he asked himself mentally as he continued to get closer to her.

Rei watched Heero come closer, stalking like a sleek jungle cat, his muscles rippling under smooth tanned skin. She observed the controlled movements that enticed her to break through his reserve. She wanted him to feel the same heat she was. Finally, she tore her eyes away with great effort. "I was thinking of the irony of life. When I first came here, I wanted nothing more than to be back with my friends at home, laughing and playing like we used to, but now I don't want to leave. After everything I've seen here, my previous life seems so trivial, so empty. Even the obstacles, the enemies we fought back there seem like pale shadows next to the Ravagers. Part of me is upset that they're here, trying to tear me away from this life that I've made. Everything seems more vibrant, more real here and I want that. I know I'm being selfish, but I didn't realize how important you…all of you had become to me until Minako-chan said we'd be leaving," she admitted, blushing slightly at her slip of the tongue and grateful that the starlight wasn't bright enough to reveal the wash of color heating her cheeks.

His heart leaping painfully in his chest before settling uncertainly, Heero sat down on the window seat across from Rei. He watched as the starlight caressed her face, leaving it almost translucent. His husky voice broke through her embarrassment. "You're very important to us too. Who would have ever guessed how important you'd become to…us in such a short time, when you first appeared out of nowhere. But you've become one of us," he finished softly. Rei shifted slightly, pleased to hear those words coming from Heero's lips. Her hair drifted slowly down her arm, fanning slightly with the motion and releasing the heady fragrance of jasmine. Heero inhaled the sweet scent greedily, the fragrance triggering feelings he would swear he had never felt before, but which felt so right.

"I feel like I'm one of you," she admitted softly, lifting her eyes to meet his. A thrill ran down her spine as she noticed that his eyes were concentrating on her, the brilliant blue glowing in the dim light. 'He's looking at me like he did that night in the shooting range. I was beginning to think I had imagined all of it, like a sweet dream I didn't want to ever wake up from. I could spend all night looking into his eyes like this,' she thought hazily. She unconsciously parted her lips and licked them, her small pink tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Her heartbeat increased as she noticed his eyes drop to watch her mouth. He looked up from the tempting sight, his hungry gaze making her inhale sharply.

Heero leaned forward and brushed her face with the backs of his fingers. His eyes narrowed as he noticed her eyelids droop briefly, her long, dark lashes fanning out against the pale porcelain cheeks before rising again, revealing her eyes. He was mesmerized as he saw her eyes light with an inner fire. He brought his face closer, wanting her fire to warm him. "Funny, you don't feel like one of us. You're much…softer," he rasped out, his breath fanning her cheek. 'She's leaving, most likely tomorrow. I'll regret it if I don't at least feel the fire in her just this once,' he rationalized to himself, already more than halfway seduced by the romantic setting they were in. That, coupled with their intense attraction to each other, was rapidly breaking down his barriers.

"Am I," she asked, not even aware of what she was saying, so caught up in his spell was she. She leaned closer, her knees unbending and sliding so that her feet rested on the floor. She was sitting, her body turned towards him and they were only an inch apart, the heat they were radiating like a small sun. All she could see was him. He filled her vision completely. Her heart was racing, the blood coursing through her veins screaming how much she wanted him.

"Yes. You're infinitely soft," he breathed, his hands rising to intertwine in her hair. He closed his eyes at the feel of the silky strands slipping through his fingers, opening them when he heard her shallow breathing speed up slightly. The look that met his eyes was one he was sure to remember for years to come. Her eyes were burning like molten lava, the desire evident and captivating in its intensity. He was awed to see so much desire directed at him, for him. 'Has anyone ever wanted me so much? She doesn't care that I've killed. She's seen what I do and she still wants me. Just once, I want to lose myself in the emotion I see blazing so fiercely in her. Just once,' his mind tempted. The Perfect Soldier then did what no one would ever imagine he would do: he gave in. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers once, twice, before settling with absolute certainty against her mouth.

Rei felt her bones liquefy at the first touch of his mouth on hers. It was everything she had ever dreamt of in a kiss. She had been kissed several times before by other men, Jadeite, Yuiichiro, and Kaidou among them. She had felt something for each of those men, but it paled in comparison to what was currently burning through her veins right now. The world seemed to stop and everything in her life seemed to come into sharp focus. Being in his arms felt completely right, like she had come home after a long journey. She returned his kiss fervently, half-afraid this would all be just a dream or that it would be interrupted again. His lips were firm against hers, the perfect complement to her softness. She slowly brought her arms to twine around his neck, her fingers running through his chocolate-colored hair.

Heero shuddered as he felt her fingertips slowly massage his scalp. He slanted his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss insistently. He felt an almost primal surge as he felt her open to him, allowing him access to the moist inner sweetness of her mouth. He swiped his tongue through the sweet cavern, reveling in the feeling of possession, of belonging, that swept through him. His arms tightened, desperately seeking to deepen the contact. Her slim form was crushed against him, but she made no sound of protest, snuggling even closer. 'Just for tonight, she's mine. All that she is, all the heat, passion, and energy that is her, belongs to me. If only this could last forever, but I'll have to give her up when day finally comes,' he thought hazily, his thoughts swirling together into a kaleidoscope of emotion.

Rei responded to the urgency in Heero's embrace, clutching him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. She had instinctively opened her mouth under his persistent probing, letting him possess her in a way she had never dreamed possible. 'I never imagined it could be like this. It's like I was waiting for this moment all my life. Is this the connection I felt when I first saw him,' her mind wondered, her senses swamped with rioting emotions. The couple continued to kiss, drawing apart only to take a quick breath before being drawn inexorably back to each other, not wanting to be parted for more time than was necessary to draw breath. The only sounds in the room were soft sighs and the stars overhead beamed down benevolently on the engrossed couple, their silhouette dancing softly against the wall.

####***

Upstairs, a young woman with long blond hair smiled dreamily in her sleep and murmured, "Love…" She turned onto her side gracefully, her hands curled under her pillow. Dreams of happiness and contentment drifted through her subconscious, a young man with fair hair playing a prominent role. The stars in the ever-lightening sky played gently over the red ribbon draped over the nearby nightstand, making it seem like it pulsed with vibrant energy.

Further down the hall, a stately, dignified woman looked out the bay window of her own room with eyes that seemed to flicker from sadness to triumph with every blink. She gripped the heavy maroon drapes and leaned her forehead against the cool panes of glass, letting it cool her feverish brow. "It's beginning again. Kami, let it turn out all right this time," she prayed, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip.

####***

A/N: I did it! I wrote a kissing scene without having Duo interrupt! (Scuffling noise in the background reveals a bound and gagged Duo under the heel of a smugly smirking Wufei while a distraught Ami looks on, wringing her hands with anxiety.) Whew! I thought I'd never get that done. Well? Do you like it? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? Let me know, minna! 

Next chapter: Separation? Misunderstanding?


	12. Truth and Consequence

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or anything else that I might mention that is copyrighted or trademarked by anyone else. And I definitely do not make money on my writing, especially on fanfics! 

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay in this fic, but the laziness bug bit me hard and the bug was the size of a Clydesdale horse. I think I got too worked up with my last chapter. (Rei and Heero stand behind me and smirk smugly. Duo screams, "I want my turn next! I want to make out with my koi too, you know! It's not just all about them!" Heero turns and murmurs, "Actually, the author, baka that she usually is, did mention that this is a Rei-centered fic. So technically, it is all about us.") Heh. Don't worry, Duo-kun. There will be romantic sap and mushiness for all couples, just not as soon as you may have hoped since there's still plenty of story to go around. 

Dedications: To Fleur de Lys, , Sakura Yuy, Mars_Goddess, Curlyq, Li Ying Fa, Gourrina_chan, Konekochan_hime, Marsbab9, RubyRedDragon05, Chibi Dark, The Firey, Shaolin, Marzy001, AceofSpade, and Kellie. Thank you for all your support! I'll try to write mushier scenes next time! Also, to Chibi-chan and A-chan: You two are the reason for everything! Thank you for sharing your brilliant talent in this forum! There will be more Hota/Wufei scenes coming, but it will be a little bit slower than the rest since Fei will be our Firefly's first taste at love and Fei has some issues to get over first. Duckie, as always, you're the reason everything comes out good in my life.

(Not putting the ages and other crap I normally do here anymore. I hope that if you're reading this chapter, you've read the ones before it so you'll know what everything means and how old everyone is. ^_^)

####***

Hazy sunlight pouring through arched windows fell upon an aqua-haired woman sitting on a padded gilt chair as she slowly brushed her hair with an ornate silver brush. The only sound in the room was the gentle rhythmic whisper of the brush gliding through hair. A sandy-haired woman lounged on a turquoise and gold velvet divan, her body stretched out lazily and her head lolling in a casual fashion. Others might have thought that she was asleep, but the woman at the vanity table knew better. Her dark teal eyes searched the mirror in front of her until they met those of the reclining woman who acknowledged the attention by letting one corner of her mouth quirk up slightly. Her midnight blue eyes were staring intently at her companion but they were glazed and her thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Michi, did you see anything unusual when we were on the moon and separated," asked Haruka suddenly, her husky voice breaking the silence. Her eyes were hooded and brooding and they drifted back to Michiru as she raked one hand through her hair in apparent agitation as she awaited an answer.

"Why do you ask, 'Ruka? Did you see something? You know Setsuna has forbidden us to say anything until she has talked to us first," replied Michiru, her melodic voice guarded and unsure. She had wanted to say something yesterday when she had first seen Duo, the young man she had recognized from the Moon, but Setsuna's warning stare had held her in check. Setsuna never concealed information unless there was a really good reason and Michiru respected that, even though she was dying to say something. She stopped brushing her hair as she continued to ponder the possible reasons for Setsuna's insistence on complete silence. Her eyes studied the ornate engraving on the back of the brush and wondered if the complicated design on the brush could even begin to rival what must be going on in the Senshi of Time's mind.

"I know, but I have to say something and I can't wait for Sets to decide when it's convenient for her to talk about it. She keeps putting us off and I have to tell someone about what I saw before I do something drastic…," Haruka responded before she was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. She raised her eyebrows at Michiru who shrugged, having no clue as to who would disturb them this early in the morning. Haruka rose from the divan in a fluid movement and strode toward the door, yanking it open and smiling wryly when she saw Setsuna and Mamoru on the other side. She stepped back to let them in and watched as Setsuna settled herself on the now vacated divan and Mamoru found a seat by the window. "It figures that you'd show up as soon as we decided to speak about what we saw on the moon. Do you have our room bugged or something," asked the Senshi of Wind testily.

"Haruka," said Michiru admonishingly, the one word a warning that had Haruka grimacing. The normally gentle woman could be amazingly rough when her patience was pushed to its limits and nothing tested her patience like what she perceived as rudeness. Michiru turned and looked at the oldest of them questioningly before asking, "Are we going to discuss what we saw, Setsuna?"

"Hai. It is time we talked. I need to know exactly what you saw before I can answer the many questions you must have. I will try to explain what I can, but you must understand that there are some things I still will not be able to tell you without breaching the rules of Time," the older woman said warningly. Her night had been spent pondering the stars and wondering if what she was doing was right. 'If I keep them apart, especially Rei and Heero, will I be thwarting Destiny or aiding it? I don't know what to do anymore. I sat back and watched as their past was ripped away from them, leaving them alone and feeling as if they were incomplete, but it was necessary. Is it still necessary? Are they doomed to love and lose for all of eternity, watching as Serenity-hime and Endymion-ouji grow closer and closer while they unconsciously pine for their lovers? Time has already proven that they will settle for no other. They have all had chances to find love, but each one of them has turned away or let the possibility pass them by. Am I dooming them to loneliness,' she mentally questioned. Her reverie was broken by the sound of a masculine voice cutting through the silence.

"What about Usako? Shouldn't she be here as well? I know she saw something as well and we'll want the full picture. I was on my way to go see her when I bumped into you in the hallway, Setsuna," Mamoru asked, a feeling of foreboding filling him. He didn't like the look he had seen in Setsuna's normally secretive gaze. It was rare for her to show so much emotion in front of them, but it had been blatantly obvious that something was bothering her. Anything that bothered Sailor Pluto was enough to raise his hackles and set him on guard.

"It is not necessary for her to be here at this time. I need to speak to Serenity-hime later so I will discuss everything we speak about here with her in detail. We need to clear the air before the others awake," Setsuna said calmly, her poise once again in place.

"Fine. I'll start. I landed in some sort of sauna room," began Haruka, purposely omitting the position she had landed in. "I went out and heard clanging noises so I decided to see what was going on. I saw our Hota-chan and that baka Wufei fighting."

"She was in physical combat," Michiru asked, interrupting, her elegant face frowning in concern. "She almost never participates in fights, especially not physically. She's gotten healthier and has more stamina then when we first met her, but she still considers herself weak compared to the rest of us."

"Well, all I can say is she was fighting and she was doing a pretty good job of it too," responded Haruka, pride evident in her voice. She too remembered how frail and delicate Hotaru had been and how it had frustrated her to no end that she couldn't last as long as the others in Senshi practice. It had gotten to the point that Hotaru would no longer throw herself physically in battle, preferring to use her _Silence Wall_ to defend or her healing abilities instead. "You should have seen her, minna! She was flawless and giving him a good run for his money until he finally disarmed her. She began crying in frustration about being weak and not good enough of a partner for him. Michi, he made her cry," frowned Haruka, her face fierce with the need to protect her little chick.

"Ara, so that's why you've been glaring at him ever since we arrived here," Michiru's voice trailed off thoughtfully, the puzzle pieces in her mind beginning to move into place. "You're so overprotective, 'Ruka." Michiru flashed a small smile at her companion and fellow parent.

"You'd be overprotective too if you saw what I did! First, he beats on her then he's kissing her like he's some sex-starved maniac and saying how much he loves her inner strength. Now he's ignoring her like she's got the plague and spouting all of this woman-hating crap like a misogynistic bastard. He's going to break her heart and I won't stand for it, Michi! It'll happen over my dead, rotting corpse," snarled Haruka as she paced angrily and plowed a trembling hand through her short hair, ruffling it. She had the greatest urge to do something violent to the smug little jerk and she didn't understand why no one else could understand her desire to beat the crap out of the Chinese boy.

Michiru frowned thoughtfully, her maternal instincts warring with her knowledge and trust of Hotaru as a level-headed young woman who deserved the right to make her own mistakes and live her own life. "They were kissing," echoed Michiru, her maternal instinct having won over her sensible mind. She rubbed her chin gently as she remarked, "This is so strange. I saw Duo with Ami-chan and they were very close as well. She had a glow to her that I've never seen before, but now they seem to be barely aware of each other." Her voice had trailed off as speculation filled her eyes. The puzzle pieces were slowly coming together but there were still huge gaps that made no sense to her. She seemed to be deep in thought before saying," Setsuna, what is going on and why are you being so secretive about everything? There's obviously something going on that you don't want the others to know and why you won't let us say anything either."

"I'll answer that soon, Michiru, but first, I want to hear what you and Mamoru saw on the moon," Setsuna answered calmly. 

"Well, like I was saying before, I landed in a library of some sort and I had to hide when I heard voices. To my utter surprise, I saw Ami-chan wearing some sort of fancy blue gown being chased by Duo," Michiru began before being cut off by Haruka.

"Duo? That guy with the braid that's always cracking jokes. What was he doing with our little bookworm? I don't see that happening at all," Haruka humphed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," continued Michiru, rolling her expressive eyes at her longtime partner's outburst. Haruka flushed brightly and smiled sheepishly before gesturing for Michiru to continue. "Ami-chan was upset. From what I could gather from their conversation, people were insulting Ami-chan about her lack of offensive attack power as a Senshi and she was feeling extremely discouraged. Duo was trying to get her to understand that she has her own strengths and to be proud of them, instead of always comparing herself to the rest of us. I've always thought she was fine with her place among the Senshi, but I guess there's much that we haven't seen among our younger counterparts. I've never seen her so happy with someone before. He said he loved her and she responded in kind."

"So we have another set of lovebirds," questioned Mamoru, his mind wandering back to the sight of Rei and Heero embracing in the crystal gazebo. 

"So it would seem, Mamoru-san. However, ever since we've arrived here, they've pretty much ignored each other. They don't act like lovers would at all," replied a perplexed Michiru. 

Haruka frowned before muttering, "They'd better not be messing with their hearts. I won't stand for any guy playing fast and loose with those girls' sensitive feelings." She had developed a rapport with Ami-chan after their forced partnership during Nehelenia's re-awakening by Galaxia and was prone to look after her now. Everyone had found it quite amusing to see the two of them bond so closely since they were such opposites in philosophies. Haruka believed in physical strength solving everything and Ami preferred to take a more cerebral approach, but the friendship formed had overlooked all of that.

"I'm sure these young men wouldn't be so unfeeling as to deliberately hurt anyone," remarked Mamoru, his blue eyes dark with the memory of how many times he had inadvertently hurt Usagi with his good intentions. He had always tried to protect his beloved princess, but many times he had hurt her like when he had decided to stay away from her after his dreams of her being destroyed kept recurring over and over. It had hurt him so much to be cruel to her, but he had truly felt that he could be satisfied with the thought that she would be safe even though they couldn't be together. It had slowly killed him and then she had taken everything out of his hands by risking her life anyway. He admired his beloved, her seeming fragility hiding a core of strength that continued to amaze and delight him. He thanked the heavens above for the opportunity to have someone like his Usako love him and to be loved by him.

Three pairs of eyes turned expectantly toward the Prince of Earth at his words, each of them sensing that there was something he knew that they did not. They waited patiently as he tried to find the right words to convey what he knew and what he felt.

"Perhaps, Mamoru, it would be best to start with what you saw during your time alone on the Moon," suggested Setsuna gently, her burgundy eyes fixed calmly on the Prince of Earth. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she realized that soon she would have all of the scenes concerning the Senshi's last moments in the Silver Millenium. 'I'll have to decide what to tell them. I have to decide on how much we can encourage or discourage the feelings that are bound to be reawakened with their close proximity to each other. Will Haruka, Michiru, Serenity-hime and Endymion-ouji understand? Will they help me,' she wondered silently.

Mamoru was seated in a small, delicate chair by a marble-topped table by one of the windows. Sunlight poured down on him, lining him with a golden aura that threw his face into shadow. He rested his chin on his steepled fingers and calmly surveyed the three women looking at him. He had patiently listened as Haruka and Michiru had described what they had seen, his mind racing as he realized the enormity of what had been revealed. "I guess I'll start with what Usako told me about what she saw," he said apologetically, throwing Setsuna a look that conveyed his regret that Usagi hadn't listened to her. "Usako told me the other night as I was tucking her in. I think she was as puzzled as we are about how the couples we have seen are acting towards each other and needed to unburden herself."

"I understand. It must be hard for her to see what she has seen and not say anything. Actually, I'm surprised she hasn't said anything sooner. I know how much she hates keeping secrets from her friends," replied Setsuna, inclining her head at Mamoru as a sign of her acceptance of his apology. "Please go on and let us know what our princess observed."

"Hai. Usako saw Mako-chan and Trowa together. They were walking back from a hunt and seemed to be completely at ease with each other. She couldn't hear everything they said because sometimes they would murmur to each other. She guessed that something he said startled Mako-chan because the hawk on her arm was upset and reared up to strike at the sudden movement. She's sure it would have pecked Mako-chan. She said that she had never seen anyone move so fast in her life. She said that she had barely blinked when he was in front of Mako-chan and had taken the strike for her. She heard Mako-chan ask why he had done something like that and he replied that he would always protect her. Mako-chan was astonished since it seems that her position as Senshi of Protection has always made her feel as if she didn't deserve to be protected. Usako was pretty upset after that because she felt that she hadn't realized what was going on in Mako-chan's heart. She felt better knowing that someone cherished her protector," concluded Mamoru wearily. He shook his head as he remembered a clearly exhausted Usagi asking him why Trowa wasn't gathering Makoto in his arms and being on the verge of tears as he explained that things were probably different here and now. His wonderful Usagi had then asked what made them so special that they were together but the others were separated. She had drifted off to sleep soon after that and he had been left alone to ponder the same question.

"I had no idea that Mako-chan felt as if she didn't deserve to be protected," exclaimed Haruka, aghast at the thought that one of them had felt so unloved. "Mako-chan and I are very similar in personalities, but even I know that I deserve to be loved and protected at times. It's what makes us human," she finished softly. Her eyes met those of Michiru's and the love that she saw in the gentle teal depths of her lover's eyes made her smile.

"Obviously there's a lot we don't know about our teammates that we should have made time to learn. It's easy for us to say that they should know better than to think that they're weak, unimportant or undeserving of protection, but how many times do we not see our own weaknesses and let them conquer us," questioned Michiru gently. "All that's important now is to make sure they don't feel that way anymore."

"It's not that simple, Michiru. There are things they need that we just can't give them," Mamoru said regretfully, his blue eyes sad with remorse. "I saw that all too clearly during my time on the Moon."

"What do you mean, Mamoru-san? What did you see that leads you to this conclusion," questioned Michiru, tilting her head to one side in puzzlement.

"I saw Rei-chan and her lover. I've never seen her so at peace with herself and the world around her, minna. I believe that it was because she knew he loved her and that she loved him back with all of her heart and soul," Mamoru stated simply.

"Who was our little spitfire with? Is it one of the guys here," questioned Haruka, her navy blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. She was intrigued with the possibilities of who could have captured the heart of the arguably most prickly of the Senshi. 'Heh. I'd be prickly too if some of the stuff that's happened to her had happened to me. At least with me it was my decision to cut ties with my family when they didn't approve of my lifestyle or my relationship with Michiru. Rei-chan never had that choice. Her otou-san fobbed her off on her ojii-san without another thought and then her ojii-san, the only man who had ever really cared for her, died suddenly,' the tall sometimes mannish young woman mused.

"Her lover was Heero… Don't look so shocked, Haruka, Michiru. He wasn't like the way he seems now. He was completely devoted to her. He was relaxed and very affectionate. He couldn't seem to bear being apart from her. He was always touching her in some fashion or another, holding her hands or playing with her hair. I could tell that whatever was between them was completely mutual. I heard him tell her that life wasn't worth living without her and she responded that she didn't want him to die for her. She said that she knew they would find some way to be together and they would find each other again," Mamoru finished quietly, looking straight at Setsuna, his deep blue eyes unblinking, as they seemed to issue a challenge to the normally unflappable Time guardian.

"Nani? What's going on? That cold fish, Heero, was our little pyro's lover? That is way beyond imagination," guffawed Haruka, grinning wildly at the thought. She shut up suddenly as she saw the speculative look in her lover's eyes. "What are you thinking, Michi?"

"Hmmm. I was just remembering that when ice and fire meet, heated steam is usually the result. The steam is usually scorching in its intensity, hotter than even the fire alone would be. Don't underestimate either of them, 'Ruka. Of course, what intrigues me most is what Mamoru-san seems to be saying to Setsuna so secretively with his eyes and what Setsuna saw while we were on the Moon. After all, I haven't heard anything about Minako-chan yet. I'm presuming that that is who Setsuna saw, ne," questioned the observant and elegant young woman who had also pinned Setsuna with an inquisitive look.

The other three occupants of the room watched as Setsuna bit her lip before responding, "Hai. I was the one to see Minako-chan and her lover, Quatre. They were in the ballroom and they were looking for Serenity-hime and Endymion-ouji. Minako-chan was having a hard time and couldn't locate her so she was beginning to panic. Quatre soothed her and reassured her of her competence as a leader of the Senshi before guiding her onto the dance floor for a twirl around the ballroom. They also spoke of some of the history between them and that of the other Senshi and their partners," concluded Setsuna haltingly, as if loath to speak of the tender moment she had witnessed.

"Why don't you tell Haruka and Michiru the other piece of relevant information they should know about, Setsuna," prodded Mamoru gently, not wanting to upset Setsuna but needing the other two to understand what exactly was going on.

"What is this other piece of information, Setsuna? Is it why they're all ignoring each other or treating the other one as just a friend or acquaintance when they obviously are so much more? Are they ashamed or afraid to let us know about their relationships," Haruka mildly interrogated, her brows crinkling in frustration. She seemed to be getting more questions than she was getting answers and she didn't like it one bit.

"The other thing you need to know about what you saw is the fact that the events you saw happened over a thousand years ago," stated Setsuna impassively, her eyes carefully kept blank and emotionless as if she had stated that the weather was going to be sunny and comfortable. She looked at no one but Mamoru, hoping that his eyes could somehow lend her the strength she needed. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had never seen the Silver Millennium. They had heard about it from the others in passing, but had never given it much thought to the possibility of them living over a thousand years ago in the past.

"Masaka," breathed Michiru, her eyes widening dramatically as she looked over at Haruka, who was obviously thinking the same thing from the shell-shocked look on her face.

"What does this all mean? Why won't you let us tell the girls about this? They should know about this. Don't you think they deserve to know about their lovers," demanded Haruka. "They've all been hoping for someone to love. I've seen them look wistfully each time Michi and I walk past them holding hands or when Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san kiss and cuddle together. You know it too, Setsuna! I know you've seen the looks in their eyes whenever a couple, deeply in love, exchanges simple affection with each other in front of them. How could you keep this from them? What possible reason do you have for keeping them apart," Haruka practically roared, her eyes snapping with fury. Outside the windows, a strong wind seemed to manifest itself from nowhere and battered the leaves of an oak tree relentlessly.

"Calm down, Haruka. I'm sure Setsuna has an explanation for this and I, for one, am eager to hear it," Mamoru said, his voice carrying a tone of command and authority that hadn't been heard in millennia and wouldn't be heard for quite a few years more. 

Setsuna bowed her head slightly before responding, "There are reasons as to why I wouldn't let you say anything to the others. The first one being that what you saw **was** the past, the Silver Millennium to be precise. There is no guarantee that what happened in the past is destined to happen again in the present or future. If you told the girls what you saw, they might come to expect that their falling in love with the young man you saw them with is supposed to happen. They will have lost their opportunity to choose their own lives. Do you want that to happen? What if they're disappointed because their relationship isn't all that they expected it to be? Could you live with that? Secondly, these men have been reborn just like you. They've had different lives from what they had. They may have become different men with different personalities, likes, dislikes. Maybe they're already in relationships with other people. Have you thought of that," asked Setsuna forcefully, her own patience having worn thin. 'They don't know how hard this has been for me. I want those girls to be happy as much as they do. Please let them see things from my perspective even though I cannot give them all the information they desire,' she wished desperately.

"Okay, okay, I understand a little more clearly now. There's no need for us to argue amongst ourselves. We all have the well being of those girls foremost in our minds. My only question now is can we say or do something if it seems that those particular couples are leaning towards re-igniting their old relationships with each other," asked Michiru, who had risen from her chair and walked over to Haruka who was leaning against one of the giant columns of the four poster bed. She laid one delicate hand on Haruka's shoulder, effectively calming her.

"Again, my answer would have to be no. There are ramifications that could happen here that would destroy the future as we know it. Never mind that Crystal Tokyo will no longer exist. There is a very real possibility that both worlds will be destroyed if things go wrong here," answered Setsuna, relaxing slightly as she saw that Michiru and Mamoru both looked seriously contemplative while Haruka had calmed down sufficiently to listen.

"Would it be better if we left here as soon as possible then," asked Mamoru, saddened at the prospect of separating Rei from her lover. He staunchly believed that they would find a way back to each other, regardless of whether or not their lives had been different from their past lives. However, he could not ignore the possibility of what consequences could possibly happen if things went awry or didn't happen the way they were supposed to.

"I believe so, yet I will not push the situation upon them. Going too far in either way could possibly upset the timeline, so I will attempt to just observe and let things happen as they may," Setsuna said, flicking back a long tress of hunter green hair that had fallen forward. "I hope that you will agree to do the same."

Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru looked at each other for several long moments before nodding hesitantly. Mamoru looked tired suddenly and asked to be excused, leaving the room suddenly. Setsuna gazed after him, a sad look in her maroon eyes as she realized how much this would kill him to keep such information from the Inners since he had known them longest out of the four of them and saw them all as little sisters, especially Rei. She rose gracefully to her feet and excused herself to Michiru and Haruka, stating her desire to see Usagi and explain things to her. Michiru and Haruka stared at each other as they wondered how their overly emotional and caring princess would take the news from Setsuna.

####***

A little bit down the hall where her future was being so thoughtfully considered and planned, Rei woke up slowly, her eyes blinking drowsily as her mind began to clear from the haze of fog that seemed to cloud it. "Ummmmm," she murmured as she stretched languorously, her long pale limbs beginning to find their way out from the light coverlet draped over her. She sat up and pushed herself upward on the massive bed, laying her head against the pillows propped up against the headboard. Her mind went over the events of the previous day, reliving the reunion with her friends, the subsequent argument that followed when they had mentioned going home and the surprise Ravager battle that had cut off all arguments. She blushed when she remembered what came after that. 'Did Heero and I really kiss? It seems so farfetched and yet my lips feel extremely tender and swollen,' she wondered as she ran one slender fingertip across her rosy bottom lip. 

'How did I get here,' was the second thought that ran through her mind as she surveyed her room carefully. There was no sign of anyone else being in the room besides herself. She remembered kissing and being held in Heero's arms as they watched the sun slowly rise, painting the sky with pale hues of lavender and shell pink before she had succumbed to sleep, the events of the day finally claiming her. 'Did Heero carry me up here? Did he put me in bed,' she wondered, her cheeks burning. Her eyes flickered as they idly watched the flames in the fireplace dance merrily, seeming to convey a message of happiness. She extended her senses, feeling the warmth of the fire penetrate her soul as she closed her eyes in meditation. 'I have to get myself together. How should I act when I see him again? Will he think I'm too bold and pushy or will he feel the same way I do? What am I feeling? I'm all fluttery inside and I feel like my heart is racing a mile a minute. Is this just attraction or is this something more,' she asked herself, nibbling her lip in uncertainty. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as she saw a flash of something that seemed like a cross between a premonition and a memory. She saw a man with eyes like ice holding his hand out to her. She saw her own hand take his and could feel a jolt travel down her spine as the icy eyes melted and she was hauled next to him, her body pressing flush against his. He leaned down and whispered huskily, "Aishiteru, Rei-chan, forever. Don't ever leave me, little flame. We'll never be separated, never." Rei's violet eyes snapped back open in shock as a loud pop from the fireplace intruded upon her senses. "What in the name of Kami was that? Who was that guy? Was it Heero or was it someone else? It can't be Heero. I've never met him before and he's never said anything like that to me before," she mused aloud. "Then again, I never thought Heero and I would be acting the way we did last night either. Okay, girl, snap out of it! I'm not getting any answers just sitting her and thinking to myself. It's time to see what Heero's reaction will be." She abruptly lunged from the bed and decided to get washed and dressed before heading down to breakfast and…to Heero.

####***

It was a half an hour later when Rei found herself walking down the curved stairwell and headed towards the breakfast nook. She stood in the doorway and watched as Minako giggled at Makoto's wide-eyed look at the sumptuous buffet laid out before them. She smiled and noticed Hotaru and Ami quietly talking to each other in a quiet corner while Duo smiled charmingly at them, trying to catch their attention. Hotaru was oblivious to the pilot of Deathscythe but Ami was vainly trying to keep from blushing as her blue eyes would meet the teasing ones of the flirting pilot and he would grin cheekily and wink at her as she turned her head away from him. Rei watched in amusement as this happened several times and Ami was never given a chance to let her cheeks cool down and resume their normal color before she was caught in the snare of Duo's eyes once again. Rei sighed softly and pushed herself away from the archway before murmuring to Duo so that only he could hear her as she walked past him, "Stop giving Ami-chan heart palpitations with all of your flirting, you rascal. She's not used to such heavy-handedness in her interactions with guys. Do not lead her on or I will let Wufei chop your braid off and hang it from the nearest flagpole as a trophy."

Duo yelped and backed away from Rei slowly, clutching his precious braid in his hands. His eyes never left hers as he mouthed silently, "Party pooper."

Rei laughed lightly and joined Ami and Hotaru, who were both quizzically staring at her interaction with Duo since they hadn't heard a word spoken between them. Minako and Makoto soon joined them, both carrying plates piled high with mounds of fluffy scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, hash browns, pancakes, Belgian waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries, plump country sausages, and still steaming blueberry muffins.

"Are you really going to eat all of that? It looks like something Usagi-san would have," said Hotaru in awe, her violet eyes wide in astonishment as she watched Minako stagger under the weight of the huge platter, her wrist wobbling dangerously.

"We really didn't have any choice in the matter. Omar and Abdul piled our plates with all of this stuff and wouldn't let us decline anything except for the T-bone steaks. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they're fattening us up like cows or something for the slaughter," laughed Makoto, who had a platter in one hand and a giant glass of juice in the other.

Rei laughed as she watched Minako gingerly approach a small side table and carefully ease her enormous burden onto the linen covered surface with a grateful sigh when she didn't make a single spill on the snowy fabric. Minako wiped her brow with an exaggerated swipe of her hand and let out a gusty sigh before speaking. "I don't know how you manage to stay so slim, Rei-chan, if they feed you like this all of the time. I mean, I enjoy a good meal as much as Usagi-chan does every once in a while but this is pure overkill! Tell me your secret," the blonde begged, her cornflower blue eyes wide with pleading.

"Well, you learn to pick your battles," Rei said thoughtfully, her head tilting to one side in contemplation. "I've learned that some things can be debated with the Maganacs, like how much of an escort I need to go to town or how revealing my clothes are. Other things, like how much food I have to eat or what kind of duties I can do around the house so I don't feel like a freeloader are absolutely impossible to win so I've stopped trying on those. It's easier to just slam my head against a huge brick wall repeatedly when it comes to arguing with Rashid-san. He is the absolute law around here. Even Quatre-kun doesn't argue much with Rashid-san, but then again, Quatre-kun doesn't really have to argue. All he has to do is smile that sweet smile he has and speak calmly and the rest of the Maganacs fall into line." 

At the mention of Quatre's name, Minako flushed slightly, her thoughts running rampant at the thought of the cute, blonde Arabian. Her flush deepened as she noticed the object of her thoughts stroll in with Rashid, the two men engrossed in a serious discussion and Rashid holding a thick sheaf of official-looking papers. She tore her eyes away from the sight of Quatre running his hand through his hair in frustration and frowning mildly at Rashid. 'I want to smooth away that frown from his face. It doesn't belong there. He should always be at peace. Aack! What am I thinking? What if he's the one Rei-chan likes? I can't let a guy come between us,' Minako thought worriedly, her eyes darting to sneak a peek at Rei's face and hoping that her extremely perceptive friend hadn't caught her staring at Quatre. Minako's hopes were dashed as she saw Rei stare at her, one slim black brow lifted in question before turning to look in the direction she had been looking so fixedly at moments before. Her heart plummeted to the soles of her feet as Rei turned to look at her with an amused expression on her exotically beautiful face.

"Interesting," Rei murmured, her violet eyes flashing with suppressed mirth. A delicious idea began to form in her mind as she watched Minako try not to blush and fail miserably while staring at the normally perceptive Quatre who was completely oblivious to the emotions that were practically dripping from a certain besotted Senshi of Love. 'It would be extremely fitting for me to turn the tables on my dearest friend after all of the times she has set me up with some guy she thought would be perfect for me. Also, I can tell that she thinks Quatre-kun is attractive and Quatre-kun could certainly use someone like Minako-chan in his life to make him forget about his responsibilities every once in a while. And if my little bout of matchmaking should happen to keep the Maganacs from wanting to offer me to Quatre-kun like some sacrificial virgin bride, so much the better,' thought Rei gleefully, mentally rubbing her hands together in anticipation. She had caught on quite quickly to the machinations of the devoted Maganacs when she had been thrown into Quatre's company at the slightest whim and hadn't known how to let the kindly but meddlesome men know her interests didn't extend in Quatre's direction.

"Anou, Rei-chan, daijoubu," asked Makoto worriedly, her forest green eyes narrowed in concern as she saw the strange look on Rei's face. She put down her glass of orange juice and studied her friend a bit more closely, looking for signs of fatigue or illness. 'She should be sleeping more after yesterday. We've never pushed ourselves that hard before and Rei-chan was doing three times as much damage as we were,' Makoto fretted mentally, her protective instincts surging forth.

"Hai. I'm fine, Mako-chan. I'm just wondering why Rashid-san is bringing business to Quatre-kun so early in the morning. Normally, he gives Quatre-kun a couple of hours of relaxation time in the morning before dumping all of the paperwork that Quatre-kun has to look over on him. As head of the Winner Corporation, he has to look at the all of the financial reports and then he has the memos and files he has to study as the liaison between the Preventers, the Earth Alliance and the Gundam pilots. Basically, he's considered the leader and all things defer to him," Rei said seriously, sitting down at the table across from Makoto and smiling ruefully as Omar settled a heaping plate in front of her.

"I thought Heero-san was the leader since he pilots Gundam 01," said Hotaru, her violet eyes dark with confusion. She sat down next to Rei and rolled her eyes as one of the bustling Maganacs immediately placed a loaded plate in front of her.

"Iie. Heero pilots 01 because he comes from the L1 Colony. All of the pilots have Gundams numbered after the colony they come from. Officially, there is no rank among the guys. They're all soldiers, but Quatre-kun has the best diplomatic skills so the Preventers and HQ seek him out when they want to relay information to the rest of us," Rei responded as she cut into her pancakes. "How did you know that Heero pilots 01? I'm pretty sure we only mentioned the names of the Gundams, not their numbers."

Hotaru quickly swallowed the bite of hash browns she was eating and answered, "Akbar-san told me last night as he was escorting me to my room. He was saying something about how he was going to have to pull an all-nighter in order to make all the repairs that Heero-san's 01 needed. Was that information I wasn't supposed to know?" Hotaru looked at Rei, deep violet eyes meeting almost identical deep violet eyes.

"Iie. Akbar-san is very chatty and talkative, but he would never let anything that was supposed to be top secret slip out. All of the Maganacs take deep pride in serving Quatre-kun and his friends and they're fiercely loyal. You'd have better luck squeezing blood out of a stone than getting secrets from them. Akbar-san heads a team of 7 other Maganacs in the repairs on Wing Zero. Each Gundam has a team of 8 Maganacs devoted solely to the upkeep and repair of that Gundam. In fact, Ami-chan, you should go and watch when they repair the Gundams. I know you'll be fascinated by the technology of this time period," said Rei, turning her gaze to her blue-haired friend who had settled next to Makoto and was currently slathering a small slab of butter on a steaming blueberry muffin.

"I would love to watch them if they don't think it would impose on them too much," Ami said softly, thrilled with the prospect of seeing the Gundams up close and perhaps investigating their insides as well. Her blue eyes sparkled in anticipation and she had to keep herself from enthusing too much.

"A cutie like you could never be an imposition. Heck, I'd tell you all of my secrets in a heartbeat," said Duo roguishly as he walked over to the table and plopped down in the chair next to Ami, sending her a lazy wink. He grinned as she blushed, thinking that Rei surely wouldn't leave him to the not so tender mercies of their Chinese compatriot so it would hardly be dangerous to flirt with the cute girl seated next to him.

"Feh, only a baka like you would be so entranced by a mere onna that he would offer to tell all of his secrets after only knowing her for less than one full day. Of course, with a mouth like yours, you can't have all that many secrets left to tell," a scowling Wufei said as he entered the breakfast room. Trowa and Heero accompanied him and it was very obvious that the three young men had been working out or sparring recently as they all glowed with physical exertion. They had also taken showers recently, as their hair was still damp and small drops of water beaded across their skin. Wufei was dressed in a black tank with a dragon design emblazoned on the front and dark blue pants, his ebony hair loose around his disapproving face. He slowly pulled the hair back from his face and began to put it into the sleek ponytail he habitually wore as he continued into the room. Trowa followed, his arms beginning to work their way into a red muscle shirt. He hesitated briefly as he saw the gathered group at the dining table, unused to having so many women around besides Rei, and put down his arms, showing a toned chest as he absorbed the currents of tension that were beginning to build. He shrugged minutely and then continued to pull the shirt over his head, smoothing it down as it fell to his waist. He wore slim, tight-fitting dark gray pants that showed off his long, toned legs as he walked further into the room. Heero brought up the rear, a white T-shirt slung over his bare muscled shoulder, his black sweatpants riding low, the ties dangling untied. A lone drop of water rolled from the hollow of his throat down through the center of his chest. He ignored everyone and made his way to the dining table, barely acknowledging anyone in his path.

"I'd recognize the sweet dulcet tones of our resident manic, katana-wielding, woman hating, battle crazed, plain unhappy Wu-man anywhere," exclaimed Duo, walking over to the newly entered trio. His lavender eyes sparkled with his enjoyment of taunting Wufei.

"Call me Wu-man one more time, Maxwell, and I'll gut you like a fish where you stand," snarled Wufei, his ebony eyes snapping in fury as he stalked over to the happy-go-lucky pilot who was the bane of his life.

"Are they always like this, Rei-chan," Hotaru asked worriedly, biting her lip in anxiety as she watched the two men hurl insults at each other, one growling and yelling, the other grinning maniacally and his voice almost singsong with his taunts.

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be a day that doesn't go by without the two of them turning a perfectly normal conversation into a battle of the wits that ends up being an almost homicidal rage on Wufei's part. They thrive on arguing with each other," Rei stated plainly. She was ignoring the interaction for the most part, except for brief flicks of her eyes toward the scene. The other pilots calmly ignored the battling pair and sat down, digging into their food with healthy appetites.

"Like you and Usagi-chan used to do so often and still do occasionally," inquired Makoto, her eyes alight with curiosity as she continued to watch Wufei and Duo heatedly exchange words. She had never realized that there were people who enjoyed fighting so much that they would do just about anything to instigate one. She knew now that when Rei and Usagi fought, they fought because Rei wanted to see Usagi mature to become the ruler she was destined to become. She was worried that Usagi would be hurt if she didn't, while Usagi rebelled because she didn't want to be reminded of her destiny and wanted to prolong her time as a normal girl.

"Iie. I sense that it's very personal, but neither one of them will tell me what it's all about and the other guys don't know either," Rei said, sighing softly as the tension continued to build. She wanted peace to return, but she wouldn't go near the pair again after she had nearly broken Wufei's arm when he had thrust his katana in her face after the last time she had tried to break up the two fighting men. "I wonder if they even know. Duo-kun isn't the type to start fights, but he sometimes goes out of his way to do something that he just knows will set Wufei's teeth on edge. Wufei isn't much better when he rises to the bait every time when he should know better after all the years they've fought side by side."

"Shouldn't we do something to break it up? It doesn't look like it's going to calm down anytime soon, " Ami said, her blue eyes dark with concern as she darted looks at the still engaged pair. Duo was making some remark about how Wufei's eyes should be popping out from the pressure his ponytail exerted from being pulled so tight and Wufei was practically frothing at the mouth in response.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ami-chan. We usually ignore the two of them since their verbal exchanges can last for hours and they don't listen when they're this lathered up. We'll have to wait it out until it passes or it starts to get very physical, in which case we'll then have to dog-pile the two of them to separate them," Rei said resignedly, already used to such exchanges between the opposite tempered pilots. She sipped her orange juice morosely, wondering if this would be the last fight that she would see between the two. 'I don't want to leave, but if Usagi-chan insists…How can I refuse my princess? But how can I turn my back on these guys who have come to mean as much to me as the Senshi, especially Heero,' Rei agonized, a sad expression flitting momentarily across her features. She had caught her breath sharply when Heero had first entered the room and her pulse was just now beginning to return to normal. She became concerned when she tried to catch his eye and he ignored her, steadfastly refusing to glance her way. She frowned and was about to get up and approach the perfect soldier when her attention was snared by the sudden escalation in the volume of the fight currently going on.

Everyone's attention was riveted back to the exchange between Wufei and Duo as Duo questioned Wufei's masculinity because of his lack of interest in the fairer sex. Quatre dropped his head into his hands and moaned, already thinking of the damage that would be done and the bruises they'd be suffering in trying to separate the two. Heero raised an eyebrow and studied Wufei, gauging his explosion limits and desperately trying to ignore the raven-haired goddess sitting only a few feet away from him. He found that his thoughts continued to stray and it was with great effort that he reined in his impulse to look at her and absorb the sight of her this morning.

Minako leaned forward and across the table slightly to garner Rei's attention. Satisfied she had it, she whispered to her best friend, "Let me handle this situation, Rei-chan, before it gets too out of hand." She hated fights and made it her personal mission in life to end any that she could by whatever means necessary. After all, it was so much more fun laughing than yelling with your friends.

Rei studied her friend for a brief moment; her violet orbs bored into Minako's robins egg blue ones before she nodded sharply. She trusted Minako implicitly to deal with the warring combatants without bloodshed and with a minimum of fuss. The Senshi of Love had an uncanny knack for making people forget all about what they were arguing about in the first place. "I trust you," she whispered back and gave her best friend an encouraging look.

Minako smiled brightly at Rei's vote of confidence before getting up and strolling leisurely toward Wufei. She leaned over and whispered hotly into the intense young man's ear, "You're too uptight over something this trivial, Fei-kun. Let me help you loosen up." Her hand had captured his ponytail and she was suggestively twining her fingers through it, her knuckles brushing the nape of his neck every so often. She blew into his ear seductively and watched the reaction she had anticipated happen right before her eyes.

Wufei blanched and his eyes widened in utter shock as he backed up nervously, sharply yanking his ponytail out of Minako's grasp. He continued backing up, bumping into Duo blindly. The observers in the room snickered softly to see Wufei so unhinged by a flirtatious girl.

"A girl just hit on Wu-man? A **pretty** girl hit on Wu-man," Duo spit out, nearly stuttering in his amazement. Soft titters of laughter rolled through the room at the sight of the usually eloquent Duo reduced to near incoherence.

Minako bowed at the waist and made her way back to her chair, high-fiving Rei on her way back. She settled into her seat and calmly popped a piece of sausage into her mouth as she winked over at Hotaru, who was seated across from her. Hotaru giggled softly and gave her a thumbs up sign, which was returned jauntily. Basking in her glory for a few minutes, Minako failed to notice the look of admiration that a certain blonde Arabian was shooting her for her quick thinking. One person did notice however, and her violet eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth as she realized how easy her plan to throw together these two would be.

"Leave it to Minako-chan to come up with a way to diffuse any tense situation. Then again, she's had plenty of practice keeping Rei-chan from wanting to beat Usagi-chan senseless with her broom every time she was late or had detention," mused Makoto wryly, her shoulders shaking with mirth as she watched Wufei and Duo both try to get their act together.

Wufei rebounded first and sniffed contemptuously at Duo before remarking, "There is no surprise that a woman would find me attractive, Maxwell. After all, I have been married." Leaving that quiet bombshell as his closing shot, the young man found a place at the table and seated himself with little fanfare. Looking up to see the myriad faces in front of him, he answered the unspoken questions burning in their eyes, "No. I will not tell you anything more." Turning to Heero and Trowa, the only two to not react or show they cared one way or the other about Wufei's statement, he asked them to pass the butter and continued to ignore the other dumbfounded people.

Rei sat back in her chair, stunned as her mind tried to process the thought that Wufei had been married. 'So he wasn't always the woman-hater he is now. I guess we all change and grow as life goes on. I wonder what happened to him? I don't think he'll ever tell me though. I just hope he finds someone to confide in before he drowns in his loneliness. He reminds me of a stray that has been abandoned one too many times and doesn't trust that people can care for him and stay beside him. Well, I had better start thinking about things I can do since Wufei will never let me get that close to him. Heero hasn't looked at me twice since he came in. Is he just trying to play it cool because he doesn't want anyone to know what we did last night? Or is he going to be the same as Kaidou and walk all over my heart after I've opened it to him,' Rei fretted silently. She slid a sideways glance at him, finding him seated three seats away from her. She admired his physique, still uncovered by the shirt that was slung over his shoulder. She bit her lip, wanting to see some sign from him that last night had happened and had meant something to him.

Heero felt the force of Rei's eyes on him and he steeled himself from the automatic reaction to look up and meet her gaze head on. He shuddered slightly, his willpower slowly slipping away. His hands were under the table and clenched tightly into fists, the knuckles white with the strain. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I am Heero Yuy, the cold, unfeeling Perfect Soldier. I should be able to treat any woman as mere annoyances, like I do with Relena. So why can't I seem to get Rei out of my mind? I thought my craving, my interest in her, would wane once I kissed her and got her out of my system, but it just seems like the craving has become more intense. I want her desperately. Even now, I want nothing more than to have her in my lap and just stroke her hair or her silky soft skin. Baka! She's leaving, probably as soon as the rest of her friends appear downstairs and I'll never see her again. She's as much a soldier, a warrior as I am and she has to follow orders. If her leader, the one with the absurd hairstyle, commands her to return home, she has no choice but to follow, so stop hoping for something that will never happen,' he berated himself mentally. He hated this need in him which was clawing him from the inside out. He didn't like to see himself this way and his disgust with himself was growing by the minute. Heero was so absorbed in his thoughts, the darkness roiling inside of him, that he didn't hear or see the looks of concern that he was beginning to garner.

Quatre, seated at the head of the table, felt Heero's emotions slam into him like a Gundam on full throttle. He saw stars momentarily and almost blacked out from the pain and anger that was boiling under Heero's surface. His soft blue eyes filled with concern and he wondered how to best approach Heero and help him through whatever he was going through. He looked at Rei and his eyes softened as he saw the worry in her deep purple eyes directed at the pilot of one of the most feared machines in the universe. 'I have the strongest hunch that whatever is eating Heero-kun up inside has something to do with our fiery friend. I don't know what happened since yesterday between them, but I sense it was something momentous,' he sighed to himself mentally.

The others gathered around the table could feel the anger radiating from Heero like the rays from the sun and were suddenly glad that he was sitting so far down from the rest of them. Trowa, seated next to Rei and with two empty seats between himself and Heero, frowned and looked across the table and slightly diagonal at Duo and nodded his head toward Heero significantly. Duo shrugged his shoulders in helplessness and pursed his lips slightly, thinking of possibilities that might have sent Heero into this strange mood. Wufei, seated next to Heero, could also feel the agitation from Heero but he chose to deliberately ignore it, letting the intensely private man decide when he wanted to speak. The other Senshi looked at each other before looking at Rei, hoping for some kind of explanation. They had no idea of what was going on nor did they have any clue as to what type of man Heero was and didn't want to intrude on his sullen musings. They were shocked to see Rei staring at Heero intently, practically boring holes into his head with her eyes.

Rei had the horrible sensation that whatever was causing Heero to brood like this was all because of what had happened between them the night before. 'Does he think I'm too pushy or that I want some kind of commitment from him so soon? Or does he just find me repulsive? Please don't let this be like all of the other important men in my life, Kami, all of them leaving me broken-hearted and bitter. I don't know how much more of this I can take,' she agonized privately. Finally, deciding to get everything out in the open, Rei turned again towards Heero and tried to get his attention. "Heero? Heero, what's wrong," she questioned, her voice directed at him alone.

Of all of the reactions she could have possibly predicted, the one she received was not one she had foreseen. The emotionless pilot looked up directly at her and his blue eyes were blazing with hatred. "Leave me alone. I think you've done enough already," he snarled, his normally flat voice rich with disgust and contempt. He pushed his chair back roughly and stood, the chair toppling with a loud crack against the marble floor. 

Duo stood as abruptly, the smile on his face wiped off as if it had never existed. He had been surprised to hear that tone of voice from Heero. That was the voice reserved for bitter enemies and not used lightly. He was even more disturbed that it was directed at Rei-chan who looked as if he had slapped her across the face. He looked over at Trowa silently and nodded, causing the taller man to also stand up. With a brief glance thrown at both Wufei and Quatre, the two brunettes hauled Heero by the arm and dragged him out of the room, the blonde throwing a hasty look of concern at a shell-shocked Rei before practically pushing Wufei out the door. The Chinese man struggled briefly, not wanting to get involved in Heero's private business, but was overwhelmed by Quatre, an unfamiliar look of angry determination stamped on his face. The girls sat stupefied, hearing sounds of a physical struggle before the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh followed by a soft thud reached their ears. Quatre's soft voice admonished, "Duo, you didn't need to hit Heero so hard. I'm sure he would have calmed down eventually after Trowa cut off more of his oxygen supply." Duo's answer was muffled and then the sound of footsteps leading away from the breakfast room died down as well.

####***

Duo paced the length of the library angrily, his lavender eyes flashing with an anger normally reserved for enemies and people who thought they could take him for a fool. His braid whipped behind him, the tail like that of an angry jungle cat as it swished through the air. He looked over at the still unconscious pilot of Wing Zero and had to restrain himself from throttling his fellow pilot in his frustration. The look of shock and pain that had flashed across Rei's face was still vivid in his thoughts. He had just spent the last couple of months trying to get rid of the sadness that had lurked in her deep violet eyes only to have it brought back tenfold by Heero's unthinking remarks. He was ready to tear out his precious hair by the roots at the sheer stupidity of his friend. 'It's only obvious to just about everyone but him and Wufei that he cares for Rei-chan. I'm sick of his dancing around the thought and treating love like it doesn't matter. He doesn't know how lucky he is to find someone like Rei-chan. She's not exactly the type of girl that just drops from the sky. Heh. Actually, Heero is such a lucky bastard that his dream girl did drop practically into his lap,' he thought in exasperation. His thoughts lightened somewhat at that thought but they darkened again as he watched the bruise beginning to form on Heero's face. He settled down on a nearby footrest, preparing for when the icy young man woke up so he could give him a piece of his mind or another piece of his fist.

Trowa covertly watched Heero from under his bangs, his green eyes somber. He was seated on the corner of a large oak desk, his frame resting lightly against it. He had felt Rei flinch next to him, but he had also seen that the anger in Heero's eyes hadn't really been directed at her. The look in Heero's eyes had been the same as when he had awoke after blowing up the Wing Gundam and finding that he had not died, therefore failing his mission. It was the look of self-hatred and Trowa recognized it easily. He didn't know what had happened between Rei and Heero, but obviously it did mean something to Heero to make him react this way. He hadn't wanted to haul the angered man out of the breakfast room but he had been upsetting Rei and their other female guests. He had wanted to get Heero to come quietly with them to the library, but Heero had struggled fiercely, like a wild animal, so he had had to cut off Heero's oxygen temporarily by putting him in a headlock and using his greater height to give him leverage against Heero's superior strength. He had hoped to make him fall unconscious without having to resort to Duo's tactics.

Wufei snorted unhappily, his eyes narrowed in disgust at the meddling of his fellow soldiers into Heero's private affairs. He didn't want to get involved in whatever it was going on between Heero and the fiery onna. He respected her skills as a warrior, but he understood that she would only be a weakness to Heero sooner or later. 'All women become weaknesses sooner or later. I've learned that lesson very well,' he reminded himself. He made it clear to the others after they had dragged Heero into the room that he would have no part of whatever they thought was right for Heero. He crossed his arms angrily and leaned against the solid wall of books behind him, turning his face away from the others.

Quatre was seated in the matching armchair to Heero's and was observing him silently. He had a glass of water held loosely in one hand and took a small sip, his earlier headache caused by the ferocity of Heero's emotions finally beginning to die down somewhat. He blew softly at his bangs, upset that such turmoil could happen in his household and between two of his dear friends. His heart still ached at the look of disbelief and hurt that had been plainly written across Rei's face. He cherished women and believed them to be strong and capable yet needing respect and tenderness. It had shocked him to the core to hear such harsh words coming from the emotionless pilot. 'Emotionless? Heero has been nothing but emotion recently; he just keeps hiding it and trying to suppress it. I should have known something like this would happen if he continued to ignore his feelings for this long. Of course, he has to realize what his feelings are before he can acknowledge them,' he thought ruefully.

All thoughts were suspended when a brief moan and the slight stirring of the figure slumped over in the other armchair captured the other occupants' attention. They watched as his eyes flicked open, the pupils focusing immediately on his surroundings. The Perfect Soldier was back in full force and several of the men flinched at the thought of the upcoming battle that would drain them more than any Ravager battle ever had. Heero sat up straight, his back like a ramrod. His eyes were beyond icy; they were glacial in appearance and Duo shivered slightly before girding himself and deciding to confront Heero directly. He walked over and stood in front of him, hoping he looked intimidating.

"What the hell do you think were doing, yelling at Rei-chan like that, Heero? Haven't you ever learned how to treat a lady," Duo barked, poking his finger into Heero's chest. He was beginning to get upset again as he watched Heero stare first at his finger still poking him before looking up at him with the most emotionless eyes. His ill humor grew as Heero flicked his hand away and stood up. He headed for the door without a backward glance.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not finished yelling and berating your sorry behind for how you treated Rei-chan. At least take it like the man you're supposed to be, Heero," continued Duo, his face growing red with the beginnings of true rage.

"It's none of your business. What goes on between Rei and myself is just that, between Rei and myself," was the stark reply from the motionless man as he stood in front of the door, one hand on the doorknob.

"Don't you care about how she feels? You hurt her, Heero. She may never admit it, but you hurt her deeply with your unthinking words, " Trowa offered, his face grave and serious. He didn't want to think that Heero could treat any woman like that, much less Rei, who had become a very close friend to him.

Heero clenched his fist tightly around the doorknob, threatening to rip it right out of the door. He had seen the look on her face; it was etched in his mind permanently. He had wanted to recall the words as soon as he had said them, but his pride wouldn't allow him such a foolish gesture. 'I'd just be apologizing to someone who will be gone and forget about all of this like it was some strange fever dream,' he thought viciously.

Quatre's face grew sad as all he heard was silence in response to Trowa's question. 'Does he really care for her that little that he doesn't care about her feelings? I thought he was interested in her after he approached me in my study and questioned me about her for several hours. Maybe I was reading too much into it. No, I know that kind of emotion cannot be mistaken. I have to get him to see that it's okay to care for someone,' he decided firmly to himself. "Do you care that little for Rei-chan, Heero? Are all the things between you fully explored or will you regret it after she's gone? I'm assuming that that is what this is all about, that you're scared she'll leave you to return to her world even after you reveal her feelings," he stated mildly, but was scared witless inside that what he was doing would only push Heero further away from Rei.

"That's crazy! Rei-chan would never be that way. She's already been fighting with her friends to stay here. You know, the friends who just got reunited with her and who she has been missing ever since she first arrived here? Does that tell you anything, Mr. Perfect Soldier? Does that give you a friggin' clue yet," Duo exclaimed, his face flushed with upset.

"It doesn't matter how hard she fights. She'll have to return sooner or later and I can't afford to get involved with anyone anyway," was the quiet response from Heero, who was still facing the door.

Duo was about to interject again, with Trowa and Quatre also looking as if they wanted to respond when an acerbic voice cut the minute silence. "Leave him alone. It's none of your business what he thinks or feels about the onna. After all, he's right. She will have to leave with her other weakling onna friends and that baka man that follows them. Good riddance, I say. We fought without her before and we can fight without her again. It just means that we don't have to watch out after her anymore," Wufei sniffed contemptuously. His words were harsh, but even he had to admit to himself that he would miss his little spats with the spirited onna. 'Feh, I'm becoming weak already around just one onna. I can only imagine what I'd become after being surrounded by all of them for an extended length of time. Good thing that they're leaving before they can try to get on my good side,' he thought angrily.

The other three young men looked as if they wanted to tear Wufei limb from limb for his careless remarks, but before they could, a rush of air and the sudden sound of Wufei slamming into the bookcase made them blink. They looked in amazement at the sight of Heero with his hands clenched in the folds of Wufei's tank top, a grimace of fury plastered across his face.

"She is not a weakling! She's contributed more to this fight than we have! We sit in our big, metal Gundams and shoot our weapons in relative safety while she's out in the open and more often than not on the ground, facing monsters that are three times her size. She stands toe to toe with them, never flinching, never backing down. She fights until she can't lift her arms anymore, can barely stand, and you stand here and call her a weakling. She's willing to sacrifice her relationships with her closest friends and fellow warriors over our fight. Do you understand what kind of bravery, what kind of heart is able to do that, Wufei, or are you so set on your high horse that you can't admire her qualities just because she's a woman," Heero snarled, his fists tightening with every word until small rips appeared in the fabric clenched in his hands.

Wufei stared in shock as he felt the rage emanating from Heero, the one pilot who seemed to understand his feelings about women. 'Maybe it was just that peace-loving princess, Relena, that caused that feeling of disgust,' he thought fuzzily, his mind still reeling from Heero's outburst. The other pilots were also silent with shock until Duo suddenly grinned crazily at what Heero's words had revealed.

"You do care about Rei-chan! Your words say a lot more than you think they do, Hee-man! I knew you couldn't hold off from falling into those amethyst pools without being bit by the love bug," he crowed in exultation. He did a little jig, his happy mood restored instantaneously.

"I never said I loved her, Duo," Heero growled menacingly, finally letting go of Wufei's now tattered shirt.

"You're not denying it either, Heero. Make a decision one way or the other. It's not fair to either of you if you keep playing this game of Hot & Cold with both your feelings," warned Trowa, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You do have to discover what you feel, Heero. Would it really hurt for you to give her a chance? You might just find what you've really been searching for, a heart that gives you the peace that the outside world can never seem to accomplish, a heart that understands you and accepts you for who you are, a soldier who fights for peace," Quatre murmured softly. "Search inside of yourself and answer yourself truthfully. What do you feel for Rei-chan? Don't think of all the other things, the obstacles barring your path. Just think of Rei-chan."

Heero was silent, his lids closing over Prussian blue eyes for several long minutes as he searched his soul for an answer. 'I've always known that she would understand my feelings about war. I know that she has been the only one to really touch that part of me that seems to need, to crave physical touch. Does that mean I love her? Can I live without her? Can I live without at least knowing how she feels about me or letting her know how I feel about her,' he questioned his soul. After much soul searching, he opened his eyes once more and stated crisply, "I need to find Rei so we can have a talk."

####***

The silence that followed the abrupt departure of the Gundam pilots was deafening. Hotaru made a soft noise in her throat and leaned closer to Rei, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, trying to offer comfort. She hadn't been in love yet or anything even close to that, only little crushes on the occasional boy, but she knew that whatever Rei was feeling was deeper than those flighty emotions. She shivered slightly, hoping that when love finally found her that it wouldn't be so tempestuous.

Ami left her place at the table and made her way to the other side of Rei. She picked up Rei's slim white hand, feeling the slight calluses that marked her as someone who had worked for all that she had and smiled softly at Rei, encouraging her to open up and share her thoughts. She held her hand and frowned when she felt how icy it was in her grasp. Rei was almost never cold because of her powers and it bothered Ami deeply to feel this coldness and to see the paleness of Rei's face. Her extreme stillness also bothered the gentle soul greatly, for Rei was never one to declare her emotions to the world, but she didn't hide them either.

Makoto growled low in her throat, the sound of a she-wolf protecting her cub from an intruder. Her hand reflexively gripped the butter knife in her hand and it was a very lucky thing that Heero had been dragged from the room or he might have found death by a very dull blade. She was incensed at the careless disregard of her friend's feelings, but didn't feel comfortable with comforting Rei personally since she was so keyed up at the moment. The last thing she wanted was for her anger to be telegraphed to Rei and cause her to lose control. She could tell by the way the priestess held herself so still that she was exerting great self-control to not fly into a rage or a fit of despair. 'She's so stubborn. I've told her time and again that she needs to rely on us and share her fears and worries with us so we can help lighten the burden on her, but she just can't seem to bring herself to until it's almost too late. She's too self-sufficient from having to rely on herself so much in her childhood,' Makoto thought exasperatedly, blowing a wisp of wavy chestnut hair away from her face.

Minako was uncharacteristically silent; her chin propped on one hand as she studied the silent figure of her best friend. Her heart bled inside as she watched the pain and hurt run across her friend's face before being carefully hidden behind the cool mask of unconcern that her friend could sport on occasion. Her sensitivity to love, her personal domain, made her extremely aware of how close Rei was coming to falling for Heero. 'Well, that answers my question about whether or not she likes Quatre-san, but this isn't the way I would have preferred to find out. Oh, Rei-chan, please get through this. Please be strong until you find what you're looking for,' Minako thought desperately. The two best friends had spent many nights during sleepovers with each other discussing what they wanted in life, from their careers to a future husband and Minako knew that Rei desperately wanted someone to love her as madly and deeply as she would love him. Rei was a passionate soul and everything she did; she poured herself into it, body, soul, heart and mind, including love.

Rei sat quietly for a few more minutes, but the soft whispers and entreaties from Ami and Hotaru, the alternating glares of protectiveness and worry on Makoto's face, and the absolute silence from Minako grated on her nerves until she felt the strongest need to scream aloud. The look in Heero's eyes had almost killed her. She had never felt this much pain before. The guilt on Kaidou's face, the apology in Mamoru's eyes, the overwhelming lust in Jadeite's eyes, the disgust on her otou-san's face, none of them could compare to the hatred she saw in Heero's eyes. She could feel her heart falter as the inescapable thought ran through her head, 'Am I so unlovable that no man besides my ojii-san can love me? Even my own otou-san can't bring himself to care for me except when I can be of some use to his political career. Am I doomed to forever be lonely? What is it about me that makes men use me and then throw me away like I mean nothing?' The thoughts seemed to crowd her and she felt as if she would suffocate under the weight of her despair. Shooting up suddenly, she wrenched her hand away from Ami's grasp and dislodged Hotaru's position form her shoulder, the chair underneath her falling to the ground like the one earlier underneath Heero. She threw a hasty look of apology before running out the door, ignoring Makoto's cry of "Matte!" She needed to get out before she let the angry fire in her veins erupt and hurt the ones that did still love her. 

Minako put out a hand, halting the three other young women from following their hurting friend. "Don't," she commanded firmly, her blue eyes stern and uncompromising.

"Nani? Minako-chan, Rei-chan's hurting! She needs us to give her support and be there for her. It's obvious that she was rejected by Heero in some way," Makoto protested, her emerald green eyes full of a combination of anger and confusion. Ami and Hotaru murmured their agreement, both of them staring at Minako as if she had been replaced by some youma.

"I know she's hurting, but it won't help her to have all of us gang up on her. Let me talk to her for a little bit and see if I can help her calm down a bit before bringing her back in here and then we can have an in-depth conversation with her. You know she won't listen until she calms down first," Minako reasoned, her eyes pleading with her other friends to let her have her way and understand what she wanted to accomplish.

"She's right, minna-san. Rei-san won't listen until she gets rid of the rage inside of her and Minako-san has already proven how effective she is at doing just that. Let's trust her. After all, they are best friends," Hotaru suggested, her wide violet eyes trusting and sincere with her desire to help the young woman she looked upon as an older sister.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other before nodding to their leader. Minako smiled gratefully at them before exiting the room and racking her brain for what to say to her tempestuous friend. She found Rei by the grand stairwell, a lonely figure sitting on the bottom step and huddled over as if she were trying to hide from the world. "Rei-chan," she said softly, tears pricking her eyes to see how vulnerable her strong-hearted friend seemed. 'It's times like these that make me hate what my power can do to people,' she thought to herself.

Rei heard Minako's soft voice and looked up, her large velvety eyes conveying her misery. The anger in her had drained suddenly, leaving her only the dregs of misery. She sighed and allowed the blonde to sit next to her and wrap her arms around her firmly. She put her head down and whispered so softly that Minako had to bend her head down to hear her. "Minako-chan, do you think that maybe people like us aren't meant to love or be loved? Maybe all we're supposed to do is safeguard the safety of the world and love would just distract us from our true purpose. Is that why love always seems to slip through my fingers?"

"Rei-chan! How can you say that? Everyone is meant to be loved, especially you. I know you've gone through a lot of pain in your life, but that just means that you'll appreciate love more when it finally does come to you. I believe in that thought completely. I know that when you find love, it will be the most amazing experience of your life and you'll look back on this day and laugh at your doubts," the Senshi of Love stated firmly, her grip tightening reassuringly. 

"I thought I had the most amazing experience of my life last night, iie, early this morning," Rei continued to whisper, her gaze locked on the swirls in the marble floor. Her hair had fallen forward and it shielded her face, as if protecting her from the harsh glare of the world.

"What happened," Minako asked softly as she leaned her forehead to the back of Rei's bent head. Her long blonde hair fell to mingle with the dark violet strands of Rei's own locks.

"I couldn't sleep last night with all of the thoughts about possibly having to go home swarming in my head so I came down here to think. Did you know that this colony doesn't have a moon? It was so strange that I haven't noticed it until now. I missed it. The stars didn't seem to shine as brightly without the moon among them. It's kind of like us without Usagi. Anyway, I was just thinking and then Heero appeared out of nowhere, but it was like I knew he would be there. We talked a little bit and then **it** happened," Rei murmured, her voice like sensual silk as it dropped a note in remembrance of the passion he had evoked in her.

"It happened? What type of **it** are you talking about, Rei-chan? Surely you don't mean…," Minako's voice trailed off in shock. 'If **it** happened and he's treating her like this, I will have to kill him. I'll let Mako-chan help and then the rest of us can take turns stomping on his head until it resembles pulp,' she thought murderously. She was so wrapped in her thoughts of torturing Heero that she almost missed Rei's reply.

"Ecchi! Minako-chan, I wouldn't do **that** after knowing a guy for such a short amount of time! I meant that we kissed, but it was far beyond the normal type of kissing I've experienced before. I thought I felt our souls touch. I know that I've never felt so much…heat before," Rei confessed, a soft blush suffusing her porcelain skin.

"Whew! You had me really worried there for a minute, Rei-chan. If this kiss was all that you say it was, why don't you confront him about it? Maybe he's just as scared as you are about this love stuff," Minako advised, her eyes serious and deep. She stroked Rei's back soothingly, hoping to impart calmness into her friend.

"Heero doesn't get scared. He's perfect. There is no room in him for imperfection or things like fear or worry," Rei scoffed, the thought of Heero scared seeming ludicrous to her. She had raised her head now and was staring Minako directly in the eye.

"If he can treat you the way he did in the breakfast room then he's not perfect. And before you go defending him, think about this: People say the same thing about you. I can't tell you how many people see you as this epitome of perfection, that you're above it all. Surely you can't be oblivious to the stares of admiration you get everywhere you go? Even Luna thought you were the Moon princess when she first met you! (A/N: This was in the manga.) So maybe if you're feeling scared then so is he," Minako offered hopefully, her eyes searching for some sign that Rei was listening to her. Her heart lightened with hope as she watched Rei slowly absorb her words, her lips pursed in thought.

"Do you really think so, Minako-chan," Rei asked hopefully, her eyes intent on Minako's face.

"Yes, I do. My question to you is this though: Are you sure about what you feel for Heero? Do you love him," Minako asked. "Be careful of your answer, Rei-chan, for this could change your life forever. For one, it would mean that either you stay here or he comes with us. Either way, if you really love him, I'll stand by your decision all the way. After all, how can the Senshi of Love stand in the way of true love being fulfilled?"

"I don't know if this is love I truly feel for him yet, Minako-chan. I do know that whenever we're together alone I feel as if a part of me is reaching out to him. Is that love? I haven't really experienced it so I can't be sure. I am sure of one thing though: I want to explore this connection I feel to him. I have the feeling that if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Rei answered, her voice throbbing with emotion and determination. 

Minako inwardly smiled to see the light and fire in her friend's eyes again. She closed her eyes momentarily in relief, the fear that her best friend's spirit had been irrevocably crushed by the thoughtless words of some guy, handsome though he may be. "Then you need to show him what you feel, Rei-chan! Where's that fiery spirit, that go-for-it attitude, that take-no-prisoners, nothing-will-stand-in-my-way, storm-the-Bastille kind of personality that you're famous for," Minako exclaimed, jumping to her feet in excitement. This was the Rei-chan she knew and loved and she was back!

Rei had also gotten to her feet, her eyes snapping with fire and life. She felt the blood surge in her veins, refreshing and revitalizing her with its fiery warmth. She felt as if she could take on the world and conquer it without a second thought. If she had faced the Ravagers, they would have been decimated within moments. It was while this exhilaration was pulsing through her that several things happened at once. One, Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru made their way out of the dining room, set on discovering how Minako was faring with Rei. Second, the Maganacs also came out of the breakfast room, half of them intent on finding Quatre-sama and the other half wanting to see to Rei-sama's welfare. Third, and most importantly, Heero and the other Gundam pilots came out of the library, with all three groups meeting in the hallway in front of the stairwell.

Rei stalked over to Heero with purpose in her every step and determination blazing in her eyes, oblivious to everyone else but her intended target. Everyone gathered, with the exception of Minako, held their breath, anticipating Rei punching Heero so hard that he'd have a matching bruise on the other side of his face. To their quiet shock and amazement, Rei came to a stop a bare inch away from Heero and said quite distinctly, "I don't regret what happened last night at all. I'm not looking for anything from you except the chance to see where this thing between us might go. Are you ready to take that chance? Let me give you something to think about while I wait for your answer." And with that little statement, she cupped Heero's face in her hands and kissed him thoroughly.

Duo gasped out loud and muttered, "Lucky, lucky bastard. Life is too good to you. And Wufei calls me a baka."

After several minutes and several people clearing their throats and trying vainly to get the attention of the kissing couple, Rei finally let go of a dazed Heero, a smug smirk on her face. They were both breathing hard and Heero's eyes were dilated with the passion that had sprung up like a wildfire at their first contact. He finally shook himself and focused on her form. 

"What about your dimension? What if you have to return now when your other friends finally come down? Will you deny your leader," he asked huskily, his voice still heavy with sensuality.

"That is something that doesn't have to be considered. We are going nowhere," stated the firm tones of Setsuna, Sailor Pluto.

####***

A/N: It's done! All 27 pages of it! This chapter is done! I am now going to dunk my head in a barrel of Code Red Mountain Dew and hope that Rei and Heero will finally leave me alone and stop shooting me death glares. I never thought I'd write a chapter this long. Well, just to make you feel better, I already have started on chapter 13. I just hope the lazy bug doesn't bite me again. (Rei, Heero, Duo, Ami, Minako, and Quatre stand ringed around authoress, all of them holding giant fly swatters and looking really grim, even Quatre. "What," they all shout. "We're finally getting somewhere and our love lives are beginning to look up!") Sigh! 'Til next time! 

P.S. If anyone wants me to notify him or her when a new chapter comes out, please leave your e-mail address in your review or e-mail me at Purrasha@aol.com.

Next: What's changed Setsuna's mind? What will Heero's response be to Rei's challenge? And now that Minako knows that Rei isn't interested in Quatre, will she make her move? 


	13. Challenge and Prayers Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. All I own is a bunch of plot ideas and the desire to write a story that appeals to people. That and a ton of anime stuff that keeps the old imagination fired up. ~_^

Dedication: To **RubyRedDragon05** for writing me a Rei/Heero story and reviewing so faithfully. **Lady Kakiyu**, who is my twin, sounding board and world domination accomplice. **A-chan**, my imouto, co-writer on Passion's Rhythm and inspiration**. Chibi-chan** for writing kick butt fics and helping me to get out of my writer's block. **Duckie**, my beta reader who makes sure I don't go off the edge with my writing and gave me the coolest hand drawn picture of Rei and Heero about to kiss to keep me inspired. Also **to Li Ying Fa**, **marzy001**, **skyprincess**, **Mars_goddess**, **piscesangel**, **monoxide child**, **Icyfire**, **The Firey** (sorry, no Duo/Hotaru in this fic but I'll try to have cute scenes with them. Maybe you can inspire me to do a Duo/Hotaru for next time?), **AceofSpade** (Thank you for making the sacrifice for taking time off from FFX!), **Raven Grimwulf** (I promise you that I had this idea long before I knew about your love life!), **Joanna**, **Fleur de Lys** (Manga fans unite!), **DarkSmile**, and **Marsbab9** because you guys really make me feel like writing every time I see your reviews. Thanks for being so supportive!

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, minna! Also, I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter too. I had most of it written and then decided I hated it, so I re-wrote the whole thing twice! Not to mention that life has a way of getting in the way of the stuff I really want to do. Please don't kill me! I'll try to be better, I swear!

####***

"What about your dimension? What if you have to return now when your other friends finally come down? Will you deny your leader," Heero asked huskily, his voice still heavy with sensuality from their kiss.

"That is something that doesn't have to be considered. We are going nowhere," stated the firm tones of Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. She stood at the top of the steps; a regal figure seemingly made of stone. Flanking her were Michiru and Haruka to one side, both uncommonly uncertain, and Mamoru on the other, his face stoic, yet his eyes were dazed. 

"Nani? What do you mean by that, Setsuna-san? We have to go home, Artemis and Luna will go crazy, not to mention our families and friends," exclaimed Makoto, her cheeks still flushed with the embarrassment of seeing Rei kiss Heero so thoroughly. 'And I thought I was the bold one,' ran through her mind fleetingly. She shook her head abruptly, clearing her mind and concentrating on the enigmatic Senshi of Time and her response to her question.

"Perhaps the better statement would be that we cannot go home just yet. We are not staying because Rei-chan wishes it though or because of the events happening here. This is something completely beyond our control," Setsuna stated, her unflappable calm firmly in place. 

"What are you talking about? Does Usagi-chan know about this," Rei demanded, her sixth sense flaring with alarm. She knew deep down inside that something was dreadfully wrong for Setsuna to be so eerily calm. She normally reserved that expression for doomsday proclamations that heralded the end of the universe as they knew it. Her heart had leapt in her chest when she had heard Setsuna declare they weren't going home, the hope she felt so strong she nearly passed out from relief. However, she didn't want her friends to be stranded if they were set on going home.

"Serenity-hime definitely knows that we are not going home anytime soon," Setsuna stated with certainty. "I just left her room."

Minako looked at the other younger Senshi and she could read the questions that were rioting in their expressions. Unease was ripe in the air and Ami shifted uncomfortably as it seemed to rub her the wrong way. Makoto frowned at Setsuna and her frown deepened even more when the older woman returned her gaze unflinchingly. Hotaru looked pensive and then spoke up, "This has something to do with Usagi-san, doesn't it? You never address her as Serenity-hime unless whatever has happened concerns her and is vitally important."

"Perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourself," Setsuna suggested mildly, her expression still not giving even the barest hint of what might be happening. Inside, however, her thoughts were chaotic and panicked. 'I never foresaw this happening. This never happened in any of the future timelines I've seen. I have no idea of what is going to happen next and the thought of acting blindly with so much at stake is enough to make my stomach churn. Has the chance meeting between the Senshi and their past lovers caused all of this? Should I have done something more drastic to keep them apart?'

The Senshi nodded at Pluto's suggestion and they began to climb the stairs with a feeling of dread in their hearts. The vagueness of Pluto's answers and her general evasiveness was driving them all crazy with worry. Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru watched as they ascended the steps and then turned to head down the western corridor when they had all joined them on the top step. They were about to start down the long hallway when Setsuna spoke up suddenly, directing her words to the five young men who had stayed on the bottom floor, "You might as well join us and see why we cannot go home to our own dimension just yet. This will affect you as much as it does us."

Heero nodded abruptly and took the steps two at a time, followed closely by the other pilots. The younger women looked on in confusion as the pilots joined them, the wheels in their head turning over every new piece of information Setsuna doled out. They walked en masse until they reached the room that had been assigned to Usagi. Mamoru gripped the doorknob firmly and swung open the door, standing to one side to allow the others to see clearly into the room. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka hung back as well, having already seen the sight in the room.

Gasps filled the air and a soft cry of "Usagi!" broke from Rei's parted lips as they saw her suspended in a crystal structure in her Eternal Sailor Moon uniform. (A/N: Think Crystal Tokyo when Chibiusa stole the Ginzuishou.) The sunlight filtering through the lacy curtains at the window caused a prismatic effect, myriad rainbows reflecting off the facets of the crystal. Usagi's form seemingly floated in the middle, her face peaceful yet somber, a small smile lurking at the corner of her mouth. Her hands were clasped protectively over her broach and the wing attachments at her back hung downward, as did her long golden hair. 

The younger women all rushed forward, panic etched across their pretty faces as they espied the predicament their beloved princess was currently in. They gathered wordlessly, their voices robbed of all speech as thoughts rushed through their minds at incredible speeds, each more chaotic and worried than the previous one. They gathered around the crystal, each placing a hand on the cool, solid surface as if trying to communicate with the sleeping princess or to assure themselves that the crystal encasing her was real.

"What the hell is that and how did you guys get it in here," exclaimed Duo, his shock apparent in the widening of his eyes. "While you're at it, tell me how it hasn't broken the bed since a crystal or rock that size has got to weigh a ton. Also, why you're burying your dead people here? She seemed fine yesterday until she started heaving her insides out the docking bay." He scratched his head in puzzlement and continued to study the strange new object that had taken residence in one of Quatre's hundreds of guestrooms. He ventured deeper into the room, allowing the other pilots to also walk in and observe from various points in the room.

"Duo no baka! Usagi-chan is NOT dead! Don't ever say that around me again," Rei yelled, pivoting on her heel and smacking Duo upside his head, the panic in her flaring uncontrollably at his words. Struggling for calmness, Rei spoke again, "Gomen, Duo-kun, but I'm just a little bit touchy over the thought of Usagi-chan's death. I reacted without thinking." She mentally shivered, as the thought that loomed largest in her mind was the idea that Usagi had died using the Ginzuishou to find **her**. 'Baka! Don't you know that I'm supposed to die for you? You're not supposed to be hurt as long as I live and while you are under my care.'

"Daijoubu, Rei-chan," said Duo, waving his hands as if brushing off the earlier offense. "I can understand being a little sensitive over that kind of thing. My head is a lot harder than you think. It can take a whack or two with no harm done. Seriously though, what is with that thing in the guest bed?" He ignored Wufei, who had snorted in derision and muttered, "Hard-headed and thick-skulled. What a combination!"

"The last time we saw something like this, the Ginzuishou was taken by Chibiusa-chan, but that's impossible now. No one could have taken the Ginzuishou, could they," asked Ami, her blue eyes scanning the crystal edifice carefully, as if trying to find cracks or flaws in it.

"What's a ginzy-who-ze-whats-it? And what's a Chibiusa? It sounds like a small animal or something," Duo muttered to his fellow pilots but was shushed by Quatre, who was observing everything with sharp eyes. He quieted down, sulking slightly at being ignored.

"The Ginzuishou is indeed safe and there is no way Small Lady could have taken it again," replied Pluto, her maroon eyes dimming with sadness as the memory of the little princess being killed before her very eyes flashed in her mind's eye again. She and the others had filed into the room as well, ranging slightly behind the younger women clustered around the immobile Sailor Moon.

"Who's the small lady? Trowa's circus has a midget woman. I guess you could call her a small lady, but I don't think she could lug around a huge hunk of rock like that…" Duo began again, only to be muffled by Trowa's hand clamping over his mouth securely. He glared at Trowa, but was met by an unblinking green stare that warned him to not speak again. Duo sighed behind the hand and nodded his head resignedly before Trowa released his hold on him.

"Then why is this happening? Is something threatening her? We deserve to know, Pluto," Minako bit out, her hands splayed across the surface of the crystal. She was deathly afraid, but was struggling to keep calm though her eyes betrayed her turmoil. She was determined to not break down in front of the rest of the Senshi. She felt she owed it to them as the leader of the Inners.

"The crystal is protecting her. It feels warm to the touch and there's a feeling of peace emanating from it," said Rei, who had turned back to the crystal after her little altercation with Duo. Her hand rested against the crystal structure and her eyes closed. The long lashes fluttered against her cheeks minutely as her spiritual senses told her more than what was visible to the naked eye. After a long minute, a small smile curved her ruby stained lips and her lids lifted to reveal amethyst eyes filled with reassurance.

At this, the tension seemed to ease a bit and the stiff set of several pairs of shoulders relaxed noticeably. The pilots watched as looks of relief flashed across their faces and pent-up sighs were released suddenly. They exchanged looks across the room at each other, wondering what was so important about this one girl.

"Well, if Rei-san says the crystal is protecting her, then we know it's the truth. She's always been more in tune with the mystical and spiritual aspects of all things so it doesn't surprise me that the Ginzuishou is trying to communicate to her that it is acting in preservation of Usagi-san. Setsuna-mama, is it possible that the Ginzuishou is trying to replenish Usagi-san's energy," Hotaru asked, her wide violet eyes turning towards one of the women who had raised her back from a child after her miraculous rebirth.

"Hai. The energy needed to teleport here was massive and the Ginzuishou was needed to give us enough power to break through the veils of space and time. We all poured our power into the Ginzuishou, but Serenity-hime was the one who had to wield it," Setsuna stated calmly, her voice as monotone as if she were teaching a lesson to a class of students.

"You guys can teleport? No wonder you guys got to the last Ravager battle before us. And you say that ginzy-whatchamacallit is protecting her? And did you just say she's a princess," Duo said, trying once again to get information from the young women who were so wrapped up in the matter before them that they had outright ignored the brash American pilot.

"Demo, there shouldn't have been such a drain on Usagi-chan's energy. We calculated everything and there was a full circle of us, excepting Rei-chan of course," Ami mused thoughtfully, talking as if she didn't hear Duo's comments. In all actuality, none of them really heard Duo at all, for they were engrossed in trying to discover what had happened to Usagi. Her eyes lit up with understanding moments later. "Ara! We forgot to calculate in the effect of having to teleport twice. Our stop on the Moon must have drained more energy from Usagi-chan since it was an unexpected occurrence. Still, I had recalculated the energy needed and we should have been fine. The chances of Usagi-chan feeling this way were only calculated at .0002%."

"You teleported to the Moon," asked Rei, her face mirroring her shock. "How did that happen? Senshi Teleports are almost unfailingly accurate!"

"It's a long story, but basically, I messed up," confessed Minako shamefacedly. "I wasn't concentrating the way I should have so I threw everyone off course."

"We already spoke about that, Minako-chan. There is no need for you to feel guilty about it. It happened and I'm not about to go back in time so we can fix it. Time's muddled enough already," Pluto said gently, laying one hand on Minako's shoulder and squeezing it softly in reassurance.

Mamoru sighed softly and walked over to the crystal, his eyes concentrating on the young woman inside of it. 'Usako, come out of this thing soon. I miss you already,' he thought wistfully. It had come as a major shock when Setsuna had burst into his room, her eyes wild with panic and urging him to come with her quickly for Usagi's sake. He had no real recollection of how he had gotten into Usagi's room, everything a blur when he had thought she might be in trouble. He had felt his heart stop beating when he had seen the crystal structure and had only felt it renew its steady beat when he realized that she was still alive through the bond they shared. His musings were abruptly cut off as he heard the other Senshi discuss what to do now that their princess was out of commission.

"What to do we do now? Obviously we can't go home yet, but we can't just sit here and do nothing all day long. Ami-chan, is there some way of knowing when Usagi-chan will come out of that thing," Minako questioned, her tone businesslike and calm. Rei had assured them that the crystal was benign as had Setsuna and Mamoru hadn't panicked so Minako was certain that Usagi wasn't in any danger.

"Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing when Usagi-chan will wake up and disperse the crystal around her. Something about the crystal has always kept my computer from getting proper readings on it," Ami responded automatically, her brain already racing for answers. She ran her hand through her short blue hair, the hand coming to rest on her shoulder as she tilted her head, studying the crystalline prison with frustration.

"Hello, excuse me, but no one has really answered my question yet and the stuff I am getting from you guys doesn't make any sense," Duo exclaimed, his lavender eyes sparking with irritation. Duo was very unused to be being ignored and he was set on rectifying the situation immediately. "Right, guys?"

"They'll tell us when they're ready, Duo. Obviously, they're still figuring some things out," Trowa responded, his mellow voice never betraying that he too was confused as to the situation around him. He flicked his hair back with a toss of his head, his eyes meeting the emerald gaze of Makoto momentarily. He sent her a small reassuring smile when he observed how afraid she looked and was rewarded with a tremulous smile in return and a slight relaxing of her stiff features.

"Mou, fine lot of help you are, Trowa. I'm still trying to get answers. Heero will back me up, right, Heero? The Perfect Soldier always gets to the bottom of things. I bet if it was Heero asking, everyone would be falling all over themselves with the answer," Duo pouted cutely. He swung his braid forward and fiddled with the end of it before blowing out a huge gusty sigh that ruffled his bangs slightly. He turned to Heero and was about to ask him to find out what was going on when he noticed that Heero's attention wasn't fixated on the girl in the crystal, but on Rei's profile, which was lit up with the soft reflected light from the crystal. 'Oh ho! So that's how it is! Who knew Mr. Perfect would crumble like a year old cookie when a certain dark-haired hottie in every sense of the word laid one on him! How the mighty have fallen,' Duo thought gleefully. 'And he was denying feeling anything for her. You can't fool me, Heero. I saw how you acted around Relena and knew that she would never mean anything to you. When Rei-chan showed up, it was like you had finally met your match. Your icy wall can't stand against the heat she's putting out. She'll stand toe to toe with you and I'm placing all my bets on her.'

Heero was, for the first time in his life, completely unaware of everything around him. He had tried to keep up with the events occurring before his eyes, but had quickly become disoriented with all of the unfamiliar terms being flung around. Normally, he would have asserted himself in that way he had and gotten to the bottom of everything, exactly as Duo had described, but he had quickly become fixated on the young woman who had nearly boiled the blood in his veins with one kiss. It took all of his control to not bring his fingers up to his lips and feel for the burning sensation that lingered upon them. The feel of her warm, slim hands on his face, the soft touch of her lips on his deepening into the promise of something eternal; they were the only things on his mind right now. His mind had blanked at the first brush of her lips against his, the inner part of him screaming in ecstasy as he revisited the passion he had too briefly allowed himself to revel in. He had allowed himself the gift of feeling her essence wrap around him, making him feel as if he had come home after a long, desolate journey. 'That's ridiculous! I don't have a home. I've never had a home. Even now, Quatre's home is just that, his. I could walk away from it all and not feel anything, but she is different. I don't know what she is to me just yet. All I know is that she is different and it makes me want to discover all of her secrets, no matter how long it takes,' he thought ruefully. 'There's a part of me that is thrilled with the thought that she is staying here, but there's that other part of me, the part that doesn't believe in happy endings, that wonders what I'll do when she does have to go back. Eventually, her leader will wake up and she'll order Rei to follow. Can I really expect her to stay here for someone like me; someone bathed in the blood of innocent lives? I can offer her nothing, not even the surety of my feelings, since I have no idea of what I'm feeling. Odin never prepared me for anything like this.' (A/N: Odin Lowe is Heero's father supposedly. He taught Heero most of all he knows. This was covered in the Episode Zero comics.) He was surprised when Rei suddenly turned from her observation of the crystal and looked straight at him, her mysterious violet eyes capturing his attention immediately. She smiled slowly, her full red lips curving softly, before turning her attention to Setsuna, who was currently speaking.

"I suggest that you all find something to do until she does come out. She could wake within minutes or it could take days before she comes out of stasis. No plans can be made without Serenity-hime, so there is no point in arguing over whether we should go home or not. It's useless and all it's really doing is causing a strain on what should be a happy reunion between all of us," the green-haired woman replied. Inside, her thoughts conflicted with each other, the turmoil building to an excruciating degree. 'I hope I am doing the right thing. The longer we stay here, the better the chances are that the lovers will find some way to reawaken their memories and reunite and I have no idea of what kind of repercussions could happen. It could be the best thing to happen to all of us or it could doom life as we know it for both universes. I hope I'm just being overly dramatic.'

"Well, I hate to waste time and if everyone is sure that Usagi-chan will be okay then maybe we should think of something to do. Does anyone have any ideas," mused Makoto, her green eyes thoughtful and relieved as she looked at her princess resting peacefully. She also glanced at Trowa briefly, blushing lightly as she studied his classically handsome features. He had made her feel so safe with that one glance he had thrown her earlier.

"We could join Rei-chan and the Gundam pilots in their fight against these Ravagers," Minako suggested tentatively, her teeth worrying her bottom lips as nearly every eye in the room swung toward her. 'Yeah, no one's going to notice your ulterior motive in wanting to be closer to Quatre-san and getting to know him better. It won't hurt anyone though and it helps Rei-chan with Heero-san,' she battled mentally, trying to convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing. She could practically envision a small angel on her right shoulder and a small devil on her left shoulder, both prodding her with their reasoning.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged wary glances at Minako's suggestion before looking at Rei closely. They had walked in just as the kiss had ended and they had seen the pull between Heero and Rei, an almost tangible thing that had made their own throats run dry at the evident passion between the two of them. Haruka stifled the urge to get into Heero's face and lay down the law about messing with Rei, but was held back by the thought that Rei wouldn't appreciate it and Heero would probably react very badly to any "suggestions" she made. Michiru had to hide a smile when she realized Haruka's thoughts and also when she remembered the look in Rei's eyes as she had let go of Heero, slightly misty yet with a fire banked deep in their depths. Haruka grunted noncommittally, signifying she didn't care one way or the other and Michiru tilted her head slightly in agreement.

Ami's royal blue eyes sparkled with excitement and she nodded her shorthaired head eagerly, anxious to stay and research the Gundams as much as possible. "It's only right for us to help out if we're going to stay here and impose on Quatre-san's hospitality and if our magical abilities are so very effective against these Ravagers, then it only makes sense to do our best," she pointed out logically.

"Do you think we can really make that big of a difference, Rei-san," asked Hotaru, her eyes fixated on her fiery friend. She had been worried when she had seen Usagi frozen in crystal, but had gradually relaxed when she realized the others had also seen the situation as non-threatening. She and the other Outers, except for Setsuna, didn't know much about the Silver Millennium or Crystal Tokyo, having only heard bits and pieces from the others. She, however, had heard about the events that had happened after Chibiusa had stolen the Ginzuishou in an effort to help her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, from Chibiusa herself.

"I think that if the rest of you were to join in the battle and were trained to take them on, the Ravagers wouldn't know what hit them. Don't you agree, Quatre-san," asked Rei, turning toward the unofficial leader of the Gundam pilots. She was deliriously happy inside, hope blooming inside of her like a flower. She darted a quick look at Heero from the corner of her eye, noting that he was watching her speculatively. She hoped he was giving her challenge some real thought, for the need to develop their relationship was burning inside of her. Everything seemed to be falling into place for her, her feelings for Heero, her friends staying with her and possibly fighting by her side again. She was afraid to ask for more, knowing that the blessings could be taken away from her as fast as they were given.

"I agree with you completely, Rei-chan. In fact, if everyone agrees, I can contact HQ right now and arrange for a meeting with the Alliance so that everyone can be informed of what is at stake. All of you need to be aware of what exactly we're facing with the Ravagers and their history with us and our scientists will want to know more about your powers so they can predict how effective they will be against our foe. Do you agree to this," Quatre asked seriously, his business face on and all traces of his normal affability gone. There were few things that could make him this grim, but the Ravagers were one of the foremost things that could. His face softened and he smiled softly when the others all nodded after a small moment of hesitation. He quickly flicked on his gel-comm and began communicating with an unknown person on the other end.

Wufei snorted belligerently and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as he was reminded of how Heero had ripped his shirt in the library when he had made a scathing remark about Rei. He plucked at one of the jagged rips and his frown darkened. He was extremely against Rei's friends staying with them. He had heard all of the conversation around him, but had paid it little heed; convinced it was just stupid prattling. The important thing that had snared his attention was the mention of these weak women possibly fighting by his side. He knew he could count on Rei to fight with honor and not ask for help like some weak, puling infant but he wasn't so sure of these comrades of hers. They had seemed okay during their first taste of a Ravager battle, but he knew they weren't conditioned to fight as hard and brutally as they would have to if they were going to survive and he was not going to help them if they fell in battle. Rei was an exception, stubborn enough to come back from almost crippling attacks to fight again and aggressive enough to do real battle with no qualms. These other women looked too weak to do much more than crumble at the lightest touch of a Ravager. He had seen them fight, little light shows appearing from their fingertips, but he knew power had nothing to do with the heart controlling it. He kept silent though, convinced the Senshi would back down once they saw the full scope of what they were facing.

"Everything is settled. We'll meet up in about an hour in the transport bay and leave for HQ to have a conference with the Preventers and the Scientists. The Preventers are the major military force, consisting of members of both the colonial forces and the Earth forces from the war united to safeguard our entire universe. Please don't think that we are binding you to anything. You may leave or choose not to participate at anytime you so choose. We will not force you or hold you to anything. Of course, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want or need to. Please don't hesitate to let me or any of us know if there's something you need," Quatre offered, the gel-comm receding slowly and revealing his soft blue eyes once again. The Senshi were amazed at this sign of generosity, many of them expecting to have to be self-sufficient after all the uproar earlier when they had debated staying or leaving. 

Everyone nodded, immersed in their own thoughts before Minako spoke up, saying, "At your HQ, we will discuss everything, including the questions you must have about Usagi-chan and the crystal she's resting in. Please don't feel we were ignoring you, though it may have seemed so. It's just that we needed to conclude for ourselves what the answers are before we can give a qualified explanation. I feel that it will be better this way so we won't have to repeat anything. Thank you, Quatre-san, for your hospitality once again. We won't forget your wonderful spirit. We'd better get ready," Minako bowed, blushing softly before straightening, turning away and walking out of the room after touching a hand to the crystal encasing her princess. The rest, each touching or stroking the crystal before filing out of the room followed her, until only Rei and the pilots were left.

Rei turned to her Gundam comrades and smiled, her happiness evident in her eyes. "Arigatou, minna, for giving them a chance. They won't let you down. Once they have committed to something, their hearts won't let them back away," Rei said, conviction lacing her voice. She sighed softly and brushed a long lock of violet-tinted hair away from her face before looking back at her future queen.

"Will you be revealing everything else you have kept hidden now, Rei-chan," asked Trowa, his green eyes filled with concern as he watched myriad emotions flit across Rei's face: sadness, wistfulness, hope, happiness, love, concern.

"Hai. I can finally tell you everything because they're here. I couldn't tell you everything because it wasn't just my secret to share. Even though I thought they were dead, I couldn't break their confidence like that. I hope you understand," Rei offered softly as she turned back towards them, her eyes lowered with the guilt of keeping secrets from her teammates.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. We know you kept things from us not out of distrust but because of loyalty. I hope your friends understand how much you love them. You kept their secrets, not only believing them dead but also believing they had turned against you. You didn't let bitterness poison your soul. How could we fault you for that," Quatre asked, his empathy flaring sympathetically. He came forward and patted her shoulder gently, offering comfort as only he knew how and raising her chin with one finger so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"It shows honor on your part, not betraying their secrets, no matter how far away they were from you in heart and time," Wufei grudgingly offered, his arms still crossed against his chest. He shifted uneasily as Rei lifted her violet eyes to smile at him, her eyes full of understanding of the importance of the words coming from him. She knew that there was more behind his words, an acceptance that few would get from him.

"Well, we're getting too mushy here. Why don't we go ahead and get ready for our meeting with the bigwigs and leave the mushy stuff to Hee-man ad Rei-chan. As I figure it, they should have at least half an hour of make out time before we have to go," Duo said impishly, a smile curling the corners of his mouth and anticipation gleaming in his eyes. His excitement was cut short at the shriek of outrage from Rei and the growl of anger from Heero. He backed away slowly, his hands held palm out in front of him in a gesture of peace before bolting away hurriedly as both Heero and Rei pounced at him.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre just watched and listened as they heard the yells disappear down the hall before shaking their heads on disbelief at how Duo had just wrecked another beautiful moment before heading out of the bedroom assigned to Usagi without a backward glance. Maybe if they had turned back they would have noticed that the crystal glowed a little more brightly and the soft smile on Usagi's face had widened just a bit more.

####***

Several hours later, the Senshi and Mamoru stood silently next to the Gundam pilots in a large conference room in the Preventer headquarters, their bodies adjusting to the fact that they had traveled several million light years within hours onboard a spacecraft. Rei had explained that technology was so advanced in this dimension that travel of several million light years was done through warp gates, bypassing conventional space in the blink of an eye. They watched as several scientific looking men in white lab coats filed in, followed by several officials wearing uniforms. The last person to enter was a tall, handsome young man with long pale hair, dressed in the uniform of a Preventer who closed the door behind him. After several moments of being seated, the Senshi and pilots were arrayed down one side of a long conference table while the scientists and officials were located down the other side. The handsome man sat at the head of the table, drawing the notice of Minako and Makoto, their eyes lighting up at the sight of such manliness. Introductions were made, the names of the scientists raising the eyebrows of the Senshi as they all inwardly wondered if scientists were only given initials for surnames for a reason. When it came to the man seated at the head of the table, he simply said, "Zechs Marquise, acting head of the Preventers in Lady Une's absence. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance in these trying times."

"Zechs, I'm glad you could make it here. I was afraid your duties would preclude you from coming today to meet our guests and possible allies," Quatre said, his face businesslike and serene. He was completely unintimidated by the gathered politicians and scientists ranged around the table.

"Nothing could keep me away from meeting the people who could possibly be our chance at ending this forsaken struggle. As is, I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet Hino-san sooner. I've heard a lot about you and your dedication to our cause, Hino-san," Zechs' smooth voice intoned. His pale blue eyes stared directly at Rei, causing her to sit up straighter under his gaze because of the sheer magnitude behind his words.

"There is no need to apologize, Zechs-san. I understand your burden at this time and I am happy to help out when I can," Rei replied, her violet eyes calm and accepting. She sent a warm smile in his direction, her demeanor relaxing under his gaze.

"We're here to discuss the others who have joined us, not make idle chit-chat," bit out Heero, not liking the interested gleam in Zechs' eye when he looked at Rei. He hadn't made up his mind yet as to what would be his response to Rei's challenge, but he would be damned if he would let Zechs capture her attention. The Lightning Count had quite the reputation as a womanizer even if he was involved with Noin. He ignored the snicker that came from Duo's direction and met Zechs' gaze head on, unflinching.

"True. Have they been briefed about when the Ravagers appeared and what they have been doing so far in our universe," asked Zechs, slipping into his no-nonsense attitude easily. He wanted to make sure their possible allies knew everything before committing fully for he did not want to be responsible for seeing people die under his command again. 

"Hai. They have been fully informed as to the Ravagers' first appearance and their apparent goals and methods of reaching those goals," Quatre replied. He sent an apologetic smile towards the Senshi as he remembered the shock and dismay that had covered their features at the brutality and gruesomeness of the Ravagers. The Senshi had been shown footage of actual Ravager attacks taken from surveillance satellites and the recorders in the Gundams during their journey to HQ. Ami and Makoto had excused themselves and returned pasty-faced and shaking after the footage had run.

Makoto remembered the absolute horror she had felt at the sight of a Ravager ripping into an innocent woman, and felt her bile rise again. She controlled herself with some effort and the determination that she would not embarrass herself again. She silently vowed to make sure that something like that would never happen again. 'Is this what Rei-chan has been having to deal with while she has been here? I know Rei-chan's fortitude is legendary; she can get through some of the worst things, through sheer willpower alone that have deterred some of us completely, like those exorcisms she had to do last year at the temple. Youmas I can deal with, but the evil spirits that haunt people are completely out of my realm of expertise. If I can't beat it up, forget about it. At least these Ravagers can be physically hurt so I can deal with that. They better say their last good-byes because I am going to visit a world of hurt on them,' Makoto seethed. Her fists were clenching and unclenching on top of the smooth oak table, a Ravager neck imagined between them.

Trowa was seated next to Makoto and watched silently as her face tightened and her green eyes sparkled with suppressed anger. She was rigid with determination and Trowa briefly worried that she would snap under the pressure of her evidently very strong feelings. Even her hair seemed to bristle with indignation and anger. He lightly laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed, wanting her to realize that she was not alone and did not have to feel that she was responsible for eradicating every Ravager in the universe. 

Makoto felt the soft pressure on her hand, startling her out of her silent reverie. She looked up and blushed when she saw the reassuring smile and the soft green eyes looking deeply into hers. 'He's much cuter than my old sempai,' she thought dreamily until she heard the soft snort from Minako further down the table. She snapped out of it quickly and smiled brightly back at Trowa, watching him blink at the sheer radiance of it, her gratefulness for his kindness etched across her face. He nodded once before letting go of her hand and redirecting his attention back to the head of the table. She felt the absence of his hand and wished he would return it before shaking out of her stupor.

Haruka's thoughts were almost a mirror reflection of Makoto's. The thought that creatures like the Ravagers were roaming free sickened her and made her nearly shake with rage. Only Michiru's calming influence kept her from wanting to jet off immediately in search of the nearest Ravager and beat it into a pulp. 'Those monsters are going to be sorry they ever came to this galaxy. This has gone far beyond the mere thought of why don't we do something useful while waiting for Usagi-chan to wake up. This has just become personal,' Haruka mentally growled.

Next to her, Michiru could feel the waves of anger pouring off her companion and was hard pressed to not join her, bound only by the fact that if she let her disgust and horror escalate unchecked, it would send Haruka off the deep end. She struggled to keep up her calm façade and was breathing in soft, deep intakes of air to keep her focused on her sense of inner peace. Her teal hued eyes were narrowed in concentration and only someone looking closely at her would notice the struggle. 'It all makes sense to me now. We were meant to come here. Setsuna talked about how having us here could change things, but I feel as if there is a purpose for our being here and it's not just about the others finding their Silver Millennium lovers. As an Outer Senshi, I am entrusted with protecting the universe from outward threats and since this universe is so similar to our own, I feel that my duty means as much, if not more, here since there are no Senshi in this dimension. Rei-chan, you have my support in this now,' Michiru silently promised, nodding her head slightly.

Ami was deep in thought, her mini-computer in front of her. She was steadily typing away on the machine, her fingers flying over the keys in graceful precision. She was entering all the data on the Ravagers that she heard or could remember, focused solely on finding some weakness to exploit. She was doing all of this in the hopes that the work would keep her from recalling the horrible scenes she had witnessed on board the space cruiser. She was still shaky and pale over the atrocities she had seen and she knew it would be a long time before she ever truly forgot them. 'There just has to be something besides their weakness to magic that we can use to defeat them. It'll take us forever if we have to destroy these things one by one since we have no idea of how many of them there are. We have to destroy them though! I completely understand Rei-chan's insistence now. Those poor people who suffered at those things' hands, they need to have justice sought for them,' Ami thought agonizingly. Her fingers sped up their typing in response. She never noticed the chestnut-haired young man who was staring at her so concernedly.

Duo was amazed at the speed that Ami typed. He had been attracted to the cute girl who responded with blushes to his flirting, but this was a side of her he hadn't seen before and it intrigued him. 'I should have known that Rei-chan wouldn't have any boring friends. I kinda figured out that she was the smart one during the battle, but this kind of concentration on her work kind of reminds me of Heero. I hope she doesn't think that everything has to be solved by her. That's too heavy of a burden to place on her shoulders. I'll have to make sure she doesn't take on too much by herself,' Duo mentally reminded himself as he continued to watch the blue-haired genius by his side.

Hotaru was having a hard time fighting her desire to Silence the entire universe she was currently in. The rampant evil in the Ravagers called to her darker side, the part of her that was created to destroy and she bit her lip with the effort it was costing her. Small beads of perspiration dotted her upper lip as she struggled to keep from transforming and dropping her Glaive, but the remembrance of the brutality she had witnessed was making it harder and harder. 'I always thought that Chaos was the worst evil we could ever face, but I'm horrified to discover that there are worse things out in the universe. These Ravagers have no redeeming qualities whatsoever. It will be a pleasure to eradicate them completely. They are a blight upon this galaxy, a cancer slowly eating away at the goodness that is still present here in the people,' Hotaru agonized, her large violet eyes shifting from light to dark and back again, reflecting the struggle within her.

Wufei was seated next to Hotaru and he frowned at the frail girl shuddering by his side. A corner of his lip lifted in a sneer as he contemplated her waxy complexion and what he thought were the signs of fear across her face. 'Feh, they haven't even joined us yet and they're already afraid. What can I expect from a bunch of onnas? I remember that this one didn't do much except heal Rei when that one Ravager threw her across the battlefield. At least she's somewhat useful, though I don't know how effective she'll be if she's shaking like a leaf in a storm. I don't care if they do join us. I won't be risking my neck to save their weak selves. This is a war and there is no room in it for onnas,' he silently humphed, leaning back against his chair and presenting everyone with a disdainful glare. He respected the military presence in this room as much as he respected women, and he found them to be too caught up in politics to be effective.

Mamoru was still as a statue and his face seemed to be carved in granite as he went over the information given to them earlier in the briefing on board the space cruiser they had arrived on. He was abhorred by the senseless violence of the Ravagers and their flesh-eating ways but he struggled with the distraction of knowing that his beloved Usagi was completely catatonic for the time being. 'What if Quatre's house is attacked while we're not there? She'll be defenseless! I know I have to be here to learn and to share what I know, but I would much rather prefer to be by my Usako's side even if I cannot touch her right now. I know the longer we are here, the closer Rei-chan and the others will get to their past lovers, regardless of what Setsuna says about them being different from their past selves. She seems to forget that the Senshi are different as well. Maybe it's a reflection of how the men changed. I can't help but feel that there will be massive heartbreak in our future, either through the relationships not working out or just the opposite and having to face the reality that we do not share the same dimension. Which ones of these girls will want to stay here and which ones will go back? I can't in all honesty even ask them to forsake their chance at love so that Usako and I will be happy. They've given so much already,' Mamoru despaired as he covertly looked at each of the members of the Senshi.

Setsuna was seated next to Mamoru and her thoughts were unsettled as was her heart. Her garnet eyes reflected nothing, their opaque surface showing not a glimpse of the shock that was reverberating through her very being. She had recalled some very key information about the Ravagers and it was killing her to keep it from the others but she knew she could not reveal what she had discovered without jeopardizing the timeline even more. Sorrow and guilt swamped her, leaving her feeling wrung out. The weight of all of her years of existence had never seemed so heavy as in this moment. 'How could this have happened? When these events were set in place so long ago, I never thought it would actually come to this. I had actually forgotten about them all, the lovers of the younger Senshi. I knew there were loves they had known and cared deeply for. What made me push them from my mind and bury the memories? If the others knew of this, they would never trust me again and I wouldn't blame them a bit. How I wish I had someone to confide in and to advise me on how to proceed,' she mentally cried out, the only sign that something was going on being the slight downturn to her burgundy glossed lips.

Quatre paid close attention to the assorted scientists and officials on the other side of the table, hoping to hear more information about the Ravagers, especially why they hadn't received prior notice to the attack that had taken so many lives in Stratos City. He felt inexplicably guilty over the lives lost, his soft heart bleeding for the victims and the terror they must have endured in their last moments. 'Did they wonder where the Gundams were; why we weren't protecting and defending them the way we always have? Did they lose faith in us and curse us with their dying breaths? What more could we have done for them,' he asked himself, his heart twisting with sadness. He would have been lost in his sorrow if not for hearing Minako snort softly next to him, her eyes shining as she looked down the length of the table at her friend, Makoto. He observed her carefully, noting the wealth of sunshine blonde hair and the soft blue eyes that seemed to radiate this aura of confidence and understanding. He let himself be momentarily captivated by her beauty before letting his mind drift over the events of the last two days. He recalled her wit and diplomatic abilities with amusement and marveled over her leadership on the battlefield. 'I could be very happy with someone like her by my side, keeping me company. I don't think I could ever be unhappy around her for long,' he thought wistfully, his eyes glazing slightly with the dreamy images he had conjured in his mind. He was abruptly brought out of his self-induced trance when he realized that those blue eyes he had been admiring so intently were currently riveted on his face with the utmost fascination. He flushed red and immediately snapped his head back to the conversation taking place between the political officials about whether or not the Senshi should be allowed to ally themselves with the United Earth Alliance.

Minako almost groaned in disappointment as Quatre turned around so fast that she feared he would suffer from backlash. 'Way to go, Minako, man repellant of the universe! Do I have a sign over my head that says I'm dangerous or leprous or something? I thought I could feel attraction from him, just like I felt Mako-chan being attracted to someone in this room. Maybe it's just my own attraction to him coloring my senses? Nah, I should be able to feel the difference. So why did he just look away from me like I was some hideous beast? Maybe he was embarrassed at being caught. I'll ask Rei-chan later when this meeting is over. I don't know why we're having this conversation right now. I don't think it should even be a question of whether or not we'll help but more a question of how soon can we get out there and blast those uglies back to wherever they came from. There's no doubt in my mind at all about what the right course for us is. I doubted before, but after seeing what these things are capable of, there's no way I'm going to let scum like that live,' Minako thought adamantly, ready to use her position as leader of the Inner Senshi to sway any of those who might oppose her.

Rei sat next to Minako and could feel her best friend practically squirm with all of the thoughts that were swimming in her head. She had to stifle a small smile as she recalled how Minako could jump from topic to topic without hesitation and expect everyone else around her to know exactly when she had changed topics. She had heard all of the information they were going through now beforehand when she had first arrived in this universe so she was slightly bored. She bit her lip and looked at her fellow Senshi, hoping to see some sort of indication of how they were all reacting to the data they were being exposed to. She was almost sure that Minako, Makoto and Haruka would want to stay and fight, but the others were enigmas to her, even Ami and Hotaru. Though she was close to both girls, she knew they preferred to not fight, always looking for ways to solve situations in non-violent ways and only resorting to fighting as a final option. She prayed that her friends would choose to get involved even though she knew it would be very dangerous for them to fight the Ravagers. 'These monsters are unlike anything we have ever seen or fought before. These aren't the same goofy, incompetent youma we've faced hundreds of times, who were only concerned about causing mayhem and getting some quick energy. These Ravagers mean business and if it means killing everyone in sight, they'll do it. The Alliance doesn't even know what the true motives of these things are, much less as to why they chose to make themselves known now. The pure warrior in me doesn't care; it just wants to destroy them and make sure that the innocent are protected in the meanwhile. The part of me that embodies Mars, the God of War, wants to know why, wants to understand their strategy so I can annihilate them more efficiently. Kami-sama, I sound like Heero! Hmmm, I wonder what is going through his head right now? He hasn't said anything since I kissed him in the hallway and there's been plenty of opportunity for him to say something, give me some sort of hint as to whether or not he's interested in pursuing this attraction between us or if he thinks the whole incident last night was a mistake,' she silently fumed. She found herself getting more and more upset as she thought about the many times he could have said something to her onboard the spaceship or before the officials had come in. She scowled slightly, flicking an angry glare at the enigmatic man next to her, who was completely oblivious to her.

Heero had spent the entire time since his contact with Rei muddling over his current predicament. He had originally left the library intent on telling her that he didn't want to get involved with someone who might have to leave at a moment's notice and that he wasn't prepared to get heavily involved with someone other than his Gundam. That had all changed though, when Rei had kissed him with the scorching intensity of a nova star, flooding him with desire and feelings that had left him yearning for more. He knew it was unfair of him to make her wait for his response, but a part of him wanted her to suffer for making him have to come out of his cold, emotionless shell. He had been fine not being able to feel because feelings were weaknesses he couldn't afford, couldn't fully fathom. Now he felt as if he were left to flounder in uncharted territory with no knowledge of the rules or boundaries. He hated feeling as if he had no control over the situation surrounding him and she kept throwing him for a loop with her words and actions. Relena had tried to do the same thing, but she had been unable to pierce his walled-up heart with her silly fumblings of love and grandiose speeches of peace and happiness. More often than not, he had wanted to shake her before slapping her roundly for denigrating what he and his fellow pilots were trying to do. She had no concept of what he and the others had to live through, no realization of what war was really like. Rei, on the other hand, hadn't even tried to capture his attention. She had fought by his side without complaint, understanding the need for sheer intensity and dedication. However, her velvet gaze, silken hair and satiny skin had driven him to distraction on more occasions than even he was willing to admit. He was so aware of her that he knew the precise moment she glared at him because he could feel the heat of her stare. Stealthily, his hand moved under the table and, with unerring precision, found hers. He grasped it lightly in his and traced the word yes with his thumb on the back of her hand before he could try to convince himself to stop. He felt her quick, indrawn breath and almost smiled to realize that he affected her as much as she affected him.

Rei's mind reeled under the impact of Heero's actions. She had been ready to give up, to cut her losses and try to move on with her life before she embarrassed herself further by pushing herself on him any more than she already had. Now, he had changed everything with just one gesture. She felt the steel wall that was ready to be put back into place around her heart fall once more, a victim of her desire to be loved. She turned to Heero and smiled uncertainly, hoping her mind and heart weren't playing tricks on her. 'If this is a joke, I will kill him and then myself,' she chanted in her mind silently, praying that he would return the smile. Her heart leapt in her throat as one corner of his mouth rose slightly, the smallest of smiles. Luckily for Heero, no one saw the smile he bestowed on Rei for he would never have lived it down. The two continued to gaze at each other, a warmth creeping through both of them. Unfortunately, it didn't last as the world around them intruded upon their private moment.

"…what will your decision be," questioned a burly man in an impressively decorated military uniform. Rei remembered him as being General Ogrizovic, head of the ground troops of the northern sector of Earth. He was a gruff, no-nonsense kind of man who just wanted the job done in the most efficient manner possible. She wasn't surprised to hear him spring the question of whether or not the Senshi would cooperate with them.

"You have our utmost dedication to your cause. We will do whatever is necessary to assist you in every way we can," Mamoru stated firmly, his voice hoarse with conviction. He had battled internally, his desires versus his duties, but had known what the outcome would be from the very start. He could not, in good faith, abandon anyone who had need of their services. If he had, he would not have been the man Usagi had fallen in love with so many lifetimes ago. More to the point, he could not have lived with himself if he had turned his back on a universe full of nearly defenseless people. He silently apologized to his unborn daughter, hoping that he had not irrevocably denied her existence. He straightened his shoulders, stood from his chair and looked at the Senshi, all of whom had nodded when he had made his statement. They were behind their prince 110% in this matter and had let him know that they would follow his wishes completely. They too all stood and brought their right arms up and over their chests, their hands fisted and laid atop their hearts.

Rei sucked in a sharp breath as she saw this demonstration of dedication. It was rarely seen from the Senshi, especially the Senshi as a whole group. She felt tears prick her eyes as she saw the unwavering looks of courage on their faces and stood slowly and copied the gesture, immensely grateful and proud. She watched as Mamoru nodded, accepting the tribute and the oath silently given by all of the Senshi, an oath that could only be broken by death and not given lightly. The oath was one of pure trust, a placing of their lives in his hands, and consequently, in the hands of these men and officers now facing them. The last time such a gesture had been made was during the Silver Millennium, right before Queen Beryl and Metallia had launched an all-out assault on the Moon.

"What's going on? This isn't the normal way of agreement for you guys, is it," questioned Duo as he observed the ramrod straight posture and proud tilt of their heads. He shook his head slightly at the thought that the stance seemed to be somehow familiar to him and it struck him that he had seen it done before somewhere else.

"Iie. This is a sacred pledge on our part, that as long as your cause is just, we will offer our all with no qualms," answered Ami, looking down at Duo, who was still seated. Her gaze was serene with the knowledge that what they were doing was right.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna. You don't know how much this will mean to the people, though they do not know of you, just as they do not really know of the Gundam pilots," Zechs responded, deeply touched by the courage he was seeing in their faces. He studied the man and young women facing him, seeing their eyes glint with purpose and faith. It uncannily reminded him of how the Gundam pilots' faces had been when he had first seen them, and truly looked at them and not at their mechs. 'Has it been that long since I first laid eyes upon these young men, since we fought against each other in the war, instead of fighting beside each other? It seems like only yesterday that I was trying to shoot Heero down before he could make it into Earth's atmosphere with his Gundam. Who ever thought that we would ever fight for the same side,' he briefly wondered, his pale blue eyes hooded with remembrances of the past and comrades long gone. (A/N: Treize-sama!)

Dr. Q was rubbing his hands in glee at the thought of the new data he would get on magic from so many new sources. He was nearly delirious with rapture at the thought of the breakthroughs that could possibly happen and grinned at the other scientists in the room, their joy like a beacon. "This is wonderful! We should start immediately with gathering the new information on what your capabilities are since we don't know if your powers are as suitable to combating these Ravagers. They may not be as effective as Hino-san's," the bespectacled man reasoned. The others looked to Rei, who nodded her head in assurance that this seemingly over-excited man was indeed a scientist to be trusted. Seeing the looks of resignation on the Senshi's faces, Dr. Q immediately motioned at them. "Please transform so we can begin on our research," he said, whipping out a palm-sized device with a thick antenna protruding from the top. The other scientists followed suit, whipping out similar devices and pointing them in the direction of the Senshi.

After another hesitant glance at Rei, the Senshi transformed, as did Mamoru. As the effects faded, revealing their new forms, the Senshi were mildly surprised to see that Rei had transformed as well. 

"I couldn't let you guys do this on your own, could I? I thought you might be more comfortable if I henshined with you," Rei offered, her smile whimsical in its sweetness. She felt deeply grateful that her friends had chosen to stay and fight, even if it had been brought about by Usagi's inability to help them teleport back to their home dimension.

The remaining people watched as the scientists swarmed over the Senshi, taking blood samples and DNA tests with the lasers attached to the handheld devices they had. It was all painless and very precise, much to the surprise of the Senshi and the fascination of one particular blue-haired Senshi. The gathered Senshi fidgeted slightly, unused to being so open and forthright with information on themselves. Normally, Ami had to hack into medical databases to change or erase any information on them that might have been gathered from them during regular check-ups or physicals. They watched as the scientists buzzed with excitement, volleying back and forth from each other like over-excited puppies and making exclamations of "Amazing!", "Wonderful!", or "Incredible!" from time to time. They were also all led down to another lab and made to demonstrate their different attacks, even Rei, in front of the different generals and Preventer Wind. After much deliberation, Dr. Q turned back to the Senshi and said, "We can pinpoint most of your attacks to a particular element but some of them seem a little out of the ordinary or don't follow the element we connected with you. Could you please enlighten us as to exactly which element you belong to?"

The Senshi smirked slightly at that remark, used to being slightly out of the ordinary, even for Senshi. Minako stood forward first and introduced herself.

"I am Sailor Venus. My guardian is the planet Venus, the planet of love, and my attacks are light and love based with a little beauty thrown in," Minako said, winking and blowing kisses while the other Senshi groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I thought we were through with the cheesy opening lines, but obviously we're not, so here goes mine. I am Sailor Jupiter. My guardian is the planet Jupiter, the planet of protection, and my attacks are lightning and tree based and I don't throw anything else in," Makoto said dryly to the appreciative laughter of Haruka and Michiru while dodging the playful punch of Minako.

"I am Sailor Mercury. The planet Mercury is my guardian and it rules over intelligence. My attacks are ice and fog based and are more defensive in nature," Ami said calmly, her blue eyes shielded behind the glass of her visor.

"I am Sailor Uranus and the leader of the Outer Senshi while Venus is the leader of the Inner Senshi. My planet is Uranus, the planet of the heavens. (A/N: Uranus governs the field of astronomy, not wind, even though I am making Haruka's attacks wind based because of her World Shaking attack.) My powers are based on the power of the wind," Haruka said seriously, her earlier mirth fading.

"I am Sailor Neptune and my planet is Neptune, which rules over water. My attacks are water based, most specifically ocean based," Michiru said gracefully, her voice lulling and soothing in its softness.

"I thought we only had to say these silly things when fighting youma! I am Sailor Saturn. My planet, Saturn, rules over Time. (A/N: Another fun fact for you! Saturn was also known as Father Time and the Greek name is Chronos. I have no idea of why she is the Senshi of Death and rebirth though.) However, my attacks are based on death and rebirth. I can heal as well as destroy," Hotaru stated matter-of-factly, her nerves settled after she had made her pledge to protect this dimension. She gripped her Silence Glaive with steady hands.

"I am Sailor Pluto. My guardian planet is Pluto, the ruler of the dead, but all of my attacks are time and space based," Setsuna explained, her Time Staff held in her hands loosely.

"And I am Sailor Mars, though most of you know this already. My guardian is the planet Mars, which reigns over all things associated with war. My attacks are purely fire based though," Rei said proudly, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a smooth motion.

"I am Prince Endymion, the prince of Earth," Mamoru said simply, his armor gleaming under the artificial light. (A/N: I HATE Tuxedo Mask. I think he's goofy beyond all imaginings so I'm making it that that was a phase he was going through and he no longer transforms into that inane poetry babbling, goofy dressed freak. Ah! The power of being an author!)

"That's it? You're the prince of Earth? Don't you have more names and stuff like the girls do? A guardian thing and what-not? It sounds like you got the royal shaft, Your Highness," exclaimed Duo, his eyes wide at the list the Senshi had just gone through. "Who knew that you babes had this much power! Ravagers, say good-bye to your monster butts and say hello to a whole new reality of pain coming your way. It's absolutely amazing what those mini-skirts conceal," he murmured in surprise. He sent a goofy grin to Haruka and Rei who were frowning disapprovingly at him for his remark.

"I am the Prince of Earth in my dimension and as such, can tap into the power of the earth itself to do my bidding. I am not a Senshi like the others, just as Usako is not a Senshi either. She is the Princess of the Moon," Mamoru replied, his blue eyes deep and enigmatic. He knew this day would come sooner or later, but he had never envisioned revealing his news in this kind of situation.

"If Usagi-san is not a Senshi like the others, then why is she dressed similar to them," Quatre asked among the slight babble of confusion that arose after Mamoru's statement. The other Senshi were staring at Mamoru oddly, except for Setsuna who was completely composed.

"There was a…mistake when Serenity-hime was awakened. She was never meant to be a Senshi," stated Setsuna, glad they had at least mentioned Usagi to the scientists and military officials during the blood tests and other research.

The Senshi gaped at Setsuna for they had never heard this information before. They knew Usagi had not been a Senshi before, but they had never questioned as to why she was one in the present. They had assumed it was a new way for her power to manifest.

Seeing the looks of puzzlement and disbelief on her fellow Senshis' faces, Setsuna sighed before continuing her explanation. "Serenity-hime or Usagi has no real powers of her own. They all derive from the Ginzuishou and the power you give her. In fact, the crystal was originally empowered by you pooling your powers when it was created on the planet Mars. Haven't you ever wondered why she doesn't power up like you do? You all power up and gain new transformations and abilities when your spirit, will, and heart all act together to grant you new ones. Sailor Moon has always powered up when she receives a new wand or when you pour power into her, as evidenced by the many wands she has gone through already. The Grail would never have given her the Super transformation if you had not sent your power into the Grail and consequently, into her. Her power is completely dependent upon the feelings you have for her. If you were not willing to give your power to her, she would be powerless," concluded Setsuna.

"The Ginzuishou was created on Mars, my home planet? I always thought that the crystal was an heirloom passed down through generations of Queen Serenitys," Rei said, shaking her head in disbelief, as her whole concept of the Silver Millennium seemed to dissolve in front of her very eyes. She rocked back lightly on her heels as the ramifications of what Setsuna had just said sank fully into her mind.

"Iie. In fact, it was the eight of us who formed the crystal. We chose Mars to form it on because the intense heat of your planet's inner core would bind and meld our powers completely. We gave it to Queen Serenity before Princess Serenity was even born so that the crystal would have time to bond with Queen Serenity's body. That way, her heir, Princess Serenity could handle the power of the crystal, when she was born. (A/N: The Senshi were all born before Serenity and were already Senshi by the time Serenity was born. This is in the Sailor Moon manga for the SuperS season. I have it in my story that all of the Senshi are kind of like Chibiusa in that they age exceedingly slow, therefore for them to look 18 at the end of the Silver Millennium, they are actually several thousand years old.) Do you have any other questions," asked Setsuna patiently, tilting her head to one side as she watched the girls struggle to make sense of something they had never thought of as being possible.

"Yeah, I have a question! Exactly how powerful are you guys anyway," Duo said, eager to get the burning question in his mind out in the open.

"Extremely powerful. Under certain circumstances, we could become even more powerful than we already are. The others do not remember all of their memories from the Silver Millennium, a kingdom from our ancient past and where we originally lived before they were killed and reborn into our present time. When they do, they will realize that they haven't tapped into some of their more awe-inspiring abilities yet," Setsuna stated, hoping that the information she had given them wouldn't bring up memories or questions that she could not answer just yet. She had deliberately glossed over the details of the Silver Millennium in hope that it would not trigger any remembrances.

"You guys have been reincarnated," Duo questioned, his eyes wide with the continuing stream of surprises he was getting. "How did that happen?"

"The others were reborn as the last dying wish of our Queen Serenity, Serenity-hime's mother, and sent into the future as safeguards against a possible evil. She used the power of the Ginzuishou to make her wish come true but died as a result of using that power, since the crystal has power that cannot be fully controlled by one person. After all, it is composed of the powers of the 8 guardians of our solar system," Pluto said neutrally, careful to not give away any more information.

"You say the others don't remember their memories, but you obviously do. Why haven't you powered up then," asked Heero suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as he studied Setsuna for any signs of lying.

"I cannot power up until the others do, for fear of destroying the timeline by rushing transformations that should not take place yet. I did not die when the others did, but lived on the guard the Gates of Time until I was needed again," Setsuna said calmly in reaction to Heero's tone of voice. 'You always were the quick one, weren't you, Heero? I'll have to remember to be extra careful around you. It's so hard to pull anything past you,' the time guardian thought fondly, inwardly smiling.

"The crystal that is currently around Usagi-san is this Ginzuishou you've mentioned. It's like a power battery of some sort then and it allows you to teleport," questioned Trowa, his green eyes thoughtful as organized all the new information in his mind.

"Hai, though the ginzuishou is not needed for a regular teleport. We can teleport just about anywhere within reasonable distance as long as we have enough members to power it, which is usually at least five if we want to go off planet. Even less are needed for short distances," Ami answered as she came to terms with this new perspective on her own powers and those of her princess.

"And what's a chibiusa? Is that another type of crystal or power or something," Duo asked, happy to be finally getting the answers he had wanted from earlier in the day.

The girls all chuckled and Mamoru looked pained upon hearing this question. "Chibiusa is mine and Usako's daughter from the future. She is not an animal, vegetable or mineral," Mamoru said patiently amid another fit of giggles.

"You have a daughter in the future and you already know about her," goggled Duo, his lavender eyes wide with amazement. 'Wow! What a weird life these guys have! It's kind of cool though,' he thought excitedly.

"Let's just say that we've been to times and places we probably shouldn't have been several times now," Setsuna retorted dryly as the others erupted into another fit of laughter and sheepish shrugs.

Things were beginning to die down and Zechs was about to state that all of the Senshi and Mamoru had been accepted as operatives when a messenger rushed in, breathless and frightened. Everyone tensed, expecting the news of another Ravager attack. However, they were shocked to hear the young man proclaim, "Vice Minister Darlian has been found!"

####***

A/N: Gah! So sorry for the delay again, but I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it again. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and the story just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. I hope I've given you all something to think about with some of the story points because some of the stuff mentioned in this chapter will have huge repercussions on later chapters. There are going to be tons of flashbacks and memories happening for everyone, to Pluto's dismay, and lots more romantic development now that I've started hooking some of my characters in a reasonable fashion. (I hate fics that just throw characters together. I want to see a relationship develop, dang it, not just have them see each other and declare undying love for each other in a heartbeat.) * Duo walking around and chanting: Whoohoo! I'm going to get me some loving! I'm going to get me some loving! * 

Next time: Relena's back? How does this affect everyone? Also, relationships start to heat up and some almost get killed before they can begin!


	14. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I own my computer, an extensive manga anime collection, tons of plushies, wall scrolls, posters and assorted toys, the stuff in my bedroom, and an enormous amount of CD's. Do you see the words Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon in there? No? Well, I don't own them then! ~_^

Dedication: To my fellow Troublesome Foursome (Actually, I should say Fivesome because Raye10588 has become a sis too!) for being there for me throughout the writing process and just when I was feeling goofy. Big huge glomps to you! **RubyRedDragon05: I'm posting as soon as I can but I'm trying to be better about it! BTW, try http://www.fortunecity.com/business/johns/1394/index.html if you want to have a custom made Wufei plushie. They're awesome! ****Marsgoddess: Wufei will definitely be having some problems soon! Heehee! I just love torturing him! ****Alexia Goddess: I offer this newest chapter to you humbly. Sorry for giving you anxiety! Please don't go bald pulling out your hair! ****marzy001: Isn't Zechs just the sexiest? Don't worry about your fic, you're doing great! ****monoxide child: You can use the crystal theory if you like since I love your stories and really respect you as an author. Can you tell that I love to mess with my characters as much as possible? ~_^ And Duo is perfect as a means to do just about anything! ****Petra: Thank you for the review and I hope the story keeps you entertained! ****skyprincess: I swear there is more Rei/Heero romance coming! ****MarsFireGoddess: Well, you know what they say about the course of true love never running smooth! And the other couples will definitely be coming. The baby Heeros probably won't show up in this fic though, maybe the next one or in an epilogue? Hmmmm…. ****Li Ying Fa: A catfight between Rei and Relena? It could happen…. ****marsbab9: Thank you so much! Your review made me glow all day! ****IsleofSolitude: Well, there will definitely be more memories back! ****Anairb: Wow! You read pretty much the whole story in one day! I'm flattered and hope you'll continue to like the story! ****huffpuff: Oh, I'm so glad to see your review since I wasn't expecting you to read any of my stuff. Thank you so much! *bows deeply* ****makoto: I'll see what I can do about more Duo/Ami and Makoto/Trowa!**

A/N: Gomen, minna! I had meant to have this out as a Valentine's Day present to all of you, but I got a new computer that I had to install and hook up, my social life picked up and I just didn't think it was right to release on the most romantic day of the year. I'm trying to be better!

####***

            Everyone rushed from the science lab and testing grounds at the shocking announcement that the previously missing Vice Minister Darlian had been found, leaving the Senshi to look in wonder at the suddenly deserted room. Rei bit her lip, for she recognized the name as being the one of the woman who had been involved with Heero before her arrival. Trowa had told her that Relena had meant nothing to Heero; that she was in love with Heero but he had not reciprocated the feelings. However, it was difficult for Rei to remain confident in this one area when she had been hurt so many times before and her relationship with Heero was still on unstable ground.

"Well, I guess we're already old news. So what's all this commotion over this Darlian person? Is he like the Three Lights, Rei-chan," Minako asked, her eyes bright with curiosity as she tilted her head in question.

"Iie. First of all, Darlian is the last name of the Vice-minister of the United Earth Alliance. Secondly, Vice-minister Darlian's first name is Relena. Relena Darlian is only one year older than we are but she is the second most powerful person in this galaxy. She is known as the Purveyor of Peace because that is all she has ever wanted. She has promoted the philosophy of complete non-aggression, which is probably one of the reasons why this dimension is so vulnerable to the Ravagers. All weaponry and the study of warfare was pretty much discouraged if not outright banned because of her urgings. She is extremely influential and she was reported missing a couple of weeks ago when her shuttle never arrived at her planned destination," Rei concluded matter-of-factly, having done research on the members of the government when she had arrived, believing in the fact that forewarned was forearmed. She found shelter from her feelings in the need to inform her friends.

"Complete non-aggression? Is she insane? Even in Crystal Tokyo, which is completely peaceful, almost a utopia, the people have us to protect them. Peace is not something one can just attain. It has to be guarded and sometimes fought for," Haruka snorted in disbelief. "What was she thinking, that because they gave up their weapons that everyone else would too? She just made this universe ripe for the picking by any evil force out there, which is exactly what is happening right now with these Ravagers." Haruka shook her head at the idea of the lives lost because of one person's misguided philosophy.

"People who have never had to fight don't understand things the way those of us who have sacrificed our lives to protect them do. They will never understand because they cannot see or have not seen the world the way we have to. They don't understand that principles can be a wonderful dream, but it doesn't do much to protect one in battle," Hotaru said wearily, her eyes reflecting her bitterness. She ran her hand up and down her glaive absentmindedly, feeling the coolness of the metal penetrate through her gloves, so unlike when she was in battle and the metal was hot to the touch from the power she channeled through it.

            The others nodded in silent agreement to Hotaru's words, wondering how much bloodshed and carnage their eyes would have to see, how many times their hearts would break at tragedies that could not be averted. Several of them wondered how much they would be changed during the upcoming battles, for it was something they knew they could not avoid. 

            Mamoru lifted his head from his contemplation and murmured, "We should see if we can follow the others. We need to know as much as we can so we will be able to go into battle with our eyes wide open. I don't want any of you hurt because of misinformation. I will not let you be hurt." Mamoru's fierce conviction was evident in his voice, deep and rich with emotion. The Senshi nodded and smiled at their Prince, confident that he would do all within his power to protect them as they would do their all to protect him and their princess and the innocent people of this dimension

"Follow me then. I can track the pilots' destination," stated Rei, tapping her wrist gently. A slim black band seemed to rise from the snowy whiteness of her glove and gave out a gentle beep. She tapped on it for several seconds and nodded, walking toward the door.

"What is that? And how did it come from your Senshi fuku," Ami asked, her face shining with surprise and delight at the little technological marvel. She studied the slim black band admiringly and wondered what new advance would be revealed to her.

            Rei smiled, happy to distract herself with chatting with her sometimes shy comrade. "This is one of the coolest things I have seen here and it's so useful! It has a map, a tracking device and a communicator all in one. I can contact or be contacted by the Maganacs or any of the pilots with the press of a button and I can find out exactly where they are if they're in the same vicinity as I am. In fact, they're only down the hall from us right now. I'm sure Quatre-kun will have them made available to you as soon as we get home. As for how it's possible for it to appear while I'm henshined, it consists of phased molecules that have been bonded to me since I've worn it for more than several days. I can even change its color and will it away with a thought," Rei responded as she walked down the hall, leading the others. She swept a long lock of violet hair behind one ear in a nervous gesture and passed her hand over a sensor plate to open the door of her destination.

            The door whooshed open on a silent gust of air, revealing a huddle of anxious, babbling men who were all gesturing wildly in excitement. The pilots stood in a row off to one side, varying degrees of concern on their faces. Zechs was hovering protectively over a prone figure and was clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly in uncertainty and fear. A woman with short, dark blue hair leaned tiredly against the wall, a huge bruise rapidly forming on one cheek. Her slumped figure telegraphed her exhaustion clearly to anyone looking at her, but her dark eyes were fixed intently on Zechs and filled with worry. Another woman with honey gold hair arranged in two fat curls framing her face had her hands braced upon the handles of a wheelchair with a young redheaded girl sitting primly in the seat. Both looked frazzled and the blonde had a jagged scrape along her hairline while the younger girl looked frightened, battered and on the verge of tears. The blonde was staring intently at Wufei, who was trying mightily to ignore her.

            Duo looked up at the sound of the opening door and beckoned them over with a small smile. Walking silently so as to not disturb the occupants of the room and bring attention to themselves, the Senshi arranged themselves around the pilots, already becoming used to their presence. They looked over at the much fussed over Vice Minister lying on a stretcher on top of a stainless steel table. The figure looked as if she had been through hell and back again. Dark blonde hair that looked as if it had been shorn by dull, rusty blades lay in ragged clumps around her face, falling only slightly below her chin. Deep purple bruises ringed her closed eyes, giving the appearance of a raccoon. Pale, bloodless lips were puffy and swollen, the tender skin chapped and blistered. The young woman was rail thin and the skin across her face looked as if it was stretched taut over the frame of her face and was mottled beyond recognition. The most horrifying thing was the number of thin razor marks that criss-crossed her body in random patterns in an eerie web design, as was the sight of dark red blood caked on her arms from fingertips to elbow. Hotaru whispered softly to Michiru, "Is she dead? I cannot imagine any regular human being looking like that and surviving."

            Michiru shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty. Granted, they had been in worse situations and survived, but the limits of the human body were fuzzy in her mind since her realization of her Senshi status several years ago and she had no idea if it was possible for someone to survive such trauma.

            Zechs dropped to his knees beside the figure, his hands gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles showed white. "Relena! What happened to you? Who did this to you, my sister," he whispered hoarsely. He bent his head, his forehead resting against her pale arm and took a shuddering breath, trying desperately to not sob at the sight of his baby sister so horribly injured. He almost jumped when a pale hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the dark blue haired woman staring at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Noin, what happened? Tell me everything," he demanded, gripping her hand tightly in his.

            Noin winced at the crushing grip around her already injured hand, but refrained from saying anything for she knew Zechs was beyond noticing anything but Relena. "First, Zechs, she's not dead. Not yet anyway. She's still alive. Please notify the medics to get here as soon as possible. The med-unit in my ship wasn't enough to heal her, only keep her steady," she responded urgently, hoping that her voice would reach him and give him hope.

            The scientists and officials snapped to attention at her words, shaking off their shock and orders to have a med-team dispatched to their location barked out in no uncertain terms were soon underway. They seemed to come alive then, ordering research teams to check out Noin's heavily damaged ship and additional medical teams sent to take care of the other three wounded women. Additional orders were made to the exploration teams, the coordinates of Relena's last known location relayed to see if there were any other survivors from her diplomatic mission.

            All the while, Zechs kneeled in front of Noin, his face slowly unfreezing as her words sank in. "She's alive? Please tell me the truth, Noin," Zechs uttered huskily, his voice betraying the fear that he was being placated to keep him calm. His light blue eyes were wild with the need for the truth; they calmed slightly as she nodded, her happiness in her eyes as she realized she might not lose the man she loved to his despair.

"I was sent to pick up Sally and Mariemaia when they called in on the emergency frequency, remember? I went out beyond the Daedelus quadrant and found them in an abandoned mansion on one of the old luxury asteroid resorts, cut off from all communication except for a small booster radio that Sally salvaged when her ship went down. She had been on her way to rendezvous with Lady Une, who had also encountered problems with her ship. It seems the electromagnetic fields in that particular asteroid belt have polarized in such a way that it acts like an electromagnetic pulse, shorting out all technology within a 10-mile radius. It caused Lady Une's ship to go down when she was on her way to her vacation home on Colony L-8. She was able to get a message to Sally, stationed in the new base on Colony L-5, who left before she had even officially checked in. She made her way to Lady Une's location but ended up encountering the same electromagnetic pulse, consequently knocking her ship out of commission as well. When she came to, Mariemaia was crawling towards her. Sally says they were both unable to find Une anywhere and Mariemaia doesn't know where she went because she had come down with a fever that knocked her out for several days. Sally thinks Une went out exploring the asteroid to see if there were any supplies she could salvage to aid Mariemaia's recovery," Noin said wearily, running her free hand through her messy hair.

"We looked everywhere we could for her, but the electric storms that were blowing all over the asteroid made it hard on visibility and became a hazard for Mariemaia in her wheelchair. That's when I finally broke through to HQ on my radio system and reported my location to you. I hoped that the storms were a fluke and we could somehow find Une with a rescue party," Sally added, her eyes filled with concern for her missing friend.

"Unfortunately, the electromagnetic storm hadn't abated by the time I arrived and I almost met the same fate as Sally and Une. Luckily, Sally had let us know about the circumstances surrounding her crash on the asteroid and I had a backup generator and surveillance equipment that let me ascertain whether or not there was a possible hazard awaiting me. I sent down a non-metallic probe that had a shielding mechanism that was able to weather the storm long enough to discover Sally and Mariemaia's coordinates and then get them back up to the ship. However, I tried for two more days to look for Une but there's no sign of her anywhere," Noin continued, closing her eyes wearily as she left the unspoken thought that Une was most likely dead hang in the air. Mariemaia closed her eyes and bit back a choked sob at the thought of her adopted mother, burrowing her face into Sally's shoulder when the woman knelt down and hugged her. 

"How did you find Relena," Zechs said hoarsely, his eyes stinging from tears that had come unbidden at the thought that his friend Treize was alone no more and reunited with the woman he had loved so much. He hadn't always gotten along with Une but the last two years had done much to bury the animosity between them as they had worked together in the Preventers to make Treize's dream of peace come true.

"It was a complete fluke actually. My sensors and navigational system were still impacted by the storm and I veered off course from my set flight path home. We must have been several thousand miles away from the nearest warp gate before I realized we were heading in the wrong direction and made corrections to set us back on course. That's when I picked up a distress beacon so faint on my sensors that I was sure it was another malfunction. I almost ignored it, but something told me to check it out just in case, even though I had two people severely in need of medical help because of the brutal electric storm. When I got there, all I could see was what looked to be space debris, but I decided to keep searching. I found Relena purely by accident when I stumbled over here in the remains of what was the bridge of the ship she had been on. She was an absolute mess and I almost thought that I would only be bringing back her remains for burial when I detected the smallest sign of weak pulse. I was so relieved that I picked her up and ran as fast as I could, hoping that I wasn't making things worse by moving her when she was so obviously injured. I got back to my ship and had just fastened her into the med-unit when an enormous explosion rocked through the ship. Evidently, there was a fusion leak or something that detonated after I left the hunk of rock her ship had collided into. That's how we have bruises as well. The impact of the explosion knocked me into the doorframe and Sally's head hit the console in front of her. Luckily, Mariemaia and Relena were strapped down or they would both be in worse shape than they're in now," Noin finished, sighing. By this time, medics had arrived and had moved Relena into a portable med-unit and were busy stabilizing her condition and checking to see how deep her injuries were. Other medical personnel had swarmed around Sally, Mariemaia, and Noin and were busy scanning them for internal injuries and infection with small handheld laser scanners.

"What about Hilde…and Dorothy," Duo broke in anxiously. He had been waiting patiently for Noin to make some mention of where Relena's travelling companions were located, but when he heard her finish her explanation without mentioning them, he felt a surge of panic. Granted, he and Hilde were no longer together, but that hadn't meant that he hadn't cared for her deeply as a friend. His lavender eyes met Noin's deep blue gaze and he knew before she even said anything what her answer would be when he saw the deep sorrow and the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Duo. I couldn't find them either. There was no sign of anyone else being alive in there except for Relena. All the other bodies were very obviously beyond all aid, but I couldn't find anyone that looked like Dorothy or Hilde. Even if they had been alive, the explosion would have killed them immediately. Nothing could have survived that," Noin offered remorsefully, hating the fact that she hadn't been able to bring back Une, Hilde or Dorothy. She had never felt like such a failure before in her life and her shoulders slumped in dejection, ignoring the stab of pain as an anti-inflammatory drug was applied to her numerous cuts.

"It's not your fault, Noin. You did all that you could," Quatre offered consolingly as he gripped Duo's shoulder to steady the devastated young man. He closed his eyes briefly in silent homage to the friends he had to accept were now gone from their lives forever, his light blonde bangs falling forward to hide his sorrowful expression. 

            The Senshi stood to one side and reflected on the irony of their lives. How many times had they perished in the fight against evil and been reborn again, given another chance to start over? How often would it continue to happen again and again as they faced new opposition? They had too much life for one body and these poor people, though they didn't know them personally, didn't even have a chance to live one full life. The elder Senshi looked on with pity in their gazes for the people who were left behind. The younger ones had gazes filled with sympathy and sorrow for the grief of those in the room. Minako stared with tear-filled eyes and an aching heart over at Quatre, feeling his pain deep inside of her and wondering in her mind how she could have fallen so fast for someone she barely knew while her heart argued that she had known him for forever.

            Ami was deeply puzzled and frustrated with herself when she caught herself staring at Duo once again. Her eyes had been drawn to him again and again since they had shown up in this world and no amount of self-chastisement had been effective in keeping her from noticing the attractiveness of the braided pilot. She had never been one to fall into giddy raptures over a cute guy like Makoto or Minako and was usually the voice of reason when they would want to run after a hot prospect at the lightest drop of a hat. For those reasons, she was deeply disturbed at her encompassing awareness of Duo when her mind knew it was better used in finding a way to vanquish their foes and prevent more senseless deaths from happening. 'For Kami's sake, the man just obviously lost a good friend, if not more, and here you are wondering if his flirting could be something more meaningful. Not to mention that I'm not exactly the type of girl that just grabs a guy's attention with my dazzling good looks. That's much more Minako-chan or Rei-chan's department. The guys I attract are usually drawn by my intelligence like Urawa Ryo or Taiki-kun. Somehow, I don't think Duo-san goes for bookworm girls like me,' Ami concluded sorrowfully to herself.

            All thoughts were interrupted as the medics finished stabilizing Relena and turned to Zechs to inform him of her condition and what they needed to do to restore her health. A soft moan broke through the soft murmur of conversation and all heads turned towards the source of the sound. Relena's hand twitched spasmodically and her chapped lips parted to moan, "Heero." Zechs frowned and then glared at Heero, motioning with an authoritative hand for him to approach his sister. Heero stepped up silently next to the med-unit and peered at Relena, a question in his gaze as to why she was calling for him instead of her brother. He was uncomfortable being the focus of so much attention, especially when it was centered on the wishes of one spoiled Vice Minister.

"Heero," Relena rasped once more, her eyelids cracking open to catch Heero's bland gaze. Her eyes widened and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, trailing down her face to pool on the soft silicon gel pad beneath her. Her hand rose up shakily and grasped his, turning into a death grip as she held onto him with the desperation of someone who had thought they would lose everything worthwhile in their life. "Aishiteru, Heero! I'm so happy to see you again. I thought I would never see your wonderful eyes again. It was the thought of you, waiting here for me that kept me alive all that time when I was trapped beneath the wreckage of the ship. Don't leave me again," she concluded in a dry whisper as her strength ebbed and her eyes fought a losing battle against the morphine the medics had injected into her system to help her rest and heal. Her hand remained wrapped around Heero's though, unwilling to let go for even a short period of time.

            Heero stared impassively at Relena and let her hand remain clasped around his, wondering if he was so devoid of emotion that even a severely injured woman's declaration of love would leave him cold. Relena had never been as close to him as she had thought or wanted but he hadn't cared enough to try to dissuade her from her misguided feelings. She had always wanted to make him into something he wasn't, a hero for peace trapped by the confines of war. How could one explain to her that though he didn't love war, he was comfortable with it and understood the need for it? Combat was what he had been trained to do. It was a part of him he couldn't ignore, couldn't change. No one really understood except for his fellow pilots and even then, they all had their own unique reason for why they had participated in Operation Meteor. It wasn't until Rei had entered his life that he had found someone who could accept him for what he was, a soldier dedicated to his cause. Relena had professed to love him, but how could she say that when all she ever wanted to do was change him? He looked down at her with emotionless eyes, not even caring enough to disengage her hand or respond to her pleas.

            Rei bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, unable to look away even though that was her fondest wish at the moment. Inside, her mind and heart screamed in outrage and anguish, each emotion vying for dominance. She could hear Trowa tell her that Relena meant nothing to Heero, but it was so very hard to believe when Heero stood there and accepted her pledge of love. He had had no problem pushing her away after their night kissing in the starlight. She fought the jealousy that was rising in her throat, wanting to be voiced aloud. She wanted to rip Heero away from the grasping woman, but was held by the emotion that throbbed in the woman's raspy voice as she told him that he was the reason why she kept on living. Suddenly, her vision swam before her eyes, blurring into a haze as she saw herself dying in someone's arms and telling him that she couldn't die without seeing him once more and that he had to live for her. Just as suddenly as the vision came, it disappeared and she shook her head to clear it as tears seemed to block her throat. She was nearly startled as she felt a strong arm come from behind to support her. She looked up blindly, her violet eyes awash in tears that stubbornly refused to fall. The sight of Makoto peering worriedly into her face met her gaze and she tried to smile reassuringly, but she could only manage a weary grimace. She felt Makoto pull her more securely towards her and could only gratefully lean her head against the steady shoulder that always seemed to be there for her. Her mind continued to race and she felt despair swamp her as she wondered how she could possibly compete against a declaration of love when her own feelings were so unsure. Heero had agreed to accept her challenge and give a relationship between them a chance when they were in the meeting room, but they hadn't had an opportunity to make things clear between them and discuss what it was they were feeling. Because of this, Rei wondered if Heero regretted agreeing to a relationship with her so soon. After all, he had thought Relena dead as had everyone else when so much time had elapsed after her being reported missing.

            Trowa looked at Rei leaning against Makoto, drawing strength from the supportive strength of her friend. He knew what was going through her mind and he frowned at Heero momentarily before returning his regard back to Rei. He was glad to see that some of their friends had been found, but he wondered what was going through Heero's mind that made him calmly accept Relena's words when in the past he had always brusquely ignored her. 'I hope he's not changing his mind now that Rei has finally opened up to him and made herself vulnerable. I told her to not worry about Relena's position in his life and now this happens,' he thought agitatedly, running his hand through his silky brown hair in aggravation. He was grateful to see Makoto hug her and wondered briefly at the depths of her heart. 'She seems so emotional and her heart is obviously very soft since she cares so much. I can tell that she's extremely protective of her friends from what I've seen and heard so far. She has an amazing capacity for love,' he thought idly and then dismissed the thought as being unconnected to the situation. He hoped Heero cleared things up soon before he lost Rei through stupidity.

            Quatre's brow wrinkled slightly as he pondered over Heero's unusual action of accepting Relena's gesture of love. He could feel the emotional void in Heero quite clearly. It felt like the sharp bite of an icy wind blowing from the North, freezing all in its path. It was the same as it had always been before Rei's arrival and the normally emotionless Heero started to become a tangled puzzle of rioting emotions.

            Wufei snorted softly and turned his head sharply from the scene of Relena grasping onto Heero's hand. He had never liked the weak princess. She embodied everything that he thought was weak and wrong in an onna. He had even joined Dekim Barton and Mariemaia Khushrenada in order to breathe new life back into the world she had lulled into a false sense of security and mind numbing obedience. He was disgusted that Heero would actually let her touch him. 'Feh, he's giving her false hope that he might somehow care for her when he could care less if she lived or died. He should be honest with her now more than ever. There's no reason to lead her on, especially if he's going to be involved with the little houyan (A/N: Chinese for flame. There you go, Duckie!) since she's going to give him hell if she thinks he's playing with her. It would almost serve him right for getting involved with an onna,' he thought sourly. His mood darkened even more as he caught Sally glaring at him balefully. Evidently, she hadn't rethought her position about how they had broken up and still hated him for seemingly deceiving her. He returned her glare with a furious one of his own, still angered over her implication that he would get involved with her while he was thinking of someone else, effectively lying to her. He smirked in triumph when she angrily tossed her head and looked away, feeling as if he had won a small battle with the woman. Still angered, his gaze roamed around the rest of the room before being caught by the image of Hotaru staring at him with contemplative eyes and then settling her gaze on Sally and letting a small look of pity cross her face when she looked back at him. He stiffened in outrage, rightly reading her pitying expression as one directed at him. He didn't know what was going through her mind, but the thought that she pitied him was an outrage to him. 

            The other Senshi had silently gasped in outrage at Relena's words and Heero's seeming acceptance of her love. Haruka shot an angered look over at Mamoru that spoke volumes. It quite clearly conveyed the message, He's supposed to be her lover? and Mamoru shrugged, his own brow furrowing at the disregard he felt was being dealt to one of his dearest friends. As Rei's closest male friend, he wanted to stride forward and rip the clasped hands apart, anything to banish the light of sorrow in Rei's eyes. Haruka continued to shoot daggers at Heero's back with her eyes and mentally planned on gutting him slowly with her Space Sword. You just did not go around leading her friends on and then breaking their hearts without serious consequences. Michiru, on the other hand, wasn't feeling anger so much as sorrow to see the possibility of Setsuna's earlier words come to reality right in front of her. Setsuna had warned that the pilots might be already embroiled in relationships with other people and not feel the same as they had for the Senshi in their shared past and Michiru was horrified to contemplate that this might be true in Rei's case. Hotaru was clearly unhappy at the despair she saw written across Rei's elegant face. She wondered idly if anyone would mind if she summoned her Silence Glaive and dealt a mercy killing to the blonde on the med-unit who was the unwitting source of pain for one of her closest friends. She spent several minutes convincing herself not to, and found herself very disgusted with her conscience and the internal struggle she always had when it came to destruction. Setsuna was aghast at the sight before her and wondered how Rei had come to be here if Heero's heart was already pledged to another. She shook her head in confusion for her memories of Rei and Heero were those of a couple that could not be parted, so devoted were they to each other. They had been like two halves of one whole, neither one truly alive until they had found each other. She frowned at the unforeseen obstacle that was posed by Relena and uneasily contemplated the results that could arise from this complication. Makoto had sensed the pain radiating from Rei and had immediately offered her a shoulder to lean on, knowing how much Rei hated to show weakness in front of others. She would protect Rei and make sure she had some private time to sort things out before having to confront these people. She was heartsick for her fiery friend and marveled at the control Rei had after so many emotional disturbances. She knew it would have been easy for Rei to revert back to the immature, hot-tempered girl she used to be and she wouldn't blame her if she did, but so far Rei was doing an admirable job of presenting a calm façade. Minako, on the other hand, was ready to stomp her foot in vexation at Heero's blindness. She hoped she was wearing Rei's high heels when she did it too, right on top of Heero's foot. She had never been so frustrated in her life as to when she saw this display of ridiculousness in front of her. She could read the emotions connected to love very clearly and she knew that Heero did not love Relena, so she puzzled over why he was allowing this to happen in front of Rei. Rei's emotions kept flickering back and forth between hopeless love and seething anger (A/N: Minako is not empathic like Quatre, however, I wanted her to be able to tap into the love emotions of others, like love, hate, and indifference.) and Minako worried that this would drive her best friend even further away from love than she normally kept herself. Ami was extremely sorrowful for she felt bad for the poor young woman on the med-unit, but couldn't keep herself from hoping that Heero would brush her off or indicate in some way that he didn't reciprocate the young woman's feelings. She had a very tender heart, but her loyalty remained staunchly with her friends. She had hoped that Rei would find a happy ending with Heero, somehow connecting the thought that if Rei could, so could the rest of the Senshi. For even in her heart and mind, she had wondered if only Usagi and Mamoru were destined to find and hold true love. Suddenly, she noticed that the room was uncomfortably warm and getting warmer. Her sensitivity to heat because of her ice-based powers caused her to pinpoint the source quite easily as she stared at her raven-haired friend uneasily, wondering what was going through her head and heart.

            Rei's sadness and unusual bout of self-pity was slowly giving way to a deep-seated feeling of anger. The fire in her that she normally focused into her passionate drive in fighting and all other aspects of her life was slowly emerging, unused to being dampened by sadness. She had turned all of the horrible things in her life to something better with her determination. Her heart, slowly becoming more and more vulnerable to Heero's intensity, hardened as past pains of betrayal by men surged into her memory. Her mind revolved around the niggling thought that was always present because of her emotional scars, the thought that he was just toying with her emotions before he discarded her for something better. Her pride asserted itself once more and she gently broke away from Makoto, glad for the support given but determined to not hide behind it or use it as a crutch. She ignored the questioning glances thrown her way by her concerned friends and focused her gaze on Heero's back. She continued into her dark thoughts, unaware of the Senshi squirming uncomfortably and beginning to perspire heavily from the fiery aura that was unconsciously forming around her in response to her volatile emotions. Unbidden, another flash ripped through her mind, whisking her somewhere unknown yet tantalizingly familiar to her acute senses.

### Begin Flashback ###

"How can you leave me? You know what they're saying is wrong," Rei cried out, her hand outstretched to touch the back of the man facing away from her. Tears swam in her eyes as she continued to regard the stiffly held back and firmed shoulders of the man she loved. Her fists clenched tightly into the folds of her long flame-red silk dress, the skirt creasing under the pressure. Outside the door of the cozy room, music floated into the night air, the strains signaling the beginning of another dance.

"I have a duty to my planet, just as you do. I cannot knowingly disregard the orders of my King and Queen," the deep male voice responded. "How can you ask me to turn my back on them? I would never ask you to do the same." The man stood rigidly, his aura screaming pride and duty. He looked out over the silvery hued gardens beneath the window, his eyes cold and unseeing. Soft candlelight flickered over his features, shadowing them yet lining his form in a glowing halo of light.

"If I knew they were wrong, you wouldn't even have to ask! My duty has been to Serenity first and foremost, since I was born, but if I thought she was doing something unjust, I would stand up to her. You know this is a ploy by the Dark Kingdom to sunder the allegiance made between the planets of the Silver Millennium and Earth! Endymion is staying for Serenity-hime, why won't you stay for me," she asked passionately, hating the note of pleading that had crept into her voice, the voice that had beguiled royalty and ambassadors from across the cosmos. She picked at one of the brilliant diamonds that dotted the skirt of her formal gown in the shape of icicles, an inside joke of hard ice dancing among flames. It had been one of their favorite gowns of hers and he used to compliment her every time she wore it for him. Now, she could barely stand to be in it, feeling as if the gown had become tainted during this horrid encounter.

"Endymion is the Prince of Earth. He will not disobey his parents. He will return with us as well, even if we have to take him back forcibly. We are his guards, those most loyal, and we will see to it that no harm befalls him," the man answered, his face still in shadow as he turned. The rich, midnight blue cape he wore fastened negligently to one sapphire shoulder clasp swung out in a wide arc, brushing the heavy red silk of her flowing gown as if it wanted to touch her the way he, himself, did not dare to do at this moment.

"You would not only leave me for this farce of a command, but also separate your prince from my princess? I thought you had realized that the cold comfort of duty does not apply to them! How can you even think of separating them? They would languish without each other, their spirits dying in concern and agony for the other," Rei bit out, her heart aching at the iciness she hadn't heard in his voice for eons. He had returned back to the formal stranger she had first met so many years ago and it killed a part of her to know that he had blocked her from his mind and heart so easily. The guests dancing outside in the ballroom were completely oblivious to the drama being played inside the palace, their guardians and caretakers' hearts being ripped asunder.

"The matters brought up by the King and Queen are of grave concern to them. What we have heard could be a plot to overthrow the throne. The King and Queen have decided that the truce between the earth and the Moon is to be nullified since it cannot be disproven that Queen Serenity is not entering this truce and sanctioning the engagement of the Prince and Princess in order to secure the Earth for her own purposes. For his own safety, the Prince must be returned back to Earth until things can be satisfied. A little heartbreak now can be overlooked in the greater schemes of things. When he is back at his parents' side, he will come to his senses and realize that he was being foolish and emotional," the voice intoned, the face still hidden by the shadows that he seemed to draw around him, a shield from the fiery light she emanated with her fury.

"Are you saying that you were being foolish and emotional too? Is this your way of saying that you regret loving me, regret being with me, regret giving me a piece of your heart in exchange for a piece from mine? Or are you saying that I never meant that much to you anyway? That must be it for you to turn your back on me so easily. Was I just a game perhaps, one to see if I could be tamed by the greatest warrior of Earth? Did you laugh as I fell for you, words of love pouring from my lips like wine," the Martian princess screamed, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces as he kept silent. Her fists clenched even tighter into her dress, the faceted gems cutting into her tender skin and drawing blood.

            The man saw everything, saw the blood drip down her slender fingertips and stain her beautiful gown with her angered misery. The perfectly cut diamonds of a few minutes ago now seemed to dull, shedding their beautiful light and mocking him as her blood continued to coat their perfect surfaces. He refused to respond, however, and began to walk away, towards his awaiting ship where the others waited for him with their Prince safely secured. He halted at the door, his hand turning the knob, as he heard her voice break through the heavy, stiff silence once more.

"You know that Beryl and Metallia's forces are near, that they will mount their final attack on us any day now. Will you still leave and withdraw your forces, knowing how outnumbered we will be without your support? Will you knowingly abandon us to the dark tide that will sweep over the moon and the rest of the galaxy," she asked, tamping down her infamous temper and hoping to appeal to his logic. She refused to let him know the depths of the pain in her heart at his act of betrayal. She would try one last appeal for the innocent citizenry on the Moon; not for herself, never for herself.

"My duty is to my planet and to my liege, so my answer must be Yes," he said flatly as he turned to face her for one last time, his Prussian blue eyes sweeping across her still form. With that last word, he turned and left, never looking back, exiting through the now opened door

"Heero," Rei screamed, her tears threatening to choke her as she collapsed in a heap of ruby silk. She buried her tear-streaked face in the soft, cool folds of what used to be her favorite dress and sobbed freely, the tears flowing in rivers down the porcelain beauty of her face. She cried, alone in the dark, the way she never would in front of another soul, the darkness of the room reflecting the emptiness in her soul. She sobbed as all of her bright, happy dreams turned to ash in front of her very eyes and she knew the dreams of her closest friends were also crumbling before them. She felt the life drain away from her as the bond between her and her beloved broke and she was left with a gnawing pain where her heart used to beat so happily, content and secure in her reciprocated love. Now all she had left was a dull burning inside of her as she realized the depth of his betrayal before she passed into a dark, welcome oblivion.

### End Flashback ###

            Rei came back to reality with a jarring sense of pain, her eyes swimming with the tears she had felt in her vision.

####***

A/N: Ta-da! It's short but it's out before another month passed! Aren't you proud of me? (Preens slightly at her accomplishment and then blanches when she sees a gun pointed square between her eyes. She peeks around the barrel to see a very annoyed Heero. Heero: You made me into a heart-breaking jerk! Now I'll never get Rei to come back to me!) Ah heh heh, come on, Hee-kun, you know I would never do that to you. Aren't you my favorite couple in the anime universe? Anywhoo, tune in next time for another chapter. (Runs like all the bats of hell are chasing after her.)

Next time: So Rei knows Heero was her lover. Does she believe it and if she does, what does that mean for her burgeoning relationship with our favorite Perfect Soldier? Has Relena won already?


	15. Confusion and Karaoke: Not a Good Mix

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but I am getting married soon and if Target would let me, I'd put them in my bridal registry! ^__^  
  
Dedication: All of you really amaze me! I never knew how popular this story was until I got all the nudges, e-mails and loving but pointed reminders for me to finish my story. It really made me feel guilty for not getting this out sooner, but I hope you'll all bear with me! RubyRedDragon05: I love you too! Also, your fics rock! Keep going, girl! skyprincess: I thought the last chapter was sad too but I hope you can see that things aren't as bleak as they may seem! marzy001: Getting an award from you is probably one of the greatest honors I can get and I feel very privileged to be getting one. I love your stories, Digital Destiny and I'll Remember, and I consider them a must-read for anyone into Rei! I definitely will get cracking on the next chapter! Dark Smile: Yes, you are very special! And sorry but there was no Wufei comforting Rei this time but there will be some in the future, especially when the Wufei/Hotaru relationship heats up! IsleofSolitude: How about I give you a Heero plushie instead of your teddy bear? That always cheers me up in no time! ^_^ Alexia Goddess: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, but I hope you enjoy this one! Jen- Chan: No worries here about Heero staying with Relena! Pluto's Garnet Orb will shatter first before I hand him over to that whiny….um, person/thing! Icyfire: Thanks for being so encouraging! I always look forward to your comments! Li Ying Fa: Have I told you recently how much I love your story? Well, I do! Also, there will be a showdown with Relena one day, sooner or later. Be patient and you'll all get to see Relena get what's coming to her for annoying Heero for so long! marsbab9: I'm sorry I made you cry! *hands over a tissue printed with little bat-winged Duos* Heero had to make some hard choices and now he has to live with the consequences. Maybe he'll be forgiven…Anairb: I loved your friend's fic and I'm glad you asked me to read it! Please send more recommendations my way! Heart Soul: Well, I hope I answered your request from last chapter by adding a little more action between the other couples. It seems as Rei and Heero's relationship falters, the others' are getting stronger! Hopefully, they'll all be on track soon! Me: I'm definitely adding a little conflict into Rei and Heero's relationship and you'll see it happen soon. It might be Zechs or it could be someone else…MarsFireGoddess2: Yeah, this was a sad chapter, one of my saddest actually, but it will have a happy ending after a lot of suffering and then healing! Yssan or lady pyro: Love your new fic and I'm very happy to be reading it! Please keep going! I'm so glad you've enjoyed Need so far and I hope you'll like it even more as I go along! makoto: Yes, I agree with you that Relena must die! Now, I just have to figure the most gruesome, painful way possible! *rubs hands in sadistic glee* Glad to know that someone hates her as much as I do! And I really like the Ami/Duo coupling too. They're growing on me! Fleur de Lys: I'm so glad you're back that I don't even care anymore about how long you were gone as long as you're back! And Heero was a total jerk, wasn't he? Unfortunately, poor Rei doesn't know he was her past love yet at all so that only makes it more confusing than ever! He'll just have to make it up to her! Hehe! The Firey: No pressure, Firey-chan! I'm just glad you're still interested! I hope to see something new or updated soon from you though! Mars Fire Goddess: I adore your fic like crazy and that's saying a lot because normally I don't touch Rei/Wufei pairings with a ten-foot pole! You had me completely blushing and happy with your compliments and my fiancé had to practically pluck me off the ceiling because your comments really mean a lot to me! Sanea gurl from the fire realm: I absolutely adore Rei/Heero pairings and I think I love writing about them just a little less than I love reading about them! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Azhuraea Fluer: This is definitely not discontinued and will never be discontinued until it gets to the very end, I promise! Sorry to make everyone worry about it though! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story so far though! *smiles nervously and hides behind Quatre* Rena H.M.: You're actually one of the lucky ones since you didn't have to wait as long as everyone else. I'm in total awe though that you took the time during those three days to read the entire thing because I know how huge this monster is getting to be! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart! huffpuff: I can't tell you how much it means to me that you read the entire thing and were so complimentary about the whole thing since you absolutely rock as a writer! Your CCS, FY and now, Sailor Moon Crossover stuff, always has me reading with bated breath every word. You've also had me rolling on the floor with laughter plenty of times! You also totally shame me with your ability to write several stories at once and keep them going with short waiting periods! Please tell me how you do it! Angel of Mercy: Imouto, you are the inspiration for the very first thought of writing this fic and every piece of praise I get can all be traced back to you! And since I can't seem to write an angsty ending to save my life. Rei will definitely be doing something in concern to Heero. Whether he will pursue her or she'll let him catch her remains to be seen! Duckie: My wonderful fiancé and soon to be husband, did I ever tell you how much you mean to me and how much of you is in every single GW guy I drool over? Kisses!  
  
A/N: Whoo boy did I get a lot of feedback about the previous chapter and I appreciate every single comment that I got because I got to see how much you care and which way you guys want things to go. Let me reassure you that Rei's vision about Heero is definitely important and it's going to lead to several more revelations in future chapters! I'm also extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but if anyone has e-mailed me or seen my profile, then you know that I moved into a new apartment from the house I've lived in practically all of my life, gotten engaged, and am planning for my wedding, which happens on June 7th. Hopefully, you'll cut me some slack and be rest assured that I will never just stop this story without giving it an ending. This story means a lot to me because it's introduced me to some wonderful people (look above at the dedication!) and it really fulfills a part of me that wants to see Rei get a happy ending.  
  
####***  
  
Rei trembled with suppressed fury, her hands locked into fists turned nearly bloodless from the pressure. Heat emanated from her in overpowering waves, noticed by all of the Senshi except for her. The vision that had just seared through her senses moments ago was still brutally fresh in her mind and anger mixed with desolation warred for dominance. The tears she cried for the anguish of her vision-self evaporated as soon as they left her violet eyes, for the aura around her was so hot as to be scorching in its intensity. Her mind screamed for vengeance while her heart sobbed with what felt like remembered pain. She felt divided, unknowing of whether what she had seen was the truth of the past or a symbolic vision of the future she feared. Her gaze was locked unwaveringly on Heero's back, wishing desperately for those moments of reassurance he had given her back in the meeting room which seemed like eons ago.  
  
Ami, standing on the other side of Rei, was extremely uncomfortable as the heat Rei projected battered against her own ice-based powers. Sensitive to the extreme towards Rei's powers, Ami fidgeted uneasily while noticing that the other Senshi were also squirming in various degrees of unease. All of them could feel the burden of emotion through their Senshi bond but were mainly clueless when their own emotions were in an uproar over what they were seeing happening between Heero and the unconscious Relena. Even the other pilots were beginning to notice something amiss with the sudden rise in temperature. Only those on the other side of the room seemed unaffected for now, the doctors, scientists and politicians discussing among themselves about Relena's condition and how this would affect the Earth Alliance since she was such a high profile person. Determined that Rei not do something that could jeopardize the safety of the others in the room, Ami placed a deliberately icy hand on Rei's arm, breaking her out of her reverie. She flinched when the violet eyes turned towards her, for the shimmering eyes were leaking white-hot flame from the corners. (A/N: I have it that Ami is deliberately chilling her body temperature to get Rei's attention.) "Rei-chan, calm yourself, onegai. You're radiating heat and it's beginning to get uncomfortable. Please bring it under control," Ami whispered delicately, struggling to control her own powers enough to counteract Rei's. She wasn't quite as skilled as Rei was in using her powers outside of her Senshi attacks because she didn't have the years of training and the connection to ice that Rei had with her fire.  
  
Rei was shocked to notice how much warmer it had become in the room and almost cursed at her inability to control her emotions enough to keep her power under wraps. Horrified that she might have inadvertently hurt one of her friends through her pain, Rei broke away from Ami hastily and turned on her heel and fled from the room, barely pausing long enough to slap her hand across the motion panel to open the door.  
  
Inside, the Senshi were all shocked to see Rei so emotional, for she normally hid such feelings behind carefully crafted facades of nonchalance or straight anger, not this mixture of anger and sadness. It had been obvious to them that Rei was deeply hurt. Even Duo had looked up, his own misery over Hilde's death giving way to the despair he had seen written across Rei's beautiful face. Trowa and Quatre ached to see the pain Rei was in and both were upset to know that one of their own had caused it. Only Wufei seemed to disregard it, but inside, he was concerned that the normally strong onna seemed on the verge of breaking. The Senshi moved as one, intent on going to Rei and comforting her. They were stopped by the Time Staff blocking their way.  
  
"What are you doing, Setsuna? Rei-chan needs us! Did you see the look on her face? Why are you holding us up when she needs us to be with her right now," Haruka hissed, her navy eyes flashing with impatience. The others around her nodded in agreement and looked at Setsuna as if the Senshi of Time had suddenly lost her wits.  
  
"She does not need all of you huddled around her like mother hens. Whatever she is going through needs to be done alone. It does not concern you. I know you all mean well, but if you muck with this moment, you could be harming her more than you know," Setsuna warned, her garnet eyes implacable. She continued to block them, her staff and body angled in such a way as to prevent any of them to pass her.  
  
"This is something needed, something to do with the future then," Mamoru half asked, half stated, his dark blue eyes roiling with disturbed emotions as he flicked a glance over at Heero and Relena.  
  
Setsuna nodded once, her wine colored eyes still stoic. "Hai. Her decision now is a pivotal point in the timeline. I don't know exactly what the results will be either way, but I do know that her decision now will have long-reaching affects later."  
  
"Demo, Setsuna-mama, Rei-san needs us to be there for her. I understand how important the timeline is, but we almost lost Rei-san once when she thought we had abandoned her. We can't let her be alone when she's obviously feeling this low," Hotaru pleaded, her violet eyes wide and filled with sympathetic tears for her suffering friend. She placed one small, pale hand on the arm of one of the women she regarded as a mother and looked at her with a gentle urging.  
  
Setsuna sighed heavily and straightened her body, pulling her staff up next to her body as she recognized the truth behind her adopted daughter's words. Mulling over the statement in her mind, she came upon a solution. "Then I will go with her to show our support. I can be there for her, but not unduly sway her emotions into making a hasty decision. The rest of you stay here and keep watch," she said firmly, not allowing any disagreement. The others nodded and fell back, watching as Setsuna turned and exited the room.  
  
Setsuna stepped outside the doorway and waited patiently for the door to whoosh shut behind her, signaling that whatever she found would be private. She gathered her thoughts as she looked for her missing comrade, wondering on the best way to approach her, casually sending the Time Staff into her subspace pocket. Her musings were cut short though when she found Rei standing just outside the room, her back leaning against the wall and her arms wrapped protectively around her waist, as if trying to hold in the pain she was obviously in. Her shoulders shook from either hurt or anger; Setsuna wasn't sure. She noted that the normally controlled young woman stood with her back slumped, an irregular posture from one so proud and confident. Setsuna's eyes softened when she saw the way Rei's white teeth were buried into her lower lip and the crystalline tears that were making an agonizingly slow trek down her porcelain cheeks. She wanted to throw duty aside and just gather Rei up in her arms and reassure her that everything would be okay, even if she had to move heaven and earth in order to do so. She thought briefly about disregarding her duties as Time guardian and explaining everything to Rei, but the fetters of obedience were too strong and she sighed inwardly as her more rational side took over again. She knew exactly what Rei had seen since Setsuna's control over time had informed her of what memories Rei had just been made aware of. She shook her head slightly, her hunter green hair flicking softly to and fro from the motion, and debated on how much to reveal to Rei without jeopardizing everything but still allowing Rei some comfort and her own path to choose. "Rei-chan, daijoubu," Setsuna murmured, her voice warm and concerned as only the Senshi ever heard it being.  
  
Rei looked up slowly into the questioning eyes of Setsuna and struggled with herself, trying to regain control. She and the Senshi of Time had never been all that close, regardless of their shared ability to see into the future, but she could tell that Setsuna was genuinely worried about her well-being. Seeing the calm understanding that seemed to always be present and sorely needing the maternal influence she had never really had, Rei flung herself into Setsuna's welcoming arms and let herself be enfolded into a warm, soothing embrace. She burrowed herself into the security being offered and let Setsuna soothe her with whispered sounds of reassurance and soft strokes to her hair.  
  
Setsuna indulged her fiery charge with small motions of comfort and let herself soften and gaze wistfully down at Rei. 'I've missed those times when they used to come to me with all of their troubles and worries, asking for advice and looking at me with such trust and confidence in my abilities to make things better for them. Some of my happiest memories of the Silver Millennium are of when the girls would come to my castle on Pluto and spend the night, their feet tucked up under their nightgowns and their eyes wide as I told them stories of the times before they were born or wiped away their tears when they got into little spats or missed their home planets. I have watched over all of them since they were chibi and so kawaii and I was so proud when they grew into lovely young women, full of grace and compassion, but also filled with their own spirit and personality. When did it all change? When did I become someone they had to be suspicious of, someone to doubt? Was it when I first started keeping secrets from them that they turned away from me? How I wish I could bring back those sweet, happy times back again,' Setsuna thought sadly, her garnet eyes shining with her own unshed tears. Flashes of memory of a small Princess of Mars, her dress smudged and tears trickling down her stubbornly held chin, clutching her leg and silently begging for comfort, assailed her and her smile was bittersweet when she also recalled how Rei's hair was as long as she was tall, but was forbidden to be cut since it was the child's pride and joy. She recalled instances of seeing the young child run toward her, only to stumble on her long hair but right herself without ever falling. She had since grown into a young woman full of grace in every movement of her body, each movement coordinated and effortless, the kind of perfection even the most lithe of dancers envied. She pulled away slightly to look down into Rei's face, her hands still gently holding Rei's shoulders. "Rei- chan, what is it that bothers you so? Tell me so I can share your burden and help you through this," Setsuna implored, her voice a mixture of sad pleading and maternal command.  
  
Rei inhaled sharply, trying desperately to rein in her emotions long enough to speak clearly. She knew she had to speak to someone about what she had seen or she would go mad from the doubts raging inside of her. She was grateful it was Setsuna who had decided to come to her, for she knew if one of the others would have come, she might not be able to be objective about anything. The others would have smothered her with concern and she knew she didn't need that right now. She needed to be level-headed, needed to regain her focus before she lost everything. "Setsuna-san, I don't even know where to begin. I feel like I've been on a rollercoaster of emotion and I don't know which side is up anymore. The lines of truth are blurred for me and I can't tell if I'm acting irrationally or following my heart," Rei said plaintively as she pulled back from Setsuna and swiped a hand across her face to wipe away the tear tracks.  
  
"I know you seem to be having problems with Heero. Are you not getting along," Setsuna gently prodded. She knew full well what was going on but she needed to hear from Rei's lips exactly how far things had progressed and what the young woman was feeling. She also knew that Rei needed to think things over and this would give her an excellent opportunity to do so.  
  
Rei snorted slightly. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one! Actually, there are times when he understands me completely and we get along so well it's as if we have known each other all of our lives and then the next moment he changes so much that I can't recognize him at all and he's a complete stranger to me. And now, after what I just saw….," Rei murmured, her voice trailing off. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over once again and to regain control once more of her riotous emotions.  
  
"What did you see, Rei-chan? What is causing this confusion within you," Setsuna asked, her brows furrowing slightly as she heard the unease in Rei's voice. Her chest had constricted at the slightly dreamy tone of voice coming from Rei when she had mentioned feeling as if she had known Heero all of her life. 'What would you say if I told you that you had known him practically all of your life, your past life, and that you had been lovers with intensity unmatched even by the sun? Would you understand if you knew the full truth, the reasons behind everything that has led up to this point? I need to know how deeply you're involved with Heero already,' Setsuna thought worriedly as she awaited Rei's response to her questions.  
  
"I saw myself begging with a man who had his back turned to me, begging him not to leave me. I was so upset and I wanted to cry but my pride wouldn't allow me to until I received the answers to my questions. He kept telling me it was his duty and he had to leave me, but his voice was so cold, so emotionless, as if my pain meant nothing at all to him. He talked of taking Endymion-ouji with him, separating him from Serenity-hime. He talked of treachery on the part of the Moon. I wanted to beat at him for daring to say such a thing but I couldn't seem to get past my own pain. He turned to leave and that's when I saw that the man had Heero's face! I snapped out of it then, but it lingers in my mind like a nightmare," Rei whispered, her violet eyes haunted with remembrance.  
  
"Was this a vision of the future or a scene from the past, Rei-chan? With you mentioning Endymion-ouji and Serenity-hime, I would think you were talking of the past, but you normally only see the future," Setsuna commented neutrally, trying to keep her voice even, almost clinical in its tone. She was deathly afraid, for even though she knew that this memory had been opened to Rei, she did not know the details of the memory. Her powers were abstract, letting her know when critical points in the Timestream were going to happen or when certain events were being recalled, but never the exact details such as what would be needed to be done during those critical times or what was actually being recalled. For the last part, she was grateful she wasn't privy to all of the details, for she felt that memories should be sacred and private to only those who lived through them.  
  
"I know. The future has always been the only thing I have ever seen, whether it be symbolic or real, through dreams or meditation. Demo, this felt like the Silver Millennium, Setsuna-san! I could hear the orchestra playing and the soft laughter and tinkling of the crystal champagne glasses that used to accompany every ball we had on the Moon. It was so real," Rei exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear as her world went topsy-turvy with the thought that she was seeing the past.  
  
"I don't doubt that it all seemed real to you, but I wonder if maybe you aren't applying those familiar sounds to a vision of your fears, Rei-chan," Setsuna responded carefully, not wanting to push Rei one way or the other without provocation.  
  
"If it was a vision of the past, then that means that I knew Heero from my past life and he betrayed me. But if it's not, then maybe I'm seeing a premonition of the future, maybe Crystal Tokyo? Or it could just be a horrible fear manifesting itself, a fear that he will betray me like every other man in my life," Rei said thoughtfully, her eyes clouding with uncertainty. "What do you think, Setsuna-san?"  
  
"I think that you have to choose very carefully how you decide to read the images you've received. Obviously, you've received them for a reason as your visions have never been frivolous. Whether they are a memory of the past or a portent of the future, be certain to think long and hard before you make a decision. Remember to use your heart as well, for it has never steered you wrong, regardless of what you may think. In fact, make sure your heart and mind are in accord before acting. You have always been the most intuitive of all the Senshi and you feel things more deeply than the others in many cases. Use that to your advantage. Don't think of your emotions as being a handicap, but a blessing to be utilized for the greater good. I have every faith in you that you will weather this storm, Rei-chan. Whether Heero is your soul mate or not remains to be seen and it may be that his presence in your vision was nothing more than a symbol, but I know you won't act rashly regardless," Setsuna finished quietly, her garnet eyes holding Rei's violet ones completely during her reply. She watched carefully as Rei pondered her words before coming to some decision within herself and nodding firmly. "What have you decided, Rei-chan?"  
  
"I've decided that I will have to think about my vision more before I make a final decision on what to do. However, I find myself unable to get past the images I saw of Heero. I don't think I can go forward with a relationship with him until I can get the doubts out of my mind completely. I don't want to hurt him, especially since I was the one who pushed him for an answer on whether or not he wanted to pursue a relationship with me, but it's better this way than to give him false hope while inside I wonder if he'll turn his back on me and leave me," Rei said quietly but convincingly. It had hurt to come to that decision but the vision she had seen, coupled with Relena's declaration of love to Heero and his seeming acceptance of it, made her wary. Her heart had been broken one too many times for her to blindly follow that unreliable organ. Even now, she was aware that the interaction between Heero and Relena had pained her in a way that she couldn't fathom.  
  
"Do what you must, but be aware that things aren't always as they seem, Rei- chan. You, more than anyone, know the importance of looking beneath the surface. Don't let foolish pride get in the way of your happiness. I know it may seem strange coming from me, the thought that there might be more out there beside duty, but I have always had your best interests at heart," Setsuna counseled, unable to stop herself from trying to offer Rei this one hope when she heard the soft tone of defeat in Rei's voice. She picked up Rei's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze as Rei looked at her and smiled for the first time since she had left the room. They both turned to walk back into the room they had vacated earlier.  
  
####*** (Happening at the same time as the earlier part)  
  
Heero heard the door slide open and saw a flash of red disappear from the corner of his eye. He knew instantly that it was Rei and turned to see her exiting the room, her shoulders stiff and her stride angry. Worry creasing his brow, he turned back to the unconscious Relena and was working to ease her grip off his hand so he could follow Rei and discover the source of her disturbance, when another hand clamped down on him, sealing his hold to Relena. Looking up, he saw the arctic glare of Zechs' eyes boring into his own.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," Zechs hissed, his eyes narrowed almost into slits. His grip was almost bruising, but gentle enough to not hurt Relena, even in her state of unconsciousness. He leaned forward from across the other side of Relena's temporary bed, his nose almost touching Heero's.  
  
Heero reared back slightly at the intrusion, but was kept shackled by Zechs' grip and couldn't move far enough away. "Let me go," he commanded, his voice flat but firm. He needed to find out what was going on with Rei and he was aware that there was some sort of ruckus going on between the other Senshi behind him. He let his gaze drift back to the door where he had seen Rei vanish hurriedly and he increased his struggle as he saw Setsuna break away from the others and go out the door as well. He knew if the Senshi of Time was going to get involved, it had to be something serious. That whatever issue had come up included Rei only made his struggle that much more important. "Zechs, if you don't let me go right now, I will personally carve your hand off with an electro-blade on the dullest setting," Heero hissed vehemently, unaware that the Senshi and other pilots were now watching the confrontation between him and Zechs with interested eyes.  
  
"You heard Relena. You are the only thing keeping her alive! Look at the seriousness of her wounds, Heero! Even unconscious, she knows that you're here for her and she'll continue to fight her injuries because of it. If you let go of her hand, she may well die and I won't let that happen. There's nothing more important than her life," Zechs snarled, his protective instincts making the normally cool and collected leader unusually prejudiced and narrow-minded.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I give a damn, Zechs? I never asked to be her knight in shining armor or whatever she sees me as. I never made any promises to her and I've never led her to believe that I cared anything for her. I protected her during the war because I had to, because she was always around me and putting herself into situations she wouldn't have if she was in her right mind! Right now, there's something going on with a woman that I do care about and if you're so interested in seeing to Relena's well-being and making sure she survives, why don't you do it? I'm not going to be saddled with her because that's what she wants. She's never asked me what I want, so why should I care? The only woman who has taken the time to get to know the real me just walked out the door and I want to know what's going on with her. You may be the acting leader of the Preventers and Relena may be the princess of the Sanq Kingdom and Vice Minister of the UEA, but I'm not a citizen of the Sanq Kingdom and I really don't have a home anywhere in this world. In fact, the only one who has a real home among us pilots is Quatre. The rest of us are pretty much orphans, remember? That's why we were perfect for Operation Meteor. We wouldn't be missed, didn't have any ties to anything or anyone. My feelings and my life are my own and no one else's," Heero snarled, his white teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lighting. He didn't like revealing his feelings this way in front of others, especially Zechs, but all he knew was that Zechs was keeping him away from Rei.  
  
"I don't really care what you want, whether it be that sexy girl that just walked out or whether it be that braided comrade of yours as long as it doesn't upset Relena. Remember that. Relena comes first. If I have to, I'll seduce that beauty from right under your nose to make sure you don't get distracted," Zechs menaced softly, so softly that the others couldn't hear. (A/N: Before I get flamed, please understand that I have Zechs being the very protective big brother who would do anything for Relena. I'm not deliberately making him a bastard womanizer for the sake of fun but for the story! I actually think Zechs is one of the hottest guys in anime!)  
  
"You stay away from Rei, Zechs! I mean it! Touch even one hair on her head, violently or seductively, and I'll carve you like a roast during dinner. There won't be enough of you in one piece to identify you. Don't go thinking you can play with people's hearts like it's some sort of game, especially Rei's. We're not pawns you can play with like you did at the end of the War when you were with White Fang. It may come as a shock to you, but there are more important things in life than your sister, things we'll fight for, regardless of whether or not we're supposed to be on the same side," Heero warned darkly, his eyes turning a stormy dark blue. He could have broken out of Zechs' grasp easily with his enhanced strength, but had stayed to make sure that Zechs understood where his stance was on Rei. He heard little gasps from behind him but ignored them to concentrate his glare on Zechs. Certain that Zechs fully understood when Zechs' eyes widened at the intensity he heard in Heero's tone of voice, Heero flicked his wrist, dislodging Zechs' grip easily and removing his hand from Relena's death grip as well.  
  
Behind him, the remaining Senshi and pilots looked at each other in amazement. Obviously there was something brewing between the Preventers leader and Heero. They hadn't heard everything that Zechs had said to him when he had whispered, but they had heard Heero's replies. Several of the Senshi looked at each other anxiously, wondering if they had jumped to conclusions about Heero's depth of feeling for Rei. Minako, in particular, was rather ashamed of herself for doubting Heero and she had the grace to flush when she recalled all of the horrible things she had wanted to do to him for supposedly betraying her dearest friend. 'I should have known he wasn't like that when I felt he wasn't in love with that Relena woman. It's so hard to tell sometimes though when a person is just repressing their feelings or whether their feelings are true. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Well, I'll just have to continue on with my goal and make sure Mission: Light My Fire goes smoothly. I'll get those two to hook up and get serious if it kills me. Anyone with eyes as sharp as mine can totally tell that they're perfect for each other, as long as they don't let their pride and misunderstandings get in the way. I'm a little worried over what made Rei-chan run out of the room the way she did, since that seems a little drastic for her, but I'll let her know about what Heero said and she'll be fine in no time,' Minako thought cheerfully, her optimism when it came to affairs of the heart possibly blinding her to the possibilities of what had caused Rei to leave so suddenly.  
  
Michiru was also having second thoughts about her judgment of Heero and rethought her earlier assessment of the possibility that Setsuna had been right about the men having other loves in this lifetime. She was now certain that the love between the couples wasn't something to be taken lightly and easily dismissed. The fervency she had heard in Heero's voice as he had defended Rei was something that could not be faked and could not be built upon flimsy, shallow emotions. She smiled inwardly at the thought of her younger companions finally finding the love they had all needed so desperately for so long. Her smile turned into a thoughtful frown though as she continued to contemplate the situation and Setsuna's earlier words to them. She had a niggling feeling that Setsuna was deliberately trying to cloud their minds with doubts as to the importance of the relationships between the pilot and the Senshi. 'There's definitely something that she's keeping from us, something of the utmost importance and I have a feeling that it has to do with why the girls are here and being reunited with their lovers. There's no point in asking Setsuna straight out as she'll only refuse to answer my questions or evade them completely. I won't say anything for now until I can get enough evidence to corner Setsuna and make her confess. Should I ask Haruka to help me? No, I better not for now. She's too likely to get upset and want to rush into things. I'll let her know when I have solid support and she can help me confront Setsuna,' Michiru planned silently, her mind already working diligently to put clues together. She placed one hand under her chin in silent contemplation, her dark teal eyes narrowed in speculation.  
  
Haruka, on the other hand, was still seething with silent fury. She had heard Heero's declarations but they had made little impression on her. 'Feh, he's probably just saying that because he finally noticed that we're here listening to him and wants to make himself sound good. He must have noticed that Rei-chan left and now wants us to help him get back in her good graces. Well, no way are you getting any help from me, you little jerk! I sure as heck am not helping you to worm your way back into Rei- chan's heart just so you can toy with it some more. Probably wants to make sure he has someone in case the peaceful princess dies from her injuries,' Haruka thought distrustfully, her navy blue eyes fixed balefully on Heero. First impressions were hard to shake with Haruka and her first impression of Heero had become progressively worse, especially after hearing about the upset in the dining room from Hotaru while they had been traveling to the base.  
  
Hotaru was also unshaken in her belief that something was very suspicious about the way Heero was acting. She wasn't mad at Heero as much as she was upset that the unconscious woman had such a hold on him. She couldn't blame him for having a life before Rei, but she wanted him to be loyal and dedicated to her friend, who she thought deserved to have someone love her as she would love him. She shook her head slightly, her dark hair caressing her pale cheeks with the movement, as she wondered how much more complicated this would make everything if they had to fight at each others' sides when it was Rei who drew them together and now she was feeling distanced from Heero. A soft puff of air left her lips as she thought about the tenseness that was sure to develop if things didn't get straightened out properly before they went into their next battle. 'Of course, that Wufei doesn't get along very well with anyone and he still seems to work fine with the others. Hmmmm, I wonder what his story is? There has to be some sort of reason as to why he's so nasty to everyone. Is it because of his marriage that he mentioned? He seems a little young to be married and embittered already,' Hotaru mused idly, her thoughts wandering from the possible tension to the enigmatic Chinese man without her awareness.  
  
Mamoru watched the scene between Zechs and Heero play out before his eyes, observing the heated discussion going on before him. He vacillated between wanting to believe Heero's words and doubting them. The protective side of him was intent on guarding one of his imoutos from harm, emotional or otherwise, while the side of him that was happily in love with his princess wanted Rei to have love and happiness too. His brow furrowed with concern as he listened carefully to each word he could hear, trying to discern if there was any falsehood involved in Heero's speech. The part of him that had seen the loving encounter between Rei and Heero in the Silver Millennium rejoiced to hear that Heero was already subconsciously leaning towards loving Rei again while the future monarch in him feared what turmoil could happen if Rei was played for a fool and left heartbroken. Finally, he grinned ruefully to himself and admitted inwardly that he was too much the romantic to not want to encourage the possibility of Rei being reunited completely with her soul-mate. 'I wish I had more of my memories from the Silver Millennium. It would make it so much easier for me to encourage the budding relationship I sense happening. Then again, I would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not see what is obviously a very strong attraction happening between those two. It kind of reminds me of myself and Usako when we first met, attracted to each other but fighting it for no reason except we had no idea of why we were attracted. I just hope Rei-chan doesn't fight too much. She needs to give him a chance to explain his actions,' Mamoru thought, his eyes brightening with hope.  
  
Makoto, unlike some of the others, wasn't impressed by Heero's words or actions. She growled softly under her breath at what she considered to be too little and too late of an effort on his part. Makoto had held Rei's trembling form in her arms, felt the shudders that had fought to be free, and had known how excruciating it had been for her friend to hold back. She understood what it was like to have one's heart broken and wonder where you stood. Because of that, Makoto was justifiably, in her mind, wanting to tear Heero limb from limb. Makoto would have done anything to keep any of her friends from hurting, and Rei was an especially touchy subject after what had happened. She glowered darkly at Heero's back, mimicking Rei's earlier actions, and wondered if the Preventers wouldn't let her fight if she accidentally maimed Heero in some manner. 'Che, he's not even worth the effort. Rei-chan can do so much better than him. She could have any guy she wanted eating out of the palm of her hand at the snap of her fingers back in Tokyo. There's no reason for to settle for this moody, ice-cold bakayaro (bastard) who doesn't even bother telling her that he already has someone. He's probably just acting like this Relena person doesn't mean anything to him to get us on his side and help him win back Rei-chan. After all, it's not as if Relena is awake to dispute what he's saying, is she,' she asked disdainfully, tossing her head in irritation, her chestnut waves dancing wildly with the movement. She was feeling particularly biased against all men when her gaze suddenly landed on Trowa, who was staring at Heero with a narrow-eyed gaze full of dislike. Her glare unconsciously softened as she continued to look upon him and she shifted slightly, unsure of herself as she remembered his kind gesture to her in the meeting room. Her ill-will didn't last long as she reminded herself that Trowa had been upset from the beginning at Relena's words and gave a small concession that maybe not all men were users as she had rashly concluded earlier.  
  
Ami frowned uncertainly, biting her lip as she mulled over Heero's words and actions. 'He doesn't sound like he's lying to Zechs-san and there's a note of fierceness in his voice when he mentions Zechs-san playing with Rei-chan. Demo, I'm not too good about reading into emotions like some of the others are. Give me cold, hard facts any day and I can guarantee you an answer, but there are too many possibilities here for me to decide if he's being sincere or if he's trying to save himself. I want Rei-chan to be happy and to find love with someone who deserves her. We all do, just as we all want that for ourselves too. Should I give him a chance or not? I'm pretty sure that Haruka-san and Mako-chan aren't going to be forgiving and I think that Michiru-san and Minako-chan will be willing to give him a second chance. So where do I fit in? And what about Hotaru-chan and Mamoru-san? What do they think of what's going on,' Ami pondered thoughtfully, her gentle heart wanting to believe but not wanting Rei to get hurt if she decided the wrong way and ended up talking her friend into opening her heart to someone who would only abuse it. She nibbled on her thumbnail uncertainly and continued to think.  
  
Duo looked up blearily as he heard the angry voice of Heero impinge on his sadness infused consciousness. Looking up, he saw Zechs and Heero facing off over Relena's prone body, snarling like wolves battling for the alpha position in a pack. He shook his head in confusion and looked over to Quatre. Catching the blonde Arabian's eye, the normally cheerful pilot whispered, "What's going on? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Did you see Rei-chan leave a couple of moments ago, Duo? She was extremely upset and I think Heero went to go after her, but Zechs is keeping him from her because he doesn't want Heero leaving Relena's side," Quatre whispered back, his light blue eyes darting from Heero to Zechs and back again.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her leave and I was thinking how when she left, the room temperature dropped like 20 degrees. Matte! What is Heero doing holding Relena's hand? Don't tell me he finds the battered beyond belief look a turn-on," Duo quietly exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up into his bangs. He turned to look incredulously at Quatre, his lavender eyes wide with surprise over what he had completely missed while thinking of Hilde.  
  
"I don't believe so, Duo. Relena hasn't let go of Heero's hand since she came to briefly and grabbed it, saying he was the only thing that kept her alive. Unfortunately, Rei-chan saw the whole thing and Heero didn't shake off Relena's touch like he normally does. I'm pretty sure Rei-chan was completely thrown for a loop by that. I don't think that's why she went storming out of here though. I kept getting flashes of uncertainty, betrayal, anger, and sadness from her, but it was so strong that it felt like something that had been pent up for ages and that's not possible," Quatre mused uncertainly, biting his lower lip in contemplation as he mulled over his observations.  
  
"Leave it up to Heero, who is perfect in everything but his personal life, to muck up the best thing to come into his life by not actually doing anything. I don't know whether I should pity him or envy him," Duo said sarcastically, shaking his head in wonder and rolling his expressive eyes. Inwardly, he wanted to shoot Heero for being so stupid but knew that that wouldn't help so he prayed to the God he hadn't thought about since his days at Maxwell Church and asked for divine intervention on behalf of his fellow pilot.  
  
"You couldn't be more right, Duo. We know that what he feels for Rei-chan is something he has never felt before, something he is lucky to find in these times. Rei-chan is a remarkable young woman, able to understand what we went through with the wars. She understands it even better than some of those who actually lived through the war. Heero won't find anyone else like her, someone willing to give him a chance to be himself. It's obvious he cares for her from what he's saying to Zechs. I just don't understand why he can't say these things to Rei-chan to reassure her," Quatre said, gesturing with one hand towards where Zechs and Heero were still bitterly arguing.  
  
"It's because he's too used to having Relena do everything. Relena did all the talking and Heero never had to do anything for her to assume they were in some deep meaningful relationship. I mean, come on! Do you think if Heero was in a life or death situation that his last thought would be of Relena? No way! Even if he hadn't met Rei-chan, his last thoughts wouldn't be of Relena, they'd be of a way to escape or to overcome whatever was defeating him! Geesh, I just don't get him at all," Duo huffed out in exasperation, blowing his bangs off his forehead with a gusty sigh.  
  
"You may be right, Duo, but how does that help Rei-chan," Quatre asked thoughtfully. Part of him wanted to say something to either Heero or Rei to help straighten things out, but the more reasonable part of him knew that any interference on his part had a high probability of backfiring on him. He knew that both Rei and Heero were proud, maybe too much so, but he also knew that they would only be happy if they worked things out for themselves. "On second thought, perhaps it's better if we do nothing for now until we can get a better picture of what's going on. Promise me, Duo, that you won't do anything to possibly make things worse for them."  
  
"Who, me? I wouldn't dream of doing anything of that sort," Duo said sweetly, his eyes wide with feigned innocence. Behind his back, crossed fingers were surreptitiously hidden. "I would never do anything that might inconvenience two of my favorite people in the whole world!" Focusing on the trouble between Heero and Rei was giving the braided pilot a chance to forget the pain and regret in his own heart.  
  
Quatre cocked one slightly suspicious eyebrow before sighing inwardly. 'I guess I'll have to watch Duo as well as observe Rei and Heero. I want to believe that Duo won't do anything, but I know him better than that!'  
  
Standing next to Quatre and Duo was Trowa, who was concentrating intently on the argument between the flaxen-haired acting leader of the Preventers and his brown-haired comrade and fellow pilot. Uncharacteristically for him, he wanted to growl in frustration as he watched things unfold before him. 'Why can't he say these things to Rei- chan when she needs to hear them? Why did he allow Relena to hold him when he never has before? Was it just because he thought she was dying and he wanted to give her the same kind of comfort most people would offer to those suffering? He picked a fine time to show compassion to someone and it would have to be Relena, the one woman who has shown him any romantic interest before Rei-chan! Now she's probably confused, if not downright angry with Heero and she has every right to be,' Trowa fumed silently, his face a stoic mask hiding the anger he felt. His deep green eyes sparked with the inner fury he felt towards Heero's unthinking actions.  
  
Wufei shook his head in irritation as the bickering continued between Heero and Zechs. He felt it was all a waste of time, for neither Relena's or Rei's feelings mattered that much to him though he did feel that Rei was at least useful. 'Feh. All this time and energy wasted over what some onna might think. It doesn't matter if it's that baka onna who thinks everything can be solved by saying please or thank you and wishing for peace will make it happen or if it's Rei and her touchy temper. They're both just onnas and I don't see why we have to humor them over every little thing. I used to admire Heero and his ability to ignore everything but the mission, but now he doesn't even seem to know which side is up anymore. I can't believe he actually got upset in the library when I called Rei weak and wanted to start a fight with me,' Wufei thought incredulously. 'What is the world coming to when even the Perfect Soldier can't seem to keep it together over a woman, even if she is beautiful and a pretty good fighter,' he grudgingly continued mentally, his scowling face matching his mood completely. His eyes flicked over the other Senshi, summarily dismissing them as his gaze passed over them until his gaze landed on Hotaru. He paused briefly, noting her frailty and the pallor of her skin and the way her large purple eyes seemed too large for her gamine face. His frown deepened as he tried to imagine her in battle conditions. 'What the hell were they thinking of when they decided she was fit for battle? It's obvious to see that she wouldn't last more than a couple of minutes against a Ravager. Someone will be needed to keep an eye out for her,' he thought moodily, unconsciously appointing himself as her watcher.  
  
Heero had just broken from Zechs' grasp and was about to turn towards the door and exit when the door whooshed open suddenly, revealing an impassive Setsuna flanking a poised Rei, who entered calmly as if nothing had happened earlier to send her from the room, her emotions in turmoil. Heero was nearly run over as the Senshi surged forward as one, all of them surrounding Rei within a heartbeat and reassuring themselves that everything was okay with the fiery warrior. Haruka looked over her shoulder at Heero and curled her lip in a slight snarl at him, warning him away. Heero's own eyes narrowed at the unspoken challenge and his shoulders stiffened before he waded forward through the mass of bodies ringing around Rei. Minako, Mamoru, Ami and Michiru gave way willingly before Heero but Haruka, Makoto and Hotaru stood fast while Rei and Setsuna looked on. Heero's icy glare finally moved the remaining three Senshi after several long moments, but not before Makoto growled and Hotaru turned her face away, dismissing him completely in importance. He turned his attention back to Rei and watched in puzzlement as her face drained of the soft happiness that she felt at the concern of her friends and was replaced by a blank mask, a curtain falling over her expressive eyes.  
  
"Rei, daijoubu," he asked, his voice sounding uncertain even to his own ears.  
  
"Daijoubu, Heero. Arigatou for asking," Rei replied formally, her violet eyes not rising to meet his but looking at some distant spot over his shoulder. Her voice, usually throbbing and melodic with emotion, was unnaturally calm, almost robotic in cadence. The other Senshi shot each other questioning looks before looking to Setsuna, who returned the look calmly, her garnet eyes giving nothing away. Looking towards the politicians, scientists and other assorted military personnel gathered in a small clump who had stopped their planning to gawk at the activity on the other side of the room, Rei murmured, "If there is nothing else needed from us here and we have all been approved for combat status, could we possibly go back to Quatre-kun's home? It's been a long day for all concerned, I believe."  
  
Heero looked at his would-be lover quizzically before looking over at Quatre, his eyes conveying his preference to leave as well. He knew he couldn't be accused of being overly sensitive when it came to others' emotions, but he knew that something wasn't right in the way Rei wouldn't meet his eyes or the lack of emotion in her voice that was normally associated with his own attitude. The aura that seemed to surround her rubbed him the wrong way and all of his senses were on alert for something wrong, something horrible.  
  
Quatre, sensing that something was indeed very wrong with Rei, nodded firmly in response to both Rei and Heero's request. Drawing himself up with all of the authority he had ever displayed, Quatre gave a look that brooked no argument from anyone. "That is a wonderful suggestion, Rei-chan! It is bound to be overwhelming to have to experience all of this," he said, gesturing to the scene in front of him of the wrecked ship that Noin had piloted and including the wounded Sally, Mariemaia, Relena and Noin. "We will return at once to make sure we are ready for the next Ravager attack." So saying, he tapped his wristband with sure, firm taps and within minutes, had his ship readied for their return trip home. Overriding the protests of the scientists and other officials easily, Quatre soon had the Senshi and his fellow pilots boarding their shuttle without insulting anyone. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as they returned home. Only Rei seemed unmoved, her body language warning anyone from approaching her for the time being.  
  
####***  
  
Several hours later, the late afternoon sun beat down hazily on a group of young women laden down with enormous shopping bags and chattering like songbirds let loose from a small cage after a long captivity. The blonde in the lead turned quite a few heads as she walked backwards, her bags held behind her back thumping against her shapely calves, giggling and flashing a huge, dazzling smile at passersby.  
  
"So what do we want to do now? Get something to eat or maybe go see a movie or dancing at a club," Minako posed the question to her companions, her cornflower blue eyes bright with activity.  
  
"Why do we even have to do anything else, Minako-san? We just spent several hours buying out every shop in that mall that Rei-san showed us and we had ice cream in the food court and we watched you and Makoto-san wolf whistle at a couple of guys before Haruka-papa stepped in," Hotaru questioned, tilting her head in question, her bangs falling to one side and framing her face cutely. "Aren't you tired yet?"  
  
"Surely you must be joking! Where's your stamina, your thirst for adventure and thrills? Oh, woe is this younger generation that cannot stand the rigors of daily life," Minako intoned sorrowfully in a fake British accent. She cast her woebegone eyes to the skies as if beseeching some higher power and struck a classic Shakespearean stance, her arms uplifted in a plea as she remarked, "What ill fortune doth the sky cast down upon mine comrades that they cannot prevail upon so simple a thing as a fun-filled excursion?" She frowned mightily as giggles and the rolling of eyes were her only response.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, you know that Minako-chan can't resist having fun until her legs give out and she passes into unconsciousness. It's part of her charm," Ami said matter-of-factly, her blue eyes glinting with humor. She smiled slyly and fixed the cuff of her new blazer at the snort that came from Minako in response.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark! I have fun because it's there to be had! I refuse to let the gloomies get to me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the gloomies get my best friend either," Minako harrumphed, glomping Rei tightly and nearly sending both of them to the sidewalk in an ungainly heap.  
  
Rei struggled for a few minutes to get out of Minako's iron grip, her face turning an alarming shade of purple as oxygen rapidly deserted her lungs, before finally breaking free and inhaling huge gulps of air thankfully. Bent over and resting her hands on her knees, Rei turned her face towards Minako and asked, "What makes you think I'm in need of cheering up? I thought this was for you so you guys could get clothes and necessities for yourselves!"  
  
"Come on, Rei-chan, it's pretty obvious that something's bothering you. I don't have to be psychic to see that. And anyways, it's nice to get out and hang out together again, ne," Makoto cut in before Minako could respond. Makoto's forest green eyes were filled with worry as they decided to confront Rei on her feelings which she had been tight-lipped about the whole way home. In fact, it had taken Minako cajoling her for most of the trip home to get her to agree to their shopping spree, not to mention Quatre casting her looks of concern. Quatre had been the one to suggest that the girls needed new things and that Rei would be perfect to guide them since she was their friend and had done the same thing not too long ago. Rei had buckled after receiving the full force of both Minako and her's puppy eyes and even Hotaru had looked intrigued and hopeful about the prospect.  
  
"It is nice to spend time with you again, minna. I missed all of you unbearably. Don't get me wrong, the guys have been great companions and comrades but it's not quite the same since asking Duo-kun whether or not he thinks a new pair of jeans makes my hips look big is just asking for either a smart remark or some flirtatious quip that will make me blush and it isn't what I'm looking for. Engaging Wufei in girl-talk would probably get me a katana to the throat or some raving insult about how I'm weak and then I'd have to kick his ass," Rei said ruefully as she imagined such an occurrence happening.  
  
"What about Trowa-san or Quatre-san," asked Ami, careful to avoid mentioning Heero's name until she was sure that Rei could handle it. Michiru's carefully indrawn breath warned her that she was skating on very thin ice.  
  
"Trowa-kun has been wonderful, very much like a big brother. He's really insightful, probably because he spends so much time observing instead of talking. He's really helped me out, especially when I was just trying to get used to this new life of mine. And Quatre-kun has been really wonderful, taking me in when I was just a stranger and really looking out for me. His gentleness helped me to get over my sadness a lot sooner than I thought. I've been so lucky to have known the two of them," Rei finished gently, smiling in remembrance of all the wonderful and kind things the two pilots had done for her.  
  
"Quatre seems really nice," Minako said softly, flushing a soft rose as she recalled his soft blue eyes and silky platinum hair. She was oblivious to the knowing looks exchanged by Rei and Makoto, who winked at each other conspiratorially. Suddenly realizing that she had voiced her thoughts aloud, the blonde Senshi of Love gasped and looked up quickly, catching the amused grins of her friends. "Well, he is. You can't say that he hasn't been really sweet to all of us," she defended herself hotly, cursing inwardly as the blush on her face grew in intensity.  
  
"Oh, we didn't say anything about him not being nice at all, did we, minna? We just don't get all hot and starry-eyed when we say how nice he is. Hmmm, is our little Minako-chan interested in someone," Makoto teased, her pearly white grin flashing. She loved teasing Minako when it came to boys since Minako had no problems teasing her about her old sempai and she loved being able to turn the tables on her bubbly friend.  
  
"So what if I am? I could do a lot worse," Minako shot back defensively, reddening further when Rei, Haruka, and Michiru chuckled. Even Hotaru grinned, her face lightening up considerably as they fell into the age old tradition of teasing each other. Ami blushed softly, sympathizing with Minako.  
  
"We're not picking on your choice in men, Minako-chan. Quatre-kun is definitely a good catch. It's just funny to see you all flustered about liking him when normally you're not afraid to show how interested you are in someone, like when you first met the Three Lights," Rei soothed, patting her best friend on the shoulder consolingly.  
  
"I don't know why I can't seem to act normal around him. It's just different, the way I feel about him. He makes me feel all fluttery inside and I've only known him a couple of days! He's not movie star gorgeous, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of him," Minako groaned, pulling on a lock of blonde hair in frustration. She glared hotly when she noticed Haruka rolling her eyes in amusement. "It's not funny, Haruka-san! I'd like to see how you were when you met Michiru-san! I bet you weren't all arrogant then!"  
  
Haruka scowled abruptly, all mirth wiped from her face, while Michiru tried to stifle a giggle behind one slim hand as the others turned to look at her in question. Her scowl deepened even more when Minako stuck her tongue out in challenge and Hotaru innocently asked, "How did you act when you met Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa?"  
  
"It's no one's business," Haruka muttered, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, her bags swinging from her clenched fists. The former race car driver and motocross biker was not happy with the idea of being grilled about her love life.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we talked about something else," Ami offered, her blue eyes darting from Minako's challenging look to Haruka's belligerent one. She smiled when Haruka flashed her a grateful look, their friendship having solidified when they had been trapped together by Nehelenia and been forced to reassess their initial impressions of each other. (A/N: This was in the beginning of the Sailor Stars season.)  
  
"I'll let it drop if Haruka-san doesn't give me any more grief," Minako said stubbornly, her chin jutting out. She was very sensitive about the feelings she had for Quatre, the young man she had just met but couldn't get out of her mind.  
  
Haruka grunted her consent, silently breathing a sigh of relief as she considered how close she had come to having some very embarrassing stories about her relationship with Michiru come to light. She knew that Minako could be as determined as a pit bull when it came to ferreting out the juicy details of a developing romance. In fact, she was usually extremely amused at the facts that came to light under Minako's interrogations. However, the thought that that same determination could be turned on her made her shudder inwardly as she recalled some of the awkward moments she had experienced while trying to decide what her feelings for her teal-tressed companion were. Next to her, Michiru smiled coyly, recalling those same moments with fondness.  
  
"So, what do we want to do now anyway? We've shopped like it's going out of style and even our Senshi strength isn't going to hold out against the weight of these bags for much longer," Makoto joked lightly, tactfully turning the conversation to another topic.  
  
"Why don't we put the bags in the van and decide from there what we want to do," Hotaru suggested, hoping that she could put down the myriad bags of purchases she had made. They had seemed like such a good idea at the time and she had thoroughly enjoyed the fun and laughter they had all shared as they had shopped like maniacs, but now her arms were beginning to ache just a bit.  
  
The other young women heartily agreed and after fifteen minutes of walking to find their vehicle and then another fifteen minutes of carefully arranging their purchases in the spacious van, they finally stopped to consider their options. They bantered back and forth, offering suggestions of movies, dinner, ice skating, bicycle riding and other fun activities, until Minako's suggestion stopped them all in mid-discussion.  
  
"Let's do karaoke! It'll be sooooo fun! Onegai, minna," the blonde pleaded, her blue eyes impossibly wide and filled with stars as she turned towards her friends, already sensing that some would be against the idea. The bubbly blonde was determined to have her way in this matter as she loved to sing and being in front of an audience always gave her the biggest thrill in life. She knew she was a born performer and adored being on stage, the center of attention and admired for her talent.  
  
Haruka immediately snorted, her brow furrowing in distaste. She lazily picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her crisp white button down shirt while drawling, "Now, what makes you think that I'll want to do something so stupid? A bunch of drunken losers ogling silly giggling girls while they try to pretend they can sing on key is not my idea of a fun way to spend the evening!"  
  
"She's got a point, Minako-chan. I really don't see any real redeeming qualities in such an idea. Isn't there something we could do that we'd all like," Ami asked tentatively as she watched Minako's face darken while Haruka cast slurs on her favorite pastime. She cast a pleading look at Michiru, hoping her calm reasoning would bring some sense to Minako. She was soon to be disappointed though.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like the idea of spending the evening listening to music. And it won't be too bad as long as we can persuade a couple of our more musically attuned tomodachi (friends) to participate, therefore raising the quality of the evening. Anyways Haruka, don't you like the thought of possibly telling off some of those lecherous old men? We really just a need a fun atmosphere to bond and forget all of our worries for a while and this seems like a perfect idea," Michiru responded, neatly cutting off all arguments with a few carefully worded sentences.  
  
Hotaru looked excited as she hadn't really been allowed to go to karaoke clubs before and nodded exuberantly, her thick black locks swaying energetically with her frantic nods of agreement. She immediately cast her eyes at Rei, certain that Michiru would bend Haruka to her will pretty easily. Rei sighed resignedly and smiled her agreement at both Hotaru and Minako, who both squealed and glomped onto her in their pleasure. Makoto laughed at the spectacle in front of her and thought of how she would gladly walk over cut glass in bare feet and then place them in a tub of lemon juice if it meant all of her friends would be happy. She couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that she liked to goof off in front of the microphone as much as the next person. She knew she wasn't as talented when it came to singing as Minako and Rei were, but she still always had a great time when she tried her hand at the latest song. When Minako looked at her for her reaction, Makoto gave her a thumbs-up and returned the blonde's grin of happiness. Ami shrugged at Haruka and silently caved, her rueful smile a sign that she hadn't been so much against the idea as trying to help out the outnumbered Senshi of Wind. She actually loved watching her friends perform and had joined them occasionally in group attempts when pressed. She nodded to Minako as well, earning a V sign for her trouble. Haruka still looked unimpressed until Michiru sidled up to her and whispered into her ear, "Let them have their fun, 'Ruka. After all, we never know when we'll have to go into battle next and this could be their last time like this for a while. And if you do this for me and them, I'll let you see what I bought in that fancy boutique." She leaned back away and smiled enigmatically at Haruka, who lifted one eyebrow and gave in with a quirk of her lips and a muttered, "So, do you know where to go for all this fun you're dying for?"  
  
Minako clapped her hands in delight and bounced happily on the balls of her feet while gleefully announcing, "I saw one on the way back from the mall. It's Ladies' Night too so we get in free! Let's go before they get too crowded and don't let us in!"  
  
"It's a good thing you can't drink yet because I can only imagine what you'd be like if you were drunk," Haruka said, rolling her navy blue eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, that's an easy one, Haruka-san! She'd be exactly like this because Minako-chan's already drunk on life! She's the only person I know who can get high on life just by breathing regular air," Makoto jibed, her emerald eyes glimmering with mischief as she shot her friend a look out of the corner of her eye. She laughed when Minako stuck out her tongue at her in response. "Hey, let's not get a tongue war started here," She replied laughingly, holding her hands up in mock horrified protest.  
  
"Minako-chan can't do a proper one anyway. Only Usagi and I are able to do a decent one without our tongues drying out or spraying everyone with saliva," Rei said laughingly, her eyes turning wistful at the thought of their sleeping princess.  
  
The others sobered slightly at the mention of Usagi until Ami's sweet voice chimed, "We must make sure that we have enough fun to satisfy Usagi's spirit. I'm sure she'd be upset with us if we didn't enjoy ourselves." The others smiled and nodded in agreement before stopping to stand before the neon lit entrance of Club Tanoshimi (Fun or Amusement). The large muscle- bound bouncer looked them over once, his eyes hidden by reflective sunglasses. He was quiet and the girls almost started fidgeting at the silent perusal before he smirked at Haruka and said, "Good job, my man! I don't think I've ever seen one guy with so many cuties before. You definitely rate getting into the club." With that announcement, he unhooked the red velvet rope and gestured for the stupefied girls and bemused Haruka to walk inside.  
  
"I can't believe that guy thought we were all with Haruka-san," Makoto exclaimed, her eyes wide with astonishment. "I mean, I'm used to people thinking that Haruka-san is a guy, but I never thought that they'd think we were all with him…I mean her. Okay, now I've confused myself," she grit out, running a hand through her chestnut waves which Minako had convinced her to let down from her customary high ponytail.  
  
"Nani? You didn't think I was capable of gathering such beautiful girls to my side? I'm hurt, Mako-chan," Haruka teased, flashing a wicked grin at the tall beauty.  
  
"'Ruka, stop teasing the girls so much. It's no wonder the bouncer thought what he did when you flirt the way you do," Michiru huffed, her shell pink tinted lips pursed into a small moue.  
  
"Michi, you know it's all fun and games, don't you? I could never be unfaithful to you," Haruka murmured back, her eyes softening with affection. She purposely ignored the giggles of the younger girls as they teased her for breaking their hearts.  
  
"Baka! As if I could ever doubt the depth of your devotion to me, just as you should never doubt my feelings for you! I was just teasing you," Michiru replied back saucily, tossing her wavy teal hair behind her in a careless, yet graceful motion. The other girls continued to laugh softly, used to seeing the playful bantering that would lead to softer moments between the two older Senshi.  
  
Hotaru looked around the club, her violet eyes widening as she saw the plush elegance of her first club. Large circular booths upholstered in burgundy velvet surrounded black marble tables flecked with gold and ringed the club, some meant to convey an air of coziness and privacy while others were fashioned to highlight their occupants to their best advantage. A large parquet dance floor sat in the middle of the room and was currently occupied with over two dozen couples gyrating and twirling to a bass heavy live band. Tasteful original paintings in the modern style adorned the walls as did cleverly fashioned wall sconces made to look like torches but were electric powered. Waiters and waitresses wended their way across the club, holding aloft trays burdened with myriad exotic drinks and platters of food for those interested in nibbling while enjoying the entertainment. She continued to crane her neck around to see all the sights until she espied an open archway that lead to a room set off specifically for the karaoke enjoying guests. She turned and tugged on Minako's sleeve, the gauzy cream-colored ruffled confection feeling soft beneath her fingertips.  
  
Minako turned at the pressure on her sleeve to see Hotaru gesturing to what Minako could only designate as her own personal paradise. Grabbing both Hotaru and Rei's hands, she surged forward, pulling both hapless girls behind her like buoys in the wake of a giant freighter. Rei squawked involuntarily, losing her balance momentarily as her hair fell forward to obscure her vision at the sudden movement. She righted herself and kept up with Minako out of sheer desperation, breathing a sigh of relief when Minako finally stopped and grateful they hadn't crashed into anyone in the crowded club. She looked back to see the others wending their way towards them, careful to not bump into the other club goers. When they were all together again, the impatiently toe-tapping Minako flounced inside, assuming the others would follow her inside. Exchanging wry looks at how they had been masterfully coerced, the others filed in after their blonde compatriot, settling in at a huge booth while Minako was already at the machine and looking through the music selection. After ordering their drinks and several extravagant sounding snacks, they spied Minako climbing on top of the small stage, the gorgeous smile on her face never dimming even as several men whistled their appreciation at the view her short skirt afforded them as she climbed the steep stairs of the stage.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna! Aino Minako desu! (Hello, everyone! I'm Minako Aino!) I'll be singing a popular ballad from the 20th century tonight to get the night started off right," Minako announced, her grip on the microphone loose but sure. Her confidence radiated from her like a beacon and she launched into the song as the soft strains begun.  
  
The others smiled appreciatively at Minako's choice of music for it was a popular piece when they had left Tokyo. Ami wondered briefly how that piece had survived so far into the future, but soon gave up on the thought to listen attentively to Minako's sweet voice.  
  
Rei too was enjoying the piece and let herself be relaxed by the romantic ballad. She put her head back against the soft cushions of the booth and closed her eyes, letting the music soak into her soul and wash away the stress of the last few hours. Soon, even the music became a low, distant hum and the world seemed to fade away as a new one appeared behind her closed eyelids.  
  
"When my world spirals again into confusion,  
  
The look in your eyes brings peace to my soul.  
  
I long for your gentle touch, so sweet, without caution,  
  
When our lips meet again, making me whole."  
  
She was laughing at the antics of Serenity as she ran after Minako, who was holding a flaky pastry aloft and running as fast as she could from the determined and hungry princess. She looked down and smiled at Heero as she continued to brush her fingertips through the unruly brown hair covering the eyes of her beloved as he rested his head in her lap. He opened his vivid blue eyes suddenly and smiled at her, his love for her evident in the look he reserved for her alone. He startled her with a sudden movement; her hand quickly captured in his and brought to his mouth as he placed a soft kiss against her sensitive fingertips.  
  
"Just a simple kiss, so full of longing and passion,  
  
Which no one else could ever match or mar…."  
  
She leaned in closer, her attraction to Heero forcing her to lean in, their lips almost touching. She felt so attuned to everything that she could smell his scent even among the odors of gunpowder and gun oil. She felt him slowly remove the gun she held in her hand as he came closer as well, his eyes magnetic and burning with desire. The moment was shattered as Duo stuck his head in the door and announced an imminent Ravager attack.  
  
"Whether on a dance floor or under the starry heaven,  
  
From my side, I will never let you wander too far."  
  
She was whirling around a dance floor, snugly ensconced in Heero's strong arms as the soft strains of the orchestra floated around her. She could feel the soft silk of her amethyst ball gown swish against her legs and twine around his dark blue velvet-clad legs as he skillfully led her through the graceful and intricate steps of an old Earth dance. She gasped as she was suddenly whirled off the dance floor and into the starlit space of one of the myriad marble balconies that ringed the ornate ball room. Her questions died on her lush, strawberry colored lips as he covered her lips with his own, the soft kiss robbing her of all thought but returning sheer pleasure. She wanted the moment to last forever….  
  
"How safe I feel encircled in your loving arms,  
  
Like angels wings wrapped lovingly around me.  
  
I know that you'd rather die than let me come to harm,  
  
That you'd never let anything in this world ever hurt me."  
  
She wondered at the feeling of safety and comfort she felt as he carried her, his toned arms wrapped securely around her as he and his companions walked out of the science building with her. He felt like a bastion of comfort in a new, unfamiliar world and she wondered if he could help heal her grieving heart when he seemed so cold and emotionless until she saw the blue flames dancing in the depths of his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"But when I'm bruised and broken, ready to give it all up,  
  
Out of the mists you come, my knight in armor shining bright.  
  
Your glance calms me as into your arms you lift me up,  
  
And with your gentle kisses, make everything in my life all right."  
  
She lay on the dusty ground, her light battle armor dented in many places and her under tunic shredded into tatters not worth wearing. Her hair was matted to her forehead and neck with blood and sweat and she had to blink several times to clear her blurry vision as sweat continued to pour into her eyes. Her arm lay at an odd angle and she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the pain that radiated from it. She looked out over the battlefield and she could see the corpses of their opponents, the Garou, a race of giant werewolf-like creatures, littering the arid plain. Many of her own battalion, fellow Senshi and allies were also wounded and she wept inside when she saw several of her battalion laying stiffly, their eyes unseeing as they had given their lives to protect their universe from the savage marauders that had come recently. Her only solace was that they had definitively driven them back and they would see no more of those feral monsters. Her musings were cut short as she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see the object of much of her concern approach, his own battle armor tarnished and one shoulder plate ripped completely off. He approached her and knelt by her side, frowning as he saw the broken arm that was causing her so much pain. They both knew he would have to reset it soon or her Senshi healing would begin to knit the bone back in its present condition. She nodded once and he gently prodded her arm to see where the break was. Once he found out, he looked deeply into her eyes and their gazes locked, startling blue meeting mysterious violet. He gave a sudden yank and she gave a single yelp before she bit back her cries of pain. As she felt the bone settle back into its original position, she gave him a weary smile of gratitude and let herself be gathered up into his arms. He bent his dark head next to hers and slowly kissed her, his tongue flicking out to wipe the drops of blood off her lip from where she had bitten it earlier. His kiss was soft, tender, the way only she would ever know from him.  
  
1 "Without you my life has no end and no true beginning  
  
It would just be the grueling monotony of day to day.  
  
You complete me and give my soul meaning,  
  
As you love and care for me in your own special way."  
  
More and more images flashed behind her closed eyelids, tantalizing her with glimpses of the past?...the present, for sure…maybe the future? Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to concentrate as the images came faster and faster, each filled with joyous scenes of her being sweetly cherished by Heero. She awoke from her dream state as she felt herself being harshly shaken. Her eyes fluttered open, her dark lashes like opulent fans rising gently to look into the concerned navy blue eyes of Haruka.  
  
"Ummm, nani, Haruka-san," Rei said dreamily, her mind still lingering on the images she had seen. Her insides felt all warm and fluttery and her heart was free of the ache she had experienced earlier when she had seen the other vision at UEA headquarters.  
  
"Nani? Rei-chan, you just slipped into this dreamlike state and we've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes! Is there anything wrong? I bet those bastards slipped something into your drink," Haruka hissed, her fist clenching as she glared at the hapless waiters, who were weaving their way in and out of the crowds.  
  
"I don't think it has anything to do with any foreign substances being put into her food or drink, Haruka-san. Her pulse is normal and her eyes aren't dilated in the way that would suggest that she has been partaking of any drugs. Are you okay though, Rei-chan," Ami asked anxiously, her hand still wrapped around Rei's wrist as she continued to take her friend's pulse.  
  
"Daijoubu, minna. Gomen for worrying you like that. I don't know what happened, but I just found myself slipping away for a moment there. I didn't even realize I had been out of it for so long. I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Rei said sheepishly, ducking her head in apology.  
  
"It's more than that, isn't it, Rei-chan? I recognized the look in your eyes. You had a vision, didn't you," Michiru pressed, her turquoise eyes filled with concern. She leaned forward, resting her chin on Haruka's shoulder. "Tell us about it. It isn't right for you to carry the burden alone."  
  
The others nodded, their eyes full of love and concern for the miko who could see the future, pleasant or horrifying, and who tended to keep the ugly visions to herself so as to not worry them. Rei struggled, for it wasn't in her nature to reveal her visions unless she thought it necessary and especially not if they involved herself. It was Hotaru leaning forward to rest her forehead against hers and whispering, "Onegai, Rei-san. You've all seen me through so much darkness, turmoil, and change. If it hadn't been for all of you encouraging me to share my feelings, I don't know where I'd be. I'd probably have destroyed the world by now and let the darkness within me consume me from the inside. Don't let that happen to you. There is nothing insignificant about you. Remember, Rei-san? You told me that." These words finally broke down her resistance.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you since none of you will ever give up until I do," Rei grumbled in mock disgust. Her smile turned wry when the assembled friends all nodded simultaneously. She then began with the vision she had seen earlier that day and watched the different emotions that passed over their faces. Some looked thoughtful while the others looked indignant and disgusted at Heero's actions.  
  
"Was that a vision of the future then? Does Heero-san end up coming back to our dimension with us and living in Crystal Tokyo," Ami pondered, her mind working over the newly revealed information. Her hands worried absently at the cuff of the emerald green blazer she had bought earlier during their excursion.  
  
"Who cares about that? What's really important is the fact that he leaves Rei-chan and obviously during a time when we'll be attacked," Makoto growled, her eyes glinting dangerously. Heero would never know how lucky he was to not be in front of her at that moment. Haruka nodded furiously in agreement, smacking one clenched fist into the open palm of her other hand. "I'll kill the bastard! Save us from the pain and heartache he'll cause later. No one gets away with hurting our chibi honoo (little flame)," Haruka said angrily. Even Michiru squeezing her shoulder didn't calm her down.  
  
"Are we so sure that this is a vision of the future," Minako asked shrewdly, her light blue eyes narrowed in deep thought. "From the detail of the vision, it almost sounds more like the Silver Millennium. We saw Crystal Tokyo when we went there with Chibiusa to fight the Dark Moon people. It was named Crystal Tokyo for a reason, namely because most things were crystallized. Rei-chan mentions wood paneling in the room she was in and soft, luxurious carpeting. Not to mention that Heero mentions Endymion as ouji (prince), not oo (king)."  
  
"Demo, Rei-chan has never had flashbacks, only visions of the future. Why should it change now? It has to be the future she's seeing," argued Makoto, leaning forward to look Minako in the eye.  
  
"That's true, but Rei-chan has developed quite a bit as a psychic and a sensitive. After all, she is almost a full-fledged miko now. She has only to take the trials when she returns to Tokyo to prove herself. Not to mention the fact that all of us have matured greatly and all of our powers and abilities have grown keener over time," Michiru mused. "I wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that Rei-chan has gained the ability to channel into the echoes of the past and see the happenings of those times."  
  
"I wish Setsuna-mama was here. She should be able to tell us what Rei-san is seeing, whether it to be the future or the past," Hotaru murmured, her large purple eyes uncertain. She smoothed the lilac chiffon skirt she was wearing over her knees, needing something to do.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Haruka said bitterly. "Setsuna says only what she wants to say. If it doesn't suit her purposes or she doesn't feel we're able to understand, she won't say a thing. It's probably better that she stayed back at the mansion to rest. She can't lead us from the truth if we do get close to it."  
  
"That doesn't seem fair, Haruka-san. I'm sure Setsuna-san is only doing what she thinks is right. There are some things we probably shouldn't know, things that might change the timeline irrevocably. And it's not like she's used to having to explain herself to others since she's spent so many millennia alone, guarding the Time Gate," Ami reasoned, feeling bad for their absent comrade. Setsuna had looked drained when they had returned to Quatre's home and had turned down their offer to go shopping. Ami knew that Setsuna sometimes got drained when her future time sense was used too often and wondered if she had been seeing future events happening. 'It would explain why she went to go speak to Rei-chan after the vision she saw in UEA headquarters,' the genius mused to herself.  
  
"It's understandable why Haruka-san would feel that way, Ami-chan. Sometimes, I get the feeling there are things she is deliberately hiding from us. I know it's probably for our own good, but that doesn't change the fact that she's not as open with us as we are with her," Minako argued, the leader in her feeling as if she needed to know all the vital information in order to lead her Senshi properly. Unfortunately, she missed the look that Michiru and Haruka threw each other, for she would have immediately known that something suspicious was going on.  
  
"Well, regardless of Setsuna-san's knowledge and her inability to ever give us a completely straight answer, we should be concentrating on helping Rei- chan interpret her visions. The vision she saw earlier can't be the same one she saw just now because I don't think she'd be so happy and blissful- looking about it," Makoto said, forging ahead.  
  
"That's very true. What else did you just see, Rei-chan," Michiru asked, her teal eyes filled with compassion as she looked at the young woman who had gone through so much under such burdens that would have crushed any normal human being.  
  
Rei blushed softly, her eyes unconsciously growing misty as she recalled to the others what she had seen. She didn't relay everything for she felt as if some things were too private and precious to share, even with her best friends. She gave them the rough details and events, outlining the events of the past and letting them know that some were events that had really happened. Even Haruka sensed that some things were being withheld because of sensitivity and didn't press further for details.  
  
"Hmmm, that's very strange. Usually, you don't have visions of the present, Rei-chan. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were daydreaming," Ami said, looking apologetically at her dark-haired friend.  
  
"Can you really say they're the present though? They've already happened, Ami-san. It would actually seem then that she's having visions or memories of the past instead," Hotaru offered tentatively, still slightly unused to being treated as an equal when it came to being a Senshi, not only because of her younger age, but also because of her status as the newest among the Senshi.  
  
"It does seem that way when you put it like that, Hotaru-chan. But the whole thought of Rei-chan knowing Heero from before, during the Silver Millennium, bothers me. I mean, if they were so close, like soul mates, shouldn't they be more like Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san? Or maybe it's because of his betrayal that they're not together? Maybe Rei-chan was sent here to close that chapter on her life by finishing what he started and getting justice for his actions," Makoto said eagerly, liking the idea of Rei being sent back to get revenge. She still hadn't unbent even the slightest when it came to the insensitive image she had given Heero.  
  
"Anou, Mako-chan, we're Senshi and we don't deal with things like revenge. That's the complete opposite of what we stand for. That would be as unlikely as us hating Usagi-chan or….sleeping with Mamoru-san and betraying her," Ami exclaimed, her cheeks aflame at the suggestion. (A/N: Gomen, but I just had to add that part in because I hate stories where the Senshi betray Usagi. I mean, HELLO!, they only die for her time and time again. That's a sure sign that you want to betray someone and hate his/her guts, right?)  
  
"I can't believe you could even mention something like that as being on par with what Mako-chan said," Haruka said flatly, her dark blue eyes cold. "Of course, we would never betray Usagi-chan, but that doesn't mean we should sit by and let other people do whatever they want with one of us and let them get away with it. If Rei-chan is having visions of the past and not the future, that means that punk, Heero, not only betrays whatever feelings Rei-chan might have had for him, but he also betrays the Silver Millennium." Haruka was getting extremely upset and only Michiru's reassuring and comforting presence behind her was keeping her from revealing that they knew that Rei had known Heero from the past. Her temper had been on a slow boil ever since Rei had revealed her first vision and the subsequent ones, though definitely more pleasant, only verified the depth of the betrayal to her that Heero had done against Rei.  
  
"We don't know that Rei-chan's first vision is complete or the most recent of her past memories. In fact, we don't really know if they are past memories and in what order they come in. For all we know, it could be the happy ones that were her last memories of Heero or they could be visions of the future. Maybe Rei-chan was sent here to forgive Heero for his betrayal and start anew. Maybe their relationship will be a cornerstone of Crystal Tokyo," Michiru offered optimistically, her eyes sparkling with the conviction that the girls she adored so much were finally going to be able to find the men that completed their destinies and hearts.  
  
Minako nodded her head vigorously, her blonde locks flying haphazardly in every direction. She was much more comfortable with Michiru's idea than she was with Haruka's. The Senshi of Love had felt the intensity of something within Heero and she was pretty sure it was love, but she knew that if she was too forceful with Rei that she was more likely to send the other girl running in the other direction as fast as her long legs could take her and she wasn't about to make that kind of mistake. She could see the almost wild look in Rei's eyes at all of the different suggestions and perspectives being given to her by the others and knew if she didn't do something fast that Rei would just shut down and try to muddle through it on her own. 'This is probably the reason why she doesn't tell us all of her visions in the first place. I'm sure we're the last thing she needs right now since we're all so divided on the subject,' she thought ruefully. Her eyes sparkled as an idea struck her. 'What we need is a distraction so we can clear her head for a little while; get her to forget her worries for once!'  
  
Rei was absently listening to Haruka, Makoto, and Michiru debate the meaning of her visions while Hotaru and Ami chimed in occasionally. She pinched the bridge of her nose unconsciously, a migraine beginning to form from all of the different thoughts and emotions running through her head. She was abruptly snapped from her dismal thoughts when a hand grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet. She looked up to see a maniacally grinning Minako, an unholy gleam in her eye. "Nani, Minako-chan? What are you doing," she asked, frowning as she recognized the all too familiar look in her best friend's eyes. That look always meant either trouble or future embarrassment.  
  
Minako smiled brightly, her mega-watt smile almost blinding in its brilliance. She turned that same smile on the other young women and watched as both Ami and Hotaru blanched and then froze, like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Michiru smiled placidly back at her, her own eyes twinkling at the thought of what mischief Minako would be up to soon. Haruka and Makoto both grimaced, wondering what insane idea had burrowed into the leader of the Inner Senshi's mind.  
  
####***  
  
It was close to three in the morning when a group of giggling, swaying young women drew up in a spacious van in front of the stately mansion of Quatre Raberba Winner. Two taller young women got out of the front passenger and driver's seat and carefully opened the sliding door, stepping back hastily as five, flushed young women tumbled out like overeager puppies, laughing uproariously. They stumbled and weaved their way up the walkway, several of them plopping down unceremoniously on the smooth stone and laughing until one of the taller ones would heave her up to her feet and set them back on the path. Finally, they made it inside and blinked owlishly as the lights in the foyer all came to life suddenly, flooding the room with brilliance. Six young men, one woman, and several older men, stood assembled in the hallway and on the stairs, all of them gaping at the unbelievable sight in front of them.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, what is going on? What happened to the girls," Mamoru asked, frowning as he watched Rei and Minako lean unsteadily on each other for support, helpless with laughter at some unknown joke. He was dressed in a blue satin shirt and loose black pants, the shirt untucked and unbuttoned halfway.  
  
Haruka flushed, running a hand through her hair in aggravation. "Well, Mamoru-san, we went shopping like we had planned earlier and then we went to a karaoke club afterwards because it was early still and the girls didn't want to come home yet. We were having a great time until we started discussing some problems," Haruka began, glancing significantly at Rei until Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. She continued, "Afterwards, Minako-chan decided we needed to cut loose and dragged us all up to sing some songs with her on stage, which was fine until…,"  
  
"Until what, Haruka," asked Setsuna, frowning sleepily down at her from her position on the stairwell. She had been awakened by the commotion the girls had made coming into the house. She was wearing a long black spaghetti- strapped nightgown with a matching satin robe over it, borrowed from the closet of one of Quatre's many sisters. Suffice it to say that she was not happy at the moment.  
  
"Until Minako-chan got so delirious in the applause she was getting that she ordered drinks for everybody…on her. Gomen, Quatre," Haruka threw in hastily as she recalled that everything they did was on Quatre's credit.  
  
"No apologies are necessary, Haruka-san, demo, I'm still wondering how the girls got drunk, as I assume that's why they're acting this way, if all they did was buy drinks for other people," Quatre replied, his sky blue eyes worried as he watched Minako stumble away from a quickly sobering Rei to make her way towards him.  
  
"It would have been fine if the people who were drinking didn't decide to buy drinks back for the girls, especially the men, both young and old," Michiru responded, shaking her head as she watched Ami begin to slowly turn green and put a hand to her mouth in the age-old sign of someone ready to vomit. Her fears were allayed as one of the Maganacs immediately came forward and delicately hoisted the slim girl in his arms and head towards what she remembered was a guest bathroom. "The girls haven't really experienced anything like this before, nor have they ever touched even a drop of alcohol. By the time we came back from the dance floor where we had been, the girls had already imbibed several very innocuous looking tropical drinks and were well on their way to becoming drunk."  
  
"If you came back when they were only half drunk, how did they get plastered," Mamoru asked, his temper abating somewhat at their explanation.  
  
"Well, we decided to go sober Rei-chan up because she'd had the most to drink. Guys were buying her drinks left and right. We could only handle one of them at a time because as you can see, they're not exactly steady when they're drunk. We told them to stop drinking the alcohol and then took Rei- chan off to the ladies' room to splash cold water on her face. Well, unfortunately, they continued drinking and when we came back, Rei-chan was still drunk, though not as much as before, but the others were completely plastered," Haruka said digustedly, remembering how the girls had sat there with silly grins plastered on their faces and glassy eyes. "We decided to leave the club immediately so they wouldn't get into any more trouble." She grinned almost wolfishly when she noticed that Heero's eyes had narrowed at the mention of all of the men buying Rei drinks at the club.  
  
"Leave it to an onna to get drunk off a little bit of alcohol," Wufei said disdainfully, looking away from the assemblage with derision. He stood there in a pair of loose, dark gray shorts and his ponytail wasn't as neat as it normally was, signifying that he had been sleeping.  
  
"Whatever, Wu-man! It's not like you know how to drink booze, since you're not old enough to do so either, so don't go looking down on them for getting drunk," Duo said flippantly, shooting the Chinese man a cheeky grin.  
  
"Yeah! Why are you so mean, Wuffie," Hotaru slurred, having stumbled towards him at the sound of his voice. "Women can handle anyshing an otoko (man) can and shey can do it better," she continued, her tone becoming belligerent as she stabbed her finger into the middle of his chest repeatedly.  
  
Wufei frowned as he felt her finger continue to prod his chest even when she fell silent from her tirade. He was about to tell her off and push her away from him when she suddenly muttered, "Why'sh everything spinning so mush?" He looked down in alarm as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and began to fall backward. His arms came up reflexively and caught her, her slight form resting easily in his hold. "Hmmph, I should drop her," he grumbled, though his arms did not fall away from her.  
  
"Get your hands off her, you baka! Give her to me and I'll get her up to her room safely," Haruka threatened, already moving forward to snatch up Hotaru from him.  
  
Wufei smirked at Haruka, his hackles rising at the tone of command he heard. He tightened his grip on the girl and lifted her so she rested more comfortably in his arms, before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs. He looked back once to retort,"Never mind, I'll take care of her. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself, onna." He continued up the stairs and snickered as he heard the restrained snarl of this woman who took so much pleasure in poking at him.  
  
Downstairs, Michiru held onto Haruka, her grip hard as steel though her outward countenance looked serene as a placid lake surface. "Perhaps, we should all go to bed. I'm sure the girls will have horrible headaches in the morning when they awaken. By the way, Mamoru-san, Setsuna, we picked up some clothes for you as well when we went shopping since you both need them," Michiru said pleasantly.  
  
Rashid nodded at several of the Maganacs and they immediately went out the front door to empty the van of its cargo and sort it out for their respective owners. "I'll make sure the young misses don't suffer from hangovers in the morning. I have an old recipe from my grandmother that insures they will not suffer…too much. I'll make sure to have it delivered to their rooms when they awake," Rashid said, his dark brown eyes twinkling as he watched Minako slowly continue to totter towards Quatre.  
  
Minako was oblivious to everything else happening around her. She would be mortified to learn exactly how unaware she had been later on, but at this moment, all she could see was Quatre's concerned gaze and his sweetly handsome face. She moved toward him slowly, as if in a dream, unaware that everyone else was looking at her with interested eyes, expect for Makoto, who was grinning foolishly at nothing and Rei, who was rubbing her temples as thought became uncomfortably clearer and clearer by the minute. Minako finally made her way to Quatre and stood unsteadily in front of him before suddenly flinging her arms around his neck, nearly toppling him to the floor. Quatre reflexively caught her, his hands griping her slender waist while a hot blush crept up his fair cheeks. Minako giggled softly at the feel of his hands around her and she sighed blissfully, murmuring, "Quatre-kun." She never realized she had dropped the respectful form of -san and replaced it with the more informal and affectionate - kun. She went even further, burying her face into his neck and snuggling against him. Quatre looked around wildly, his face a picture of panic as he tried to understand what was happening.  
  
Trowa smirked at his friend before turning away to save his friend from further embarrassment and found his eyes drawn to the figure of Makoto. She stood there proudly, only slightly weaving in her position. Her hands were clasped behind her back and a huge goofy grin was spread across her features, just like the flush that was spread across her cheeks. (A/N: Japanese and Chinese people tend to get a red flush across the bridge of their nose and across their cheeks when they get drunk.) He absently noticed her hair was down and wondered if her luxurious chestnut waves were as soft to the touch as they looked. He continued to stare at the statuesque brunette and had to hide a smile when she waved at him, causing her to almost lose her balance and tip forward. She righted herself quickly and then flashed him another grin, one that telegraphed how proud she was to be able to stand on her own two feet without any help. This was a new side to her and he found himself enjoying her more lighthearted side. 'This is the way she should always be, happy and carefree,' he thought fondly, a slow bubble of happiness welling up inside his chest. He beckoned to her and then motioned upstairs, deciding to make sure she got to her bedroom safely. She walked towards him and giggled lightly as she took his arm, leaning occasionally as she made her way up the long flight of stairs.  
  
The others watched the tall couple make their way up the stairs before turning back to the activity happening between Minako and Quatre. Minako was still snuggled into the blonde Arabian's arms and his face was still aflame at the beautiful young woman's presence. He had to admit to himself that he had been drawn to her, both her beauty and her leadership and diplomacy skills impressing him. He pulled back slightly to ask her a question, but a slow, sweet smile spread across his face as he looked down at her features, now relaxed into peaceful sleep. He shook his head at Rashid, who had stepped forward to take Minako into his arms and carry her up the stairs to her room, motioning he would do so instead. He ducked his head at the knowing look in his mentor's eyes and slowly followed the path that both Wufei and Trowa had taken earlier, Minako's face now pressed against the front of his chest and her arms hanging loosely looped around his neck.  
  
Duo chuckled at the sight and shook his head, remarking,"Wouldn't you know it? Even Quatre's scored himself a babe. Speaking of babes, I better go check on my cute little blue-haired one and see if she's finished being sick. Maybe I can offer her some comfort," he leered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows comically as he tactfully withdrew from the foyer.  
  
Mamoru looked at Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna and then at Rei and Heero, who hadn't stopped looking at each other practically since they had walked into the foyer. He motioned with a nod towards the stairs for them all to leave the couple with some privacy, frowning when Haruka balked momentarily before acceding to his wishes. The Maganacs also wisely retreated, many of them returning to their slumber while the others decided to get a head start on the day and begin preparations for breakfast.  
  
Heero felt uncomfortable as Rei continued to stare at him solemnly, not saying a word. He walked forward, coming within inches of her. He fought back the urge to crush her to his chest and just inhale the scent of her hair. He had found himself missing her and had thrown himself into training to keep him from following her into town and demanding an explanation for her earlier cold behavior at the headquarters. He was still deeply confused and had nearly bit off Duo's head when the other pilot had made some silly remark. He hated feeling as if he had no control over a situation, for every time he had lost control, horrible things had happened.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, was still muddling through everything in her mind. Though she was far more sober than the other girls, she was still suffering from some fuzziness and the confusion from her visions. A part of her wanted to reach out and ask him why he had done such things to her, but she knew he wouldn't understand what she was talking about. The other part of her wanted to run from him and hide from the possibility that he was every heartache she could ever imagine combined into one.  
  
Heero decided to risk everything and reached out to touch Rei's face, a burning question deep in his eyes. He startled when she jerked her head back, her eyes filled with pain?...anger?...uncertainty?  
  
"Onegai, don't touch me right now, Heero. I can't think straight when you do and I don't know what to do, what to think," Rei said, her eyes turning dark as a midnight sky. With that, she turned abruptly and fled up the stairs, leaving a confused Heero behind.  
  
####***  
  
A/N: It's done! *drops dead from sheer exhaustion, nerves, guilt, and stress* *reluctantly gets back up after a few minutes when Duo starts prodding the prone body on the floor with a sharp pointed stick* You have before you 33 pages of my heart, soul, and blood poured onto the screen. This puppy just kept getting larger and larger and that's another reason why it took so long for me to post. I know it took me forever and I hope to never have to go through this again, but I will warn everyone that the next chapter probably won't be up until the beginning or middle of July because my wedding is coming up real soon and then I go on my honeymoon and the last thing I'll be doing is typing. Sorry, but I do have priorities! Also, please tell me what you think of the poem/song lyrics before the flashbacks as that was done by my fiancé, Duckie, and it's his first time really writing poetry!  
  
Next: So what happens now? Will Rei be able to sort through her emotions for Heero and get past the visions she's been seeing? Will the other couples start to hook up a little more? And will Rei have any more new visions? Stay tuned for Memory and Consequence! 


	16. The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot and even then I think it's actually the plot that owns me! Anyone know who I can contact to negotiate for rights to Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, because I'd love to make this story animated!

Dedication: I love all of the readers of my story because they make me feel so good and give me so much to think about when I write the next chapter. I'm definitely inspired by all of you! **marzy001: Thank you for the award! I'll treasure it always! *hugs certificate tightly* And you're one of my favorite authors too! When's your next chapter coming out?  ****Princess Ren: Thanks so much for your well wishes and I'm so sorry for not posting as soon as I could! ****Sparrow: Are you cursing me to have children as unique as I am? Hidoi! I guess karma would say that I'm to be tortured for everything I've put my parents through! Duckie also says thanks for the compliment on his poetry. Heero is definitely in a tizzy over what's going on with Rei! More on Embers of Fire, Shards of Ice please. Nothing like Tasuki torture, I say!  ****Mars Fire Goddess: A goddess? Moi? Thank you for thinking so but I'm definitely mortal. If I was a goddess, these chapters would be coming out faster! More of The Phoenix's Song please! It's one of the best Rei/Wufei stories I've ever read and as everyone knows, I'm not normally a fan of that coupling, but you have me hooked on your story. ****IsleofSolitude and ****Anairb: Thanks so much for your well wishes and Duckie especially thanks you for the praise for his poem/lyrics! Hopefully, you'll see a lot more development happening soon on the Rei/Heero front and with some of the other couples as well! ****Alexia Goddess: I hope I got this to you in time so you don't have to use the emergency wig again! I have a feeling since I got married that there will be lots more romance in my chapters. Hope you don't mind too much! ****huffpuff: Well, I have to admit that I read your fics at work too. They really help me get through the day! Setsuna is really going to get some pressure from Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru to 'fess up soon as it's killing them to see what's going on with all of the Senshi. I love writing Minako and Duo because all of my cheesy jokes and mischievous side gets to come out through them while Haruka and Wufei are great to get aggression out. And I have a major Duo/Ami scene planned to happen next chapter. Here's to hoping it works out as planned! ****A-chan: Imouto-chan, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I have to keep in mind some of the great points you made. I'm not as good at the angst writing as you are, but I'll do my best to keep up to your standards as much as possible! ****RubyRedDragon05: Arigatou, Ruby-chan! I'm glad you were able to sit through the last 33 page monster and survive! ****Marsgoddess: Well, I'll have to see if I can make the chapters better as they go along! Thanks for the encouragement and praise! Zechs definitely has some things up his sleeve for Rei and Heero! Those Peacecrafts seem to be concentrating on the crafty part of their name more than on the peace part of their name! ****Ara-chan: Thanks for the review and the thought of mistaking me for a 17 year old! I'm definitely over the age of consent for marriage! I live in Ahwatukee, and if I don't stay poetic about the sunshine here, I'll fry like a piece of bacon just thinking about it! ****DarkSmile: (snaps fingers because a great idea just happened) I hope you don't mind that I put off the chapter until I knew you were back in school! Don't believe me? Well, yeah, I am a crappy liar! But I do hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one! Have Rei and/or Heero die? Never! They're immortal don't you know! At least, in my fics they are! ****Li Ying Fa: Well, just to let you know, married life is excellent! Setsuna is much underappreciated but it's so easy to make her the bad guy among the Senshi, isn't it? As for Zechs, he can be very persuasive. It could happen that Rei might fall for his charm before she came to her senses…And I thank you so much for your awesome pics! They were inspiring! More chapters on your fic too please! ****lady pyro: I'm glad you liked the details I threw in. They really polish a story up for me. Feelings are extremely sensitive right now for almost everyone in the fic right now, both positive and negative, and I hope to portray them correctly so you can enjoy it! ****Kellie: Now that's what I like to hear, sharing with your loved ones! Baby Quatres? Too cute! I can just see them now! (Sighs dreamily) Until that time happens though, more on shirtless Gundam pilots! ****Heart Soul: Thank you so much for all of the amazing compliments! I think my head just blew up to about two times its normal size because I'm letting them go to my head! I also think my wedding and honeymoon went so well because of all of the awesome wishes you and the others left me! Sincere thanks to all of you! ****gh: I will try to write out as much as I can and I'm glad you like the couples because I wanted some unique ones and some that were a little more common. ****Duckie: For anyone who read his review, you have to know that he delayed posting his review because he absolutely had to be the 200th reviewer and was having a fit because it stayed at 198 for over a week! See what I have to live with? I wouldn't trade you in for the world though! You'll always be my Heero…and my Quatre, and my Duo, and my Trowa and yes, even my Wufei too! And I'm glad that I can write stuff even you couldn't see coming even if you do live in my head or I live in yours! ****j: Thanks a ton! Even the shortest review means a lot to me! ****makoto: Seems you liked the drunken Senshi part like everyone else. Maybe I should do more of that…and it could lead to Relena dying somehow…hmmm, it could work! (Makes fiendish plans involving a blonde vice prime minister, a bottle of whiskey and a tractor trailer with no tail lights) ****Icyfire: Gomen about not coming out with this sooner, but I hope you enjoy it! ****Odin Lowe Jr: I plan on continuing for as long as people are interested in reading it and maybe even longer than that! ****Rena H M: Thank you so much for the congratulations and I hope you enjoy this latest update as well! ****Joanna: I don't mean to torture anyone with my delays and please don't give up because there will always be a new chapter until I announce the end, which will be a real end and not a giving up.**

A/N: I'm late again! I am so sorry for the delays I've made all of you guys go through. Hopefully, you'll cut me some slack since it's harder for me to write now that I have to concentrate on more than myself, namely my husband, who's so patient when I hog the computer to type up my story or when I won't let him talk about anything else but how my story is developing. 

####***

            The slim figure in the enormous bed moved slightly, one eyelid cracking open as the persistent rays of sunshine peeking from behind the curtains penetrated the welcome darkness. Blinking rapidly to clear the fog from her mind, the young woman groaned as the light shone straight into her violet eyes, cutting through her senses like a sharp edged knife. Sitting up rapidly to avoid the light's continued assault, she groaned as her stomach heaved and her head throbbed at the sudden action. Panting heavily, the figure in the bed tried to keep her gorge from rising and mentally calculated how far her bathroom was from her current position just in case she could not fight back the nausea. 'What happened last night,' she thought fuzzily, her mind moving sluggishly as she tried to recall the events that led to her present condition. She ran one unsteady hand through her dark hair and winced as even that light touch sent bolts of pain spearing through her suddenly fragile skull. Giving up against the fight to stay upright, she leaned back heavily as flashes of the night before played in front of her narrowed eyes. She dimly remembered being carried up to her room when her legs could no longer support her own weight by strong arms. She recalled a feeling of warmth and security and the desire to stay in that position forever. Her brow furrowed as her nose twitched at the memory of the scent of musk and spice that had surrounded her. 'That isn't the scent of anyone I know. Haruka-papa always smells like a fresh breeze and Mamoru-san smells like that wonderful aftershave he always uses. It can't be Setsuna-mama or Michiru-mama either and I know it can't be any of the others because they were worse off than I was. Could it have been one of the pilots,' she mused to herself. She tried harder to remember, knowing instinctively that it was somehow very important that she know who had carried her to her room. She shoved the headache pounding in her brain away, working past it. She let out a small gasp as more recollections flooded her brain, the feel of sure hands across her skin made her blush hotly as did a husky voice soothing her in the darkness of the night. She remembered being laid back against the cool satin sheets of her bed and holding onto the strong shoulders of the person, not wanting to let go. She recalled dark, velvety eyes that bore into hers, capturing her attention and mesmerizing her. She closed her eyes softly as the husky voice played in her head once more, murmuring, "Good night, xiao ying huo chong." (A/N: Little firefly in Mandarin. Guess who the speaker is!) Her eyes flew upon in shock as the soft tone replayed in her mind again and again until recognition set in. "Wufei! It was Wufei who carried up to my room last night! Naze?" (A/N: Japanese for why.)

####***

            While Hotaru was puzzling over the actions of a certain hot-tempered and gruff Chinese man, a slender blue-haired young woman was downstairs in the breakfast room, seated at the table with her head held in her cupped hands. She groaned softly in embarrassment as she recalled how horribly sick she had been earlier that morning, a result from her abnormally carefree behavior at the karaoke club. 'What in the world was I thinking, drinking so much when I've only ever had an occasional glass of wine at dinner with my mother's permission? I've never felt so sick in my life! I guess this answers the question of whether or not Senshi can be affected by foreign substances,' Ami thought blearily, her head sinking lower until she rested her head on her folded arms.  'If feeling this ghastly wasn't bad enough, it had to get worse because Duo-san came in while I was retching up my insides into the toilet. Thank Kami that he hasn't said anything snide or teased me. I've never been so embarrassed before in my life. He even had the decency to hand me a warm, damp towel to wipe my face with afterwards and made me drink mouthwash to get the vile taste out of my mouth. He should have laughed at me. I deserved it for being so stupid,' Ami continued mentally, oblivious to the steaming cup being placed in front of her by one of the Maganacs. In fact, so wrapped in her own thoughts was she that she never noticed the subject of her thoughts wander into the room.

'She looks so kawaii even when she's hung-over,' thought Duo admiringly, sticking his hands into his back pockets. He rocked back on his heels and watched as the soft golden sunlight played over her marble pale skin, tingeing it with much-needed color. His flattering thoughts were interrupted as Makoto stumbled in, hanging onto the doorframe for dear life and panting heavily, as if she had recently run a marathon. She paused momentarily before heaving herself away from the archway with a mighty shove and making her unsteady way next to Ami and plopping into the chair with a groan of pure pain.

"Ami-chan, have you ever wondered if it would just be more merciful to have one of the Gundams squish us instead of having to deal with this agonizing feeling of your head being stuffed with cotton wrapped by thorns and your stomach sloshing with chili sauce," Makoto asked plaintively, looking up with bloodshot eyes at her companion. Her normally cheerful face was drawn with fatigue and it was obvious that whatever sleep the Senshi of Lightning had gotten wasn't very restful. Her chestnut hair was still down but it looked as if she had been a victim of one of her own lightning attacks, for it was snarled beyond belief and puffed to twice its normal thickness. Her clothes hung haphazardly on her, as if she couldn't be bothered with putting forth the effort to make herself look presentable.

            The blue-haired genius pondered that question for a moment before deciding to answer. "Truthfully, Mako-chan? I think I'd rather sing naked in front of an arena full of pubescent boys while juggling porcupines and balancing a red-hot poker on the tip of my nose," Ami said, her description combining just about every possible thing she abhorred at once: performing in public, rude boys, immodesty, and taxing athletic feats.

"Really? I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff, Ami. I'll keep that in mind for the future," Duo said flirtatiously, winking at a beet-red and mortified Ami. He sauntered over to the table and sat on the other side of the bashful young woman before addressing Makoto, who looked partly embarrassed and partly mirthful at Duo's antics. "It's against our code to use our Gundams to hurt pretty girls like you. We only use them to protect or to offer moonlit rides," he said outrageously, flinging his braid over his shoulder and offering a cheeky grin in the process.

            Ami fervently wished the floor beneath her would open up and swallow her whole. 'If I were completely truthful to myself, I'd actually want the floor to swallow up Duo instead. He always seems to take such delight in making me blush and it doesn't help that I can never find anything to say back to him. Everyone always talks abut how smart I am, but I always feel tongue-tied around him,' Ami fumed silently, unconsciously toying with the handle of the cup in front of her.

"You know, the stuff in that cup would help you out a lot more if you actually drank it instead of just staring at it," Duo offered helpfully, sensing that somehow he had just stuck his foot a little too far in his mouth when it came to the pretty young woman he was trying to impress. 'Am I trying to impress her? Heh, it's been so long since I've actually had to go out of my way to get someone to notice me and she doesn't seem to even care. She seems so shy and passive that I just can't help teasing her a bit to see if she'll open up. Rei-chan told me that Ami was the quietest of the group of her friends and that she's more likely to be seen in the company of a book because that's her idea of fun. I think that's just unhealthy, a babe like her locking herself away with some dusty old book when she should be living life. There'll always be time to crack open a book later on, but life should be experienced firsthand,' Duo thought slightly resentfully, almost jealous that Ami would prefer to spend time with a book rather than him. Thankfully, he didn't realize the depth of his resentment or he would have been sent into an emotional uproar.

"What is that stuff anyway? It smells gross," exclaimed Makoto, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the foul odor wafting from the cup. It went against everything she held dear as a potential professional chef. She strongly believed that all food should taste, look and smell good and that it should even feel good being swallowed. She grimaced again as she looked down into the murky depths of the thin liquid.

"It's actually a remedy Rashid has that has been passed down through his family for generations. It's supposed to cure just about anything. Most of us can attest to the fact that it gets rid of headaches and muscle aches," came a voice from behind. Makoto whirled around and then promptly groaned at her foolhardy action when the whirling didn't seem to stop even after her body did.  She blinked for several seconds, trying to clear the dizziness from her head before looking at Trowa, the speaker who had just entered. 

"Is it because most people feel so nasty after drinking it that they forget about whatever horrid thing happened to them before," Mako asked in response, completely chagrined to realize that she made death warmed over look good in comparison. 

            Trowa smiled slowly, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a sweet smile as he recalled how cute the statuesque brunette had been acting earlier that morning as he had tried to escort her to her room. She had made it slightly difficult since she kept pushing him away gently every time he had let her lean on him and announcing proudly that she could do it all by herself, before stumbling over some nonexistent bump in the carpet and falling into him. He had thought it quite amusing to see her wagging her finger at the carpet and telling it to stop trying to trip her because she had handled things much tougher than it and survived. He admired her independent spirit and thought it made her very attractive, bringing light into her emerald eyes. He had finally scooped her up into his arms after she had slid on the marble floor and almost cracked her head on one of the nearby pillars. She had peered into his eyes owlishly, blinking in astonishment at his ease in carrying her. She had timidly asked if she wasn't too heavy for him and he had just smiled and replied that if she was, they wouldn't be standing there but would be sprawled on the floor. She had found that hilariously funny and had guffawed for several minutes until tears ran down her face. Alarmed, he had looked at her as she softly explained that it felt strange having someone take care of her when everyone thought she didn't need to be taken care of, hiccupping softly between sentences. She had fallen silent after that for several minutes. Looking away to give her some time to regain her composure, he looked down at her after a few minutes and realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had tucked her into her bed, brushing her hair out of her face and then, on impulse, had dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and wished her peaceful dreams before departing her room. Shaking himself back into the present, he replied, "It's possible that that's the secret behind Rashid's brew, but it does work."

"I'll say! I can't tell you how many times I've gone through an ass-kicking by Heero, drunk this miracle stuff and been ready to get my butt kicked all over again pretty soon after," Duo joined in enthusiastically before frowning in deep thought. "Hmmm, maybe that's not such a good thing after all…"

            A quiet commotion in the hallway distracted them from whatever else Duo was going to say as a blonde-haired mop crawled into the room on its hands and knees. Several Maganacs poked their heads into the room behind it, watching as it made slow progress across the floor before stopping and slumping face down at the foot of Makoto's chair.

"Minako-chan? Is that you," Makoto asked, her eyes darkening in confusion and worry at the uncharacteristic silence from her bubbly and hyper friend. She shoved a long, thick lock of tangled hair behind her ear to keep it from her face as she slowly bent over to look more closely at the lump near her feet.

"Mmrph," came the response. Ami looked at Makoto questioningly, worry etched across her features.

"Minako-chan, daijoubu desu ka," Makoto asked, her voice rough with concern. She put one hand on a revealed shoulder and shook it gently.

"DON"T TOUCH ME! AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! MAKE THE HORSES STOP GALLOPING ON MY HEAD," came the sudden scream from the formerly inert body on the floor as Minako came up swinging, blonde hair flying in every direction.

"Ahhhh! Kami-sama, don't ever do that again, Minako-chan! You scared me almost to death," Makoto gasped, holding a hand to her heaving chest as she tried to calm her heart after the rude shock, her head ringing from the sudden outburst. Her chair tipped backwards precariously, rocking backwards on the two hind legs as she shot upwards. Luckily, Trowa was nearby and kept her from falling, catching her chair with one arm from behind her. She shot him a grateful glance before turning back to glare at Minako, who had now turned over and was laying on her back on the cool marble tile, arms and legs akimbo and hair splayed out wildly. Her eyes were closed and she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"Nani? What are you saying, Minako-chan," questioned Ami, leaning closer cautiously and ready to spring back at a moment's notice. 

"I was just wondering if I really did make all those remarks to Quatre-san that I fear I did," the Senshi of Love responded, sky blue eyes still closed. The only way to tell that she was still conscious was the tell-tale blush that spread across her face in a slow, rosy wave.

            Ami wrinkled her brow in confusion, for she had been absent when Minako had approached Quatre and had missed the entire scene of Minako throwing herself at the gentlemanly Arabian. "What are you talking about?"

            Makoto also carefully shook her head because even though she had been present, she had been enjoying the buzz she had gotten from sampling all of the fruity drinks she had partaken of at the karaoke bar to have even noticed the goings on around her. The only thing that had penetrated the fog in her mind had been mysterious forest green eyes that had made her feel all giddy inside.

            Duo laughed uproariously, slapping his knee as he realized that this was the situation he had been waiting for almost a long as he had been waiting for Heero to fall in love. As all of the others turned to look at the braided pilot, including Trowa who was frowning at him in warning, Duo forged on ahead anyway, saying, "Did you ever! You were nuzzling his neck, batting your eyelashes at him, giving him sultry looks and everything. I thought he was going to pass out because all of the blood had rushed up to his face when he started blushing. Or maybe it went to other places instead…." Duo trailed off when Trowa's glare started to match the intensity of one normally seen from Heero.

            Ami shot Duo an icy look that could have frozen all of the blood in his veins if he had been looking at her. 'Is that all he can think of? No wonder Rei-chan thinks all men are disgusting and crass,' she thought crossly, unaware that these feelings were extremely abnormal for her. She turned instead towards Minako and watched in awe as Minako slowly turned just about every shade of the spectrum from Duo's words.

            Minako slowly turned green, then red, then white, before finally settling on pink. Her thoughts raced in her head as she felt like throwing up at Duo's revelation, then slowly got upset that Duo would repeat that aloud in front of everyone, before fear of what Quatre's reaction to her would be, and then getting embarrassed that she would  utterly humiliate herself in front of Quatre, when she was so attracted to him. 'I am such a baka! I totally made a fool out of myself in front of the guy of my dreams and think that I can help Rei-chan with her problems with Heero? I must be dreaming! I'd better hang up my Love-Me Chain before I end up choking myself with it, the way I'm going,' she thought morosely. Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when she heard the patter of footsteps and then an exclamation.

"Minako-chan! Daijoubu? Did you fall? Are you hurt," Rei questioned anxiously, her violet eyes filled with concern. She knelt down, her long hair falling like a silken waterfall over her shoulder as she carefully lifted Minako into a sitting position.

"I didn't fall and I'm not hurt unless you count my pride as a casualty," Minako murmured woefully, casting her eyes downward after meeting Rei's eyes momentarily and casting a scathing glance at Duo, who shrugged apologetically back at her. 

Rei sighed as she looked down on her friend and knew that Minako was remembering her actions from the night before. Looking up, she motioned to the companion who had entered with her to get a chair for Minako. Looking up at Rei's motion, Minako paled to see Quatre place a cushioned chair before her at the table. Turning his head towards her, he blushed but a soft smile graced his finely carved features. He motioned towards the chair with a graceful but manly hand.

"Onegai, Minako-san, take a seat. It can't be good for you to be lying on the cold marble like that. I'll have one of the Maganacs get you a cup of Rashid's special cure-all to get rid of your hangover," Quatre said politely, before motioning to one of the hovering Maganacs who had followed Minako's progress into the room. The Maganac bestowed a wide smile on both Quatre and Minako before hastily exiting to fetch the desired beverage, eager to tell the rest of his fellow Maganacs about the interesting development taking place. Quatre smiled gratefully, unaware of the news that would soon be spreading like wildfire, before turning back to Minako and offering his hand to her. His smile widened when she accepted it bashfully after a moment's hesitation and let herself be seated, the world tilting precariously as she got up. 'I'm so glad I had a chance to speak with Rei-chan first before I saw Minako-san. I admit that I was extremely flustered after last night. I couldn't sleep much because all I could think of was how her words and the look in her beautiful eyes made me feel. I felt like I was burning all over but there was also a feeling like a soothing breeze as well, comforting and peaceful. I was sure someone as confident as her couldn't be interested in someone like me, someone who has killed so many even though I swore I would never harm anyone. Rei-chan knows how I feel since we've discussed it before and she let me know that they have all been faced with decisions that have tested their morals and their principles just like I and my fellow Gundam pilots have. Maybe she could be the one my heart has been looking for, one who could appreciate that I don't want to fight but will do what I have to, to protect those that I love,' Quatre mused as he continued to look at Minako with warm eyes as he squeezing her hand gently and holding it several moments longer than necessary before relinquishing it. The others gathered around them looked on with interested eyes, especially Makoto, Ami and Rei, since they had either heard or heard about Minako's confession the previous night. Even Trowa quirked an eyebrow at Quatre's behavior before allowing a small smile to grace his lips, hastily hiding it from Quatre's watchful eyes when he began to turn around.

Minako looked at Quatre with almost dazed eyes, the blue seeming lighter and brighter than it had in months. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird inside her chest and she briefly wondered if a person could die from happiness. 'I know most people would think that I'm jumping into things, thinking that I'm in love after knowing someone for only two days, but my heart tells me that he is someone very special, someone who could change my whole world if I let him. My powers are so much more nebulous than most of the others. It's not like I can command lightning, fire, ice, water or wind at my fingertips or with a wave of my hand. My powers have always been more about feelings than anything else, knowing when a person has love in their heart or even the capability to love. Usagi-chan wants to give everyone a chance to be saved, but I know that not everyone is worth it …like Beryl. I drove the sacred sword into her without hesitation because I could sense that there would never be room for love in her heart because of the corruption of her soul. I knew that if Sailor Moon gave her another chance, she would only use it to plot against us again, possibly succeeding in destroying us and the world. I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't risk Serenity-hime dying at that wench's hands so I took the decision away from her. (A/N: This happened in the manga.) There are nights when I can still feel the sickening way the sword felt, sliding into her flesh, the way her blood felt when it splattered against my face and stained my fuku and gloves. I don't think I can ever rid myself of that feeling, even if I live to be thousands of years old. My powers have always been so hard to deal with, but this time, the feeling is stronger than anything I've ever known. He is so positive, such a contrast to Beryl. Every time I look at him, I see all the wisdom and gentleness in his gaze and a love just waiting for the right person to lavish it on and I want that person to be me, more than just about anything I've ever wanted in my life,' Minako thought with a sudden shock, her robin's egg blue eyes widening imperceptibly. Her sudden revelation was cut short though as Makoto's voice cut through the air.

"Ne, Rei-chan, why do you look so good this morning? I saw you drink those four tropical drinks one right after the other last night and that's only what I saw before my vision started blurring after drinking that vodka thing. You look completely clear-eyed and not a hair's out of place. It can really get on a girl's nerves when one of her best friends always looks like a cover girl," Makoto said begrudgingly, her arms folded across her chest in displeasure that not everyone was suffering through the same thing she was.

Rei looked down at her faded, stonewashed denim shorts, turquoise-colored knit camisole top and simple sneakers questioningly before looking back up at Makoto and shrugging, replying, "I guess when Haruka-san and Michiru-san took me to the ladies' room to splash water on my face, it cleared up my head a lot more than I thought. I was already partly sober by the time I went to bed, so when I woke up this morning I only had a slight headache and a bad case of cottonmouth. A long, hot shower did wonders to clear that up and then I spent an hour meditating before the fire in my fireplace which really helped to clear my head of the last of the cobwebs. I know it'll sound silly but it really felt like the fire in my room was like the Sacred Fire back at the shrine." She smiled slightly before tilting her head in puzzlement. "And what do you mean I look like a cover girl? I'm just wearing casual clothes and I don't have on any make-up at all. Your vision must still be blurry after last night," Rei said in amusement, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as she looked over at Makoto's bloodshot eyes.

"My vision is not still blurry, unless you move too fast and then you look like you have a vapor trail following you. But I'm not about to be sidetracked by you. You always look like you're a high fashion model, even when you're wearing sweats, Rei-chan. I don't know how you do it, but by Kami-sama, I'm going to figure it out one of these days," Makoto said, frowning down at her own t-shirt and shorts that suddenly seemed way too big on her. She plucked at the fabric in confusion before Minako piped up, "Ne, Mako-chan? Why are you wearing one of the t-shirts and shorts we bought for Mamoru-san? I don't think they're your style at all. They do nothing for your figure or your coloring because you can't carry off that shade of grey-blue and those shorts are hanging on your hips funny. The t-shirt is sexy the way you have it hanging off your shoulder though." Makoto colored as she realized that she must have grabbed clothes from one of the bags that had been reserved for their male friend. "Great, just great. Now I can't even tell my clothes from Mamoru-san's clothes," Makoto grumped, her countenance turning darker as she realized just how slovenly she must look in front of Trowa. 'Wait a minute! Why do I care what Trowa thinks of how I look? I thought I had outgrown that silly way of letting only a guy's opinion about me matter. Demo, he hasn't made any judgments on me at all. He's just been extremely supportive and sweet to me,' Makoto thought wonderingly, unused to such behavior from the young men she normally met, who were usually so image conscious.

"Daijoubu, Mako-chan, daijoubu. It's a wonder you got down the stairs without breaking your neck after all you had to drink last night. And it's not as if Minako-chan looks much better either," Rei said, trying to soothe one friend while staring disapprovingly at Minako, who had the grace to flush and duck her head ashamedly. "I'm pretty sure everyone will cut us some slack, considering what we've been through, though I don't think any of us will want to repeat that experience any time too soon."

Ami, who had been silent this entire time, pondering over what Rei had said earlier, suddenly piped up. "Rei-chan, you said the fire in your fireplace felt like the Sacred Fire back at the Shrine. Did you know that the fire at the Shrine actually went out? We discovered it when we went looking for you after the…incident. We thought something horribly tragic had happened to you because of that," Ami concluded softly, recalling the horror and despair they had all felt when they thought they had been presented with irrefutable proof that Rei was truly gone.

"Nani? The fire went out? I wonder how the acolytes the main shrine sent over are dealing with that since the fire has been burning at the temple ever since the first Hino priest established a connection with the fire. I never thought it would go out if I wasn't there," Rei mused, her deep amethyst eyes thoughtful and serious.

"I'm guessing that since you weren't even in the dimension that the Sacred Fire somehow sensed your absence. Perhaps it draws power from you like you draw power and insight from it, kind of like a symbiotic relationship. It might have even followed you here," Ami said sagely, nodding as the throbbing in her head dulled as her theory made more and more sense to her, her sapphire eyes gleaming at the unexpected discovery. 'Who would have ever thought I would be theorizing about the magical properties of fire and the possibilities of a fire following a person through time and space? Okaa-san (mother) would be horrified to see me so nonchalant and believing in magic,' Ami thought to herself in amusement, the corner of her lips quirking upward in a small smile.

"Hold on! Did you just say a fire followed Rei-chan through another dimension? Ne, Rei-chan, isn't the saying supposed to be Like moths to a flame and not the other way around," Duo joked, his lavender eyes sparkling with mirth at the dark-haired beauty. He loved seeing what retorts he would get from her and his normal target, Wufei, had been conspicuously absent all morning.

"Maybe Rei-chan is the flame in this case and the flame is the moth," Trowa offered, sending a smirk towards Rei, who tossed her hair in response after shooting the green-eyed young man a sparkling smile. Makoto subconsciously frowned, suspicious of Trowa's easy rapport with Rei.

"Onegai, don't tell me that you've fallen for Rei-chan's charms too, Trowa-san," Minako begged jokingly, highly aware of Makoto's discomfort and wanting to find some way to alleviate it since she sensed that Trowa wasn't interested in Rei romantically. She blushed when she caught Quatre's eye and he nodded approvingly at her actions. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the handsome blonde to pay attention to Trowa's response.

"I admit that Rei-chan is a beautiful woman but there are two reasons why I would not approach her as a potential lover. One, she's caught the attention of one of my best friends and comrades and I would never poach on another's territory, and two, she makes a better friend than love match for me," Trowa concluded gravely, but his twinkling green eyes signaled the underlying humor in his answer. 'That's not to say that I wouldn't have fallen for her in some other lifetime. Maybe if we were in different situations, it could have happened,' Trowa thought in passing. (A/N: Gomen, but I do like Trowa/Rei pairings too!) 

"Personally, I think it's more the fact that Hee-man would happily tear you limb from limb if you even looked at Rei-chan for too long that dissuades you to look elsewhere. Man, I really thought that Heero would have Zechs' head rolling on the floor after what he said about Rei-chan," Duo said earnestly.

"How did you know what Zechs said to Heero? I thought you had been too immersed in your thoughts about Hilde to notice what was going on around you, not to mention that we were too far away to hear most of what they were saying to each other," Quatre said quizzically, his eyes bright with confusion. The others around him nodded while Rei's slim eyebrows knit together in bafflement.

"Geez, you all must think I'm stupid or something! It's called multi-tasking, you know. Granted, I was upset over Hilde because she was one of my good friends and it does hurt to think that she may be gone, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose all control of myself and not notice what's going on around me. As for how I know what they were saying, have you ever heard of lip reading? I'll forgive you girls since you don't know me very well, but Trowa and Quatre should remember that I'm usually the guy who does recon, otherwise known as spying, and I can't exactly get my info by walking up to the enemy and asking them what they said because I'm too far away to hear them," Duo sighed exasperatedly, blowing upwards, his bangs fluttering in the mild gust.

            Minako and Makoto snickered at the abashed looks on both Trowa and Quatre's faces at Duo's words while Rei smirked and shook her head at the familiar sarcastic tone coming from Duo. Ami frowned at Duo and when he looked at her, he cocked his head questioningly. "What's wrong, babe?"

"You shouldn't be so harsh on your friends, Duo-san. It shows a lack of respect," Ami said reprovingly, her eyes dark with disappointment at his attitude. She ignored the babe comment and manfully kept herself from blushing through sheer willpower. She pulled the mug in front of her closer and gingerly sipped at it while Duo sputtered at her response.

"It's all right, Ami-san. This is just Duo's way of communicating, just like how Heero only grunts and Wufei can't speak more than a sentence without insulting someone. We all have our quirks," Trowa said gently, inwardly smirking at Duo's lack of success with the reserved blue-haired genius. 'If he gets any more obvious about how he feels for her, he's going to be sitting in her lap and purring to get her attention. He might as well just lasso her with his braid because I don't think she's used to this kind of attention from men. It's almost funny to see how hard he's working when he normally has girls falling all over themselves to get his attention due to his flirtatious nature,' Trowa thought in amusement, his deep green eyes sparkling behind the fall of his light brown bangs.

            Ami looked doubtful at Trowa's statement but reluctantly accepted the truth of his words after noticing Rei nodding at her, agreeing with Trowa's assessment. She was going to apologize to Duo for jumping to conclusions about his behavior when her delayed sense of taste kicked in. Everyone looked on as Ami's face went through a series of contortions, looking much like she was mutating from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde. The other Senshi wouldn't have been surprised if she had sprouted horns and whiskers and bulked up to ten times her size. Ami, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less what she looked like in that moment because all she could focus on was the vile taste in her mouth. It was a cross between raw sewage, vomit, old lint balls, and Brussels sprouts all rolled into one and it felt like thick, slimy sludge going down her throat. She gasped desperately, unsure if she was going to throw up or pass out. 'I think I'm seeing my life flash before my eyes,' she thought deliriously, as her eyes glazed over and she slumped forward, her head banging against the table with a dull thud.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan! Kami-sama, I think Ami-chan just died from poisoning or something! There's an intruder or spy in the house," Minako said frantically, pulling Ami up by the shoulders and shaking her like a rag doll, ignoring the pain in her own head, which threatened to blind her with the pinpricks of light that were exploding behind her eyelids. Her distress over Ami's condition made her go past the pain with nary a thought. She was so concerned that she never noticed the three men silently laughing or how Rei was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Mako-chan, try to give her the Heineken move, maybe we can still save her before it's too late!"

"Hai! Move over and hand her to me, Minako-chan, By the way, it's called a Heimlich maneuver, not a Heineken, which is a beer," Makoto said authoritatively, all illness and queasiness instantly forgotten in her anxiety. She hefted Ami's slim body into her arms and wrapped her arms around her, making a fist below her breast bone and pulling back in an upward thrust. She silently blessed whoever had inspired her to take first-aid courses in high school.

"Whatever, just save Ami-chan! Rei-chan, why are you just standing over there and why are the rest of you laughing," Minako said, thoroughly offended until she realized that Ami must be perfectly safe or they wouldn't be reacting that way. 'Unless, they've cracked under the grief they're experiencing because Ami-chan is really dead and they just realize that we're fooling ourselves, trying to save her,' Minako thought agitatedly, yanking on her hair.

"Min-minako-chan, Ami-chan is all right. That's just one of the side effects of Rashid's special brew. She'll be all right in a minute as long as Mako-chan doesn't break her ribs. Trowa-kun, please rescue Ami-chan from Mako-chan's eagerness to save her," Rei said laughingly, her voice lilting and sweet with suppressed giggles. Her amethyst eyes gleamed with mirth and she tried extremely hard to not look at Minako, who resembled nothing so much as a frustrated, bedraggled hen with her hair sticking up in several places, a far cry from her normal fashionable and well-groomed self.

            Trowa was carefully prying Makoto's fingers apart and motioned with his head for Duo to catch the now conscious and wheezing Senshi of Ice.  The long-haired young man dashed forward from his seat, catching the sputtering Ami and leading her back to her chair so she could collect herself. Minako and Makoto hovered anxiously over the petite girl, waiting to see if she was truly okay.

            Ami coughed once before slowly tilting her head in concentration. She looked up carefully, her eyes bright with discovery. "I feel completely fine now," she exclaimed, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming.

            Minako and Makoto exchanged relieved looks before simultaneously bursting out,"We thought that nasty concoction had killed you! I'm so glad we could help you out, Ami-chan!"

"Arigatou, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, but really I meant what I said. I feel completely fine. That drink was nasty tasting but I don't have a headache anymore and my nausea has totally disappeared. I don't know what Rashid-san put in it, but it's miraculous! You both should drink some immediately," Ami said fervently, leaning forward and capturing a hand from each girl in one of her own small hands.

            The blonde and brunette gave each other terrified looks before looking at Ami with hesitant, nervous smiles. "Anou, I really don't think that's in my diet, Ami-chan. I would hate to ruin my perfect complexion. I'll just let nature run its course in helping me to get rid of my hangover. After all, it's not nice to fool with Mother Nature," Minako babbled, one hand behind her head in tentative sheepishness. Makoto stood behind her and nodded vehemently in agreement, silently cursing at the foolish action as her head swam with the abrupt motion.

            Ami frowned sternly and both girls were suddenly and uncomfortably reminded of their mothers' same expressions when it came to taking a medicine they didn't like when they were ill. Ami smoothly grabbed the mug Meshif had just brought into the room and the one that had been placed before Makoto's place and handed them to Minako and Makoto, both accepting them halfheartedly. "Drink up and don't stop until you can see the bottom. This is for your own good," Ami ordered, her slim brows drawing together in all seriousness. 

            Minako looked at Makoto resignedly, the both of them knowing that when Ami got this adamant that there was no way to win against her. "Dictator," Minako murmured before pinching her nose shut and guzzling the drink down in one quick motion. She finished the noxious brew, placing her mug on the table carefully. Everyone looked on anxiously, wondering what her reaction would be, for Minako had a notorious sweet tooth and was very picky about what she ate. She was known for sending back a salad if it had too much or too little salad dressing or a soda if it had too much or too little carbonation. She maintained that her body needed the finest of nutrients to fuel her boundless energy. The others had gotten used to it by now and would just roll their eyes, knowing that Minako didn't do it to be contrary or cause problems. Minako stood stock still, looking around her with a smug expression on her face. "That wasn't so bad. I didn't taste a thing. Mind over matter wins the race, as they say," Minako boasted, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Great, now she's mixing metaphors instead of just slaughtering them," Rei murmured, shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Minako laugh off the effects of Rashid's cure-all, waiting for a reaction of some kind. 'There's no way she can just laugh that off. I know her,' thought Rei. She was quickly proven correct as Minako suddenly froze before keeling over, making hacking noises and clutching her throat. Her eyes bulged from her head and she was extremely fortunate that Quatre caught her in his arms as she fell, for her sense of balance had been taken from her. 

            Makoto gulped nervously, looking down at the murky brown liquid in her mug before looking back at the spectacle of Minako clawing at her throat. She shook her head and set the mug down with a dull thud of finality. There was no way she would willingly drink Rashid's cure after seeing what Ami had gone through and Minako was currently experiencing.

            Several long minutes passed before Minako finally stopped struggling and spasming in Quatre's arms, flopping down tiredly. Makoto watched with wide eyes as Minako blinked several times, clearing the tears from her eyes at the rancid taste in her mouth. She shook her head back and forth tentatively, her mouth curling up at the corners into a slight smile as the pain that she had grown accustomed to accompanying her every move was blessedly absent. Her small smile blossomed into a huge grin and she turned to look at Quatre, her smile dazzling and her blue eyes glowing from within. 

            Quatre smiled back in response, his heart feeling light and happy to see her not suffering anymore. 'When did my happiness seem to depend on her happiness? I've always wanted to make the people around me comfortable and content, but she makes **me happy with nothing more than a smile. I could easily spend the rest of my life just basking in the warm glow she exudes. I have this feeling that she would not turn away from me in disgust, that she would care for me as much and as carefully as I would for her,' Quatre thought with a sense of satisfaction that spread a warmth down into the pit of his stomach. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled one of his genuine, sincere smiles, untouched by diplomacy or politeness.**

            Minako blinked as she saw the handsome smile that graced Quatre's elegant features. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as it touched her heart in ways she couldn't even begin to imagine, much less describe. His eyes seemed so soft that she felt as if she could wrap herself in them and be forever protected and warm. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes seemed to change from soft to warm. The senses related to love that she depended upon so highly seemed to be singing a chorus from the angels in her veins. 'Is this love? Is this love for me? Could Quatre be the man I've been looking for all of my life, the man my mother always told me was out there just for me, waiting for me to find him? After all these years of seeing just about everyone else around me find the man of their dreams, could he be the one that is my other half. Is it finally my turn? If he is, I will cherish him forever. He will want for nothing from me,' Minako vowed to herself. Though neither of them had said anything aloud, both knew something momentous had just happened between them. Minako knew they would talk later and she looked forward to it with anticipation. Her eyes shone like beacons when she felt his hand slip into hers and gently squeeze, the message unspoken between them.

            Rei, Ami and Makoto looked at each other with soft, conspiratorial smiles as they watched the touching scene between the two blondes unfold before their eyes. They all hungered for love but didn't begrudge Minako the chance she had found. Rei especially was overjoyed to see the look of wonderment that crossed Minako's beautiful features as she saw the look of tenderness aimed at her. 'How wonderful! Minako-chan deserves this chance at happiness. I hope she can make her chance work out better than mine. Onegai, Kami-sama, hear my prayers. Let her have the things she wants most, a man to love her for all that she is,' Rei silently begged. If anyone had looked at Rei at that moment, they would have seen that her wondrous eyes seemed to shine just a little brighter, the light reflecting off the tears of happiness that dampened them.

            Ami turned away to grant some privacy to the couple that was currently absorbed in each other, neither of them aware of the people who were still in the room. She bit her lip agitatedly as a small spurt of longing shot through her. 'I'm so happy Minako-chan seems to have found her soul mate, but I wonder if I'll ever have someone like that, someone who will understand and appreciate me. Is it wrong for me to hope that I'll find him soon? I never used to feel things like this before. My books and studies used to be enough for me in the past. Why can't I stay the same,' Ami asked herself, shaking her head at herself for feeling so negative in the face of such an auspicious beginning happening before her eyes. Envy was something the blue-haired genius was extremely unfamiliar with and it made her uneasy. Unconsciously, her eyes sought the grinning figure of Duo. He had his hands stuck in the back pockets of his black jeans and the grin he had while looking on the romantic tableau in front of him threatened to split his face in half. Reflexively, Ami began to smile as well until she realized what she was doing and turned away from him in mortification, her cheeks burning. She brought her hands to her breast, vainly trying to still the rapid beating of her heart which she attributed to the thought that she might have been caught staring at the cocky pilot. It was while she was trying to calm herself that her eyes fell upon the discarded mug and a frown crossed her features as she eyed Makoto starring starry-eyed at Minako and Quatre. 'You don't get away that easily, Mako-chan,' Ami thought impishly, her mood lightening considerably. Stealthily, she sidled next to Rei and nudged her. Gaining her attention, she cocked her head towards the mug and then winked in Makoto's direction. Smiling when Rei's eyes widened with awareness and then narrowed in mischief, both nodded at each other conspiratorially. Ami crept along the table until her fingers wrapped around the handle of the mug firmly. She signaled Rei and watched as the raven-haired miko made her move.

            Makoto was fighting tears of happiness as well, her vision blurry as she watched the golden couple smile at each other, lost in their own happy world. 'Who knew so much could be said with just the eyes,' she thought happily, her heart overflowing with happiness and wistfulness. So wrapped up in the moment was she that it came as a total surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and then pulled backwards strongly. She let out a startled shriek as she tumbled to the ground when a knee came up behind her own knee and forced it to buckle. She collapsed like a ton of bricks, her green eyes wide in shock as she was quickly rolled over onto her back and held firmly in place. She looked up to see Ami grinning and holding a very familiar mug above her face. She groaned and let her head rest on the floor beneath her for a second, shaking her head ruefully and trying not to cringe when the movement sent a sharp, stabbing pain through her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, Mako-chan. You'll feel all better after you drink the cure," Rei promised, looking down at Makoto from her position above her head. She had been the one to yank Mako to the floor and was pretty darn proud of herself for sneaking up on the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning. 'I guess I have to thank Duo-kun for all of those lessons in creeping around like some whacked out spy in the middle of the night,' she thought fondly. The pilot of Deathscythe had insisted that stealth training was vital for sneaking up on buggy, freaky looking Ravagers.

Makoto struggled, nearly throwing Rei over her head before the dark-haired miko braced herself. Ami grimaced as Makoto's struggles caused the mug in her hand to slosh dangerously close to the rim. She tried to steady herself but it was like riding a giant wave on a surfboard. Rei's muttered curses and Ami's admonitions for Makoto to stay still caused no small amount of amusement for Trowa and Duo and both were trying hard to not laugh at the statuesque brunette as she cursed like a sailor on shore leave. Both men had been shocked to see Rei and Ami move so swiftly and silently, bringing Makoto down like lionesses going after defenseless prey. 

Duo issued a silent whistle as he watched Ami deftly maneuver herself so she was seated firmly on Makoto's stomach, threatening to spill the hot liquid on her friend with every panicked lurch that Makoto gave. He looked on, his admiration increasing as she continued to hold on, her lips set into a firm line as she concentrated on keeping the beverage from spilling over before it had done its intended work. 'It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for,' he thought to himself as he whistled soundlessly between his front teeth as she tightened the grip of her thighs on Makoto's sides as the much stronger girl continued to buck.

The ruckus that Makoto, Ami and Rei were causing was so loud that it broke into the reverie that Minako and Quatre had fallen into. They had been so absorbed in the emotions flowing from each other that it came as a slight shock to see Makoto flat on her back with Ami perched stubbornly on her stomach and Rei gripping Makoto's wrists while kneeling on her arms to keep her from flailing around too much. The bubble that seemed to envelop the two blondes burst suddenly as Minako shouted, "What in Kami-sama's name are you doing to Mako-chan? Have you two gone crazy?"

Rei looked up, her face flushed and her hair swirling madly around her as she tried to press down on Makoto's arms without doing any damage to her. "Mako-chan won't drink Rashid-san's cure so we're trying to make sure she's a good little girl and takes her medicine like you and Ami-chan have," Rei said with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. "Want to help?"

Minako squealed and dove, landing on the tall girl's legs and effectively stilling much of the motion the brunette was causing. As Makoto's cries of "Traitor!" rang through the air, Minako beamed. "It wouldn't be right if only Ami-chan and I got to experience the wonderful effects of Rashid-san's miracle brew," the blonde said in a cheery sing-song voice. "Now be a good girl and open wide. Don't make me have to do the choo-choo," Minako warned darkly as she seemed to loom over the helpless Senshi of Protection even from her place at the bottom.

Makoto freaked slightly, seeing the look in Minako's eyes but she staunchly refused to give in and drink the odious contents of the steaming mug in Ami's hand. She kept her lips clamped shut and kept tossing her head to and fro, not letting them get a clear shot at her. She also continued to buck for all her worth, which was still quite considerable even with her three friends trying to pin her down, ignoring the stabs of pain lancing through her head at her wild movements. Finally, Rei sighed in exasperation and wrestled Makoto so that both of her arms were pinned beneath her body while her legs locked in a scissor position behind her head to keep the hands from wrenching free. "I can't believe I have to become a contortionist to get you to do something as simple as drink something that's good for you. You so owe me," Rei muttered, blowing hair out of her face as Makoto continued to struggle like an animal caught in a trap. She wriggled one hand free and promptly clamped her fingers over the green-eyed girl's nose, pinching it shut firmly and holding her head still. After several minutes of watching as Makoto slowly turned red and then blue from lack of oxygen, even Makoto had to give in and she opened her mouth to suck in desperately needed air. Ami immediately struck like a cobra, one hand trapping her head in place while the other poured as much of the mug's contents down her friend's throat. Makoto gurgled and her face defiantly telegraphed that she would spit it up immediately. Ami smirked in an uncharacteristic fashion and placed one slim hand on the green-eyed beauty's throat, rubbing it in a rhythmic motion, causing Makoto to involuntarily swallow the liquid being poured into her mouth.

"Remind me to never piss them off. They are brutal," Duo whispered, his eyes fixed in fascination on the spectacle in front of him. He had seen Rei at her fiercest in battle, but strangely, this terrified him more than any _Flame Sniper ever could._

"Just think, they're best friends. Imagine what they would do to an enemy," Trowa responded, the faintest of shivers crawling up his spine as he witnessed the gleeful expressions on the dominant girls' faces as poor Makoto was forced to drink the nasty brew. He sympathized heartily but even he would not dare brave the three girls' wrath to save her. 'Even Gundam pilots know a losing battle when they see one,' he thought irreverently.

"The Ravagers don't stand a chance," Quatre said in agreement, his light blue eyes wide as they observed the look of determination on Minako, Ami and Rei's faces. He didn't interfere for he knew that it was for the best that the taller girl drink the remedy, regardless of how horrible it tasted.

            Finally, after several long minutes, the mug was drained and Ami, Rei, and Minako hastily vaulted from their positions, not stupid enough to stick around to see if their Amazonian friend was going to be in any shape to kick their butts. Sputtering, Makoto sat up, wiping her hand across her mouth in distaste. Glaring hotly, her green gaze pinned all three of her friends with unerring accuracy. Minako waved feebly, her smile nervous. Makoto snorted before slowly standing up, used to feeling the excruciating pain of her hangover stab through her brain and not anxious for it to wrack her frame again, especially after the battle she had just gone through.

"You feel better, don't you, Mako-chan," Ami asked uncertainly, gnawing on her lower lip. She hadn't wanted to force Mako-chan to drink but she hadn't wanted her friend to suffer unnecessarily either and she knew Makoto was stubborn enough to suffer through a splitting hangover for days just so she wouldn't have to drink the nasty concoction.

            The brunette hesitated before answering as she tilted her head from side to side tentatively. She was rewarded with the blessed feeling of painlessness. Unfortunately, she also had the taste of rotted mushrooms clinging to her tongue like a chalky residue, but she swallowed manfully, determined to not show how much it disgusted her. She pursed her mouth slightly before replying, "I guess I haven't died yet, but you better not try anything like that ever again." All four girls smiled at each other as the taller girl wagged her finger warningly at the others.

"Well, now that we're all feeling better, why don't you three go shower and get ready to do some training. Just because Usagi isn't here, doesn't mean we don't have to train. We have to work even harder, because our stamina isn't used to the kind of pace that the Ravagers set. I know that I was ready to die after my first few battles," Rei stated matter-of-factly, mentally recalling the many close calls she had had in the beginning.

"In that case, while we're getting ready, why don't you tell Haruka-san and the other Outers and Mamoru-san to join us? We might as well make it a full-fledged workout," Minako ordered, her leader poise back in full effect. She turned suddenly, facing Quatre and the other pilots. Her eyes were on Quatre only though she was addressing the other young men as well. "Gomen nasai for all of the trouble we've caused you so far. We'll make sure to hold up our end of the fighting. Count on it!" She flashed one of her brilliant, trademark smiles and with a last lingering glance at Quatre that had his cheeks flushing with color, she herded Makoto, Ami and Rei out of the room in front of her.

            Silence descended upon the room as the three young men stared at each other before Duo broke the moment by stating, "Those girls are either going to kill us or be the best thing that has ever happened to us." Trowa and Quatre nodded solemnly in agreement. "Of course, Quatre is getting the best end of the deal so far! Q-man, you sly desert fox, working the wiles already, eh? Minako's a beauty too," Duo crowed gleefully, his indigo eyes sparkling with good humor, his elbow digging into the young Arabian's side as he nudged him good-humoredly.

Quatre's blush, which had been fading since Minako left the room, blossomed into full Technicolor glory once more at the irrepressible pilot's statement. "Duo! It's not like that at all. I have not been working any wiles on her! Minako-chan is much more intelligent than you give her credit for if you think she could be charmed so easily. She is extremely beautiful, but she is much more than that. There is strength in her that is cleverly hidden behind her bubbly mask," Quatre replied absentmindedly as his thoughts lingered on the recent feelings that had run through him when he had looked deeply into her eyes. He had been attracted to her from the first, but he had never thought to see knowledge of who he had been and what he was now and also see understanding and acceptance from a person other than his fellow Gundam pilots. Rei understood him but there wasn't the softness and, did he dare even imagine it, love that there was in Minako's eyes. Her aura had bathed him in soft golden light and he had lost himself willingly in it, feeling a comfort he hadn't felt in ages.

"Yare, yare. You're in love so of course you're going to think she's the best thing to exist since nuclear energy. In your eyes, she can probably walk on water and make it rain gold coins. Heck, maybe she really can! Rei-chan did say that there were a lot of things she and her fellow Senshi weren't sure about since their memories of their past is so foggy. Look, Q, if you think she's the one, go for it. Don't let my teasing prevent you from enjoying yourself," Duo said, his voice going from teasing to serious. 

            Trowa smiled slightly as he watched Quatre's face brighten at the braided man's words. 'How different we're becoming since those days during the war. It's difficult to believe that it's only been three short years since we felt as if we were the only ones we could depend on. Quatre has found someone to trust his sensitive feelings with and even Heero has let a woman touch the heart beneath his steely exterior. Maybe all of us could find someone to cherish,' he thought wistfully, closing his brilliant green eyes briefly under the cover of his light brown bangs.

"Hey, why are we sticking around here, philosophizing, when we can go up to the training room and maybe catch the girls while they spar? Nothing like watching gorgeous babes while they sweat, I always say," Duo offered cheekily, his grin cocky.

            Both Quatre and Trowa shook their heads repressively at Duo, but neither one of them shot down his idea. Duo's grin grew even wider and he slung an arm over each of their shoulders as they made their way out of the breakfast room.

####***

            The two combatants circled each other grimly, the silence in the room so thick as to be palpable, almost another presence. Both were toned and leanly muscled, neither body marred by superfluous mass. Each moved as though the martial exercise they were going through was second nature, as easy as breathing and maybe just as necessary. Both were male, one of them with jet black hair and equally dark eyes, the other with chocolate brown hair and icy Prussian blue eyes. Wufei's eyes narrowed, gauging his opponent's possible response, trying to read what Heero's next move would be. The loose fitting white pants were large enough to be comfortable but not so baggy as to get in his way. His hair was tied back in his customary ponytail, but slight wisps were beginning to come loose and fall into his face. His bare chest heaved slightly for he had been exercising with the pilot of Gundam 01 for three hours and the slight sheen of sweat that covered him was disregarded. Heero wore black cotton shorts, the drawstring tied securely and tucked inside the waistband to prevent his opponent from using it as a weapon against him. Though Wufei showed little exertion from their practice, he presented even less. He breathed easily and his upper body showed no sign of the sweat that dotted his opponent's physique. His eyes were focused and the sight of these two men was that of two jungle cats circling each other warily. The silence was abruptly broken as the two sprang at each other, their muscles coiled as they leapt and a flurry of blows was exchanged. They broke apart as suddenly as they came together, the movement like a thunderclap in the stillness of the room.

            Wufei's thoughts drifted as he continued to exchange light blows with his fellow pilot, his arms moving almost automatically in response to Heero's attacks. He had awoken that morning after only a couple of hours of fitful dozing. Frustrated, he had tried meditating, a tried and true way for him to let go or work through most of his problems. Wufei was very much of the school of thought that if he was determined enough, he could push his problems away with the sheer force of his will. He had spent the early morning thinking over the events of the previous day, mulling over his feelings that Sally, his one-time lover and Preventers partner, was safe and alive, after going missing for a short period of time. Ever since their break-up, there had been bad blood between them. Unlike, Duo and Hilde, it had not been a friendly dissolution of their relationship. In fact, it had been so tense that they had had to be reassigned to new partners in different departments. Wufei had almost been relieved when the Ravagers came and the Gundam pilots were needed out in the field, away from the Preventers. He knew that Sally was still angry with him, the kind of anger that teetered on the brink of mindless feuding. His teeth clenched as he recalled the accusations she had flung at him during their last argument before they parted ways. 

He had been suffering through nightmares for several weeks, the figure of a slim, young woman/girl beckoning to him and quietly sobbing. The voice had been soft and wispy and the only words spoken were,"Don't forget me. Remember me always." He would wake up, tears flowing freely down his face, dampening his hair and pillow. At first, Sally had been reassuring and concerned, promising to help him work through what she surmised to be survivor's guilt. She had told him that it was most likely a combination of the guilt over his wife, Meiran's, death and the death of Trieze during the war. She had helped him find a psychologist to help him work over his feelings and he had grudgingly gone, both to keep her from harping about it and also to stop the nightmares. He had put up a grudging face and she had soothed him by saying he wasn't weak for seeking out help that would bring him peace of mind again. It had taken several months of intensive therapy for him to work through his guilt and the dreams had subsided for a while. Things had improved and Wufei had toyed with the idea of possibly proposing to Sally until the dreams had started again, stronger and more soul wrenching than the previous ones. The feeling of loss and regret he had felt during these new dreams intensified every time he tried to deepen his relationship with the honey-blonde haired doctor. In response, he started to pull away from Sally, becoming morose and curt when she would mention possibly deepening their relationship. Finally, after several long weeks, she had snapped, screaming at him that if he wanted to be comforted by the arms of his long-dead wife, he was welcome to it. She had spit out horrible things to him, belittling the image in his dreams. The last straw had come when she had said he could only feel strong by clinging to the image of some small, puling girl needing him. His pride battered, his rest disturbed and his heart unsettled, Wufei's infamous temper had exploded and by the end, both of them had said things that were lethal to any romantic relationship, no matter how strong. Later, he had felt badly about the way the relationship had broken apart, but strangely enough, he knew that the things said were things that had lain beneath the surface of their feelings, things that would have broken them up sooner or later. The dreams had subsided afterwards and he had thrown himself wholeheartedly into finding a way of stopping the Ravager invasion. Seeing Sally again had brought up a lot of the old feelings and memories but he had been strangely satisfied to realize that she didn't affect him in the same way, though it was obvious that she still hated him. He had hoped that time away from each other could have at least restored a working relationship between the two of them, but he could see now that it was fruitless. After going through his feelings, Wufei had realized during his meditating that it hadn't been his feelings for Sally or hers for him that had disturbed his rest. Becoming highly unsettled, he realized it was the thought of the slim, pale girl, Hotaru, that was in the back of his mind and refused to let him rest. Almost spitting in frustration, the Chinese pilot had brooded over his actions until the first pale rays of dawn had touched the sky and he heard Heero's footsteps go past his door. Knowing the brown-haired man like to train during the early morning hours, he had risen and followed him to the practice room.

Slamming against the lightly cushioned mat on the floor, Wufei snapped back to reality to see the expressionless face of his compatriot offering a hand up. Snarling, he refused it and sprang back up with fierce grace, slipping into a defensive stance immediately, signaling that their session wasn't over. Shrugging, Heero followed suit silently before pouncing again, driving Wufei back. Trying to concentrate as Heero pressed the attack, Wufei sneered at himself for his lapse. 'Shimatta! I can't believe I'm letting some nuhaizi (A/N: Mandarin Chinese for little girl. Wufei is meaning to be insulting here.) get me all twisted into knots because she can't handle her drinking. I should have let her self-proclaimed guardian carry her upstairs instead of letting my pride force me into doing something I didn't want to do. Hell, I should have just dropped her in her room or called one of Quatre's Maganacs to take care of her. What do I do instead? Oh, that's right, I tuck her into bed and call her cute little nicknames! Am I going insane? Has Maxwell finally corroded my brain with all of that girl-chasing he does? I just don't know what to think anymore. First, Yuy gets all soft over a girl that drops into our laps and then all of her friends decide to drop into our laps and keep her company! Granted, Rei is different from any other onna I know, but that doesn't mean I want her friends here! In fact, if I had the choice to make, I'd send them all back so we can return to being the soldiers that we're supposed to be. We're all becoming weak, even the Perfect Soldier! Yuy has lost his edge, becoming so wrapped up in Rei that he can't think straight. And the rest of those other girls aren't any better, that blonde one making goo-goo eyes at Winner like she's the belle of some ball at one of those stupid private schools. Maxwell has always been soft in the head for the girls. At least Barton isn't showing any signs of melting at one of their flirtatious glances and come-hither smiles! And the little one is the worst. She's going to be the one to blame if we fall in battle; she's too damn weak to be of any use to us in a fight. One swipe from a Ravager and she'd be splattered across the pavement like so much bloody confetti. She's either going to die the first time we go out or the others will be so busy looking out for her that they'll get distracted and they'll be cut down like blades of new grass. I don't care how beautiful her eyes are or how soft her pale, white skin is, she is not going to get to me,' Wufei thought irrationally, his ire rising with every blink of his eye. He would have killed himself with his beloved katana if he had realized his train of thought lingered more and more over Hotaru's beauty and how attracted he was to her.

On the other end, Heero's own thoughts were no less chaotic. His gut churned with anger as he recalled Zechs' smug face and silky taunts. A flash of possessiveness went through him like lightning as he remembered Zechs promising to seduce Rei away from him. His fist met flesh with a satisfying thud as his anger unleashed itself on a physical target. He imagined himself beating Zechs to a bloody pulp every time he even tried to approach Rei. His mouth curled into a satisfied grin as he visualized the arrogant Preventer Wind groveling in the dirt and battered beyond belief. He hadn't been so determined to see Zechs defeated even during the War. He knew he was being irrational over his jealousy and it hadn't been alleviated when he heard Haruka mention all the men buying drinks for Rei at the club they had gone to, especially when he had seen her in her short black skirt, the sides open and laced together with thin leather ties. Her thin, rose red peasant top had clung enticingly to her bosom and her silky shoulders had risen from the off the shoulder top, begging to be touched. Her long legs seemed to go on forever, capturing the attention of men everywhere. Even the Maganacs hadn't been immune, he had noticed. 

A solid crack to his cheekbone shook him slightly and he renewed his efforts against Wufei as he tried to exorcise the emotions within himself. It was difficult and he found himself in the unfamiliar territory of feeling out of control. 'Why is she doing this to me? I thought she wanted us to explore this feeling that runs through us like a raging wildfire, a current of electricity. I know it's not just lust or physical attraction because I want to see inside her soul, want to know how she got through my defenses like they were nothing more than cheap tissue paper. Is she just toying with me, getting back at me for being so cold to her after that night? No, I can't start believing that. The pain and uncertainty swimming in her eyes is too deep to be faked, even by the most accomplished of actresses. Kuso! I bet it was something Setsuna said to her. Rei told me about how whenever Setsuna showed up it meant that something dire was going to happen. She probably told her to stay away from me because we're from different dimensions. Well, I won't give up without a fight, not until I know for sure that Rei doesn't want me the way I want her,' Heero thought, determination flaring into his cold eyes, warming them. He smiled ferally, his blood quickening as he anticipated seeing Rei again because he wanted to set things straight between them, let her know that he wasn't backing down from her challenge or letting her wriggle free from the gauntlet she had thrown down. The anticipation was so keen that he never noticed as he responded automatically to Wufei's feint, his own hand clamping down with an iron grip on Wufei's wrist and using the momentum to throw Wufei several feet away to land in a heap against the wall. Normally, this would have never happened for Heero was careful to not use his strength wantonly when he knew that others did not have the same strength that he was blessed with, but his mind had been preoccupied. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard a loud groan coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Wufei lying in a crumpled heap, groaning as he clutched at one arm. Hurrying over, he knelt down and noticed that the Chinese man's wrist was swollen. Looking up to apologize for his unnecessary roughness, Heero flinched as he saw Wufei's bruised face and split lip.

"What happened, Wufei? Were you not paying attention? How could you let my attacks get through so many times," Heero asked roughly, noting the swelling of the split lip, the puffiness around one eye which was already beginning to discolor, and the multitude of bumps and scratches that dotted his opponent's arms, face and legs. There was also a huge mottled bruise on Wufei's upper ribcage.

"What happened? You happened! You went insane and started pummeling me with a strength and speed you know I cannot hope to match since I don't have the Newtype abilities you do. You were so lost in your thoughts or fighter's rage that you didn't even hear me call for a break. I walked up to you and was going to make you stop and you grabbed my wrist and threw me into this wall. What the hell is wrong with you, Yuy," Wufei snarled, his eyes narrowed in a combination of pain and anger. He struggled to stand up without using his bruised wrist to steady him, pushing himself up the wall with the strength of his legs.

            Heero stood by, knowing that any offer of assistance would be rejected immediately by the proud man. He would not offer insult in addition to the physical damage he had already inflicted upon his comrade by intimating that Wufei was weak enough to need help. He watched as he stood up shakily before straightening himself proudly, his chin tilted arrogantly and defying the pain he was sure to be suffering. Heero let a small smile grace his lips momentarily before nodding curtly. "Sumimasen, Wufei, for letting my inner thoughts dictate my fighting. It won't happen again."

"Just get whatever issues you have with Rei out of the way before you end up killing all of us," Wufei commanded as he walked towards his towel. "We're sick of all of this going back and forth like a tennis match. If you love the onna so much, just tell her and get it over with. If not, cut her loose so we can all get on with our lives."

"You make it sound so easy, Wufei. It's not like she's making it easy on me, changing her mind every other day," Heero snorted, his eyes flashing in annoyance. "It's easy for you to say when you don't have the same problems."

"Then make her make a decision. You're supposed to be the Perfect Soldier. Surely, you can come up with something," he retorted, wiping his chest lightly with his towel before slinging it around his neck.

"This is Rei that we're talking about. How easy do you think it is to force her to do anything? I know you don't have the highest opinion of women, but even you have to admit that Rei is not your typical woman," Heero stated flatly. He smirked when he saw Wufei nod his head once in agreement, a wry grin gracing his features as well.

            Further conversation was interrupted as the door to the workout room was suddenly thrown open and a parade of beautiful young women and several handsome young men walked in. Haruka stopped a couple of feet away from the previously dueling pair and a malicious grin crossed her face when she saw the state that Wufei was in. "Well, it looks like someone beat me to the punch. Too bad," she drawled, her navy colored eyes snapping in enjoyment.

"Haruka-san, we're not here to start fights. We're here to work out so we can get in shape for the important fights we'll be getting into later," Minako said impatiently, tapping her foot to a staccato beat. Her hair was woven into a long braid that was looped back up and fastened securely. She wore black shorts topped with a sporty halter top, also in black with red racing stripes down the side. She was in the process of slipping off her shoes, wriggling her bare toes into the squishy mat beneath her feet.

Haruka grunted her compliance, throwing a look of disdain over her shoulder at both Heero and Wufei as she walked over to where everyone else was discarding their shoes as well. She wore dark blue shorts that hugged her body tightly yet comfortably and a simple white tank top that had the Japanese kanji for #1, Ichiban, emblazoned across the front.

Hotaru, who was wearing a charcoal grey tank top that laced up the front paired with burgundy running shorts, looked up at her surrogate parent and frowned softly at her attitude. "Haruka-papa, you shouldn't get distracted,' she chided gently. Her eyes darted over to the grim figure of Wufei clutching an ice pack to his wrist, her gaze darkening with uncertainty. 'Was it all a dream last night? Why am I feeling so unsettled,' she thought to herself before shaking her head over the irony of not listening to her own advice.

Michiru chuckled softly, her hair held in two thick pigtails, as she watched her disgruntled life companion stomp over towards them. "Haruka likes to act tough, but you know she's always focused when it comes down to it," she said calmly while adjusting her cream colored sweat shorts that resembled a boxer's outfit. Her midriff showing top was a vivid teal, matching her hair perfectly.

Makoto started stretching her arms skyward, loosening her muscles, pumping herself up for the exercise to come. She grinned at Haruka's continued grumbling and snickered when one look from Michiru made her clam up. She immediately averted her gaze as Haruka's eyes shot up to meet hers. Fiddling with the hem of the mint green baby tee adorning her long and lean torso, she continued to avoid Haruka's gaze, knowing that she was in deep trouble for daring to snicker at her friend's behavior. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Haruka brushed past her, whispering, "I'll get you, my pretty." Nearly fainting in shock at the unexpected words coming from her taller teammate, Makoto nearly fell over when she looked to see the glint of humor in Haruka's eyes.  "Remember, I have tons of blackmail on you from last night. Amazing how many of your inhibitions disappear when there's alcohol in your system, ne? Like telling a woman she looked like your old sempai," Haruka chuckled as Makoto blanched. The brunette groaned in absolute embarrassment as she fuzzily remembered the incident. She fidgeted nervously, tying and untying the drawstrings at the waistband of her baggy black shorts. 

Ami shook her head in reproach as she knotted her long, rose colored t-shirt at one corner so it would rest around her waist instead of past her hips. "Mako-chan, you know that Haruka-san would never do something like that. After all, the woman you said that to was her,' she finished cheekily as she watched relief flood over her best friend's face while Haruka grimaced at her. She muffled her giggles as she smoothed her light gray leggings over her calves, dodging Haruka's halfhearted swipe.

Rei was also stretching, listening while Minako decided who would spar with whom. She was currently on the floor, her legs spread out into a perfect split, her torso bent over so her chest touched the floor and her arms stretched outwards as far as they could go. She felt the lavender gray t-back cutoff shirt ride up as she continued to stretch just a little bit further. She unbent slowly before getting up gracefully, tugging her matching colored shorts down and making sure the laces up the front were tied securely. Her hair was ingeniously done, two locks of hair on either side braided and swept backwards to twine around the rest of her hair in a long plait to keep it from getting in her way. She was studiously ignoring Heero, still mulling over her feelings. The meditation she had done earlier had helped to allay some of her fears but she knew she was feeling extremely vulnerable and torn. One part of her soul, the wishful, romantic side of her, wanted nothing more than to toss aside all of her reservations and profess that she cared for him more than any other man in her life, while the other side of her, the one that had been hurt countless times before, was wary and cautious, unwilling to risk her tender heart once more when it seemed there was so much standing in the way of true happiness. She was vividly aware of him, aware of the way his eyes were focused on her with all of the frustration and pent up desire in his soul, even without looking at him. But she also remembered the way he had looked in her first vision, his eyes cold and uncaring, the iciness of it searing in its own intensity. Firming her lips into a grim line, she determined that she would find some way to resolve her dilemma once and for all.

Setsuna stood by silently, her eyes flitting from one to the other, sometimes smiling or frowning in response to what she saw. She was clad in comfortable sweatpants that were cut off above the knee, her t-shirt sleeves rolled up to bare her toned arms. The cerulean blue of the outfit with accents of white complemented her tan perfectly. No one looking at her would know of the turmoil in her head. She had had a fierce argument with Haruka that morning, both she and Michiru coming to her to ask about the visions Rei had seen at the club. Mamoru had also been there and he had been extremely lost in thought ever since hearing about Rei's episode. She was equally unsettled, for she had not been anticipating so many visions to manifest for Rei. 'They're coming faster and in greater quantity than I had thought they would. It may not be too far off before Rei pieces everything together and learns the truth of her past with Heero, before she'll demand answers from me that I won't be able to hide from her. Of all the Senshi, she is the only one I cannot truly lie to, for she would sense my deception immediately. But what will this do to the future of the Senshi, the future of Crystal Tokyo? I can't see a way for this situation to resolve itself peaceably, without heartbreak and anguish,' she concluded silently, internally damning the former Queen Serenity for leaving her alone to deal with her charges.

Mamoru stood off to one side, watching Rei with shadow darkened eyes. He didn't like keeping things from the others, especially since they all looked up to him as an older brother, protective and understanding. He fervently hoped that Setsuna would give them permission to tell the girls what they had seen soon for it was killing him to see Rei avoid Heero and suffering because her subconscious was urging her to go to him. Rei had the strongest will he had ever known anyone to possess and she would most likely kill herself by holding herself away from Heero, her soul's other half, as Mamoru believed him to be. He crossed his arms, the loose tank top emphasizing the muscles in his arms as he moved. The black color of it matched his somber mood as did the equally dark blue workout pants. He wondered if things could work out for Rei before too much happened and she was unable to open her heart anymore.

"Okay, minna, let's get going! Are we all warmed up? Good! Since Usagi-chan isn't here, pairings are going to be a little different than normal. Uranus and Jupiter will face off since you both have the strength advantage, Mercury and Saturn, work on your defensive physical skills, Neptune and Pluto will also work out together while Mars and I will be matched together. Endymion, you'll have to sit this one out until we finish and then we'll match you up with one of us, either Uranus or Pluto most likely. Let the blood flow," Minako cheered as she whipped out her instructions and the others nodded and picked out spots on the floor. "Remember, no powers, just pure physical skills."

"And why don't we keep the blood flow to a minimum, regardless of what our fearless leader says," Rei said wryly, dropping into a classic attack stance.

            At some unseen signal, the practice began and the gathered group of men, with the exception of Mamoru, gaped in awe at the spectacle of what they saw happening before them. Graceful, yet fierce, their moves blended into each other as each combatant faced their partner and was met blow for blow, but without any sign of this being a rehearsed pattern. Mamoru smiled proudly as he watched them, remembering how some of the initial workouts had gone, with mistakes that had caused injuries and temper blow-ups. 

            Haruka and Makoto were like two rams, strong and fast, butting heads over and over again. The advantage went back and forth between them, as they grappled, kicked, wrestled and punched before springing away and starting over. The sounds of coarse grunts issued from each set of lips, their eyes locked like true enemies, neither one giving way. The grins on their faces though, belayed the image that they were angered at each other. The joy of physical contact showed in the sparkle of their eyes, each one knowing the other could take the brunt of their attacks with no worries.

Ami and Hotaru were different, both being slighter than most of the others. They had both learned to think strategically and use their physical assets in the most efficient way possible. They gauged each other constantly, looking for openings and weaknesses before committing to an attack. They did well performing hit and run tactics, getting a jab in and retreating, over and over again, sending the other one into reassessing the situation.

Setsuna and Michiru, surprisingly, fought extremely dirty for two such elegant looking women. Setsuna had learned from years of experience while Michiru had learned things from watching the men who had lost to Haruka in the racing tourneys over the years try their best to gain an advantage with anything they could. Sucker punches and distraction tactics were employed by both women, but that didn't detract from the sheer grace of their moves.

Minako and Rei, however, were the most captivating among the paired fighters. They fought with an instinctive style, both knowing the other's move and already moving to intercept or block. No distinct style of fighting was used; it ranged from several forms of martial arts to plain brawling to styles never before seen. Kicks and punches were traded in equal measure and sometimes the fighting ranged into aerial acrobatics as well, both opponents leaping like gazelles or flipping to dodge a blow.

The pilots openly expressed their surprise, especially when the workout began to increase in difficulty and more complex moves were utilized and the speed of the attacks became faster and faster. Soon limbs were disappearing into blurs as Senshi speed kicked in, and soon, only the sounds of flesh meeting flesh were signals that sparring was still going on until abruptly it stopped, all of the Senshi falling back before relaxing into a closing stance. Duo gaped down at his wristband, seeing that it had been two hours since they had started and the girls were breathing lightly with only the faintest sheen of sweat on all of them.

"Sugoi! You girls really know how to fight! See, Wu-man, they're not as weak as you said they were. In fact, I'm sure they could kick your butt any day," Duo crowed, missing the glare the Chinese man shot him.

"You know, that weak remark is really getting on my nerves, especially when it comes from a scrawny little thing like you," Haruka directed towards Wufei scornfully. The Senshi of Wind wiped her brow with a hand towel before slinging it over her shoulder casually. "And it really annoys me when you can't even prove yourself against one of us before making your blanket assumptions. Maybe the women in your world are weak, but I can assure you that the women in ours are not. Tell you what, little boy, why don't you go against me. If you win, I won't say a thing when you make your asinine remarks. If I win, you shut your trap or lose it," the tawny-haired woman challenged, a smirk playing about her lips. The gathered Senshi and pilots fell silent as they waited for Wufei's response.

"Bring it on, onna," Wufei smirked, stressing the word onna, the smirk widening as he heard her growl in response before grinning wolfishly at him, the smile more a baring of teeth than anything else.

"No. Wufei can't fight. His wrist is sprained and he has numerous bruises from our workout," Heero said flatly. Though there was no love lost between 01 and 05, they were still Gundam pilots and Heero would make sure that Wufei's unyielding pride would not endanger them further.

"Humph, so the boy is all talk and no action after all. Figures," snorted Haruka, her navy eyes filling with disdain. 'If he actually had something to back up all of his posturing, I might have been able to stomach the thought that Hotaru-chan used to be in love with him,' the warrior woman thought to herself.

            Knowing that it was killing Wufei to have Haruka make those remarks to him, Heero felt a surge of protectiveness for his fellow pilot and he blurted, "Fight me instead. Wufei and I are pretty evenly matched and fighting me will be like fighting him. We can't afford to have Wufei possibly endanger himself in case another Ravager attack happens. As is, he'll need to be put into a med-unit to take care of the small injuries he has now." A part of him wondered what the hell he was thinking to challenge Haruka while the other part of him rejoiced, knowing he would get a good workout from Haruka and needing the physical release from all of his pent up frustrations.

            Haruka mulled the offer over consideringly, observing Heero through a hooded gaze. 'Let's test his mettle. Chibi honoo (A/N: Little flame) is as much a little sister as the others and she is particularly close to Hota-chan as well. He needs to be tested as well to see if he's worth all of this anguish she's going through. If he's not, I'll make sure Rei-chan doesn't have to make a decision about him. This should be a lot more fun than having to fight Yuiichiro (A/N: Which Haruka did in Sailor Moon S),' she thought grimly. "Fine. I'll accept you as a proxy for that baka who likes to shoot off his mouth. We'll see how good you are," Haruka replied, her eyes shifting to Rei momentarily before returning to meet Heero.

            Heero's gaze also slid over to Rei and he watched as her finely arched brows knit together in disapproval. He knew that Haruka was issuing a silent challenge to him over Rei. He knew she didn't approve of him and that her attitude toward him had worsened quite a bit after they left the UEA headquarters. 'I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but if this is about Rei then I want to get to the bottom of it,' he telegraphed back to Haruka with his defiant glare. She smirked in response and gestured with two fingers for him to start the match.

"Heero, yamete! You don't know what you're getting into! You may have increased strength, speed and durability because of your Newtype abilities and training, but they're nothing compared to what Haruka-san can do to you as a Senshi of the Wind! Even in her untransformed state, she's much stronger than you," Rei warned, her violet eyes darkening to a deep plum in her worry. She bit her lip, afraid she had said too much, the pearly white teeth worrying into her full bottom lip. 'I don't want to see him hurt. I don't think I could stand it. Even after all of the doubts, all of the visions that are plaguing me, the thought that he could be seriously hurt makes my insides freeze. Is this love,' she battled internally. Setsuna placed a steadying hand on Rei's shoulder as she shot Haruka a glance of warning.

            Heero stared at Rei, their gazes clashing in a storm of Prussian blue and deep amethyst. He had had eyes for her only, sparing glances at the other Senshi as they fought when he could tear his eyes away from her as she fought, which had been rare. He had thrilled to be able to see her fight in a non-threatening situation, one in which he didn't need to worry about her safety even though he knew she could take care of herself. He had felt a frisson of excitement run down his spine to see her joy to be working out at full strength, with no holding back. She had worked out with them but they had all known she was holding something back. Wufei had called her on it once, hoping to anger her enough to get her to cut loose, but she had just shook her head, smiling slightly as she had replied that if she had done as he wanted, he would be nothing more than a bloody stain on the floor, for she was the Senshi of War. "I can handle her," was all he said, walking to meet Haruka in the middle of the mat.   

            Haruka smirked as she turned her head away from Setsuna's warning look. 'I'm not going to do everything you say, Setsuna. This punk owes a lot for making Rei-chan suffer and I'll make sure he pays it back in full. Let's see how good you are, Perfect Soldier,' she thought mentally, recalling what the Maganacs had called Heero in their private conversations.

            An anticipatory hush fell over the room as Haruka and Heero circled each other warily like caged animals. Narrowing his eyes, Heero suddenly lunged, a lightning quick strike aimed for Haruka's neck. A small smile flitted over Haruka's face as she dodged, letting him barely brush past her as she moved her upper body to the left. She countered with a shot to his momentarily exposed ribs. He staggered, the pain a dull throbbing. Righting himself, he feinted left before sweeping his leg to the right and across the back of her knees, sending her to the floor to land on one knee. She quickly launched herself backward before he could follow up with a downward flying fist. As she landed on her feet, she launched forward, slamming her shoulder into his solar plexus at full charge. Feeling his breath whoosh out of his lungs, she allowed herself another small smile.

            Falling back, Heero reassessed the situation, watching Haruka for flaws, his mind going through several attacks and discarding them immediately. His attack plan was unnecessary because Haruka started in on the offensive, swinging a leg into a roundhouse kick with supreme grace. He instinctively dodged, coming in under her, one hand grasping her leg to keep it from connecting while the other struck her in the chin with the heel of his hand, making her teeth click together from the impact and sending her head back. Staggering, she shook her head from the sudden, unexpected blow and reeled as he pushed her leg away from him violently, keeping her off-balance. He followed up with a hard, short jab to her mouth, feeling the flesh of her lip split under the pressure. Stepping back, Haruka wiped the blood trickling from her mouth and grinned, "Gloves are off now that first blood is yours."

            The others watched tensely, sensing the undercurrents of something other than pure competitiveness over a silly challenge going on. Michiru held Rei's hand, each of them squeezing the other's hand when either Haruka or Heero landed a blow. Michiru knew Haruka, knew how she fought and this was serious. Michiru knew that Haruka saw all of them as family, especially the younger girls, and that Haruka was extremely protective since she had lost her own family by following her own path, her own love. The other girls were well aware of their relationship and never said anything about it though the rest were decidedly heterosexual, only occasionally teasing. They all were very open-minded and never said anything about each path each individual girl had chosen for herself, encouraging each other in the pursuit of their own dreams. She turned her attention back to the fight at hand and prayed silently that Haruka would not let her frustration get the best of her.

            Heero landed several more blows and received some in return, both of them suffering hits in equal measure. His shoulder ached where Haruka had wrenched it before spinning him around to land a solid punch to the center of his face and he knew his knuckles were going to be bleeding from when he had punched her several times in the stomach. He was using his heightened abilities to their fullest, dodging when he could and maximizing his hits whenever he could get past her defenses.

            Haruka's admiration for Heero rose up a notch in her observation of his techniques. 'He's not bad at all. At least he can make a good showing to back up his friend's mouth and his own foolishness. If he worked with Rei-chan, she could make him downright formidable even against Senshi since she knows how to fight the best even without any formal training like Mako-chan and myself. I guess being the Senshi of War gives her some advantages, like being able to pick up just about any fighting style by watching it or being able to pick it apart and counter it immediately, even subconsciously. Too bad, this is the end for you. I just can't forgive the thought that you're causing her to hurt, even if you are her soul mate.' She let her power flow through her, making her blood race. Even though it was nothing compared to the power she could tap into while henshined, what she could use was more than any mortal man would be able to handle. All of the Senshi had seen an increase in their affinity to their power, even while not transformed and had been slowly cultivating it.

            The pilots gasped as suddenly, Haruka seemed to become nothing more than a blur and was behind Heero, slamming him with a solid punch to the back that sent him flying nearly halfway across the mat. She was immediately there, pummeling him with blows that were almost too fast for the eye to see, the only sign that they connected being Heero staggering under the blows and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh with heavy thuds. Heero's mind was racing as he couldn't understand why he couldn't seem to counter or even see where his opponent was coming from. Several minutes more passed and finally it ended as suddenly as it started, Heero crumpling like a puppet with its strings cut. It was almost as if Haruka's kicks and punches had been the only thing keeping him upright. Rei let out a strangled cry before smothering it behind her hand. Haruka stood over the gasping figure lying on the heavily padded mat, her dark blue eyes still snapping with energy. She knelt down and whispered into his ear, "You've had that coming for a long time, punk. Remember this day when you feel like playing with the major leagues and start toying with people." Stunned silence filled the room except for the harsh breathing of Heero and the stifled gasps of Rei. The pilots were stunned, seeing this kind of power directed at another human being, for Rei had always been careful of how much power she used when she fought them in sparring matches. Heero was the best out of them all when it came to fighting prowess and even Wufei readily admitted that he couldn't match Heero's amplified abilities. To see him cut down so easily by a relatively regular looking woman seemed incomprehensible to them.

"Haruka-san, you didn't have to be so rough on him. You may have been trying to make a point, but this was too drastic a measure to take. They're our allies, not our enemies," Minako scolded severely, her light blue eyes darkening with her dissatisfaction over her fellow Senshi's conduct. Being leaders of the Inner and Outer Senshi, Haruka and Minako clashed the most often within their tight-knit team, often debating how things should be approached or resolved. Minako often felt that Haruka was too unforgiving and prone to use physical force to solve everything.

"It had to be done. I won't have them thinking we won't stand up for ourselves or that we'll take that kind of abuse sitting down. It's not my fault that he decided to take the place of the real jerk, though he has his problems too," Haruka stated pugnaciously, thrusting her chin out as she jerked a thumb at the remaining pilots and then gave a significant glance from Heero to Rei. "After all, how will they learn to respect us as allies if we can't even defend ourselves against them?"

            Minako shook her head in exasperation as she realized that Haruka really did think the way she spoke and she knew there would be no changing her mind any time soon. "Well, let's not do this again, ne? We're supposed to be warriors for love and justice not warriors of grudge matches and assaults. Quatre-kun, do you think the med-unit Heero mentioned earlier could help Heero as well as Wufei," she asked as she turned towards Quatre with a remorseful look in her eye. Even though Haruka was older than she was and the leader of the Outer Senshi, an equal position with her, she felt responsible for the impression Haruka was making on their recently made comrades.

"Daijoubu, Minako-chan. It's not your fault and Heero has come back with worse injuries before. The med-unit will heal him in a couple of hours at most. I've already signaled Rashid and some of the others to get it ready and escort Wufei and Heero to the med bay. In fact, here they are now," the gentle blonde responded, watching as Auda and Hakeem carefully picked up the semi-conscious man and carried him out of the room. Wufei glared at Haruka, but wisely kept his tongue and followed them out, still cradling his swollen wrist.

"Too bad Quatre didn't mention that the last time Heero looked that bad was when he had self-destructed Gundam Wing," Duo murmured to Trowa, who nodded, remembering how long it took to nurse Heero back to health while hiding with the circus. They both looked at each other and shrugged, wondering how exciting the upcoming time with their new houseguests would be, before filing out of the room as well.

            Haruka frowned at Setsuna who was shooting her a disapproving look. She knew she had been a little rougher than normal on the young man but she knew he would have been insulted if she hadn't at least put some effort into their fight. She did have better feelings toward him though because he hadn't given up and had continued trying to fight her even after she had begun pummeling him with her superior strength and speed. 'I have to give it to the little punk for lasting as long as he did. Most others would have been down during the first minute. Maybe there's hope for him yet,' she mused before striding out of the room, followed by Setsuna, Michiru, and Mamoru, who had decided by an unspoken look that they were going to meet to talk some more after the workout.

            Quatre gave Minako a tender look before remarking, "Please don't let this make you feel bad. I could tell this was building up between them and Heero and Wufei weren't making things any better themselves, Wufei especially. He lives to cause conflict. Maybe this will get it out of their systems."

"I wouldn't count on it, but here's hoping you're right," Makoto said doubtfully, her arms folded across her chest. She shook her head and announced, "Well, I'm off to the showers. Anyone want to do anything later?" She paused at the door, awaiting a response.

"Can you show me how to make that white chocolate fudge you made for last Valentines' Day," Hotaru asked, trying to put aside the feeling of worry she had when she saw Wufei holding his hand and with his faced scraped and bruised.

"Sure. Anyone else," she asked. She smiled when Minako raised her hand enthusiastically, nearly bouncing in her eagerness. "I would hope so since you ate most of it last year, Minako-chan." She grinned when the blonde pouted at her before laughing sheepishly.

"I want to explore the library here, if you don't mind, Quatre-san," Ami said shyly, biting her lip at the prospect of being able to find books that hadn't even been written in her time period yet. She thrilled at the thought of so much knowledge at her disposal and beamed when Quatre gave his permission graciously.

            Quatre also excused himself, stating he needed to catch up on his paperwork in his office and wouldn't be able to join them though he wouldn't mind tasting some of their efforts later. He looked adorable, the wistful yearning in his eyes at the mention of the sweet treats making him look even younger. All of the girls Awwwed over him and Makoto cheerfully volunteered Minako to bring him a sample. Minako blushed furiously, shooting a glare at Makoto before smiling and promising Quatre she would bring him a taste of the first batch.

            Makoto turned toward Rei, who had been conspicuously silent during the whole exchange since the match had ended. Rei smiled half-heartedly before saying softly, "Go ahead, minna. I just want some time to myself for a while so I can get my thoughts together, maybe do some meditation. I'll join you later though, I promise." They stared at her for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

            Standing alone in the middle of the room, Rei bit her lip fiercely, trying desperately to not make a sound. The image of Heero being battered and finally lying there on the floor, looking broken and bloodied finally broke through her hastily built defenses and her control shattered. Gasping in a lungful of air, she sank down on her knees onto the padded mat and sobbed, replaying the brutal encounter in her mind over and over again. Hugging herself close, she let the tears drop onto the mat in a silent river. It had broken her heart to see him that way. Each blow Haruka had landed had been a blow to her heart and she felt each one as if it had connected with her flesh instead. 'Why did I let that farce of a fight continue? Why didn't I stop it? How could I have let him suffer so? Onegai, Heero, forgive me. I should have realized that Haruka-san would have blamed all of my confusion and turmoil on you. How can I explain what's going on without telling you about the feelings and visions I'm going through? I know I owe it to you to tell you the truth about what's going on, but I can't bring myself to reveal what's been going on in my head and heart yet. I'm scared that what I'm seeing is a portent of the future to come. What if my revealing this to you is what breaks us apart. Will you think I'm a delusional freak like so many others used to,' she wrestled internally, the demons in her mind battling to crush her spirit. She looked over at the spot where he had lain, gasping for breath and in pain. After several long minutes, she nodded resolutely, the demons of doubt banished away forcefully by the strength of her will and her determination to always have the truth.

"Let's get this over with. I'll never know for certain what the truth is if I don't pursue it. Truth has never come easily and it won't just reveal itself to me. I hope you're ready for this Heero," she said aloud as she squared her shoulders and stood up.

###***

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I know it's been over three months but life has been so hectic I thought I'd die if I did anything more than work, sleep and get used to being married. I definitely didn't forget all of you or this story and have been stressing like crazy to get this done. (Just ask my husband, Duckie!) It's another long one, 34 pages, so I hope you have enough patience with me to sit through all of it. I'm going to run away from Rei and Heero now because they're both mad at me for keeping them apart for so long. I wonder if I can get Minako and Quatre to help defend me since I finally got them together? (Sees them nuzzling and cuddling each other blissfully in a corner, cooing, "Quatre-kun", "Minako-chan", "Quatre-kun", "Minako-chan") I guess not. Ja ne!

Next: Rei confronts Heero! Minako and Quatre have a chat and another couple has a confrontation.

is His s


	17. Let's Get Down to It

Disclaimer: Woohooo! I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! *Collapses to the floor, eye twitching spasmodically and drooling out of the left corner of mouth* *Wufei walks up from behind, holding a massive cudgel. "Baka onna! As if I would let myself be owned by you. It's shameful enough to have to be in this fic written by you!"* *Get up dizzily, eyes swirling crazily* Okay, maybe I got a little delusional there for a minute. 

Dedication: To all of my faithful and new reviewers, who have given me so much encouragement and stuck by me even though I have been an absolute turtle when it comes to updating! **Ali**: Thanks for keeping a watch for my fic. You never know when it's going to come! As for Rei getting martial arts training from her ojii-chan, it's never been said or shown so technically she hasn't. The only one who seems to have had legitimate training is Makoto. As for tricks she may have learned from the G-boys, she might not have wanted to show them too soon. Gotta keep people surprised, you know! **PS&PS4Ever!:** You may not be reading this but thank you for the encouragement anyway. Even though you don't agree with the main pairing I'm glad you didn't flame me for it. Hopefully, I'll write something you'll like in the future! **Dragon Lady: Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **Heart Soul**: Wow! *is blushing furiously* I really don't know what to say! Thank you so much for the praise. Duckie had to bring me back down to earth after I read your review! I really don't think I'm that good of an author. I just like writing what I feel. As for review size, whatever gets your point across is good for me. If you have a lot to say then by all means write a longer review. If not, you can keep it short but sweet too! As for the actual writing, well I cannot lie, it's actually all the fault of the characters. They pretty much write themselves, which is why I can't even tell you how long I think this fic is going to be. I originally had it planned for 10 then 15 chapters, but that's obviously wrong. It could be as many as 50 chapters! *nearly faints dead away* Usagi will wake up and interact with the pilots and get some fighting action, though it may not go the way people think it will. And I don't find you annoying at all. Your reviews are very entertaining and I love you for them! I'll make sure to try and keep this fic as interesting as possible for you! ****huffpuff: Every time I get a review from you, I get happy all over.  I really admire your writing so it means a lot to get a compliment from you! I definitely wouldn't mind another chapter of ADR from you! It really has been trying to keep everyone individual and in character but it does make for more interesting writing, which is probably why my characters have more control of the story than I do. I may have to get an electric cattle prod to keep them in line! **Joanna**: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I was hoping that Ami wanting to find the library and Rei saying she wanted to meditate wouldn't seem too cliché but Ami's part needed the library (I've had that scene planned for a long time.) and Rei used the meditating as an excuse since the other girls know how important that is to her. As for the others taking too much of Rei's spotlight, the others have been getting a lot of airtime but Rei/Heero will always remain the focus. Please let me know if there are other things that can be worked on. I really appreciate the input! **Li Ying Fa**: I really miss you and your fic, but I understand your life must be very busy. Young love is adorable, isn't it? And all of my couples will enjoy it sooner or later. Haruka is very protective of her "younger sisters" and she isn't afraid to show it! Keep on enjoying life! **Michelle Ann/Myst Lady**: Wow! You actually read all the chapters? That just amazes me because this story has become a beast! I can definitely guarantee that there will be no Usagi/Heero in this fic as I agree completely that they are a yuck couple. As for a Setsuna/Zechs pairing, I wasn't planning on one but after reading your suggestion I became intrigued and came up with a story and reason for it immediately so yes, you will get them in this fic. I'm actually laying groundwork for it in this chapter though it's very subtle. ****The Firey: Arigatou gozaimasu! When is your next chapter coming out? ^_^ **miyaka**: I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic and I was hoping that people could see the scenes the way I wrote them. You're review made me extremely happy! There will definitely be more Zechs and he will be trying his hardest to cause friction between Heero and Rei. Hopefully, I can continue to make the chapters better for you! ****Marsgoddess: The couples definitely have some strange things in store for them. They will all have their share of funny moments, tender moments, and even some angst moments as well. And yes, Haruka did cheat, using her Senshi powers, but she considers it fair since Heero has his Newtype abilities. If nothing else, she seems to respect him now! And there is no way that Wufei is going to poach on another man's territory. Women aren't important enough to him (so far) for him to want to put out that kind of effort! **WickeD tEnShI**: I love your comments! And yes, some of the couples are very different from what we normally see, but I just love alternate pairings. I hope you'll continue to like them! *hands over some Visine* Sorry about the long chapters! ****Kaiya: Thank you so much! It's so great to hear from someone who thinks like I do! **lady****** pyro: Well, you will find out what happens to our favorite couple in this chapter and I hope you'll like it! ****Icyfire: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope you'll continue to stay with me! ****Princess Ren: Setsuna may seem like a bitch, but she really does care about the Inners and Hotaru. It's just that she has a huge responsibility too. I'm glad you liked the Minako/Quatre romance. They always seemed like the most open about their feelings so it was a lot easier to get them involved. Never fear that I will put off the Rei/Heero romance though! **Kellie**: Sorry about the delay, but I didn't make you wait 3 months this time! This time it was 4 months! Sigh! I swear I have to get better at managing my time! My hubby thanks you for the cute remark! **YEN-X-54**: I really loved writing the day after reactions and tried to make them as characteristic as possible so thank you for noticing! Hopefully, I can continue to balance the humor and the romance. Thanks for reading! ****A-chan: I miss you, imouto-chan! Where are you? Don't tell me high school has won and actually kicked your butt! I'll send Trowa to save you! He might be afraid of three crazy women but high school doesn't scare him one bit! *yanks shaking Trowa out of his hiding place* See? Wufei and Hotaru are going to have very interesting interactions and she's going to show him that not all strength can be seen! Come back to us, A-chan! ****Dark Smile: I hope you're feeling better and get well soon! As for Rei, she didn't say anything to Haruka because she realizes Haruka does it out of love and concern, not to mention I think she feels responsible for it. She blames herself more than she blames Haruka. And Wufei isn't stupid enough to open his mouth after seeing the beat down Heero got, since he barely managed to escape one from Heero! I do hope that Need finishes before we all die! **andrea**: I'm so sorry! *bows down low* It's taking a long time but I hope that you'll be satisfied with this chapter! **Michi**: I'll be happy to put you on my mailing list for updates. Sorry you have to use your precious time to check for updates. I'll start letting you know as soon as I post! **marzy001**:  No computer? Yikes! I live off of my mine! No wonder there haven't been any new updates on either of your stories yet! Well, I hope you get one soon! Hotaru was the one having those sweet little thoughts about Wufei in the beginning. She got to see a little bit of Wufei's softer side. The hung-over Senshi was a trip to write and I'm glad so many of you seemed to enjoy it! Rei was just lucky that she wasn't as drunk as the other girls and she took her medicine before coming downstairs so she wouldn't have to face the indignity! Karma really came back for Heero, didn't it? He beats up Wufei and then gets beaten in return by Haruka. Who says there's no justice in the world? Oh right, Wufei does! Chibi Reis and Heeros? That is kind of scary in a cute kind of way…I may just have to ask for your protection from Rei and Heero someday. *gets bonked by a broom* (Never mind…) ****Princess Mars: More Rei/Heero fics from me? Hmmm, I'd love to but I'm afraid I have to concentrate on Need for right now. I don't write off the possibility though. My mind comes out with more plot bunnies than real bunnies come up with baby bunnies! As for a Rei/Duo, it has a lot of possibilities and I'm glad you gave me reasoning for it. I might do one but it'll have to get in line for right now. The next fic I have planned is already in the works and it's a Rei/Trunks Mirai. It isn't being released until I have 3 chapters finished though. We'll see what happens. Thank you for reviewing! ****babeof01and05+trunks: I'm working on it! Sorry to make you wait! I hope you'll enjoy the Rei/Heero moments in this chapter! **Boredenigma**: Yes, we do indeed have a lot in common. It takes a lot for me to control myself so I don't write Usagi as the idiot I usually see her as. So many fics out there just killed her for me! Hopefully, more Rei/Heero fics will come and they will get the attention they deserve! ****Firenze: I am continuing and I'm sorry I've made your eyes all red. *gets Visine back from WickeD tEnShI and hands it over* Maybe this and this newest chapter will help? ****thescientist: It seems so long since I've heard from you, but it's partially my fault too since I can't seem to post like I used to. Rei is definitely making the first move and if it wouldn't bump the rating to a NC-17 and then get banned from FF.net, I would have her lock Heero up in a room all for herself! I'm glad you like the Duo/Ami pairing. I just thought it would be cute to see such opposites together and writing a Duo/Minako scared me. I thought they'd play too many jokes together and everyone would want to kill them! **Fleur de Lys**: Oh, I definitely love Minako, she's my second fave out of the Senshi and so fun to write for! And there's definitely a reason why Hotohori and Zechs are so hot and the voice is just a part of it! *sighs deeply with little hearts in eyes* Those visions Rei's having are definitely going to be causing more havoc and Setsuna's going to have her hands full! You gotta feel sorry for her! **Mars Child**: Thank you so much for reading it over and over. Hopefully, this'll give you something new to read and make you forgive me for keeping you in suspense for so long! ****Tyrion77: Thank you! Here's the newest part! **Reifanatic**: Thank you! I love you for reading! I hope you enjoy this latest part! ****DragonStar: It really does feel like a novel sometimes and I'm missing all of my deadlines. If I actually had a publisher, they'd probably be tearing their hair out! It's nice to meet fellow Rei supporters. It seems like there's so few of them out there! **DTN**: Thank you for the compliment! Hopefully, I'll be joining you in the SM/DBZ section someday! Your Rei/Trunks fics are so cool!  **[Greenscorpion_98@yahoo.com][1]**: Thank you for the encouraging e-mail you sent! Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna having to drink Rashid's cure? Hmm, Michiru would be very ladylike about it and probably go off somewhere where no one could see her. Haruka would fuss and complain but just throw it back and gulp it as fast as possible. Probably try to act like it didn't affect her but be gagging on the inside. And Setsuna would just use her Time Staff to travel into the future so she wouldn't have to drink it! And you got the pairings right, except Michiru and Haruka don't have men in their lives. They've always been together. And Setsuna will be with Zechs because he will have a change in attitude and he'll need Setsuna to keep him sane. **Duckie**: Thank you for letting me hog the computer and being the beta for this monster! You've helped me sort through all of my ideas and given me new perspective! (Even though I'm still not thrilled with Usagi!) I live to surprise you when I can! **

A/N: Well, I'm late again! Gomen nasai, minna! I'm not going to fill up space with my explanation for the delay this time. If anyone is interested, just read the first paragraph of my bio for the whole story behind why it took me almost 4 months to get this baby out when I started writing it right after I posted the last chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with me!

####***

            Sounds of laughter pealed throughout the kitchen as Makoto and Hotaru laughed good-naturedly at Minako's antics with the wire whisk. Globs of white chocolate were spattered all over her face and upper body. One particularly stubborn blob hung precariously from a set of ridiculously long eyelashes, which was being blinked rapidly to shake off the offending morsel. Minako looked baffled at the mess she had created; there was more chocolate on her person than there was in the bowl. She had let her mind drift while she had been whipping the melted chocolate, thoughts of Quatre and how much she looked forward to bringing him a sampling of the fudge she had made with her own hands running like a movie reel through her imagination. She had become quite giddy and had started to whip the chocolate madly when she thought of how sweet and gracious he would be when he accepted it, maybe even giving her a kiss, which might lead to other things. At this point, she had flushed bright red, mentally calling herself a hentai and scolding herself for being so forward so soon. She had snapped out of her mental daze when she had felt herself being shaken like a rag doll. Blinking, she had looked up to see Makoto snickering at her and Hotaru trying to be polite by hiding her giggles behind her hand. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt the chocolate slowly slide down the side of her neck.

"So, Minako-chan, what thoughts were going through **your mind, ne? Maybe I could guess," Makoto teased, her emerald eyes shining with mirth. Another light giggle came from behind her as Hotaru bit her lip to keep from laughing anymore at Minako's expense.**

"I don't know what you're thinking about, Mako-chan. I was just a little bit zealous with the fudge making, that's all. I think it's understandable, considering how yummy it is," Minako tried to retort loftily, but failed when the drop hanging from her eyelashes chose that precise moment to drop with a soft plop onto her hand.

"Minako-san, you really shouldn't lie to your friends like that. What kind of example are you setting for impressionable young minds like mine," Hotaru said mock reprovingly, wagging a finger at her while shaking her head, setting the chin length bob swishing.

            Minako stuck her tongue out in response, crossing her eyes at the same time. Makoto's laughter sputtered out at the ridiculous face her friend was making, forcing her to lean against the kitchen counter weakly as the intensity of her giggles threatened to make her weak in the knees. Suddenly, she straightened frantically, blurting, "Quatre-san, what are you doing here?"

            Minako spun around immediately, horrified to think that he was witnessing her ridiculous antics. 'He's going to think I'm such a freak! He'll never take me seriously at this rate. I show up drunk and fling myself at him, act like a baby when I'm forced to drink Rashid-san's hangover cure and now this,' she thought frantically before realizing that Quatre was nowhere to be seen. Spinning back around to face Makoto, she was unsurprised to see her statuesque friend howling with laughter, tears streaming down her face, bent over and clasping her stomach. Hotaru was also convulsed in laughter, a look that lit her face up from within.

"Those tears you're crying now will be nothing compared to the tears I'm going to make you cry, Mako-chan," Minako growled, stressing the chan. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and seemed to grow to epic proportions, dwarfing both girls in the process.

            Makoto hastily choked off her laughter and put up both hands, as if to ward off the demon her friend had just become. "No harm done, ne? It was just a small joke. Here, take this and take it up to Quatre-san," Makoto said placatingly, presenting a gold-rimmed plate piled high with several choice squares of white chocolate fudge dusted with cocoa powder.

            Minako pursed her lips, debating on whether or not to let her brunette friend off the hook for fooling her so completely. On the one hand, it wasn't often that one could get the Amazonian young woman, whose stubbornness was second only to Rei's, to crumble under pressure so easily. However, the tempting thought of being able to spend some more time with Quatre, just being able to explore their feelings together without the prying eyes of others was just too great to ignore. Sniffing as haughtily as she could with smears of gooey chocolate liberally coating her features, she accepted the plate like a queen accepting tribute from her subjects. "Don't think this lets the both of you off completely," she sniffed, tilting her nose up in the air. Spinning on her heel, she stalked out of the room with the loaded plate, heading for her rendezvous with her newly discovered love.

"You might want to change and get cleaned up, Minako-chan, unless you want him to lick the chocolate off of you. Ne, Hotaru-chan, do you think Quatre-kun is in to that kind of thing," Makoto said slyly, her eyes narrowed in mirth as Minako did an about face in the other direction towards her room, her fair complexion flushing hotly.

"Makoto no ecchi," Minako spit out, her face still as red as a newly boiled lobster's as she hastily made her way down to her room, both to get cleaned up but to also escape from her friends' remarks. She knew they were just paying her back for times she had done the same to them, but she was a little sensitive about being teased this time. Normally, she would have given as good as she got, but her feelings for Quatre were just too new and somehow too intense to be teased about.

"Do you think we went too far, Mako-san? She seems uncharacteristically quiet about her feelings and what happened between her and Quatre-san this morning," Hotaru asked quietly, having heard about what happened in the breakfast room from the other girls as they had gotten ready for their sparring session.

"Anou, it's difficult to tell sometimes with Minako-chan. She'll let huge issues slide sometimes but she'll completely freak over little things. I guess we'll have to wait and see," the tall brunette replied, her deep forest green eyes thoughtful. 'Is she serious about Quatre or is this another one of her crushes? She's acting strange, even for her. We can't afford to have her acting spacey, especially with Usagi-chan suspended inside the Ginzuishou,' Makoto fretted to herself.

            Hotaru was quiet, her musings finally broken when she looked up at her older friend. "If Rei-san is in love with Heero-san and Minako-san is in love with Quatre-san, what happens to the Senshi? Can we ask them to leave their boyfriends and come back home with us when Usagi-san wakes up, leaving them behind," Hotaru asked, her eyes turning sad at the possibility of heartbreak for her friends.

            Makoto sighed heavily, her countenance melancholy. "I really don't know, Hotaru-chan, I really don't. I know that they'd both do anything for Usagi-chan, including giving up their lives, as we have before, but I also know that there are times when we've all been a little envious that Usagi-chan is the only one among us that seems to have found love, excepting Michiru-san and Haruka-san, of course. I honestly don't know what either of them would do if they were faced with that decision. I don't know what I'd do if I were faced with that choice. How can we be fighters for love and justice if we have no one to love," she replied, twisting a curling strand of hair around her finger absent-mindedly. Her gaze was unfocused as she looked inward into her own heart, trying to see if she could find the answer within herself.

"Do you think Usagi-san would make them choose between their duty to her and their love for another," Hotaru asked, quietly untying the apron strings around her waist, sensing that the time for fun in the kitchen was over. She folded the apron neatly and placed it on a shelf before turning her regard back to the still silent Senshi of Thunder.

"I think the issue is more about whether or not their love for Usagi-chan is stronger than their love for another person. Part of me thinks that there is no one they could love more than Usagi-chan, no one they could owe more to, but the other part of me wonders if our love for Usagi-chan could fulfill all that we need," Makoto said, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling, leaning back against the counter with her elbows. She shook her head dismissively after a couple of moments. "Of course, we don't even know if things will work out between Rei-chan and Heero, especially after Rei-chan's visions of his betrayal. Minako-chan and Quatre-san could be a different story altogether though. They really seem to connect on some unknown level."

"Regardless of the problems Rei-san is going through with Heero-san and the visions she's had, I really think there's a connection between them too. The feeling between them is too intense, almost like a current, to be ignored. If it wasn't, then Rei-san wouldn't be anguishing over the visions she's seeing, she'd have cut him out of her mind like that," Hotaru said, snapping her fingers with a quick flourish.

"True. Maybe I just don't want to think about there possibly being two of us who have a reason to not want to go back to our dimension. I don't know what would happen and I really don't want to think about how we could even begin to be a team without everyone, but especially those two," Makoto murmured as she lowered her head back down to look at her fellow comrade. Hotaru smiled wanly, her eyes shadowed with uncertainty as she wondered what new situation life would throw at them once more.

###***

            In another part of the house, Ami was perusing the immense library that she had stumbled upon. Turning slowly in a small circle, she stared wide-eyed at the shelves lined with countless books. She had been surprised to know that books still existed, considering the level of technology available in this age. She had been sure that they'd all be on disk or microchip. Rashid had been the one to smile benignly at her and let her know that the Winners were traditionalists who didn't mind the modern ways but preferred many of the older methods of doing things, including having real books instead of the fake ones many rich families had now in their personal libraries, most of them for show only. Ami had grown a lot more carefree and casual over the years but she couldn't help but admit that there was still nothing more comforting than curling up with a good book for a long read. So much had changed and was so unexpected that she craved some sort of normalcy for herself and she had immediately sought the refuge of the library. She knew she could have joined the others in the kitchen and made fudge but she wasn't quite in the mood and she didn't want to bring the others down. She knew the Outers and Mamoru were going to Usagi's room to have a private discussion over something. She had seen the significant looks they had thrown each other before exiting the exercise room. 'They've been meeting a lot, having these discussions that they blow off whenever one of us younger ones tries to question them. It's not like we're still 14 years old and can't handle things,' Ami thought, uncharacteristically irritable. Even though Hotaru was technically an Outer Senshi as well, she was treated much like an Inner and tended to hang out more with her own age group. Shaking the resentful thoughts out of her head, she turned back to the shelf of books she had been looking at and delicately pulled a thick leather-bound volume, titled The Pan-Eurasian Conflict, 1956-2056. Raising a slim brow, she riffled through the pages, reading snatches of passages here and there before deciding to keep it. She turned around to choose a comfortable chair to snuggle into before her eyes were caught by the enticing sight of a bench surrounded by flowering plants, near a bubbling fountain outside in the golden sunshine. Biting her lip indecisively, she continued to look at the picturesque scene in front of her before finally deciding to sit outside in the verdant garden to enjoy one of her favorite pastimes.

            Settling down with a soft sigh of pleasure, Ami let her cares drop from her slim shoulders, burying herself in the fascinating history of a world so similar yet so amazingly different from her own. Unconsciously dabbling the slim fingertips of one hand into the cool water of the bubbling marble fountain while the other hand carefully turned the pages of the thick tome in her lap, she learned more about the dimension she was currently in, gathering surveillance of a sorts while enjoying herself at the same time. Though many of her friends would grimace to see what she was doing, Ami reveled in this brief respite. There was nothing but sweet, fresh air, beautiful scenery and an interesting book to provide her with desperately needed peace. 'Mako-chan cooks or practices her martial arts, Minako-chan loses herself in a magazine or singing to her favorite songs on the radio, Rei-chan meditates or writes music, and Usagi-chan eats or sleeps to relax. What makes my hobby so different from theirs? It isn't as dangerous as Haruka-san's racecar driving or anything. I guess it makes us who we are. I never thought I'd have such a diverse group of friends before in my life, but they all bring out something in me and I hope I do the same for them,' Ami thought humbly, leaving one tapered finger to mark her spot while she looked up into the blue, blue sky, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, the scent of honeysuckle permeating her senses. Shaking her head at her strange thoughts, she bowed her head back down to continue reading, unaware of the indigo eyes watching her from a corner of the private garden.

'I don't know why she attracts me so much. I've known women who were sexier, more beautiful, more exciting, but there's just something about her that draws me to her. She's beautiful in her own way, with that soft hair that frames her face so perfectly and those big blue eyes that just seem to swallow me whole. She's so petite that I just want to fold my arms around her and protect her, but her shy, unassuming personality makes me want to show her how life should really be lived. She should be having fun and laughing all of the time instead of always having that serious face,' Duo thought resentfully, as his indigo eyes roamed freely over the pretty picture Ami made while reading. He ran the tip of his braid through his fingers thoughtfully as he wondered over how to approach her. He sucked in his breath abruptly as she looked up and seemed to stare directly at him. 'Oh crap! I'm so busted. What do I say? What do I do? Should I tell her I was just out for a breath of fresh air or maybe just walking around to get some exercise? Should I tell her that I'm looking for her? Gah!  And what if she asks me why I'm looking for her or if she doesn't believe my other excuses? This sucks,' the braided young man thought frantically. The air he had been holding inside whooshed out silently as Ami blinked a couple of times before returning back to her book, obviously not noticing her uncharacteristically silent admirer. 'Man, that was a close one! I thought for sure she knew I was here and was going to call me on it! Good thing my stealth skills are working!'

            Meanwhile, Ami was thoroughly engrossed in her book, speed reading yet retaining all of the information in front of her. She was fascinated with the history of this dimension, her normal curiosity heightened by a conversation she had had with Rei about her time here. 'I can't believe they had a war that lasted so long. Maybe it was because there wasn't a Crystal Tokyo here to show people that peace can be obtained, a queen like Neo-Queen Serenity to lead them gracefully into a new age. I was shocked to learn that there were no Senshi here and that there never had been. I guess I always thought about other dimensions as being like parallel universes, with everything and everyone having an equal counterpart in it, but I guess I was mistaken. Still, it's exciting to learn about a new dimension like this, seeing how things could have turned out,' she mused silently to herself, tapping a forefinger against her soft, pink lips thoughtfully. She continued to read, relaxing to the point where she let down her guard completely, focused only upon the book in her lap.

            Several feet away, Duo seethed as he struggled internally with himself, outwardly composed but his mind raging a battle of enormous proportions. 'I feel so stupid! I act like Mr. Cool and charm my way through just about everything and there hasn't been a girl yet that I haven't been able to make respond to me except for her. I crack jokes and flirt and she looks at me with those huge, solemn blue eyes of hers and I end up sticking my foot in my mouth. She probably thinks I'm the biggest dolt in the world but all I want is a little bit of her attention. She's always hanging around in the background as if it would be too presumptuous of her to claim the spotlight once in a while. I almost passed out when I saw her come home drunk because I was sure she'd never do anything like that. I guess that's what intrigues me so much about her. I can sense that there's this spirit inside of her longing to be completely spontaneous and I want to unleash it. I want to see her dance and laugh in the rain, eat enormous amounts of ice cream for dinner, sing operettas at the top of her lungs, swim in a bathtub filled with rose petals. I just want to see her live life, not just read about it. Damn it, doesn't she realize that life is passing her by? That's it! I am going to show her how life is supposed to be lived, through experience. I'm going to make her come out of her shell or my name isn't Shinigami,' he vowed, his eyes alight with excitement as he thought of ways to entice her from her secure little bower.

"Hey! Do my eyes deceive me or is there a gorgeous sprite who landed in Quatre's garden," Duo quipped, his eyes sparkling with mischief, strolling out of his hiding spot and causing Ami to jump slightly, startled by the sudden intrusion. His grin widened as he saw her sapphire blue eyes round in surprise, her mouth open as she squeaked.

            Ami blushed, a soft rose gently painting her soft peach-hued skin. Flustered, she smiled nervously while tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh! I didn't hear you coming! I thought that this was a private garden," she stammered and then mentally groaned, hearing how horribly rude that statement sounded. Even though she had matured over the past couple of years and had become a little worldlier from her friends' influence, she was still shy, quiet Ami at heart, and was uncomfortable talking with people she didn't know very well. If she were completely truthful with herself, she would have admitted that the main reason why she was so tongue-tied was because Duo made her stomach erupt into fluttering butterflies. She flushed again, her cheeks deepening in color as she remembered a drunken confession she had made to Rei during their karaoke adventure about how Duo's devil-may-care smile made her feel like it was reserved for her alone. Rei had looked at her oddly before commenting that it was about time and handing her another frozen pink slushy drink with a paper umbrella and a cute little monkey hanging off the rim of the frosted glass. "Anou, I didn't mean to say you were intruding or anything like that, it's just that I wasn't expecting company," Ami finished lamely, the last words dying off as she watched Duo walk towards her, his gait that of a lazy panther, all sinewy grace and restrained power. 

"A girl like you should never want for company. It's a shame that someone hasn't snatched you up already. Then again, maybe it's my good luck that you're not with anyone," Duo said suggestively as he lowered himself onto the stone bench, positioning his body close to hers even though there was plenty of room on both sides of her. He let a smile lazily cross his face as he felt her squirm next to him, trying not to be obvious. 'Oh yeah, she wants me,' he exulted, feeling his confidence swell. Maybe it was because of that slight touch of arrogance or maybe it was just a stroke of ill luck that caused the fabled God of Death to make the most horrendous mistake of his life. He casually reached over, his cheek brushing hers, feeling her suck in a breath and her cheeks darken in color once again, and plucked the book from between her limp hands and tossed it casually over his shoulder. He leaned in for the killing blow, a hot scorching kiss that would melt her into a puddle of goo and make his own knees weaken when she jumped up abruptly, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Kami-sama! What were you thinking, doing something as irresponsible as that," Ami shrieked, her eyes frantic and not looking at him but at the thick book that had rapidly sunk to the bottom of the fountain behind them. She scrambled madly, plunging her hands into the icy water and fishing out the once beautifully leather-bound tome, now nothing more than a soggy mess.

            Duo shook his head, trying to clear his brain as he digested what he had so carelessly done. Ami looked to be near tears as the book seemed to slowly dissolve in her hands. He felt his heart freeze as she looked up, tears swimming in her beautiful, expressive eyes. He was about to stand up and console her when the look in her eyes seemed to change in a flicker of an eyelash from sad to spitting mad. 'Geez, I think I've only seen that look in Rei-chan's eyes when Wu-man says something totally sexist to her.'

"How could you? Do you know what you've done? You've ruined a priceless piece of history. And for what? So you could flirt with me? I can't believe you," Ami hissed, a motion completely uncharacteristic of her. Like any good bibliophile (A/N: book lover), Ami knew that the worth of a book wasn't the monetary value, but the historical and sentimental value its owner bestowed upon it. Horrified that an obviously expensive and important book had been destroyed while in her possession, Ami did what any human being would do: she vented. The rest of the Senshi would have been shocked to the core to see her act so except for Haruka, who would have smirked in approval. Still caught up in her emotions, she lashed out again, "I can't believe you could be so careless! What kind of Gundam pilot are you? What if that had been some evidence on the weaknesses of the Ravagers or something else of equal importance? You would have destroyed it without a thought!"

            Duo sat on the ground, folding his legs into a cross-legged style, watching the fascinating scene of the Senshi of Ice losing her cool. Propping himself with his arms behind him, he cocked his head and watched her eyes snap and spark with fury. She reminded him of a spitting and snarling kitten, for even though she was upset she still captured his attention with her cuteness. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from gathering her into his arms and soothing her by petting her like he would the kitten she resembled. He was amused and was congratulating himself for getting her to come out from behind her polite little wall when he heard her put down his skills as a Gundam pilot. Being the most fun-loving of his fellow comrades, he generally let most things slide off his back, not bothering to get upset like Wufei, but this was something he couldn't let slide. He took his duty as a Gundam pilot extremely seriously, the memories of the destruction of Maxwell Church living with him always. Just because he approached life differently didn't mean he wasn't capable. He surged to his feet in one fluid motion, capturing her shoulders in his hands, the only thing on his mind being that he wanted to shut her up. Shocked out of her tirade, Ami stared up at him with eyes filled with surprise, lightening them to a beautiful shade of azure.  Duo smirked at his success in quieting her before slanting his mouth over hers in an insistent kiss, his bold move leaving her defenseless. Encouraged by her non-resistance, he swiped his tongue lazily across her soft lips, the sweet taste of strawberries registering in his mind as he did so. He grinned mentally, for strawberries were his favorite fruit. Wanting a more thorough taste, he nudged his tongue against the seam of her lips, darting in when her mouth opened obediently.

            Ami's senses were whirling madly as Duo explored her mouth skillfully. Her bones seemed to be melting as he continued to taste her. She had been kissed before, once by Urawa Ryo, whom she had dated briefly before the long distance between them had forced them to break up, and another time by Kou Taiki, which had set her face aflame. (A/N: Neither of these instances happened in the SM timeline, just wanting to give Ami something to compare Duo's kiss to.) Neither of those kisses had been anything like what she was experiencing now. He tasted of melted sunshine and rich milk chocolate, lazy summer days and the thrill of flight. Part of Ami's mind was abhorred, hating the thought that someone was taking such liberties with her so casually. The other part of her, the part of her that was secretly envious when the others came back from exciting dates with cute guys, was delighted with Duo's boldness and she reveled in the thought that she could cause him to lose control like this. For the most part though, her mind was on sensory overload.

            Duo prolonged the kiss for an additional minute before reluctantly separating from the befuddled genius. Licking his lips briefly to taste her once more, he waited until her eyes began to clear before rasping out huskily, "Never take me for granted and never belittle my abilities. I can be a lot of things, most of them good, but you really don't want to insult me like that again, Ami-chan. I may not be of genius caliber like you are, but I haven't survived this long on my looks alone." Giving her a lazy wink, he walked away from her, shoving his hands into pockets and whistling a merry tune.

            Ami stood silently, a pale statue, as she brought the tips of her fingers to her lips wonderingly. She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers, the warmth of his hands on her shoulders, and it made her shiver. She had never been so out of control before in her life and it scared her, deeply.

####***

            Thousands of miles away, an enormous spaceship was drifting slowly through space, hidden by the asteroid belt it was currently gliding through. A lone female figure sat in an exquisitely wrought throne, her legs crossed casually as she idly raked her gaze across the faces of several of her most highly stationed followers. None dared to hold her gaze for long, for she exuded an air of evil about her that even the vilest among them could not bear to be around for more than a few minutes. Abruptly, she stood, her lavender wings flaring once before settling around her slim figure. Pinning the nearest figure with her fiery gaze, she barked, "Have we heard anything from our agent yet?"

"Iie, Corthys-sama. We know it has been inserted into the ranks of the humans but there has been nothing yet," an insectoid with lightning arcing between its antennae answered, his eyes never meeting hers in fear that she would eviscerate him over the less than favorable news.

            Corthys' eyes narrowed, her displeasure evident in every facet of her features. Some may have called her beautiful, despite her strange coloring, but there was no beauty evident now in the quivering form of the Ravager leader. "Why has nothing been done to contact our agent then? Must I be surrounded by fools who have to be told how to do every little thing? Incompetents! Find out what has happened or I will feast on your bones! I want the agent activated as soon as possible. I tire of this game with the humans," the pale-skinned woman hissed, her fangs protruding menacingly.

            Several Ravagers stiffened immediately, rushing from the room after sketching a deep bow to their leader. The others remained in place, ready to be called upon at a moment's notice. A fledgling edged itself towards the door; its unnaturally bright green eyes slitted with concentration as it tried to exit without being noticed, yet still keep an open ear for any more news. The figure made its way to the door and slipped through it hastily. As it exited, a deep sigh of relief was released. It immediately made its way to a seldom-used supply room and began the arduous duty of encrypting a message to the UEA.

####***

            Minako hummed a cheery tune under her breath as she made her way to Quatre's study, holding a small plate of white chocolate fudge and strawberries in her hands. She had cleaned up and changed, her hair swept back into a half ponytail and bound with a bright blue ribbon that matched the spaghetti-strapped top she wore. The butterfly design on the shirt was embroidered in great detail in myriad colors of thread and matched the butterfly embroidered on her white shorts. Coming to the door, she stopped and tugged self-consciously at the hem of her shirt before steeling herself and knocking on the door with three soft knocks.

"Come in" came the soft, distracted voice of Quatre Winner. Minako took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding past it and shutting it softly behind her.

"Minako-chan! I see you kept your promise," Quatre gently teased, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Minako. He put down his stylus and pressed a button on the control panel of his desk, making the monitor he had been working on disappear into the surface of the golden oak desk he was working at. He rose from his chair and walked towards her, admiring the way the sunlight in the room made her hair glow with a million brilliant lights. 'She's an angel,' he thought fancifully as he led her to a chair near the fireplace. He watched her smile at him before gracefully sinking into the comfortable depths of the leather chair. He took his own seat next to hers and asked eagerly, like a small child promised a present, "Is that for me?" 

            Minako giggled at the look of anticipation in his light blue eyes and couldn't resist teasing him. "Is this the only thing you were looking forward to? Maybe you wouldn't care if it was delivered by someone else," she pouted at him, sticking out her bottom lip playfully. She felt so at ease with him, as if she had known him for hundreds of years, the kind of closeness that she only really had with the other Senshi, whom she had known for millennia.

            Quatre looked up, his eyes turning serious immediately. He gently reached for one slim hand and held it in his own, palm to palm. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his remaining free hand before looking at her and replying softly, "I honestly don't know what it is about you, but I think if it had been any other person, the fudge wouldn't taste as sweet."

            Minako blushed but her eyes seemed to sparkle with renewed energy, glowing almost as bright as the stars. No other man had ever made her feel this way before and that was saying a lot, for the Senshi of Love tended to fall into infatuations and crushes rather quickly, much to her best friend's dismay and embarrassment. Rei liked to label them as flavors of the moment, usually rolling her eyes in exasperation when Minako would begin to extol their attributes to her. Minako would usually get serious after a while, softly proclaiming that she needed to fully understand what love was in order to be able to use her powers to the fullest. She was often frustrated because the others seemed to be able to call upon their powers more fully than she could seem to. The true concept of love always seemed to elude her, until now. She knew it was fast, too fast according to reason for her to declare that she loved Quatre, but reason had no place in her sphere of power. "You must say that to all the girls," Minako murmured, trying to not let herself fall too hard or too fast for the angelically handsome man before her.

"I never say what I don't mean, even when I'm trying to be diplomatic, Minako-chan. I can honestly say that you affect me in ways I can't even begin to describe. My head tells me that I should be wary, that I shouldn't let you in so fast, that you're not from my world, but my heart is doing a really good job of ignoring it. It tells me that you could be the best thing to ever happen to me, that you'll bring me happiness beyond my imagination, that I've found someone I can tell my deepest secrets and my most fanciful dreams to. I'd be a fool to not be scared, but I don't think I really care about that right now. Even before I met you, when Rei-chan used to tell me stories about all of you, I always looked forward to the stories about you the most. I thought it was because you were Rei-chan's best friend and she obviously loved you like a sister, but I used to catch myself wishing that you existed in my time so I could meet you," Quatre admitted in a low voice, bowing his head slightly so his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. A soft flush spread across his face as he confessed something that no one knew about him, not even Rei or his own best friend, Trowa. His heart beat painfully fast as he waited for her response. 'Allah, she might think I'm some sort of strange freak now. What in the world possessed me to just blurt all that out,' he asked himself, biting his lip in consternation.

"That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, Quatre-kun," Minako replied softly, bringing her fingers under Quatre's chin and lifting it so his eyes met hers. Her heart had leapt at his words for it had recognized the truth and sincerity in his words. All she could see in him with her powers was the soft, tender love he was proffering her so openly. She was so used to men who tried to hide behind insincere words and empty flattery, promises doled out like water and just as easily broken. She was used to men who looked at her as nothing more than arm candy, a status symbol to be used and discarded as soon as a better one came along. She had often gone crying to Rei, wondering why she couldn't find a man who could accept her for all she was, who could see beyond her golden blonde hair, cornflower blue eyes and curvy figure to the shrewd mind and deep feelings she also possessed. Unlike Rei though, she never gave up on finding love, throwing herself into relationship after relationship, desperately hoping the next one would be the man she was looking for. Rei had supported her, telling her that out of all of them, that she was the most likely to find love. 'Looks like you might have been right, Rei-chan. I owe you more than I can ever say,' Minako thought gratefully, feeling her heart lighten.

"You don't think I'm being strange then," Quatre asked, his eyes filling with relief. Not only had he found a woman who could understand what he had been through, but could accept what he had done in the midst of battle, and now seemed to understand that he had been searching for her his entire life without knowing it.

            Minako grinned, her trademark smile beautiful beyond compare. "Quatre-kun, you are nowhere near strange. Rei-chan would say that I'm the strange one and she's totally right. I can be impulsive one moment and then frighteningly serious in the next heartbeat. I flirt like crazy but am totally loyal. I want to be a famous idol singer but wouldn't abandon my princess or my life as a Senshi even if my life depended on it. I have a talking cat that is pure white with a golden crescent moon on his forehead. I've been fighting crime since I was 13. I've been a model and an actress and the star of my volleyball team. My best friend is a fire-flinging miko who has a temper that can ignite like a gas fire around a smoker. I can fling energy beams the way other people snap their fingers. Quatre-kun, there is nothing you can say or do that would shock me," she finished, the grin on her face never fading.

            Quatre smiled as well, his own smile mirroring hers as she recited her litany. "Don't think you can scare me away with your supposed faults, Minako-chan. I happen to be looking for a woman with those exact same traits. I also think I can shock you," he responded sweetly, his guileless blue eyes meeting hers.

"Oh, really," Minako drawled, her eyebrow rising at the tone of his voice, which was completely sure of itself. "Go ahead, shock me."

"You asked for it," Quatre murmured before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss that completely shut down all of the blonde girl's thought processes. The kiss was soft, but sure, a celebration of a man who had found the one he had been waiting for. 

            Minako melted, her surprise at Quatre's forwardness fading quickly. She threw her arms around his neck happily and allowed herself to be swept away by the kiss. She knew that Quatre would never hurt her if he could help it. She shifted, allowing herself to be pulled into his lap, his arms wrapping around her slim waist. 

The white chocolate fudge and strawberries sat forgotten for a long time.

####***

            Several light years away, another man sat behind a desk, but there would be no deliveries of sweets to him this day. This man had ordered all personnel away, except for those in the medical wing. He stared fixedly at a small gilt picture frame on his desk, the picture one of a girl in a pink dress sitting next to a shaggy sheep dog, her arms thrown around its neck carelessly and a broad smile on her face. He traced the features of her face with a long finger, his ice blue eyes narrowed with remembrance, a remembrance that slowly changed to determination. Setting his jaw fixedly, he silently vowed that the girl in the picture should only know laughter and happiness. 'I swear to you, Relena, you will want for nothing. I haven't always been there for you and at times we have been at odds, but I will do all within my power to see that you want for nothing, even if I don't agree with it,' he thought sardonically as he reflected on the things that he and his sister had clashed over, most recently Heero Yuy. 'I don't see what attracts you to him. You deserve someone who thinks the sun rises and sets in your eyes, someone who would give up everything for you, someone who loves you as you love them. You don't need a battle-scarred soldier who can't see anything beyond the next battle, the next war. But you want him, little sister, so you shall have him. I see where his eyes stray to. They linger on that dark-haired girl who came here so recently. If nothing else, Yuy has great taste in women. She's gorgeous, with that silky hair and those mesmerizing violet eyes. It'll be my pleasure to win her away from him,' he continued mentally, his eyes gleaming with triumph as his mind plotted numerous ways to snatch away Heero's focus, ensuring that his sister would be happy.

Noin stood in the doorway, leaning against it as she watched the man she loved silently. Her brow furrowed as she saw his attention on the picture frame in front of him. 'Zechs, are you thinking of Relena-sama again? How many years must I endure being jealous of your concern over your own sister? How long will you put her above all else, even your own happiness…and mine? We've been back for over a day and you haven't even bothered to look at me twice except to ask me about Relena-sama's condition. You didn't even ask if I was okay,' she thought sadly, her dark blues eyes melancholy with neglect as they roamed over the face of the man she had loved since the first day she had met him at the academy as a fellow student. Her eyes roamed over the long, platinum hair that framed a strong face, a face shaped and carved by the tragedies he had endured from such a young age, a face that was strong and serious. His eyes, she knew, were an icy blue and would be filled with determination. They gave away nothing, had been trained to be opaque under even the most painful of situations. Noin had only seen those eyes soften with regret and tenderness a handful of times and she hadn't seen them soften at all recently.

"Noin, will you cease lurking in the shadows and tell me what you want," Zechs' smooth baritone queried. He had put down the picture frame and was staring at her, his eyes piercing in their intensity.

Trying not to shiver from the coldness in his eyes, she straightened before propelling herself from the door. Tugging at the bottom of her Preventers uniform jacket, she advanced into the room, stopping in front of his desk. "I wanted to know why you've been holing yourself up in your office. You haven't allowed anyone to see you or talk to you. You only come out to check on your sister, your meals are delivered to you, and I don't think you've slept at all since she arrived. Why are you doing this? Relena-sama wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Noin cried out, her frustration evident in her voice as she slammed her hands down on his desk, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the Lightning Count.

"You have no idea of what my sister wants or needs. Stay out of things that do not concern you, Noin. I do what I must to ensure that Relena is taken care of. She is the only thing that matters to me," Zechs bit out coldly, his eyes boring into hers until she looked away. He looked over her profile dispassionately, skimming her features with an uncaring eye. Many things had changed within him since the war, since Treize had died and he had survived. He had been lost in space, floating in his battered Gundam, wanting to die but unable to let go of life. He had bitterly concluded that he was too weak to do the proper thing and die nobly like his old friend, Treize. Something within him had died when he had come to that conclusion, something of his idealistic self. Now there was only Zechs Marquise or Preventer Wind. Milliardo Peacecraft had died as had most of his feelings. Life now was only a penance for what he had failed to do. He had tried to summon some sort of semblance of his old feelings for Noin, but he couldn't seem to dredge up the old feelings he had had for her anymore.

"You can't mean that, Zechs! What about us? Do you realize how I waited for you? I knew you couldn't be dead, even after everyone reported that their last sight of you was you drifting off in your nearly destroyed Gundam! Don't you care about anything," Noin cried out, unwilling to let go or to realize that the man she loved had changed on levels she couldn't even comprehend.

"I told you, Noin. I only care about my sister and her happiness. I'll warn you now to not get involved in what I have to do," Zechs said menacingly, showing her a side he normally reserved for enemies, a side of him she had never seen directed at herself in all of the years she had known him.

"What are you planning, Zechs," she whispered in reply, her voice low with fear and dread. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that warned her that she did not want to hear his answer.

"You know that Relena loves Heero Yuy. She has followed him onto battlefields, offered her life for his and all he can do is shun her, spurn her love. It has made her unhappy, and right now, we need her more than ever in the face of all these Ravager attacks. The colonies and even Earth itself is losing morale rapidly, wondering if we're fighting a losing battle. I've decided that Relena shall have Heero, no matter what I think of him personally or what other…obligations he might have," Zechs finished matter-of-factly, seemingly unaware of Noin's shock.

"I understand that you love Relena-sama. She is your only family after all, but don't you think you're taking it too far, Zechs? What are you planning on doing? You know Heero doesn't care for Relena and you also know that he's pivotal to our defense against the Ravagers. We can't afford to distract him," Noin said logically, trying to impress upon him how important the pilot of Wing Zero was to their survival.

"He won't be distracted. It doesn't serve my purpose to weaken our defenses. He'll just be shown the error of his ways. I'm just making sure that his attention is taken away from that new girl, Hino Rei, and directed back to where it belongs, on Relena," Zechs said calmly, leaning back in his chair.

"Hino Rei? The girl that just showed up one day and has been living with the pilots? The one with the fire powers? What does she have to do with anything," Noin questioned, her brow wrinkling in confusion as she failed to make the connection between their newest ally and the enigmatic Perfect Soldier. She knew very little of Rei, having left on her rescue mission shortly after Rei had arrived.

"She is the key to everything, Noin. Heero Yuy has formed some sort of attachment to her. I'm going to break that attachment," he said calmly, as if discussing the weather. 

            Noin shivered at the coldness in her one-time lover's voice. "You can't mean that, Zechs! You can't just go around acting like you're God or something, interfering in peoples' lives like that. What if Heero really loves this girl and she loves him? You can't get between them," Noin said in a horrified voice, completely aghast. 'What caused him to change so much? He's always been determined, but I've never seen him like this before. Surely the war couldn't have caused this,' she thought agitatedly, running her hand through her hair as she awaited his response.

"I will do everything and anything I have to. I don't care if Yuy loves this Hino girl or not. I can change her mind and when she does, Yuy will turn to Relena for comfort. Actually, I look forward to the challenge. She's very beautiful and spirited," Zechs concluded, smiling rakishly.

            Noin shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to hear these cold, heartless words from the man she loved. She backed away slowly towards the door, not wanting to spend another minute with this thing that had her lover's face. She pivoted on her heel and almost ran for the door, a small part of her wanting to hear him call her back and apologize, but knowing he wouldn't. She made it outside and listened as the door swished closed behind her. Leaning against the wall outside his door, she breathed deeply, biting her lip. The pain in her mind and heart slowly changed, transforming into something else entirely. 'He's looking forward to seducing that girl. Is he eagerly anticipating it because it'll free Heero to be with Relena or is it because he wants her for himself? Am I not good enough for him anymore? Ever since he came back and helped to defend against Mariemaia's army, he's become distant. We don't talk anymore and I feel as if he's deliberately distancing himself from me. Is it because he doesn't have any use for me anymore? Damn him, damn him for making me feel this way! Does he have any idea of what I've done for him, subjugating myself, my goals so he wouldn't be shown up by me, so he wouldn't feel inadequate and now he throws me aside like some cheap piece of used goods? I don't think so, Zechs,' she thought angrily, her frustration boiling over as she thought over all of the wrongs that Zechs had inflicted on her. All the love she had ever felt for him drained away, replaced by a burning hatred and a need for vengeance. They say there is nothing like a woman scorned and Noin was the perfect example. She saw red as she imagined Zechs seducing Rei, charming her with his good looks and sexy voice, the way he had first charmed her. Her lips flattening to a straight, thin line, she marched away, putting her own plans in motion.

####***

            Bright sunshine streamed in through gauzy white curtains, the ends dancing and fluttering from the breeze that came in through the open window. The rays of light danced among rainbows as it played over the large crystalline structure in the middle of the room. A lone man stood nearby, tracing his fingertips along the sharp edges of the crystal, impervious to the little cuts he was inflicting upon himself as he looked longingly at the figure suspended inside. He turned away from the focus of his attention when the sound of the door behind him opening impinged upon his consciousness. Turning around, he watched as Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka entered silently before closing the door behind them softly. Stroking the surface of the crystal encasing his beloved, he took a deep breath before turning to face them fully. He didn't want to stir up any more arguments since there seemed to be so many among the four of them, the elders, but he needed to clear the air and find out what was going on among his beloved's Senshi. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Haruka, what were you thinking, beating on Heero like that? He is our ally, not some thug who tried to mug you," Mamoru barked, truly in a quandary as to why the sandy-haired woman had almost beaten the pilot of Wing Zero to a bloody pulp. He didn't want there to be any bad blood between those who were supposed to be helping and protecting each other.

"He deserved it. The challenge was meant for Wufei and his weak onna remarks. It's not my fault that Heero took up the challenge. I fought him the way I would have fought Wufei if he had accepted. If nothing else, my respect for Heero has gone up slightly. He didn't give in, even for a moment, even when he knew he couldn't win against me," Haruka said grudgingly, her arms folded across her chest. "At least some of these guys that we have to fight side-by-side with won't disappoint us in battle. Funny thing though, I could swear that I've fought him before. I didn't think much of it during the fight, but now that I think on it, his style seems really familiar."

"Lots of people follow a certain style of fighting, Haruka, like Kenpo or Tae Kwan Do. There's nothing strange about that," Michiru responded softly, wanting to know if Haruka meant anything else by her strange statement.

"Yeah, that's true, but he doesn't follow any one style. He has bits of everything thrown in and some things that don't follow any one style at all. To have that kind of expertise in that many styles would take more time than any human lifespan could hope to accomplish," Haruka mused thoughtfully, rubbing her chin and hoping it would spark the niggling thought at the back of her mind. 

            Setsuna began to perspire slightly, feeling more and more uncomfortable as Haruka began to piece together things she wished would remain hidden. She stilled her fidgeting when she noticed Michiru observing her from the corner of her eye. 'I have to remember that Michiru is a lot more observant than most people. She'll know that something's wrong if she doesn't know already,' Setsuna thought frantically. Everything was beginning to spin out of control and her future sight had begun to fracture, showing more and more timelines and possibilities.  There were so many that they were giving her headaches. She was tired of having to keep track of all these little details, giving partial truths and having to decide what she could and could not reveal.

            Mamoru too had been deep in thought at Haruka's words, rubbing his chin as he tried to make connections in his head between why Haruka's statement seemed so important. He had watched Rei during the fight, saw how she had clenched her fists and nearly bit her lip until it bled every time Heero had taken a strong blow from Haruka. The worry in her eyes had been heart-wrenching to see. It had reminded him of every time he had had to stand by and watch his Usako fight without him.

"Aha! I remember it now. I know where I've fought that style before! It's Rei-chan's style. Her way of fighting is distinctive. No one knows as many styles as Rei-chan does. All this time you've told us that the possibility of these guys remembering the girls as their soul mates and lovers from the Silver Millennium was close to impossible, an improbability even. This proves that you're wrong, Setsuna. There's no way that something as personal, as intimate as a personal fighting style could be copied by someone else like that," Haruka snarled, stepping forward so she stood nose to nose with the shocked Guardian of Time.

"Fighting styles are learned all the time. Maybe Heero learned it from her since she's been here. They have been fighting together now for several months, you know," Setsuna said calmly, her façade in place. Inside, she was shaking with anxiety. 'How could I have foreseen this? I had no idea something so small would give away so much! Kuso, I hate being caught off-guard like this.  So many little things that I've overlooked are giving things away. This not knowing and being so uncertain is killing me. I'm supposed to be the all-powerful Guardian of Time and I can't see what's going to happen in the next ten minutes.' Setsuna thought agitatedly, resorting to uncharacteristic swearing. She flinched when Haruka grabbed her by her shirtfront and pinned her with her navy-colored gaze.

"You can't learn something like that in a couple of months, Setsuna. This is the kind of thing that takes lifetimes. The kind of lifetime that lasts for several thousand years, to be precise. You look panicked, Setsuna. Is there something we shouldn't know, something you're keeping from us, like the fact that Heero has this fighting style because he learned it from Rei-chan during the Silver Millennium and has kept it even after being reincarnated into a new time and dimension, one separate from hers? A separation, I might add, that was enforced by you. Does this tell you nothing, Setsuna? He is bonded to her in ways I don't think any of us can fully comprehend! It transcends time and space! Tell me you know other things that can do the same without anything to fuel it. They didn't even know the other existed until now and they're all over each other! Even I have to admit that whatever is between them can't be ignored," Haruka all but roared into the stricken face of the forest-green tressed woman before her. She clenched her fists tighter into Setsuna's shirt before growling and then releasing her, nearly throwing Setsuna from her.

"Haruka, calm down, onegai. Let Setsuna try to answer you at least before you throttle her," Michiru said coolly, not so much concerned for Setsuna's safety as wanting to know what their fellow Senshi could offer in way of explanation. 'How far will she go in her deception, I wonder,' Michiru thought to herself skeptically, one eyebrow raised in question.

            Mamoru walked over, separating the two women gently as Haruka continued to glare hotly in Pluto's direction. "Setsuna, please come clean about what you know. This can't be good for you, keeping secrets like this, especially ones that affect the other girls like this. They have to be given a choice, with all the knowledge necessary so they don't make the wrong choices. As much as I want Crystal Tokyo to happen, as much as I want Chibiusa born, I cannot be selfish. It would slowly kill all of us to know that our happiness was possible because of the unknowing sacrifices made by ones we love. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you could live with yourself, knowing that five young women we all hold dear to us were suffering silently, having let go of the other half of their souls? I don't think you can, Setsuna," Mamoru said softly, his eyes gentle and understanding. He understood what it was to have to do things one didn't necessarily want to do but had to do. It had killed him to be cold and harsh to his Usako when he had had his dreams of her destruction and warnings to stay away from her or see her suffer, but he would suffer the pain again if it meant that she would be safe.

            Setsuna closed her eyes slowly, not wanting to see the understanding in Mamoru's eyes, for she knew she would be weakened and would want to unburden her soul to her friends. She felt his hands close over her shoulders, warm and caring, and wanted to curl up inside that warmth. 'How long has it been since I've been touched by someone? I'm away so often at the Gates of Time that I haven't been around for Hotaru-chan and the rest. I don't want to live like this anymore. It was a necessity and the only possibility when the others were dead and waiting to be reborn, but I shouldn't have kept myself so cut off from them,' she admitted to herself sadly, seeing where she had caused her own loneliness. She battled with herself, weakening with every moment that passed. "I want to tell you, demo…,"she broke off uncertainly, biting her lip.

"You always say that, but you never actually say anything, Pluto," Haruka growled, tired of hearing her comrade's excuses. She deliberately used Setsuna's planet name instead of her real name, signifying that she wasn't talking to the person, but the soldier. She didn't want to be so harsh, but her frustration over all of the unnecessary pain was quickly eroding whatever patience and understanding she had. "I'm sick of hearing all the reasons why we shouldn't say anything. Do you enjoy playing Kami and controlling their lives? What about us? Are you withholding things from us too? Planning on any surprises that'll wreck our lives as well," Haruka bit out savagely.

"I wouldn't do anything like that! I don't do this because I want to, Haruka! You don't understand the obligation I'm under," Setsuna cried out, her desperation written plainly across her face. She bowed her head, her long green tresses falling to veil her face.

"Why don't you make us understand, Setsuna? Give us something to trust you with, some sign of faith that we're not just blindly destroying the girls' only chances at happiness for this insane dream of Crystal Tokyo," Michiru said placatingly, hoping that kindness would work where Haruka's bluster only seemed to push Setsuna closer to fanaticism. Michiru and Haruka had both discussed Crystal Tokyo, having never seen it, only heard about it from the Inners. They had both agreed that it sounded nice but didn't understand what was so important about it. "Crystal Tokyo is supposed to be a paradise where peace reigns and everyone is happy, ne? What difference does it make if the girls know about their lovers and are reunited with them since that's just more happiness for all concerned," Michiru continued to reason.

            Setsuna sighed deeply, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Queen Serenity is responsible for all of this. I'm only obeying her commands. As for what difference does it make whether the girls are with their lovers are not, it makes a huge difference. What if they decide to stay here or they're killed in this upcoming conflict? With Serenity-hime in stasis currently, we wouldn't be able to bring them back. They could be lost to us forever," Pluto reasoned, still trying her best to give as little information as possible, the most important being that her future sight was almost negligible here. She couldn't accurately see anything anymore and it frightened her more than anything.

"Queen Serenity? Are you trying to tell me that Queen Serenity knew about all of this? Millennia ago and she knew that the girls would find their lovers here and be tempted to stay with them," Haruka asked incredulously, both eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "How gullible do you think we are, Setsuna? Stop trying to foist off your responsibility on someone or something else."

"Haruka, we don't know that Setsuna is doing any such thing. As your fellow Senshi, you should at least give her the benefit of the doubt," Mamoru chided, shaking his head over the tension that had been rapidly escalating in the room. He looked over at the sleeping form of his Usako and wished she were here to help allay some of the tension. 'She always makes us feel better, evening the middle of a fight. Usako, I could really use your guidance right now,' Mamoru mentally sighed.

"Arigatou, Mamoru, but I know that I've probably tested your patience often enough. I know I've said it before but I'll say it again. There are some things that I cannot reveal just yet, even though I want to. You don't know how much I want for them to be happy, but I can't sacrifice everything for them. I think they'd understand that," Setsuna replied softly, her garnet eyes shadowed with sorrow. Even Haruka felt badly about pushing so hard.

"Well, what do we do then, just watch them and hope that things work out? Do we encourage or discourage them from getting closer? Which way is the right way," Haruka asked, her temper cooling a bit. She was used to charging ahead and getting things done, not waiting around and being so uncertain. It was enough to make her want to drive her fist through a wall.

"We have to wait, for now. We wait for a sign that their relationships are developing properly, if at all. For some reason, my sight isn't as clear as it normally is so I can't be 100% sure of everything until events are just about to happen," Setsuna admitted, the confession freeing her spirit somewhat.

"We can't just hover over them though. They're bound to notice. As is, I'm surprised they haven't mentioned anything about our frequent meetings yet and said something about it. You know how they hate to be kept in the dark about anything," Michiru pointed out, remembering how the Inners had hated being unsure about herself and Haruka when they had arrived on the scene and worked their own game plan when it came to the Heart Crystals and the Death Busters. It had taken a long time to build up trust between the two teams after that and she didn't want to have to go through that again.

"True. We'll have to be sure to be as inconspicuous as possible, make it seem like a natural thing to be hanging around a bit more," Mamoru agreed, going over possibilities in his head.

"Agreed. We make no moves in either way until there is more for us to go on. Let's just try to enjoy the time we have with them and concentrate on defeating these Ravagers. I have a feeling that they are a crucial part of the puzzle," Setsuna offered, dropping a subtle hint to her comrades.

            The four adults looked at each other before nodding. Haruka and Michiru immediately left, both of them deciding to seek out their younger counterparts. Setsuna hesitated, watching Mamoru as he immediately turned his attention back towards Usagi. She paused before whispering, "She's very lucky to have you, Mamoru. Your dedication is commendable. Take heart though. I have a feeling she will be returning to us soon."

            He smiled faintly, his fingers tracing the lines of her face, relaxed in slumber. "I know she will. She would never let me down. It's just hard being apart from her," he hesitated before continuing, "but I know it's for the best. The Ginzuishou would never harm her. I have to keep that in mind." He turned back towards her for a moment, his smile soft. "Thank you for the encouragement, Setsuna."

            The Senshi of Time smiled softly in response and walked out the door, feeling better after having seen the confidence in her Prince's gaze.

####***

            Rei sat on the edge of her bed, having come back to her room after her internal battle to clean up. She had stood in the shower for a long time, letting the warm water flow over her in a soothing stream, bathing away her stress and worries. Slowly, her tense muscles unknotted and she came to terms with what she was planning to do. She knew it would be a major step in her budding relationship with Heero, but was uncertain which way it would go. It would either bond them together or rip them apart completely. Her psychic powers had fascinated and repulsed people back home, none of them truly understanding. She knew Heero had an extremely logical mind, a true soldier's soldier, one who looked at the facts in black and white and made his decisions from there. He had been extremely skeptical about her powers, even after having witnessed them firsthand and the psychic powers she had confessed to having had seemed farfetched to him. She hadn't confessed about being able to have visions to any of them, afraid she would lose their trust or that they would think she was a freak. Currently, she was towel-drying her hair, rubbing the ends absentmindedly. Finishing her task, she threw the towel across the room, watching as it fell into her clothes hamper with a soft whish. Flopping backwards, she lay unseeing at the canopy that stretched across the four-poster bed. Her hair fanned out in a glossy wave around her head and she raised her slender arms over her head, whimsically reaching for the stars embroidered into the heavy velvet. Laughing at herself over her foolish antics, she rolled over onto her stomach, propping her chin onto her hands. 'I'm putting off seeing Heero. I should just go down to the med bay, confront him and get it over with so I can go on with my life. If he thinks I'm a freak then I'll just let him go and it'll be better for me because I won't invest any more time in these stupid visions. If he doesn't care or he accepts my visions, then we can try and hopefully work through this together and see where it leads us,' she decided with finality, rolling onto her back once again and sitting up. She hopped down from the bed, making sure to not land on the steps and strode towards the door with determination. 'Either way, I want this over with. This uncertainty is completely unlike me and I don't want to continue feeling like this.'

            Walking out of her room, she was slightly unnerved to see that no one was around. The house seemed to be unnaturally quiet and Rei realized that she missed the normal hustle and bustle that was like a living presence. 'Hmmm, most of the Maganacs are probably in the Gundam Bay doing repairs and upgrades, Mako-chan, Hotaru-chan and Minako-chan are probably in the kitchen, Ami-chan said she was going to try and find the library, Quatre-kun said he needed to finish his paperwork, Mamoru-san, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san were going off to another one of their mysterious meetings, most likely in Usagi's room, and Wufei and Heero are probably still in the Med Bay. So where are Duo and Trowa? Not that Trowa is loud, but Duo normally is. Shouldn't he be hanging upside down from the chandelier by now? Maybe Wufei recovered quicker than I thought and has finally bound and gagged him like he's always threatened to do. I'll have to look into that later, after I speak with Heero,' Rei thought to herself, mentally making a note to check up on Duo and his whereabouts.

            She descended gracefully down the stairs before turning towards the Med Bay; a place she had discovered could heal and regenerate wounds almost as fast as her Senshi healing could. She had been rushed there once after one of her first battles with the Ravagers. She had taken a blow from a huge, feline Ravager, one that had ripped the flesh from her shoulder to the bone, almost sending her into shock. The pilots had dispatched the few remaining Ravagers quickly and transported her home as soon as possible, all of them telling her to hang on and not to do anything weak and stupid, like dying (A/N: Guess who that came from! The big softie!) before they got her home. To their surprise, she had healed by the time they had ushered her into the sterile looking room and placed her on the strange bedlike contraption. She had only needed rest and fluids to help her recover the blood she had lost. The pilots had been astounded by her quick recovery and pelted her with questions, most of which she could only answer with shrugs and the answer that it just happened. They had let the matter drop, but Rei had sincerely wished that Ami had been around at that time. 

            She was just about to place her hand in front of the identity plate when the door swished open suddenly, putting her face to face with an irritable Wufei. Rei cocked an eyebrow at the sour expression on his face, tilting her head in question. He scowled back at her and made to push past her when he paused and suddenly grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her away from the door. He watched as it closed before turning to address her. "What are you going in there for, Rei," he asked, using her name so as to not start another fight. He watched as several emotions flitted over her face in rapid succession: surprise, puzzlement, anger, irritation and finally, realization.

"I want to talk to Heero, as if it's any business of yours, Wufei. Why so curious? It's not like you to put your nose into other people's business. In fact, you normally ignore most of us like we're street trash and you're royalty," Rei replied saucily, tossing her head as if to say she didn't care.

"I don't normally care about whatever foolishness most of you talk about or do with your lives. As long as it doesn't affect me, you could all go around naked in a rose bush. But this is something different. Winner is our acknowledged leader, but Yuy is just as important. He has the drive that Winner sometimes lacks, the drive we'll need to succeed against these monsters. If what you're going to say is going to affect him adversely, I'd prefer you put it off until we can get past this," Wufei said commandingly, his brows knit together in all seriousness. He didn't want to get involved in whatever emotional turmoil was brewing between the fiery Rei and the cold Heero, but he didn't want to experience the fallout because of his own lack of action either.

"I don't know if what I want to talk to him about will affect him negatively or positively. In fact, I think I'm afraid it will affect me more than it affects him," Rei admitted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to talking so personally with Wufei since they usually discussed more esoteric subjects, like using katanas versus guns or whether or not to grant mercy to a fallen enemy. She definitely did not ever imagine herself talking to Wufei about matters of the heart. Duo was pretty sure he didn't have one. She began to pace slightly, nibbling on the tip of her thumb while she rethought her decision to speak with Heero.

            Wufei watched out of somber, dark eyes as she paced in front of him. Her long, dark hair trailed behind her like a banner and then flipped as she turned, lashing out in agitation. It reminded him of one of the wild cats that used to roam his colony. They too had been dark as night, a miniature version of a panther. Some had tried to capture them and use them as pets, but sooner or later, the cat would turn on its master and the fury was unimaginable. Rei reminded him of those cats on occasion (so does my wife!). He knew she would never turn on them, but he was wary of her temper after several run-ins with it. He continued to observe as her forehead creased in thought and wondered what it could be that was driving her to this level of uncertainty. He knew she was one to make her decision and stick with it, no matter what, and this indecision of hers worried him. He battled with himself, debating on whether or not he should talk to her some more. 'Shimatta, I'm becoming just like Maxwell, always sticking my face in where it doesn't belong,' he grumped to himself before clearing his throat delicately.

            Rei turned at the sound, still battling with herself. She had thought she was ready to face whatever Heero's reaction might be, but with Wufei's words, she had started to doubt herself again. 'I couldn't bear it if this affects either him or myself to the point that we can't fight effectively. Fighting is all Heero knows, it is a part of him, just as it is a part of me. If I thought I couldn't contribute my all, I'd be devastated. I don't want Heero going through that. Kami-sama, what should I do,' she pleaded, her heart thumping as she spied the door separating her from her objective. It would have been so simple to turn around and walk away. No one would have known, especially Heero, that she had come down to talk to him, except Wufei. She looked over at Wufei and she noticed with some puzzlement that he looked highly uncomfortable. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks nervous,' she thought bemusedly. "Was there something else you wanted to say, Wufei," Rei asked, realizing he wasn't going to say anything until she did.

            Wufei flushed, cursing himself mentally for getting involved. "I'm not going to ask what you want with Yuy, but I think you should go ahead and get it off your chest. Obviously, it's bothering you and it's obviously affecting the rest of your group. We won't be able to fight effectively if your group of friends keeps jumping down his throat for something you're stressing over. I know that onna took out her aggressions on him for more than just my remarks. No one would fight so hard against the truth unless she had other reasons," Wufei added, shaking his head over the apparent foolishness of what he thought was fact.

"You are so full of yourself, Wufei! The women you've met before might have been weak and stereotypical, but I can assure you that you have never met women like us! We've saved our world several times over, sometimes without breaking a sweat. Haruka had every right to be mad, Wufei, at your remarks. You haven't called me a weak onna for over a month, so why are you starting this all over again," Rei said, her eyes brimming with mischief. "Are you trying to compensate for an inferiority complex or something," Rei inquired sweetly, her amethyst eyes flashing. She watched him sputter for several moments before growling out, "Humph!"

"I don't call you a weak onna anymore because you've proved yourself to me. The others haven't. I only have your word that they're strong. You could just be saying that because they're your friends," he replied smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

"As if we need to prove anything to you. We're doing you a favor by staying and fighting. If they were weak, they wouldn't be volunteering to put their lives on the line, now would they? They'd be sitting back here in Quatre-kun's mansion and eating bonbons by the pool. The least you could do is give them some respect for that," Rei commanded, smacking Wufei on the back of his head and dodging back before he could take a swipe at her. 

"Fine," he grumbled, straightening his ponytail from her actions. "I'll try to keep quiet, but if they do anything stupid, I'm not going to let it pass. And don't think to change the subject on me!"

"I trust my friends can stand up for themselves so just try and do anything to them, Wufei! And I'm not changing the topic. It's just that it's taken me a while to even get this far that I want to confront him and I'm having second thoughts now that I look at it from different angles. I don't want whatever is going on between myself and Heero to endanger anyone, but I need to get through this," Rei finished softly, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You know, I hate people who can't make up their minds. Usagi used to drive me crazy when it would take her over an hour to decide what flavor of ice cream she wanted. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just push her face into the ice cream display. Now, I'm acting just like her. I can't seem to make up my mind."

            Wufei grunted, shaking his head at life's absurdity. 'Who would have ever thought I'd be playing advisor to an onna? Meiran would laugh herself sick,' he thought disgustedly. Pulling on his ponytail slightly, he replied, "Look, just say what you have to and sort the rest out later. I'm sure Yuy is tough enough to survive whatever you have to tell him. If not, he's not the man you need anyway and we can work around him if your friends are as good as you say they are, alright?"

            Rei laughed softly, enjoying Wufei's discomfort. "Arigatou, Wufei, for making me feel better. I think I will go in and see Heero after all." Her smile broadened as he refused to meet her eyes and a flush crossed his face. She knew he hated to seem sensitive, terming it as being weak, and she was grateful for his concern, whether it be for her or for Heero.

"Go on. You're wasting time, onna," he growled, all but kicking himself for being such a fool as to let anyone see him show concern. He walked away hurriedly, before Rei could say anything else to him. "I need to do some target practice. Maxwell!"

            Rei let loose the giggles she was tying to hold back when she was sure that he was out of earshot. She would hate to damage his pride any more after he had been so nice. Turning back towards the door, the giggles left her and she steeled herself for the confrontation to come. Swiping her hand in front of the security plate, she waited patiently while it opened. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

            The Med Bay was sterile, with chrome and silicon furnishings. She shuddered at the icy feel of everything and even winced when she saw a tray of surgical implements lying on a tray. She was not comfortable in hospitals, the last time she had been in one had been when she was extremely young and had lost her mother. It had scarred her horribly, the way Makoto hated airplanes after her parents had died in a crash. Her mother had been ill, coughing up blood in her later days. She had always associated hospitals with loss and her hands clenched into fists unconsciously. She tore her gaze away from the surgical table, her eyes sweeping the room for Heero. She sighed softly when she noticed him in the far back of the room, enclosed in a med unit. (A/N: Rei's past is made up. No one seems to really know what happened with her, so I just made that bit up. Also, for the med units, they're like the regeneration tanks in DBZ except they're horizontal like a bed instead of upright.) 'Figures he would be in the very last one here so I have to walk through the entire room to get to him,' she thought in frustration, running a shaking hand through her long, silky hair. She continued down the long room, finally stopping when she got to the bed. She peered into the clear tube, looking down at Heero's face. 'What is it about you, Heero, that makes me so confused? One minute, I want nothing more than to be wrapped up in your arms and then I want to run away from you as far and as fast as possible. There's a ton of people back home who would be astonished to see me act this way, especially back at school. I have a reputation for being dignified and elegant, the queen of my class. Nothing shakes my confidence and people normally look to me for strength. Now, I have the strength of mochi and I think my classmates would laugh and shake their heads at me, wondering how far I have fallen,' she thought sardonically to herself, but she was still unable to tear her gaze away from the unconscious Heero. She watched him silently for a few moments, noticing how the harsh lines of his face softened in sleep. 'He looks so innocent and peaceful here that I can't imagine him doing anything that could hurt me, but I can't dismiss the intensity of the vision I had. He left me and I felt so betrayed that I thought my heart would shatter into a million pieces of jagged glass, glass that would stay within me and hurt me eternally. Are you worth the chance, Heero? Are **we** worth the chance I'll take? I'm not a gambling person, Heero. I like to be in control and I just know that with you I won't have any. Your will is just as strong as mine and I don't know if I'm making the right decision or just opening myself up to a lot of grief because I'm so amazingly attracted to you,' she thought ruefully, brushing a lock of hair that had floated into her face.

            Just then, Heero's eyes snapped open inside the tube, his first sight upon waking being the very pleasant sight of Rei, her face softened with concern and her eyes luminous in the fluorescent lighting. He felt his heart beat just a little faster and wished that he were out of the tube so he could see her features clearly and without the light blue tinting of the glass between them. He placed his hands on the surface and pushed, wanting to touch her again.

            Rei was startled when his eyes opened so suddenly, pinning her with the intensity of his gaze. 'I will never forget those eyes,' she thought breathlessly before snapping back to reality and punching the combination to release the seal on the tank. The tanks would automatically open thirty minutes after scanning a positive on all life signs and injuries but could be overridden once the subject inside was conscious. She waited as the machine beeped several more times before slowly rising, the tank draining the gases and liquids that had surrounded Heero and contributed to his recovery. When the tank finally finished, Heero sat up, shaking his head of the lingering fuzziness in his brain. He slicked his wet hair out of his face and tugged at his spandex shorts, the only thing he was allowed to wear while he was in the tank. Rei bit her lip, wondering if she would ever stop feeling this low heat start unfurling in the pit of her stomach each time she saw him. She waited, her face calm, as he regained his bearings.

"How long have I been in there," Heero rasped, his Prussian blue eyes drinking in her figure hungrily. This was the closest he had been to her since the meeting at the UEA headquarters. He wasn't surprised that he had missed her presence. He surreptitiously took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of jasmine that always emanated from her, tickling his mind with an unattainable memory.

            Rei glanced over at the control panel for the regeneration tank. "You've been in there for about an hour. Luckily, Haruka-san didn't cause any internal bleeding, but she did crack several of your ribs and probably put some bruises on top of existing bruises," Rei said softly. She hesitated before adding, "I am sorry for that, Heero. We're all very aware of how strong we are and Haruka-san had no right to inflict that degree of injury on you."

"She did it because of something she thinks I did to you," Heero said, his eyes flickering up to her stoic face. "What have I done to you, Rei? I thought we were on the beginning of something new. I let down the wall and then suddenly, you couldn't even look at me. You weren't the Rei I knew anymore," he continued, his voice bewildered. His Prussian eyes reflected his confusion, the normally serious gaze open. His hands were clenched into fists atop his knees. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms as he watched her eyes shimmer with sadness and uncertainty, but he didn't want to scare her off again.

            Rei looked away momentarily, unable to meet his gaze as shame flooded her. She was normally outspoken and had no trouble confronting people when she thought they were wrong or had harmed her in any way, but the recent events had driven her to hide inside of herself, all of the old insecurities bubbling to the surface. "There are things beyond my control, beyond your control that I don't know if I can explain properly. It's so hard to find the right words, words that won't scare you off," Rei murmured, her voice barely above a whisper as she relived the vision she had first seen. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a frisson of cold run up her spine.

"What are these things? Are these the things Pluto told you? I saw her with you. Was she the reason you left? I tried to follow but Zechs wouldn't let me go," Heero said in frustration, gritting his teeth. 'I should have killed Zechs when I had the chance. If I knew he was going to cause this many problems for me, I would have killed him the first time I saw him when I landed on Earth,' Heero mentally growled.

"Iie, Setsuna-san had nothing to do with this. In fact, if not for her I might have lost hope entirely. Heero, there are things about me that I haven't told you yet, things you might not understand. You might think badly of me after I tell you," Rei began, biting her lip once more. She absentmindedly pulled on a long lock of hair, twirling the ends around a finger as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"Why don't you tell me first and let me decide, though I doubt I could think poorly of you. You've been by my side since you arrived here and even though we're from different dimensions, we're so alike at the same time," Heero said in all seriousness, his voice soothing her fears. He was convinced that there was nothing she could tell him that would change his opinion of her. She was the best thing to have ever happened to him and there were times when he wondered if he would wake up from this fantasy he had dreamed up for himself to find that it was all a lie. 'Even if it is a lie, I'll live it as wholeheartedly as I can. Who knows when I'll wake up,' he thought privately.

            Rei nodded once, beginning in a halting voice that gradually strengthened and then faltered the next moment, describing everything she saw in her visions, both the one she saw when Relena had returned and those that she had seen at the night club. Her gaze was faraway, the violet depths hazy with remembrance, almost as if she was in a trance. Her face reflected her emotions clearly, turning despondent and anguished as she described to him the vision she had seen of him cruelly turning from her, his attitude and gaze as hard and unyielding as ice. She hugged herself, the slender arms imparting the only warmth she could feel. Then, her voice a mere whisper, she relayed to him the other visions, the ones that gave hope and warmed the heart. She described the gentleness in his eyes, the care he took with her, and the feeling of security and being cherished she had while in his embrace. The wistfulness in her voice was very evident and her eyes shone with a million stars in them. She ended her narration and added, "Do you see why I'm so confused, Heero? I don't know what to trust anymore. I've always trusted my visions and my instincts to guide me through life and they've never failed me before, but everything I've seen in these visions contradict each other. I don't know whether to think that you and I are meant to be or if I'm just setting myself up for the greatest heartbreak in the world."

            Heero was silent for a long time, the only sounds in the room being the sound of their breathing. He rested his chin on his steepled fingers, his gaze locked on some imaginary point as he processed all the information she had just given him. While she had told her story, he had watched her, unable to tear his gaze away from her. He had watched as unimaginable sorrow had veiled her face in darkness, her brilliant eyes becoming shadows of their former glory. Her voice had throbbed with suppressed emotion and he had found himself inexplicably hating his vision self, hating himself for causing her this kind of pain. He had been glad to see the anger flash across her face, had hoped she would make his vision self see the error of his ways. He had felt helpless as her anger had dissolved back into sadness and her eyes had filled with tears that she stubbornly refused to shed, the liquid causing her eyes to glitter in the unnatural lighting. He wondered what could possibly cause him to turn against her. Could it be mind control or a threat to her well-being? Then he had been enraptured as her voice had told him of the other visions, ones filled with happiness and love, a paradise that never seemed to end. He watched as her enchanting eyes softened with a look that was rarely seen, but captivated him as much as her fiery gaze first did. The hold she had on herself loosened as if she was cradling something precious to her heart instead of warding off a fatal blow. Her voice and words painted pictures in his mind and he saw himself dancing with her, fighting by her side, exchanging kisses, holding her slender body against his. He found himself yearning for her words to become reality. He was a man who had never really wished for anything for himself, but now he found himself wishing with all of his heart and might that those visions were ones of the future. So deep was the intensity of his desire that it frightened him, for he had never been so vulnerable in his life. He understood with a sudden clarity how bleak his life was and would be if she were taken away from him. 

            Rei watched him with worried eyes for he had been silent for a long time. She had finished speaking many minutes ago and he had made no reaction or sound since before her narration. Inside her heart, she began to feel a deep chill threatening to overtake her heart and soul. She had laid herself bare before him, leaving out no detail, and all he could do was sit there before her, unmoving. Despair began to drown her and she felt like giving up. 'I knew it. He's probably trying to think of some way to get rid of me now that he knows what a freak I am. He probably thinks I'm telling him about the happy visions to pressure him into a relationship. Rei no baka! Everyone knows you don't tell a guy you're planning on having kids with him or marrying him right when you start dating. Why don't you just tie him to your bed while you're at it? (A/N: Not a bad idea!) (A/H's/N: sounds like fun) I told him to give us a chance to slowly develop something, so what do I do but tell him about this great love affair I'm seeing in my visions. He's so factual that he's going to think I'm some kind of psycho,' Rei berated herself internally, ready to slam her head against a wall for several hours and then hide herself in a corner to lick her emotional wounds.

            Taking a deep breath, Heero braced himself as he prepared to share his thoughts on Rei's visions with her. He had always known there was something else about Rei, something beside her Senshi powers that made her different. She had told them herself that she was a miko and many times her powers had saved them from a surprise attack. The visions didn't faze him even in the slightest as she had proved herself many times with her prescient senses. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that she wasn't sure if the visions were of the past or the future. 'Does she doubt me? Have I lost her trust because of that damnable vision,' he questioned, suddenly unsure of where he stood. He understood her doubts and the reason why she had started withdrawing from him, even though he still didn't like it. Looking up, he unconsciously frowned as he saw her jaw clenched as if in pain. "Rei, daijoubu? You're looking pale," he murmured, worry crossing his features.

            Looking down at Heero, she saw him watching her with concern etched across his handsome features. He still sat on the edge of the regeneration bed and was looking up at her as she stood over him. She didn't see any expressions of disgust or fear, but reminded herself to not be too optimistic since Heero was the perfect example of stoicism. Her traitorous heart didn't listen though and jumped with a small spark of hope. "Daijoubu, Heero. What about you? You're not saying much," Rei replied nervously, holding her breath as she awaited his response.

"What kind of response do you want from me, Rei? Maybe the better question would be what kind of response are you expecting from me," Heero countered back calmly, watching as her expressive eyes flashed with annoyance before quickly being replaced by wariness. He sighed, plowing a hand through his unruly chocolate locks. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that your visions unnerve me slightly. I don't like being uncertain about the time period they're coming from, either past or future. I don't know if I'm supposed to make things up to you or prepare for something I don't know when will happen," Heero said cautiously. "I can't guarantee anything to you, but I promise to try to be alert," he added, noting that she hadn't reacted to his words.  He was baffled when she continued her stony silence, unsure of what else he was supposed to say.

            Rei was frustrated. She had wanted a solid answer to her unspoken question, but Heero hadn't addressed what she really wanted to know at all. Years of being feared or ridiculed for her psychic gifts had taken their toll and even though she had learned to hide her feelings and not let the insults, slurs, and whispered gossip about her affect her outwardly, she was still extremely sensitive about something she had had no control over. She was proud of her gifts, but she knew that not many people would understand the burden that came attached to it. "Is that all you have to say? Are you being the Perfect Soldier, ready for any contingency? Don't you have something to say about my abilities? After all, I'm sure they're not exactly common, even in this dimension and time," Rei added bitterly, somehow disappointed in Heero's lack of response. She was glad he hadn't mocked or reviled her, but she still didn't know how he felt about her visions and her ability to have them.

            Hearing her words, Heero had an extraordinary flash of insight into Rei's fears and he had to bite back a smile. He almost shook his head in disbelief over the suddenly glaringly obvious problem Rei had been facing. He wasn't the most intuitive when it came to emotions, but for some strange reason he suddenly felt attuned to Rei's every thought, every breath. His hand reached out and before Rei had a chance to even realize what was happening, her wrist was ensnared and she felt the pull of his strength. 

Falling, she was quickly shifted so she fell across his knees and then flipped over so she was sitting in his lap instead. Her face betraying her shock, she looked up at Heero just in time to see his face descend towards hers and then all thought was stopped as his lips pressed gently, but firmly against hers. 

            Several long seconds passed before he reluctantly let go of her lips, her waist encircled by one arm while her hand was still held captive in his. She stared up at him with hopeful, yet confused eyes. Letting a gentle smile that would have caused heart failure in Duo cross his lips, he pressed his forehead to hers before speaking. "Hino Rei, you have never been and will never be considered common, even excluding your abilities. I accept that you have abilities different from just about anyone I know. You are the Senshi of Fire and a priestess with precognitive and spiritual powers. You are also someone I would trust to watch my back any day. I believe in your judgment and most importantly, I don't care what the bigots of your world thought. All I know is that you make me feel things I never thought I would; emotions that I believed would be denied me for eternity. I know that you are pure fire and all I want to do is have that fire with me always, warming my heart and spirit. I would gladly be a moth, burned by your flame," he said huskily, his deep blue eyes meeting hers. His fingers toyed with hers, hers pale and slender against his darker and rougher ones.

"Heero…," Rei breathed, afraid that she had fallen into some sort of strange delusion. She didn't dare blink, afraid it would disappear like some kind of desert mirage. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it? You're not playing with me? What about Relena," she asked, her voice breathless with anticipation. She squeezed his fingers, waiting for him to back out.

            "You should know that I never say what I don't mean, Rei. I don't know what will happen in the future. I can't promise everything will always work out. I can be a jerk sometimes during battle and you may not like everything I do. I'm not used to showing my emotions. Don't expect me to get romantic in front of everyone and I may not always say things the right way, but we can work toward making it better. I don't know if it will work or not. In fact, with your princess in a coma for who knows how long, I'm not even sure if we'll have tomorrow. For all I know, she could be waking up as we speak and ready to whisk you back to your dimension. But I do know that we will work through things together. And Relena is a non-issue. There has never been anything between us except what is in her imagination. No more letting misunderstandings come between us. Okay," Heero said, tilting his head down to look at her. 

"Hai, I can accept that," Rei replied graciously, tilting her head up towards him, her lips parting slightly in invitation. She was quite willing to seal this agreement between the two of them with a kiss. She wasn't disappointed either as he willingly obliged her. Their lips met in a union of love and hope as they made it through the first obstacle of a love that would never be forgotten. 

####***

A/N: It's done! Yay! It's not as long as the previous one but at 31 pages it's still pretty massive. I didn't include everyone in this chapter but those that are missing will definitely have a part in the next one. It's just hard fitting everyone in here! *shoves Duo's face out of the way and then yelps when Wufei tromps on foot* Geeze, back off and give me some space, people! 

Please don't hate me for having Zechs be very cold here. There is a really good reason for it and he will be changing when something drastic happens in future chapters. Please bear with me for a while longer!

Next time: More developments on the Ravager front! Zechs pushes his plan a little further. Will it break up the newly reconciled Rei and Heero? Another couple tentatively moves toward each other! 

   [1]: mailto:Greenscorpion_98@yahoo.com



	18. Romance, Romance, Romance, Sort of Roman...

Disclaimer: Anou, I don't own anything except the plot, but I'd like to have Heero and Trowa please! *gets blasted by a wave of fire and then zapped by lightning* Never mind! *runs for the hills to save life, being chased by a flaming firebird and crackling lightning dragon* I was just joking! 

Dedication: **Girl-chama** – Thank you so much for writing Bring Me to Life! It's wonderful, exactly what I had always imagined. Not to mention, I'm now hooked on the song by Evanescence. You rock! Anyone who likes this story must read Girl-chama's side story for this fic. In fact, it's a must because she actually read my mind and wrote stuff I was going to write, but much better! Also, I loved the e-mail you sent me because it really helped me take a look at how I was writing and things I had overlooked. **Chibi-chan – Arigatou for all of your kind words and inspiration from your awesome fics! And Zechs is very delusional at this point but I forgive him because he's a hottie! This chapter has Hotaru/Wufei in it so please don't kill me, especially if Zechs does manage to kiss Rei and leave my poor Duckie out of it. He's traumatized as is! **La Perle** – Thank you so much for the kind review and I'm so glad that you like the story angle I have here. I always wondered how far the dedication the Senshi have for Serenity would go and wanted to explore it. I hope you'll enjoy the ride with me! ****:D – I know, I know, updates from me are like rain in the desert, miracles from heaven. And though I'll play with some flirtatiousness and seduction on Zechs' part towards Rei, I could never part Rei/Heero. After all, they live with me and would kill me in a hundred different ways! ****Michi – You're very welcome for the chapter and I'm sorry this one didn't come out sooner. As for the Ravagers, there are plenty of secrets yet to be revealed so it's understandable if not everything is clear just yet. And Zechs is going to be quite involved in the story for a while so his motives are going to be revealed as will the consequences later on. **lady****** pyro – Your review really touched me! I think every author would love to have a review like yours! I'll see what I can do about making sure you always feel that way! ****DTN – You rock! Don't kill your computer! How will you read fics and be able to post your awesome DBZ/SM ones if it's broken? That would be a shame! And my chapters are long because I don't know how to shut up! **Firenze** – Thank you for still following this story o' mine and its eternal delays! I love you for reviewing! **Mars Child** – I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! (cowers like a frightened child) I'm glad you liked the Ami/Duo part because I'm really enjoying writing them as a couple. Duo's so sexy and Ami's so ready to kill him! Bwahahaha! And Heero is the cutest of them all! (glomps Heero before he runs for the hills) **Heart Soul** – Should I tone down on the sweetness? I don't want you to have to go to the dentist, after all! Chapter 17 was one of those weird chapters that just kind of wrote itself and each character had their own thing they wanted to get across, hence the Heero who was in/out of character the whole dang time. Minako/Quatre were fun to write and I could see them being fluffy and cute with each other because they can relax and be themselves with each other and not have to worry about all their leadership troubles. Duo is a sexy little devil in this fic and he's enjoying every minute of it. So is Ami but she won't admit to it! There is going to be a lot more conflict between Setsuna and the others because she see things in a different perspective than they do and they don't understand her reasoning. Hopefully, she'll begin to unbend little bit by little bit! And yes, Makoto does go from formal to friendly with Quatre because she feels that she can call him a friend. Good call! ****Boredenigma – You're very welcome and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! ****Kaiya – Thank you so much for the review! Ami/Duo is just so much fun to write so I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like the parts they have here too! ****Princess Ren – I'm so glad you liked Chapter 17. Seems like everyone liked the Ami/Duo part. I guess I'll have to focus on them some more! And the Ravagers are definitely going to have more about them revealed though I can't tell you who the agent inside the UEA is yet. I really like Minako as a character so I wanted her to have more depth and I could totally seeing her use the excuse of being boy crazy as a way to try and find her true love. As for Zechs, he has some issues that he needs to deal with and Rei and Heero are going to be more than happy to help him see the light! (snickers) I was so happy to have Rei/Heero back together again. I really don't like writing them as being apart from each other. And Setsuna has a lot of explaining to do! As for this story ending anytime soon, it's doubtful but it will have a definite ending. I won't give up on it, no matter what! And Rei/Mirai Trunks is one of my favorite couples so I just had to write it. Don't know when it'll post though! ****Cherry – Thank you so much for your constructive (and long) review! The Ravagers will be explained thoroughly later on and they are old yet new at the same time. You'll see what I mean later on. Sad endings…I love angst but I do believe in happy endings because I'm a major romantic. There's almost no chance that this will end badly for the main characters though there might be some minor characters who will suffer tragedy. The path to true love doesn't run smooth though so not everything will be wine and roses for the main characters either! Zechs has been my favorite character to twist so far because he has really warped thinking right now. It will change slowly during the story as he begins to discover things but it'll be a while and you'll see a lot of evil Zechs until he begins to change. Can't tell you about the spy or it'll ruin things but you'll see. Zechs and Noin? Not going to happen here though I kinda like them as a canon couple for GW. Myst Lady talked me into writing a Zechs/Setsuna so we'll see how that goes! **WikeD****** tEnShI – I'm so glad you like Rei/Heero and Hotaru/Wufei fics because this will be the one for you. And there's quite a bit of Hotaru/Wufei in this chapter so I hope you like it! **DragonStar** – You said it! I was going to try and have Zechs start his sexiness here bit got overwhelmed. You will see it next chappie though! ****Li Ying Fa – Wai! I loved your insight on Chapter 17. I have to agree that normally Mamoru bores me if not downright annoys me so I'm trying to mature and expand his character a bit here. Hopefully, it'll work! If nothing else, refereeing for the Outers is sure to give him some backbone! I agree, after deciding to do a Zechs/Setsuna at Myst Lady's request, the idea really grew on me. I hope I can write it well enough to do it justice. Quatre is such a cutie and Minako's just sweet enough to let him lead the way in their relationship (mostly). Ami and Duo are beginning to become one of my favorite couples and I'm really enjoying writing them. Even I don't know what either of them will do at times until I type it. I think I plotted the Rei/Heero bit as a reward for myself because I was just so happy to have them together again! And I haven't seen anything from you in ages! Are you still alive? **Princess Rei** – You gave up beauty sleep for my story? I'm not worthy! (bows down low) And I love Rei with just about everyone but Wufei too, though there are a couple of stories out there that are written pretty well. I will definitely keep trudging on! **SenshiofMars** – Thanks for the compliment! I'm not amazing, just long-winded! (grins sheepishly) Wufei = onnaful? I like it! That's a good term. Maybe I could use it? (hears low growl and turns to see livid Wufei) Maybe not. ****Marsgoddess – You know what they say about a thin line between love and hate? Noin has officially crossed it! I thought it was a cool twist on her devotion to see how it would change when she herself being rejected. Zechs is going to be pouring on the hormones to get Rei and I can tell you now that Heero is so not going to be happy about it, but he'll never feel that desperate that he'll turn to Relena! Ugh! Just the thought of it turns my stomach! You're one of the first ones so far who has backed Setsuna and I'm glad because I didn't mean to make her seem like a total wench. Haruka will come to realize how much Setsuna hates what she has to do. **Kellie** – OMG! I so didn't mean to make your review come true and wait so long to update but life got kinda freaky and hellish for a while. I promise that it will never be that long again before I post again. I will whack myself with Usagi's streamers of hair before I do that again! I swear, Ami and Duo are becoming a major fan favorite in Need. Every woman should have a Duo in her life at one point or another. I'm just lucky that I have all the GW guys rolled into my husband! **miyaka** – Wow, I was totally bowled over by your review! Thank you very much! I love to hear about what you like and don't like about the story because you guys help me grow as a writer! And you're no slouch in the writing department either, you know! Yesterdays and She Walks In Beauty are two of my favorite stories! When are you going to update them? (shameless begging) As for Ami/Duo, there is going to be a lot of different action between them and both of them are going to blow hot and cold with each other, each trying to see where the other one is coming from. Rei and Heero are a challenge to write but I feel that they really would only open up to each other. They know they don't have to be mushy in order to let the other know they love them. Zechs/Rei/Heero? Oh my! I really can't wait to get started on that next chapter! **Joanna** – I'm sorry this wasn't your favorite but I hope this chapter will meet with your approval. And sorry, but it did take almost 5 months for this to come out and I abjectly apologize! ****Makura** Koneko** – Thank you sooo much! And even though you gave me the big, beautiful begging puppy eyes, I was still way late. Gomen! **Icyfire** – Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it. I think whatever you write will be wonderful because you have a great imagination! ****Firako****-chan – Romance is such a wonderful thing and I'm glad I could inspire you! I thought about adding Heero's side but decided to just focus on Rei because last chapter was huge! I will have more from Heero though. Sets/Zechs will be further down the road but they will become a lot more sympathetic and people will see what drives them to be what they are now. ****Rena H.M. – For readers like you, I will always do my best to keep going! I'm just glad that you're all so patient with me! And good luck on writing! It's hard but it's worth it! ****Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease – I am totally humbled by your review and I appreciate not only the praise but also the things you've pointed out that I can work on. I really can't tell you how much that means to me. Since from the review I take it you're not a huge fan of Rei/Heero, Minako/Quatre or Trowa/Makoto, it made me wonder who you did support besides Ami/Duo. I'm just curious. I do love the Ami/Duo pairing and it is very rare so I'm glad you like what I'm doing with them so far. I do try to quality control my chapters as much as possible with my beta reader but unfortunately, small errors still make it past me. I will try to make sure those occur as infrequently as possible though! In regards to Relena, I can't say that I like her very much and I hope you don't take offense. She is strong in her convictions, I'll give her that, but her too-focused idealism just rubs me the wrong way, but maybe I'm too cynical and jaded. I try not to bash too much but be warned that Relena has a definite reason for being in this story and many may see her as a villain since Zechs is doing all he can to break Rei and Heero up for her. I'm sorry to say that I haven't been able to read 'Requiem' yet, but if it's from you I'm sure it'll be of the highest quality. I can say that because I read your bio and your review and they're very concise and well-written. You put forethought into just about everything.**** Arien – Ah, you're a reader after my own heart! Need just about developed because I was so sick of all of those Rei backstabs Usagi stories out there, so I decided that my favorite character deserved her own story. Who knew the others would jump in like they did? **Angel of Mercy** – Ah, my imouto-chan, you give me such words of inspiration! I take it my twists on the characters get your approval? And I finally have Hotaru/Wufei for you even though it's just the beginning and there isn't a lot of fluffiness for them…yet. I'm still working on my part of Passion's Rhythm so I hope to have that to you soon as well. Huggles back! ****marzy001 – I'm always so glad to hear from you and I really appreciated the e-mail you sent me to kick my butt in gear! Just for that, I'll have lots more Zechs sexiness just for you! I had a great time exploring Wufei's hidden character and I hope you like what I've done to him in this chapter! And Setsuna is under orders from Queen Serenity, Usagi's mother, not Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity has no idea of what's going on/ Sorry for the misunderstanding! Well, now that I've posted, where's yours? (looks around eagerly) **SVZ** – Wow! You reviewed every chapter, practically back to back! I hope you didn't get in trouble for being online for so long! I'm glad you like the little things I throw into my chapters.  I always wonder if people notice them sometimes! Reviewing your fics was my pleasure because I really enjoyed them and I'm just sorry I hadn't read more of them sooner! I'm not upset that you like Heero/Relena or prefer Rei/Mirai Trunks. I like Rei/Mirai Trunks and Rei/Heero for different reasons. Not too crazy about the Heero/Relena though. And I'm glad you liked the Chinese. Thought I'd play up to my own Chinese heritage and add them in since it didn't make as much sense to have Wufei speaking Japanese all the time, just an occasional word. And I'd be honored to write a fic with you, DTN and babeof01and05+trunks, not to mention that I do have a Rei/Mirai Trunks fic in the works but it'll be awhile before it sees the light of day, since I have to concentrate mainly on Need. **Sadie Joyce – Myst Lady** – Oh, you weren't supposed to cry! After you mentioned Zechs/Setsuna, they've grown in my head as quite the couple though it'll take some time to get them there as the events that I have planned that will open them up to the possibility of love are still down the road. I didn't want to just throw them together. I also wanted more time to explore their characters so I can make sure to get them right. For Zechs, I've always seen him as not really appreciating Noin, maybe not even realizing the depth of her feelings for him. He doesn't see himself as being cold, he just doesn't know that his words and actions are killing her. And I never could see Setsuna loving Mamoru. Maybe appreciating his friendship during the lonely years but never really loving him. I expect that I'll be asking for advice from you to make sure I get them right. I hope you don't mind! (grins) ****The Firey – Hey, a late review is better than no review! I loved your new chapter for Heart ni hi o Tsukete! And thanks for the kawaii review! **Magician** – Does this mean that I put you to sleep? (laughs) Seriously though, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ****k-e-l-s – Sorry about the delay! Here's the next part though**! lalalala** – You read the entire thing in one sitting? (hands over award for endurance decorated with little kiss-blowing Duos, blushing Quatres, somersaulting Trowas, scowling Wufeis and pouting Heeros on it) Luckily for you, you don't have to wait as long for this new chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read and review! ****angelicmayuka – Thank you for the review! You're probably one of the few who can say that I'm updating this pretty quickly from when you read it! **Duckie** – Do I even have to say that I'm dedicating this to you? (blows big kiss)**

Here's the n

A/N: I know I'm so late with this! (Bows so many times that gives self whiplash) Let's just say that my life had a lot of problems and leave it at that. Luckily, most of those problems are gone so they shouldn't affect future chapters. Well, looking at the reviews from last time, a lot of you really liked the Ami/Duo pairing and how they're reacting to each other. Yippee! I'm so happy about that because they're so much fun to write! Well, I won't postpone your reading pleasure any longer. Enjoy!

####***

            Hotaru walked into the main dining room and gaped as she saw the long table that seemed to stretch out into infinity before her. There were beeswax candles in beautiful silver candleholders that were surrounded by fresh orchids marching down the center of the table. Cut crystal goblets were paired with gold-rimmed china plates and crisp white linen napkins. The chandeliers overhead caused every place setting to sparkle with a soft glow. Hotaru's deep violet eyes scanned the length of the table, looking to see who was there as she noticed that three chairs were empty. Minako and Quatre sat at one end, both of them deeply engrossed in a private conversation, their hands intertwined. Hotaru smiled softly to see that whatever nervousness Minako had suffered from in the kitchen was obviously taken care of by the platinum-haired young man who sat by the Senshi of Love's side. Haruka and Michiru also sat together on the other side of Quatre, their conversation being spoken fast and furious between them. Hotaru watched as Michiru brought a goblet of ice water to her lips, sipping delicately as she raised an eyebrow over whatever her companion was saying to her. Trowa sat next to Michiru, his forest green eyes thoughtful as he observed the others around him. Across from him sat Makoto and she was currently speaking with Ami and Setsuna, both of them sitting on either side of her, chatting about something she had seen in the gardens outside. Three empty chairs sat next to Setsuna, their plush royal blue seats waiting to be occupied. Next to Trowa sat Duo, who was trying vainly to get Ami's attention. Ami, on the other hand, was successfully ignoring him, her entire attention riveted on whatever Makoto was saying. 'Hmmm, if Ami-san gives Duo-san any more of the cold shoulder treatment, he's going to need a cure for frostbite. I wonder what happened. Ami-san is never this rude,' Hotaru thought wonderingly, her head tilted to one side in inquiry, her hair brushing the tops of her shoulders. Shaking her head over the mystery, her eyes continued to roam over the table. She felt a slight heat come to her cheeks as she noticed Wufei sitting next to the braided pilot, his look smug yet thoughtful at the same time. She reminded herself to thank him later for his care in seeing her to bed after her night out with the rest of the girls. Seated next to Wufei was Mamoru, his gaze hooded as he contemplated the candles in front of him. As she puzzled over why Mamoru seemed so melancholy, Setsuna raised her hand briefly, drawing Hotaru's attention. Setsuna smiled at her and beckoned her to sit next to her. Smiling happily, she made her way to her surrogate mother and gratefully sank down into the plush depths of the proffered chair. Looking up as she edged her chair closer to the table, her gaze clashed with onyx eyes, eyes that pierced right through her and caused a shiver to run down her spine. She was going to say something but was cut off as several Maganacs swarmed in, all of them carrying either platters or individual plates of food. A huge soup tureen was uncovered, the contents inside steaming hot and carrying a wonderful aroma that had stomachs around the table rumbling in response. Plates of steaming vegetables in different sauces were also set on the table, baskets of fresh baked breads accompanying them. Crocks of freshly whipped butter or soft cheeses sat next to them, waiting to be spread onto the warm surfaces. A small crystal cup of iced lemon sherbet was set by each diner to cleanse the palate between meals. Auda and Muhammad came in next, jointly carrying a platter of roast beef big enough to feed a small army. After them came Ismail and Murad carrying in platters of baked fish and steamed shrimp for those who preferred lighter fare. The platters were set down with a flourish and soon plates were served as other Maganacs went up and down the table, inquiring as to what each person would prefer. Soon everyone was served and the only thing heard for several minutes was noises of appreciation as the deliciously prepared food was consumed or the soft clinking of utensils against plates. 

            Looking up from her soup, Minako frowned as she realized that the two chairs at the end were still empty. Noticing her frown, Quatre also looked down towards the two empty seats. "Does anyone know where Rei-chan and Heero are," he inquired politely, the smallest hint of worry creeping into his normally calm voice.

            Everyone shook their heads except for Wufei, who continued to eat with only the faintest of smirks apparent on his features. He continued to eat until the soup in his bowl was finished, nodding at Auda, who whisked his bowl away and replaced it with a plate. Hotaru, who had been unconsciously looking at him, pointed out, "Wufei-san, do you know where Rei-san and Heero-san are?"

            Wufei's smirk grew wider, his ebony eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He was having a much better day since he had come out of the Med Bay. First, there had been the chat with Rei and the knowledge that she would be speaking with Heero again, which meant that Heero would be more clear-headed. If they actually made up, it might be even better because that meant that he wouldn't be getting his butt handed to him on a regular basis by Heero like it had been earlier this morning, not that he would ever admit that to anyone else. It also meant that he wouldn't have to look at Rei's alternatingly forlorn and angry face. Secondly, after his conversation with Rei, he had found Duo and coerced the distracted pilot of 02 into a bout of target practice.  His smile widened even more as he recalled that the target practice had evolved into a survival course that had progressed into that baka Maxwell running for his life, his braid flapping in the wind behind him. Still smiling over the memory, he glanced towards Hotaru before replying, "Maybe."

            All attention was suddenly riveted on Wufei at his coy answer. "Well, where are they," Haruka asked impatiently, biting her tongue to keep her from adding anything snide. Michiru had deliberately asked her to not do anything to antagonize any of their new allies for peace's sake and she was trying, but it was extremely difficult with this particular person.

"I'm not sure where they are now," Wufei responded, earning several groans and glowers from those around the table. "But I do know that Rei was on her way to the Medical Bay to see Yuy when I bumped into her earlier today," he finished, his smirk still plastered firmly in place.

"When was that, Wufei-san," Ami asked politely. "Please understand. We're just worried about Rei-chan."

"You don't have to worry about Rei. She's tough. She can take of herself. And just because you asked politely," he said, shooting a look at Haruka, who turned purple with suppressed fury, "I saw her a couple of hours ago. She wanted to talk to him about something that was bothering her."

            The remaining Gundam pilots were puzzled to see the Senshi and Mamoru trade even more worried glances with each other. Minako was biting her lower lip in concern, a small frown creasing the space between her brows. Ami had paled, her grip on her soup spoon tightening as she exchanged a look of concern with Makoto. Makoto, in turn, fidgeted with the heavy sterling silver napkin ring that had held her crisp, linen napkin. She shook her head briefly before murmuring, "Wufei's right. Rei-chan is a big girl and she can take care of herself. I'm sure she's weighed all the consequences before deciding to talk to him. All we can do is be there to support her, just in case…"

            Murmurs of agreement came from the others, though Haruka looked as if she wanted to do something more. She looked down the length of the table towards Mamoru, her navy blue eyes beseeching him for permission to act. She slumped back in her seat when he shook his head negatively and was grateful for the comforting hand that slipped into hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. Hotaru was grave, her face serious as she mulled over the conversation she had had with Makoto earlier. She wondered if things were happening that would bring their musings to life and force them to make decisions that would tear them apart so soon after they had been reunited. She sighed almost bitterly, wondering if life would ever grant them peace. Mamoru was torn, his heart hoping that things worked out for Rei but also wondering if choices would have to be made that would irrevocably break someone's heart. 'What would Usako want? Would she want Rei-chan to be happy or would she want Chibiusa to exist? Somehow it seems that if one way is taken, the other side cannot be happy. Usako will be heartbroken. Does she think as a mother or as a friend? Which side of her will be stronger,' he mused, thinking of how his beloved would react when she emerged from her stasis.

            Setsuna was outwardly calm, showing a countenance of slight concern as was befitting a friend worried for another friend, but inside she was a seething mass of emotions. When she had heard Wufei's words that Rei had went to see Heero, she had immediately tried to use her Time Sight to see what the outcome had been in order to prepare herself and the others. Instead of seeing Rei in tears or Rei and Heero embracing lovingly, she had found herself coming up against a wall of force that had repelled her completely. She tried several more times, each time being pushed back more insistently than the time before, until her head throbbed with the effort. She then tried to go beyond and was repelled again. Further and further she tried to see along the time line until she realized with a horrifying feeling of despair that she could see nothing. There was no destruction, no utopia. There was just nothing and Setsuna wondered if that was their future or if she was just being blocked. She forced herself to reach for the glass of water in front of her, watching her hand tremble minutely with the effort as she brought it to her lips. She took a long drink, the cool, fresh water sliding down her parched throat as she thought of the different possibilities that lay before all of them. She felt like she had been blinded or that one of her senses had been cruelly ripped away from her. 'I can't help them, any of them. I'm lost and don't know what to do or say. I could be leading them to wanton destruction or happiness unparalleled. Queen Serenity-sama, what am I supposed to do? You told me to never abuse my powers but you never told me what to do if I ever lost them,' Setsuna inwardly cried. She reflected on her past actions and wondered if this was Fate's way of saying she had interfered too many times. She let out a small huff of a sigh, deciding to be as mortal as the rest of her friends and play it by ear. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing.

            Duo, Trowa and Quatre looked on in confusion at the different reactions spreading across the dining table. When no other information seemed forthcoming, Duo exclaimed, "Hello! Mind telling us what's going on or are you going to leave us in the dark forever? What's Rei-chan going to tell Hee-man that's so important?" He paused for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while Trowa and Quatre looked at him almost fearfully. One never knew what would pop into Duo's mind. The braided pilot's eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. "I know! She's going to tell him he's a daddy, isn't she? There's going to be little Hee-mans running around, isn't there? Or maybe little Rei-chans? Should we plan a baby shower? What should I get the little tyke? A mini plastic gun or maybe a stuffed Deathscythe Hell, complete with mini glowing scythe," Duo rambled, lost in his own musings. He ignored Quatre, who had almost done a spit-take at his casual utterance.

            Sweatdrops appeared on almost every head around the table. Mamoru's spoon clattered noisily onto his plate as he dropped it from suddenly nerveless fingers. Haruka sputtered, turning almost fuschia from lack of oxygen before popping up like a jack-in-the-box. "What in the world are you saying, you baka?! Babies? There better not be any babies happening! And in case you haven't noticed, Rei-chan and Heero weren't even talking yesterday and they weren't even in a real relationship," exploded Haruka, ignoring Michiru, who was vainly trying to calm her lover down and removing any sharp utensils from her area of reach. Michiru frowned sharply at Duo, her aqua brows creasing in disapproval.

"I hate to agree with her, but you truly are a baka, Maxwell. I'm sorry I even said anything about Rei going to see Yuy. Still, you're the only person I know who can add 1 plus 1 and get 10," Wufei growled, slicing into his roast beef almost savagely. He stabbed a piece with his fork and bit into it, his eyes narrowed in anger at his nemesis.

"Rei-chan's having a baby with Heero? That would be so wonderful! I wonder what he or she would look like. Would it look like Rei-chan or Heero or maybe a combination of both? Oooh, can you imagine Rei-chan's hair with Heero's eyes," Minako babbled to the table at large, getting starry-eyed at the prospect of her best friend finding love like she had. Quatre, sitting next to her, sweatdropped again before patting her hand bemusedly. She was just too cute.

"If it's a girl, then I certainly hope it looks like Rei-chan. A female Heero is just too scary, don't you think," Duo exclaimed, eager and happy to find a kindred spirit in Minako. His glance slid over to the occupant of the chair next to the bubbly blonde, his mouth quirking into a grin as he caught her wide, blue-eyed gaze. His grin faltered slightly when Ami resolutely turned her gaze towards her lap, the only sign she had seen Duo being a faint tinge of pink across the bridge of her nose. 'Ignoring me, huh? You'll learn that that's a lot harder to do than you think. I love a challenge,' he thought impishly, mentally licking his chops at the thought of the chase. Ami had no idea of what was going to happen to her.

            Makoto shook her head in wonderment, her chestnut curls grazing her cheeks. "I can't believe we found a male Minako-chan," she murmured out of the side of her mouth towards Setsuna, who repressed a chuckle with a great effort. 'It's good to see her so happy. We found Rei-chan and made up with her and now Minako-chan has found someone to love and who loves her back. No wonder she's bubbling over with happiness.  I wish I could say the same for the rest of us, especially Rei-chan. I'm wondering how Heero took Rei's revelation. She has this tough façade that she hides her sensitive, vulnerable side behind, kind of like me. But she's dealt with so much rejection and pain and misunderstanding because of her psychic abilities, that I don't know if she'll be able to take another blow, especially from someone who is as important to her as Heero seems to be. If he hurts her, I'll beat his head in to a bloody pulp and even Haruka-san won't be able to beat me to him,' she thought angrily, recalling the bleak look on Rei's face and her total unresponsiveness as they had flown home from UEA headquarters. She had been so concerned over Rei's welfare that she had even pushed aside her normally overwhelming fear of flying, focusing only on Rei and trying to get her to talk to the rest of them. She shuddered slightly, remembering the choking feeling in her throat and the knots in her stomach that had appeared when she had first laid eyes on the massive shuttle. It had looked too much like a plane for her comfort and only Ami's reassuring smile and soft hand slipping into hers (A/N: No, this is not yuri, folks!) and giving it a comforting squeeze had made her take a deep breath and valiantly stride into the shuttle. She bit delicately into a glazed carrot, savoring the slightly sweet taste before returning her thoughts to Rei and what she was possibly going through.

            Trowa, sitting across from Makoto, tuned out the conversation around him, going so far as to ignore Duo when the braided man leaned across him to babble excitedly to Minako about what type of cake Rei might like for her baby shower. His attention was focused on the chestnut-haired beauty before him. He was fascinated with the play of emotions that ran so vividly across her face, hiding nothing of what she was feeling. Her green eyes were truly a window into her soul. He watched bemusement flit across her face, followed quickly in turn by admiration, happiness, worry, doubt, anger, and protectiveness. He watched her hand clench and unclench around the napkin ring and then her fork. He admired her capacity to feel, and in turn, her fearlessness in showing what she felt. For so long he had been trapped behind a wall of solitude, one of his own making, one forged by the brutality of war and the fear of losing his sense of self. He had forgotten how to express himself, so used to hiding his reactions or his feelings to things and actions, not wanting to give anything away to the enemies that had relentlessly pursued him. It had been only recently that he had felt the walls coming down. Watching over Rei in her early days with them, seeing the grief that screamed from her eyes had softened him slightly and the burgeoning friendship between them had made him see how much he longed for close relationships. He remembered watching her cry silently on the night she had finally realized that there were no records of any of her friends in any of the historic annals. The silver streams had poured down her face in rivulets, but she never uttered any sound. She had looked broken, but she had refused to utter a single sob. He had wrapped his arms around her and silently rocked her, wishing he knew what to say that would ease her pain, but helpless to do anything but watch her clutch his arm and continue her silent crying. In contrast, he knew the equally tough Makoto would have no problem crying her heart out and perhaps sobbing, just as she would have no problem showing any of her feelings. He had watched her for the last couple of days, his gaze drawn to her inexorably over and over. He had seen her hover protectively over Rei or anyone who seemed hurt and remembered the stories Rei would sometimes tell him of her friends from the past. She had told him of how she hadn't gotten along with Usagi in the beginning and how Makoto, newly dragged into their group, had defended Usagi hotly against a bid for leadership Rei had made, not caring if she would be shunned by her and Ami. "Mako-chan is the best defender anyone could have. She'll always look out for the underdog and never think of how it might hurt her or what she can get in return. She's completely selfless that way. I learned a lot from her," Rei had said softly, her eyes misty with remembrance. Trowa smiled softly to himself, recalling the looks Makoto had shot them, Heero in particular, when she had realized Rei was living with them. The suspicion and protectiveness in her eyes had reminded him of a lioness protecting her cub. 'The depth to your spirit is amazing. After all I've heard you go through, you can still manage to have compassion and love for those around you. I wonder if you could tell me your secret, Makoto-san,' Trowa mused, his bangs falling in front of his face to hide his expression momentarily.

            Dinner continued on, the lively chatter filling the enormous dining room and making the Maganacs assembled nearby smile to hear the wonderful sounds.

####***

            Upstairs, in a bedroom secluded from all the activity going on downstairs, a lone figure lay in a crystal structure, suspended in what seemed to be mid-air. The figure was still, the eyelids closed, the brow unmarred by worry. The singular feature was the crystal flower suspended above the figure's chest. It normally glowed with the light shining through it, casting rainbow ribbons all around it, but at that moment, it flashed with sparks of orange and red only, flickering after several bright flashes before dying out slowly. The figure embedded in crystal registered no reaction except for a slight upturning of the corner of pale pink lips.

####***

            Even further away, a woman handed a scruffy-looking man a slim, translucent black card, holding on to it for a long moment before hissing, "Make sure you get what we discussed about done. I don't care how you do it; just make sure the target doesn't walk away from it. And remember, this stays between the two of us. If this leaks out to anyone, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

            The scruffy-looking man snatched the card from between the woman's fingers, growling back, "Save it for someone who cares. I know what I was hired to do and I'll make sure it gets done. No worries on that. And you might want to remember this: if you had the balls to kill me, then you wouldn't need to hire me for this job. Think on that, missy. I'll contact you the way you contacted me when the job is done." With that said, he melted into the shadows, the night swallowing him whole.

            Lucrezia Noin glared into the shadows before walking away from her rendezvous with the assassin she had just commissioned. Her fingers bit into her arms as she hugged herself close, murmuring, "The things I do for you, Zechs. You'll be the death of me yet." Squaring her shoulders with determination, she headed back towards the shining headquarters of the Preventers.

####***

            Back at the Winner estate, a couple walked slowly through the dimly lit gallery, shadows flickering and merging with each other in the soft light. Fingers entwined, they walked in silence, basking in the comfort they seemed to draw from each other. Finally, they stopped, standing under one of the marble archways. The male figure turned slightly, facing his female companion, his eyes poring over her elegant face, followed soon by his fingertips.

            The female almost purred, feeling his surprisingly gentle touch on her face. Her beautiful lips curved upward in a small smile as she felt him trace her features one by one, both memorizing and rediscovering at the same time. She leaned into the caress, like a cat being petted. "I don't know how you make me feel this way, Heero, but I know that I don't want it ever to stop," she murmured huskily, their surroundings seeming to call for discretion.

"As long as we're honest with each other, it won't stop. I promise you that. I don't think I could stop. You're like a fire in my blood and I don't care if you burn me from the inside out. All I want is you. All my life, I've fought for some stupid ideal that didn't matter one bit to me. I was trained to be a soldier, the perfect soldier, and I followed my duty and what my leaders drilled into me during every minute of my life. I didn't know how to feel, didn't even think that I could feel. Then I met you and you made me rethink every aspect of my life. I saw the passion inside of you, Rei, the way you throw yourself into living, even after suffering tragedy. I was captivated by the way your eyes were alive with a fire that wouldn't die. I could see the sadness in you, but also the determination to live in spite of all that you had suffered. It made me think about my own life and what I've done with it. Sure, I've fought in a war and been a part of getting it to end before we all ended up destroying ourselves, but how have I changed the lives of those around me? I saw you communicate and live with the men I've fought side-by-side for several years and know more about them then I do in just a couple of short months. What did that say about me? So I studied you, telling myself that I was just looking for ways to improve myself. You don't know how hard I fought with myself over you," Heero admitted roughly, his hands stopping to cup her cheek.

"So what changed your mind, Heero," Rei said, her eyes shutting briefly against the wave of pleasure that flooded through her at the intense look in his eyes. Her eyes opened a few moments later when there was no response. 

"I think I finally threw caution to the winds the night I showed you around the Gundam Bay and taught you how to shoot. I couldn't help but be aware of you since it was just the two of us alone, especially when we were in the shooting range. Being so close to you for several hours in such a small space, it was too much. I had made sure to not spend more than a couple of minutes alone with you previously precisely because I was…afraid of my reaction to you," Heero confessed, struggling for the right words to describe the turmoil he had been in ever since he had met her.

"Afraid? Of me? You never let on that you even noticed me, much less were avoiding me. But I noticed you immediately. The first time I set eyes on you, I was drawn to you. Your eyes seemed to say so much but I couldn't understand everything. You see, I saw your eyes in a dream, Heero, but I didn't understand anything about it. All I knew was that I wanted to find out more about you and why your eyes were in my dream, but I could never get up the guts to ask you. I was content to let things go as they were because I figured I'd be living with you for a while and I'd get my chance to know you, but then my friends showed up and I was so happy to see them and to realize that they finally understood what had happened to me and came for me that I let everything fly right out of my head. But when the excitement died down and I realized that they would want me to go home with them, most likely immediately, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you before we explored what was between us.," Rei said softly, her eyes reflecting the confusion she had felt at that time. She closed her eyes once more as he stroked her face softly, letting her see a side of him that no one else ever would.

"That was the night I found you, wasn't it? I was ready to let you go until I saw you sitting in the window seat of the living room, the dim light of the stars making your skin glow. At first, I wondered if I had imagined you, like a fantasy, so I could say everything to you that I couldn't say to your face, but then I realized you were so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined you in my dreams. I was almost tempted to walk away and leave you there with your thoughts, but there was a part of me that just couldn't. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not touching you, not talking with you. I don't think I've ever been more afraid of anything in my life," Heero confessed huskily, his voice dropping slightly as he opened himself to someone like he never had before.

"I can't imagine you ever being afraid. You're so strong and sure of yourself. But I should know more than anyone how easy it is to hide behind a mask, to project a feeling of confidence but be shaking inside like a leaf. Every time we're in battle and I start to freak out because the Ravagers are just so grotesque and powerful, I think of you and I regain my strength," Rei replied, staring deeply into Heero's eyes once more and reveling at the look he gave only to her, a burning look that thawed the normally icy demeanor he surrounded himself with continually.

"You are my strength. I can't promise that I'll ever be lovey-dovey gentle like Quatre is. I'm not like that. I can't be flowery and recite poetry or write you songs about your beauty. I hate showing my emotions in front of other people," Heero warned, his face serious as his eyes continued to roam over her perfect features. One of his hands dropped to caress her waist, the other still stroking the soft skin of her cheek. His grip around her waist tightened minutely as he awaited her reaction.

"As long as I know how you feel about me, I don't care if everyone else knows or not, Heero. All that surface junk means nothing to me. Granted, it's nice to have the one you love give flowers every once in a while, but it's what's inside here that's the most important to me," she said, tapping him lightly on the chest where his heart was. "I've had men give me gifts and all the lip service I'd ever want, but it meant nothing to me when their actions proved them false. I like knowing where I stand with you, how you feel about me and I promise to never let you down," Rei vowed, her amethyst eyes dark with sincerity and a fierceness that left Heero feeling humbled and raw inside.

            Heero was quiet, silently digesting the importance of her words, letting them nestle in the frozen corners of his heart and feeling them thaw out the remnants of his isolated and guarded past. Hearing the quiet pain in her voice as she told him of men who had tricked her with their meaningless compliments and linking it to the vision she had told him of earlier, the one that had made her creamy complexion turn even paler and her eyes swim with tears that refused to fall, made him understand how much she had been hurt and humbled him to realize how much he must mean to her for her to take a chance on him. He knew she didn't make empty promises and because of that he made his own promise to her. "I'll never let you be hurt as well, even if I have to protect you from myself. I would die before I let anything harm you."

"That's all I need to know, Heero," she murmured throatily as one hand reached up into his hair, silently urging him to bend his head down. He needed no second urging as he lowered his mouth to hers, his lips meeting hers eagerly. Their kiss became scorching in its intensity as both parties tried to relay their feelings through touch.

            Heero maneuvered them so that he was leaning against one of the marble columns with Rei resting against him, their lips never breaking contact. He tasted the sweetness of her mouth like a man starving. He explored the inside of her mouth, his hunger for her only deepening. He knew that he would never tire of her, never stop wondering what he had done to deserve his fiery angel and never stopping in his gratitude that she had come into his life when he needed her most.

            Rei held onto Heero like a drowning person, so awash was she in the passion that came over them, like a wave cresting and smashing into the sand. She let herself be swept away by the force of his desire, her world narrowed into just the presence of her and Heero. They broke away momentarily, both of them gasping for air before meeting again. This time, Rei traced the tip of her tongue against the fullness of Heero's lower lip, the sensual touch causing him to moan softly against her mouth. A slight smile tilted the corners of her lips before her tongue darted inside, touching his briefly before darting away. His tongue chased after hers, wanting to prolong the contact. His hands played in her hair, the long strands threaded through his fingers like the softest silk he had ever felt. Both of them were wrapped into a world that no one could ever intrude upon.

###***

            Everyone had finished dinner and many of them had retired to the main living room to continue conversations or just be around people. Wufei had quickly disappeared after dinner, stopping only to thank the Maganacs for the meal. He was followed soon after by Haruka and Michiru, who had cited they needed some time for themselves. Of those left, Mamoru had chosen a large overstuffed chair to sink into. He had a glass of wine held loosely in one hand, barely sipping it. He swirled the ruby liquid occasionally, admiring the color and letting his thoughts roam freely. He looked out over the rest, watching them as they intermingled with each other freely.  'How normal this seems. I guess it shouldn't surprise me too much since I'm sure there were times during the Silver Millennium when everyone in the Court would gather like this for private moments. I wonder how Rei-chan and the others met their young men? Were they officials or liaisons from different courts, maybe even princes from other planets? I wish I recalled more about my past self. The Inners recall more, especially Rei-chan and Usako, but Luna and Artemis decided it would be best to not force those memories on us and let us regain them naturally, over time. I can't fault them for that. We have lives that are different and having so many memories of the past might make us second guess ourselves and our feelings, though Minako-chan and Quatre don't seem to be having any problems,' he thought in satisfaction, his earlier worries wiped away as he watched the two lovers share a smile at the antics of Duo, who had taken to following Ami like a shadow and driving the normally unassuming young woman into fits. She had, so far, thrown her napkin, three cushions, a bookend and both her shoes at the incorrigible young man, all to no avail. He had simply grinned and either ducked or caught all of her missiles, being cheeky enough to return her shoes to her after catching them. Minako clutched her sides, laughing, as she watched Ami's flushed face and Duo's anticipatory eyes. Turning to Quatre, she remarked," Duo-kun looks like a kid anticipating a treat. Do you think he's serious about Ami-chan or is he just teasing her?"

"Duo doesn't chase girls. He's too busy either fending them off or running from them. I'd have to say that he just may be serious about Ami-san. Duo's philosophy is that life is too short to be spent wasting time. He may act flippant most of the time but he's extremely serious as well. He just hides it behind a laughing mask. I envy him sometimes. He knows when to get down to business and when to enjoy himself in a way that I don't think many people could match. Your friend, Ami-san, better be prepared for a long siege. Duo doesn't give up easily, if it's something that's important to him," Quatre responded, holding back a chuckle as Ami, tired of throwing things at Duo, had decided to hide behind Makoto. Makoto, being the good friend she was, was busy running interference and alternated between blocking Duo by dodging every direction he did or just by putting the palm of her hand on his forehead and keeping him from approaching any closer. Her greater strength kept him from advancing or from going around her as she kept her hand firmly on his forehead, smashing his bangs against his forehead and somewhat blinding him. Duo good-naturedly accused Ami of cheating by bringing in a third party. Ami, in turn, surprised them all, responding by thrusting out her tongue from behind the safe haven of Makoto. 

            Minako hooted, pumping her fist in the air at Ami's action and cheering her on with her enthusiasm. She was so enthusiastic that she almost fell over, taking Quatre with her. Both blondes landed with a soft thump on the carpeted floor, Quatre making sure to cushion her fall. "Gotcha," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, causing her to flush prettily.

            Duo whistled appreciatively, his brows lifting almost into his hairline as he watched the exchange. "Now that's what I call guest relations! Way to go, Quatre," he cat-called, grinning from ear to ear. He caught Ami's eye and winked flirtatiously, his grin widening even more as she flushed and ducked back behind Makoto. Makoto shook her head reprovingly at Duo before craning her head to look back at her gentle friend. "Ami-chan, you can't hide from him forever. Meet him on his own terms. Make him have to step back, ne? That's what you recommended to me once," Makoto encouraged coaxingly, trying to get Ami to step out and face the mischief maker.

"Oi, Trowa, you have to help me out here. Ami-chan and Mako-chan are ganging up on me," Duo sang out, his gaze directed to the slim young man comfortably seated on one of the comfortable couches. Trowa cocked a slim eyebrow upward before languidly responding," And why do I have to help you? You look like you're handling yourself just fine to me."

"Look, I'm no Wu-man but us guys have to stick together. Gimme a break, Trowa, and just lend me a hand, would ya? Either distract Mako-chan or get Ami-chan to come out and play," Duo begged comically, shooting his fellow pilot a beseeching look.

            Trowa took a moment to consider before looking at the scene before him. Duo was once again trying to get past Makoto and she was holding him off the same way she had been for several minutes, her hand pressed firmly to his head. Her eyes were dancing with mirth as she expertly moved one way and then the next, always blocking the braided young man. "Fine, execute maneuver 12," he ordered before springing off the couch in a lithe movement that took everyone off guard.  Duo immediately darted left, drawing Makoto's attention to his sudden movement. Trowa slid in almost under Duo's arms and quickly snatched Makoto around the waist, and lifted her in a smooth arc, leaving Ami suddenly and completely without defense. Duo had underestimated the desperation of a shy Ami and was stupefied to see her dash over to Mamoru, Setsuna and Hotaru like a frightened gazelle. She smiled triumphantly because there was no way anyone was going to move either the Senshi of Time or Mamoru from their huge chairs or get past Hotaru seated on the floor between them. Duo grinned rakishly though, his confidence never shaken as he sauntered over to the interested crowd and plopped himself down next to Hotaru. "You have to come out sometime, Ami-chan," he sing-songed, his lavender eyes twinkling with mirth and challenge. He sent a sly wink to Hotaru, who giggled into her hand. The young Senshi looked back at her friend, who was currently gape-mouthed at Duo's audacity. "He's right, you know, Ami-san. We can only run so much interference for you. Even us Senshi need to go to bed sooner or later and I love you a lot but I'm not sleeping down here when I have a huge featherbed waiting for me upstairs," Hotaru said impishly, shooting a wink back at Duo.

            Setsuna smiled, one of the most genuinely happy smiles she had given since their arrival and finding of Rei. She remembered the times during the Silver Millennium when Duo would tease and chase Mercury around until the poor girl had finally given in to the happy-go-lucky young man's charm and they had become fast friends, a friendship that had slowly developed into a deep, true love, one that had changed both parties and made them stronger. Ami had come to her several times to complain about Duo's advances and ask for advice. The Senshi of Time hadn't been able to offer much except to let time take its course and see if Duo was truly interested in her and her well-being or just a casual flirt. She had seen the pilots' pasts when she had first arrived in this dimension, wanting to know if these young men were truly the girl' lovers from the past. She had seen pain, hardship, loneliness, misunderstanding, and loss aplenty in all of their pasts and had marveled that they were not harder than they were now. 'I wonder if they've just been waiting for the girls all this time, subconsciously knowing that there was something important missing in their lives but not knowing what it was. I know Duo was an orphan taken in by the Maxwell Church and that it was destroyed during the early part of the war, taking everything and everyone dear to him at an early age, but I never guessed he would choose to hide his pain by putting up a cheerful façade and try to laugh and joke his way through life. I guess he's seen enough pain in his lifetime already that he doesn't want to see it every time he looks in the mirror. Maybe he'll be good for Ami-chan and help her to not feel so burdened by her irreplaceable role among the Senshi or feel so inadequate when it comes to her mainly defensive powers,' Setsuna thought to herself musingly. She smiled as Duo growled sexily and mock lunged at Ami's feet, making the girl shriek and jump back, holding on to the back of Mamoru's chair, setting up another round of gentle laughter.

            Meanwhile, Makoto found herself amazed at Trowa's strength as he had easily lifted and twirled her out of the way. There was no sign of discomfort or effort in his face whatsoever and Makoto found herself shaking her head, remembering how other guys had been intimidated by her size. She was by no means fat or out of shape, but she was tall and curvaceous, her body matching her height perfectly. It had taken her a long time to reconcile her mind's body image with reality and to not be embarrassed by her height. Now she saw it as an advantage and knew she had a unique beauty that was her own. The other girls always praised her and Rei had once commented on how she was envious that Makoto was always able to carry off styles she would love to have tried but couldn't because of her shorter height. That had really made her think twice about herself. It had been a long process but she no longer felt ungainly next to the others or dressed to look shorter, or as Minako said "dowdier". Now she felt no problems with wearing the long, straight skirts that emphasized the long line of her legs or even the shorter skirts that showed off those same legs. She had become comfortable in her own skin and attracted a lot of attention from the opposite sex, her confidence and sunny personality shining through like a beacon. But even for all of her progress she knew that there weren't a lot of men who could easily lift her. She looked back and up at Trowa, who was still holding on to her waist and watching Duo's antics. She blushed at the warmth of his hand and looked down at it. It was strong, with long slender fingers that spanned her waist. She could see calluses and it caused her to smile slightly. He wasn't one of those sissy guys who played macho but hadn't done a lick of work in their lives. She had been pretty well off financially from her parents' life insurance policies and other holdings. She had sold their house and bought an apartment, knowing she couldn't take care of a house by herself and had sued for emancipation from her father's distant relatives, all of whom had never laid eyes on her. She had kept her grades up, even though she transferred schools several times, and kept in touch with the judge who had granted her emancipation. Originally, she had to have a social worker check on her once a week, and then once a month until she turned fifteen, where it then became bi-monthly visits until she turned sixteen. At that point, the visits stopped and she was truly considered independent. She had worked hard, budgeting her money, setting up and maintaining her household and keeping up on her schoolwork as much as possible. She wasn't afraid of hard work and people who wouldn't work when they could ticked her off to no end. She was always one of the first to roll up her sleeves and pitch in to help whenever it was needed and she was grateful to see that Trowa seemed to be like that too.

            Trowa feigned watching Duo and Ami's interaction, too aware of the young woman by his side to pay any real attention to the cat and mouse game Duo was playing with the blue-haired genius. He had felt her sharply indrawn breath when he lifted her and had been afraid that he had offended her somehow or touched her in the wrong place. His fears had been allayed when she didn't move away from him. He was very aware of how real she seemed next to him, almost as if she belonged there. She was warmth and he could smell the lingering scent of chocolate, cinnamon, and baby powder about her, all natural scents that didn't hide or detract from her wholesomeness. There was just something about her that seemed down-to-earth and made him feel comfortable in her presence. He liked this feeling.

            Minako cuddled with Quatre and smiled blissfully to see Makoto and Ami enjoying themselves with such nice, young men. Quatre stared down at his goddess Venus and thanked all the deities in the heavens for sending her to him. He watched the happiness spread across her face and up into her cornflower blue eyes and followed her gaze, his own smile blooming when he saw Trowa's arm wrapped securely around Makoto and the look of relish Duo had while pursuing Ami. Ami, in turn, looked like a hunted doe, but there was a twinkle of something indefinable in her eyes as well. "You're all so good for us," he murmured into Minako's ear, watching a pleased blush spread across her beautiful face.

"How are we good for you? I'd say you're good for us. You've shaken us up and brought excitement back to our lives," Minako murmured back, not wanting to bring attention to either of them. She liked watching her friends be carefree and happy. Her smile widened as she decided that Trowa's hand look inexpressibly right around Makoto's waist. She would have to see what she could do to make that a more common sight.

"Ah, but you've given us our lives back. I know you've opened my eyes to a whole new world of light and I think Rei-chan has reached a part of Heero that even he didn't know he possessed. And it looks like there might be some other possible couples," Quatre replied just as softly, nuzzling her gently with his nose. He delighted in hearing her gentle giggle as he tickled the spot below her ear. Somehow he had known that spot would be ticklish.

"Quatre-kun, you're tickling me! Yamete, onegai," she continued, helplessly laughing as he continued to nuzzle the same spot. She couldn't seem to escape him and a small part of her didn't want to escape, it just wanted to enjoy these moments when they were normal people delighting in each other's company. 

            Mamoru smiled knowingly, his spirits buoyed up by the feeling of happiness he was surrounded with. He had seen the joyousness in Ami's eyes, one that was thrilled with the attention she was receiving from the dashing Duo. Makoto looked content, her eyes cast demurely downward while a pretty blush suffused her cheeks. She was still in Trowa's hold and neither party looked like they were going to part any time soon. Minako was breathtaking in her happiness and she seemed to glow from within. Love looked good on her, Mamoru decided. He sighed softly, wishing Usagi was there with him to share these moments. The only ones that still concerned him were Rei and Heero's reaction to her visions and Hotaru, who hadn't seemed to be drawn to Wufei in any way. 'Could it be that with all the mucking around in her physiology that she has gone through since she has been reborn has caused things to change for her? Being possessed by Mistress 9 and then reborn as a baby, only to mature even faster than she would have normally can't be an easy thing for her to have gone through,' Mamoru thought to himself, laying a gentle hand on the top of Hotaru's head as she sat by his and Setsuna's feet. Hotaru looked up, her eyes still brimming with humor from the scene Ami and Duo were causing. She smiled at Mamoru and he was satisfied to see that she looked like the young woman she was supposed to be, carefree for the moment and surrounded by laughter. He smiled back, pleased with the clarity of her eyes. For too long a time after the banishment of Galaxia, they had all seen the sorrow and forced maturity dull her eyes to dim shadows. It had taken a long time to get her to come out of her shell, lots of diligent work from all of them to get her to smile again, to become used to her new body and circumstances. His musings were disturbed by Auda running in, panting.

"Daijoubu, Auda," Quatre answered, alarmed by the panic in the normally jocular man. He had half risen from his seat, Minako following suit, her hand tensed as it lay on his arm. The others stopped as well, each focusing on the hapless Maganac.

"There's a report of an attack scheduled for the asteroid colony X-15477 later tonight. We just got the news from headquarters. If you leave right now and go through the warp gates, you'll just make it in time before the Ravagers are slated to be there," he panted, continuing in a rush. "All the Gundams are being prepped right now and are at maximum efficiency. A warp gate is being prepared as we speak and it should be up in 15 minutes."

"Fine. Continue with your work. Make sure the others are notified. We'll meet you in the bay," Quatre said solemnly, watching as Auda nodded once before pivoting on his heel and running back the way he came from. Turning towards the others, he said, "I know you just got activated for duty yesterday. Do you feel you're ready for a battle so soon?"

"We were born to fight, Quatre-kun. If there are people in danger, we have to be there," Makoto said gravely, her forest-green eyes serious. She stood proudly, her shoulders straight and one could see the fighting spirit of the Jovian race in her demeanor. 

            Quatre nodded once, gratitude shining in his sky-blue eyes. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"

####***

            Thirty minutes later, 5 Gundams appeared out of a warp gate, touching down in the already evacuated town. A bare second later, a subdued flash of light appeared in the night sky and 9 figures floated down to the ground soundlessly. "Someone want to tell me why we had to do a Sailor Teleport instead of riding in the Gundams and going through the warp gate? That's a lot of energy to have to put out, energy that would be better saved for fighting," Haruka asked, her eyes darting around to look for enemies.

"The Gundams are too small, Haruka-san. They can only comfortably fit one person and we're way more than one extra person per Gundam. We can't ride on the Gundams through a warp gate either because the jump into hyperspace would disorient us, enough to probably make us lose hold. We'd be lost in the quantum fields that make up hyperspace. The Sailor Teleport is still our best option and since there are so many of us, there isn't as much of a drain on our resources as you might think," Ami said absent-mindedly, tapping on her mini-computer. "In fact, we're regaining it as we speak. I don't scan any signs of Ravagers yet, minna."

"They'll be here. Intel has never been wrong yet," Trowa said, as he continued to scan through his own long-range scanners.

"We should spread out. Rei-chan, will you stay with your friends or will you take up your customary position on Wing Zero," Quatre asked, looking out over the group of Senshi. 'They look so small and defenseless and even though I know they can probably take care of themselves, I'm worried,' he thought in concern, his eyes darkening with anxiety as they rested on Sailor Venus. She looked confident and poised, but he was feeling anything but. 'If anything happens to her, now that I've found her, I don't know what I'd do. Please be safe, koishi,' he prayed silently.

            As if sensing his thoughts, Venus looked up at Sandrock and winked, talking softly into her gel-comm on a frequency only he could hear. "Keep safe, Quatre-kun, okay? Don't make me go gray with worry over you."

"I'm going to be up on Wing Zero, minna. It's the best position for me for right now. I'll get a bird's eye view and be able to map out a better strategy," Rei replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. With that, Wing Zero knelt, its arm extended. Rei leapt gracefully onto it as it rose. She then leapt from the outstretched hand to the shoulder, her customary position. Wing Zero straightened effortlessly with Rei firmly planted on her perch.

"Is it just me or have there been some developments in the Rei/Hee-man saga? Anything either of you'd like to spill to the rest of the family," Duo questioned gleefully, almost rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"None of your business, Duo," both involved parties shot back simultaneously. Rei reddened with embarrassment, glad that she was up so high. Her relief died shortly after hearing Duo's voice again. "I can see you, Rei-chan. You look so cute when you blush!"

"Omae wa o korosu," came Heero's flat voice over the airwaves as Wing Zero's buster rifle was aimed at the chest plate of Deathscythe Hell. Inside, Heero also had a faint flush across his cheeks and was glad that he had turned off his video feed momentarily. He was in no way ashamed of his relationship with Rei but it wasn't something the Perfect Soldier was comfortable blaring out to all and sundry. He preferred to keep his private life private and he knew it would be hard enough to keep it that way while living in a house filled with people without Duo making it into a three ring circus affair.

"Geez, you're so touchy! If you didn't want anything mentioned, you should have said something," Duo muttered, folding his arms over his chest and pouting cutely.

            Everyone rolled their eyes at that statement. Leave it to Duo to turn something that was his fault into the fault of the victim!

Further banter was cut short as Rei called out, "Here they come! Positions, minna!" Everyone sprang into their already discussed arrangement, the Gundams ringing the outside, with Wing Zero in front, Deathscythe and Sandrock flanking on either side and Heavyarms and Altron in the back and ready for a rear assault. Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Prince Endymion stood on one side, their backs to each other. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn stood likewise, their weapons unsheathed and ready.

To the newest of them, the horde of Ravagers that descended upon them looked like a grotesque flood straight from the mouth of Hell, all of them screaming their bloodthirsty war cries with abandon.  It was enough to send shivers down the spine of the most stalwart of hearts. "Kami-sama, there are more of them then there were last time," Mercury shouted over the din as she let loose a _Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_ at two particularly foul looking beasts, freezing them in their tracks. She acknowledged the assist from Jupiter as the tall warrior kicked through both of them, splintering them into harmless shards of ice that melted quickly during the commotion.

"Tell me about it! And they're twice as ugly too," Jupiter grunted as she shoved a fist surrounded with electricity into the open wound of a monster Venus had just blasted. She grinned in satisfaction as it exploded, spraying her with a gelatinous goo. "Oh, gross! This'll take hours to get out of my hair!"

"You're lucky to be alive if you keep chattering this way, Jupiter. Stay focused. These aren't the weak youma we're used to fighting back home," Uranus said grimly over the gel-comm. Jupiter grimaced at being caught and re-doubled her efforts, sending a _Sparkling Wide Pressure_ flying.  

"Uranus, that's how we deal with stress, okay? You have your way and we have ours," Venus shot back over the comm.. "If we weren't professional and focused, we would have died several years ago," she reminded the leader of the Outer Senshi as she catapulted over the head of a gargoyle-like beast.

            Uranus' reply was lost as another wave of Ravagers broke through into the inner circle. The Gundams were doing as much as they could but they were overwhelmed and didn't want to break formation, which would have left the Senshi vulnerable to even more attacks.

            The battle raged on and the Senshi found themselves amazed at how focused and determined the Gundam pilots were. They took blow after blow with only minor grunts. Even Duo was uncharacteristically silent as the battle heightened, his scythe swing back and forth through the opposition like they were cheap toys. Mars was still firmly planted on her perch, her body automatically adjusting to the movements of Wing Zero. She also knew that Heero was being as careful as he could with regards to her and he was maneuvering Wing Zero to compensate for her unsteadiness. She fired off a _Burning Mandala_ and was grimly satisfied to see it devour 2 Ravagers within its holy flames. Her powers had been slowly getting stronger and stronger while she had battled here, far stronger than they ever would have been back home. She surveyed the battlefield around her, watching as Uranus and Neptune continued to work in perfect harmony, their moves flawless as one cut low and the other went high. Next were Pluto and Saturn. They too worked seamlessly, the years of cooperation between them evident as Saturn guarded Pluto with her _Silence Wall while Pluto fired off a __Dead Soul Scream or lashed out with her Time Staff with deadly accuracy. Her gaze then drifted towards her other friends, watching with a critical eye as Venus sent her Love-Me Chain like a sword through another Ravager and smiled at her friend and leader's ingenuity. Mercury and Endymion were slowly slashing through their enemies as well, Mercury freezing the monsters enough for them to be slowed considerably while Endymion smashed them with the strength of his sword. She smiled in relief for Mercury and Endymion had never really worked together before. In fact, Mars had worried about Endymion because he had never worked with any of them before except for Sailor Moon and then only as Tuxedo Mask or Moonlight Knight. She shook her head at her doubts over the Earth Prince. Her worries returned as she saw Jupiter slowly being separated from the rest of the group but eased almost immediately as she saw her fighting extremely proficiently, using every movement to the best of her ability, wasting nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted as a gout of fire shot near her, nearly singing several strands of her long hair and causing her violet eyes to narrow dangerously. "Using fire on me? You don't know what a sorry mistake that was. Too bad you won't live long enough to learn from it," she murmured before she retaliated with a white hot stream of fire straight down the gullet of the bug creature who was issuing forth fire from his hose-like tail. Just as she suspected, the creature wasn't immune to fire just because he was able to wield it. Rei smirked in satisfaction as the abhorrent creature seemed to melt from the inside out before disintegrating entirely. _

"How is everyone doing? Report," came Quatre's smooth voice over the communication channel.

"Uranus and Neptune kicking butt and not bothering with names," Haruka's voice rasped along the airwaves. Quatre watched as Uranus hefted Neptune by the arms and spun around in a circle, Neptune's long legs flying out in an arc and kicking several Ravagers down. Separating quickly, they made short work of their momentarily stunned foes, slashing into them with an almost elegant ferocity. Quatre was taken aback by their seamless teamwork and whistled silently as he admired their methods for a few moments more.

"Pluto and Saturn, we're fine so far," murmured Setsuna as she launched a _Dead Soul Scream_ at a cluster of crab-like enemies, shattering them like so much brittle junk. She was relieved to know that her Senshi powers were unaffected, though her time sense was muddled and useless to her now. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her partner and smiled grimly to see Saturn fending off a vulture man with three pairs of eyes, a beak filled with sharp teeth and razor tipped feathers. She was proud as she watched her young charge twirl her glaive with ease before slicing through it with precision. She felt a faint niggle of worry though when she that Saturn's eyes were blank and without remorse as the enemy collapsed into a pile of lifeless flesh. She decided to stick closer to Saturn for her own good.

"Mercury and Endymion reporting in. We're doing well over here," Endymion reported, his voice businesslike as he continued to concentrate on shattering the enemies that Mercury froze for him, the two of them back to back. Mercury would send sprays of freezing water and slowly move in a circle, freezing those around her and letting Endymion cover her back and circle with her, his sword flashing as it would shatter their opponents. They had created a large swath of destruction in their wake.

"Venus here and I'm showing these freaks a little bit of poetry in motion," came the blonde's cocky voice, her spirit undaunted by the brutality around her. Quatre looked for her slim figure with anxiety among the throng and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he watched her catapult and somersault around while blowing a _Venus Crescent Beam_ from her finger like a gun. Though her voice sounded cheerful, her face was a mask of concentration, the leader in her refusing to waver. "I am wondering where my partner is though."

"Jupiter reporting. Sorry about that, Venus. Big, bad and ugly over here wanted a solo dance and you know about me and dancing," came Jupiter's voice smoothly over the gel-comm. She was currently engaging an enormous, mutated version of a rat. It stood a good ten feet tall and had a spiked tail that lashed out frequently and seemed to be coated in some sort of green slime that Jupiter was just sure was acid. All of her thunder attacks had bounced off a seemingly impenetrable thick fur hide and she was running out of room to maneuver in quickly. Her mind raced while her eyes flickered over the monster, trying to find some sort of weakness she could exploit. Her gaze focusing on the tail, she seemed to hear Ami's voice during one of their study sessions telling her about how electricity conducted better in water. 'It's not water exactly, but that slime on its tail is liquid of a sort. Well, here's going nothing,' she thought grimly, placing her hand on the ground and sending a jolt of electricity out and watching as it traveled rapidly and then made contact. Fzzackt! The rat monster convulsed and screamed an inhuman high-pitched squeal as its beady yellow eyes bulged from the pain. Satisfied that her gambit worked, Jupiter quickly sent a larger surge of electricity through the tail and watched as it fried the monster from the inside. She looked over to Mercury, wanting to let her know that all of her tutoring sessions had done more than help her with her grades. Her mouth dropped in horror as she saw Endymion get side-swiped by an enormous rock monster, leaving Mercury's back uncovered. Another monster saw the opportunity and charged forward, ready to cleave the unsuspecting Mercury's head from her shoulders. Time seemed to slow and Jupiter could swear she could hear her own heartbeat over the din of battle as she watched the bladed forearm of a monster descend upon her friend. 'Iie! No one else I love dies,' her mind and heart screamed in unison as her body surged forward, trying to reach her close friend before it was too late. 

            Up in Heavyarms Kai, Trowa was calmly surveying the battlefield as he fired round after round of ammunition at his foes. His aim was true and he switched gun types and missile types flawlessly and automatically. He listened with one ear as the Senshi reported in, correcting the aim of one of his gun launchers without thought. Hearing Jupiter's voice, his eyes found her tall, slender form unerringly on the battlefield. He had become concerned as he watched her get separated from the others, but had relaxed when she seemed fine. Now, his eyes widened as he watched her dash recklessly through the throng, ignoring the Ravagers in her path and narrowly missed being eviscerated twice by those that stood in her way. 'What's so important that she's thrown caution to the wind? Where is she going,' he questioned, his eyes still following her path. He was horrified to see her target: a defenseless Mercury. He watched as she dove, shoving Mercury out of the way of the descending blade, watched as the blade found a new target, sinking into the flesh of Jupiter's arm through sheer luck as she turned at the last moment, creating a long gash in her arm that bled freely, staining her long white gloves with a streak of running crimson. He heard her cry out over the communication systems, heard the others' cries of concerns but all he could see was her pain-wracked face as she held her arm, but what stunned him most was her disregard for the injury. Instead, she was looking at Mercury and asking her if she was all right, her tense face only relaxing when she heard the reassurances of her blue-haired friend. He found himself reeling from the depth of her protectiveness. Rei had told him all about her friends and whenever Makoto's name had been brought up, he always heard about how she took care of the others, from defending them from bullies to making sure they were taking care of themselves. He had heard the stories but had never realized to what extent she would go to make sure they were okay. It shook him.

            Makoto blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head from the haze of pain she was currently wrapped in. She had been so scared that she wouldn't make it in time. She began to shake as she realized how close she had come to losing one of her best friends. She had just barely made it. All she could remember was seeing Ami in danger and knowing that she had to save her. She had run as fast as she could across the battlefield, mentally cursing herself for getting separated so far from her friends and comrades. She had tapped into her Senshi energy, pushing her body faster than it had ever gone before, the panic driving her as her mind chanted, "Too late. I'll be too late." The next thing she knew, she was shoving Mercury out of the way and then an explosion of pain in her arm had caused her to see bursts of light behind her eyelids. Still, the only thing that was on her mind was if she had saved Ami, if Ami was all right. She didn't relax until she heard Ami's calm, soothing voice reassuring her that she was safe and unharmed. 

"We have to get her to Saturn, so her wound can be healed," came the heavy timbre of Endymion's voice. "Mercury, work with me so we can get her over there," he continued as he lifted Jupiter in his arms, shifting her in his hold so she could cradle her injured arm comfortably to her chest. Mercury was busy freezing all the nearby monsters as much as possible while she nodded her consent.

"I'll be fine and we can't leave. It'll leave Venus all alone," Makoto protested, shaking her head vehemently and then wincing as she jostled her arm with the movement.

"I'll be fine, Jupiter. You need the most help right now. Don't argue with your leader or your prince, it's the fastest way to get demoted," Venus grinned at her, blasting a set of monsters near her with a well placed _Venus Crescent Beam Shower_. 

"How much can a person get demoted when there are only eight of us? Don't worry, Jupiter, I'll watch Venus' back," came the confident voice of Mars as she descended from the shoulder of Wing Zero, landing neatly next to Venus and firing off a _Burning Mandala_ at several monsters who thought to attack while they were seemingly distracted.

"Then it's settled. We'll be back as soon as Jupiter's healed," Endymion promised as he made off with his charge, Mercury following and shooting blast after blast of icy power to deter their opponents.

"Nice of you to join us commoners here on the ground," Venus quipped as she turned her back to Mars, smiling as she felt Mars' back settle against hers. She jump kicked another monster in the chin, following it up with a _Venus Love Me Chain_ and whipping it against another monster, sending it crashing into a third one in its path.

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous because you don't get to be on Sandrock," Mars quipped back, leaning forward as she drove her fist into the face of another monster. She had missed this, this feeling of camaraderie that she had with these women, these sisters of her soul.

"I could be if I wanted to. I just didn't feel like it yet," Venus retorted, the smile on her face and in her eyes at odds with the ferocity of her movements as she decimated another Ravager. She hated to admit it, but she had missed fighting, especially with Mars at her side.

"Yare, yare," responded Mars as she sent a _Mars Fire Storm flying through a mass of bunched up monsters, several being quickly reduced to ash while others survived only to be sliced in half by the falling of Deathscythe's blade._

"Hey girls, what's up? How's Ami-chan? Was she hurt? I was fighting off a couple of monsters and didn't find out what happened," Duo said anxiously over the gel-comm system.

"Why don't you ask her, Deathscythe," Mars said pointedly, stressing his codename. They had all agreed to use either the names of the Gundams or the names of their respective planets as codenames while in battle so as to not give any clue to their identity to the Ravagers accidentally.

"Gomen, gomen. I forgot. And she won't respond to me, Mars-chan. I've tried raising her on the link several times and she keeps ignoring me," the brunette said plaintively as he raised his scythe up to block the charge of a rhino-man hybrid that was nearly 15 feet tall.

"Maybe if you'd calm down on the flirting a bit, she'd be more inclined to take you seriously, Deathscythe. I warned you, didn't I? Anyway, Mercury is fine. They're with Saturn right now to treat Jupiter's wound only," Mars responded, rolling her eyes while Venus' giggle could be heard clearly over the system.

            Duo sat inside Deathscythe Hell and breathed a sigh of relief before smiling ruefully at Rei's words. He had never had to use so much patience before with a woman he wanted, but then again, he had never wanted someone the way he wanted Ami. He continued to fight to get his mind off Ami for a moment, calculating that if they fought for another hour at this same rate then they would be finished. He charged back into the fray, his scythe creating a rift as he swung it at his attackers. 'Where the hell do they get all of these horror movie rejects anyway?'

            Across the battlefield, Saturn wiped her brow as she watched Endymion, Jupiter, and Mercury race away from her and back to where they were needed. She was so tired after healing Jupiter's wound. It had been mildly serious and she was drained as usual after a healing. She sensed a Ravager coming and put up a _Silence Wall, giving herself some time to recoup her lost energies. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She had been depending on her physical attacks and her __Silence Wall for a long time and knew she didn't have a lot of energy to begin with like the others. For the umpteenth time, she cursed her lack of strength and wished it had increased as she had matured. She now stood at the same height as Ami, but still didn't have near the strength as her comrades. She took a deep breath, her lungs taking it in gratefully before a spike of pain going through her head made her look up suddenly. She was literally surrounded by Ravagers, all of them pounding on her energy shield, ready to tear her to bits. The Ravagers sensed she was at the end of her endurance and were ready to pounce on her. Surrounded by all of that evil, Saturn's spirit reacted. Her power was created to cleanse evil on a planetary scale and as such, she housed the power within her and focused it through her Silence Glaive. However, what few people knew was that in reverse from the other Senshi who had to strain to use their powers to the fullest or evolve into a new form, Saturn had to struggle to not unleash her power, letting only what was necessary at any one time out to do its job. And after using the healing side of her power, the destructive side of it was clamoring to be used to bring her power level back to a state of equilibrium. Saturn shook as she gripped her glaive, desperately struggling to prevent herself from unleashing the devastating forces within her. The Ravagers continued to pound on her shield and Pluto was inundated with enemies that kept her from Saturn. Saturn wobbled, slowly sinking to her knees, her fingers gripping her glaive as the only support she had. Sweat poured down her face, the color of her eyes deepening in hue to an almost midnight color as black power threatened to consume her. 'Can't lose control. Can't let loose. I'll kill everyone, the innocent as well as the Ravagers. I want to be free! Get rid of the darkness. Kill all the monsters,' her mind and spirit battled, bowing her head with the pain._

"Saturn, don't do it. Don't lose control. You're stronger than that," Uranus' voice broke through her haze of pain. She watched as her _Silence Wall began to flicker, losing solidity as the pain caused her to begin to lose concentration and her control over her powers of destruction began to waver as well. "Haruka-papa," she whimpered softly. "Tasukete." (A/N: Japanese for "Help me.")_

            Just as the shield dropped, a flash of motion ripped through the throng that was about to converge upon the hapless form of Sailor Saturn. With the absence of the evil around her, Saturn's eyes flickered before settling back into their normal violet. "Who," she murmured, looking around and expecting to see Uranus and her powers of wind and speed to be there.

"Baka onna! What the hell do you think you're doing, just kneeling there when the majority of Ravagers are hovering over you like a meal waiting to be served? I told you, if you're too weak to handle battle, stay out of it. I don't have the time to watch out for you," Wufei roared at her, his anger hiding his shock over his actions. He had seen her kneeling, her hair falling forward to expose the back of her neck, like some hapless execution victim. The moment he saw her shield fall and the Ravagers descend upon her, he had unthinkingly fired his dragon heads, skewering the majority of them, the others being brushed aside like flies from the velocity of his weapons. He was shaking with rage that she would put herself in that kind of position, yet infuriated with himself for caring so much. 'Why did I feel such an urgency to save her? Since when do I care about an onna,' he blazed at himself.

"Gomen nasai, Wu…Altron-san. I…oh, your Gundam is damaged," Saturn's voice cried out softly, her distress showing in the creasing of her brow and the slight frown that had the corners of her lips turning downward. "It's all because of me, isn't it? Your Gundam got damaged because of me." She was looking at one of the dragon heads, a chunk the size of a car ripped out of it, little jolts of electricity where the wiring and cabling had been exposed. Her remorse over her weakness was eating away at her.

"Say anything and I gut you like a fish," hissed Uranus' voice on a personal channel, one that could only be heard by him. Opening his mouth to retort, he closed it as he saw how guilt stricken Saturn was. His own personal code of honor wouldn't let him attack anyone who was already down. "Never you mind my Gundam. Just keep fighting. We're not done by a long shot," he barked out over the main channel to Saturn. "Don't think I listened to anything you had to say, woman-who-wants-to-be-a-man-but-can't," he snarled over the personal channel to Uranus, smirking in satisfaction as he saw her face burn angrily in response. He turned and pinioned three different Ravagers on his trident, turning up the energy and watching them fry before releasing them and turning back to the battle. 

"Uranus, don't. Let's just keep going. Even Saturn has returned to battle," Neptune said as she nodded her head back towards where Saturn had made her way back to Pluto. She had been just as concerned about Hotaru but saw no reason to be as angry as Haruka. Intuitively, she knew that Wufei wouldn't deliberately harm Hotaru because she just knew that the scenes they had seen in the Silver Millennium were portents of the future. She had a feeling deep inside that all of the younger girls would make their way back to their lovers one way or another.

####***

            Several hours later, an exhausted group of fighters sat in the medical bay, patiently being looked over by several medical trained Maganacs. Several of the Senshi had assorted cuts and bruises liberally scattered over their bodies and Mercury, Uranus and Venus were suffering from dehydration and were attached to IV's that were hooked to specially formulated liquids designed to help in situations exactly like these. Neptune sat next to Haruka's bed, her left leg wrapped in a medicated bandage that would help the regeneration of her skin, which a great deal of had been scraped off during a close shave with a Ravager with blades that shot out of its arms. Pluto stood slumped against a wall, the wall being the only thing keeping her up. Endymion had fractured his wrist when an enormous Ravager had tried to force his sword out of his hand. He was currently sitting with his wrist under the glow of a miniature regenerator, wincing occasionally as his bones re-knit themselves. Quatre stood next to Minako's bed, gently brushing her bangs off her forehead in a soothing motion as she fidgeted with her IV. Their hands were clasped together, which seemed to offer Minako some degree of comfort.

            Duo looked up from the battle report he was writing to Headquarters, his frown disappearing as he looked over at Ami, who was monitoring her own fluid intake with careful eyes. He recalled the incident on the battlefield which almost led to her being killed and he shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the last vestiges of panic he had experienced when he had seen that he wouldn't be able to help her. He looked over the rest of the room, seeing the others being taken care of and noted that several of them had already been released, most noticeably Rei and Heero. He wasn't as carefree as he pretended to be and he had observed that something had changed between the two of them. He would wait until he could get more info from Rei because he knew that Heero would rather string him up by his toenails than look at him twice if a personal question was directed at him. Transmitting the report, he stood up and walked over to Ami's bed, murmuring a greeting so as to not surprise her.

            Ami looked up with a carefully neutral expression on her face as the brunette walked up to her bedside. Looking for a way to avoid him, she noticed the others were preoccupied with their own injuries and Makoto, Hotaru and Rei were already gone. Giving a little sigh, she braced herself for whatever outlandish action or speech the braided pilot was going to make. "Was there something you wanted, Duo-san," she asked a little irritably, begrudgingly looking at him. She had to admit to herself that he was very handsome, in a rakish way, though she assured herself she wasn't interested in that kind of man.

"Just checking up on you, Ami-chan," he replied cheerfully, internally sighing over the fact that she was still upset with him. He wasn't used to this kind of reaction from females. All women adored him, from the ages of 2 to 100, they all thought he was cute and funny, and most would bend over backwards for him.

"I'll be fine, Duo-san," Ami replied, stressing the san suffix she attached to his name and relaying to him that she wasn't too appreciative of his familiarity with her, attaching chan to her name. "I'm sure there are other things you could be doing now instead of checking up on me."

"Give me a break, would ya? Are you still mad over what happened this afternoon? Look, I already talked to Quatre about it and told him it was my fault the book got destroyed. He understands and forgave me and it was his book! Why can't you just let it go? Is it that important to you? If it'll make you feel better and make you forgive me, I'll find another copy of it for you, okay," Duo said in exasperation, running his hand through his bangs, his lavender gaze locked with her sapphire eyes.

"I doubt you'll be able to since I researched it myself and there are only three other known existing copies and they're all in the private collections of well-known, wealthy men. I really don't see how you'll be able to get your hands on a copy of one, barring dishonorable methods, which would be reprehensible," Ami informed him, ignoring the thrill that ran down her spine at his sincerity and determination to make things up to her.

"Ah, Ami-chan, Ami-chan, you really don't know anything about me, do you? I live for challenges. Life isn't worth living without them. But, you know that already. After all, it's the challenge that drives you to excel, doesn't it? There's nothing like the sweet thrill of success, knowing you've done something that is nigh impossible to others. You may come off as being sweet and demure, Ami-chan, but we both know that there's something deeper, something wild within you that longs to be set free," he whispered hotly into the pink shell of her ear, his voice dropping an octave to create an intimacy between the two of them that had Ami's color heightening to a soft rose. "Sweet dreams, Ami-chan," he murmured throatily as he turned and walked out of the room, his braid swinging in a bewitching rhythm that captivated Ami before she blushed furiously and looked away, her gaze straying back towards him once before jerking her head around.

            Minako sat up carefully, making sure her balance was restored before laying her head on Quatre's shoulder. She watched the little byplay between Duo and Ami with upraised eyebrows, her smile blossoming as she realized what was going on.

"What has you so happy, Minako-chan," Quatre asked, feeling her bubbly joy wash over him like a pleasant wave. He looked down at their still entwined hands and felt his own smile threaten to overwhelm his face.

"You make me happy, Quatre-kun. The little sparks between Ami-chan and Duo-kun are making me happy too," Minako said blissfully, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder like a playful kitten.

"Sparks between Ami-san and Duo? Are you sure? Ami-san seems to dislike Duo a lot, which is explainable since they're so different," Quatre said in confusion as he recalled Ami coming to him after Duo had already explained the incident with the book to him. She had been so upset and looked ready to wring Duo's neck every time he was mentioned. She had been so apologetic and ready to get down on her knees to beg for forgiveness and because she had been so upset with Duo, he had not mentioned that the pilot of Deathscythe had already been in to see him about the matter.

"True, but sometimes differences make the greatest attractors. Take for instance myself and Rei-chan. No one who knew us would ever think that we would be best friends, but we are and I'm so grateful she's in my life because she's taught me so much and I hope that I've been good for her as well. Love can cause people to behave totally unlike themselves sometimes and Ami-chan is totally out of character. She's never snappish with anyone like the way she is with Duo-kun. She's normally so sweet and shy with everyone and she never has a bad word to say about anyone, but Duo-kun gets under her skin like no one else I've ever seen," Minako said speculatively, her gaze trained on the flustered face of her brilliant friend. 'Oh, Ami-chan, you're so brilliant when it comes to schoolwork but so absolutely clueless when it comes to your heart. I hope you'll give Duo-kun a chance.'

####***

            Trowa found himself roaming aimlessly after staying with several of the Maganac crew and overseeing some repairs to Heavyarms. A Ravager had shot some sort of gooey substance into one of his gun ports and it had solidified into the consistency of cement, jamming his left gun. He rolled his neck from side to side, listening as it popped and released his tense muscles, making him groan in satisfaction. He rubbed his neck absently as he walked down the hall into a seldom visited section of the mansion. Standing still for a moment, he recognized his surroundings as the hallway to the greenhouse housed inside the mansion for the more delicate blossoms. Musing on what had brought him to this part of the vast mansion, he decided to walk in and enjoy the beautiful floral showcase and heady scents. He opened the door softly, padding into the room on silent feet, stopping short at the sight before him. Standing in a patch of soft starlight stood Makoto, her head tipped back to bathe in the gentle light. She was surrounded by dozens upon dozens of barely opening white rosebuds that were gilded with the barest touch of pink. Trowa thought it was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time and let the peacefulness of her expression seep into his soul.

            Makoto had wandered around after being released by the Maganacs from the medical bay. She had come through relatively unscathed, her only major injury being the wound in her arm that had been healed by Sailor Saturn. She had never been so happy to have a battle end, wondering if she would be able to last through it. She shook her head in wonder, marveling at the fact that Mars and 5 men in metal robots had been battling these things for months now with no casualties or major injuries. She was bone tired and longed for a long soak in a bubble bath and then a sound night of sleep in her big fluffy bed, but she knew she wouldn't appreciate it as much until she was able to clear her head and calm her nerves first, so she had found this wonderful greenhouse. She had spent the last half hour looking at all the different varieties of flowers and inhaling their wonderful perfume. Even though she was the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning, she had an affinity for plants that rivaled Endymion's and when she wasn't in the kitchen or practicing martial arts, she could most often be found pampering her flower box and the myriad plants in her apartment. She often clipped the most beautiful blooms to give away to friends or included them into her famous bento boxes, adding that little extra touch. She found herself relaxing as she surrounded herself with all the natural beauty of her favorite flowers. She absently rubbed along her arm where she had been sliced open earlier in battle.

"Does it hurt," Trowa's voice broke through her reverie. He hadn't wanted to disturb her or intrude on her privacy, but he had felt compelled to ask when he saw her rub her arm. He didn't want her to suffer any pain for her courageous deed.

"Iie, I'm fine. It wasn't really that bad and Saturn healed it right up. I didn't even realize I was rubbing it until you said something. How are you doing, Trowa-san," Makoto replied, turning the concern back onto Trowa.

"I don't have a scratch on me since I was in Heavyarms. None of us really suffer much unless the Gundams take big hits or we wrench a muscle while operating the Gundams and getting thrown around. Thank you for your concern," Trowa answered, his beautiful eyes glimmering with subdued pleasure. It warmed him to hear the concern in her voice.

            Makoto blushed softly, not only at his tone of voice, which was smooth and relaxing, but also at the look in his eyes, which gave her a pleasant, warm feeling in her stomach. "So, what brings you to this part of the house? I was just admiring the flowers and letting my nerves settle before going to bed," Makoto said as she studied the delicate petals of a beautiful yellow rose, bending down to sniff its sweet fragrance.

            Trowa observed the lines of her face, smiling as a long winding curl fell across her cheek. He had to curb the impulse to brush it back with his fingers so he could fell the softness of her hair. He wondered where that thought came from and decided to change the topic for his own feeling of comfort. He hadn't often conversed with women, preferring normally to observe instead of talking and there weren't many people he let in to see the real him. Many people made the assumption he was quiet or shy but that was far from the truth. Trowa Barton was a man who had lost a lot during the first war, his family, his memory, his sense of identity, his purpose in life. He had joined in Operation Meteor because he had truly felt as if there wasn't anything better for him to do at the time. He didn't want anyone who had a family to die, subjecting that family to loss, to take the risks involved with the Colonial rebellion. Because of everything he had lived through, he preferred to not make ripples or bring attention to himself. "I was just wandering after I fixed up Heavyarms," Trowa murmured in response, his forest green eyes traveling towards her arm once again. He gave in to impulse and traced a line down her arm, where her wound had been. "Can I ask you a question, Makoto-san?"

"What do you want to know, Trowa-san," Makoto asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Rei had told her that Trowa was a quiet man who spoke only when he thought it important, but when he did speak, it was worth it to listen.

"Why did you risk your life the way you did? You threw yourself in front of Mercury without any thought to your own safety," Trowa replied, his voice low and subdued. He remembered how startled he had been to see her bizarre actions on the field. It wasn't to say that he had never risked his life for another or had the favor returned, but usually soldiers wouldn't throw their lives away for another unless they thought they could survive the blow. He knew Jupiter hadn't given much thought to whether or not she would survive her mad dash across the battle field.

            Makoto was silent for several moments, her green eyes hazy as she struggled to put her feelings into words. "I've been through a lot in my life, lost a lot of people who were close to me. I don't know if Rei-chan told you about my past but I lost both of my parents in a plane crash when I was young. I wasn't on the plane with them because I had been sick so there wasn't anything I could have done but I always wondered what would have happened if I had been with them or if I had prevented them from going on that flight. It took me several years before I was able to reconcile the guilt I felt over surviving when they hadn't. I still have dreams sometimes where I convince them to stay with me," Makoto murmured softly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I was lucky that I was raised by my parents to be self-sufficient and independent because the few distant relatives I had couldn't have taken me in without a lot of hardship, so I did the only thing that made any sense at the time. I petitioned the courts to declare me an independent and worked to make sure that status couldn't be revoked, but I saw other kids in similar positions who weren't so lucky. I vowed I'd never let the opportunity to help someone pass me by again. I didn't want to ever regret what I could have done because it could have easily been me in their shoes," Makoto said sorrowfully, her emerald eyes bright with unshed tears as she recalled another girl who had been in the court with her, also petitioning for independent status. She had been found a year later in an abandoned alleyway, her body bruised, battered and savaged almost beyond recognition. Makoto had seen the small article in the newspaper by chance and had been shaken to the core. She had gone to the local police and inquired about the case, desperate to know what had happened to the girl who had given her a gap-toothed smile to calm her nerves during the processing of their paperwork. The officer on duty had been reluctant to disclose details but hadn't been able to resist the pleading look in Makoto's eyes and let her know that the girl had been beaten by one of her customers. When Makoto had looked blankly at him, he had explained that the girl had turned to prostitution when she couldn't make ends meet. Makoto had reeled in shock, the girl had been only a year older than her, a tender fourteen. After that, she had thrown herself into making sure she would never have to face such circumstances nor ever have to see anyone else hurt. She protected the weak under the guise of a tomboy looking for fights with the local bullies. It had gained her many admirers among the timid and weak, but had also brought her reprimand after reprimand from the school teachers and principals who only heard the twisted version of events from the parents of the bullies. With no one to help her, she had been shunted from school to school, her reputation following her like a plague until she reached Juuban and made friends with Ami and Usagi.

"I guess I understand your motives, but I still don't understand why you'd throw away everything, including your life to save another. Why are they so important to you," Trowa questioned as he absorbed her previous answer.

"I do what I do because my friends are my most prized possessions. They are my family, the family I thought I'd never have again after my parents died. They belong to me the same way I belong to them. We're responsible for each other. We've seen each other through tears and laughter, through successes and defeats, life and death. Their friendship is something that can't be taken away from me. Everything else doesn't matter," Makoto replied, her eyes sparkling with her determination and love for her friends.

            As Trowa looked down at her, he could feel admiration for this strong woman well up inside of him. He had spent most of his life with nothing and had gone through most of his life grieving for what he didn't have. Before him stood a woman who had had nothing either, but she had worked and gained the most important things of all, a sense of self-worth and a love for others that took his breath away. Realizing she was looking at him now, he gazed directly at her and said, "You humble me."

            Makoto flushed at his words, uncomfortable with praise of this kind. She was used to being told she was a good fighter or her cooking was the best in the world, but very few beside her fellow Senshi ever looked beyond that to see the qualities inside. "Trowa-san, how do I humble you? You risk your life to save people on a daily basis, even when it seems to be a losing battle. I should be humbled by you," she replied, feeling extremely warm.

"You save people as well, don't you? Rei-chan told me of some of the adventures and monsters all of you have faced before and you're risking your life now for people who don't even know who you are. But I'm humbled mostly by your capacity to love. Most people who have gone through experiences like yours would be too concerned with themselves and not caring about others. They'd have attitudes that the world owes them something for taking away so much from them. However, you're nothing like that. You love so much and so deeply that it would be a shame to see anything happen to you. Remember that, Makoto-san. It's admirable what you want to do but also think on the fact that your friends would be devastated if anything were to happen to you," Trowa gently reminded her as he put one steadying hand on her shoulder.

            Makoto could feel the warm reassurance of his hand and fought the impulse to nuzzle her cheek against it. "So what do you propose I do? I can't just stop protecting my friends. I couldn't live that way," she questioned, tilting her head so that one long winding curl brushed his fingers.

            Trowa was silent as he pondered her question. He was inwardly smiling as he felt the softness of her hair against his fingers. It was just as silky soft as he had imagined earlier. Finally, he said, "Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to watch over you while you watch over everyone else."

            Makoto was speechless. Never had anyone offered something of this magnitude to her, except for maybe Usagi when she had ignored the rumors about her and offered her the trust of a friend. She didn't know how to respond. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she wondered dimly if it would burst out of her chest. "Trowa-san…," she began only to be silenced by a finger laid gently against her lips.

"Shhh, I won't take no for an answer, Makoto-san. And on that note, you should get some sleep. I've kept you up for far too long. Oyasumi nasai," he murmured huskily before leaving, fading quietly into the shadows of the plants.

"Oyasumi nasai, Trowa-san," Makoto murmured dazedly, wondering if she had just imagined the whole scene before shaking her head and deciding that sleep was what she needed after all.

###***

            On the other side of the Winner mansion, a lone soul seethed furiously as he stalked towards his room from the medical bay. His back was ramrod straight and his face twisted into a scowl that would have sent a pack of Ravagers cowering back to their mistress in fright. He wrenched the knob to his door and entered with stiff strides, flicking on the light switch with an absent gesture of his hand. He looked at his room, a classical Chinese bedroom. Scrolls with Chinese philosophy and virtues adorned the walls, their stark black and white relieved by a large mural of polished teak inlaid with mother of pearl into a scene of a Chinese woman in ancient costume walking over the bridge of a koi pond. A brass incense pot sat on the corner of a low table, next to a container of brushes and an ink stone. A thick sheaf of parchment scrolls sat untouched in the middle, waiting to be written upon. A jade vase of a delicate apple green held several stems of pussy willow, and looking at it, the young man decided to lose himself in writing some poetry. Settling down onto the brocade cushion on the floor, he unrolled a sheet of the pristine white parchment paper, setting down the weights on the corners to keep it from rolling with meticulous movements.  

He disappeared into the bathroom with the ink stone and reappeared with a small amount of water in the bowl of the stone. Selecting one of the brushes in the holder after careful thought, he used it to mix the water into the stone. An ebony ink was slowly formed and after reaching the consistency he wanted, Wufei took up the brush in sure fingers and began to gather his thoughts to release them onto the paper in front of him. Carefully, not wanting the brush to drip, he brought the brush to paper and began to make the black strokes that would form the Chinese character for Strength. His movements were graceful and sure, the ink flowing in smooth strokes across the paper. Finished with the character, he began to dip his brush back into the ink for the next character when the bold figure seemed to catch his attention. "Strength," he whispered, hearing it echo in his memory of recent events.

Start Flashback

            They had just come back from their fight with the Ravagers. Luckily, there had been no loss of civilian life though several of the Senshi had suffered some minor injuries and Wufei had suffered a minor pulled muscle when an enormous ape-like Ravager had grabbed on to the dragon head he had wrecked while protecting Saturn and thrown him off balance. He had pulled the muscle trying to stabilize Altron to keep it from falling on the Senshi beneath him. The Maganacs, who were medically trained, swarmed over the injured like flies, efficiently bustling each one to where they could best supply aid. Wufei had snarled as his arm had been prodded to ascertain the severity of the pulled muscle before having his shoulder put under a regenerator. Hotaru had walked up to him timidly as he scowled at her. 

"Anou, Wufei-san, does it hurt a lot," the pale young woman had asked softly, her voice barely over a whisper. She was biting her lip, looking uncertain.

"What do you think? You think maybe this is a pleasant feeling? I wouldn't even be in this mess if you weren't so damn weak, practically collapsing in the middle of all those Ravagers. Maybe I should have just let them rip you to pieces instead of inviting them to destroy my Gundam. At least Nataku has some uses on the battlefield," Wufei growled, the words tumbling from his mouth while a detached part of his mind was horrified at his brusqueness, the part of him that had once been a kind, peace-loving scholar. It was his frustration over his inability to keep from being injured and his pride that were in control now. He didn't want anyone to come to the conclusion that he had saved Saturn out of concern, least of all himself. He deliberately turned a blind eye to the tears he saw shimmering in the violet depths of her expressive eyes.

            Hotaru's lip trembled as she heard his words and felt them cut into her heart. She had always feared that one day she would endanger one of her friends because she was weak physically or mentally, either hurting them with her unleashed destructive power or by her inability to be useful. Hearing the fears that haunted her during every battle fall from Wufei's lips seemed to cement all of her insecurities. All she could remember was seeing the damage done to Wufei's Gundam because he had had to save her. Not wanting to seem any weaker than she was, she ran from the room, hiding her tears as best she could from the others.

            Silence descended upon the room until a low growl seemed to resound from the room. Cautiously, Wufei turned to look at Haruka and was surprised to see the bleak expression she had on her face as she stared at the door Hotaru had just made her exit through. 'Where the hell is the growling coming from if it's not from her,' he wondered just before a galaxy of stars burst in front of his eyes and his head felt like it had been caved in. Getting up from the floor where he had been knocked down to, he glared at the person in front of him. Focusing his bleary eyes, he was shocked to see Rei standing in front of him, her fist drawn back to hit him again, but with Minako holding her arm. "What the hell did you do that for, onna," he spit out, gingerly feeling his jaw to see if it had been dislocated. Relieved yet surprised that it wasn't, he glared at the young woman who had dared to hit him.

"That was for your absolute stupidity, Wufei! What right do you have to say anything like that to Hotaru-chan? You have no idea what she goes through every time we have to fight," Rei growled, making Wufei realize with a start that she had been the one to growl earlier.

            Pride forcing him to not back down from anyone, he lifted his chin and spat back, "If she's not ready for it, she shouldn't be allowed to fight." He thought himself justified as he misunderstood Rei's words, thinking she meant that Hotaru had to psyche herself up to not be afraid before a battle. "Her fear is no excuse for her to freeze during a battle like that. Her little shield obviously couldn't take the stress and I had to bail her out, which I shouldn't have had to do."

"You pompous baka! You don't understand anything and yet you feel you have every right to make assumptions based on your warped thinking. Hotaru-chan is so much stronger than just about anyone in this room, most especially you. You have no idea of the strength she has inside her," Rei railed furiously, still barely being held back by Minako before Ami added her strength to the Senshi of Love to pull back their furious friend.

            Wufei sneered, his own temper rising at Rei's insults. He didn't believe for one moment that the pale, slim girl who had stood before him, practically trembling, could have the strength that Rei was mentioning. A picture of Meiran flitted through his mind's eye briefly before disappearing as a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

            Haruka was also struggling to get to Wufei and knock him silly, with her being held back by Setsuna and Mamoru. She was only quieted when Michiru raised a hand for her to stop. Her lips thinned as she watched her partner walk right up to Wufei.

"You're wondering how Hotaru could possibly be considered strong by any of us, aren't you? Physically, it's true that we are all stronger than her. We can outrun, outlift, and outjump her. Anything having to do with physical skill is an area where we surpass her completely. However, she has an inner strength that is second to none. And before you scoff and tell me what I'm saying is trite, let me explain a little bit about my statement," Michiru said calmly, cutting off Wufei's response. "Hotaru-chan introduced herself as the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. What do you think that means, hmmm? Well, you've seen her healing powers twice already, the first time during the first battle we partook in when Rei-chan got thrown through a wall and the second time being today when she healed Mako-chan's arm. Obviously, the Rebirth part of her powers is pretty self-explanatory though you have no idea of how it taxes her energy. The Destruction side of her powers is not quite as clear cut as one might think though. You have to realize that the Inners were to guard Princess Serenity from all internal threats because she has no real power of her own, expect for the Ginzuishou and excessive use of it can kill the bearer. The Outers, on the other hand, were to safeguard the Silver Millennium from outside invaders. Many think that Saturn is an Outer and she is, but not by definition. Saturn is the Silent Messiah, with the power to destroy an entire universe and return it to the original silence of nothingness. In fact, it is her duty to destroy everything when she is awakened, for it usually means she was deliberately called for desperate measures. Normally, she is to be dormant until needed."

"So why isn't everything in your dimension destroyed then since she's obviously awake," Heero asked, his brow creased in thought at this new information being provided by Michiru.

            Michiru smiled sadly as she remembered the events that led to Saturn being awakened. "We came close to it, Heero, so close that it still makes me shiver sometimes. In our dimension there was an entity called Pharoah 90. He was an evil force that wanted a way into our world. Unfortunately, his minion, Mistress 9, found a way to possess Hotaru-chan, through the work of Hotaru-chan's father, Professor Tomoe. The possession awoke Sailor Saturn prematurely and we almost lost Sailor Saturn to the forces of Pharoah 90. If not for Chibiusa-chan and her steadfast friendship with Hotaru-chan, we would probably not exist today. Saturn had to battle Pharoah 90 and she would have died if Sailor Moon had not used the power of the Ginzuishou and the Holy Chalice formed from the Outers' talismans to reign in the destructive forces. Instead, she was reverted to a baby and given another chance to live her life over again. Setsuna, Haruka, and I decided that we would raise her, leaving our Senshi lives behind. We felt that we owed it to her because we had aggressively pursued her in order to destroy her before she could be fully awakened, hoping we could stop the destruction she heralded. However, destiny decided to interfere again and before we had even a couple of months of peace, Hotaru grew overnight in order to counter the threat of Nehelenia, another villain," she concluded quietly, letting her words sink in.

"That doesn't make sense, Michiru-san. I recall seeing Hotaru-chan during the Silver Millennium so she couldn't have always been sleeping," Rei said in puzzlement, biting her lip in uncertainty. The image kept niggling in her brain and she sensed that it was more important than she knew but only questioned the obvious.  

            Michiru hesitated, at a loss for words as she realized that Hotaru must have been awake if Haruka had seen her. She had told the Gundam pilots what had been told to all of them by Setsuna and she had never thought twice about it. She immediately looked to the oldest of the Senshi, quirking an eyebrow in inquiry.

            Setsuna knew she had to give some answers and this was a relatively simple matter. She straightened from her slumped position against the wall and relayed to them the truth about Sailor Saturn. "It is true that Sailor Saturn was supposed to sleep until she was awakened by the need for her singular power, however, before that decree was made she enjoyed and lived during the Silver Millennium like the rest of us. In fact, she lived on the Moon with the rest of the Inner Senshi since she was closer in age to them than she was to the Outers. All of you spent your time growing, playing and practicing with one another from the very beginning. However, near the end of the Silver Millennium, before the final attack on the Moon, Hotaru asked to be put to sleep because her control on her powers was waning due to…unforeseen, tragic circumstances. Queen Serenity saw the wisdom in granting her wish and used the power of the Ginzuishou to put the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth into an eternal sleep until she was needed," Pluto explained, her eyes growing melancholy as she remembered the tear-stricken face of Saturn begging to have the pain end. It had ripped her apart to see the youngest of the Senshi plead with their Queen to put her to sleep so her torment could cease and she could try to forget why her broken heart kept her from controlling her powers in her normal fashion. Saturn's anguish had already caused a huge crater on the dark side of the Moon, a result of her being unable to suppress the need to release her sadness in a huge blast of power. 

"Then how was she reborn like the rest of us if she was sleeping? If she had been sleeping, she should have been like you, Pluto, and not reborn into another body. Was she awakened before us," Ami asked, interrupting Setsuna's musing, her blue eyes alight with curiosity as she continued to unconsciously hold onto Rei's arm.

"Saturn was awakened right before the end of the Silver Millennium, on the night of the final battle, for reasons unknown. She was sent into the future along with the rest of you because she died like the rest of you, protecting the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity decided that she would repeat the bond on Saturn she had set previously and put her soul to sleep. Saturn should not have awakened during our time unless needed. Unfortunately, Pharoah 90 and Mistress 9 destroyed our original plans for Saturn," Pluto said, deliberately glossing over the fact of how Saturn had come to be put to sleep. Some things were better left unsaid until they needed to be revealed.

            Rei looked back to Wufei, most of her earlier anger draining away as she looked into his confused onyx gaze. She recognized the struggle he was going through, one of pride and uncertainty. She knew Wufei didn't mean to be harsh but he used it to hide away his softer emotions. Heero did the same thing only he pretended he didn't have any emotions whatsoever. "Do you understand now, Wufei? It's not that Hotaru-chan is weak or doesn't know how to fight. Her struggle has always been with controlling her darker powers so that they don't overwhelm her and destroy everything around her. If one of us loses control, we might start a small fire or freeze something or cause a lot of static electricity, something that can be lived with or countered by the powers of one of the other Senshi. Hotaru's power unchecked means the destruction of an entire universe. She told me once that the power inside of her is like a rabid wolf, clawing at her insides to be free, howling in insane joy at the thought of destroying everything so the world can start over. It's an instinct for her, like breathing or blinking, but she fights it everyday and on days like this, where she's surrounded by evil of that magnitude, it takes almost everything she has to keep it in check. She's not useless and I'd still trust her with my life, even with that kind of stress on her because I know she would rather die than hurt anyone she loves," Rei said earnestly, her gaze locked with Wufei's as she leaned forward to make sure she had his full attention. She didn't want to be so harsh, especially after he had done so much to help her get past her pride and uncertainty to face Heero, but she couldn't just let him go on thinking that Hotaru was a liability.

            Wufei's head spun as he struggled with his pride. After everything had been said, he knew he owed Hotaru a huge apology but he hadn't apologized to anyone in years. He hated being wrong, even when he had been a gentle scholar married to a stubborn woman determined on fighting. Finally, he spit out a choked, "I have to think." before detaching his shoulder from the regenerator. He flexed his shoulder and was satisfied with the absence of pain. Without another word, he strode out of the medical bay, knowing that everyone's gaze was on him.

End Flashback

"Damn it," Wufei hissed, setting down his brush over the rapidly drying ink stone. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get rid of the idea that he had just done a grave injustice to someone who had not deserved it, but his mind still dwelled on the hurt look Hotaru had given him before running away from him and his accusations. His memory flashed back to the scene on the battlefield where she had been kneeling, almost overwhelmed by the force of the Ravagers pounding on her shield. Now he wondered how much of that was because of the pressure of the Ravagers and how much of it had been because she had been struggling to not obliterate them all. He sank his head down between his hands and clutched at his head while he struggled with himself. Finally, after several long minutes, he stood up with a determined look on his face. Never let it be said that a Chang did not face up to his mistakes and take responsibility for them. 

            About 15 minutes later, Wufei was still looking for Hotaru and with little success. He had gone to her room but no one had answered. He had tried to look for her through the bands they wore but she must have deactivated hers. He was torn between being relieved at not having to face her and angry at not being able to get his apology over and done with. He feared he might lose his nerve for there was something unsettling about Hotaru's melancholy eyes and he wondered if it was because she had lived through so much at such a young age without complaint. Huffing a breath of frustration, he decided to go into the Gundam Bay to check on his beloved Gundam. 'Wouldn't hurt to decide what I'm going to say to the little onna either and Nataku always helps me think better,' he mused to himself as he found himself in front of the mechanical doors. Slowly keying the access code, he waited patiently as the doors swished open on a silent hiss of air. He walked in and noticed that it was deathly quiet and dark as night except for the faintest glow from the overhead lights situated by each Gundam. He walked quietly, the Chinese slippers on his feet muffling his footsteps in the cavernous room. He bypassed all the other Gundams until he came to his own and halted in shock at the sight before him.

            Hotaru was perched on the arm of his Gundam and was stroking the metal of the dragon head that had been damaged earlier. She had both legs drawn up and she was resting her chin on her knees, her face tilted so her hair fell in a short silky curtain across her face. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress with a rounded neckline threaded with purple satin ribbon. The skirt was long enough to allow her modesty while in her current position and resembled a black pool against the white metal of the machine beneath her. Wufei thought the faint light gleaming against her hair made her look rather otherworldly, for it picked up some of the deeper violet highlights in her hair and made her skin glow like a luminescent pearl. Her eyes were shadowed however, and Wufei couldn't tell what kind of mood she was in as she continued to sit there on his Gundam. He didn't think she had noticed him yet and his suspicions were confirmed when next she spoke.

"Gomen nasai, Altron-san or maybe I should call you Nataku-san like Wufei-san does. Rei-san says that he cares for you very much, almost like a lover, and that's why he gave you another name. If he does care for you so much then I am doubly sorry for what my actions caused you today. I didn't know I would be so overwhelmed by all the evil around me. I thought I could handle it because I've been okay so far in my dimension, but I don't think any of us have ever been confronted by anything this evil or this strong. This time though, it was like I was suffocating under all that evil and I just wanted to blast my way through it so I could breathe again, but I knew if I did that I would unleash something that I couldn't just rein back in. How do I find a happy medium? How can I be more useful in battle without sacrificing my sanity? I have all this power in this stupid, weak body and I can barely do anything with it. All the other Senshi have powers they can use without practically any thought at all. They're strong in body and mind and I can't do anything. I can't run as fast or for as long, I can't take as many hits as they can, and I can't do anything with my power except heal, put up a shield or destroy the universe. It's all or nothing with me and I'm sick of it. I can't even do anything to fix you, Nataku-san," Hotaru said forlornly, one of her hands fisting into a tight ball while the other continued to stroke the metal hand beneath her. Wufei couldn't decide if she was comforting the mecha or getting comfort from it. "Wufei-san was right. I shouldn't be allowed to fight with the others."

"I was wrong," Wufei said, walking into the soft light so it illuminated him. His pronouncement startled Hotaru, making her jerk suddenly and lose her position on the smooth metal she was sitting on. Wufei, realizing she was falling, ran to catch her. Hotaru couldn't find anything to stop her progress and fell from the enormous Gundam, wondering if she could heal herself if she was unconscious before her gaze found Wufei's. 'He's going to catch me,' was her startled thought before she landed in his arms.

            Wufei's own reaction was one of confusion and wonder as she seemed to float down into his arms like a sprite. His hands came up of their own accord to wrap around her tiny waist and the sensation seemed so familiar for some strange reason that he shook his head to clear it. Releasing her as if she had burned him, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Arigatou, Wufei-san, for catching me," Hotaru murmured, her voice subdued as she recalled their last conversation, if it could really be called such. She wondered if he was going to be upset with her for being on his Gundam or if he was going to yell at her for being weak again.

            Wufei let out a shaky breath as he wondered how to start off his apology, especially when he could feel her shying away from him as if he was going to hit her. Frustrated when she wouldn't look at him so he could get this ordeal over with, he said brusquely," Look, I'm here to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't realize what you have to go through with your powers and I was out of line to make judgments on a topic I know nothing about."

            Hotaru could barely believe that she was hearing an apology from Wufei, for the harsh, young man struck her as being very proud and unused to being wrong. However, as she heard the rest of his little speech, she began to tense, especially when he mentioned that he had learned about her powers. She knew the others would jump to her defense and they probably explained her situation, but Hotaru had too much experience with pity to ever want it again. She raised her head to look him in the eye and broke in, her voice laced with bitterness. "I don't want or need your apology, especially not because you pity me or because the others made you do it. You want to apologize because you know your behavior was wrong, then fine, but do not come to say you're sorry because you feel bad for poor, little me!"

            Wufei reeled back at the venom in her voice, which was totally at odds with her earlier appearance. Unfortunately, Wufei couldn't just let that pass as his pride swelled once again. "Look, you will accept my apology because I don't pity anyone! I don't have time to waste on pitying people. Yes, your situation was explained to me by Rei and the others but that doesn't mean that I pity you. I misunderstood the reason for your inability to fight and I insulted you for something you couldn't control. That is the only reason I am apologizing. And if you think anyone can make me do something I don't want to do, then you're delusional. I've said my piece and if you accept my apology, then fine. If you don't, well I don't care. It means little to me either way," he bit out savagely, his face flushed with anger at the very idea that she would think he could be coerced into doing anything against his will. He turned and was going to leave her when he stopped, his back still facing her, and said quite clearly, "I'd better see you during the next battle." It was the only way he would let her know that he didn't think her useless after all.

            Hotaru stood there in the shadow of Nataku, a small smile turning up at the corner of her lips. "You will, Wufei-san. I promise you that I'll be there," she replied, her eyes brimming with gratitude and a newly returned confidence.

            Wufei nodded once, his back still to her before walking out silently. Somehow, he knew he'd have a restful night of sleep tonight…finally.

###***

A/N: It's done! Hallelujah! 41 pages of the next installment of the GW/SM epic of the century. I say this because I think this is one of the longest stories in the fandom currently. I know there wasn't as much Rei/Heero in this chapter but I really felt like I had ignored Trowa/Mako and Hotaru/Wufei last time so I decided to make up for it. The guys especially may seem a little OOC at first but I hope everyone comes to understand that I'm writing about the guys after the war. They've matured a lot and seen what they've been missing. Also, the girls are like missing parts of them that they don't really know about so they're reacting in ways not normal for them. I hope you all like it!

Next: Guess who's coming to visit! 


End file.
